Гипотеза преображения Научи меня любить
by liubovkasperovich9840
Summary: Встреча в самолёте навсегда изменила жизнь гениального учёного. Научит ли Эми любить великого физика Шелдона Купера? Справятся ли они с препятствиями, поджидающими их на пути к счастью?
1. Глава 0 Пролог

**Гипотеза преображения. Научи меня любить.**

 **Привет всем. Это мой первый фанфик. Не будьте**

 **слишком суровы. Мечтаю написать макси. Посмотрим, как пойдут дела.**

 **Надеюсь, вам понравится. Отзывы и критика приветствуются.**

 **Итак, начнем. Это определенно рейтинг М. Будьте**

 **внимательны, вы предупреждены. Я не имею**

 **авторских прав на Теорию большого взрыва.**

 **Все принадлежит Чаку Лори и Биллу Прэди.**

 **Шелдон / Эми и другие персонажи. Макси. ООС.**

 **Пролог.**

Шелдон возвращался в Пасадену. Неделя отпуска пролетела быстрее, чем он ожидал. Но это было неплохо. Он соскучился по своим друзьям, но как ни странно физик совсем не скучал по своей девушке. Он вспомнил о ней лишь однажды и то, когда его мать спросила о ней. Шелдон знал свои чувства и знал, что ничего романтического к своей девушке он не испытывал. И зачем ему это? Он человек науки и ничего больше.

Шелдон сидел на своем месте в самолете и рассуждал, кого еще нелегкая принесет и усадит рядом с ним. Сосед явно опаздывал и Шелдон с наслаждением думал, что так и полетит в одиночестве, но его надежды не оправдались. Рядом с ним на сидения неуклюже плюхнулась девушка.

\- Привет! - сказала она.

\- Здравствуйте - ответил Шелдон.

Он отключил свой телефон, который зажужжал у него в руках, убрал его в брюки и уставился в иллюминатор. Самолет стал выруливать на взлетную полосу. Шелдон быстро пристегнулся и вцепился в поручни своего кресла.

Девушка обратила внимание на его нервные действия и перевела взгляд на лицо парня, сидевшего рядом с ней. То, что она увидела, ей явно понравилось. Он был очень красив. Каштановые волосы, коротко подстрижены и аккуратно причесаны. Небольшой прямой нос. Длинные черные ресницы. Небольшие уши, плотно прижатые к голове. Его шея была усыпана маленькими родинками. Немного странно одет. Скорее эта одежда подошла бы мальчику-подростку, чем взрослому мужчине. Она снова перевела взгляд на его руки, которые крепко вцепились в кресло. Тут ее осенило: «Он боится!»

\- Боитесь летать? - спросила она.

\- Я ничего не боюсь! - гордо ответил Шелдон.

\- А я очень боюсь летать, но по статистике, разбиться на самолете менее вероятно, чем попасть в автокатастрофу.

\- Я же сказал, что я не боюсь! - повысил голос Шелдон.

\- Тише, тише сэр. Я просто хотела вас поддержать.

\- Спасибо не надо меня поддерживать. - уже мягче произнес он.

\- А я вот не отказалась бы от поддержки - грустно сказала девушка.

Шелдон ухмыльнулся и немного расслабился, внезапно почувствовав себя, альфа самцом. Но ненадолго. Самолет начал взлет и Шелдон яростно вцепился в руку девушки. Она улыбнулась, положив легонько свою вторую руку на его, слегка похлопывая.

Когда загорелось табло, что можно расстегнуть ремни, Шелдон выскользнул из рук девушки и впервые посмотрел на нее. На вид ей было около тридцати лет. Длинные и прямые каштановые волосы, защелкнутые маленькой заколкой сбоку. Орлиный нос придавал вид древнегреческой богини. Длинные ресницы. Большие зеленые глаза с маленькими золотыми вкраплениями, скрывались за очками.

Пока Шелдон разглядывал свою попутчицу, она достала из сумочки антибактериальные салфетки и протерла имидж свои руки. Физику это понравилось. Он достал свои и повторил эту же процедуру. Они посмотрели друг на друга и усмехнулись, найдя что-то общее между ними.

\- Кстати, я Эми, а вас как зовут?

\- Шелдон. Шелдон Купер.

\- Вы живете в Лос-Анджелесе или у вас там дела?

\- Да. Я живу там. В Пасадене. А вы, Эми?

\- Я живу в Глендейле. Я полгода назад переехала в Калифорнию, где сейчас живу и работаю ...

Через три с половиной часа самолет благополучно приземлился в аэропорту Лос-Анджелеса. Шелдон и Эми вместе вышли в зал прилетов и попрощались. Когда Эми садилась в машину своей матери, она заметила, что к Шелдону подбежала красивая блондинка и обняла его.


	2. Глава 1 Возвращение

**Глава 1. Возвращение.**

\- А где Леонард? Разве не он должен был меня встретить?

\- Он занят Шелдон, что-то случилось в университете.

\- Пенни, Пенни, Пенни. Считай, что я тебе поверил. Вы что,вечеринку в мою честь задумали? Меня не было всего одну неделю. Ты же знаешь, как я отношусь к вечеринкам.

\- Нет Шелдон, никаких вечеринок. Леонард просто задержался на работе и все- ответила блондинка и закатила глаза.

\- Пенни, ты же знаешь, что у меня отличное периферийное зрение. Я даже уши свои могу видеть и то, как ты закатываешь глаза, я тоже вижу. Ну ладно сменим тему. Как поживают Леонард, Говард, Радж, Бернадетт, Корица?

\- Вау! А больше ни про кого не хочешь узнать?

\- Ну ладно как Рамона?

\- Отвечая на первый вопрос, у всех все нормально. Корице сделали прививку от бешенства вчера. Отвечая на второй вопрос, у Рамоны тоже все супер. Даже очень.

\- В каком смысле: «Даже очень»?

\- Шелдон, твоя девушка всех достала. Я конечно не должна этого говорить, но такие дела. Она ведет себя как хозяйка в вашей квартире. Мне доступ туда закрыт. Бедный мой

Леонард старается больше времени проводить на работе, чтобы не видеть ее лишний раз. Спит он в моей квартире. Вечер пиццы и винтажной игры проходил в моей квартире.

Шелдон сделай что-нибудь со своей девушкой, или ты потеряешь своих друзей.

\- Хорошо Пенни. Я понял твою мысль. Но сначала я сам должен все увидеть. Я не хочу обвинять Рамону безосновательно. Я обязан ей, а я не люблю оставаться в долгу.

\- Ну ладно давай сменим тему. Как прошел полет? Твои штанишки сухие?

\- О, сарказм? Я понял.

\- Молодец Шелдон. Ну, а если серьезно как ты выдержал полёт? Ведь ты боишься летать.

\- Ну, скажем так, мне помогали. Одна девушка. Она как-то успокоила меня. Я даже не понимаю, как она это сделала. Я вцепился в ее руку, а Эми положила свою руку на мою.

И мне вдруг стало так спокойно.

\- Эми значит? Шелдон ты только не говори об этом Рамоне. Боюсь, она не правильно поймет. А тебе понравилось ее прикосновение?

\- Я бы сказал, что мне не было не неприятно.

\- Но ты не позволяешь Рамоне прикасаться к тебе. Так в чем дело, Шелдон?

\- Пенни, у меня сейчас нет ответа на твой вопрос. Я подумаю об этом Но сейчас я очень устал и хочу поскорее добраться домой.

Через полчаса Шелдон вошел в свою квартиру и плюхнулся на диван.

\- О да, мое место. Я скучал по тебе.

\- А по мне скучал? - сказала рыжеволосая девушка, в дверь квартиры.

\- Рамона? Привет. Как поживаешь? - спросил Шелдон.

\- Я скучала по тебе Шелдон и злилась на тебя одновременно. Как ты мог бросить свою работу и уехать в Техас.

\- Я должен быть быть там. Моя мать просила приехать и подписать документы о наследовании земельного участка моего отца.

\- О! И что ты будешь с ним делать? Продашь его?

\- Нет. Я сделал дарственную мою матери, а она пусть делает с ним то, что посчитает нужным.

\- Шелдон! Ты сумасшедший! Ты отказался от денег? Тебя заставили это подписать? - гневно воскликнула Рамона.

\- Во-первых, я не сумасшедший. Моя мама меня проверяла. Во-вторых, Шелдон Купер не делает ничего, если сам того не хочет. Никто меня не заставлял. Это была моя идея.

\- Но Шелдон ...

\- Я не закончил. И в-третьих, я просто соскучился по своей семье. А сейчас мне пора принять душ и лечь спать. Я очень устал. Ты закрой за собой дверь, когда будешь уходить.

\- Уходить? Ты прогоняешь меня? После того, что я для тебя сделала? Как ты можешь, Шелдон?

\- Рамона послушай. Ты же знаешь, как все на самом деле было. Я благодарен тебе за помощь, но я расплатился с тобой, сделав тебя моей девушкой. Хотя я совсем этого не

хотел.

Рамона подошла к дивану и села рядом с Шелдоном. Она положила руку на его колено и слегка погладила его. Физик напрягся, но не отстранился. В соглашении о взаимоотношениях было четко прописано, что она имела право, так касаться его. Шелдон терпел ее прикосновения стойко. Но в то же время он представлял, что испод ее руки по его брюкам уже ползут разнообразные стафилококки. И расползаются в разные стороны, пытаясь просочиться под его штаны. Шелдон был на грани панической атаки, когда она внезапно убрала руку и мягко произнесла:

\- Шелдон я тебе хоть немного нравлюсь? Ну, хоть совсем чуть - чуть? Мне очень больно, что ты меня постоянно отталкиваешь. Потому что я с ума схожу по тебе. Скажи мне, Шелдон, что тебе не нравится во мне? Я умна, красива, что же тебе еще надо?

Шелдон поднял усталые глаза, внимательно разглядывая ее. Он вздохнул и ответил:

\- Рамона, хорошо, ты можешь спать в комнате Леонарда, но только одну ночь. У меня уже нет сил, спорить с тобой. Я иду в душ и спать. А ты делай, что хочешь. Спокойной ночи. Шелдон поднялся с дивана и отправился к себе в комнату.

«Черт бы тебя побрал, Шелдон Купер» подумала Рамона,

«Ты все равно будешь моим. Рано или поздно, но я затащу тебя в постель, вместе с твоей Нобелевской премией, клянусь »

Шелдон лежал в своей кровати и не мог уснуть. Мысли прыгали в его голове и не давали ему покоя. Он уже просчитал число Пи до тысячной цифры, не помогло. Мысли переносились в голове со скоростью света и вдруг зеленые глаза с золотыми вкраплениями. «Эми» - подумал Шелдон и улыбнулся. Почему-то стало так спокойно. Дальше, больше. Очки, ресницы, волосы, струящиеся на плечи, белоснежные ровные зубы. И покой, покой, покой.

\- Найди меня, Шелдон. Я это ты. Ты это я. Найди я рядом - шептала ему на ухо Эми.

\- Но как? Я ничего не узнал о тебе, кроме имени и что ты живешь в Глендейле.

\- Я хочу тебя, Шелдон. Возьми меня. Я твоя.

Шелдон почувствовал теплую руку под его пижамой. Рука гладила его живот. Было приятно и необычно. «Интересно» подумал он, ожидая дальнейших действий со стороны Эми. Рука опускалась ниже на юг. Проскользнула под пижамные брюки. Шелдон сглотнул во сне. Сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. Ему вдруг захотелось прикоснуться к брюнетке. Ее рука была неумолима. Она нашла то, что искала и крепко сжала его пенис. Шелдон застонал от блаженства. Рука начала качать его. Вверх, вниз, вверх, вниз. Все быстрее и быстрее. «Эми, не останавливайся» прошептал он. «Уже скоро, быстрее, быстрее» он почти кричал. Шелдон чувствовал, что он на грани. Дыхание стало быстрым и прерывистым. «Назови мое имя» умолял он. «Давай, Шелдон, давай» прошептала она. «Это не ее голос» вдруг осознал он и распахнул глаза.

\- Рамона! Что ты делаешь? Убирайся из моей комнаты! - закричал Шелдон и вырвал его руку из своих штанов. Он выскочил из своей кровати и указал ей на дверь.

\- Да брось, Шелдон, тебе же понравилась моя маленькая шалость - ответила Рамона и усмехнулась.

\- Пошла вон! Или я вышвырну тебя отсюда - Шелдон был в бешенстве.

\- Ладно, ладно ухожу. Не кипятись, детка - сказала Рамона и выскользнула из комнаты.

Шелдон запер свою дверь и снова улегся в постель. «О, Боже! Зачем она так поступила? »Думал он. Возбуждение и сон оставили его. Как он может теперь заснуть, зная, что она там, на диване. Всякое уважение к ней пропало, осталась лишь грязь. Шелдону срочно надо было принять душ. Но как он пойдет, зная, что она там. Решение пришло быстро. Шелдон встал с кровати и направился в гостиную.

\- Рамона! Я хочу, чтобы ты немедленно покинула мою квартиру. Я разрываю наше соглашение о взаимоотношениях. А также требую, чтобы ты не преследовала меня в дальнейшем. Иначе я сообщу в отдел кадров о сексуальных домогательствах с твоей стороны, по отношению ко мне.

\- Да кто тебе поверит, Шелдон. Я была ночью в твоей квартире, значит, ты пригласил меня или похитил. Я конечно сейчас ухожу, но ты не сможешь порвать со мной. Я не позволю! - закричала Рамона.

\- Ну что ж, хочешь войны? Ты получишь войну - спокойно ответил Шелдон.

Внезапно раздался громкий стук в дверь. Шелдон пошел открывать. На пороге стояли испуганные Леонард и Пенни.

\- Ооо ... Ну как же без вас обойдется - прошипела Рамона и проскользнув мимо них, побежала вниз по лестнице.

\- Шелдон, милый, что случилось? - взволнованно спросила Пенни.

Тут силы оставили Шелдона. Он присел на диван и заплакал.


	3. Глава 2 Вторая встреча

Глава 2. Вторая встреча.

Эми ехала из аэропорта в машине со своей матерью и молчала. Последние три с половиной часа пронеслись для нее как пять минут. Красивый парень никак не хотел уходить из ее головы. Эти глаза. Она никогда не видела таких глаз. Бездонное синее море. Тонкая верхняя губа, с четко очерченным треугольником посередине. Пухлая нижняя губа, как у капризного ребенка. Наверное, он часто обижался и выпячивал ее, как младенец. Брови тоже были хороши, широкие черные и длинные. И, конечно же, такой парень никогда не обратил бы на нее внимания.

«У него от девушек отбоя нет» - сказала себе Эми и вздохнула, уже не в первый раз. Что не ускользнуло от ее матери.

\- Эми? Что с тобой, дорогая? Почему ты вздыхаешь? С тобой все в порядке?

\- Да, мама, все хорошо. Просто устала – Эми не любила врать, но и говорить правду матери не хотела. – Мам, отвези меня в мою квартиру, я хочу отдохнуть.

\- Но, Эми, нас ждут у тети Флоры. Она нашла тебе подходящего парня. Он преподает математику в школе. И к тому же, он англичанин. А я ведь так люблю их акцент.

\- Ну и сама выходи за него замуж, мама! А я хочу домой. Отвези меня или я поеду на автобусе.

\- Ладно, дочь, я отвезу тебя, но не скули потом о том, что ты одинока и никому не нужна. Тебе ли разбрасываться мужчинами.

\- Ну, все мама, останови машину. Я на автобусе доеду. Всю свою жизнь я слушаю от других, какая же я страшная, но ты моя мать. От тебя я не хочу этого слышать – гневно выпалила Эми.

\- Хорошо, Эми, прости меня. Не хочу с тобой ругаться. Я отвезу тебя домой.

Остальная часть пути прошла в полной тишине.

Лежа на своей кровати, Эми переваривала разговор со своей матерью. Никто и никогда не ранил ее так сильно. Только теперь она осознала, насколько была одинока. Постепенно мысли Эми вернулись к красавчику из самолета. «Шелдон. Шелдон Купер». Эми выскочила из постели и бросилась к ноутбуку. «Ну-ка покажи мне Гугл, знаешь ли ты, кто такой Шелдон Купер?». Как ни странно, но интернет знал Шелдона Купера. Эми открыла страницу и начала читать: «Доктор Шелдон Ли Купер. Старший теоретический физик, специализирующийся на теории струн в Калифорнийском технологическом университете. Имеет Q187 баллов». У Эми упала челюсть. Дальше был напечатан список статей в различных журналах и награды. Премия Стивенсона в возрасте четырнадцати лет. Окончание средней школы в одиннадцать лет, окончание колледжа и получение докторской степени в шестнадцать. Работа в Калтех и получение второй докторской степени в девятнадцать лет. «Нет, такого не бывает» произнесла Эми в полном шоке.

Шелдон никак не мог уснуть, вспоминая свой сон. «Найди меня» - прошептал он. Если бы было так легко. Он ничего о ней не знал. Да и зачем ему это. В конце концов, он ученый, а не какой–то хиппи. Но почему думать о ней было так приятно? Шелдон снова вспомнил их разговоры в самолете. За все время в полете они успели поговорить о многом. Он пришел к выводу, что у них много общего. Оба любят ходить в зоопарк, оба любят науку, чистоту и гигиену. Она даже успели придумать игру и назвали ее «контрфакты». Но о самом главном он ее не спросил, ни ее полное имя, ни то, где она работала. Внезапно приятные воспоминания об Эми заменила Рамона. И снова стало противно. Он три раза за ночь принял душ, тщательно стирая, все микробы, которые оставила ему Рамона, со своих гениталий. И все же этого ему казалось мало. Поняв, что уснуть не получится, Шелдон отправился в гостиную. Открыв свой ноутбук, он стал печатать « предупреждение о разрыве отношений». Отправив сообщение Рамоне, Шелдон снова пошел в душ.

\- Тук, тук, тук Леонард и Пенни.

\- Тук, тук, тук Леонард и Пенни.

\- Тук, тук, тук Леонард и Пенни.

Сонный Леонард открыл дверь квартиры 4Б и, потирая глаза, уставился на Шелдона.

\- Пять часов утра, Шелдон, чего ты не спишь? На работу еще рано.

\- Леонард, я не спал всю ночь. Мне нужно поговорить с тобой.

\- Ну, хорошо, давай поговорим, что тебя беспокоит? Ты переживаешь из-за Рамоны? Если честно, я не хочу тебе помогать с тем, чтобы ее вернуть, прости.

Друзья зашли в квартиру 4А и уселись на диване.

\- Нет, Леонард, я не хочу ее возвращать. Я даже рад, что избавился от нее. Правда она обещала мне отомстить и это меня пугает.

\- честно говоря, Я так и не понял, почему вы разошлись. Я подумал, что она тебя бросила, и именно из-за этого ты был так расстроен.

\- Нет, Леонард, я не могу тебе сказать, что произошло. Мне стыдно.

\- О, Шелдону Куперу бывает стыдно? Никогда бы не подумал. Так все-таки может, попробуешь рассказать. Ты же знаешь, если ты не захочешь, я ни кому не расскажу.

Шелдон задумался на мгновение, нервно теребя пояс своего халата. Леонард сразу понял, что случилось, что-то серьезное и Шелдон действительно пытался преодолеть свое неудобство, чтобы рассказать о своей проблеме. Леонарду стало жалко парня:

\- Ладно, бадди, расскажешь, когда будешь готов.

Шелдон встрепенулся.

\- Я готов, только не знаю с чего начать. Тут дело не только в Рамоне. Есть другая девушка.

У Леонарда открылся рот от удивления.

\- Погоди, Шелдон, мне не послышалось? Ты сказал « другая девушка»?

Шелдон закатил глаза от комментария Леонарда.

\- Леонард, ты прекрасно слышал, что я сказал. Я не намерен тебе повторять. И что в этом странного? Да, я познакомился с ней в самолете. И да, она меня успокаивала, пока мы летели. И да, я постоянно о ней думаю…

\- Подожди, подожди, ты Шелдон Купер, Постоянно думаешь о какой-то девушке?

Только теперь Шелдон понял, что он проболтался и его левый глаз начал дергаться. Леонард тут же это заметил:

\- Ладно, бадди, расслабься. Это останется между нами. Продолжай.

\- Так вот в чем проблема - продолжил Шелдон. – Я знаю только ее имя. И теперь я никогда ее не увижу. Кстати ее зовут Эми, и это все, что я знаю.

\- И из-за этого тебе стыдно?- Усмехнулся Леонард.

\- Не говори ерунды, Леонард. Я не закончил. Она сегодня ночью мне снилась и просила меня, ее найти. А потом… ну…

потом… она стала меня ласкать… там. О, господи, надеюсь, что ты понял, потому что я вряд ли смогу это повторить.

Леонард удивленно поднял брови и сказал:

\- Да уж, яснее некуда. Неужели ты стал настоящим мальчиком? А, Шелдон? – сказал Леонард и подтолкнул его своим плечом. – Но я опять не понимаю, в чем проблема? Ты же, наверное, наслаждался своим сном? Ну, ты и кобель?- хихикнул Леонард.

\- Не понимаю, как это делает меня кобелем, но отвечая на твой вопрос, то да, мне было не неприятно. Только вот в чем дело, когда я проснулся.… Это было на самом деле. И, это была рука Рамоны… в моих штанах. Вот почему я порвал с ней, Леонард. И я очень хочу найти Эми. Помоги мне.- Грустно произнес Шелдон и вздохнул.

У Леонарда сжалось сердце: - Хорошо, бадди, я попробую. Сначала расскажи, всю информацию, о которой ты знаешь.

После того как Шелдон закончил свой рассказ, Леонард понял, что помочь другу будет совсем непросто.

\- Так, Шелдон, для начала попробуй чаще бывать в зоопарке. Это пока все, что пришло мне в голову.

\- Леонард, мой Q187, неужели ты думаешь, что я не подумал об этом. Еще есть варианты?

\- Извини приятель, пока нет. О, и нам пора собираться на работу и побыстрее.

\- Леонард, ты отвезешь меня в зоопарк в субботу?

Уже очень долгое время Шелдон бродил по зоопарку, в надежде, что встретит Эми. Все напрасно. Небо внезапно заволокло черными тучами, и поднялся сильный ветер. Шелдон поспешил к выходу. На ходу он вытащил свой телефон и собрался позвонить Леонарду, чтобы он забрал его. Но вдруг раздался удар грома. От неожиданности Шелдон уронил свой телефон и тот разбился вдребезги. Шелдон наклонился, чтобы поднять его, когда на него обрушился сильный ливень. Физик оставил попытки подобрать телефон и побежал через дорогу к автобусной остановке. Он был почти рядом, когда услышал визг тормозов и почувствовал сильный удар, от которого он рухнул на асфальт, недалеко от машины, которая его сбила.

Он лежал в луже посреди дороги, ощущая сильную боль, во всем теле, когда над ним склонилась… она:

\- Эми?!

\- Шелдон?!

\- Привет Эми – прошептал Шелдон и потерял сознание.


	4. Глава 3 Первые радости

Глава 3. Первые радости.

Шелдон медленно открыл глаза и понял, что он не у себя дома, но самое страшное, он в чужой кровати. Шелдон начал паниковать и попытался подняться, когда услышал тихий и мягкий голос:

\- Аккуратнее Шелдон, не торопись. Вставай потихоньку, а то голова закружится. Не волнуйся, ты у меня дома. Я не знала, где ты живешь, и привезла тебя к себе. А мой сосед, врач, осмотрел тебя. У тебя было вывихнуто плечо. Пока ты был без сознания, он вправил его. Но несколько дней поболит. Еще он принес обезболивающие таблетки.

\- Эми, это правда, ты? Или у меня галлюцинации? – пробормотал Шелдон. Плечо сильно болело. Он аккуратно приподнялся, и одеяло сползло вниз. Шелдон увидел свою обнаженную грудь и приподнял одеяло:

\- Эми, почему я голый? – возмущенно воскликнул он и натянул одеяло на свою грудь.

\- Не волнуйся, Шелдон, я видела много голых мужчин в морге, правда все они были уже мертвыми. Но отвечая на твой вопрос, вся твоя одежда была грязной и мокрой, даже трусы. Никогда бы не подумала, что взрослый мужчина будет носить трусы, с человеком пауком. Так забавно.

Эми хихикнула и посмотрела в глаза Шелдона. «Опять я увидела его глаза, они такие красивые. Жаль, что они не для меня. Ну, сейчас он со мной, и я буду наслаждаться ими, столько, сколько смогу. Так обидно, что у него есть

девушка» - подумала Эми, когда вспомнила красивую блондинку, которая обнимала его в аэропорту. Ревность и досада кольнули ее в самое сердце.

\- … Эми! Эми! Ты меня не слушаешь?

\- Извини, Шелдон, я задумалась. Так о чем ты спрашивал?

\- Я сказал, что никто не знает где я, надо позвонить.

\- Прости Шелдон. Я хотела позвонить твоей девушке, но у тебя не было телефона. Только кошелек.

\- Моей девушке?!

\- Да той, которая обнимала тебя в аэропорту. Красивая такая, блондинка – чуть слышно произнесла Эми.

\- Эми. Эми. Эми. – усмехнулся Шелдон – Пенни девушка, но нет, она не моя девушка. Она мой друг и девушка моего соседа Леонарда.

\- О! Извини. Я сделала неправильный вывод – сказала Эми и неуверенно добавила – Может мне стоит позвонить твоей девушке. Она, наверное, волнуется за тебя. Я принесу свой телефон и приготовлю тебе чай или кофе. Какой чай ты любишь? У меня есть только Эрл грэй. И еще, может ты проголодался? Я могла бы приготовить тебе что-нибудь.

\- Спасибо Эми. Эрл грэй подойдет. А ты смогла бы приготовить спагетти с нарезанными сосисочками. Мне мама их всегда готовит – сказал Шелдон.

\- Хорошо – ответила Эми и поспешила на кухню.

\- И, Эми, у меня нет девушки – уже, будучи у двери, услышала Эми голос Шелдона. Она оглянулась и мягко улыбнулась ему. Отчего у Шелдона екнуло сердце.

Эми вышла за дверь, и Шелдон решил осмотреться. Спальня была чистой и уютной. От постельного белья пахло кондиционером, и еще каким – то неуловимым запахом, который физик не мог распознать. Но запах был приятным. На книжных полках среди множества книг, расставлены фигурки обезьян. Только одно смущало Шелдона, он по-прежнему был голым. Следовательно, он не мог вылезти из кровати, а мочевой пузырь уже давал о себе знать. Шелдон еще раз оглядел комнату и увидел, что на двери висит халат. Поднявшись с кровати, на носочках, он подошел к двери и снял его с вешалки. Больное плечо не давало свободы движений. Это была дилемма. Шелдон просунул в рукав здоровую руку, но не смог справиться с больной. Кое-как он запахнул халат, придерживая его здоровой рукой, чтобы тот не распахнулся, побрел на кухню.

Эми колдовала у плиты и не видела, как Шелдон подошел к ней сзади. В один момент, она резко развернулась и врезалась в долговязого физика. Шелдон скривился от боли и схватился за больное плечо. Эми отпрыгнула от него с проворством косули, и тут же покраснела:

\- Ой! Шелдон! Прости, прости меня, пожалуйста, я не видела, как ты подошел. Прости, я не хотела сделать тебе больно – воскликнула девушка.

\- Все нормально, Эми, я просто хотел спросить, могу ли я воспользоваться твоим туалетом? Ты не против того, что я надел твой халат? Правда, я не смог его завязать.

\- Я не против, пойдем, покажу тебе, где туалет – ответила Эми и пошла по коридору, Шелдон как щенок пошлепал за ней.

Оставшись в одиночестве, физик осмотрелся. И в ванной была идеальная чистота. Шелдону это понравилось. Жаль, что при аварии пострадала правая рука, мочиться было крайне неудобно, но физик справился с этим предприятием. Однако опять возникла проблема с халатом. Уже довольно долгое время, он пытался поймать пояс халата, когда в дверь постучали.

\- Шелдон, у тебя все в порядке? Ты провел там много времени. Тебе помощь нужна?

\- Да, Эми, я не могу справиться с халатом.

Эми зашла в ванную, Шелдон сразу прикрылся и покраснел. Брюнетка ухмыльнулась и завязала халат.

\- Спасибо, Эми и прости, что ты испытываешь неудобства из-за меня.

\- Шелдон, это то малое, что я могу для тебя сделать. Это по моей вине, ты оказался в этой ситуации. И ты имеешь полное право обратиться в полицию, и заявить на меня.

\- Контрпредложение, я не буду заявлять на тебя, но ты позаботишься обо мне, до той поры, пока мое плечо не заживет – произнес Шелдон и поднял брови, из-за чего его глаза стали просто огромными.

Эми чуть не упала в обморок. Она почувствовала, как сердце бешено застучало в ее груди. Эми подняла руку к груди, но не могла оторвать взгляда от небесно-синих глаз.

\- Хей… - произнесла она, внезапно почувствовав бабочек в животе.

\- Эми, ты согласна? – смущенно спросил Шелдон.

Эми молча закивала головой, не сводя с него глаз. Почувствовав, свою маленькую победу, Шелдон спросил: - Эми, ты дашь мне телефон? И еще, я не ел целый день, моя рутина разрушена, а у тебя на кухне очень вкусно пахнет.

Эми встрепенулась и бросилась к плите, спасать соус. Пока Эми готовила стол, Шелдон решил позвонить Леонарду. После первого звонка его друг поднял трубку, и сразу закричал:

\- Шелдон! Где тебя носит весь день? Я тут с ума схожу! Почему ты не берешь трубку? Я даже Рамоне звонил и спрашивал о тебе. Ты ведь не у нее?

\- Леонард, у меня все в порядке. Меня сбила машина.

\- Что?! Ты пострадал? Ты в больнице? Где ты?

Эми размешивала клубничный Несквик и пыталась прислушиваться к разговору. Она была рада, что Шелдон позвонил другу, а не какой-нибудь женщине. Ее взгляд упал на голые ноги физика, когда он маршировал по комнате, пытаясь успокоить своего друга. Она поймала себя на мысли, какие стройные у Шелдона ноги, и тут же представила, как его ноги будут смотреться между ее ногами. Эми снова почувствовала бабочек в животе. Ее щеки вспыхнули и ложка выпала из ее рук. К счастью Шелдон ничего не заметил. Эми перевела взгляд на лицо Шелдона и снова прислушалась.

\- Леонард, я нашел ее… как кого? Ту девушку…

Сердце Эми упало « О ком он говорит?»

\- из самолета,… о которой я тебе говорил… Эми…

« ЭМИ! О, Боже! Он говорил про нее своему другу! Он искал ее. Такого не может быть. Она ему понравилась. Ура!» улыбка Эми расползлась по ее лицу до самых ушей.

\- Эми! Ты опять не слышишь меня? – Шелдон тряс ее за рукав. Эми медленно перевела на него взгляд. – Какой у тебя адрес. Леонард привезет мою одежду. О, клубничный Несквик! Я люблю его и еще Юху…

Эми назвала адрес, а Шелдон сообщил его Леонарду.

Ужин прошел весело и информативно. У Шелдона было много вопросов о биографии Эми. Он узнал, что она была нейробиологом, работала в Калифорнийском университете и специализировалась на зависимостях. Во время ужина физик не переставал хвалить спагетти с сосисками. Он даже сказал, что они вкуснее, чем у его матери. Наконец- то Шелдон узнал все про Эми, и был очень доволен. Если бы не больное плечо, то он был бы счастлив.

Через два часа в дверь постучали. Эми открыла, увидев на пороге ту самую девушку из аэропорта и невысокого молодого человека в очках, примерно такого возраста, что и Шелдон. Блондинка нервно теребила прядь золотых кудрей и улыбалась во весь рот, как и парень рядом с ней.

Не дожидаясь приглашения, красотка бросилась обнимать Эми:

\- Так это ты, та самая Эми, которая украла сердце Шелдона Купера? – Эми была в шоке, как и Шелдон, который гневно посмотрел на своего лучшего друга.

\- Леонард, я же тебя просил никому не говорить. Как я смогу теперь доверять тебе.

\- Шелдон. Я хранил секрет до твоего звонка, но ты же знаешь Пенни… - ответил Леонард и опустил глаза, внезапно заинтересовавшись своими ботинками.

\- Я не виню тебя, Леонард, во всем виновата Пенни.

\- Пенни, Пенни, во всем виновата Пенни. Плохая Пенни – передразнила Шелдона блондинка. Эми хихикнула. Ей понравилась эта девушка. Пенни протянула ей руку и сказала:

\- Я Пенни, а это Леонард. Ну а ты, Эми?

\- Да. И еще я сбила Шелдона на машине. Был сильный дождь, и он внезапно выскочил на дорогу. Я, я не увидела его. Мне очень жаль – тихо промолвила Эми и опустила глаза.

-Ну, я вижу, вы достаточно близко уже… познакомились – сказала Пенни, нагло разглядывая голые ноги Шелдона:

\- ты быстро сняла с него штаны, а Рамоне так и не удалось.

Шелдон резко посмотрел на блондинку, и та поняла, что опять ляпнула что-то не то. Эми не смогла этого выдержать и бросилась в спальню, хлопнув дверью.

\- Пенни, ты с ума сошла? – крикнул на нее Леонард – как ты могла такое сказать. Мы совсем не знаем эту девушку, а ты уже успела обидеть ее. Иди и извинись, пожалуйста.

Эми сидела на своей кровати и плакала. Она знала, что Пенни права. Она и правда сняла штаны с Шелдона, после того как сосед помог ей затащить бессознательного физика на ее постель. Это она снимала с него мокрую одежду, это она любовалась пенисом Шелдона, далеко не маленьким. Это она представляла его размер в возбужденном состоянии. Это она фантазировала, как его член входит в нее. Это она самоудовлетворялась после этого в ванне, с помощью своей любимой электрической зубной щеткой, которую она звала Жераром. Но она плакала не из-за этого.

Шелдон ей солгал. У него все- таки была девушка. Рамона. Эми возненавидела это имя. Рамона. Фу. Гадость. А она влюбилась в него по уши, как дурочка.

Эми сидела и жалела себя, когда в дверь постучали.

\- Уходи Шелдон.

\- Это Пенни.

\- Уходи Пенни.

\- Эми. Можно я войду, пожалуйста. Я хочу извиниться.

\- Ладно, заходи.

Дверь открылась и Пенни проскользнула в спальню.

\- Эми прости меня, пожалуйста. Я ляпнула это невпопад, я так сожалею, что обидела тебя.

\- Да, я не сержусь на тебя Пенни. Я злюсь на Шелдона. Он солгал мне, сказав, что у него нет девушки, а она у него есть – всхлипнув, произнесла Эми.

\- Но он не лгал тебе. У него нет девушки.

\- Значит, врешь ты? Ты сказала, про Рамону.

\- Рамона бывшая девушка Шелдона. Он порвал с ней неделю назад. Он свободен, Эми. Подожди-ка… – Пенни вдруг все поняла – значит, ты расстроена потому, что думала, что у него есть девушка? Да, ты влюбилась в него! – воскликнула Пенни, совершенно забыв, что они не одни в квартире.

\- Не кричи Пенни, они нас услышат – испугалась Эми.

\- Слушай, Эми, как только Шелдон поправится, мы устроим девичник. Я познакомлю тебя с Бернадетт. Только не напрягайся, она девушка Говарда, еще одного друга Шелдона. Да и еще есть Радж. Они все наши друзья. Ребята работают вместе с Шелдоном. И они все доктора – понизив голос, прошептала Пенни – кроме Говарда, он инженер.

\- Так и я тоже доктор – таким же голосом прошептала Эми.

\- О! Боже! Еще один ботаник на мою голову – воскликнула Пенни, и они обе рассмеялись.

\- Ну, вот и хорошо, Эми, я заставила тебя смеяться. О, чуть не забыла. Мы привезли сумку для Шелдона. Но, если хочешь, чтобы мы его забрали, то мы его увезем домой.

\- Нет, нет! – поспешно ответила Эми – пусть он остается. Это я причинила ему боль, и я позабочусь о нем. У нас с ним сделка. Он не подает заявление в полицию, а я о нем забочусь.

\- Дай угадаю. Это Шелдон придумал – Эми кивнула – вот хитрозадый умник. И, кстати, он самый умный в нашей банде – гордо сказала Пенни и подмигнула.

\- Да, нет, Пенни ты не права. Я думаю, что с его IQ, он самый умный во всем мире – ответила Эми и подмигнула в ответ. Девушки снова захохотали.

\- Да, что у них там происходит? – сказал Шелдон и отправился к спальне Эми.

\- Тук, тук, тук Эми и Пенни.

\- Тук, тук, тук Эми и Пенни.

\- Тук, тук, тук Эми и Пенни.

\- Входи Шелдон! – крикнула Эми.

Физик вошел и подозрительно посмотрел на девушек.

\- Я не знаю, что тут у вас происходит, но Эми, мое плечо очень сильно болит, я хочу чай, и я устал. Мне давно пора спать. И, Пенни вам с Леонардом уже пора уезжать домой.

\- Хорошо, милый, ты уверен, что хочешь остаться у Эми, ты не стеснишь ее? Мы можем отвезти тебя домой.

Шелдон растерялся, ему совсем не хотелось домой, но он не знал, что ответить. В первый раз за всю свою жизнь, он не знал, что ответить. На помощь ему пришла Эми, к его большому облегчению.

\- Пусть он остается, Пенни. Завтра воскресенье и я позабочусь о нем. Все нормально, Шелдон не стеснит меня нисколько. Я всегда одна и компания мне не помешает.

Шелдон улыбнулся и благодарно посмотрел на Эми. Он опять почувствовал себя счастливым. И это чувство ему понравилось.

Была уже полночь, когда Леонард и Пенни оставили пару наедине. Они стояли у двери и не знали, что им делать дальше. Первым заговорил Шелдон:

\- Эми, я бы хотел принять душ, но не знаю, справлюсь ли я сам – он скромно опустил глаза.

\- Конечно, я помогу, Шелдон, но может лучше ванну? Существует меньшая вероятность получить травму, при приеме ванны, чем душа. И… я сделаю тебе пузырьковую ванну, чтобы не видеть твои… гениталии – Эми смущенно отвела взгляд в сторону.

\- Хорошо – спокойно ответил Шелдон – я пока достану свою пижаму и зубную щетку.

Когда ванна была готова, Эми помогла Шелдону забраться в нее. Не глядя, держа его за здоровую руку. Когда он разрешил ей повернуться, она заметила, что ванна маловата для такого высокого мужчины, как Шелдон. Его голые колени высоко торчали из воды. Зато все его хозяйство было надежно укрыто под мыльными пузырями.

\- Ты помоешь меня, Эми – произнес Шелдон, удивляясь своей наглости.

\- Да, конечно. Начнем с головы, согласен? – спокойно спросила Эми, придав уверенности Шелдону, своим низким голосом.

Он кивнул и закрыл глаза. Эми принялась за работу. Она смочила его волосы. Набрала шампунь в руку и стала массировать его голову. Шелдон напрягся, но быстро понял, что это приятно и стал получать удовольствие. Эми нежно копалась в его волосах, и ей это тоже нравилось. После использование кондиционера, Эми смыла волосы и взяла в руки губку с гелем. Она нежно прикоснулась к спине Шелдона и увидела, что все его тело покрылось мурашками. Эми продолжила протирать круги по спине физика, потом протерла здоровую руку, затем аккуратно и очень легко больную. После этого она прошлась по его груди. Эми изучала его тело, старалась запомнить каждую линию и каждый изгиб. Каждую родинку и каждый волосок.

У него было немного волос на груди, от которой шла тропинка вниз, по его животу и утопала в мыльных пузырьках. Эми молча делала свое дело, продолжая протирать его волосатые ноги, совершенно не замечая то, как Шелдон пристально ее разглядывал. Когда Эми опустила свою руку в воду и стала протирать низ его живота, стараясь не задеть его интимные места, Шелдон вдруг вспомнил свой сон. «Вверх, вниз, вверх, вниз», тело Шелдона отреагировало молниеносно. Он резко схватил Эми за руку и прохрипел не своим голосом:

\- Не надо… Эми… я прошу,… остановись. Дальше я сам.

\- Хорошо, я пойду, переоденусь и приготовлю тебе постель. Позови меня, когда захочешь выйти, я помогу. Хорошо?

Шелдон кивнул. Когда Эми вышла, он тяжело вздохнул. Надо успокоиться и быстро. Шелдон пытался упорядочить свои мысли. Что с ним случилось? Он никогда так не реагировал на женщин. Он вообще считал себя асексуалом.

Заметила ли она его возбуждение? А что, если заметила. О мой Бог! Пока он размышлял, вода начала остывать, и надо было вылезать из ванны. Шелдон позвал Эми. Она вошла, в сатиновой ночной рубашке, которая была достаточно скромной. Все тело Эми было скрыто от глаз. Эми достала полотенце и подошла к ванне. Она вытянула руки, чтобы принять Шелдона и завернуть его в полотенце, и отвернулась.

Шелдон встал, опираясь на руку Эми всем своим весом, но внезапно ее рука не выдержала его тяжести, физик потерял равновесие и рухнул обратно в ванну, увлекая за собой девушку. К счастью он не повредил больное плечо. Шелдон понял, что Эми лежит на нем сверху, сильно зажмурившись.

\- О! Господи! Шелдон! Ты не ушибся? – тревожно спросила она, промокая насквозь.

\- Нет, Эми, не волнуйся, я в порядке. А ты? - напряженно спросил он.

\- Я тоже в порядке – ответила она.

Их лица почти соприкасались. Ее длинные волосы занавеской накрыли его лицо. Шелдон поднял здоровую руку и заправил их за ухо. Она так хорошо пахла. Шелдон не удержался и прижал свои губы к ее губам. Его первый поцелуй. Бабочки резвились в его животе. Шелдон приоткрыл рот и провел языком по ее нижней губе. Эми застонала, что придало ему большую уверенность. Он еще шире открыл рот и захватил ее губы полностью, поочередно лаская своим языком, то верхнюю губу, то нижнюю. Его здоровая рука забралась в волосы Эми, и он крепче прижал ее к себе. Наконец они оторвались друг от друга. Оба тяжело дышали. Эми приподнялась над Шелдоном, потянула его за руку и помогла ему сесть, и тут сквозь промокшую ткань ночной рубашки, он увидел ее грудь. Всю, полностью. Шелдон сглотнул и почувствовал, что снова возбужден. Эми засуетилась и встала на колени. Отчего подол ее ночной рубашки всплыл кверху. Тут до нее дошло, что она практически голая, как и Шелдон. Она попыталась встать, но Шелдон дернул ее за руку на себя, и она плюхнулась прямо на его эрекцию. Физик застонал от похоти и крепче прижал ее к себе. Он снова привлек девушку к себе и начал страстно ее целовать. Когда ему понадобился глоток воздуха, он на миг оторвался от нее, снял ее очки и, положив их на корзину с бельем, вновь продолжил поцелуи. Он начал со лба, постепенно продвигаясь ниже: глаза, нос, уши, снова губы. Он пожирал ее губы. Шелдон всунул свой язык ей в рот и встретился с ее языком. Страсть переполняла их. Шелдон забыл о своих фобиях, забыл обо всех микробах. Его сердце бешено колотилось в его груди. О! Боже! Он хотел ее! Его бедра начали непроизвольное движение вдоль ее лона, и Эми начала отвечать на его движения. Они терлись друг об друга, и это сводило их обоих с ума. Шелдон пытался расстегнуть ночную рубашку Эми, она помогла ему и спустила ее с плеч, оголив свои груди. Шелдон тут же прильнул к одной груди губами и стал ее сосать. Затем он легонько потянул сосок зубами, одновременно щекоча его языком. То же самое он проделал и со второй грудь. А тем временем движения их бедер становились все быстрее и быстрее. Оба были на грани взрыва.

\- Эми – прохрипел Шелдон – Эми, только не останавливайся, умоляю. О! Боже, Эми, как хорошо. Прижмись ко мне сильнее, пожалуйста – их темп стал бешеным. Вода из ванны выплескивалась на пол, но им было все равно. Шелдон вдруг просунул свою руку между ее ног и нащупал клитор. Его палец срочно включился в работу, быстро потирая его. Для Эми этого оказалось достаточно. Она затаила дыхание и с громким стоном пришла к своему освобождению, прижавшись со всей своей силой к его эрекции. Шелдон сразу почувствовал сильный оргазм и взорвался с диким воем, когда его сперма вырвалась на свободу.

Эми прижалась к его груди, в полном блаженстве.

\- Что ты со мной сделала, лиса? – прошептал Шелдон, поглаживая ее по спине.

\- То же, что и ты со мной – ответила она, с глупой улыбкой на лице. – Однако вода совсем остыла и нам пора выбираться отсюда.

\- Я думаю, Эми, что мы должны сегодня спать вместе, после всего этого. Ты согласна?

\- О! Да! Доктор Купер! Как пожелаете – ответила ему Эми. Улыбка не сходила с ее лица, да и с его тоже.


	5. Глава 4 Напряжённое воскресенье

**Глава 4. Напряженное воскресенье.**

Первый луч солнца пробился сквозь жалюзи в спальню Эми, она открыла глаза и улыбнулась, вспоминая прошлую ночь. Она занималась сексом с мужчиной своей мечты. Она Эми Фарра Фаулер, невзрачная женщина с кучей комплексов, над которой издевались сверстники в школе и в колледже всю ее жизнь. И вот двадцати восьми летней женщине, судьба подарила прекрасного мужчину, умного, красивого и страстного. Вот если бы вернуться во времени и сказать себе, пятнадцатилетней Эми, что все будет хорошо. Она повернула голову направо и увидела его. Какой же он милый, когда спит. Просто мальчишка. Нижняя губа немного оттопырена, отчего он еще больше походил на ребенка. Глаза плотно закрыты, только длинные ресницы слегка подрагивали. Шелдон улыбался и слегка постанывал во сне. Дыхание было не совсем ровным. Ему снился сон. Ей так захотелось поцеловать его, но и будить не хотелось. Если только легонько. Эми приподнялась и мягко прикоснулась губами к его щеке.

\- Эми…- прошептал он во сне и повернулся на спину.

Тут она скользнула глазами по его телу и увидела немаленькую эрекцию, которая была очень сильно заметна, даже под одеялом. Эми захотела прикоснуться к ней, но тут ее мочевой пузырь потребовал к себе внимания. Эми вздохнула и посмотрела на часы, которые показывали почти шесть. Она тихо выскользнула из кровати и направилась в ванную. После своего освобождения, она умылась и почистила зубы, после чего вернулась в спальню. Шелдон все еще крепко спал. Эми хотела прилечь рядом, но передумала и пошла, готовить завтрак. Через двадцать минут она услышала, что Шелдон проснулся и пошел в ванную, после чего вышел к ней в своей пижаме в клеточку.

\- Доброе утро Эми – сказал он и опустил глаза.

\- Доброе утро. Как спалось? – спросила Эми и тоже смутилась.

\- Спасибо хорошо. На самом деле мне уже лучше и я могу вернуться домой. Спасибо, что ухаживала за мной, Эми.

\- О?! … что же, не смею тебя задерживать, Шелдон. После завтрака я отвезу тебя домой – Эми почувствовала, что ее сердце разбилось.

Завтрак проходил в полной тишине. Наконец Эми не выдержала и заговорила:

\- Шелдон, я не понимаю, почему ты так себя ведешь, как будто между нами ничего не произошло. Мы занимались сексом, в конце концов, а теперь ты словно чужой – гневно воскликнула Эми.

\- Эми – спокойно произнес Шелдон – прости меня за все. Я не знаю, что со мной произошло. Я был словно дикий зверь. Я совсем не такой Эми. Я другой, я человек науки, а не какой-то хиппи диппи. В том, что случилось между нами, виновата ты и твоя волнующая грудь. И еще твои зеленые глаза, которые меня смущают. Я предлагаю перезагрузить наши отношения до того момента, когда мы упали в ванну.

Эми не знала, что ответить. С одной стороны она еле-еле сдерживала слезы от разочарования, с другой стороны он практически признал, что она ему нравится. Эми впала в ступор. Она понимала, что если отвергнет его предложение о перезагрузке, то потеряет его навсегда. Этого она допустить не могла. Лучше плохой мир, чем хорошая война. Был еще вариант, они могли остаться друзьями. Да и она тоже была хороша, занималась сексом с мужчиной, которого видела второй раз в жизни. В конце концов, она могла бы использовать обратную психологию, игнорируя его как мужчину и принимая как друга.

\- Хорошо, Шелдон, останемся друзьями – грустно ответила она и вдруг засуетилась, не поднимая на него глаза Эми сказала – Ну… ты готов поехать домой? Я отвезу тебя, когда ты переоденешься.

Когда Шелдон ушел в спальню, слезы покатились из ее глаз. Это было такое разочарование. Но надо собраться и жить дальше. С ним и в то же время без него. Перезагрузка – это так смешно, как будто она сможет забыть. Эми сидела на диване в своих мыслях и ждала Шелдона, но он все не выходил. Наконец, она встала и пошла за ним.

\- Шелдон? – осторожно спросила Эми – у тебя там все в порядке? – тишина – Шелдон. Я вхожу.

Эми открыла дверь и увидела физика, свернувшегося на кровати в форме плода, он так и не переоделся. Эми обошла кровать и подошла к Шелдону. По его щекам катились слезы. У девушки сжалось сердце. Она присела рядом и слегка дотронулась до его руки. Шелдон дернулся, но сразу расслабился.

\- Шелдон, что случилось? – спросила она, легко похлопывая по его руке.

\- Эми, ты меня выгоняешь, а мое плечо все еще болит – всхлипывал он, вытирая слезы рукавом. Эми была в шоке.

\- Шелдон, ты сам сказал, что хочешь поехать домой.

\- Нет, Эми. Я этого не говорил – ответил он ей.

\- Нет говорил…

\- Эми – прервал ее Шелдон - Я не говорил этого. У меня эйдетическая память, Эми. Я помню, что сказал я, помню, что сказала ты. Я помню каждое слово, которое ты сказала в самолете. Я сказал, что могу поехать домой, но не говорил, что хочу этого. У Эми упала челюсть.

\- Эйдетическая память?! Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, Шелдон. О, Господи! Как же я хочу изучить твой великолепный мозг, это так сексуально – в ней моментально проснулся нейробиолог. Эми задумалась на мгновенье, а потом ее что-то кольнуло, и она тихо произнесла: - Так ты не хочешь поехать домой?

\- Не хочу – тихо произнес Шелдон и всхлипнул.

\- Ну… ладно… окей… оставайся, сколько хочешь, Шелдон, я буду рада, разделить с тобой компанию - Эми была на седьмом небе – может, посмотрим кино?

\- А у тебя есть Доктор Кто, или Звездные войны?

\- Нет, Шелдон, но у меня есть Звездный путь, следующее поколение. Подойдет?

\- Тогда пойдем смотреть? Я люблю Звездный путь радостно сказал Шелдон. Он вскочил с кровати настолько быстро, насколько ему позволило его больное плечо, схватил Эми за руку и повел ее в зал.

Пока Шелдон загружал диск, Эми сделала попкорн. Оба уселись на диване и стали наблюдать за приключениями команды космического корабля Энтерпрайз. Шелдон был в восторге. Он подпрыгивал на диване и размахивал руками, как щенок перед прогулкой. Эми тайком бросала взгляды на Шелдона, ухмыляясь, она подумала: «О, Боже, я соблазнила ребенка». Внезапно Шелдон спросил у нее:

\- Эми, кто тебе нравится больше Кирк или Пикар?

\- Как командир корабля, я больше склоняюсь к Пикару, но Кирк такой сексуальный – ответила Эми, не сводя глаз с экрана. Шелдон взял пульт и остановил просмотр. Он внимательно посмотрел на брюнетку и сказал:

\- У тебя один секс на уме, да? Мы вообще-то смотрим шедевр мировой киноклассики, а ты отвлекаешься на андрогенную сексуальность Кирка. И ничего в Кирке нет сексуального, подумаешь эти надутые губки – Шелдон отвернулся от Эми, скрестив руки на груди, и обиженно выпятил нижнюю губу. Немного помолчав, он ехидно добавил. - Кирк, Пикар - Спок, лучше всех. Особенно, если его играет Леонард Нимой.

Эми усмехнулась и решила поиздеваться над Шелдоном:

\- Но зато Захари Квинто в роли Спока такой сексуальный, просто душка… мм…. Это была последняя капля для Шелдона. Он выключил телевизор и гневно посмотрел на нее.

\- Ну, спасибо тебе Эми, ты испортила Стар Трек. Теперь я не смогу его спокойно смотреть. Всегда буду думать о том, что ты считаешь всех сексуальнее меня – внезапно Шелдон осекся – Упс… - тихо произнес он. Эми рассмеялась и подмигнула Шелдону:

\- Нет, никто не сексуальней тебя, Шелдон, ты король секса – сказала она и тихо добавила – для меня, по крайней мере. Хоть мне и не с чем сравнивать.

Шелдон сверлил ее глазами и не верил своим ушам:

\- У тебя не было раньше мужчин, я правильно тебя понял?

\- Да, Шелдон, я девственница – смущенно ответила Эми – правда моя мать заставляет меня ходить на свидания, раз в год, чтобы я могла пользоваться ее грилем Формана – Эми вздохнула – пора мне уже самой купить этот гриль. Надоели мне все эти свидания. Все равно на меня никто больше одного раза не смотрит. Наверное, мне придется всю жизнь прожить в одиночестве.

\- Эми, а как же я? У тебя теперь есть я, а у меня есть ты. Мы нашли друг друга. Ты очень на меня похожа, Эми. Я не встречал раньше, таких как ты. А те парни просто идиоты. И раз уж ты об этом заговорила… ну,… о сексуальности, то я тоже девственник. Хотя мне уже двадцать девять лет.

Эми внимательно посмотрела на Шелдона. Ей не верилось, что у такого парня ни разу не было сексуальных отношений. Ночью в ванне, он показался ей довольно опытным. Эми набралась храбрости и спросила его:

\- Так значит, то, что мы делали в ванной... это было для тебя тоже впервые или ты делал это раньше?

Шелдон закатил глаза и, вздохнув, произнес:

\- Эми, мы решили закрыть эту тему, перезагрузив наши отношения, но отвечая на твой вопрос, то да. Для меня и поцелуи, и все остальное было впервые.

И тут Эми решила пойти ва-банк, она набрала воздуха в легкие и выпалила, прямо ему в лицо:

\- Шелдон, это ты решил сделать перезагрузку, а не я. И я не хочу выкидывать этот эпизод из моей жизни. Это был самый счастливый момент, который случился со мной, и возможно, он никогда не повторится, я отказываюсь его забывать – Эми выпалила весь свой монолог на одном дыхании и, глотнув воздуха, добавила – если ты не захочешь продолжать наши отношения, то я пойму. Но я не могу общаться с тобой как с другом. Ты для меня больше, чем просто друг. Ты очень нравишься мне, Шелдон, как мужчина. Решение за тобой, я приму любой твой ответ. А теперь давай закажем пиццу. А пока мы ее ждем, ты выпьешь свои таблетки, и я вотру в твое плечо мазь. Хорошо? – попыталась сменить тему разговора Эми.

Но Шелдон глубоко задумался над ее словами. Он долго еще сидел на диване, глядя в одну точку. Эми позвонила в доставку и поставила чайник, а Шелдон все сидел и думал. Эми нервно ходила взад и вперед за его спиной, покусывая свои губы, и не сводила глаз с Шелдона. Ведь от его слов зависит ее судьба. Наконец он вышел из ступора и, взглянув на нее, заговорил:

\- Эми, как я тебе уже говорил, я человек науки и все романтическое мне было чуждо, до тебя. Я понял, что моя жизнь уже никогда не станет прежней. Перемены неизбежны, а я ведь так ненавижу перемены. Но, тем не менее, я сопоставил все факты и понял, что моя жизнь будет лучше с тобой, чем без тебя. Мой ответ мужчина, а не друг – Эми была готова наброситься на Шелдона и задушить его в своих объятиях. Но прежде чем она сделала шаг к нему, физик остановил ее жестом и продолжил – Эми я еще не готов к коитусу, но возможно мы могли бы повторить то, что случилось с нами этой ночью. Но, я буду готов к соитию рано или поздно. Ты подождешь меня Эми?

\- Конечно, Шелдон, я буду тебя ждать столько, сколько потребуется. Тем более, что мы можем заниматься в постели и другими вещами – томно сказала Эми и приподняла брови, глядя на физика в упор. Шелдон засмущался и опустил глаза. Он почувствовал, что на подходе паническая атака, но его спас стук в дверь. Доставщик принес пиццу.

После еды они вместе убрали со стола, поиграли в контрфакты и уселись на диване посмотреть еще одну серию Стар Трека. Сначала они сидели на приличном расстоянии друг от друга, но потом Шелдон раскрыл свои объятия для Эми, и она сразу прижалась к нему, закинув ноги на диван. Девушка согрелась в его объятиях и мирно уснула на груди физика. В десять часов вечера Шелдон разбудил ее, поцелуем в щеку.

Эми, ты обещала натереть мое плечо мазью – тихо прошептал он ей на ухо. Эми открыла глаза и поймала себя на мысли, вот бы так всю жизнь просыпаться в его объятьях.

\- Да, Шелдон, иди, прими душ, а после я натру тебя мазью.

Через десять минут Шелдон вышел из душа, обернутый только в полотенце. Эми чуть не уронила из рук чайник.

Она завороженно разглядывала его тело. При его высоком росте, примерно один метр восемьдесят шесть сантиметров, Эми быстро сделала расчет, он был немного худым, примерно семьдесят шесть килограммов, но довольно хорошо сложен. Его бицепсы были довольно внушительными. Эми заметила, что его размер ноги тоже был большим. « Верно, люди говорят, что размер ноги мужчины выдает размер его пениса. Чем больше нога, тем больше член» Эми хихикнула своей мысли. Шелдон уселся на диване, Эми подошла к нему и стала втирать мазь в его плечо. Шелдон замурлыкал от ее прикосновений.

\- Ах, Эми, как приятно – пропел он. Эми улыбнулась и, понизив голос, прошептала ему прямо в ухо:

\- Я еще и не такое умею, доктор Купер, хочешь, покажу.

\- Еще как хочу - еще более низким голосом ответил он.

Эми попросила его повернуться к ней спиной и нажала своим пальцем на его миофасциальную точку в том месте, где соединяются ключичная и плечевая кости.

\- О, Господи! Эми, твои руки волшебные! – застонал от блаженства Шелдон и тяжело задышал. Эми усмехнулась.

\- Всего лишь мое знание нервной системы, Шелдон, при правильном нажатии куда надо, я смогу и убить тебя. Всего лишь биология – Эми захихикала и сказала – а теперь пей свое молоко и в кроватку. А я пойду приму душ.

Через пятнадцать минут Эми вошла в спальню. Шелдон лежал в кровати и ждал ее. Брюнетка сняла очки, положила их на тумбочку и забралась под одеяло. Оба лежали на спине и смотрели в потолок, не зная как вести себя дальше. И почему вчера все было так просто, когда они вместе вышли из ванной, забрались в постель и быстро уснули в объятьях друг друга. Наконец Эми нарушила молчание:

\- Спокойной ночи, Шелдон.

\- Спокойной ночи, Эми – Шелдон наклонился над ней, чтобы дать ей поцелуй на ночь. Он медленно прикоснулся к ее губам, но почувствовал, что одного прикосновения не достаточно. Он сильнее надавил на ее губы и снова ощутил тот же мимолетный приятный запах. Теперь он понял, что это запах ванили и шоколада. Она пахла как его любимое печенье, которое пекла ему бабуленька. Шелдону захотелось вдруг еще больше этого вкуса. Он раздвинул ее губы и проник своим языком ей в рот. Эми ответила на его поцелуй чуть слышным стоном, что придало еще больше уверенности Шелдону. Он провел языком по ее небу и зубам. Их языки встретились и закрутились в танце страсти. Но ему нужно было больше, теперь нижняя область его тела, взяла на себя командование над его мозгом. Шелдон оставил губы Эми и перешел на ее шею. Он провел языком по ее горлу до яремной вены и стал жадно целовать и посасывать то место за ухом, от которого у Эми побежали мурашки по всему телу. Тем временем руки Шелдона уже расстегивали пуговицы на ее ночной рубашке. Добившись своей цели, Шелдон сразу переключился на груди Эми. Их форма была идеальна для его ладоней. Сжав большим и указательным пальцем ее соски, он начал одновременно покручивать их. Эми почувствовала острое возбуждение в ее тазовой области и застонала. Шелдон понял, что ей это нравится и, взяв сосок в рот, начал дразнить его своим языком. Эми застонала еще громче, что еще больше распалило Шелдона. Он сел на колени, приподнял Эми за руки и снял с нее ночнушку. Теперь они оба были почти голые. Он в полотенце, она в трусиках. Шелдон не сводил глаз с ее груди. Эми засмущалась и прикрылась руками. Она знала, что форма ее тела была не идеальна и очень стеснялась себя. Небольшая грудь, совсем не плоский и мягкий живот, широкие бедра. Эми очень боялась, что ее фигура не понравится Шелдону. Она считала себя уродом и думала, что и все остальные думают о ней так же. В школе ее дразнили пальцами гориллы Фаулер. Но за столько лет она приняла тот факт, что она страшная, смирилась с этим, не ожидая ничего романтического в жизни. Она полностью отдала себя науке и вот теперь, она отдавала себя Шелдону.

Физик понял, что она смущена и медленно развел ее руки в стороны. Не сводя глаз с лица девушки, он произнес:

\- Эми, не смущайся. Дай мне посмотреть на тебя. Мне очень нравится твоя фигура, и я хочу запомнить все твои изгибы.

Эми почувствовала небольшое облегчение и дотронулась ладонью до щеки Шелдона. Он закрыл глаза и прижался к ее ладони, которая была теплой и мягкой. Эми улыбнулась и заговорила:

\- Спасибо, Шелдон, мне очень приятны и важны твои слова. Ты даже не знаешь насколько.

Она наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать его, но Шелдон перехватил инициативу и их губы слились в страстном поцелуе. Шелдон прижимался к ней все ближе и ближе, пока Эми не удержалась и упала на спину, увлекая на себя физика. Сквозь полотенце она поняла, что Шелдон готов к активным действиям. Его эрекция уперлась в ее лоно. И если бы его член не был бы прикрыт полотенцем, а на Эми не было бы трусиков, то он точно был бы в ней. Внезапно Эми очень сильно этого захотела. Она опустила свои руки на его ягодицы и прижала его к себе сильнее. Шелдон застонал. Это было такое прекрасное ощущение. Он приподнялся на локтях и еще сильнее прижал свои бедра к ней, закрыв глаза, он наслаждался. Тестостерон делал свое дело, Шелдону хотелось большего. Он встал на колени и сдернул с себя полотенце, выпустив на свободу своего маленького друга. Эми широко распахнула глаза от шока, когда увидела его размер. Пенис парня был намного больше, чем она представляла и в длину, и в обхвате. Его головка уперлась Шелдону в пупок. Эми открыла рот от удивления, и начала паниковать. Шелдон ухмыльнулся, почувствовав себя, альфа самцом, он гордо заявил:

\- Тебе нравится то, что ты видишь, Эми? А ведь я еще не до конца возбужден. – Эми сглотнула и быстро заморгала.

Шелдон начал легко поглаживать себя, не переставая следить за действиями девушки. Эми почувствовала, что трусики промокли насквозь, и в ее влагалище началась пульсация, словно ожидая проникновения. Она скрестила ноги, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить пульсацию, но напрасно. Это действие вызвало обратный эффект. Острое чувство пронзило ее гениталии, и девушка дернулась от неожиданности, что не ускользнуло от Шелдона. Он поднял брови и усмехнулся, продолжая ласкать себя, прямо перед ее глазами. Он удивлялся своей самоуверенности. Физик, наконец, обхватил свой член пальцами и начал медленно накачивать. Эми не могла оторвать глаз от этого зрелища, пытаясь ничего не пропустить и только тяжело дышала. Шелдон вдруг прекратил свои действия и, наклонясь над ней, стал медленно стягивать ее трусики. Эми затаила дыхание, но позволила ему сделать это. Шелдон не спешил, наслаждаясь ароматом женственности Эми. Справившись со своей задачей, он прикрыл своей ладонью черный треугольник волос и произнес: - Удивительно. Они такие мягкие. – Эми закрыла глаза, ожидая дальнейших действий, которые не заставили себя ждать. Шелдон раздвинул ее ноги и уселся между ними, продолжая гладить ее лобок. Вдруг он взялся за ее лодыжки и резко притянул девушку к себе, так, что ее попа оказалась на его коленях. Теперь она не сможет свести свои ноги вместе и скрыть от его глаз, все свои женские прелести. Эми покраснела как вареный рак и прикусила губу. Но Шелдон не заметил этого, изучая анатомию женского тела. Наконец он несколько раз провел пальцем по ее мокрой женственности, поднес его к своим губам и облизнул. Для Эми это было слишком:

\- Что ты делаешь, Шелдон? – смущенно спросила она.

\- Пробую тебя на вкус, Эми. Ты вкусная. Немного терпкая и слегка соленая. Поразительно. Мне нравится. И я хочу еще – тихо сказал он. Затем добавил – можно?

Эми молча кивнула и закрыла глаза, ожидая почувствовать его палец на своих чреслах. О, как сильно она ошибалась. Шелдон приподнял ее повыше и припал к ней губами. Эми вскрикнула. Шелдон остановился. Он всегда был джентльменом и вдобавок к этому, он был техасцем. А техасцы не обижают своих женщин.

\- Эми, я сделал тебе больно? – спросил он взволнованно.

\- Нет, Шелдон, я просто не ожидала. Продолжай, мне очень приятно. Шелдона не нужно было просить дважды. Он снова прильнул к ней и неуверенно начал лизать ее соки. Эми застонала от блаженства. Язык Шелдона двигался все быстрее и увереннее, одновременно приподнимая Эми все выше и выше, до тех пор, пока ее задница не оказалась на его груди. Эми практически лежала на лопатках. Шелдон вошел в раж, он добрался до ее клитора и закрутил свой язык вокруг него. Эми получала неописуемое наслаждение, когда ощутила, что его палец входит в ее лоно. Она оказалась на небесах. Внезапно Эми поняла, что Шелдон делает что-то еще своей другой рукой. Она немного повернула голову и увидела, что второй рукой парень само удовлетворялся. Это возбудило ее еще сильнее. Она была на грани, когда первая волна оргазма ударила за ней вторая и еще, еще, еще. Эми закричала, вцепившись руками в простыни. Шелдон понял, что она пришла, быстро оставил свое служение и улегся на нее сверху, прижав свой член к ее пульсирующей вагине. От этого действия оргазм Эми усилился, и она пришла второй раз, или это было продолжение первого, она не поняла. Девушка находилась в полной прострации, прижимаясь сильнее к Шелдону, и испытывая афтершоки, от полученного наслаждения. Тем временем Шелдон продолжал целовать ее лицо, шею, плечи, грудь. Эми почувствовала, что его трясет от возбуждения. Шелдону нужно было освобождение, и Эми собиралась помочь. Она прошептала ему в ухо:

\- Шелдон ложись на спину. – Он повиновался, и Эми увидела, что его пенис стал еще больше. Она сглотнула и обхватила его распухший член своими пальцами. Он был горячим и пульсировал у нее в руке. Она слегка нажала на него и медленно начала двигать своей рукой вверх и вниз. Шелдон застонал от контакта, но этого ему было мало:

\- Эми – прохрипел он – сожми сильнее, пожалуйста, и быстрее. Эми заволновалась и ответила ему:

\- Покажи как надо, я боюсь причинить тебе боль.

Шелдон положил свою руку сверху, сильно сжал свой член вместе с ее рукой и начал накачивать все быстрее и быстрее. – Отпусти, Шелдон – прошептала она – я поняла. Я позабочусь о тебе, расслабься.

Шелдон расслабился, а Эми продолжила удовлетворять его. Она оказалась хорошей ученицей, Шелдон стонал все громче – О! Боже! Эмиии… только не останавливайся! – он практически кричал. Его дыхание стало прерывистым и не глубоким. Шелдон приподнялся на локтях, чтобы видеть ее движения. Он чувствовал, что скоро придет. Неожиданно Эми взяла член в рот и, охватив его губами, продолжила скользить по всей длине вверх и вниз. Шелдон начал поднимать свои бедра, ей навстречу, имитируя половой акт. Ему так хотелось прижать ее голову ближе к себе, но понимал, что его пенис велик для нее. Эми начала лизать головку и Шелдон почувствовал, приближение момента извержения и запаниковал. Он не знал, куда ему кончать:

\- Эми… я уже… скоро… Эмиии… отпусти меня… - но она не отпустила. С громким криком наслаждения – Господи! Эмммиии… как хорошо! - Шелдон выстрелил ей прямо в рот и упал на подушки. Эми проглотила сперму, вытерла губы и подползла к нему. Она нежно поцеловала Шелдона в губы, он тут же ответил на поцелуй, просунув свой язык ей в рот, где только что был его член. Он вкусил свой собственный запах, это показалось эму не неприятным, а скорее наоборот. Эми почувствовала то же самое, ей тоже понравился ее собственный запах на губах Шелдона.

Эми пристроилась на груди Шелдона, почувствовав себя маленькой девочкой. Она слушала его дыхание и строила планы о будущем, вместе с ее любимым мужчиной. Шелдон обнял ее и прижал ближе к себе: « Моя женщина. Никому не отдам» подумал он.

Вот так, в объятьях друг друга они отправились в блаженный мир сновидений.


	6. Глава 5 Обидеть и утешить

**Глава 5. Обидеть и утешить.**

Шелдон еще спал, когда Эми проснулась и начала готовиться к работе. Она приняла душ, приготовила ему завтрак, написала записку и уехала на работу. Эми изучала центры удовольствия у морской звезды, когда зазвонил телефон. Она сняла перчатки и взяла трубку. Номер был незнакомым.

\- Доктор Фаулер слушает – официально произнесла она.

В трубке была тишина. Эми удивилась, но спросила еще раз:

\- Вас не слышно, кто вы? Наверное, связь плохая, перезвоните – Эми отчетливо слышала чье-то дыхание, неприятное чувство возникло в ее животе. Тем не менее, она продолжила работу.

Через несколько минут телефон зазвонил вновь. Эми вздрогнула от неожиданности и взяла трубку. Опять тишина. Снова тот же номер. Это напрягало. Как только Эми положила телефон на стол, он снова зазвонил. Она схватила трубку и рявкнула в нее:

\- Послушайте, если вам нечего сообщить, зачем звонить?!

\- Эми, это Пенни – раздался неуверенный голос на другой стороне.

\- Ой! Извини Пенни, я не знала, что это ты. Кто-то звонит мне и молчит в трубку. Я просто разозлилась – ответила Эми.

\- Так у тебя есть тайный поклонник? – хихикнула Пенни.

\- Не говори ерунду, Пенни. С моей-то внешностью, кому я нужна?

\- А Шелдон? Я точно уверена, что ему-то ты точно нужна. Эми улыбнулась, вспомнив соблазнительного красавца. Ей захотелось сразу же выпалить блондинке обо всем, что случилось в эти выходные, но она корректно промолчала. Тем не менее, Пенни продолжала:

\- Как кстати Шелдон? Плечо все еще болит? Если он здоров, мы можем встретиться и познакомиться поближе.

\- С Шелдоном все хорошо, выздоравливает. Я бы тоже с удовольствием встретилась с тобой. Я позвоню вечером, когда приду с работы.

\- Договорились. Буду ждать. Пока – ответила Пенни и отключилась.

Эми взвизгнула от восторга. Она не ожидала, что такая яркая девушка, как Пенни захочет с ней общаться.

Рамона шла по коридору Калтеха, когда из приоткрытой двери лаборатории экспериментальной физики, услышала громкий смех. Она знала, что это лаборатория Леонарда и Шелдон захаживал к нему. Девушка притаилась за дверью и прислушалась.

\- Послушай Говард, я говорю правду. Не знаю, почему ты мне не веришь. Её зовут Эми Фарра Фаулер, и она нейробиолог в Калифорнийском университете. Я не знаю, почему Пенни проболталась, Шелдон просил ничего не говорить о ней. – Рамона прильнула к двери и стала слушать внимательнее. Леонард продолжал: - ну ладно слушайте дальше, все равно уже все всплыло на поверхность. Только Шелдону ни слова. Похоже, что у него сильные чувства к этой девушке.

\- Да ладно, у нашего Шелбота чувства? Ни за что не поверю. Он еще не дорос до полового созревания – сказал Говард, усмехнулся и продолжил – да и откуда ты узнал, что он запал на нее?

\- Шелдон сам сказал – ответил Леонард – они познакомились в самолете, когда он возвращался из Техаса. После их встречи, он не мог забыть о ней – сердце Рамоны бешено колотилось в груди. Она была в ярости.

\- Это так романтично – вступил в разговор Радж – любовь с первого взгляда, высоко в небесах – индиец вздохнул – так он нашел ее?

\- Да нашел – ответил Леонард – и это самая смешная часть. Шелдон знал, что она любит зоопарк и пошел туда, в надежде на встречу…

\- И что тут смешного – перебил его Говард.

\- Подожди – продолжал Леонард – когда начался дождь, он побежал на автобусную остановку, через дорогу. И получил машиной удар под зад.

\- Ну и где должно быть смешно? – съязвил Радж.

\- Смешная часть в том, Радж, что за рулем была та самая Эми.

\- Я знаю! - воскликнул Радж – это судьба! Я так рад за нашего Шелдона.

\- И теперь, если он влюбился, то может быть перестанет быть таким дерьмом? – заговорил Говард.

Рамона не могла больше этого переносить и быстро зашагала прочь. В ее планы, относительно Шелдона, вмешалась какая-то сучка Эми. Она должна все о ней узнать и быстро. Рамона остановилась у кабинета Шелдона и постучала. Нет ответа. Она подергала дверную ручку и поняла, что дверь заперта. Войдя в соседний кабинет, Рамона обратилась к симпатичной шатенке, сидящую за столом:

\- Привет Алекс. Я ищу доктора Купера. Ты не знаешь, где он? У меня к нему дело.

\- Доктора Купера сегодня не будет и завтра тоже. Может я смогу вам помочь?

\- О, нет. У меня вопрос личного характера. А что с ним случилось, он заболел? – лукаво спросила Рамона.

\- Нет. У доктора Купера осталось три дня отпуска, он решил воспользоваться ими – ответила Алекс.

\- Ну, тогда мой вопрос подождёт. До свидания, Алекс.

Рамона зашла к себе в кабинет и бросилась к телефону. Она набрала номер отдела кадров Калифорнийского университета и стала ждать. После третьего сигнала ей ответили:

\- Отдел кадров Калифорнийский университет, чем могу помочь?

\- Здравствуйте. Вас беспокоят из Калтеха. Не могли бы вы дать мне номер телефона отдела нейробиологии? - Рамона записала и снова стала набирать номер. Ждать пришлось не долго.

\- Отдел нейробиологии, чем помочь?

\- Добрый день. Мне срочно нужно поговорить с Эми Фарра Фаулер, а я не знаю ее номер телефона. Это по-поводу ее квартиры.

\- Извините, но мы не даем личные номера телефонов. Политика университета.

\- Ой! Что же мне делать? Понимаете, я ее соседка, она дала мне свой номер на тот случай, если что-нибудь случится. Так вот случилось. У нее прорвало трубу, и вода течет в мою квартиру, а я не могу найти ее номер телефона. Помогите мне, пожалуйста – взмолилась Рамона.

Ну, хорошо, только не говорите никому, что получили его от меня, хорошо? Записывайте…

Рамона записала номер и, усмехнувшись, подумала, что она была близка к провалу, если бы эта женщина жила бы в доме, а не в квартире. В следующий раз надо быть внимательнее. Через минуту она позвонила Эми. На другой стороне ответил низкий женский голос: - доктор Фаулер слушает…

Шелдон лежал на кровати Эми и читал ее статью о реакции низших беспозвоночных на различные раздражители в журнале « Нейрон», когда услышал звук, открывающейся двери. Он вышел из спальни и увидел маленькую женщину, которая вошла в квартиру и, закрыв за собой дверь, увидела Шелдона.

\- Кто вы? И что вы здесь делаете? – резко спросила она. Шелдон растерялся, но быстро собрался с мыслями и ответил:

\- А вы кто?

\- Это квартира моей дочери и я имею полное право находиться здесь, в отличие от вас – злобно ответила женщина. И осмотрела физика с головы до ног. Шелдон был в пижаме и это ей не понравилось.

\- Ну, тогда, позвольте мне представиться. Доктор Шелдон Купер. Физик теоретик. Калифорнийский технологический университет. Я нахожусь здесь с полного согласия доктора Фаулер. А вы… мэм?

\- Сэнди Фаулер. Мать Эми. И я хотела бы узнать, почему вы в пижаме доктор Купер?

\- О, это. Эми сбила меня на машине и теперь заботится обо мне. У нас договор. Я не иду в полицию, а она помогает мне поправиться – важно ответил Шелдон, заложив руки за спину и раскачиваясь с пятки на носок.

\- Значит так, молодой человек, вы совсем не выглядите больным, скорее наоборот. Я вам советую покинуть квартиру моей дочери, немедленно – Сэнди указала на дверь.

\- Простите миссис Фаулер, но не вы пригласили меня и не вам меня выгонять. Это не ваша квартира. И если вы не верите, что я болен, то всегда можете позвонить Эми и спросить у нее – Шелдон поднял бровь и слегка наклонил голову вперед в знак подтверждения своих слов.

Этот его жест разозлил Сэнди, она схватила телефон и позвонила Эми. После разговора с дочерью, она немного смягчилась и обратилась к физику:

\- Моя дочь подтвердила ваши слова, но мне не нравится, что незнакомый мужчина находится в ее квартире. Вы можете подтвердить, что вы не вор или насильник? Хотя в этом никто и никогда не признается. Я просто волнуюсь за безопасность моего ребенка – грустно произнесла Сэнди.

\- Позвольте мне напомнить вам, миссис Фаулер, что я являюсь ведущим ученым в своей области. А так же моя мать, Мэри Купер, не воспитывает воров и насильников. Ваша дочь любезно согласилась приютить меня, позаботившись о моем здоровье, а также разделить со мной постель. За что я ей очень благодарен.

У Сэнди упала челюсть – Что вы такое говорите? Постель? Эми разделила с вами постель? Вы сумасшедший, мистер Купер?

\- Доктор Купер! И я не сумасшедший, моя мама меня проверяла – Шелдон скромно опустил глаза. Он понял, что сказав про постель, он перегнул палку. Ну, почему он до сих пор не научился закрывать рот вовремя.

\- Доктор Купер! Я очень вами недовольна. Скажу честно, вы мне не нравитесь. Вы воспользовались невинностью моей дочери, чтобы ублажить свою похоть. Я не за что не поверю, что такой красивый мужчина как вы заинтересуется такой невзрачной девушкой как Эми. Я клянусь, что не позволю вам, доктор Купер, разбить ей сердце. И… чем скорее вы расстанетесь, тем быстрее она забудет вас – сказала Сэнди грустно, затем подумав немного продолжила – Я надеюсь, вы использовали защиту?

Шелдон не знал, что сказать, а ведь он всегда знал, что сказать. Ему совсем не понравилось то, что сказала о нем эта женщина. Она была не права во всем, точнее в чем-то она все-таки была права. В том, что он действительно не мог удержать свою похоть в узде. Переварив ее слова Шелдон ответил:

\- Миссис Фаулер, вы были в корне не правы, когда сказали, что Эми невзрачная. Я не согласен с этим заключением. Эми самая красивая и добрая девушка, которую я когда-либо встречал. Я не собираюсь разбивать ее сердце, скорее наоборот. Мне очень нравится ваша дочь. Она почти такая же умная как я и мне очень хорошо с ней.

Сэнди внимательно посмотрела на него, словно изучая, потом спросила: - как долго вы знакомы?

\- Мы познакомились неделю назад, когда летели из Техаса. Потом мы вновь встретились три дня назад, когда она сбила меня на машине. Но если быть более точным мы знакомы тридцать шесть часов двадцать пять минут плюс три часа тридцать пять минут в самолете. В общей сложности мы общались, сорок часов ровно. Сегодня мы еще не виделись.

Когда Шелдон закончил свою тираду, в квартиру вошла Эми. – Привет всем – сказала она, положив свою сумочку на диван. – Я вижу, вы познакомились? Кто хочет чаю с ромашкой? – зная свою мать, Эми сразу догадалась какой чай нужен.

Эми поставила три чашки на журнальный столик и все расположились на диване. Эми взволнованно поглядывала на мать, прихлебывая из своей чашки. Затем поставила чашку на стол и заговорила:

\- Мама, наверное, у тебя много вопросов, относительно Шелдона? Спрашивай – Эми взяла чашку и сделала глоток.

\- У меня есть вопрос, Эми, как ты могла лечь в кровать с первым встречным парнем? – от неожиданности Эми выплюнула чай и закашлялась. Шелдон бросился к ней и стал хлопать по спине. Неодобрительно посмотрев на Сэнди, он произнес:  
\- Так и убить можно, миссис Фаулер. Хочу уточнить, что я не первый встречный. Это обидно вообще-то.– Сэнди фыркнула и, не обращая на него внимания, обратилась к Эми.

\- Дочь, разве я не говорила тебе, что девственность – это самое важное для девушки. Разве так я тебя воспитывала, чтобы ты, как проститутка, прыгала в постель к незнакомцу.

\- Мама! Я взрослая женщина! Позволь мне самой решать, что и когда мне делать! Это не твое дело с кем я сплю. – Эми сорвалась на крик – и да, мама, в постели мы с Шелдоном как дикие животные! Я до сих пор удивляюсь, как мы еще не покалечились! Мне просто необходимо загасить в чреслах пламя, разожженное Шелдоном! Пойдем в спальню, Шелдон, ты удостоишь визитом мою вагину – Эми вскочила с дивана, взяла Шелдона за руку и потащила его в спальню, громко хлопнув дверью.

Эми бросилась на кровать и зарыдала. Шелдон присел рядом и, похлопывая ее по плечу, неловко произнес:

\- Ну, ну, не плачь, Шелдон рядом….

Он услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь. Это означало одно, мать Эми ушла. Шелдон погладил девушку по голове и сказал:

\- Эми, ты расстроена, я принесу тебе чай.

\- Я не хочу чай, Шелдон, я хочу побыть одна – всхлипнула Эми.

\- Это не обсуждается – сказал он и вышел из комнаты.

Эми не могла поверить, что мать может так опозорить ее перед Шелдоном. Теперь он мог подумать, что она не только к нему может прыгнуть в постель, но и к другим тоже. Её собственная мать назвала её проституткой. Это было невыносимо. Подростком Эми всегда была послушной девочкой, она боялась свою мать. Если бы Шелдона здесь не было, то Эми уже сидела бы в шкафу раскаянья. Но теперь ей хотелось бунтовать. Она вытерла слезы и обратилась к физику, вошедшему в спальню с чашкой горячего чая:

\- Шелдон, я хочу заняться с тобой коитусом. Возьми меня. – Шелдон чуть не уронил чашку. Он открыл рот и часто заморгал. Эми встала с кровати и подошла к нему.

Она взяла у него из рук чашку и, поставив её на тумбочку, прильнула к его груди. Шелдон не знал, что ответить. Он обнял её за талию и произнес:

\- Эми. Ты ведь не хочешь этого на самом деле, так?

Эми отпрянула от него и посмотрела в его глаза. Эти чёртовы глаза сводили её с ума. Она сглотнула и сказала:

\- Я хочу тебя с нашей первой встречи в самолете. А ты, Шелдон, ты хочешь меня?

\- Эми. Да, я тоже хочу тебя. Сегодня ночью я чуть не потерял контроль. Но Эми, боюсь, что я еще не готов. Помнишь, что ты сказала, что подождешь меня? Ты ведь подождешь, Эми? – Шелдон прижал её голову к своей груди и вздохнул. Эми тут же расслабилась в его объятьях. Неожиданно в дверь постучали. Эми и Шелдон недоумённо поглядели друг на друга:

-Ты кого-то ждешь? – спросил Шелдон.

\- Нет – ответила она и пошла, открывать дверь.

На пороге, улыбаясь во весь рот, стояли друзья Шелдона. Все пятеро. Эми открыла рот, она знала только Леонарда и Пенни. Шелдон вышел из спальни, решив проверить, кто еще побеспокоил Эми. Он закатил глаза и выдохнул:

\- А вы чего тут делаете?

\- Сюрприз! – дружно крикнули они в один голос.

\- Я не смог их остановить, извини Шелдон – произнес Леонард и добавил – я говорил, что это плохая идея.

\- О! Вы друзья Шелдона, это так здорово! Молодцы, что пришли навестить его. Проходите – сказала Эми и отошла от двери, приглашая всю банду, пройти в квартиру.

\- Вообще-то мы пришли познакомиться с тобой. Кстати я Говард Воловиц, инженер НАСА, Калтех – сказал худощавый брюнет с дурацкой прической, стиля начала семидесятых годов. На нем была, тщательно подобранная по цвету, одежда. Сиреневые джинсы, под цвет им, рубашка. Фиолетовая водолазка. Всё это одеяние украшали большая пряжка Бэтмена на ремне и маленькая голова инопланетянина на вороте водолазки.

С ним под руку стояла маленькая блондинка в очках, с выдающимся бюстом. Синее платье в мелкий цветочек было прикрыто розовым кардиганом, на ногах синие колготки. Девушка была довольно миленькой. Она протянула руку Эми и представилась: - Я Бернадетт, учусь на микробиолога и работаю официанткой с Пенни, в кафешке.

Эми пожала ей руку и перевела взгляд на симпатичного индуса, который сразу же опустил глаза и спрятался за спиной Леонарда. Эми недоумённо посмотрела на Шелдона, который сразу же пришел на помощь другу:

\- Эми позволь представить тебе доктора Раджеша Кутрапали. Он астрофизик и так же, как и мы все работает в Калтехе. Не обращай на него внимания, он не может разговаривать с женщинами. Ну а Пенни и Леонарда ты уже знаешь. Как видишь, Эми, я тот социальный клей, без которого они не могут существовать. Где я там и они – гордо выпалил Шелдон. Вся банда одновременно закатила глаза.

Не обращая на них внимания Шелдон продолжал – Вот видишь, Эми, теперь придется заказывать пиццу…

\- Мы принесли китайскую еду – перебил его Леонард – Эми мы взяли на себя смелость заказать тебе курицу с мандаринами, но если тебе не нравится, мы можем поменяться.

\- Очень хорошо. Я всегда заказываю курицу с мандаринами – все переглянулись и Шелдон толкнул в бок Леонарда, ухмыляясь – видишь она такая же, как я – сказал он и, обращаясь к Эми добавил – Эми, я всегда заказываю курицу с мандаринами.

Все расселись у журнального столика, кто на диване, кто на полу и принялись за еду. Вечер прошел довольно быстро за разговорами и смехом. Эми, как нейробиолога, особенно заинтересовал избирательный мутизм Раджа, она даже предложила ему воткнуть в его мозг иглу и сделать его абсолютно счастливым на всю жизнь. Отчего Радж смутился и опустил глаза. Эми очень понравились друзья Шелдона. В десять часов все ушли и Шелдон помог Эми с уборкой. Она приготовила Шелдону стакан молока и пошла в душ.

Эми смывала кондиционер с головы, когда почувствовала руки Шелдона, крепко обхватившие её тело сзади и легкие поцелуи на шее. Она расслабилась в его объятиях и стала получать удовольствие. Поцелуи перешли на плечи. Тем временем руки Шелдона массировали ее грудь. Эми прижала голову к его груди и закрыла глаза, тихонько мурлыкая. Шелдон опустил голову и нашел ее губы, которые стал мягко посасывать. Его язык осторожно раздвинул ее губы и проник в рот. Эми нашла язык парня своими губами и начала его сосать. Шелдон застонал. Он ухватился пальцами за её соски и стал крутить, не выпуская груди из своих рук. Поцелуи становились все жарче. Теплая вода скатывалась по их телам, вызывая эффект ещё большего возбуждения, при соприкосновении с кожей. Шелдон все сильнее прижимал к себе девушку. Он чувствовал, что она подвластна ему, и ему это очень нравилось. Хотелось ещё больших ощущений. Руки Шелдона опустились к ее женственности. Он начал нежно потирать клитор большим пальцем, засунув указательный и средний в ее лоно. Эми ахнула от неожиданности, слегка наклонив верхнюю часть своего тела вперед, что сразу же дало Шелдону новую идею. Он прошептал ей в ухо:

\- Эми… наклонись ниже – она повиновалась. Он продолжал шептать – раздвинь ноги, пожалуйста. Эми немного расставила ноги. Это движение помогло Шелдону проникнуть своими пальцами в неё ещё глубже. Эми застонала ещё громче, когда его пальцы заскользили в ней все быстрее и быстрее. Девушка почувствовала, что его член оказался между её ног. Она сжала ноги, поймав пенис Шелдона в ловушку. Парень захотел вытащить его, медленно отводя свои бедра, но трение о её бедра стало очень приятно. Он снова прижал свои бедра к её бедрам. Впервые он почувствовал, что движение его члена в столь сжатом пространстве дает ему неописуемое наслаждение. Шелдон стал повторять движения бедрами, когда подумал, что они практически занимаются коитусом, только без проникновения. И это было приятно. Движения его пальцев и бедер становились все быстрее и беспорядочнее, дыхание у обоих было частым и прерывистым. Эми упёрлась руками в стену, чтобы не упасть. Её ноги дрожали от напряжения, но ей было все равно. Она блаженствовала. Волна удовольствия была все ближе, внезапно накатила и омыла ее, когда проворные длинные пальцы Шелдона нашли ее G-пятно. Эми испустила громкий стон. От чего Шелдон почувствовал себя ещё самоуверенней. Он вынул из неё свои пальцы, сжал обеими руками бёдра девушки и стал толкать своими бедрами ещё сильнее. Шелдон сжал зубы и зарычал. Вскоре струя спермы вырвалась на свободу, окатив бедра Эми. Шелдон прижался к спине девушки. Его сердце бешено колотилось в груди. В горле пересохло, но ему было так хорошо. Внезапно его озарило. Надо купить презервативы.

\- Эми, ты в порядке? Я не причинил тебе боли? – взволнованно спросил Шелдон, развернув её к себе и обняв.

\- Нет, Шелдон, было очень хорошо – улыбка не сходила с её лица и Эми почувствовала себя полной дурочкой, оттого, что не может прекратить улыбаться. Они помогли друг другу вымыться, и пошли спать. Физик никогда не спал лучше за всю свою жизнь.


	7. Глава 6 Первый раз

**Глава 6. Первый раз.**

Шелдон проснулся от звонка стационарного телефона. Посмотрев на часы, он обнаружил, что уже довольно поздно. Эми была на работе, и видимо ему придется поднять трубку. Физик накинул халат на голое тело и пошел к телефону. Немного подумав, он ответил на звонок:

\- Квартира доктора Фаулер. У аппарата доктор Купер.

На другой стороне промолчали. Шелдон услышал лишь сбившееся дыхание. Он спросил:

\- Эми. Это ты? – на том конце кто-то всхлипнул и положил трубку. «Странно» - подумал физик. Не успел он отойти от телефона, как раздался еще один звонок. Шелдон снова поднял трубку. Тишина. « Все страньше и страньше» - подумал он, неприятное чувство ревности кольнуло сердце физика.

Рамона швырнула свой телефон через весь кабинет и упала в кресло. - Да как он посмел! – крикнула она. Шелдон неумолимо ускользал из ее рук. Этого она допустить не могла. « Он провел ночь дома у этой Эми, подлец». Ей надо было быстрее действовать. Рамона отправилась в столовую, надо больше информации. Там она увидела троих друзей, которые оживленно спорили. Девушка подошла к ним поздороваться. Они поприветствовали её и, но за свой стол не пригласили. Рамона села неподалеку и прислушалась к разговору, делая вид, что читает книгу. Так она и сидела, пока ребята не ушли, не получив полезной информации. Разговор был о том, как бреются вампиры. Шелдона или Эми не вспоминали. Хотя, была затронута вечеринка на Хэллоуин в магазине комиксов Стюарта. Шелдон наверняка будет там. Рамона начала строить план. Сначала надо узнать кто такой Стюарт. Это было легко.

Стюарт раскладывал новые комиксы, когда в дверь вошла красивая рыжеволосая девушка и стала разглядывать витрины. В магазине, кроме них никого больше не было.

\- Вам помочь? – спросил Стюарт.

\- О, да моему брату нужен комикс. У него день рождения, хочу порадовать его. Что посоветуете?

\- Сколько лет брату и чем он интересуется?

\- Ему двадцать. Он любит комиксы про Флэша, Человека Паука и Бэтмена – ответила Рамона.

\- Тогда рекомендую этот – Стюарт протянул ей комикс, про Человека Паука.

Рамона взяла его и наклонилась за сумкой, заранее поставленной ей на пол. Её грудь почти выскочила из декольте. Стюарт сглотнул. Рамона достала кошелек, расплатилась и пошла к выходу, виляя бедрами, да так, что сбила с прилавка фигурку Супермена, которая разлетелась на мелкие кусочки. Рамона прикрыла рот ладонью в испуге.

\- Ой! Простите меня, я такая неуклюжая. Я вам компенсирую ущерб. Сколько она стоит?

\- Двадцать долларов – ответил Стюарт.

\- У меня осталось пятнадцать, но я могу пригласить вас на ужин. Завтра у меня, придете?

\- Д…да… - заикаясь, ответил Стюарт.

\- Вот адрес, приезжайте в семь. Буду ждать – сказала Рамона и, подмигнув ему, выскользнула в дверь.

Зайдя в свою квартиру, Эми почувствовала очень вкусный запах. Шелдон суетился у плиты.

\- Привет Шелдон. Чем так вкусно пахнет? – она подошла к нему и, обняв за талию, стала принюхиваться.

\- О! Это рецепт моей мамы. Жареная курица. Скоро будем ужинать. Согласен. Пахнет она бесподобно – сказал Шелдон, положив руки ей на бедра и прижав к себе.

Эми подняла голову и, заглянув ему в глаза произнесла:

\- Я говорила не о курице, а о тебе.

\- Сарказм? – недоуменно спросил Шелдон.

\- Нет не сарказм. Ты пахнешь детской присыпкой, как сексуальный малыш – Эми глубоко вдохнула его запах – Да, и курица тоже пахнет восхитительно.

\- Это тальк. Он входит в состав детской присыпки. Так что можно сказать и так. Но я не понял, это был комплимент или нет? Я плохо разбираюсь в социальных взаимодействиях.- Шелдон засмущался.

Эми погладила его ладонью по щеке и, легко поцеловав в губы, прошептала: - Это комплимент, Шелдон. Твой запах заводит меня.

\- Заводит куда? Я ничего не понимаю, Эми, что происходит? – Шелдон начал паниковать.

Эми прикоснулась к его лицу своими ладонями и мягким голосом произнесла:

\- Шелдон, успокойся. Я имела в виду, возбуждает. Твой запах возбуждает меня. Слово заводит - это эвфемизм, молодежный сленг.

Шелдон расслабился и улыбнулся. Подумав некоторое время над её словами, почесав свой подбородок, он сказал:

\- Я понял. Заводит твои гениталии? – Шелдон приподнял бровь и издал короткий смешок – правильно?

\- Ага. А ты молодец. – Эми улыбнулась во весь рот и показала все свои жемчужные зубы.

\- Эми, пообщавшись с Пенни, ты вкусила уличной жизни. Она плохо влияет на тебя – прошептал Шелдон ей в ухо и ущипнул её за задницу. Эми взвизгнула:

\- Шелдон! Это что ещё за новости? – с фальшивым гневом воскликнула она и пощекотала его по ребрам.

Шелдон попытался вырваться, но Эми крепко держала его.

\- Эми! Отпусти! Эми! Что ты делаешь? – визжал Шелдон – ну держись! Я отомщу! – со смехом выпалил он.

Внезапно Эми отпустила и бросилась в зал, крича по дороге: - Сначала поймай меня!

Шелдон бросился в погоню. Но поймать девушку было не легкой задачей. Она постоянно выскальзывала из его рук.

В мужчине проснулся инстинкт охотника. Шелдон начинал злиться. Он был лучшим во всем, но эта девчонка его постоянно озадачивала. Теперь она была его добычей, он не мог отступить. Шелдон понял, что она не собирается ему поддаваться. Физик решил применить другую тактику. Ведь он был гений, в конце концов.

\- Ой! Моё плечо! – воскликнул он и схватился за него.

\- Шелдон! Что случилось? – обеспокоилась Эми и бросилась к нему.

\- Попалась! – крикнул Шелдон, обхватив её за талию и прижав к себе – Теперь тебя ждет наказание – Эми усмехнулась. Но Шелдон продолжал серьёзным голосом:

\- Я не шучу, Эми.

\- И как же ты хочешь меня наказать? Не позволишь мне смотреть новый Стар Трек? – шаловливо спросила Эми.

\- О. Нет. Это было бы слишком сурово. Ты же не убила человека, в конце концов. Знаешь, есть одно наказание, которое отец применял к моему брату, когда тот забирался в его грузовик, чтобы поклюкать виски. Он шлепал его.

\- Ты собираешься отшлепать меня?! - Удивилась Эми.

\- Я не в восторге от этого, Эми, но ты не оставила мне выбора. После ужина я тебя отшлепаю.

Эми уставилась на Шелдона, быстро моргая. В это время раздался звонок таймера. Ужин был готов.

Эми наслаждалась едой. Курица была великолепна. Эми съела две порции. Во время ужина она заметила, что Шелдон над чем-то задумывался. Эми спросила, в чем дело. Шелдон внимательно посмотрел на нее, прищурив глаза. Подумав как сформулировать вопрос, он произнес:

\- Эми, сегодня случилось, что-то странное. – Эми вопросительно посмотрела на него. Шелдон продолжил:

\- Утром тебе позвонили. Я позволил себе ответить на звонок. Никто мне не ответил. Тогда я подумал, что это ты. Я назвал тебя по имени и спросил ты ли это. На другом конце вздохнули и положили трубку. Это было странно. Звонили два раза. Ты ничего не скрываешь от меня, Эми? Может быть, у тебя есть другой? – взволнованно спросил Шелдон. Эми подумала немного, словно вспоминая что-то, затем заговорила:

\- Да, это странно. Вчера мне в офис тоже звонили два раза. Тоже тишина. И нет, у меня нет другого парня – подумав она добавила – у меня вообще нет парня.

Брови Шелдона поползли наверх: - Эми, а как же я? Кто я для тебя, как не твой парень? – возмущенно произнес он.

\- Шелдон, насколько я помню, даже без эйдетической памяти, ты не просил меня стать твоей девушкой – грустно ответила она.

\- Я думал, что это подразумевалось. Это и так понятно. Эми, мы занимаемся сексом. Значит, я по умолчанию становлюсь твоим парнем, а ты моей девушкой. Ведь так? Или я опять чего-то не понимаю? – Шелдон растерянно посмотрел ей в глаза. Эми погладила его по щеке и тихо сказала:

\- Это так, Шелдон, но у меня раньше никогда не было парня, никто не смотрел на меня больше одного раза – Эми опустила глаза. Шелдон завороженно смотрел на её подрагивающие длинные ресницы. Вобрав в легкие как можно больше воздуха, он смело выпалил:

\- Эми Фарра Фаулер, ты будешь моей девушкой?

Эми чуть не потеряла свою челюсть. После того, как она пришла в себя, тихо сказала:

\- Шелдон, ты спросил, потому, что пожалел меня?

\- Нееет, Эми, Я спросил потому, что хочу, чтобы ты стала моей девушкой. А Шелдон Купер не делает ничего, чего он не хочет – гордо заявил он, приподняв подбородок.

Эми хихикнув, объявила: - Ты похож на молитвенного богомола, Шелдон, а богомолы пожирают своего партнера.

Эми задумалась, потом добавила:

\- Шелдон, я боюсь, что в один момент ты пожрешь меня и выплюнешь. Я этого очень боюсь – Эми вдохнула.

Шелдон заправил её волосы за ухо и уверенно сказал:

\- Эми, я не знаю, что готовит нам судьба, хоть я не верю в судьбу, но я знаю здесь и сейчас, ты мне нужна. Я хочу быть с тобой. Я хочу только тебя. Так ты будешь моей девушкой?

\- Да, Шелдон, я буду твоей девушкой.

\- Ну, вот и хватит об этом – с облегчением сказал он и продолжил – у нас есть незаконченное дело, подойди ко мне и ложись на мои колени.

\- Ты ведь ничего не забываешь, да? – спросила Эми.

\- Эми, - снисходительно произнес Шелдон – я помню даже тот день, когда моя мама решила приучать меня к горшку. И чем ей не угодили подгузники – мечтательно сказал он, устремив взгляд к потолку физик продолжал:

\- это было дождливый вторник…. – внезапно Шелдон закончил мечтать и, похлопал по своим коленям:

\- Давай ложись и начнем. Эми взяла пульт и включила музыку.

\- Это ещё зачем? – спросил физик.

\- Чтоб не пугать соседей во время наказания – ответила Эми, крутя прядь своих волос, когда из динамика раздался эротичный грубый голос Барри Уайта.

Шелдон ещё раз похлопал по коленям, а Эми удобно расположилась на них.

\- Эй, так не пойдет – воскликнул Шелдон, твоя юбка будет мешать мне. Сними её. И… кардиган тоже.

Эми встала и медленно начала снимать юбку, глядя в его глаза. Шелдон сглотнул, почувствовав легкое возбуждение. Наконец Эми справилась с задачей, оставшись в блузке и трусиках, она снова улеглась на его колени. Неожиданно она ощутила резкий шлепок: - О! Мой… - возбуждённо воскликнула она. Шелдон остановился:

\- Прошу прощения – произнес Шелдон – но наказание не должно приносить наслаждения. Эми выдохнула:

\- Тогда шлепай меня посильнее. – Эми закусила губу.

\- Может, отшлепаю и посильнее – передразнил он её.

Шлепки продолжались с определенной частотой, что ещё больше завело Эми. Она начала поскуливать, тяжело дыша. Шелдон тоже получал эмоциональное наслаждение. Он чувствовал себя хозяином. Он мог делать все, что хочет и она покорна ему. Он владел ею. Эти мысли возбуждали его.

Эми чувствовала его эрекцию под своим животом и прижалась к ней. Шелдон застонал и подался ей навстречу.

Он прекратил экзекуцию и стал поглаживать её ягодицы. Эми прикусила свой кулачок, когда Шелдон начал спускать с неё трусики. Физик увидел на её попе явный отпечаток его ладони. Он наклонился и поцеловал его, затем продолжил опускать трусы все ниже. Эми приподняла бедра, чтобы помочь ему с этой процедурой. Затем она вскочила на колени Шелдона как амазонка в седло, широко раздвинув ноги вокруг его бедер. Она страстно поцеловала Шелдона и заглянула в его глаза. Прекрасного голубого цвета почти не осталось, зрачки были сильно увеличены и взгляд расфокусирован. Парень был очень возбужден. Эми принялась целовать и покусывать его шею, мочки ушей, спускаясь все ниже. Провела языком по адамову яблоку. Тем временем её руки тоже не ленились. Эми резким движением сорвала с него обе майки и откинула их в сторону. Наконец он был топлес, что дало ей свободу действий. Она нежно провела пальцами по его груди, уделяя особое внимание соскам. Она подумала, какова будет реакция мужчины, на это взаимодействие и ущипнула их. Шелдон вздрогнул и мурашки пробежали по его телу. «Ему нравится» - подумала она и сразу другая мысль « а что, если языком?» Она наклонилась и лизнула, сначала один, затем другой. Шелдон снова застонал. Эми начала аккуратно их посасывать. Он закрыл глаза от удовольствия. Девушке нравилось доставлять ему это удовольствие. Шаловливые пальчики Эми уже расстегнули его ремень и молнию на брюках. Она слезла с его колен и опустилась перед ним на колени. Шелдон приподнялся, а Эми сняла с него брюки вместе с трусами. Его пенис высоко поднял свою голову и был готов к работе. Эми расположилась между его ног, расстегивая свою блузку. Она сняла ее и бросила в кучу остальной одежды. Следом туда же полетел и бюстгальтер. Руки Шелдона сразу оказались на груди девушки. Эми мягко отвела их в стороны и, прошептав: - потом, Шелдон, наслаждайся – начала лизать его член, как мороженое. Шелдон громко застонал и, схватив её голову, прижал к себе еще ближе. Эми тут же охватила член губами и медленно стала сосать. Шелдон замычал и закрыл глаза. Он был на седьмом небе. Эми продолжала двигать головой всё быстрее, лаская одной рукой его бедра, другой придерживая его мужество, тем самым ограничивая его, чтобы член не проскочил ей в горло. Шелдон снял руку Эми со своего бедра и направил её к яичкам. Девушка сразу поняла, чего он от неё хочет и начала катать их в ладони. Шелдон тяжело дыша, начал двигать бедрами. Хриплым ломающимся голосом он прошептал: - Да! Так, детка, давай… быстрее… о, Боже!

Шелдон открыл глаза, наблюдая за её действиями, из-под ресниц. Сердце бешено колотилось в его груди. Уже скоро. Ему хотелось и ей доставлять удовольствие, но была неудобная позиция. Он на диване, она на полу. Эми закрутила свой язык вокруг головки, его член проникал все глубже в горло. Шелдон все быстрее поднимал и опускал свои бедра. Наконец он закричал: - Эмиии… - и мощная струя спермы ударила в её горло. Эми оставила его член, села к физику на колени и сильно прижалась к его пульсирующей мужественности. Тело Шелдона дрожало от афтершоков, пока Эми нежно покусывала его шею. Когда его дыхание стало ровным, она слезла с него и пошла в ванную. Шелдон вопросительно посмотрел на неё и сказал:

\- Куда это ты направилась? Теперь моя очередь – с этими словами он поймал её руку и дёрнул на себя. Эми не удержалась и шлёпнулась на него сверху. Хихикнув, она сказала: - Шелдон мне надо почистить зубы.

\- Потом - сказал он и перевернул девушку на спину – Шелдон Купер не остаётся в долгу – он улёгся на неё сверху и начал серию поцелуев. Опускаясь всё ниже и ниже, задержавшись на её груди. Уделив особое внимание соскам, лаская и покусывая их, чем возбудил девушку до предела: - Эми – тихо сказал Шелдон – я читал, что два процента женщин могут оргазмировать только от стимуляции груди. Я хочу проверить эту гипотезу.

Шелдон усилил свои ласки. Он нежно кусал соски, проводя языком по их ореолам. Дыхание девушки стало частым и неглубоким. Её нижняя область начала пульсировать. Эми захотела сжать ноги, но между ними расположился Шелдон. Она почувствовала приближение чего-то приятного. Да, это была та самая волна, но не цунами, как от стимуляции клитора. Более мягкая и теплая, но, тем не менее, такая же напористая. Она неумолимо приближалась и вдруг накатила. Спокойно, но не менее интенсивно. Эми вскрикнула, дернулась и затихла. Да она относилась к этим двум процентам.

Шелдон тоже это понял и мило улыбнулся. Но он ещё не закончил. Его рука уже ласкала её женственность. Ловко раздвигая губы и растирая её влажность, он смочил клитор и круговыми движениями начал скользить по нему.

\- Ах, Шелдон, так приятно. Эта стимуляция очень эффективна – срывающимся голосом произнесла Эми.

Шелдон заглянул в её глаза и усмехнулся. Поцеловав девушку в губы, он начал спускаться к югу. Снова грудь, живот, бедра. Нежные быстрые поцелуи и стимуляция её гениталий, снова возбудили физика. Его задняя часть мозга снова взяла верх. Он хотел её. Хотел быть в ней.

\- Эми… пойдем… в спальню… - он встал и, подняв девушку с дивана, понес её в спальню. Шелдон нежно опустил её на кровать и подошел к своей сумке. Эми вопросительно посмотрела на него и открыла рот от удивления. Шелдон достал презервативы:

\- Эми. Я готов, если ты готова. Я не хочу больше ждать. Я хочу тебя Эми. Ты согласна? – Эми закивала головой. Шелдон продолжил: - Эми мир построен на судебных разбирательствах. Мне нужно устное подтверждение.

Эми улыбнулась и сказала: - Да, Шелдон, я согласна. Иди ко мне. Я тоже очень хочу тебя – не успела она договорить, как Шелдон, с проворством дикой кошки, запрыгнул к ней в постель. Зубами, разорвав упаковку, он достал презерватив и неловко раскатал его по своему возбуждённому, далеко не маленькому достоинству. Эми начала дрожать, что смутило Шелдона:

\- Эми, ты дрожишь. Тебе холодно? – спросил он.

\- Нет, Шелдон, просто я нервничаю, не знаю чего ожидать. Я представляла наше первое соитие и накрутила себя, в голове – дрожащим голосом произнесла Эми.

Шелдон улыбнулся и ответил, располагаясь между её ног и раздвигая бедра девушки, своими бедрами: - Тогда узнаем это вместе. Эми зажмурилась, прикусив губу. Её сердце пустилось вскачь. Она подняла руку к груди, чтобы замедлить его биение, когда услышала мягкий голос Шелдона: - Эми, посмотри на меня. – Девушка открыла глаза и посмотрела на него. Он продолжил: - Если ты не готова, мы можем остановиться.

\- Нет! Я хочу сделать это. Давай продолжай – ответила Эми и шире раздвинула ноги. Шелдон улыбнулся и Эми заметила дьявольскую искру в его глазах. Это ей понравилось. Он явно был готов и уверен в себе. Девушка расслабилась и, немного приподнявшись, обняла его за шею и привлекла к себе. Они мягко опустились на кровать. Шелдон начал с поцелуев, лаская руками все её тело. Эми блаженствовала. Её руки гладили его спину, бедра, мяли его ягодицы. Пальцы Шелдона скользнули в её лоно, нежно поглаживая клитор большим пальцем. Засунув в неё указательный, а за ним и средний палец, Шелдон начал раздвигать их, чтобы не причинить ей боль во время проникновения. Она должна принять его безболезненно. Эми стонала всё громче. Шелдон стимулировал её все быстрее. Девушка была возбуждена до предела. Её соки текли в руку Шелдона. Наконец он вынул из неё свои пальцы, взяв в руку член, он направил его в её лоно. Немного потеревшись о её женственность, чтобы смазать свой прибор, Шелдон начал медленно вводить его внутрь. Эми напряглась. Физик увидел это и его палец вновь начал ласкать её клитор, медленно продвигая член всё глубже, пока он не уперся в её мембрану. Шелдон надавил сильнее и прорвал её. Эми вскрикнула от боли. Он сразу остановился, дав ей время привыкнуть к его размеру. Он начал целовать девушку, продолжая потирать её клитор. Эми, наконец, прошептала: - продолжай Шелдон. - Просить второй раз не пришлось. Он прижал свои бедра к ней, член проскользнул глубже. Эми застонала. Шелдон понял, что ей понравилось и начал движение. Это было очень приятно. Физик вдруг почувствовал себя маятником и к движениям вверх вниз добавил амплитуду. Это было непередаваемое ощущение. Шелдон зарычал, увеличивая скорость. Эми тоже начала помогать ему, раскачивая своими бедрами. Наконец оргазм прокатился по телу, она закричала:

\- ШЕЛДОООН! О, МОЙ БОГ!

Шелдон ощутил, как её влагалище сжималось и расслаблялось, что доставляло ему ещё большее наслаждение. Он закрыл глаза, принимая и запоминая новое чувство. Шелдон наклонился к Эми и нежно поцеловал её. Эми обняла парня и поцеловала в ответ. Она была счастлива. Шелдон полюбовался новым изумрудным блеском её глаз, румянцем, покрывшим её щёки. Её грудь с возбуждёнными и торчащими, как две бусины, сосками, растрепанными по подушке длинными волосами. Она была прекрасна. Шелдон снова поцеловал её губы, приподнялся на руках и снова начал двигаться, все быстрее и сильнее. Эми подняла ноги и обхватила бедра Шелдона, отчего его член вошел ещё глубже. Движения становились беспорядочнее. Струйки пота бежали по его лицу и спине, но Шелдон не обращал на это внимания. В голове пронеслась мысль: « я в тебе, а ты во мне. Мы одно целое». Его глаза стали дикими, ноздри раздулись и с каким-то животным ревом, он пришел к финалу, выплескивая свою телесную жидкость в презерватив. После завершения, он рухнул на Эми, как подкошенный. Спустя несколько минут полного блаженства, он услышал.

-Шеелдоон, ты тяжелый – Шелдон приподнял голову и чмокнул Эми в нос. Оторвав от неё свои бедра, он выскользнул из неё и плюхнулся на соседнюю подушку. Эми положила голову на грудь Шелдона, слушая его сердцебиение, которое постепенно приходило в норму. Она заглянула в его глаза и сказала: - я твоя, а ты мой.

\- Ага… - выдавил он из себя. У него не осталось сил даже на разговоры. Он только улыбнулся ей и прижал ближе к себе. Немного полежав, в объятьях друг друга, Шелдон вспомнил, что не снял презерватив. Он отодвинул от себя, почти уснувшую Эми и сел на кровати. Вдруг он осознал, что его совсем не раздражают, ни микробы Эми, ни её телесные жидкости. Он гордо улыбнулся этому факту и снял с себя презерватив. Посмотрев на него несколько секунд, Шелдон понял, что на нем кровь и, упал в обморок.

\- Шелдон! – закричала Эми и бросилась к нему.


	8. Глава 7 Хеллоуин

**Глава 7. Хэллоуин.**

Пока Шелдон был в отключке, Эми поняла, в чем причина обморока. Шелдон боялся крови. Она вытащила использованный презерватив из его рук и выбросила его. Затем быстро приняла душ, чтоб смыть кровь со своих бедер и поменяла постельное бельё. Однако с простынью возникла проблема - Шелдон. Эми застелила сначала свою сторону, затем перекатив недвижимое тело парня на свою половину, расправила и другую сторону. Это было нелегко, Шелдон оказался очень тяжелым, несмотря на его худобу, но она справилась с задачей.

Через некоторое время физик пришел в себя и, не открывая глаз заговорил:

\- Эми, что случилось?

\- Ты потерял сознание от вида крови, Шелдон – Шелдон зажмурился ещё сильнее, чтобы снова не увидеть кровь, но Эми успокоила его, похлопав по руке:

\- Все в порядке, можешь открыть глаза, я убрала все следы. Я даже протерла твои руки антибактериальной жидкостью.

Шелдон осторожно открыл глаза и огляделся. По мокрым волосам Эми, он понял, что она успела принять душ.

\- Спасибо, Эми. Это важно для меня. Я действительно боюсь вида крови – подумав, он добавил – ещё я боюсь пауков, микробов, высоты, птиц и, быть затоптанным толпой. Если быть точнее, под толпой я подразумеваю тридцать пять взрослых или семьдесят детей.

Эми улыбнулась, погладив его по щеке. Подумав о множестве фобий своего парня. Подумать только, у неё есть парень. Внезапно её озарило:

\- Шелдон, ты сказал, что у тебя мизофобия? Но мы занимались оральным сексом, ты смог это сделать, почему?

Шелдон на мгновение задумался и произнес:

\- Да действительно, это интересный факт, может потому, что доверяю тебе, так же как и себе. Ты особенная, Эми, я понял это ещё в самолете. До тебя, я никогда не думал, что когда-либо буду близок с женщиной. Я считал, что секс – это не нужное взаимодействие особей человеческого вида. Меня тянет к тебе, Эми, с этим я ничего не могу поделать. Эми смутилась от его слов, опустив глаза, она сказала:

\- Ну, ладно, иди в душ. Я пойду, приготовлю чай, потом мы посмотрим кино. У меня есть хороший фильм « Маленький дом в прериях». Тебе нравится викторианская эпоха? – Шелдон сморщился, как будто проглотил муху.

\- Ну, Эмиии… - заныл он – ты же не серьёзно? Ещё предложи мне любовные романы почитать. У тебя есть один, я видел « Гордость и предубеждение», бее….

Эми показала ему язык и выбежала из спальни, Шелдон не понял, но решил не усугублять. Он пошел принять душ.

Когда он вышел, Эми сидела на кушетке и читала, перед ней на столике стояли две чашки чая. Шелдон взял свою и сел рядом. Заглянув в книгу и вздохнув, он сказал:

\- Я так и знал, ты любишь любовные романы. Это катастрофа. – Не отводя глаз от книги, Эми пробубнила:

\- Ну, конечно, куда им до комиксов.

\- Ты права, Эми – оживился Шелдон – комиксы, шедевр мировой литературы…

\- Ага, особенно трах, бум, бабах. Это очень захватывающе – перебила его Эми.

\- Ты невероятна, Эми, подумать только, да ты отжигаешь! – восторге воскликнул он – а ты знаешь, что самые крутые фильмы про супер героев написаны по комиксам Стэна Ли? Он гений, Эми, правда, не такой гений как я, но все же.

Эми приподняла брови, удивляясь его высокомерию, но решила подыграть:

\- Правда? Ты круче Стэна Ли?

\- Эми – снисходительно ответил Шелдон – Я разгадываю тайны мироздания. Заглядываю в глаза Богу, а он всего лишь пишет комиксы.

\- Шелдон! Это был сарказм! Тебе надо научиться распознавать его. Сарказм — один из видов сатирического изобличения, язвительная насмешка, высшая степень иронии, основанная не только на усиленном контрасте подразумеваемого и выражаемого, но и на немедленном намеренном обнажении подразумеваемого – выпалила она.

Шелдон захлопал глазами. Вся его спесь испарилась и ему стало грустно. Он тихо произнес:

\- Эми, я знаю, что такое сарказм, но не знаю, как его применять. Вот и ты смеёшься надо мной. Прости, что не могу распознать социальные взаимодействия. Я иногда мечтаю о том, что было бы здорово уметь читать мысли других людей. Я бы тогда знал, как смеются окружающие меня люди. Смеются ли они надо мной или со мной.

Эми стало жалко его. Она погладила парня по щеке и нежно поцеловала в губы.

\- Тебе не за что извиняться, Шелдон, ты мне нравишься таким, какой ты есть. Я не хочу, чтобы ты менялся.

\- Я тебе нравлюсь? – неуверенно спросил он – обычно я никому не нравлюсь.

\- Очень! Очень нравишься – улыбаясь, ответила Эми. Хотя в глубине души, она хотела кричать, что любит его. Но сдержалась и снова нежно поцеловала физика в губы.

\- Ты мне тоже нравишься Эми – прошептал он ей в ухо и громко добавил, – какое кино мы будем смотреть? Я предлагаю продолжение Стар трека. Выбери меня, выбери меня. Ха. – Шелдон улыбался во все свои тридцать два зуба.

Эми не удержалась и засмеялась, поймав себя на мысли, какой он милый и забавный. Шелдон продолжал:

\- Но, прежде, чем мы начнем просмотр, у меня вопрос. Ты пойдешь со мной на хэллоуинскую вечеринку в магазин Стюарта? Вечеринка костюмированная и мы можем пойти в костюмах какой-нибудь парочки. Будет весело.

\- Шелдон, я даже и не знаю – неуверенно произнесла она – я никогда раньше не была на вечеринках. Мне неловко. Я никого там не знаю.

\- Эми, не говори глупости. Ты почти всех знаешь. Там будут все мои друзья и девочки. Ну, пойдем… - Шелдон сделал глаза, как у кота из Шрэка.

\- Как я могу отказать таким глазкам? – рассмеялась Эми.

Пара, наконец, удобно устроилась на диване. Шелдон включил фильм и обнял свою девушку. Некоторое время они наблюдали за Пикаром и его командой. Наконец Шелдон нажал на паузу. Эми вопросительно посмотрела на его лицо. Через минуту он заговорил:

\- Эми,… наверное, мне придется вернуться к себе домой. Моё плечо уже не болит. Я чувствую, что злоупотребляю твоим гостеприимством – немного помолчав, он добавил – хотя мне совсем не хочется уходить. И я пропустил свою субботнюю стирку, и у меня закончилась чистая одежда.

Эми вздохнула. Она понимала, что он прав, но уже успела привыкнуть к забавному физику. Больше всего её расстраивало, что снова придется спать одной в холодной постели. Без его тепла и ласк. Она опять вздохнула и ответила:

\- Шелдон, я всё понимаю. Но сегодня ты останешься? – Он кивнул в согласии. Эми немного успокоилась и сильнее прижалась к нему. Шелдон наклонился и поцеловал её. Когда поцелуи стали нагреваться, зазвонил телефон Эми. Она неохотно встала и взяла трубку. На другом конце раздался звонкий голос:

\- Эми привет, это Пенни. Как там Шелдон? В порядке?

\- Да, привет, Пенни – весело ответила Эми – да, Шелдон поправился, полностью. Спасибо, что интересуешься. Завтра он вернется домой – уже не так весело добавила она, что не ускользнуло от Пенни.

\- Эми, у вас всё в порядке? О, Боже, чего он натворил? – обеспокоенно спросила Пенни.

Эми разволновалась и, заикаясь, ответила:

\- Ннет… ничего не натворил… все нормально. Он молодец.

\- Уверена? – подозрительно спросила блондинка.

\- О, да, он настоящий джентльмен – Эми хихикнула. Шелдон закатил глаза. Эми продолжила:

\- Так, что ты хотела, Пенни.

\- Я хочу пригласить тебя на девичник, завтра у меня. Я живу напротив квартиры Шелдона и Леонарда. Придешь?

\- Почему бы и нет? Конечно. До встречи.

\- Отлично. Завтра в семь вечера. Пока.

Эми отключила телефон. Шелдон усмехнулся и, разглядывая свои ногти, сказал:

\- Девичник, значит. Хочу предупредить. Пенни заливает за воротник, как заправский мужлан из Техаса. Будь осторожна с выпивкой. Ты можешь не заметить, как попадешь в её сети.

\- Шелдон, я уже не маленькая девочка, а ты не мой отец, чтобы учить меня жизни – раздражённо ответила Эми.

Шелдон поднял бровь и, внимательно посмотрев на Эми, произнес низким сексуальным голосом:

\- Ты права, я не твой отец. Я твой папик. Ну-ка, марш в спальню, раздевайся догола и ложись в кровать. Я приду и накажу тебя. – Шелдон протянул руку и указал пальцем на дверь спальни.

У Эми отвисла челюсть. Она не ожидала от Шелдона такой дерзости. Девушка молча встала и неуверенным шагом отправилась в указанном направлении, постоянно оглядываясь на физика.

Лежа, голая в кровати, Эми ждала своего парня. Её нижняя область немного болела, после первого раза. Она немного волновалась, что боль вернётся, но ей было всё равно. Она знала, что завтра Шелдон вернётся домой и хотела использовать оставшееся время на всю катушку.

Через некоторое время Шелдон зашел в спальню, уже в халате и грозно посмотрел на девушку. Эми стыдливо прикрылась одеялом.

\- Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я преподал тебе урок, юная леди? – Эми молча закивала головой.

Шелдон обошел кровать и медленно стал развязывать пояс халата. Эми сглотнула, не зная, что он задумал. Пояс поддался и Шелдон резко распахнул халат. Он был голым.

\- Хуу… – выдохнула Эми, теребя одеяло у своей груди.

\- Ты меня не слушаешься, Эми и я накажу тебя – ухмыльнулся Шелдон.

\- Опять отшлепаешь меня – тихо спросила она.

\- О, нет, хитрая лиса, я придумал другое наказание. Намного коварнее. И тебе это не понравится. Сегодня я буду мучить тебя, до тех пор, пока ты не научишься слушаться меня. Я очень люблю, чтобы мне подчинялись.

Эми смотрела на него вовсе глаза и не узнавала. Шелдон показывал себя совсем с другой стороны. Ей стало жарко. Эми решила играть по его правилам.

\- Так накажи меня, папик!- соблазнительно ответила она, особо выделяя слово «папик».

Шелдон не заставил себя ждать. Он резко сдернул с неё одеяло и запрыгнул к ней в постель. Он улегся на неё и начал покрывать её лицо и тело горячими поцелуями. Между поцелуями он прошептал: « ну держись, детка». Эми обняла его, лаская спину. Потом её руки опустились ниже, и она ущипнула его за зад. Шелдон дёрнулся, снял с себя её руки и завёл их за голову девушки, придерживая своей рукой: - Не хулигань, виксен – прошептал он ей в ухо и засосал её шею. Когда он закончил с шеей, то увидел, что оставил на ней засос. Это придало ему больше уверенности. Он пометил её, как свою территорию. Шелдон положил свободную руку на грудь девушки и начал мять её, зажимая сосок пальцами, одновременно покусывая зубами сосок второй груди. Эми возбудилась до предела, когда Шелдон внезапно отстранился от неё и отодвинулся на свою сторону кровати: - Шелдон? – возмутилась Эми. Шелдон лишь ухмыльнулся. Эми протянула к нему руку, но он отвел её в сторону, прошептав: - Эми, наказание началось. Ты будешь умолять меня о прощении. Шелдон снова ухмыльнулся и, приподнялся на локте, заглядывая ей в глаза, пытаясь прочесть эмоции девушки. В её расширенных зрачках он увидел сильное возбуждение. Он уже умел его распознавать. Эми сглотнув, заговорила:

\- Шелдон, в чем твоё наказание, я не понимаю?

\- Всё просто, Эми, ты не имеешь права меня трогать.

Эми с любопытством посмотрела на него:

\- Я не могу тебя тронуть? Тогда и ты не трогаешь меня.

\- О. нет детка. Ты не поняла. Это я наказываю тебя за непослушание, а не ты меня. Но ты можешь смотреть – прошептал он и лизнул её ухо. По телу Эми пробежала дрожь. Шелдон улыбнулся и стал поглаживать себя.

\- Открой глаза пошире, Эми, я хочу, чтобы ты ничего не пропустила – сказал Шелдон, продолжая ласкать себя. Он полулежал на боку, лицом к ней и обзор был хорошим. Эми тоже легла на бок, не сводя глаз с его внушительной мужественности. Шелдон охватил свой пенис большим и указательным пальцами и медленно начал мастурбировать. Эми, затаив дыхание наблюдала, как его нежная кожица скользит по напряжённому члену, то открывая его головку, то накрывая вновь. У девушки пересохло горло от этого зрелища. Внизу живота резвился целый рой бабочек. Эми сжала ноги, пытаясь усмирить своё женское начало. Её грудь взволнованно поднималась и опускалась. Она хотела дотронуться до члена своего парня, хотела его внутри себя, но было жесткое табу. Тем временем Шелдон продолжал, уже не пальцами, а кулаком, периодически смазывая пенис, выступающим из головки эякулянтом. Движения становились быстрее. Не сводя глаз со своей девушки, он наблюдал за её реакцией. Ему нравилось то, что он видел. Внезапно Эми засунула руку между ног и начала ласкать себя. Теперь они оба наблюдали.

\- Шелдон…, пожалуйста, возьми меня – умоляла она.

Это становилось невыносимо. Прерывистым грубым голосом Шелдон произнёс, не переставая мастурбировать:

\- Эмиии… ты… прощена… ммм…. Ты знаешь… ах… цифру… шестьдесят девять? О… Боже… Эмиии… я хочу тебя! Иди ко мне….

Эми знала, что означала эта цифра в сексе. Шелдону не пришлось ждать долго. Девушка уложила его на спину и встала над ним на колени. Взяв член парня в рот, она сразу начала сосать, запуская свой язык в щёлку головки. Шелдон застонал, запустив свой язык в её лоно, имитируя коитус. Его пальцы ловко крутили и оттягивали клитор. Теперь они оба стонали от сладострастия. Шелдон почувствовал, что близок к завершению, но он хотел быть в ней. Физик скинул с себя девушку, надел презерватив и вошел в неё, медленно и терпеливо, а не резко и сильно, как диктовала ему его похоть. Шелдон знал, что второй раз девушка может испытывать дискомфорт. Эми приготовилась испытать боль, но её не было. Благодаря количеству её естественной смазки, член Шелдона легко проскользнул в неё. Они уже не чувствовали смущения, как в первый раз.

Только полное доверие и страсть. Слившись воедино, они наслаждались друг другом. Удары быстрые, сильные и ритмичные. Всё ближе и ближе финал. Стоны всё громче, дыхание чаще. Сердце одно на двоих, оргазм один на двоих. Сперма Шелдона вырвалась на свободу в тот самый момент, когда сильная волна удовольствия уже омывала Эми. Они упали друг другу в объятья и тут же уснули.

После завтрака Эми отвезла Шелдона на Лос-Роблес авеню и поехала на работу, договорившись, что она посетит его квартиру после девичника. Они решили никому не говорить, что занимаются сексом, мир был не готов к этому событию, не говоря о друзьях Шелдона, но он настоял на том, что будет представлять её, как свою девушку. С этим Эми быстро согласилась. Она и сама хотела похвастаться, что у неё такой красивый и гениальный парень. У подъезда дома 1132 они нежно поцеловались и Шелдон вышел из машины. Эми помахала ему и уехала. Физик проводил её машину взглядом, пока она не скрылась за поворотом и, вошёл внутрь.

Дома никого не было. Шелдон бросил сумку у двери и уселся на своё место, ожидая блаженного расслабления, которое он всегда чувствовал, после долгого отсутствия. Но, как ни странно, его не было. Шелдон удивился. Поёрзав на диване, он встал и недоумённо посмотрел на свою подушку. Ничего не изменилось, но все-таки, что-то изменилось. Постояв немного и, почесав затылок, он направился в свою комнату и упал на кровать. Опять никакой радости. Кровать была холодна и пуста. Он был не дома. «Что эта лиса сделала со мной?» подумал физик. Вдруг в его голове всплыла Рамона и её движения в его трусах. Здесь на этой самой кровати. Это было мерзко. Шелдон вскочил с кровати и бросился менять постельное белье, вначале перевернув матрас на другую сторону. Он лег снова, закрыв глаза, физик подумал, надо купить другую кровать.

Пенни читала новый выпуск «Космополитен», когда услышала грохот и громкие голоса из коридора, открыв дверь, она увидела весёлую картину. Трое маленьких друзей, обливаясь потом, втаскивали новый матрас Шелдона, а сам хозяин матраса стоял на площадке этажа и поглощал клубничное мороженое, давая ценные указания.

Леонард, Говард и Радж ругались на него, но тащили этот проклятый матрас. Пенни стояла в дверях и хихикала. Уж больно комичным выглядело это зрелище.

\- Шелдон, ты не хочешь им помочь как- то? – спросила блондинка.

\- Моё плечо ещё болит Пенни. К тому же это не моя работа. Как я уже не раз говорил, я это мозг, Леонард мышцы, Говард весельчак, а Радж экзотический иностранец, пытающийся прижиться в нашей стране. Но у меня тоже есть ноша, вот – он показал ей пакет с тайской едой.

\- Шелдон, а зачем тебе такая большая кровать? Она займет половину твоей комнаты. Уж не собираешься ли ты спать на ней с Эми? – подковырнула его Пенни.

Шелдон покраснел и, отвернувшись от Пенни смущенно сказал: - Это не твоё дело, Пенни, с кем я собираюсь спать на своей кровати. Он гордо задрал подбородок и прошествовал в свою квартиру.

Позже тем же вечером девочки собрались в квартире 4Б. Эми была в восторге. Ей очень нравилось, что у неё теперь есть подруги, с которыми можно секретничать, веселиться за бокалом вина. Пенни и Бернадетт были милыми и добрыми девушками. Пенни заметила, что Эми постоянно бросает взгляд на входную дверь. Блондинка поняла, что Эми жаждет встречи с Шелдоном. Ей надо обязательно узнать, что между ними происходит.

\- Девочки, - произнесла она, заплетающимся от выпитого вина языком - у меня есть план. Давайте играть в « я никогда не…»

Все радостно согласились. Эми спросила о правилах игры, Пенни начала объяснять:

\- Всё просто, Эми. Я говорю – я никогда не… и дальше произношу, что я никогда не делала. Если вы это делали, то делаете глоток вина из своего бокала.

\- Ну, правила я поняла, итак начнём. – Эми подумала и заговорила: Я никогда не… смотрела порнофильмы.

\- А ты молодец – в один голос сказали Пенни и Бернадетт и сделали по глотку вина.

\- Ага! Ты хочешь по жёсткому, Эми, держись – воскликнула Пенни – теперь моя очередь. Я никогда… не целовалась с Шелдоном в засос, с языком!

Эми покраснела, не зная, что делать. Она не могла раскрыть секрет об их отношениях. Но врать нельзя, таковы правила, а Эми всегда соблюдала правила. Вдохнув и посмотрев на дверь, она взяла бокал и сделала глоток.

\- ВАУ… Эми! Серьёзно? Ты и Шелдон – закричала Берни.

Пенни самодовольно улыбалась. Её подозрения оправдались. Эми была смущена.

\- Не хочу я больше играть! - выпалила Эми, чувствуя, что все остальные тайны Шелдона и её под угрозой. Девочки пообещали не задавать слишком личных вопросов и продолжили игру до тех пор, пока не были совсем пьяными.

\- Ну, всё, последний вопрос – совсем пьяным голосом проговорила Пенни, пытаясь правильно подобрать слова.

\- Я… я скажу, моя очередь – сказала Бернадетт, загадочным голосом – я никогда не… занималась сексом с Шелдоном Купером.

Не подозревая, что попалась, Эми подняла бокал и сделала последний глоток. Пенни и Бернадетт завизжали и затопали ногами. Эми не поняла. Она думала лишь о том, что квартира Пенни стремительно вращалась и пыталась сфокусировать свои глаза. Внезапно в комнату ворвались испуганные парни.

\- Что у вас тут происходит? – взволнованно спросил Леонард.

Вместо девочек ответил Шелдон:

\- Я тебе скажу, что здесь происходит, Леонард. Пенни напоила Эми и теперь выпытывает полезную информацию. Так ведь, Пенни?

\- Ага – ответили все три девушки разом. – Эми расплылась в глупой улыбке и добавила, хихикая – Мне пора домой, за мной пришел мой папик – все переглянулись, но Эми не заметила, продолжая – мой парень оставил мне этооо… - Эми отогнула воротник и оголила шею, на которой синел засос. Все ахнули и открыли свои челюсти. Эми сияла от счастья, заглядывая в глаза физика. Шелдон покраснел, как вареный рак:

\- Эми, пойдем, я позабочусь о тебе. Давай пойдем ко мне – мягко сказал он ей и повел в свою квартиру.

Уже в дверях, Эми резко обернулась и громко воскликнула:

-У моего Шелдона такой большой член! - Челюсти упали. Это было последней каплей. Шелдон схватил Эми на руки и понёс в свою квартиру. За его спиной была мёртвая тишина. Все были в шоке.

Шелдон уложил Эми в свою постель. Принес таз и поставил него рядом с кроватью. Затем начал её раздевать, с этим делом Эми охотно ему помогала, пытаясь прихватить физика за задницу. Шелдон еле-еле успевал уворачиваться. Он решил, что одна из его футболок подойдет ей вместо ночной рубашки и достал синюю с символом Супермена.

Пока парень выбирал футболку, Эми разделась и лежала на животе, задрав ноги вверх и дрыгая ими, как девочка подросток. Шелдон улыбнулся на то, как мило она выглядела. Но он был зол на неё за длинный язык, хотя прекрасно понимал, что это проделки Пенни. Надо с ней поговорить, когда протрезвеет.

Шелдону пришлось хорошенько потрудиться, чтобы засунуть Эми в его футболку. Она очень сопротивлялась и пыталась раздеть Шелдона. Он был вымотан от борьбы с ней и расслабился только тогда, когда она уснула. Физик принес бутылку воды и таблетки, зная, что они понадобятся утром. Это то, что делала его мать, когда отец приходил домой пьяным.

Шелдон надел пижаму и вышел из спальни в зал, где увидел всю банду. Все в ожидании молча смотрели на него.

\- Что? – зыкнул на них Шелдон.

\- Значит ПАПИК? – усмехнулся Говард.

Шелдон сжал кулаки:

\- Ещё раз произнесёшь это слово, вылетишь отсюда пулей! – резко ответил физик и продолжил: - всех касается!

Леонард решил сгладить назревающий конфликт:

\- Брось, Шелдон, Говард шутит. Он не хотел тебя обидеть.

Шелдон вопросительно поднял брови. Он обвел всех взглядом и сказал, отчеканивая каждое слово:

\- Хорошо. Раз уже всё всплыло на поверхность, хочу объясниться. Да, у нас с Эми был секс. Отвечая на твой вопрос, Радж, который ты непременно задашь, да, это было романтично – Радж скромно улыбнулся и опустил глаза. Шелдон продолжил: - тебе, Говард, отвечу, да, у нас был оральный секс. Леонард, теперь я король прелюдии. Бернадетт, мы занимаемся сексом не менее двух часов. Пенни, мой размер больше десяти дюймов, намного. Надеюсь, вопросов больше нет? – сказал Шелдон и, помолчав, добавил – больше я ни на какие вопросы, поэтому поводу отвечать не буду. А кто спросит, тот мне не друг. Всё понятно? – Все молча, кивнули. – Ну, а теперь важный вопрос на повестке дня. Хэллоуин!

В магазине комиксов было полно народу, когда банда вошла внутрь. Сияющий Стюарт подошел поприветствовать их. Он был в костюме смерти и в руках держал косу, которая постоянно за что-то цеплялась.

\- Привет ребята – радостно воскликнул он – я вижу, вы сегодня с девушками.

\- Конечно – ухмыльнулся, уже подвыпивший Радж, в костюме Битлджуса – все кроме меня. Даже Шелдон с девушкой. И если у меня будет девушка, я всё равно буду тем, у кого она появилась после Шелдона Купера. – Радж надул губы и уставился в пол.

\- Чего ты расстраиваешься так? У него уже была девушка, насколько я помню. Ты тогда не злился по этому поводу, так что теперь – недоумевал Стюарт.

\- Можно сказать, что у Шелдона появилась настоящая девушка. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я – вмешался в разговор Говард, подмигивая Стюарту.

\- Вообще-то, господа, я прямо здесь стою. Может мне с Эми уйти, чтобы не мешать вам, сплетничать о нас – сказал Шелдон и вышел вперед, ведя за собой Эми. – Кстати, Стюарт, это Эми. Эми это Стюарт.

Шелдон и Эми были в костюмах из сериала «Семейка Адамс». Стюарт протянул руку Эми и поприветствовал её.

\- Классно выглядите ребята. Гомес и Мартиша, здорово, надеюсь, вы победите в конкурсе костюмов. Мне всегда нравились парные костюмы, но моя девушка не согласна со мной – грустно сказал Стюарт.

\- У тебя есть девушка? – удивился Радж – теперь я совсем один, все мои друзья променяли меня на девушек.

\- Радж, не переживай - вмешалась Эми - ты обязательно найдёшь девушку. Ведь ты такой, милашка…

\- Ага – вступила в разговор Пенни, с бокалом вина в руке – только для начала, ему нужен хороший пинок под зад, чтобы избавиться от этого, ну… муризма, или как там его.

\- Мутизма – поправила Эми.

\- Вот и я об этом – продолжала Пенни – ведь Радж может знакомиться с девушками только по пьяни. А какой девушке понравится пьяный Радж. Прости меня, Радж – обратилась она к нему – но ты такой козёл, когда пьяный.

Радж вздохнул и смешался с толпой. Леонард и Пенни, прихватив Говарда и Бернадетт, пошли танцевать. Шелдон пошел за напитками для себя и Эми.

\- Говард и Бернадетт такие милые в образе Смурфиков, правда? – спросила Эми у Стюарта.

\- И, такие, синие – добавила, подходившая к ним высокая рыжеволосая девушка, в костюме Ядовитого Плюща.

Лицо Стюарта расплылось в улыбке, когда она присоединилась к Эми и Стюарту.

\- Эми! – торжественно заявил Стюарт, это Рамона, моя девушка.

\- Очень приятно – сказала Эми и протянула ей руку, которую Рамона проигнорировала. Эми решила проигнорировать это и продолжила: - Красивый костюм. Стюарт – обратилась к нему нейробиолог – тебе надо было надеть костюм Джокера или Загадочника, тогда бы вы тоже могли участвовать в конкурсе парных костюмов.

\- Да ты, видимо смеёшься Эми, представь Стюарта в этих костюмах – ухмыльнулась Рамона – я знаю единственного человека, кто бы был в них хорош, так это Шелдон Купер.

\- Ты знаешь Шелдона? – удивлённо спросила Эми.

\- Конечно - высокомерно добавила Рамона – он мой бывший парень. У Эми и Стюарта упала челюсть. Рамона торжествовала. Ей удалось уколоть эту сучку, которая украла у неё парня. А на чувства Стюарта ей было наплевать.

\- Рамона, почему ты не говорила, что встречалась с Шелдоном? – спросил Стюарт.

\- Ты не спрашивал – пожала плечами Рамона.

В этот момент к ним подошел Шелдон. Он не видел лица собеседницы Эми и Стюарта. Не глядя на неё он передал стакан с колой Эми. Он почувствовал неудобство от их взгляда и наконец, перевёл взгляд на рыжую девушку:

\- Рамона?! Что ты здесь делаешь? – удивлённо спросил он.

\- И тебе привет, Шелдон, я здесь со своим парнем – сказала она и, для пущей наглядности дала Стюарту страстный поцелуй, надеясь вызвать ревность у Шелдона.

Не помогло. Шелдон спокойно наблюдал за происходящим некоторое время, затем обнял Эми и повел её в подсобку. Там было достаточно тихо, чтобы подарить Эми поцелуй, о котором он мечтал с начала вечера. Она была бесподобна, в своём костюме Мартиши и не на шутку возбуждала его. Как только они остались одни, парень прижал Эми к двери и нежно поцеловал. Эми поддалась поцелую, но не дала Шелдону шанс углубить его. Она неохотно отстранилась и спросила:

\- Шелдон, Рамона твоя бывшая девушка?

\- О, нет, Эми, умоляю тебя, только не сейчас. Я хотел поцеловать тебя весь вечер – взмолился Шелдон и снова прижал к себе девушку. Эми нежно положила руки на его грудь и отодвинула его:

\- Нет, Шелдон, я хочу узнать о вас.

-Хорошо, что ты хочешь узнать? Спрашивай – ответил Шелдон, скрестив руку на груди. «Защитная реакция. Значит, ему есть, что скрывать» - подумала Эми и вслух спросила:

\- Как долго вы встречались? Почему расстались? Был ли у вас секс? – немного помолчав, она добавила – любил ли ты её? – Эми опустила глаза, боясь его ответов.

Шелдон облизнул губы и начал отвечать:

\- Хорошо, начну сначала. Встречались шесть месяцев. Расстались потому, что она залезла ко мне в штаны, когда я спал. Я не знаю, считается ли это сексом, поэтому на этот вопрос ответить не смогу. Но всё же думаю, что ответ нет.

И нет, я не любил её. – Эми облегчённо выдохнула. Его ответы вполне удовлетворили её. Но вдруг Шелдон сказал то, что убило её.

\- Эми, я не люблю никого. Я просто не знаю этого чувства. Думаю, что вряд ли полюблю кого-либо.

Эми почувствовала удар в самое сердце. Ведь она любила Шелдона всей душой. Такая боль. Он не любит её и никогда не полюбит. Мир Эми рухнул и разбился на мелкие кусочки. Слёзы брызнули из глаз. Она резко оттолкнула от себя Шелдона и бросилась вон из магазина комиксов.

Это увидел лишь один человек. Она стояла неподалёку от подсобки и слышала каждое слово. Самодовольная улыбка скривила губы Рамоны.


	9. Глава 8 31 октября 2010 года

**Глава 8. 31 октября 2010 года.**

Эми лежала на диване и переосмысливала свою жизнь. С того момента, как она встретила Шелдона, её жизнь сильно изменилась. Появились друзья, подруги и парень. Да, пусть он не любит её, но прошло несколько дней с момента их знакомства. Может у неё есть шанс, что когда-нибудь это произойдёт. Вряд ли, да и какие у неё шансы? Близорукая уродина, с кучей комплексов. Хотя она была умна и ничуть не уступала Шелдону в интеллекте, с её IQ, уступающим ему всего на два балла. Но красота мозга никогда не сравнится с красотой тела. Зачем ей лгать себе, Шелдон никогда не полюбит её. Если он не сумел полюбить такую красотку, как Рамона, то у неё вообще не было шансов. Эми стало очень жалко себя и слёзы опять навернулись на глазах. Но она не дала им вырваться на свободу. Эми встала и пошла в душ.

\- Тук, тук, тук, Эми.

-Тук, тук, тук, Эми.

-Тук, тук, тук, Эми.

Шелдон стоял у двери Эми, но на стук никто не отвечал. Он постучал ещё три раза. Тишина. Это взволновало физика, вспомнив информацию, что в районе Глендейла видели рысь. Вдруг Эми съела рысь. Он оглянулся по сторонам, в поисках рыси и быстро открыл дверь запасным ключом, который преднамеренно оставил у себя, когда выходил из её квартиры за покупкой нового телефона и презервативов. Шелдон вошел в квартиру и закрыл за собой дверь. Физик услышал звук льющейся воды из душа и подошел к двери ванной. Шелдон приоткрыл её и тихо вошел внутрь. Он увидел очертания тела своей девушки за занавеской. Эми мыла волосы и тихонько вздыхала. Она не подозревала, что была не одна. Шелдон сел на крышку унитаза и стал наблюдать. Эми закончила с волосами и начала мыть тело. Он следил, как её руки гладили губкой её тело. Это было завораживающе. Шелдон начинал возбуждаться. Это ему не понравилось, он потихоньку встал и вышел в зал. Физик сел на диван и стал ждать Эми. Теперь он был спокоен, что она дома и её не съела рысь. Но он не понимал, почему она покинула магазин Стюарта. Пенни и Леонард сказали, что он обидел Эми и должен попросить прощения. Но он не понимал, в чём его вина.

Эми вышла из душа, обернутая в полотенце. Не замечая Шелдона, она прошла на кухню и поставила чайник на плиту. Осмотрев её с ног до головы, Шелдон сглотнул. Наконец она обернулась и, увидев его, громко вскрикнула:

\- Шелдон, как ты сюда попал? Что вообще ты здесь делаешь?

\- Я стучал, но ты не открывала. Я вошёл, открыв дверь твоим ключом. Я взял его у тебя, когда ходил в магазин, но вернуть не захотел. – Шелдон помолчал немного, потом добавил - Эми, Леонард указал, что ты обижена на меня, что я должен извиниться. Но я не понимаю, на что же ты обиделась. Ты ведь не обижена на меня? Скажи, что не обижена.

\- Я обижена на тебя, Шелдон. Ты ранил мои чувства, сказав, что никогда не полюбишь меня. Мне было больно слышать такое – Эми вздохнула и прижала руки к груди.

\- Ясно. Так вот почему ты убежала. Эми, я не знаю, что чувствую. Я всегда думал, что моя любовь – это физика. Но появилась ты и я запутался. До тебя я всегда знал, что чувствую. Поезда обожаю. Рыба молот вообще шикарно. Ведь это рыба с инструментом на голове. Держаться за руку не фанат. Могу сказать, что люблю маму, бабуленьку, мою сестру и даже брата. Люблю Леонарда, потому что он мой лучший друг. Люблю Пенни, она мне как сестра, а иногда и как мать. Но ты, Эми… ты новое для меня. Я не знаю этого чувства, прости меня. Я, правда, не хотел причинять тебе боль. – Шелдон замолчал и опустил глаза.

Эми немного смягчилась, выслушав его признание. Его слова тронули её душу. Помолчав некоторое время, она смущённо спросила:

\- Шелдон, ты можешь мне рассказать о Рамоне? Почему ты встречался с ней, если не любил?

Шелдон вздохнул и, посмотрев на часы, сказал:

\- Уже поздно и мне неловко в этом дурацком костюме. Можно я останусь у тебя на ночлег?

\- Да конечно, Шелдон, ты можешь остаться здесь на ночь. Но, перед тем, как ты пойдешь в душ, ты всё мне расскажешь об твоих отношениях с этой… Рамоной. Я вижу, что ты пытаешься увильнуть от этого разговора.

Ты меня хорошо понял, мистер? – надменно сказала Эми.

\- Да, мэм… - испуганно ответил Шелдон, что вызвало улыбку у Эми. Затем Шелдон задумался и, собрав мысли начал рассказ:

\- Год назад в университете я читал лекцию аспирантам о том, что им не светит восхитительный мир теоретической физики. Позже ко мне подошла девушка и начала восхищаться моими работами. Особенно о великом объединении с использованием струнно-сетевых конденсаторов. Она спросила меня, как я определил, что трёхмерные сети струн обобщают картину для фермионов и калибровочных бозонов. Тогда она показалась мне разумным лабрапуделем. Я ответил, что нахожусь на пороге прорыва, который покажет образование нейтрино из струн сетевого конденсата. Тогда она показалась мне милой девушкой. Рамона принесла мне тайскую еду, мы поужинали и разговаривали о физике частиц. Было весело.

Она стала часто приходить ко мне домой. Помогала мне в работе, выполняя все мои прихоти. Не позволяла мне отвлекаться от моих исследований. Она холила и лелеяла меня, пока я работал. Даже спала на диване. Я далеко продвинулся в своей работе. А когда написал статью, Рамона попросила добавить её в соавторы. Я разгневался и хотел вышвырнуть её из квартиры, но она села на диван и заплакала. Я не переношу, когда женщины плачут. Мне стало её жалко, и я сказал, что сделаю всё, что она хочет, лишь бы не видеть этих слёз. В глубине души, я чувствовал, что если бы не её помощь, то вряд ли бы закончил эту статью. Она стимулировала меня к работе, когда я отвлекался. Я был обязан ей. Тогда Рамона сказала, что я ей очень нравлюсь и она хочет быть моей девушкой. Сначала я хотел отказаться, но подумал, что с ней было бы очень удобно. Тогда я согласился. Наши отношения продолжались до тех пор, пока я не встретил тебя, Эми. Когда я вернулся из Техаса, она осталась ночевать в комнате Леонарда. Я был не против этого. Мы поговорили, и я пошел спать. В эту ночь мне снилась ты…. – Эми прикрыла рот рукой от удивления. Шелдон улыбнулся и продолжил, немного смутившись:

\- Мне снилось,… что ты ласкаешь меня… ну… там…рукой.

Было так хорошо. Я почти кончил, когда внезапно проснулся с рукой Рамоны в моих штанах. Это было последней каплей. Я выгнал её на улицу посреди ночи…. Я до сих пор виню себя за это. Если бы ни Рамона, я бы не закончил статью, я плохо с ней поступил, да?

\- Шелдон, почему ты думаешь, что обязан ей? Она тебе давала идеи, или исправляла твои уравнения?

Шелдон задумался, потом произнёс: - Нет. Она ухаживала за мной, пока я работал…

\- И поэтому ты попросил её стать твоей девушкой! Шелдон, позволь задать тебе вопрос? – Шелдон кивнул – Значит, ты попросил меня, потому, что я ухаживала за тобой? – с обидой в голосе спросила Эми.

Шелдон даже подпрыгнул на диване:

\- Нет! – воскликнул он – как ты можешь сравнивать. Во-первых, это она попросила меня стать её парнем. Во-вторых, ты мне очень нравишься, Эми. Мне хорошо с тобой и спокойно. Ты всегда в моей голове. Я хочу тебя, как женщину. Её я не хотел. Я твой, Эми, а ты моя – закончил Шелдон.

Эми не верила своим ушам. Он фактически признался ей в любви, но сам не понимал этого. Значит у неё, всё- таки, есть шанс на любовь. Эми мило улыбнулась Шелдону и продолжила:

\- Спасибо за теплые слова, Шелдон, но вернёмся к Рамоне. Я всё равно не могу понять, чем же ты ей обязан? Ты сам написал работу. Она не внесла в неё никакого вклада. Да, она ухаживала за тобой, но не имела отношения к работе. Ты всё равно написал бы статью сам, без её участия. Так почему, ты согласился стать её парнем.

\- Рамона сказала, что если бы не её помощь… я бы не добился прорыва – пролепетал Шелдон. Эми закатила глаза.

\- Шелдон, ты же гений, а таких простых вещей не можешь понять. Она воспользовалась твоей наивностью и незнанием во взаимодействиях с людьми. Поэтому так легко тебя убедила в своей значимости, а ты попался на её удочку. Поверь, Шелдон ты ей ничем не обязан. Ты мог просто поблагодарить её за проявленную заботу, но совсем не был обязан становиться её парнем. Она обманула тебя, мой друг.

Шелдон сидел на диване, потупив взор. Эми была права во всём, а он наивный дурак. Какая-то рыжая аспирантка обвела его вокруг пальца. Его Шелдона Купера, гения современности с двумя докторскими и IQ, неизмеримым современными приборами. Если бы Рамона сейчас сидела здесь на этом диване, он бы убил её. Но рядом была его Эми. Его добрая ласковая Эми, которая открыла ему глаза. Шелдон испытал нежное чувство к ней, которое теплом разлилось по его телу. Он обхватил её голову руками и, притянув к себе, нежно поцеловал. Эми ответила на поцелуй, приоткрыв его губы своим языком и проскользнув в рот. Их языки встретились, лаская друг друга. Шелдон провел руками по голым плечам девушки и развязал полотенце, которое упало на диван. Его руки гуляли по обнажённой коже девушки, пока она пыталась справиться с пуговицами его пиджака. Справившись с ними, Эми стянула с Шелдона пиджак и, не ломая поцелуя, принялась за рубашку. Когда рубашка последовала за пиджаком, Шелдон оторвался от губ Эми и усадил её боком к себе на колени, почувствовав прикосновение голой попки на своих брюках. Это ощущение ему понравилось, он снова впился своими губами в её губы, мягко поглаживая ягодицы. Поцелуй быстро стал довольно жарким. Их руки блуждали по телам, всё ещё изучая друг друга. Наконец Шелдон не выдержал, Быстрым движением рук, он приподнял Эми и ссадил её с себя на диван. Эми вскрикнула от неожиданности и вопросительно посмотрела на своего парня. Шелдон сглотнул и, прочистив горло заговорил:

\- Эми… мне надо принять душ, пойдём со мной?

Эми кивнула. Шелдон взял её за руку и повёл в ванную. Пока он раздевался, Эми настроила воду и залезла под тёплые струи душа, уже второй раз. Шелдон быстро присоединился к ней, сразу же атаковав её губы и пустив в дело свои руки. Эми стонала от его тёплых прикосновений. Руки её парня были мягкими с длинными пальцами, которые он запустил в её промежность, найдя нежный бутон, который сазу начал потирать вращательными движениями. Эми тоже уловила момент, схватив его мужское достоинство своей рукой, она стала накачивать его. Другой рукой, поймав его яички, она начала их ласкать. Они оба застонали от блаженного чувства. Эми была на грани оргазма, когда длинные пальцы Шелдона проскользнули внутрь её естества. Внезапно Шелдон поднял девушку и, прижав её к стене, быстро вошел в неё. От неожиданности, Эми зацепилась в его шею руками и обхватила талию парня ногами. Шелдон начал толкать в неё всё быстрее и быстрее. Эми была без ума от него в порыве страсти. Она любила его расширенные зрачки, раздутые ноздри и взъерошенные волосы. Он был похож на похотливого кота, нет скорее на тигра. Она была готова на всё ради него. Боже, как же она его любила.

Шелдон толкал всё тяжелее и быстрее. Примитивные позывы похоти владели им по полной программе. Он владел женщиной, он чувствовал себя властелином мира. Он настоящий бог секса. И ему это нравилось.

Сэнди сидела в машине у дома своей дочери. Она много думала и решила помириться с Эми. В глубине души Сэнди надеялась, что этот физик уже испарился из жизни дочери, тогда она смогла бы познакомить её с хорошим парнем, которого она присмотрела для неё. Дэйв был воспитанным парнем, скромным и серьёзным, не то, что этот наглый физик зазнайка. Она снова позвонила Эми, уже в третий раз. Опять голосовая почта. Сэнди вздохнула. Она знала, что Эми дома, её машина была на стоянке. Она вышла из машины и направилась к дому. Открыв дверь своим ключом, Сэнди не поверила своим глазам. Обычно чисто убранная комната Эми, была какой-то не такой. На диване брошенная одежда. Это не похоже на её дочь. Может грабители. Сэнди тихо позвала Эми. Тишина. Она ещё раз взглянула на одежду. Стоп. Это одежда мужская. Полосатый черно-белый пиджак и белая рубашка. Сэнди зашла в спальню, там тоже никого не было. На дверце шкафа, на вешалке висело красивое длинное черное платье с блестками. Совсем не стиль Эми. Сэнди подошла к платью и потрогала ткань, когда услышала из ванной шум воды и громкий стон. « О, Боже» - подумала женщина: « Что-то случилось. Может Эми упала?» С этими мыслями она открыла дверь в ванную и… увидела их, в дикой оргии. Её дочь висела на этом проклятом физике, вцепившись в его спину и кусая плечо. Бёдра Шелдона яростно долбились о её бёдра. Сэнди широко открыла рот, но не смогла ничего произнести и тихо закрыла за собой дверь, не сводя взгляда с упругой задницы физика, которая сжималась и разжималась при каждом ударе. Закрыв дверь, она услышала его рычание и крик: - Эмииии! Сэнди схватила свою сумку и бросилась бежать из квартиры, споткнувшись о сумку Шелдона « Чёртов кобель!» - пронеслось в её голове, пока она бежала к своей машине. Все её планы относительно Эми рушились на глазах.

Шелдон выскользнул из обессиленной Эми и аккуратно опустил её на дно ванны. Эми прижалась к нему, играя пальцами с его волосами на груди. Шелдон чмокнул её в голову и прошептал: - Мне так хорошо с тобой, Эми. - Девушка улыбнулась и ответила: - Мне тоже, Шелдон. Я счастлива, что ты у меня есть. Так они и стояли некоторое время, обнявшись, пока теплые струи душа омывали их разгорячённые тела.

Эми наливала чай, а Шелдон аккуратно складывал свой костюм Гомеса Аддамса, когда обратил внимание на свою сумку:

\- Эми, моя сумка. Она лежит не так, как я её оставил.

Эми вопросительно посмотрела на него. Она подошла к Шелдону с двумя чашками и поставила их на столик.

\- Может ты её подвинул и забыл? – спросила она.

\- Эми, я ничего не забываю. У меня эйдетическая память, помнишь? – самоуверенно сказал Шелдон – Кто-то был в квартире, Эми. Нам нельзя здесь оставаться. Они могут вернуться – запаниковал он.

Эми подошла к двери и проверила её. Всё было нормально.

\- Шелдон, успокойся, дверь не сломана.

Физик немного расслабился и стал принюхиваться. Эми с недоумением следила за его действиями. Наконец он спросил:

\- Эми, у твоей матери есть ключ, я знаю. Это она была здесь. Я чувствую запах её духов – торжественно сказал он.

\- Брось Шелдон, зачем моей матери приезжать так поздно? – парировала Эми.

\- Так узнай – произнёс Шелдон, протягивая ей телефон. Эми молча взяла его и набрала номер.

\- Мама здравствуй. Извини, что поздно звоню…. Просто хотела узнать, как ты? ... Что ты видела?! … - Эми раздражённо ходила по комнате, покусывая ногти. Шелдон слышал, как мать Эми кричит на неё. Наконец, Эми не выдержала и бросила трубку. Она плюхнулась на диван и расплакалась. Шелдон подскочил к ней.

\- Эми, что случилось? Что она сказала?

Эми вытерла слёзы и, всхлипнув, ответила:

\- Ты был прав Шелдон, она была здесь. Она пришла, чтобы пригласить меня на день рождения тёти Флоры…

Она видела… нас… в душе… о, Господи! Как стыдно… - Эми закрыла лицо руками и опустила голову. Шелдон вздохнул:

\- Да уж, приятного мало. Но есть в этом и позитив – Эми внимательно посмотрела на Шелдона. Он продолжал – теперь она точно знает, что я твой парень и перестанет подпихивать тебе других мужчин. – Эми усмехнулась.

\- Ты не знаешь мою мать, Шелдон, ты ей не нравишься, она сделает всё, что в её силах, чтобы разлучить нас.

Шелдон обнял Эми и, нежно поцеловав, прошептал:

\- Посмотрим. Кстати Эми, я должен тебе объявить, что мы выиграли конкурс костюмов. У меня в сумке приз и я привез его тебе. – Он достал маленький кубок и отдал его Эми – пусть он будет у тебя, хотя, мне нелегко расстаться с ним. И, говоря о конкурсе, у Леонарда и Пенни второе место. Они были в костюмах Эйнштейна и сексуальной полицией. – Шелдон хихикнул.

\- Я знаю, Шелдон, кем они были…

\- Ну конечно знаешь, я только что сказал тебе – перебил её Шелдон. Эми ничего не ответила на это и легонько ущипнула за плечо. Шелдон взвизгнул: - Эми!

\- Это за то, чтобы не зазнавался – пожурила его Эми.

Шелдон надул нижнюю губу, Эми не смогла удержаться, чтобы не поцеловать его. Во время поцелуя он произнёс ей прямо в рот:

\- Так мы идём на день рождения тётушки? – Эми отстранилась и изумлённо посмотрела на Шелдона.

\- Мы?

\- Ну, да, мы. Или мне нельзя пойти с тобой?

\- После того, что видела моя мать?

\- Да, Эми, мы пойдём с высоко поднятой головой. А теперь пойдем спать.

Шелдон схватил Эми в охапку и повел в спальню. По дороге, Эми сообщила ему, что в доме престарелых еда мягкая и будет отпуском для их зубов. И там будет вся её семья.

\- Эми, мне нужно по маленькой нужде, где здесь туалет?

\- Шелдон, а потерпеть ты не можешь? Мы только что пришли. Я хочу представить тебя моим родственникам, особенно тёте Флоре. Она единственная из моей семьи, кто любил меня – Эми втащила Шелдона в столовую дома престарелых, где, в красиво украшенном зале собрались её родственники. Шелдон отбивался, как мог. Он чувствовал приближение панической атаки. Надо успокоиться и туалет выглядел достаточно уединённым местом.

\- Ну, Эми – стонал Шелдон – мне, правда, очень надо. Ты иди, а я потом присоединюсь к тебе.

\- Хорошо, иди, только не долго – Эми отпустила руку, и Шелдон рванул искать туалет.

Эми увидела тётю Флору и поспешила к ней, чтобы поздравить. Именинница была окружена роднёй, которая лебезила перед ней, рассыпая комплименты. Эми закатила глаза и, вздохнув, подошла поближе. Флора увидела её:

\- А вот, моя любимица. Эми, детка подойди поближе.

Эми подошла и оказалась в крепких объятьях девяносто трёх летней старушки.

\- Привет тётушка, с днём рождения.

\- Эми, ты похорошела. Твоё красное платье бесподобно – сказала Флора и потрепала девушку по щеке.

Эми услышала фырканье за спиной, обернувшись, она увидела свою мать. Эми опустила голову в стыдливом приветствии. Сэнди кивнула в ответ и пошла прочь. Зато к ней подлетела кузина Саманта:

\- О, кого я вижу, наша ботаничка пришла и наконец-то вылезла из своих старушечьих кардиганов. Эми, поверь мне, это платье великолепно, но даже оно не сделало тебя красивой – Саманта хихикнула. Эми прикусила губу, но не показала вида, что обиделась. Она давно привыкла к насмешкам родни. Саманта продолжала издеваться – Эми, нам сказали, что ты придёшь с парнем. Что-то я не вижу его. О, я поняла, очередной заводчик карликовых лошадей, да? Эми промолчала, в мыслях ругая Шелдона за долгое отсутствие. Наконец внимание кузины перекинулось на другой объект. Она раскрыла рот от удивления и бросилась к Флоре, дёргая её за рукав, Саманта спросила: - Тётя, кто это? – Старушка лишь пожала плечами.

Эми посмотрела в сторону, куда показывала Саманта и увидела Шелдона, он выглядел великолепно в своём сером костюме с голубой рубашкой и с галстуком серебряного серфера. Шелдон искал глазами Эми. Наконец, увидев Эми, он направился к ним, стараясь не задевать гостей. Саманта улыбалась во весь рот, думая, что этот красавчик идёт к ней. Да, конечно к ней, не к Эми же. Шелдон подошел и поприветствовал трёх женщин. Эми открыла рот, чтобы представить Шелдона Флоре, но Саманта выскочила вперед и бросилась к физику. Состроив ему глазки, она протянула руку: - Привет, я Саманта, очень рада, что вы сегодня с нами. – Шелдон скрестил руки на груди. Эми хихикнула, а Саманте пришлось опустить руку, её отвергли и это ей не понравилось. Но, тем не менее, он ей ответил: - Привет, Саманта, рад знакомству – и, посмотрев в её глаза, Шелдон добавил – у вас косоглазие? – Саманта покраснела. Флора и Эми закатывались от смеха. Кузина кинула на Эми злобный взгляд, но нейробиолог проигнорировала его, взяв Шелдона за руку, она подвела его к Флоре и представила:

\- Тётя Флора, это мой парень доктор Шелдон Купер. Он физик теоретик в Калтех. У Саманты упала челюсть. Флора осмотрела Шелдона с головы до ног, от чего он неловко покраснел. Наконец она заговорила:

\- Очень приятно, молодой человек. Я счастлива, что у моей Эми, наконец, появился мужчина. Вы очень красивы, особенно глаза, я никогда раньше не видела таких синих глаз. Изумительно. – Шелдон покраснел, ещё больше. Флора усмехнулась и добавила – надеюсь, Шелдон, вы удовлетворяете мою девочку в постели? – Брови физика поползли вверх и глаза стали огромными, как у телёнка – Флора засмеялась в голос и, показывая пальцем на его лицо, воскликнула: - Вот, о чём я говорю. Шикарные глаза. – Шелдон был готов провалиться сквозь землю – когда тётка сказала: - Не обращайте на меня внимание, сынок. Я люблю подкалывать молодёжь. Развлекайтесь. Мне надо уделить внимание другим гостям.

Эми и Шелдон остались одни. Заиграла медленная композиция и физик пригласил Эми на танец, не обращая внимания, на то, что за ними следили несколько пар глаз. Сэнди стояла у колонны, наблюдая за парой, когда к ней подошла Саманта и начала разговор:

\- Тётя Сэнди, даже не верится, что Эми захомутала такого красавца. Вряд ли он с ней по своей воле. Интересно, сколько она заплатила ему?

\- Послушай, Сэм, ты моя племянница и я тебя люблю, но Эми, моя дочь. Я не желаю слушать оскорбления в её адрес.

Но, чтобы ублажить твоё любопытство, я скажу тебе, что, к сожалению, он точно её парень. Во всех смыслах этого слова. – Сэнди вздохнула, не отводя глаз от Эми и Шелдона, которые забыли, где находятся, наслаждаясь, обществом друг друга. Сэнди оставила, расстроенную Саманту и подошла к немолодому седовласому мужчине:

\- Джон Нильс – обратилась она к нему – я рада, что ты сумел присоединиться к нам. Я думала, что ты приведёшь Дэйва. Эми здесь.

\- Я видел твою дочь, Сэнди. Как я понял, она сегодня с компанией. Значит мой сын в пролёте? – грустно спросил мужчина.

\- Не всё потеряно, Джон. Вот увидишь. Это ненадолго – успокоила она его, и добавила – я надеюсь, ты останешься со мной сегодня ночью.

\- Конечно дорогая – ответил он и повёл Сэнди танцевать.

После ужина принесли большой торт со свечами, которые старушка задула одним махом. Все захлопали и стали накладывать торт по тарелкам. Сэнди наблюдала, как Эми и Шелдон кормили друг друга тортом, оживлённо разговаривая и хихикая. Она увидела, как Шелдон вытер пальцем, испачканные шоколадом, губы её дочери и тут же облизал его. Видела, как заворожённо Шелдон смотрел в глаза Эми. Сэнди видела любовь. Сомнения закрались в её голову, относительно этого парня, но сердце матери ожидало чего-то плохого.

Вечер подходил к завершению, когда пара попрощалась с Флорой и направилась к выходу. У двери Сэнди остановила Эми и попросила поговорить с ней. Шелдон взял у Эми ключи и, сказав ей, что будет ждать в машине, вышел на улицу. Эми любовно посмотрела ему в след и обратилась к матери: - Мама, ты хотела поговорить? Я слушаю.

\- Послушай, Эми, я вижу, что ты влюблена в этого парня.

Но, я хочу тебя предупредить. Он не для тебя, дочь. Эми, будь реалисткой. Он разобьёт тебе сердце. Я знаю таких парней, как он. Твой отец был таким же. Я не хочу, чтобы ты повторила мою судьбу – Сэнди умоляюще посмотрела на дочь.

\- Мама, я понимаю твои волнения, но ты не знаешь Шелдона. Он хороший человек. Вот увидишь, всё будет хорошо – Эми улыбнулась матери и, поцеловав её в щёку, вышла за дверь.

Эми плюхнулась на водительское сидение и завела машину.

Не зная почему, она не могла смотреть в глаза Шелдону. Эми не знала, почему её мать невзлюбила её парня. Но заронила в сердце девушки зерно сомнения. Может он и правда не для неё?

Шелдон молча наблюдал за Эми. Он понял, что разговор с матерью плохо повлиял на его девушку. Наконец он спросил:

\- Эми, у тебя всё нормально?

\- Да, Шелдон, всё хорошо – с улыбкой ответила Эми – куда едем?

\- Я думаю, что ты сама решишь. Я соглашусь с любым решением – неуверенно сказал Шелдон.

\- Хорошо, тогда ко мне.

Эми лежала на кровати, читая книгу «Гордость и предубеждение» и ждала Шелдона. Он уже давно вышел из душа, но в спальню не шёл. Эми решила посмотреть, в чём дело. Она вышла из спальни и увидела Шелдона. Он стоял у её доски и быстро писал уравнения.

\- Шелдон? – позвала она. Тишина. Лишь скрип маркера о доску. – Шелдон, что делаешь?

\- В зоне – не отрываясь от доски, ответил он.

Эми села на диван и стала наблюдать. Она ещё не видела его таким серьёзным и сосредоточенным. Глаза сфокусированы на доске. Брови сдвинуты к носу. Губы плотно сжаты. Он выглядел намного старше. Нейробиолог залюбовалась своим парнем. Шелдон работал больше часа, Эми начала засыпать. Она пожелала ему спокойной ночи, на что он не ответил, и ушла спать.

Ночью ей снился Шелдон. Он целовал её шею. Его руки ласкали её грудь. Эми потянулась во сне и повернулась на бок. Какой приятный сон. Шелдон прижался к ней сзади ложкой, продолжая ласки. Она чувствовала, как его рука нашла её клитор и нежно массировала его. Эми застонала во сне. Пальцы её парня скользнули глубже в её чресла, входя и выходя из неё. « О, Шелдон, как хорошо» шептала Эми. Затем она почувствовала, как член её парня трётся между её бедер, и ощутила его прерывистое горячее дыхание над своим ухом. Сон был слишком реальным и, Эми открыла глаза.

\- Эми… ты проснулась? – шептал ей в ухо Шелдон – я хочу тебя, детка. Приподними ногу, пожалуйста – Эми приподняла ногу, Шелдон тут же вошёл в неё и остановился, давая ей время, привыкнуть к его размеру. Эми повернула к нему голову и, Шелдон сразу нашёл её губы. Это была новая позиция сбоку. Шелдон медленно начал двигаться, не убирая руку с её розового бутона. Но Эми не могла доставлять удовольствие ему. Ей хотелось обнимать и ласкать его тоже, но у Шелдона были другие планы: - Эми, я хочу попробовать что-то, ты не против?

\- Я не против – прошептала она.

\- Встань на колени, пожалуйста – попросил он и помог ей подняться. Когда Эми оказалась на коленях, Шелдон шире раздвинул её бёдра и, наклонив спину девушки ниже, снова вошёл. Эми вскрикнула от боли и опёрлась на локти, чтобы не упасть. Шелдон остановился:

\- Эми, я сделал тебе больно? – испуганно спросил он.

\- Немного – честно ответила она – очень глубоко, подожди немного, дай привыкнуть. Ты большой мальчик.

Шелдон ждал, лаская её груди обеими руками. Ему нравилась эта позиция. Руки были свободны, для любых действий. Чем он и воспользовался. Продолжая ласкать грудь одной рукой, вторую он запустил в её женственность. Медленно Шелдон вышел из неё и резко толкнул снова. Эми застонала, но уже не от боли. С каждым толчком Шелдон продвигался всё глубже. Эми чувствовала, как его яички бьются о её гениталии. Движения Шелдона сводили её с ума. Она просунула руку между своих ног, пытаясь поймать его яички, но не удержалась на одной руке и упала на живот, увлекая за собой парня. Но его уже было не остановить. Не выходя из неё, он приподнял девушку за бёдра и продолжил толкать. Эми чувствовала, что член вошёл в неё до предела. Это было очень сильное и приятное ощущение. Шелдон ускорился. В такой позиции его пенис скользил вдоль её G-пятна, стимулируя его. Эми почувствовала приближение мощного оргазма. Она затаила дыхание, ожидая его. И вот она, волна страсти цунами прокатилась по телу девушки. Эми громко закричала имя своего парня, который сразу же последовал за ней, в своем мощном оргазме. По его мокрому от пота телу пробежали мурашки, и сильная струя спермы хлынула в презерватив. Шелдон зарычал от блаженства и рухнул на спину девушки, в полном измождении.

\- Я сделал это, Эми, я решил его… я решил… уравнение… - шептал он ей в ухо, тяжело дыша.

Шелдон приподнялся над девушкой и вышел из неё. Он сел на колени и сняв презерватив, стал разглядывать его. Эми перевернулась на спину и с любовью наблюдала за своим парнем. Внезапно на его лице появилась обеспокоенность.  
Эми уловила её и спросила:

\- Шелдон, ты в порядке?

\- Эми, я забыл надеть презерватив в душе – он выбросил использованный презерватив в корзину у кровати и закрыл лицо руками. С тоской в голосе Шелдон прошептал – что же я натворил.

Эми широко открыла рот, вспомнив, что защиты точно не было. Она печально посмотрела на своего парня и положила руки на его опущенные плечи. Собравшись с мыслями, она сказала мягким голосом:

\- Шелдон, может всё обойдётся. Я принимаю гормональные противозачаточные препараты. Шелдон поднял голову и вопросительно посмотрел на неё. Эми поняла, что должна объясниться. Она продолжила: - мне прописал их врач для урегулирования менструации. Всё будет хорошо, не переживай – заверила она его.

\- А если нет? Я не хочу ребёнка, Эми. Я не готов к этому. Я не люблю детей. Они пугают меня. Дети сопливые, грязные и эти испражнения. Нет только не это.

Эми было обидно слушать его тираду. В глубине души она мечтала, что они поженятся, купят дом и переедут туда со своими детьми. Будут жить долго и счастливо. Но нет. Он твёрдо дал понять, что этого не будет. Эми тяжело вздохнула и, бросив тоскливый взгляд на Шелдона, сказала:

\- Давай спать. Завтра на работу – она отвернулась от него, закуталась в одеяло, по самую шею и закрыла глаза.

Шелдон лёг рядом. Повернувшись к ней лицом, он тихо спросил: - Эми, ты обещаешь, что всё будет хорошо?

Эми не ответила, притворившись спящей. Шелдон закрыл глаза и попытался уснуть. В его голове записалась дата « 31 октября 2010 года».


	10. Глава 9 Два повода две вечеринки

**Глава 9. Два повода, две вечеринки.**

Четверо друзей собрались в кафетерии Калтеха в обеденный перерыв и громко дискутировали. Радж отстаивал свою позицию:

\- Я ещё раз вам повторяю, мумии и зомби это одно и то же.

\- Мумии обмотаны бинтами – парировал Леонард.

\- Как хотят, так и одеваются – не сдавался Радж.

Леонард был на взводе. У него кончились аргументы. Он посмотрел на Шелдона, не участвовавшего в дискуссии. Леонард злобно ухмыльнулся: - Шелдон фас! – Шелдон сразу оживился.

\- Если тебя укусит зомби, то ты превратишься в зомби, а если тебя укусит мумия, то ты так и останешься занудой, укушенным мумией – невозмутимо ответил Шелдон. Радж замолчал, а довольный Леонард угостил Шелдона печененкой. Все остались довольны, кроме Раджа и продолжили еду, когда в кафетерий вошла Эми. Шелдон выронил вилку из рук. Эми подошла и поприветствовала ребят:

\- Эми! Какой приятный сюрприз! – воскликнул Шелдон – что ты здесь делаешь?

Эми присела на стул, любезно принесённым Леонардом. Нейробиолог поблагодарила его и сказала с таинственным видом:

\- Я перехожу на работу в Калтех. С завтрашнего дня. Буду работать с обезьянами. Вот. Шелдон, я хотела спросить. Ты не будешь против моего присутствия?

\- А почему я должен быть против этого – с недоумением спросил физик, улыбнувшись – скорее наоборот. Мой маленький мотылёк прилетел к солнцу. Ещё одна хорошая возможность для тебя, ты можешь отвозить меня домой, когда Леонард не сможет. Правда, здорово! – все дружно закатили глаза, кроме Эми. Она молча кивнула головой.

\- Кстати – продолжил Шелдон – у меня к тебе есть важный разговор. Пойдём в мой кабинет. – Шелдон встал из-за стола, и они направились к выходу.

Физик пропустил Эми вперёд и запер за собой дверь. Эми осмотрела кабинет. Даже здесь был идеальный порядок. Шелдон сел на кушетку и похлопал место рядом с ним. Эми присела, глядя на него в упор. Она никогда не знала, чего от него можно было ожидать. Шелдон облизнул губы и, подняв на девушку глаза, взволнованно заговорил: - Эми, я не знаю, как ты отнесёшься к моему предложению, поэтому я немного волнуюсь. Скоро Рождество и я должен буду присутствовать на празднике дома с семьёй – Эми затаила дыхание – поэтому я не буду против, если ты не откажешься… поехать со мной – произнёс он, растягивая слова. Физик опустил голову, поглядывая на девушку из-под полуприкрытых век, ожидая ответа.

Сердце Эми затрепетало. Он звал её в Техас. Хочет познакомить её со своей семьёй. Эми не могла даже мечтать об этом. Так чего же он волновался, думал, что она может отказать, вот глупенький. Эми взглянула на физика и улыбнулась.

\- Конечно, я поеду с тобой, Шелдон. Я очень хочу познакомиться с твоей семьёй – Эми наклонилась и чмокнула его в губы. Шелдон с облегчением выдохнул.

\- Спасибо, Эми. Завтра я позвоню своей маме. Я так хочу познакомить тебя с ней и бабуленькой. Ты полюбишь их. Я знаю. Ещё у меня есть сестра Мисси и брат Джордж, я говорил тебе о них. Мисси моя сестра близнец. А Джордж… просто Джордж. Должен предупредить заранее, они оба тупые как пробки. В детстве они постоянно издевались надо мной. Это был ад.

\- Может, они просто завидовали тебе – произнесла Эми. Шелдон уставился на неё, не понимая ход мысли девушки.

\- Эми, чему завидовать? Я всегда был одиночкой. Меня не брали в игры. Хотя… я сам не больно, то хотел играть с ними. Я всегда знал, что выше их по интеллекту – фыркнул Шелдон.

\- Вот поэтому и завидовали, что ты такой умный. Я обожаю твой мозг – сказала Эми. Шелдон перевёл взгляд на её губы и тихо прошептал: - А я обожаю твой мозг – с этими словами, он нежно коснулся губами её губ. Поцелуй стал нагреваться. Шелдон начал расстёгивать её кардиган, руки девушки ласкали его спину, забравшись под красную майку с эмблемой Флэша. Внезапно их прервал громкий стук в дверь.

\- Шелдон я знаю, что ты там, открывай – раздался приятный женский голос. Шелдон неохотно оторвался от Эми, тяжело вздохнув.

\- Ну вот, помяни чёрта, он и появится, извини Эми, надо открыть.

Шелдон встал и, поправив в брюках своё слегка, возбуждённое хозяйство, открыл дверь. К нему на шею бросилась высокая красивая шатенка, крепко обнимая физика. У Эми упала челюсть. «Ещё одна?» - подумала девушка – « когда же это закончится?»

Наконец шатенка отпустила его из своих объятий.

\- Шелли! Я так давно тебя не видела! Даже не верю, что скучала по тебе – она бесцеремонно потрепала его по щеке. Для Эми этого было достаточно. Она встала с дивана и хотела проскользнуть мимо них незамеченной, но Шелдон успел ухватить её за руку.

\- Эми, ты куда? – спросил он. Эми занервничала, обида и ревность завладели ей.

\- Шелдон, я… мне лучше уйти… я так… думаю. Чтобы не мешать…вам – с трудом выговорила она.

Шелдон усмехнулся, но не отпустил руку девушки. Эми дёрнула руку, но не смогла вырвать её из ладони парня. Она разозлилась.

\- Шелдон отпусти меня – угрожающе проговорила она.

\- Неа! – ехидно ответил он и обратился к высокой шатенке:

\- Ты чего вообще делаешь в Калифорнии?

\- Я проездом здесь, еду на свадьбу к подруге в Диснейленд. Я сегодня переночую у тебя. – Эми снова дёрнула руку, но опять напрасно. Шелдон бросил взгляд на Эми и сказал шатенке:

\- Я должен вас познакомить. Это Эми, моя девушка – глаза высокой красавицы вышли из орбит. Она посмотрела на Эми, на Шелдона, на Эми и снова на Шелдона, открыв рот от шока.

\- Шелли! У тебя девушка?! Да ну нафиг?! – Шелдон скривил губы.

\- Что за дурная манера перебивать – с раздражением сказал он и, обратившись к Эми, продолжил:

\- Эми, эта бесцеремонная особа, моя сестра Мисси. О которой я тебе только что говорил.

\- Ой! – смущённо воскликнула Эми – извини меня, я ошибочно подумала, что ты ещё одна подружка Шелдона.

\- Ещё одна?! – удивилась Мисси – да ты, братец бабник! Какая прелесть! – широко распахнув свои голубые глаза, сказала шатенка.

Только сейчас Эми разглядела, что у них одинаковые глаза. Но на этом сходство заканчивалось. Мисси продолжила:

\- Мама была права. Калифорния, это вертеп разврата. Если она узнает, точно потащит тебя в церковь. Отмывать грехи – Мисси захихикала. Шелдон закатил глаза.

В этот момент в кабинет ворвались все друзья Шелдона, с радостным выражением лица Леонард воскликнул:

\- Шелдон! О твоей статье, о супер сингулярных простых числах напечатали в журнале «Научная Америка»! Скажи круто! Ой, здрасте… - внезапно осёкся он, приметив Мисси.

Радж пытался пролезть вперёд, расталкивая Говарда и Леонарда, не замечая девушек, дико вопя:

\- Шелдон и в журнале « Физика сегодня» тоже напечатали. С тебя сыыы…. – увидев девушек, он резко оборвал фразу, спрятавшись за Леонарда.

\- Радж хотел сказать, с тебя сырники из закусочной Пенни. Кстати я Говард Воловиц. Технический отдел – вставил реплику Говард и протянул руку Мисси. Радж что-то быстро зашептал ему на ухо. Инженер отстранился от Раджа и злобно прикрикнул на него:

\- Ну и что, что у меня есть девушка! Я не собирался соблазнять никого! – Радж скромно потупил взор и стал разглядывать свои ботинки. Шелдон закатил глаза.

\- Шелдон, представь нас этой милой даме. Как давно вы знакомы? – вежливо произнёс Говард.

\- О, мы знакомы очень давно – ответила Мисси – Шелдон провёл девять месяцев между моих ног. Меня зовут Мисси – она пожала протянутую руку Говарда. Эми прыснула от смеха, а у троих друзей выпали челюсти. Шелдон снова закатил глаза и сказал:

\- Очень умно, Мисси – Обратившись к ребятам, он добавил, усмехнувшись – она моя сестра близнец, я был бы вам очень признателен, если вы не будете к ней приставать. Говард!

Друзья собрались на Лос–Роблес, чтобы отметить успех Шелдона. Получилась вечеринка и физик был недоволен. Он ворчал как старый дед, перечисляя все моменты своего недовольства. Музыка была слишком громкой, народу слишком много, хотя к их обычной компании добавилась лишь Мисси, то пиццу принесли с опозданием на две минуты. Наконец девочкам надоело его нытье, они решили сделать Шелдона счастливым. Не разглашая свой план Эми, зная, что она всегда на стороне Шелдона. Пенни и Берни решили напоить физика. В конце концов, это его праздник. Все были уже навеселе, кроме Эми, которая не стала пить. Она помнила тот девичник, и чем он закончился, когда все узнали, что у Шелдона большой «агрегат». Шелдон тоже не пил, потому, что не любил вкус сока, который горит.

Пенни принесла Шелдону холодный чай Лонг-Айленд, обманув его, она сказала, что это безалкогольный напиток. Физику понравился вкус чая, он попросил ещё, потом ещё. Наконец стало весело и ему. Назвав Эми помесью ангела с белочкой, он повёл её танцевать. Причём не какой-то медляк, а ча-ча-ча. Вся банда с изумлением глазела, как пара заправски виляла бёдрами. Девочки не сводили глаз с задницы Шелдона, а мальчики, естественно, с задницы Эми. Одна Мисси не удивлялась танцевальным способностям своего брата. Она прекрасно знала, что он лучший во всём, за что берётся. Пенни хлопала в ладоши и кричала:

\- Двигай, двигай, задвигай!

\- Muy caliente*! Шелдон! – кричала по-испански Бернадетт и, обратившись к Пенни, добавила: – Пенни, а я всё жду, когда Шелдон начнёт снимать штаны. Обе девушки рассмеялись.

Мисси услышала их и спросила:

\- С этого момента поподробнее. Когда мой брат снимал штаны?

\- Мы тебе позже покажем, это видео есть в сети. Когда Шелдона награждали премией Канцлера, он напился, чтобы не упасть в обморок, но когда он вышел на сцену говорить речь, тут его понесло,… Шелдон снял штаны на глазах у публики. Вот ржака-то была. – Пенни не могла сдержать слёзы от хохота.

Веселье продолжалось. Пьяный Радж ухлёстывал за Мисси. Незаметно для всех, они тихонько слиняли. За ними следом Говард и Бернадетт. Последними ушли Леонард и очень пьяная Пенни. Эми осталась наедине с Шелдоном, который был в умат пьяный. Оставить его одного она побоялась. Эми вздохнула и пошла, запирать дверь.

\- Пойдём Шелдон, я уложу тебя в постель.

Шелдон смотрел на неё мутными и преданными глазами. Он пытался составить в уме слова, а когда они сложились в единое целое, физик выпалил как на духу:

\- Я люблю тебя, Эми!

У девушки ёкнуло сердце. Он признался ей в любви. О, Боже! Он любит её. Но, было большое, НО… Шелдон был пьян. Так что, она не могла относиться к ним серьёзно. Эми вздохнула и ответила:

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Шелдон. А теперь пошли в кроватку.

\- А ты пойдешь со мной в кроватку? Но сначала в душ. Я тебя там взъерепеню. Ты моя женщина, Эми, а я твой мужчина и ещё я техасец. Пойдём в душ, а потом в кровать. Устроим родео. И-и-хаа!

Шелдон поднялся с дивана и начал падать. Эми подхватила его на лету и повела в спальню. Шелдон не сопротивлялся и всем телом повис на своей девушке. Эми дотащила его до двери, когда физик внезапно отстранился от неё и начал стучать в свою дверь:

-Тук, тук, тук пустая комната.

-Тук, тук, тук пустая комната.

-Тук, тук, тук пустая комната – повернувшись к Эми, он добавил:

\- Если бы сейчас кто-то ответил, войдите, я бы не на шутку сдрейфил – он открыл дверь в свою комнату и, ворвавшись туда крикнул во всё горло: - Ага! – комната ответила тишиной. Эми закатила глаза и вздохнула, последовав за своим парнем. Шелдон не удержался и рухнул на кровать. Эми сняла с него ботинки, носки и положила ноги на постель. Шелдон расстегнул штаны и начал спускать их вниз вместе с трусами. Эми попыталась натянуть трусы снова, но физик спустил их вновь. Эми поняла, что сопротивляться бесполезно и оставила трусы спущенными. Стащив брюки, она сняла с него обе майки. Шелдон остался совсем голым и зачем-то прикрыл грудь руками: - Эми я голый, не смотри на меня – хихикая, сообщил он. Эми улыбнулась и пошла за пижамой. Обернувшись, она увидела, что Шелдон развалился на всю кровать звёздочкой, теребя свои гениталии. Эми сглотнула, слегка возбудившись.

\- Эми – сбивчивым пьяным голосом произнёс физик – я вот, тут, подумал, что мои гениталии функциональны и приятны на вид. Давай я тебя трахну, а потом ты меня, а потом опять я тебя, давай раздевайся.

\- Давай я лучше помогу тебе одеть пижамку и баиньки – ласково ответила Эми, косясь на его причиндалы, которые были уже готовы к работе. Шелдон нахмурился и обиженно пролепетал:

Эми, не говори со мной так. Я не ребёнок, а взрослый мужчина. Я доктор, дважжжды… – пробубнил он, показывая три пальца – и я, как муж…чина хочу свою ж…женщину. Вот посмотри на мой пенис. Он тоже х…хочет – икая, произнёс Шелдон, зажав свой член в кулак.

Эми открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но физик перебил её:

\- Эми, мне… мне очень плохо – прошептал он и бросился в ванную, зажав рот рукой и чуть не сбив с ног девушку. Через мгновенье Эми услышала звуки рвоты. Она забеспокоилась и бросилась за ним. Шелдон сидел на полу над унитазом, абсолютно голый и его тело напрягалось при каждом рвотном позыве. Эми погладила своего бедного парня по спине и пошла за халатом. Когда процесс освобождения закончился, Эми помогла подняться на ноги, всё еще пьяному физику. Он качнулся на слабых ногах, но удержался, с помощью девушки.

\- Эми мне надо пописать, но у меня кружится голова. Боюсь, что не справлюсь. Ты поможешь мне? – неуверенным голосом произнёс он.

\- Конечно, я поддержу тебя – ответила Эми.

Шелдон мило улыбнулся ей и, взяв член в руку, попытался прицелиться в унитаз. Но возникла большая проблема. Унитазов было два. Это была дилемма. Гениальный мозг физика быстро нашёл решение. Он постановил переложить ответственность на свою девушку. Шелдон торжественно произнёс:

\- Эми! Ты должна мне помочь попасть в нужный унитаз.

У Эми отвисла челюсть. Интересно и как она это сделает? Отступать было некуда, Шелдон умоляя, смотрел на неё своими красивыми щенячьими глазами. Эми набралась мужества и только собралась прикоснуться к его руке, удерживающей его член, как физик убрал свою руку. Эми осталась один на один с его мужественностью. Сглотнув, она охватила пенис рукой и направила в нужном направлении. Шелдон блаженно закрыл глаза и расслабился. Мощная струя ударила о фарфор унитаза. Оказалось, это было не так неприятно, как она ожидала, скорее наоборот. Эми прикрыла глаза от нового ощущения, когда услышала, что Шелдон поёт:

\- Писаю за Хьюстон. Писаю за Даллас. Писаю за штат, где моё сердце осталось. И стряхну пару раз за любимый Техас. – Шелдон обхватил руку Эми, держащую его хозяйство и, закончив мочеиспускание, стряхнул два раза. Наклонившись к уху девушки, физик прошептал: - Спасибо Эми, ты лучше всех. Я так сильно тебя люблю.

Эми посмотрела с улыбкой на своего парня. Два раза, он сказал это. Два раза он произнёс слова, что любит её. Сердце девушки трепетало, как лист на ветру.

Эми помогла Шелдону умыться и почистить зубы. После всех процедур повела его в спальню. Уложив в кровать неугомонного физика, который не хотел одевать пижаму и пытался её раздеть, Эми пошла на кухню за аспирином и водой. Когда она вернулась, Шелдон крепко спал, свернувшись калачиком, голым. Эми нежно посмотрела на своего парня и, вздохнув с облегчением, стала переодеваться в ночную рубашку, которую Шелдон заставил её привезти для будущих ночёвок. Переодевшись, Эми юркнула под одеяло и, окутав своего любимого парня, обняла его и стала засыпать после выматывающего дня.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Шелдон – прошептала она ему в ухо и поцеловала, услышав в ответ мягкий храп.

Эми немного отстранилась от Шелдона и выключила прикроватную лампу. В комнате стало темно, Лишь красные светящиеся цифры на часах показывали время. Два часа ночи.

\- С днём рожденья меня – сказала вслух Эми и, обняв крепче Шелдона уснула.

Через четыре часа Эми открыла глаза и посмотрела на часы, которые показывали шесть. Надо было вставать и собираться на новую работу. Для этого ей необходимо ехать домой и переодеться. Эми посмотрела на Шелдона, тот мирно посапывал, оттопырив нижнюю губу и пуская слюни. Девушка не удержалась и нежно прикоснулась губами к его губам. Шелдон крякнул во сне и потёр губы ладонью. Эми улыбнулась, поймав себя на мысли, что Шелдон как малое дитя. Она чмокнула его в щёку, вдохнув в себя слабый запах талька и вылезла из кровати.

Калифорнийский технологический университет принял Эми Фарра Фаулер вполне дружелюбно. Глава университета Сиберт лично проводил нейробиолога в её лабораторию и был с ней очень любезен. Он гордился, что заполучил такого успешного учёного, как Эми. В лаборатории Сиберт представил девушку сотрудникам, как начальника отдела нейробиологии. Эми была страшно горда своим успехам в карьере. Благодаря своей последней публикации в журнале «Нейрон» она стремительно поднялась вверх, ещё на одну ступеньку. Теперь она была не только исследователем и преподавателем, но и начальником отдела. Шелдон будет гордиться ею.

Эми надела свой новенький белый халат и принялась за работу. В обеденный перерыв она пошла в столовую, в надежде на встречу с Шелдоном. Ребят ещё не было. Эми взяла свой обед, заняв свободный столик, она принялась за еду, поглядывая на дверь. Но вместо своего любимого, она увидела Рамону Новицки, которая тоже заметила Эми и шла прямо к ней. Она бесцеремонно плюхнулась на соседний стул:

\- Ну, привет, доктор Фаулер – с пренебрежением заговорила Рамона. Значит, перебралась поближе к Шелдону. Боишься, что убежит? – Эми внимательно посмотрела на Рамону и сказала, чеканя каждое слово:

\- Хоть это не твоё дело, но меня пригласил доктор Сиберт. Сама я не напрашивалась. А что касается Шелдона, кстати, для тебя он доктор Купер, советую соблюдать субординацию, то я не боюсь, что он убежит. А если и убежит, то точно не к тебе.

Рамона фыркнула и, сжав губы прошипела: - Вот увидишь, он бросит тебя ради меня. Это только вопрос времени.

Рамона увидела, входящих ребят и поспешила удалиться, показав Эми средний палец. Эми проводила её взглядом. Аппетит пропал, к горлу подступила тошнота.

Ребята подошли к Эми и сели за её столик. Шелдона не было. Но прежде, чем она успела спросить, заговорил Леонард:

\- Эми привет. Шелдон не присоединился к нам. Как ты можешь догадаться, ему не очень хорошо, после вчерашнего. Ты бы навестила его после работы. Я думаю, он был бы рад увидеть тебя.

\- Хорошо, я заеду к нему. Но сейчас мне нужно уйти – сказала Эми, чувствуя, что тошнота не проходит. Эми встала и бросилась из кафетерия в туалет, где распрощалась с обедом. Стало немного легче. «Чёртова сучка, эта Рамона» подумала она.

Эми поднялась на четвёртый этаж и постучала в квартиру 4А. Нет ответа. Эми постучала ещё раз. Тишина. Девушка легонько толкнула дверь, которая открыла нейробиологу тёмную комнату.

\- Шелдон? – позвала она. Тишина. Эми нащупала выключатель и включила свет.

\- Сюрприз! – громко закричали несколько голосов.

Эми вздрогнула и чуть не выронила куриный бульон, который принесла Шелдону. Эми схватилась за сердце от испуга, но голоса уже кричали: - С днём рождения, Эми!

Вся банда была в сборе. Эми оглянулась и увидела, что квартира красиво украшена гирляндами, цветами и воздушными шарами. Эми перевела взгляд на ребят. Все улыбались ей и шире всех, была улыбка у Шелдона. Это было так мило. Эми расчувствовалась и слёзы потекли по щекам.

\- Нет, нет, нет, только не плач Эми – заволновался Шелдон – если тебе не нравится, мы быстро всё уберём.

Эми рассмеялась сквозь слёзы, наивности Шелдона: - О. нет! – воскликнула она. Это от счастья. Просто мне никогда не устраивали ничего подобного. Я думала, что не доживу до этого момента.

Эми расплакалась и уткнулась лицом в грудь своего парня, который тот час обнял её и прижал к себе ещё сильнее.

Когда Эми успокоилась, веселье продолжилось. Эми наслаждалась вниманием своих новых друзей. Девушка получила много подарков. Особенно ей понравились подарки Шелдона. Красивое изумрудное платье с такими же туфлями. Шелдон признался, что с этим подарком ему помогла Пенни. Но лично сам, он купил для Эми маленькую плюшевую обезьянку, которую девушка тот час прижала к груди и весь вечер не выпускала её из рук. Вечеринка продолжалась довольно долго. Эми и Шелдон воздерживались от употребления алкоголя. Физик ревностно оберегал Эми от своих друзей мужчин и не позволял никому с ней танцевать. Радж тосковал по Мисси и весь вечер скулил по этому поводу, но когда алкоголь достиг его предела, астрофизик вообще расплакался. Эми принялась его утешать, чем вызвала у Шелдона дикую ревность. Сначала он стоял в стороне, покусывая губы и, не сводя с них глаз. Но последней каплей было то, что Эми поцеловала Раджа в щёку, вытирая слёзы. Шелдон психанул и убежал в свою комнату. Никто кроме Эми не заметил его отсутствия. Не поняв, что случилось, она встала и пошла, узнать причину. Эми тихо постучала в дверь спальни Шелдона. Он не ответил. Эми открыла дверь и вошла. Шелдон сидел на кровати спиной к ней.

\- Шелдон? – позвала девушка – можно мне войти?

\- Ты констатируешь очевидные факты, Эми. Ты уже вошла – произнёс Шелдон, не оборачиваясь.

\- Почему ты ушёл? Что-то случилось? – спросила девушка.

\- Всё в порядке – ответил он и, помолчав, добавил – почему ты целовалась с Раджем? Я тебе больше не нужен?

Эми вздохнула и села рядом с ним на кровать. Она погладила его по волосам и повернула его голову к себе:

\- Шелдон, посмотри на меня – физик поднял на неё глаза. Эми продолжала: - Шелдон! Запомни я твоя навсегда. Никто и никогда не сравнится с тобой. Я люблю только тебя, запомни, тебя одного.

Глаза парня стали огромными, он не верил своим ушам:

-Эми, ты любишь меня?- Эми сглотнула, поняв, что она проболталась. Отступать было некуда, слово не воробей, вылетит, не поймаешь. Девушка прочистила, внезапно высохшее горло и заговорила:

\- Нет смысла отрицать этого. Ты понравился мне ещё в самолёте. Чем больше мы общались, тем быстрее росли мои чувства к тебе. Я не знаю, когда я поняла, что это любовь. Но я поняла это. Тебе не обязательно мне отвечать. Я знаю, ты не готов. Даже может, не полюбишь меня вовсе, но всё-таки я рада, что призналась тебе. Мне даже легче стало, теперь, когда ты знаешь всё. – Эми встала, чтобы выйти из комнаты, но повернулась и добавила – Шелдон, не надо ревновать. Для меня никого больше не существует. Знай это. Ты навсегда поселился в моём сердце.

Эми вышла за дверь и тихо прикрыла её за собой. Ошеломлённый физик сидел на кровати, не смея пошевелиться. Мысли скакали в его голове как дикие мустанги. Он повторял в голове каждое её слово, много и много раз. Физик пришёл в себя, когда в дверь постучали.

\- Входите – крикнул он.

\- Приятель, с тобой всё в порядке? – спросил вошедший Леонард – все уже разошлись и я решил проверить тебя.

\- А Эми? – взволновался Шелдон.

\- Эми помогает Пенни с уборкой. Хочешь, я позову её? – произнёс Леонард. Шелдон кивнул. Когда сосед вышел за дверь, Шелдон почувствовал необъяснимую тревогу перед встречей со своей девушкой. Он должен был что-то сказать ей в ответ на её признание, но не находил нужных слов. Сердце громко стучало в его ушах, ладони вспотели. Дыхание становилось прерывистым. Физик понял, что приближается паническая атака. В этот самый момент вошла Эми. Шелдон посмотрел на неё пустыми глазами, пытаясь контролировать взрыв, но не смог. Он согнулся над своими коленями и громко захрипел, как от приступа астмы.

\- Шелдон! – бросилась к нему девушка – Давай дыши… глубже. Смотри на меня… я здесь, Шелдон, всё будет хорошо. Давай мой хороший, вдох через нос и медленный выдох через рот. Глубже, еще глубже и медленней…

Шелдон стал успокаиваться. Он следовал за её словами и вскоре совсем успокоился. Эми села рядом с ним и крепко обняла. Шелдон положил голову на её плечо и снова почувствовал знакомый и успокаивающий запах ванили и шоколада. Он обнял свою девушку и закрыл глаза, думая о том, как ему хорошо и спокойно с ней. Они долго сидели на кровати, обнявшись, пока не услышали, как хлопнула входная дверь. Это Леонард и Пенни ушли на ночлег в квартиру 4Б. Эми посмотрела на часы:

\- Шелдон, - тихо сказала девушка – уже поздно. Мне надо ехать домой. Завтра на работу и нам надо обоим отдохнуть.

Шелдон не ответил, лишь крепче прижал её к себе.

\- Шелдон – повторила Эми и почувствовала легкое прикосновение его губ на своей шее. Наконец он прошептал:

\- Не уходи, Эми, прошу тебя. Ты нужна мне, останься – умолял Шелдон, не отрывая губ от её кожи. Эми почувствовала, что возбуждается и запустила свои руки в его волосы. Шелдон понял, что пора действовать и стал медленно раздевать девушку. Эми не сопротивлялась. Вскоре оба были голые и возбуждённые. Шелдон нежно положил её на кровать и стал целовать тело девушки, спускаясь всё ниже и ниже, пока не дошёл до её женственности. Физик опустился на пол и, встав на колени, подтянул Эми к себе, раздвинув её ноги. Оказавшись между ними, он тут же припал губами к её клитору и стал нежно его сосать, одновременно, вращая языком вокруг него. Эми застонала. Она привстала на локтях, чтобы видеть его движения. В этот момент Шелдон поднял на неё глаза. От голубого океана не осталось и следа, глаза были чёрными с дьявольским блеском. Он на миг взглянул на неё и снова прикрыл глаза, описывая своим языком большие круги по её женскому началу. Засунув свои пальцы глубоко в её лоно, он наслаждался тёплой влагой внутри своей подруги. Сначала два пальца, потом к ним присоединился третий. Эми вздрагивала от каждого движения пальцев внутри её тела.

\- Шелдон… - молила она – так хорошо, не останавливайся… я уже близко… ммм…. – внезапно она дёрнулась в его руках и, прикусив свою руку, чтобы скрыть крик, завыла как волчица, извиваясь всем телом. Не вынимая из неё свою руку и, заменив свои губы на большой палец, он продолжал стимулировать клитор. Внимательно наблюдая, как кончала его девушка, Шелдон достал свободной рукой презерватив из тумбочки и, разорвав упаковку зубами, раскатал его по всей длине пульсирующего члена. Убедившись, что презерватив на месте, он резким ударом вошёл в неё и сразу начал толчки. Эми захныкала, всё ещё испытывая афтершоки, она получила новую порцию удовольствия. Шелдон ещё ближе подтянул её к себе, закинув ноги на свои плечи. Он начал ускоряться, толкая всё глубже. Ему было не очень удобно стоять на коленях. Шелдон поднялся и лёг на кровать, тяжело дыша, он прочистил горло и, похлопав себя по бёдрам, произнёс хриплым голосом: - не хочешь прокатиться?

\- С удовольствием – ответила Эми и оседлала его. Шелдон приподнял её за бёдра и насадил на свой член. Она громко застонала. Это было очень глубоко. Шелдон закрыл глаза и зарычал от блаженства. Эми некоторое время приспосабливалась к его размеру и медленно начала двигаться вверх-вниз. Затем увеличила темп. Шелдон начал размахивать своими бёдрами ей навстречу. Эми вцепилась в его грудь, чтоб не упасть. Шелдон схватил бёдра девушки и стал ещё сильнее насаживать её на себя. Темп стал бешенным. Оба были мокрыми и раскрасневшимися. Оргазм ударил внезапно и одновременно. Оба вскрикнули имена друг друга. Эми рухнула в объятья любимого, тяжело дыша. Физик нежно прижал к себе девушку, не вынимая своего маленького друга. Ни одному, ни другому не хотелось отпускать свою половинку из крепких объятий. Оба думали, что надо пойти в душ, но никто не сдвинулся с места. Так они и уснули, а маленькая плюшевая обезьянка сидела на прикроватной тумбочке и смотрела на спящих любовников.


	11. Глава 10 Рождество в Техасе

**Глава 10. Рождество в Техасе.**

\- О, Боженьки, Боже! – озираясь по сторонам, причитал Шелдон – я говорил, что надо ехать поездом. Если мы разобьёмся, то ты будешь виновата. Я даже на твою могилу не приду.

\- А с чего это ты решил, что я погибну, а ты нет? – обиженно произнесла Эми.

\- Но, я не хочу умирать, Эми, мне надо Нобелевскую премию получить – самоуверенно добавил он.

\- А я, значит хочу? И чтобы ты знал, я тоже надеюсь получить Нобелевку. И я получу её раньше тебя! Вот! – раздражённо выпалила Эми.

\- Эми, Эми, Эми, ты же знаешь, кто из нас получит Нобелевскую премию. Я разгадываю тайны вселенной, а что даёт твоя нейробиология? Это лишь знания о том, что если у тебя было три лягушки, а одна ускакала, то у тебя осталось две лягушки.

Эми бросила на своего парня гневный взгляд и прошипела в никуда:

\- Кто-нибудь, выбросите моего парня из самолёта.

\- Эми! Ты хочешь, чтобы я умер?! – испуганно спросил физик.

\- Шелдон! Это! Был! Сарказм! – чеканя каждое слово, сказала Эми и закатила глаза.

\- Ааа…. Кстати, я видел, как ты закатила глаза. Это довольно неприятно – обиженно произнёс физик.

\- Шелдон! Что тебе во мне ещё неприятно? Давай выкладывай! – повышая голос, сказала Эми – погоди, я сама! Тебе не нравится, что я соплю ночью, тебе не нравится, что я лучше тебя разбираюсь в эмоциях людей, тебе не нравится, как я ем бананы…

\- Да, кто же их ест горизонтально, Эми? – воскликнул Шелдон.

К спорящей паре подошла бортпроводница и спокойно спросила:

\- У вас всё в порядке?

\- Да, в порядке – понизив голос на октаву, ответила Эми и добавила: - просто мой парень козёл. – Эми перевела взгляд на Шелдона и показала ему язык.

Физик прищурил глаза и показал ей свой язык. Оба одновременно скрестили руки на груди и откинулись на спинки своих кресел. Стюардесса усмехнулась и прошла проверять других пассажиров. Эми начала печатать статью на своём ноутбуке, а Шелдон слушал лекцию Фейнмана в наушниках. Промучившись над одной страницей, Эми закрыла ноутбук и сдёрнула с физика наушники:

\- Эй! – воскликнул он – я слушал лекцию вообще-то. Эми посмотрела на него печальным взглядом и сказала:

\- Шелдон, я хочу вернуться, ты испортил мне Рождество.

Физик вопросительно посмотрел на неё, подняв брови:

\- Ты хочешь угнать самолёт? – спросил он взволнованно.

Лицо девушки скривилось в удивлённой гримасе:

\- Не говори глупости, Шелдон, когда мы приземлимся, я куплю обратный билет. Ты обидел меня, сказав, что моя работа отстой.

Я с этим не согласна. Это было грубо с твоей стороны, вследствии чего, я не хочу находиться рядом с тобой. Поэтому хочу вернуться домой, если ты конечно не извинишься.

\- Шелдон Купер не извиняется за правду – торжественно отчеканил физик.

\- Хорошо, тогда я лечу домой – вздохнув, ответила Эми.

\- Ладно, я извинюсь – снисходительно сказал Шелдон и, ухмыльнувшись, продолжил – Эми, я не виноват, что ты…

\- Нет, не так – перебила его девушка.

\- Моя гениальность…

\- Шелдон! – прикрикнула на него Эми.

Физик испуганно выпучил свои голубые глаза. Он нервно теребил ткань брюк, собираясь с мыслями. Помолчав некоторое время, Шелдон тихо произнёс: - Прости меня Эми. Твоя работа важна… для тебя. Я не должен был говорить тебе всё это.

Эми окинула своего парня недоверчивым взглядом и сказала:

\- Подойдёт, ты прощён – сделав паузу, она добавила – На этот раз. Но ты будешь наказан.

\- Наказан?! – спросил Шелдон – как?

\- Я потом придумаю… - радостно ответила Эми, предвкушая сладкую месть.

В остальном полёт прошёл спокойно. Когда они вышли в зал прилётов аэропорта им. Джорджа Буша, Шелдон стал высматривать, кто из его родни приехал встречать их. Эми взволнованно вцепилась в его руку, подумав о том, что приехала на смотрины, в буквальном смысле этого слова. Она не знала никого, кроме Мисси, да и её не успела узнать достаточно хорошо:

\- Шелдон, что если я не понравлюсь твоим родным? – настороженно спросила она.

\- Конечно, понравишься, я ни на секунду не сомневаюсь – ответил Шелдон и успокоительно погладил её по руке – А вот и Мисси.

Шелдон помахал сестре рукой и направился к ней, таща за собой Эми, которая увидев Мисси, немного успокоилась.

\- Шелли! – шатенка подбежала и обняла брата. Шелдон снисходительно похлопал сестру по спине – ты молодец, что привёз с собой Эми, а то мне никто не поверил, что у тебя появилась настоящая девушка. – Мисси крепко обняла Эми и прошептала ей на ухо – приехал Джордж, это будет катастрофа.

\- Джорджи здесь? – вставил Шелдон.

\- Вот ведь чёртов слух – продолжала шептать Мисси на ухо Эми и, обратившись к брату сказала: - Да, Шелдон, он приехал два дня назад. Кстати, он опять развёлся с женой.

\- Я не сомневался в этом. Я так и сказал на его свадьбе, что это ненадолго, и почему меня никто не слушает.

Шелдон пошёл за багажом, оставив двух женщин наедине:

\- Мисси, объясни мне, почему ты сказала, что это катастрофа? – спросила Эми.

\- Я не знаю – небрежно ответила шатенка – они не могут терпеть друг друга больше двух дней. Сначала всё нормально, потом как будто бес в них вселяется. Начинаются подколки и издёвки, а затем и вовсе перестают разговаривать. А вот и Шелдон.

Троица устроилась в машине Мисси и поехала в Галвестон. Мисси ехала довольно быстро и через сорок минут они прибыли в город.

Всю дорогу Шелдон рассказывал Эми историю своего родного города. Девушка узнала, что в 1900-м году в Галвестоне был сильнейший, за всю историю США, ураган, который унёс бесчисленное количество жизней. Также узнала, что город был основан в 1825-м году, что в нем есть музеи пиратов и поездов. Шелдон с особой любовью рассказывал о музее поездов, в котором есть большой макет железной дороги и что, когда выключался свет, он освещался множеством огней. Шелдон рассказал, в каком он был восторге, когда впервые увидел это зрелище. В этот музей трехлетнего Шелдона привёл его поп-поп. Эми узнала, что в Техасе поп-поп, это дедушка, а мимэй, бабушка. Это поразило Эми. С его рассказами о родном штате, время пролетело незаметно. Несколько раз Эми пыталась вставить слово, но это было невозможно. Шелдон был настолько вдохновлён своей речью, что не дал ей такой возможности. «Это будут долгие каникулы» - подумала девушка, когда Мисси притормозила у небольшого красивого двухэтажного дома, который был украшен множеством гирлянд и рождественских венков. На лужайке красовалась упряжка оленей с санями и фигурка Санта Клауса, окружённая Эльфами. Эми подумала, что попала в сказку.

\- Приехали – сказала она и припарковалась. Когда они вышли из машины, на крыльцо вышла невысокая стройная голубоглазая женщина примерно пятидесяти пяти лет. Эми поняла, что это мать Шелдона.

\- Шелли! Мой мальчик! – воскликнула она и бросилась обнимать сына.

\- Здравствуй, мама – ответил он, обнимая её в ответ, - когда она, наконец, отстранилась, то обратила внимание на Эми, стоящую поодаль.

\- Кто эта милая барышня, Шелдон? – спросила она.

\- Это моя девушка Эми Фарра Фаулер – гордо произнёс Шелдон. Эми покраснела и опустила глаза, не выдержав пристального взгляда матери своего парня.

-Иди сюда, милая. Дай обниму тебя – женщина сжала Эми в крепких объятиях, отпустив девушку, она продолжала – Зови меня Мэри. Честно говоря, я думала, что Мисси соврала мне, когда рассказала о твоём существовании – обратившись к сыну, она добавила – Шелли я думала, что ты сам должен был мне сообщить, о своей девушке. Шелдон потупил взор и ответил:

\- Да, мам. Я собирался, но потом решил сделать сюрприз.

Мэри приобняла Эми и повела её в дом. Шелдон и Мисси вошли следом. Мэри крикнула вглубь дома: - Мама, Шелли приехал.

В зал вошла седовласая старушка около восьмидесяти лет. Шелдон бросился к ней в объятья: - Мимэй!

\- Мой лунный пирожочек! – старушка прослезилась, крепко обнимая внука – я так рада видеть тебя, мой сладкий мунпи…

Когда Шелдон оставил тёплые объятия своей бабушки, он сказал:

\- Мимэй, познакомься с моей девушкой Эми – обратившись к Эми, он продолжил: - А это моя мимэй, можешь звать её Констанс.

\- Нет, нет, называй меня Конни, а ещё лучше мимэй - старушка крепко обняла девушку.

Наконец, когда все были представлены друг другу, заговорила Мэри: - Эми, ты будешь спать в комнате Мисси, а Шелдон в своей. Шелдон отнеси вещи Эми. А мы пока познакомимся поближе. Эми с мольбой посмотрела на своего парня. Тот пожал плечами и скрылся с глаз, вместе с чемоданами. Эми почувствовала, что её собираются линчевать. Она приготовилась к худшему варианту событий, ожидания оправдались. Мэри открыла рот, и вопросы посыпались один за другим:

\- Эми, как давно вы знакомы? Как познакомились? Где работаешь? Кем работаешь? Кто твои родители?

У Эми началось головокружение, от такого натиска. И Шелдон бросил её одну на растерзание его матери. Но, тем не менее, она стойко отвечала на все поставленные вопросы. Добил девушку последний вопрос: - Эми, скажи честно, вы уже согрешили?

Это было слишком. Девушка покраснела и, ощутив надвигающуюся волну тошноты, пролепетала: - Можно мне в туалет?

Как только ей показали нужное направление, Эми рванула туда и, успев запереть дверь, бросилась на колени перед унитазом, извергнув в него всё содержимое желудка.

Шелдон вернулся на кухню, когда две женщины колдовали у плиты. Открывая все крышки на кастрюлях, он проверял, что в них.

\- Шелдон! Прекрати! – крикнула Мэри и шлёпнула сына полотенцем по заднице.

\- Ой! – воскликнул Шелдон и, осмотревшись, спросил – где Эми?

\- В туалете – ответила Мэри – похоже, что ей не хорошо – Может в самолёте съела что-то несвежее. А ты как? Всё нормально, живот не болит?

\- Странно, мы ели одно и то же, но со мной всё в порядке – пожал плечами Шелдон.

\- Может она беременная? – спросила Констанс и подмигнула внуку.

\- Миимэй, что ты такое говоришь, вообще?! – воскликнул физик и испуганно замахал руками.

\- Шелдон, вы грешите? – подняв брови, спросила Мэри.

\- Мне нужно проведать Эми – пробубнил покрасневший, как варёный рак парень и направился к двери.

\- Шелдон стоять! – прикрикнула на него мать – а ну отвечай, когда мать спрашивает! – Мэри скрестила руки на груди и жёстким взглядом впиявилась в сына, Шелдон был готов провалиться сквозь землю. Наконец собрав волю в кулак, он произнёс:

\- Что ты хочешь услышать от меня, мама? Через два месяца мне будет уже тридцать и… конечно у нас был коитус. Довольна, мама, что вытянула из меня признание? – Шелдон выбежал из кухни. Через мгновение он вернулся и твёрдым тоном добавил: - в связи с этой новостью, мы будем оба спать в моей комнате. Если ты против, мама, то мы снимем номер в отеле – физик вышел из кухни, оставив двух женщин в полной прострации. Констанс хихикнула и сказала, потрясённой дочери:

\- Вот видишь, как бывает Мэри, к тридцати годам твой сын, наконец-то взбунтовался. Я думала, что не доживу до этого момента. Хвала Господу.

\- Мама, в моём доме не будет разврата! – раздражённо сказала Мэри.

\- Стоп, девочка моя, уж чья бы корова мычала. Себя-то не помнишь? Я с ума сходила от бешенства, когда выпроваживала из своего дома твоих кавалеров. Ты помнишь, как твой будущий муж, Джордж улепётывал отсюда босиком. Вот умора-то – засмеялась Констанс. Мэри улыбнулась, вспомнив все подробности этих милых инцидентов. Смягчившись, она промолвила:

\- Ну, хорошо мама, пусть спят вместе. Но никакого секса!

\- Какого секса? – спросил, внезапно появившийся в дверях Джордж. Старший сын Мэри.

\- Не твоё дело, сын! – грозно ответила Мэри.

\- Я слышал, Шелли привёз девушку. Это правда? – неуверенно спросил Джордж.

\- Да, правда – ответила Мэри – и я хочу, чтобы ты проявил к ним уважение, понял?

\- Понял, мэм – торжественно пообещал он – так, где мой брат?

Эми сидела на кровати Мисси, когда Шелдон вошёл. Он взял ее, не распакованный чемодан в одну руку, и сказал своей девушке:

\- Эми пойдём со мной в мою комнату. Ты будешь спать со мной.

Эми недоверчиво посмотрела на физика и спросила: - Почему она передумала?

Шелдон пожал плечами и ответил:

\- Я провел с ней некоторую работу, скажем так. Теперь она не против того, чтобы ты осталась со мной. Я привёл веские аргументы в нашу защиту. Давай пойдём.

Эми встала и послушно пошла за своим парнем. Войдя в его комнату, она осмотрелась по сторонам. Комната подростка Шелдона мало чем отличалась от комнаты взрослого Шелдона.

Те же комиксы, фигурки героев и постельное бельё со звёздными войнами. Эми присела на край кровати и взволнованно произнесла:

\- Шелдон, наверное, я зря приехала с тобой. Из-за меня ты повздорил со своей мамой. Я чувствую себя виноватой за то, что сплю с тобой. Как будто я дешёвка. Наверное, твоя мама так думает тоже.

Шелдон молча выслушал её речь и сказал:

\- Ты не права, Эми. Моя мать не винит тебя, и мимэй тоже. Они полюбят тебя, как только получше узнают – помолчав секунду Шелдон добавил – Эми, что случилось с тобой в туалете? Мне сказали, что тебе стало плохо. Так в чём дело?

\- Я не знаю, наверное, это от стресса. Твоя мама задала мне неудобные вопросы про нашу сексуальную жизнь. Я просто запаниковала.

Это объяснение устроило физика. Он обнял девушку за плечи и хотел поцеловать, но Эми отодвинулась от него. Шелдон вопросительно посмотрел в её зелёные глаза.

\- Мне надо почистить зубы, давай оставим на потом – сказала Эми, широко улыбнувшись.

\- Хорошо, а пока маленький поцелуйчик в щёчку – сказал Шелдон и чмокнул её.

В дверь раздался стук, и голос Мисси произнёс:

\- Эй, голубки, ужин готов. Спускайтесь вниз.

Через несколько минут пара спустилась в столовую. Джордж увидел брата и, подлетев к нему, крепко обнял:

\- Привет, братан, рад видеть тебя – переведя глаза на Эми, он добавил – так, так, а кто это у нас тут?

\- Это Эми, моя девушка. А это Джордж, мой бестолковый брат, который был женат три раза, по несколько месяцев, и никак не может угомониться.

Эми скромно посмотрела на брата Шелдона. Он был выше ростом и довольно накачан. Глаза такие же синие и большие, как у Шелдона и Мисси. Каштановые волнистые волосы ниспадали на широкие плечи. Джордж был очень красив. Но, всё-таки не так красив, как Шелдон. Эми решила, если Шелдон был грациозным мустангом, то Джордж тяжеловозом. Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, Эми протянула ему руку в знак приветствия, которую Джордж крепко пожал и притянул девушку к себе для поцелуя. Шелдон не мог этого стерпеть. Он отдёрнул от него Эми и спрятал её за своей спиной. Гневно сверля брата своими синими глазами, Шелдон прошипел, сквозь зубы:

\- Она не для тебя! Запомни! Не… для… тебя!

Джордж отпрянул от разъярённого брата. Впервые в жизни он испугался его.

\- Ладно, ладно, успокойся Шелли. Я только хотел поприветствовать твою девушку. Пошли за стол.

Шелдон подвёл Эми к стулу и, усадив её, сел рядом. Мэри оглядела своих детей гордым взором и стала произносить молитву. Все взялись за руки, закрыв глаза. Эми смотрела на единство семьи Шелдона и восхищалась. В её семье такого не было. Джордж увидел, как Шелдон опустил голову в ожидании молитвы, и развязно подмигнул нейробиологу. Эми покраснела и, опустив голову, ещё сильнее сжала руку своего парня. Шелдон открыл глаза и нежно улыбнулся своей девушке. Мэри начала произносить молитву:

\- Благодарю тебя Господь Всемогущий за пищу, нам данную, за хлеб насущный, за моих детей прекрасных, благодарю тебя за Эми подругу моего Шелдона, за хорошее здоровье моей матери. Прошу тебя Господи, вложи разум в головы Джорджа и Мисси, а также вложи любовь в сердце моего Шелдона. Ну и про меня не забывай. Аминь!

Все хором повторили: - Аминь! – и принялись за еду.

Эми никогда столько не ела. Всё было вкусно приготовлено. Особенно ей понравилась грудинка Констанс, приготовленная по особому, только ей известному рецепту. Эми смаковала. Ей нужно было заполучить рецепт:

\- Мимэй – обратилась она к старушке - ваша грудинка просто великолепна. Так и тает во рту. Может, дадите рецепт приготовления?

\- Эми, милая – ответила Кони – без обид, но я никому не даю рецепт. Я решила, что заберу его с собой в могилу.

Шелдон хихикнул и, подняв одну бровь, бросил взгляд на бабушку.

Затем он обратился к Эми: - Эми, не волнуйся, я знаю этот рецепт.

Констанс недоверчиво посмотрела на внука: - Ну-ка, просвети меня, пирожок, откуда ты его знаешь?

\- Бабуленька, ты мне его сама рассказала.

\- Я тебе не рассказывала! – возмутилась Констанс.

Шелдон не унимался: - Может тебе перечислить ингредиенты?

Мимэй, когда мне было два года, ты кормила меня этой грудинкой и рассказала рецепт. Так перечислять? – брови физика поползли вверх, в ожидании ответа. Констанс открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но Шелдон наклонился к уху бабушки и пересказал ей рецепт.

\- Всё верно – сказала она, когда внук закончил – Ох, это твоя фотографическая память. Это же надо, тебе было всего два года.

\- Мимэй, у меня эйдетическая память, а не фотографическая. Это совершенно разные вещи…

\- А помните, как папа пытался заполучить этот рецепт у бабуленьки? Вот хохма-то была – перебила его Мисси.

Шелдон очень не любил, когда его прерывали. Он гневно взглянул на сестру. Эми заметила, что чувство незавершённости убивало физика. Когда его глаз стал подёргиваться, она обратилась к Мисси, которая с воодушевлением вспоминала проделки отца, который пытался выведать рецепт у Констанс. Эми решила заткнуть её:

\- Мисси – вступилась она за своего парня – Шелдон не закончил. Позволь ему закончить свой рассказ. Прошу тебя. – Физик благодарно посмотрел на Эми и продолжил монолог об отличиях фотографической и эйдетической памяти. Эми тихонько наклонилась к Мисси: - Прости меня, но Шелдону надо было закончить.

После сытного ужина молодёжь расположилась перед телевизором, а старшие женщины прибирались на кухне и готовились к праздничному ужину, на котором должен был собраться весь клан Куперов. Эми пыталась помочь, но её отправили отдыхать. Джордж развалился в старом кресле отца с бутылкой пива. Мисси и Шелдон тоже решили присоединиться к нему и взяли себе по бутылке. Эми отказалась. Она не любила этот напиток, и Шелдон принёс ей колу. По телевизору показывали какой-то рождественский фильм. Шелдон удобно расположился на диване, прижав к себе Эми, поглаживая её волосы. Джордж кидал на них изумлённые взгляды. Наконец он не выдержал и спросил:

\- Шелли. Меня интересует один вопрос – Шелдон внимательно посмотрел на брата. Джордж продолжал – Ты никогда не увлекался женщинами и бац… у тебя есть девушка. Я сначала думал, что ты гей, потом думал, что ты импотент. Что вдруг случилось?

Шелдон выслушал брата и произнёс: - Эми. Она со мной случилась, Джордж. – Эми улыбнулась своему парню и легонько чмокнула его в щёку. Она чувствовала дикую усталость и, пожелав всем спокойной ночи, пошла спать. Братья долго беседовали, попивая пиво. Наконец Шелдон тоже отправился в свою комнату. Закрыв за собой дверь, он разделся и лёг рядом с Эми. Склонившись над ней, физик наблюдал, как она тихонько сопит во сне. Он улыбнулся и заправил выбившуюся прядь её волос за ухо. Эми повернулась на спину, приоткрыв рот. Шелдону захотелось засунуть туда свой язык, но когда Эми облизала свои губы, его желание усилилось в разы. Физик прикоснулся к ней губами.

\- Шелдон… - прошептала она во сне. Парню понравился звук его имени в её сонных устах. Нежно обняв её, он ещё раз прикоснулся к губам. Эми издала лёгкий стон. Шелдон усмехнулся и стал расстёгивать пуговицы на её ночной рубашке. Оголив грудь, он нашёл её сосок и стал его ласкать, почувствовав шевеление в своих штанах. Грудь девушки медленно поднималась и опускалась, возбуждая Шелдона ещё больше. Он знал, что для неё это был тяжёлый день, и разбудить Эми было верхом эгоизма, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Её грудь манила его к себе. Эми крепко спала, не подозревая о муках своего парня. Он коснулся её соска губами и начал лизать и покусывать его. Одновременно Шелдон спускал свои трусы. Эми начала дышать чаще. Физик заводился всё больше. Наконец он начал мастурбировать, не переставая целовать грудь своей девушки. Он скинул с себя одеяло и вовсю накачивал свой мужской орган. Шелдон не заметил, что Эми проснулась и наблюдала за ним, сквозь прикрытые веки. Она тоже была сильно возбуждена, но боялась пошевелиться. Эми знала, что они не должны заниматься любовью в доме его матери. Это было не правильно. Но возбуждение было настолько сильным. Что было уже всё равно. Эми пошевелилась, приподнимая свою грудь навстречу его губам. Шелдон замер и посмотрел на лицо девушки. В темной комнате он почувствовал, что Эми проснулась и смотрит на него. Шелдон надеялся, что она не видела, как он себя удовлетворял. Хриплым голосом он прошептал: - Эми, я так хочу тебя – не давая ей ответить, физик начал задирать ночнушку, оголяя её бёдра. Его трясло от вожделения. Шелдон впился своими зубами в шею девушки, когда его ловкие пальцы скользили по её сердцевине между ног.

\- Шелдон… Шелдон… мы не можем… это доммм … твоей мамы – сбиваясь на каждом слове, шептала она.

\- Эми… что ты делаешь со мной… лиса? – с придыханием шептал он ей в ответ – мы можем… Эми,… дай мне… себя. – Не дожидаясь ответа, Шелдон был уже на ней, постукивая своим членом по её женственности. Он быстро раздвинул ноги Эми и всунул свой набухший орган в её лоно. В блаженном чувстве удовольствия Шелдон застонал. Ощутив, что она была уже возбуждена настолько, что его член легко проскользнул внутрь, Шелдон начал сразу толкать. Эми прижала к нему свои бёдра, чтобы почувствовать его в себе, как можно глубже. Вдруг Шелдон замер, как будто вспомнив что-то. Быстро выскользнув из неё, он выругался: - Сукин сын, я забыл презерватив. Соскочив с кровати, он залез в свою сумку и достал его. Быстро раскатав презерватив по всей своей длине, он снова вошёл в неё. Они старались заниматься любовью как можно тише, настолько, насколько это было возможно. Это было трудно. Эми прикусывала свой кулак, чтобы крик не вырвался из её рта. Но стон не возможно было остановить. Шелдон приподнялся на колени и закинул её ноги на свои плечи. Толчки становились более напористыми и сильными. Эми чувствовала, как глубоко член её любимого парня проникает в неё. «Ещё немного и он окажется в матке» - подумала девушка. Шелдону тоже нравилась эта позиция. Он снова чувствовал власть над своей девушкой. Она подчинялась, и он делал всё, что хотел. А он хотел от неё всё. Развернув девушку на живот, он приподнял её бёдра и, поставив на колени, снова влетел в неё. Похоть владела его телом и Шелдону это нравилось. Ещё ему нравилось, что это был дом матери и на секс был наложен запрет. Ах, как же сладок этот запретный плод. Шелдон ускорился, пот градом катился по его лицу, но было всё равно. Он чувствовал только её, только себя в ней. Это было великолепно, если бы не одно но, кровать предательски заскрипела от быстрых толчков. « Блядь» - выругался Шелдон и стал замедляться. Эми разочарованно застонала, она почти кончила, ему надо было ускориться, а не наоборот. Уже почти наступивший оргазм, отступил.

\- Шелдон, мне надо быстрее… прошу – молила она.

\- Кровать, Эми, эта чёртова кровать скрипит – прошептал он ей в ухо, прижавшись к спине девушки, своей мокрой грудью.

Внезапно раздался стук в дверь. Шелдон, как мальчик подросток, не вынимая свой пенис, всем телом надавил на спину Эми, и они упали на простыни. Шелдон только успел накинуть на них одеяло и прошептать: - притворись спящей – как дверь открылась.

\- Шелдон, вы спите? – спросила из дверей Мэри.

\- Эми спит, мама – ответил Шелдон, пытаясь скрыть своё прерывистое дыхание.

\- Я пришла пожелать вам сладких снов.

\- Спасибо, мама, спокойной ночи – ответил физик, незаметно снимая ногу с Эми. Его прибор мягко выскользнул из неё. Эми сжала руку Шелдона под одеялом.

\- И тебе спокойной ночи мой сладкий – произнесла Мэри и, прикрывая дверь, добавила – надеюсь, ты будешь хорошо себя вести?

Как только дверь закрылась, Шелдон вскочил с кровати и подставил под ручку двери стул. Проверив её на крепость, он приказал: - Эми, иди ко мне. - Девушка послушно встала и медленно подошла к физику, который сразу же прижал её к стене и засунул свой язык ей в рот. Резким движением он поднял её и снова вошел в её лоно. Эми обхватила ногами бёдра своего парня, удивляясь его силе, хотя на первый взгляд казался худым и бледным. Девушка крепко обняла его, представляя, что скачет на коне, она поддалась его напору и скоро они двигались в унисон. Крепко удерживая шею Шелдона одной рукой, вторую она опустила вниз и нашла его яички, которые сразу начала перекатывать в своей ладони. Шелдон громко застонал:

\- Шшшш – шептала она ему на ухо – о. Боже! Да детка, быстрее… мне так хорошо… сильнее… дааа… так!

Шелдон был послушным мальчиком. Он выполнил все приказы Эми. Через полчаса бешеной гонки, они пришли к своему финалу. Ноги физика дрожали от напряжения. Он бережно положил Эми на кровать и рухнул рядом с ней, предварительно сняв презерватив и, выбросив его в корзину для белья. Шелдон нежно поцеловал свою девушку, и они уснули в объятьях друг друга.

\- Наконец-то – подумал Джордж, лёжа в своей кровати за стеной – кто-бы мог подумать. Два часа… да мой брат действительно гений во всём.

У Эми кружилась голова от бесчисленных родственников Шелдона. Мэри таскала её за собой повсюду, гордо представляя как девушку своего младшего сына. Её распирало от удовольствия, видя, как челюсти отвисают у родственников. Клан Куперов был огромен. Бесчисленные дядюшки и тётушки, кузены и кузины, собрались в лучшем ресторане города, чтобы отпраздновать Рождество. Шелдон никак не мог заполучить свою подругу. Когда Мэри перезнакомила нейробиолога со старшим поколением, наступила очередь Мисси хвастаться девушкой своего брата. Шелдон грустно наблюдал за всей этой показухой, сидя на высоком стуле возле барной стойки, пока к нему не подошёл Джордж. Он заказал у бармена два пива и присел рядом:

\- Ну, братец, сегодня твоя девушка нарасхват – сказал Джордж, протягивая Шелдону большую кружку с хмельным напитком.

\- Да уж – грустно ответил Шелдон – и все сразу забыли, что я существую. Джордж усмехнулся и, похлопав брата по спине, сказал:

\- Не волнуйся, посмотри на всех этих девчонок вокруг. Если бы они знали, на что ты способен в постели, они бы все скакали вокруг тебя, подставляя свои задницы.

Шелдон закашлялся, поперхнувшись пивом. Придя в себя от шока, он вопросительно посмотрел на брата и спросил:

\- Зачем им подставлять мне свои задницы? – спросил испуганный Шелдон. Джордж закатил глаза.

\- Вот ты вроде умный парень, Шелдон, а до сих пор не можешь различать шутки. Я имею в виду, что они все захотели бы переспать с тобой.

Шелдон вытаращил глаза на брата – Это почему?

\- Да потому, что ты реально крут в сексе. Я не мог уснуть из-за тебя сегодня ночью. Ты занимался сексом два часа! Даже я так не могу. А я знаю в этом толк, уж поверь.

Шелдон покраснел и, опустив голову, пролепетал:

\- Значит, ты слышал нас? Это не очень приятно. А мама? Она тоже слышала?

\- Я не знаю, братан. По крайней мере, она ничего не говорила – братья допили своё пиво и заказали ещё. Они были уже навеселе, когда к ним подошли Мисси и Эми. Эми устало присела рядом с Шелдоном. Мисси пригласила их на танец в линию. Братья встали. Шелдон протянул Эми руку, но она отказалась, сославшись на то, что не знакома с этим танцем. Мисси сказала близнецу, что будет его парой и повела его на танцполе. Джордж быстро нашел себе партнёршу и присоединился к ним на поле. Всем парням раздали стетсоны и разлились первые звуки банджо. Все построились в линию и танец начался. Эми не могла оторвать глаз от своего парня. Он был действительно хорош в своей белой ковбойской шляпе. Танцоры притопывали в такт кантри, изредка хлопая в ладоши и издавая звуки «иии-хаа». Синхронность была идеальной. Топ–топ, поворот, хлопок, топ–топ, передняя нога, задняя нога, хлопок. Периодически парни подхватывали своих партнёрш и, поднимая их высоко на прямых руках, крутили в воздухе.

Эми была зачарована танцем и Шелдоном, который время от времени приподнимал поля своего белого стетсона пальцем. В Техасе он был совсем другим человеком, и Эми снова изучала его. На Шелдоне была красная клетчатая рубашка, синие джинсы с широким ремнём и массивной пряжкой с головой быка. На шее повязан ковбойский платок, завязанный сзади. Эми поймала себя на мысли, что не может отвести взгляд от его филейной части. Уж больно она была хороша в этих джинсах. Из транса её вывел незнакомый мужской голос:

\- Эй, красотка, чего не танцуешь? – спросил её полноватый молодой человек, примерно тридцати лет – разрешите представиться, Билли Спаркс.

\- Эми Фарра Фаулер. А вы, почему не танцуете. Нет пары?

\- Я не люблю это. А вы здесь с кем-то, или одна? Я не видел вас здесь раньше – спросил Билли, бесцеремонно усевшись на место Шелдона.

\- Я здесь впервые. Приехала на Рождество с Шелдоном. Я из Калифорнии.

\- С Шелдоном Купером?! Да ладно? Ты его кузина? – недоверчиво спросил он.

\- Я не его кузина, я его девушка – гордо ответила Эми.

\- Да быть этого не может, у Купера – вонючего фуфела, есть девушка?! – Билли громко засмеялся, хлопая себя по коленкам. Эми это не понравилось. Она облизнула языком свои зубы и, набравшись мужества сказала: - Вообще-то Шелдон очень приятно пахнет, особенно когда источает свои феромоны во время секса, от которых я схожу с ума. А вот от тебя действительно воняет как от козла, Билли Спаркс.

Билли открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но не нашёл нужных слов, продолжая сидеть с открытым ртом, хлопая глазами.

\- Билли, убирайся отсюда – сказала, подошедшая к ним Констанс. Билли быстро ретировался. Старушка устало уселась на стул рядом с Эми:

\- А ты молодец Эми, мне понравилось, как ты заступилась за моего внука. Это наш сосед. Он житья Шелдону не давал в детстве. Издевался над моим пирожочком. Шелли даже построил луч смерти, чтобы «испарить» Билли. Но не получилось. Зато собаке нашей пришлось не сладко.

\- Мимэй, а почему вы зовёте Шелдона пирожочком? – спросила Эми. Конни рассмеялась.

\- Да потому, что он такой вкусненький, что я бы его так и съела – смеясь, ответила старушка и, толкнув Эми локтем в бок, добавила: - да ты и сама знаешь.

Эми стыдливо опустила голову. Конни обняла девушку за плечи и сказала: - здесь нечего стесняться, Эми. Вы молоды и любите друг друга – немного помолчав, она добавила – Эми, я очень хочу увидеть правнука или правнучку, пока жива. Тем более от Шелдона. Он мой любимчик. Только никому не говори. Это тайна.

Эми кивнула головой и произнесла:

\- Мимэй, я очень люблю вашего внука. Но он меня не любит. Он сам сказал, что не знает, что такое любовь. У него есть ко мне уважение за мой интеллект. Он сказал, что обожает мой мозг. У него есть страсть к моему телу, но он не любит меня, Конни – грустно ответила Эми и, вздохнув, опустила плечи.

\- Ах, моя девочка, я достаточно хорошо знаю своего внука. Я вижу любовь в его сердце. Пусть он ещё не понял этого, но обязательно поймёт. Подожди немного. А с ребёночком не тяните.

Эми бросила неуверенный взгляд на Констанс и ответила:

\- Шелдон не хочет детей. Он дал мне это понять очень чётко. Так что, я боюсь, что не могу вам с этим помочь – слеза разочарования скатилась по щеке девушки.

\- Ну, поживем, увидим – ответила Констанс, похлопывая Эми по спине.

\- Ух ты! Две мои прекрасные дамы вместе – подлетел к ним, разгорячённый после танца Шелдон – о чём беседуете?

\- Да так, женские секреты, мунпи – улыбаясь, ответила Констанс и потрепала Шелдона по щеке. Заиграла медленная композиция и Шелдон повел Эми танцевать. Девушка положила голову на грудь своего парня, слушая ритм его сердца. Шелдон крепко прижал её к себе, и они медленно задвигались, слившись в одно целое.

\- Ага! Сейчас, не любит он её, так я и поверю – сказала сама себе Констанс, наблюдая за парой.

Было уже довольно поздно, когда они вернулись домой. Мэри пошла на кухню ставить чайник. Она достала пирог с пеканом. Шелдон обожал его и вспоминал весь вечер. Эми тоже влюбилась в пирог и сразу записала рецепт. После чая все расселись у большой рождественской ёлки и начали раздавать подарки. Шелдон получил от матери тёплый ангорский свитер, который принял без особого энтузиазма, зато подарок бабушки привёл его в дикий восторг. Это был игрушечный техасский поезд с вагонами для перевозки скота. Шелдон долго и крепко обнимал бабулю, чуть не свернув ей шею. От подарка Эми Шелдон был на седьмом небе. Эми подарила ему DVD с лекцией Стивена Хокинга 1974-го года. Он долго благодарил её и поцеловал при всех прямо в губы, что вызвало шок у всех присутствующих.

Шелдон был менее оригинален в подарках. Мисси получила красивый золотой браслет. Констанс тёплую шаль из мериноса.

Джордж золотую печатку, Мэри серьги из белого золота с аквамарином. Наконец Шелдон достал большой бархатный футляр для Эми. Девушка открыла его и увидела её, прекрасную диадему с бриллиантами разной величины. Эми была потрясена до глубины души, как и все остальные женщины. Шелдон достал диадему из коробки и надел на голову Эми, сказав при этом:

\- Корона для моей принцессы.

У девушки участилось сердцебиение. Она бросилась к Шелдону, заключив его в крепкие объятья.

Когда все подарки обрели своих владельцев, обитатели дома стали готовиться ко сну. Эми и Шелдон были последними, кто остался в зале. Шелдон погасил всё освещение, оставив лишь свет от ёлочной гирлянды. Пара решила посмотреть фильм, о котором вскоре забыли, устроив сессию поцелуев. Шелдон любовался переливами драгоценных камней в диадеме Эми, которые ярко отражали сияние ёлочных огней. Когда фильм закончился, Эми пошла, принять душ. Шелдон не мог не воспользоваться тем, что все уже спали и проскочил в ванную вслед за ней, прихватив презерватив.

После горячего сеанса соития, они вышли из душа и направились в комнату Шелдона, нарушив ещё раз, запрет Мэри, относительно секса в её доме. Обессиленная пара быстро уснула в объятьях друг друга. В эту ночь Эми приснился голубоглазый мальчик, очень похожий на Шелдона.


	12. Глава 11 Откровения и последствия

**Глава 11. Откровения и последствия.**

 **-** Эми проснись, телефон звонит – расталкивая девушку, пробормотал Шелдон и посмотрел на часы – три часа ночи. Кому не спится в выходной день. Эми проснись!

Эми с трудом открыла глаза и протянула руку за очками. Надев их, она взяла телефон и ответила:

\- Мама? Почему ты звонишь так поздно? Даже в Калифорнии сейчас час ночи… – Эми замолчала, внимательно слушая свою мать. Шелдон включил настольную лампу и внимательно смотрел на свою девушку, которая резко побледнела. В уголках глаз образовались слёзы. Физик напрягся. Он понял, что случилось что-то серьёзное.

\- Да мама, успокойся, я прилечу утренним рейсом…. Да, я в Техасе… да с ним… у его матери. Да, я попробую заказать билет. Держись мама, всё будет хорошо – закончив разговор, Эми отключила телефон.

Шелдон молча смотрел на Эми, ожидая разъяснений. Сглотнув комок, образовавшийся в горле, она выдавила из себя слова:

\- Моя тётя Флора в больнице. У неё был сердечный приступ. Мне надо ехать, Шелдон. Мама сказала, что всё очень плохо. Я хочу попрощаться.

\- Тогда мы летим вместе – твёрдо сказал Шелдон, вытаскивая свой ноутбук из чемодана. Я закажу билеты…

\- Билет. Один билет. Ты останешься здесь, как и планировалось. Ты не можешь отменить лекцию, которую будешь читать второго января в университете Хьюстона. И даже не смей её отменить – сказала Эми, прервав Шелдона. Она нежно погладила его по щеке и добавила: - Будущим докторам нужны твои знания, мой хороший. Не переживай со мной всё будет в порядке. – Шелдон обречённо вздохнул, не смея опровергнуть её логику.

Эми бежала по коридорам больницы, ища нужную палату. Её сердце бешено колотилось в груди, вдруг она опоздала, вдруг непоправимое уже случилось. Она не могла потерять свою любимую тётушку и остаться совсем одна. Только ей она могла открыть свою душу. Только Флора могла выслушать и дать мудрый совет. Только она любила свою малышку и умницу Эми.

Найдя нужную палату, Эми как вихрь влетела в неё. Старушка кажется, спала. Пытаясь стабилизировать своё дыхание, Эми прислонилась к двери и пыталась дышать ровнее. Отдышавшись, девушка медленно подошла к кровати и взглянула на мониторы.

Пульс её тёти показывал сто десять ударов в минуту. Почти норма для её возраста. Дыхание было ровным и спокойным. Эми ничего не понимала. Девушка устало присела на стул рядом с кроватью.

Взглянув на спинку кровати, Эми увидела историю болезни Флоры.

Прочитав её, девушка поняла, что мать обманула её. Всё было не так уж и плохо с состоянием здоровья тёти. Но для чего матери надо было лгать? Поцеловав Флору в щёку, Эми вышла за дверь и увидела, приближающуюся Сэнди.

\- О, Эми! Какая беда! – воскликнула она и бросилась в объятия своей дочери. Эми отступила и, скрестив руки на груди, спросила:

\- Мама, зачем ты солгала мне?

Сглотнув, Сэнди пролепетала: - Я испугалась, дочка. Я… я не лгала. Я думала, что всё на самом деле так плохо.

\- Но почему ты не перезвонила мне, что всё нормально с тётей. Я всю дорогу из Техаса переживала и плакала. Это жестоко, мама. Позвони мне, когда тётя Флора проснётся. Я еду домой. Дорога вымотала меня, хочу отдохнуть. Сэнди молча кивнула и опустила глаза. Эми вышла из больницы и, поймав такси, поехала в Глендейл.

Приняв душ и переодевшись, Эми рухнула на кровать и уснула, прижав к себе плюшевую обезьянку, подарок Шелдона. Девушка проспала весь день и проснулась от телефонного звонка. Это была Флора. Сначала она начала извиняться за Сэнди, потом запретила племяннице приезжать к ней в больницу и велела отдыхать. Ей так же были интересны все подробности романа с Шелдоном. Эми рассказала тётушке всё и та пришла к выводу, что девушке надо быть терпеливой со своим парнем. Они беседовали почти час, когда Флора почувствовала, что устала и хочет спать. Они попрощались, и девушка положила трубку на журнальный столик. Поужинав, Эми пошла в душ. Она почти закончила мыться, когда услышала вызов в скайп. Обмотавшись полотенцем, она бросилась к ноутбуку. Звонок был от Шелдона. Эми быстро нажала на зелёную кнопку «принять». На экране появилось улыбающееся красивое лицо её парня.

\- Добрый вечер Эми. Как здоровье тёти? Я надеюсь, она жива? – с волнением в голосе произнёс он.

\- Да, всё хорошо с ней, мы зря волновались. Не было ничего страшного. Моя мать просто запаниковала…

Шелдон слушал свою девушку в пол уха. Всё его внимание было приковано к капельке воды, которая медленно скользила по её шее. Физик представил, что его язык следует за этой каплей и слизывает её, когда она касается верхней части груди Эми. Знакомое чувство возбуждения медленно просыпалось в его пижамных брюках. Он не мог оторвать глаз от этой капли до тех пор, пока та не скрылась в складках полотенца.

\- Шелдон! Ты вообще меня слушаешь? – взволновалась Эми.

Физик быстро поднял глаза и облизнул губы. Эми мило улыбалась ему с монитора. Она поняла, что Шелдон слегка возбудился, глядя на её голое тело, лишь по грудь, прикрытое полотенцем. Девушка решила поиграть. По постерам за головой физика она поняла, что он находится в своей комнате. Эми потянулась и откинула свои влажные волосы за спину. Полотенце соскользнуло с её груди, раскрыв небольшие округлые груди с розовыми бутонами сосков, которые стали твёрдыми от прохладного воздуха. Шелдон тихо застонал.

\- Эми… что ты делаешь? – смочив сухое горло глотком колы, пробормотал он.

Эми со смущённым видом прикрыла свои груди ладонями, при этом мягко сжав их. Шелдон поперхнулся и закашлялся. Эми оттопырила нижнюю губу и облизнула её, парень сделал то же самое, его адамово яблоко подпрыгнуло, когда он сглотнул. Эми видела, что физик был уже возбуждён и, продолжала игру. Прикусив нижнюю губу, с невинным взглядом, она ещё раз сжала груди и прищипнула соски своими пальцами. Девушка заметила, что зрачки Шелдона увеличились, ноздри расширились, он стал часто дышать. Ей было видно только лицо, но она поняла, что его рука была в штанах.

\- Эми, - обратился к ней Шелдон – ты можешь лечь на свою кровать с ноутбуком? Я хочу видеть тебя всю.

Эми подняла одну бровь и медленно кивнула. Вставая, она скинула с себя полотенце осталась совсем голой. Её тёмный треугольник оказался на одном уровне с глазами Шелдона. Физик прикусил язык, чтобы не облизать экран монитора: - Виксен! – прошептал он.

Эми поставила ноутбук на кровать и легла рядом.

\- Поставь ноут между ног и сядь! – скомандовал Шелдон и сделал то же самое, предварительно сняв с себя всю одежду и заперев дверь. Эми выполнила его приказ. Ей было немного стыдно, что вся её женственность была перед его глазами. Но через мгновение она успокоилась, увидев, его возбуждённый член на мониторе. На экране он казался во много раз больше. Он этих мыслей девушку отвлёк хриплый и низкий голос её парня:

\- Эми, ты была очень плохой девочкой, я хочу тебя наказать. Ты сделаешь всё, что я скажу, поняла?

Только от его голоса Эми стала мокрой. Она ответила ещё более низким голосом: - Доктор Купер, ты помнишь, что в самолёте я обещала наказание тебе. Так вот, это ты будешь делать всё, что я скажу! – твёрдо заявила нейробиолог. Конечно, он помнил. Однако Шелдон был техасцем и доминантом, но подчиняться женщине было бы забавным экспериментом. А он любил эксперименты.

\- Нуу, что же, попробуй – ответил физик, включив свой техасский акцент, растягивая гласные буквы – Значит это я плохой мальчик?

\- Агаа… – ответила Эми, балдея от его акцента – ты готов получить своё наказание? – Шелдон сделал невинное лицо и скромно кивнул. Эми потянула свои соски и, начав их крутить, заговорила своим низким сексуальным голосом:

\- Тебе нравится то, что я делаю?

\- О, даа… продолжай, детка… – Шелдон прикоснулся к себе – Нет, доктор Купер, не ласкай себя. Не время, ещё нет.

Шелдон послушно убрал руку. Эми подняла свои колени и показала ему всё своё женское начало. Шелдон заскулил и протянул руку к монитору, чтобы прикоснуться к ней. Эми начала ласкать себя, глядя в его прекрасные глаза. Раздвинув розовые губки пальцами, она нашла свой бутон и начала его теребить. Шелдон сходил с ума. Он так хотел её. Физик снова схватил свой член, но Эми опять его остановила. Шелдон крепко сжал зубы, но отпустил руку, прошипев: - Эми, как долго ты будешь издеваться надо мной? Мой пенис скоро взорвётся.

\- Хорошо, Шелдон. Я хочу, чтобы ты дотронулся до яичек и ласкал их.

Шелдон выдохнул с облегчением и сжал свои «орехи». Эми продолжала командовать: - Доктор Купер, я разрешаю тебе позаботиться о себе. Шелдона не надо было просить дважды, тем более что его член уже готов был лопнуть. Он нежно оттянул кожицу вниз, оголив головку. На ней уже скопился эякулят, которым он смазал свою плоть. Шелдон начал медленно накачивать, не сводя глаз с действий Эми, которая издавала тихие стоны, мастурбируя всё быстрее. Физик нашёл свой ритм и пыхтел всё громче.

\- Эмии… детка… я так… скучаю…. Я хочу быть… сейчас в тебе… - прерывистым хриплым голосом шептал он.

\- Шелдон… я тоже… хочу тебя… о, Боже… я почти…. Я люблю тебя Шееллдоонн! – громко крича, Эми взорвалась в сильном оргазме, не отрываясь, глазея, как рука Шелдона быстро скользит по всей длине его органа. Вскоре её глаза перестали успевать за резкими и быстрыми движениями его руки. Наконец Шелдон остановился и, крепко сжав член, с криком: - Эмиии! - выпустил мощную струю спермы прямо на экран ноутбука. Эми рефлекторно отпрянула от экрана, как будто струя угодила ей в лицо. Шелдон сидел в кровати с закрытыми глазами, выдавливая последние капельки спермы. Его тело содрогалось от афтершоков, когда он открыл глаза и посмотрел, куда приземлились его выделения. Громко выругавшись, он потянулся за салфетками. Первой он вытер себя, второй стал протирать монитор, в этот момент в дверь его комнаты постучали и, Эми услышала голос Мэри: - Шелдон, у тебя всё в порядке, ты звал Эми?

\- Эми, спокойной ночи, я перезвоню тебе завтра – прошептал он своей девушке, закрывая ноутбук. Последнее, что услышала Эми, был голос Шелдона, который ответил матери на стук: - Мне снился сон, мама. Всё в порядке.

Эми привела себя в порядок, после бурного видео чата и, обняв свою любимую обезьянку, уплыла в мир сновидений.

Девушка внезапно проснулась посреди ночи от приступа тошноты. Она вскочила с кровати и бросилась в туалет. Почувствовав себя измождённой, после освобождения желудка, Эми поплелась на кухню и выпила стакан молока. Это была плохая идея. Рвота нахлынула внезапно, Эми успела только наклониться над раковиной в кухне. «Может у меня грипп?» - подумала она. Озарение пришло быстро. Она пропустила свою последнюю менструацию. Надо было срочно купить тесты на беременность. В голову девушки пришли слова Констанс: « С ребёночком не тяните». У девушки подкосились ноги и, рухнув на диван, она пыталась вспомнить. Через некоторое время осознание ударило её по голове. Хэллоуин. 31 октября. В душе. Шелдон забыл надеть презерватив. Примерно восемь недель. Эми потащилась в спальню одеваться. Было около шести утра и девушке пришлось ехать в ночную аптеку. Вернувшись, домой, она достала из пакета десять тестов. Пописав, она окунула их все в мочу и, разложив на тумбочке в ванной, стала ждать свой приговор. Три минуты, которые изменят, или не изменят её жизнь навсегда. По дороге в аптеку Эми решила, что не избавится от ребёнка Шелдона. Она слишком сильно его любила. Эми не допускала мысли, чтобы убить его дитя. Три минуты тянулись бесконечно. Наконец сработал таймер. Эми вздрогнула и взглянула на тесты. Все десять показали положительно. Это был конец всему. Как такое возможно? Она принимала противозачаточные препараты. Вероятность забеременеть составляла всего два процента. Эми тяжело вздохнула. «Два процента» - повторила она себе и, усмехнувшись, добавила: « Шелдон гений во всём». Какая ирония.

Как только рассвело, Эми приехала в Калтех. В пустом университете её встретил охранник и дал ключи от лаборатории. Все готовились к встрече нового года, а Эми готовилась взять у себя анализ крови, чтобы быть уверенной на сто процентов в своей беременности. Всё дрожало у неё внутри. Эми ходила взад вперёд по лаборатории, кусая ногти. Наконец время пришло узнать правду. Хорионический гонадотропин человека показал 27500мЕд/л. Сомнений не осталось, она беременна. В горле появился комок и по щекам потекли слёзы. Эми не знала, что делать. У кого спросить совета? На ватных ногах девушка подошла к своей машине и плюхнулась на водительское сидение. Эми позвонила своему гинекологу и назначила встречу на второе января. Немного успокоившись, она завела машину и поехала домой. Надо было обдумать всю ситуацию и прийти к верному решению. Это было очень сложно. Как только Эми приехала домой, почувствовала, что сильно голодна. Она сделала тост и заставила себя, его съесть, запивая сладким чаем с ромашкой. Как не странно, он удержался в желудке. Эми легла в кровать и стала думать о своей судьбе. Первое, что пришло в голову, Шелдон. Он ничего не знает. Она пока не могла ему сказать. Ребёнок и Шелдон понятия не совместимые. Он точно заставит её сделать аборт. На это она никогда не пойдёт. Но что, если всё наоборот и он будет счастлив, узнать, что будет папой. Шелдон такой непредсказуемый. Никогда нельзя понять его реакции. Эми представила, как Шелдон играет с их ребёнком, как учит его основам физики. Незаметная улыбка скользнула и утонула в уголках её губ. Эми снова задумалась, кому она может открыть свой секрет. Матери, исключено. Девушка представила самодовольное лицо своей матери и её слова: «я же тебе говорила». Пенни и Бернадетт, вообще нет. Она не достаточно хорошо их знала, чтобы открыть такую тайну. Если узнают они, через час узнает вся банда и Шелдон в первую очередь. То же самое, с матерью и бабушкой Шелдона. Остался лишь один человек, тётя Флора, но у неё было слабое сердце. Эми осталась одна со своей бедой. Подумав ещё немного, девушка решила, что скажет Шелдону, когда он вернётся из Техаса. Всё- таки он отец.

Ничего не подозревающий физик проснулся рано утром и стал готовиться к лекции. Он проверил телефон, звонков не было. Вздохнув, он сел на пассажирское сидение материной машины, и они направились в Хьюстон. Шелдон попрощался со своей бабушкой и Мисси. Джордж уехал сразу после Рождества со своей новой подружкой и больше не появлялся дома. После лекции в университете Хьюстона, Шелдон планировал сразу же улететь в Калифорнию. Он очень скучал по своему комочку шерсти.

Эми вышла из кабинета врача с кучей рецептов на витамины и таблеток от тошноты. Врач долго удивлялся, что Эми забеременела, принимая противозачаточные таблетки. После сделал УЗИ. На экране монитора Эми увидела своего маленького Хомо Новуса, размером с фасолину, но когда услышала быстрое сердцебиение, не смогла сдержать слёз. Эми целый день разглядывала снимок своего младенца. Медсестра сделала два снимка, второй был для Шелдона. Незаметно для себя девушка уснула, выронив снимок из рук.

Тук, тук, тук, - Эми.

Тук, тук, тук, - Эми.

Тук, тук, тук, - Эми.

Шелдон повторил серию стуков ещё раз. Опять ничего. Физик открыл дверь ключом. В квартире было темно, лишь тусклый луч света пробивался из-под двери спальни Эми. Шелдон направился туда. Эми спала на своей половине кровати. Шелдон присел на край и начал раздеваться. Когда он прилёг рядом, что-то зашуршало под его задом. Физик вытащил из-под себя фотоснимок. В полумраке комнаты он попытался разглядеть его, но ничего не понял. Подумав, что этот снимок был с её работы, Шелдон положил его на тумбочку и прижался к своей девушке, которая что-то промурлыкала во сне. Шелдон улыбнулся. Эми выглядела такой невинной и красивой. Ему захотелось схватить её в свои объятья и никогда больше не выпускать. Физик положил голову на подушку Эми и потянул к ней губы, чтобы поцеловать, но почувствовал сырость под своей щекой. Он приподнялся и потрогал подушку. Она была мокрая. «Эми плакала?» - подумал он – « но почему? Что-то случилось с Флорой? Неужели умерла?»

Неожиданно Эми забеспокоилась и вскрикнула: - Нет, не уходи!

Шелдон понял, что ей снится кошмар. Эми заёрзала на подушке и слёзы потекли по щекам девушки.

\- Нет, не бросай меня! Я боюсь остаться одна! – причитала Эми во сне. – « Бедная моя Эми. Точно старушка почила» - думал физик. Эми продолжала бесноваться: - Шелдон! – внезапно её тело начало дрожать, и девушка забила ногами по простыни. Шелдон испугался этого зрелища. Первое, что пришло ему в голову, обнять. Что он и сделал. Физик крепко прижал к себе девушку и стал гладить её волосы, приговаривая: - Эми, проснись. Эми, Шелдон рядом. Успокойся.

Почувствовав, что движения ограничены, Эми перестала дрожать, и успокоилась в тёплых объятиях Шелдона. Только немного всхлипывала. Шелдон снова позвал её по имени. Эми открыла глаза и промурлыкала в полудрёме, погладив его по щеке: - Шелдон, мой любимый… – она снова закрыла свои зелёные глаза, с блаженной улыбкой на лице. Шелдон, наконец, выдохнул. Спустя мгновение глаза Эми снова распахнулись:

\- Шелдон?! Что ты тут делаешь?!

\- Во-первых, пытаюсь успокоить тебя. Ты испытала кошмар во сне. Во-вторых, я соскучился по тебе, маленькая леди. Поэтому я здесь – констатировал факты Шелдон.

Реальность вдруг нахлынула, как гром среди ясного неба. Беременность. Это факт. Эми медленно отстранилась от своего парня: - Шелдон, нам нужно поговорить.

-Давай позже, Эми, я не видел тебя целую неделю – прошептал он, нежно целуя её шею. Его руки уже блуждали под ночнушкой Эми.

Девушка не знала, что делать. Поддаться его ласкам, это означало, что она пользовалась им, не раскрывая факт наличия беременности. В то же время, девушка была возбуждена его прикосновениями и хотела своего парня, как никогда раньше. В голове проскользнула мысль, а что если это в последний раз? Она не могла упустить этот момент и поддалась ласкам. Пока она размышляла о превратности своей судьбы, Шелдон уже начал ублажать её орально. Эми прижала его голову сильнее к своей женственности и тихо стонала. Парень запустил в неё свои длинные пальцы и быстро нашёл точку- G. Эми громко вскрикнула от приятного и резкого ощущения сладострастия. По телу пробежала дрожь, которая сконцентрировалась в её гениталиях и освободила её от сексуального напряжения. Шелдон уже раскатал презерватив и собрался войти в неё, когда Эми толкнула его на спину и, стащив резинку, села на член своего любимого парня сверху:

\- Эми?! Зачем ты это сделала? – спросил он, тяжело дыша.

\- Позже узнаешь – прошептала девушка, поднимаясь и опускаясь на его мужское начало, чувство было совсем другим, без наличия презерватива. Шелдон закрыл глаза от наслаждения и стал толкать в неё снизу.

Начинало светать, когда измождённые любовники, наконец, оторвались друг от друга. Эми совсем забыла о предстоящем разговоре, а Шелдон находился в блаженном неведении.

\- Эми – произнёс Шелдон, прочистив сухое горло – мне кажется…, я правда не уверен…, но я чувствую…, что я тебя…

« О, Боже! Неужели он скажет, что любит меня…» - думала Эми. Шелдон внезапно замолчал. Волна разочарования прокатилась по сердцу девушки.

\- Шелдон, почему ты замолчал? – спросила она – ты что-то хотел мне сказать?

\- Эми! Я… х-хотел спросить, о чём ты хотела поговорить? Ты сказала, что нам надо поговорить – перевёл разговор физик.

Комок подступил к горлу девушки. Вот оно. Время пришло. Она долго собиралась с мыслями и выпалила: - Шелдон! Я беременна. У нас будет ребёнок.

Всё она сказала, теперь будь, что будет, думала девушка. Шелдон молчал, закрыв глаза. Это был удар ниже пояса.

\- Шелдон… – позвала Эми. Тишина. Внезапно физик открыл глаза и уставился на неё. Эти прекрасные синие глаза, как они блестели после секса. «Может, я смотрю в них, в последний раз» - думала она. Шелдон оторвал Эми от её мыслей:

\- Эми, ты… – медленно начал он – ты уверена?

Эми надела очки и, осмотревшись, взяла снимок УЗИ со стола, и протянула его Шелдону. Физик начал разглядывать его. Посмотрев на фото, он, наконец, понял, на что он смотрел раньше. Положив его обратно на тумбочку, физик закрыл лицо руками. Его сердце билось о рёбра и хотело выскочить из груди.

\- Значит восемь недель? – спросил он, не отрывая рук от лица.

\- Да – подтвердила девушка. Не такой реакции она хотела. Эми всё-таки надеялась на лучшее, но пока ничего хорошего не сулила его реакция.

\- Что ты будешь делать? – спросил он.

\- Я хочу оставить его – с дрожью в голосе тихо сказала Эми.

\- Я не знаю, что тебе сказать…. – пролепетал Шелдон. Эми ещё не знала, что следующий вопрос её любимого, просто убьёт её.

\- Эми, у тебя кроме меня был кто-нибудь ещё? Ты уверена, что это мой ребёнок?

Это был конец всему. Она поняла, что Шелдон пытается уйти от ответственности. Эми рассвирепела:

\- Знаешь, Шелдон, я не могу поверить, что ты так плохо думаешь обо мне. Ты единственный, с кем я была. Ты забрал мою девственность. Ты единственный, кто был мне нужен. Если не хочешь брать на себя ответственность за нашего ребёнка, то ладно. Я не буду тебя заставлять. Я хорошо зарабатываю и смогу сама позаботиться о нём. Хочу, чтобы ты знал, что бы ты ни решил, я рожу этого малыша. Потому, что хочу его, потому что он твой, потому, что я люблю тебя. Я буду любить и его, так же сильно, как и тебя. Знай это, Шелдон.

Эми заплакала и упала лицом в подушку. Шелдон погладил её волосы и поцеловал в голову. Наконец, собравшись с мыслями, он произнёс: - Эми, мне надо подумать обо всей этой ситуации. Пока что, я хочу побыть один. Прости меня, Эми, и запомни… Ты лучшее, что случалось в моей жизни. Прости.

Шелдон оделся и вышел из спальни. Эми услышала, как хлопнула входная дверь. « Вот и всё. Конец» - подумала она и зарыдала, обняв плюшевую обезьянку.

Шелдон вошёл в квартиру 4А и, не обращая внимания на Леонарда и Пенни, прошёл к себе в комнату. Он запер дверь и, устало рухнул на свою кровать. Всё это было слишком для него. В памяти отпечаталось каждое слово Эми. « Я беременна, я беременна, я беременна…» Что ему теперь делать? Так страшно. Шелдон нашёл только один выход. БЕЖАТЬ! Он вскочил с кровати и начал лихорадочно собирать вещи.

Леонард и Пенни молча сидели на диване и глядели в сторону комнаты Шелдона. Наконец Пенни не выдержала:

\- Леонард, я чувствую, что-то случилось. Ты бы поговорил с ним.

\- Честно говоря, Пенни, я немного побаиваюсь, когда он такой. Поверь мне, разговаривать с Шелдоном в таком состоянии, плохая идея. Позвони Лучше Эми.

Пенни стала набирать номер подруги. Ничего. Вызов пошёл на голосовую почту. Пенни пожала плечами и набрала ещё раз. То же самое. Внезапно в комнату вошёл Шелдон.

\- Леонард, мне надо срочно уехать – сказал он – я не могу сказать, куда и насколько. Я хотел бы, чтобы вы воздержались от вопросов, на которые не получите ответа. У меня к вам единственная просьба…. Позаботьтесь об Эми. Я вас очень прошу.

Шелдон подошёл к ним и обнял, после чего, быстро вышел из квартиры, накинув увесистую сумку на плечо.

Изумлённая пара переглянулась, раскрыв рты. Пенни первая пришла в себя и заговорила:

\- Леонард, он обнял нас. Это значит, что всё очень серьёзно.

\- Согласен – ответил потрясённый физик – но есть и положительный момент во всём этом. Мы можем жить здесь вместе. Согласна?

\- Вот ты какой, сосед за порог и ты сразу о сексе, проказник? – хихикнула Пенни и чмокнула его в губы.

\- А…то! – сексуально подняв брови, ответил Леонард и повёл Пенни в свою комнату.

Пенни притормозила его и проговорила:

\- А что если мы займёмся сексом на месте Шелдона?

\- И кто из нас проказник? – возбуждённо ответил Леонард и начал раздеваться, Раскидывая вещи по всей квартире. Пенни последовала его примеру. Вскоре они наслаждались друг другом на диване, забыв и про Шелдона, и про Эми.

Шелдон приехал на вокзал Пасадены и подошёл к табло, на котором было написано расписание поездов. Впервые, в его разложенной по полочкам жизни не было конкретного плана. Он не знал куда ехать. Физик сел на скамью и набрал номер декана факультета физики.

\- Доктор Гейблхаузер здравствуйте, это доктор Купер. Я хотел бы взять отпуск на неопределённое время. Мне надо уехать из Пасадены…. Да, я буду работать удалённо. Результаты пришлю по электронной почте…. Хорошо…. Спасибо, всего хорошего.

Через несколько минут Шелдон знал, куда ему ехать. Нью-Йорк. Он поедет к Беверли Хофстэдтер.

Флора внимательно наблюдала за своей внучатой племянницей, которая надела на себя фальшивую улыбку и мило улыбалась старушке. Она попросила Эми поправить её подушки и приняла сидячее положение. Вздохнув, старушка сказала:

\- Так, солнце моё, рассказывай, что случилось?

Эми потеряла дар речи. Девушка боялась, что тётушка снова перенесёт сердечный приступ, после новостей, которые она скрывала. Эми молчала. Флора гневно посмотрела на неё и спросила:

\- Дело в Шелдоне, так? – Эми молча кивнула.

\- Вы поругались? – молчание.

\- Эми, я не хочу вытаскивать информацию из тебя. Давай выкладывай. И если ты боишься, что я расскажу твоей матери, то будь уверена, этого не произойдёт.

Эми взглянула в глаза старушки и слёзы побежали по её щекам.

\- Нет, мы не поругались, тётушка – немного помолчав, Эми добавила – всё намного хуже. Мы расстались…. Я так думаю. А точнее… он меня… бросил. Мама была права, когда говорила, что он не для меня – Эми снова заплакала.

Флора вздохнула и обняла девушку за плечи.

\- Успокойся, моя девочка, может не всё так плохо, как ты думаешь. Может он вернётся к тебе. – Эми отрицательно покачала головой и, вытирая слёзы ответила:

\- Нет, я не всё тебе сказала. Мне стыдно говорить об этом.

\- Эми, послушай, тебе нечего стыдиться. Я прожила большую жизнь и всякого насмотрелась. Поверь, меня ничто не удивит.

Эми собралась с силами и заговорила:

\- Я совершила ужасную ошибку. Тётя Флора, ты обещаешь, что не будешь переживать из-за меня. Иначе я не смогу сказать.

\- О, девочка моя. У тебя доброе сердце. Ладно, я торжественно клянусь, что не буду волноваться. – Эми слегка усмехнулась шутке своей тёти, та улыбнулась и добавила: - вот молодец, ты улыбаешься, а теперь выкладывай.

\- Я в положении, тётя. Восемь недель… – сообщила Эми и опустила голову. Флора вздохнула.

\- Тааак. И Шелдон бросил тебя из-за беременности? Правильно?

Эми кивнула. Слёзы снова навернулись на глазах.

\- Ах, Эми, это так чудесно! – воскликнула Флора. Эми вопросительно посмотрела на старушку.

\- Я не понимаю, что тут чудесного? Мне придётся воспитывать ребёнка одной. Тоже мне «чудеса» - съязвила Эми.

Флора рассмеялась. Нейробиолог с возмущением смотрела, как заливается её тётя, постепенно она стала улыбаться и тоже рассмеялась на заразительный смех старушки. Ей стало намного легче. Всё вдруг стало выглядеть по-другому. Эми поняла, что она взрослая женщина. Она сильная и выдержит всё. Надо было действовать и быстро.

Выйдя из больницы, Эми направилась в Калтех. Обед закончился, надо было приступать к работе. Эми зашла в лабораторию надела халат и стала настраивать микроскоп. После работы она планировала поехать к Шелдону и узнать, что он решил. Неожиданно в дверь постучали. Это был Леонард. Эми пригласила его войти. Физик присел на стул возле неё.

\- Эми, - начал он – я хочу узнать у тебя, что случилось между тобой и Шелдоном. Вчера он как бешенный влетел в квартиру и, собрав вещи, уехал…

\- Как… уехал... Куда? – внезапно силы оставили девушку, всё поплыло перед глазами, комната начала вращаться и всё потемнело.

\- Эми! Эми! Эми! Очнись! – услышала она где-то вдалеке голос Леонарда. Девушка медленно открыла глаза, приходя в сознание.

\- Уехал,… он… уехал, Леонард, как мне жить без него? Я так его люблю… - Эми заплакала в объятиях экспериментального физика.

\- Послушай, Эми, я не знаю, что между вами произошло. Шелдон отказался говорить на эту тему. Может, ты просветишь меня?

Эми печально посмотрела в глаза физика и отрицательно покачала головой:

\- Прости Леонард, я не могу. Если Шелдон захочет, он сам расскажет тебе. Но я нет. Это не только моя тайна, понимаешь?

\- Хорошо, Эми. Скажи мне только одно. Это настолько серьёзно, что Шелдону пришлось сбежать?

Эми молча покачала головой, слёзы снова покатились по её щекам.

Шелдон сидел на диване и молчал, потупив взор, как нашкодивший щенок. Беверли сидела рядом и внимательно наблюдала за поведением друга её сына. Наконец, она нарушила молчание:

Шелдон, дорогой, ты мне сказал, что ты виноват перед своей девушкой. Тем не менее, вместо того, чтобы исправить положение вещей, ты просто сбежал от неё. Я правильно поняла? Шелдон испуганно посмотрел на психолога и захлопал глазами:

\- Я сбежал не от неё, Беверли. Мне надо побыть одному, чтобы разобраться в сложившейся ситуации.

\- Но я не смогу тебе помочь, если не узнаю всю правду. Ты чего мне не сказал, Шелдон?

Физик внимательно посмотрел на мать своего лучшего друга, словно оценивая, достойна ли она, узнать правду.

\- Беверли, прежде чем рассказать, я вынужден напомнить, об обязанности сохранения тайны пациента.

\- Согласна. Я сохраню тайну, Шелдон, не волнуйся.

\- Это приемлемо – промямлил он и, немного помолчав, кусая губы, он сказал:

\- Беверли, я допустил непростительную ошибку и теперь не знаю, что делать. Эми забеременела от меня. Я запаниковал и убежал. Мне надо разобраться во всём.

\- Да, Шелдон, это большая проблема. Ты уверен, что она беременна от тебя? Уверен, что она не изменяла с другим? Многие женщины готовы повесить своего ребёнка на менее опытного в интимных отношениях партнёра.

\- Нет, Беверли, я точно знаю, что он мой. На снимке с УЗИ написано восемь недель. Оплодотворение произошло 31 октября. После вечеринки на Хэллоуин. В душе. Я был так возбуждён, что забыл про защиту. Я не могу понять, как это случилось. Эми принимала противозачаточные таблетки – Шелдон опустил голову.

\- Да, вероятность того, что яйцеклетка будет оплодотворена во время приёма препаратов, регулирующие половой цикл, мизерна. Но всё- таки возможна, от нуля до двух процентов. Ах, Шелдон, ты превосходен во всём. Твой ребёнок вполне вероятно будет гением, как и его отец. Я сожалею, что ты не мой сын. Я бы очень хотела такого внука.

\- Спасибо, Беверли. Я тоже удивляюсь, что у такой выдающейся женщины, как вы, родился такой банальный ребёнок, как Леонард. Думаю, что я набрался всей этой романтической чепухи с женщинами, проведя с ним так много времени. Теперь этот результат. Я сделал ребёнка моей подруге.

\- В чём-то ты прав, Шелдон, другие мои дети очень успешны. А Леонард пошёл в своего отца, очень заурядного антрополога. Кстати я с его отцом нахожусь в стадии развода. Он изменил мне, подлец, с какой-то официанткой. Что напомнило мне о следующей повестке дня. Давай это отметим. У меня есть прекрасное дорогое вино «кричащий орёл» урожай 1992 года из долины Напа.

\- О, нет, вынужден отказаться. Я не принимаю алкоголь.

\- А то, как же! Я видела твоё видео, которое гуляет по просторам интернета. Награда Канцлера – Произнесла Беверли, поправляя очки на переносице – Ты был хорош и потерял свои штаны на том приёме, помнишь?

\- Как бы я хотел забыть об этом – вздохнул Шелдон и оживлённо добавил: - Ну, чтож, пусть будет кричащий орёл. Давайте отпразднуем нашу сломанную жизнь. Что мне терять?

\- Кроме твоих штанов – добавила женщина.

Через пару часов их языки заплетались, Шелдон чувствовал эйфорию от влияния алкоголя. Тщательно подбирая слова, он сказал:

\- Беверли, мне… хорошо р-рядом с вами. Обычно… мне не бывает хорошо рядом ни с кем…

\- А как же твоя девушка, Ш-Шелдон…, с ней тебе бывает х-хорошо?

\- О, да! – Шелдон допил вино из своего бокала и, вконец расслабившись, развалился на диване. – Беверрли, если бы вы знали, когда наши зоны бикини соприкасаются, это… скажжу я вам, на-настоящее волшебство. А когда мой член проникает в её лоно… это непередаваемое ощущение…. Однако, глядя на вас, я понял, что вы, Беверли, слегка возбудились – физик поднял брови и подмигнул ей.

Психолог вытаращила глаза, однако вино делало своё дело, Шелдон был прав, Беверли резким движением подпрыгнула к нему и прижала свои губы к его губам. Она раскрыла его рот языком и проникла внутрь, одновременно схватив его гениталии рукой, женщина мягко сжала их. Шелдон напрягся и зажмурился. Тут же образ обнажённой Эми всплыл в его голове. Физик мягко застонал и поддался порыву страсти, отвечая на поцелуй.

\- Эмиии… - прошептал он в рот Беверли и сломал поцелуй, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Медленно подняв веки, он увидел мать своего друга. Шелдон отскочил как ошпаренный:

\- Беверли?! Что вы такое делаете?! О, Господи! Мне нужно помыть рот – Шелдон вскочил с дивана и бросился в ванную.

\- Да он и правда влюблён в эту девушку, почему же он не может признать этот факт? Надо выяснить – усмехнулась Беверли и налила себе ещё бокал вина.

Когда Шелдон вернулся, Беверли похлопала по месту рядом с собой, приглашая его присесть. Физик неуверенно опустился на диван, на почтительном расстоянии от женщины.

\- Шелдон, я прошу у тебя прощение за своё непристойное поведение – констатировала она – мне надо было провести эксперимент. – Шелдон в недоумении поднял брови. Беверли продолжала: - в результате этого эксперимента я пришла к выводу, что ты влюблён в эту девушку, как её там? Эми кажется?

Шелдон широко открыл рот и захлопал своими длинными ресницами. Психолог мягко прикоснулась к его подбородку и прикрыла рот.

\- Вот так-то лучше – Беверли хихикнула и, сделав глоток вина, продолжила – ты хочешь узнать, как я пришла к такому заключению? – Шелдон молча кивнул.

\- Мне хватило одного поцелуя с тобой, чтобы понять это. Вспомни, чьё имя ты упомянул? И этим всё сказано. Я дам тебе хороший совет. Возвращайся к ней.


	13. Глава 12 Второсортная замена

**Глава 12. Второсортная замена.**

«Здравствуй моя дорогая Эми. Это письмо юбилейное пятидесятое. Я знаю, что снова не отправлю его. Как обычно я сохраню его в черновиках. Сегодня нашему малышу исполнилось двадцать недель. Наверное, ты пойдешь к гинекологу и узнаешь пол нашего ребёнка. Я бы хотел, чтобы это была девочка. Такая прекрасная, как ты. С зелёными глазами и каштановыми волосами. Или мальчик, мне всё равно. Он наш и я люблю его. А ещё, Эми, я наконец-то понял, что очень люблю тебя. Я скучаю по тебе. Господи, какой я был дурак, что ушёл. Вчера я был в твоей квартире. Там живёт пожилая леди. Она передала мне твоё последнее письмо и фото с УЗИ. Спасибо, что сохранила его для меня. Конечно наш ребёнок уже не такой, как на этом снимке. Уже не маленькая фасолинка, но я рад и этому. Скажу честно, меня очень разозлило твоё письмо. Я пришёл к тебе, чтобы умолять о прощении, но ты пропала из моей жизни. Я так и не смог сказать тебе, как сильно я люблю тебя. Прощай моя милая Эми.

PS: Я всё равно не перестану искать тебя.

Навечно твой доктор Шелдон Ли Купер».

Шелдон сохранил письмо в черновиках и закрыл ноутбук. Он достал из тумбочки конверт, на котором красивым убористым почерком было написано «Шелдону Куперу». Он вынул письмо и стал снова перечитывать содержание.

« Шелдон. Я долго не решалась написать тебе, но вот я. Сижу и пишу. Не знаю, получишь ли ты когда-нибудь это послание. О, Боже, столько мыслей в голове, но не знаю, как всё это записать. Как я тебе говорила, я решила сохранить ребёнка. Когда он родится, то станет смыслом моей жизни. Конечно, я бы хотела, чтобы у него был папа, но видимо судьба распорядилась иначе.

Мне было очень больно, что ты уехал из Пасадены. Не стоило. Я решила уехать из страны и забыть всё, что напоминает о тебе. Мне очень жаль разрывать все связи с нашими друзьями. Я очень их всех люблю. Но у меня нет другого выбора. Если бы я поддерживала с ними связь, то ты легко бы вычислил, моё местоположение, а я не хочу этого. Я начну новую жизнь с нашим малышом. Попробую забыть тебя. Хотя знаю, что малыш будет постоянным напоминанием о тебе. Живи своей жизнью, к которой ты привык. Я не буду ничего от тебя требовать и даю тебе полную свободу. Но всё-таки прошу тебя об одной вещи. Я прошу, помни, что я очень сильно люблю тебя и, моя любовь умрет вместе со мною. Прощай, мой любимый и вспоминай меня изредка. Навеки твоя, Эми.

PS: Не ищи меня».

Шелдон лёг на кровать, положив письмо на своё лицо, вдыхая, уже слабый запах ванили и шоколада. Так пахла его любовь.

\- Эми, где ты? – прошептал он себе – Я должен вас найти.

Внезапно в дверь его комнаты постучали: - Шелдон, можно войти? – услышал он голос Леонарда.

\- Нет! Я никого не хочу видеть! – крикнул он.

\- Пришёл Говард! – кричал за дверью его сосед – он нашёл адрес матери Эми!

Шелдон вскочил с кровати и бросился открывать дверь, чем очень напугал Леонарда. Шелдон проскочил мимо невысокого физика, чуть не сбив его с ног, и побежал в общую комнату, где сидели его друзья.

\- Давай адрес! – приказал он.

\- Шелдон, сначала я должен сказать тебе – ответил Говард – что мать Эми переехала в Санта-Барбару, чтобы ухаживать за тёткой.

\- Адрес! – поторопил он. Затем обернулся к соседу – Леонард, отвези меня в Санта-Барбару.

Шелдон вышел из машины и направился к большому дому в викторианском стиле. Он поднял руку, чтобы постучать привычным способом, но передумал и позвонил в дверь. Леонард хотел пойти с ним для поддержки, но Шелдон запретил. Он должен был всё сделать сам. После второго звонка дверь открыла Сэнди.

\- Доктор Купер?! Что вы здесь делаете? – спросила она.

\- Вы должны мне сказать, где Эми – потребовал он.

\- Я тебе ничего не должна, Шелдон. Эми решила уехать, я уважаю её решение. Я не скажу где она, уходи.

\- Почему вы не хотите помочь мне?

\- Да ты, видимо издеваешься? Ты бросил мою дочь и теперь думаешь, что я буду помогать. Ещё раз говорю, убирайся отсюда!

\- Я не уйду без адреса. Я люблю Эми и нашего ребёнка, и я найду их с вами или без вас.

\- Ребёнка?! Какого ещё ребёнка?

\- Моего ребёнка! Вы разве не знаете, что Эми беременна?

Сэнди потеряла дар речи. Её дочь была беременной и ничего не сказала ей. Её матери. Этот чёртов кобель, заделал ребёнка и бросил её дочь. Острое чувство ненависти промелькнуло в глазах Сэнди, но быстро собравшись, она нашла, что ответить презренному доктору:

\- Конечно, я знала о ребёнке, Шелдон. Неужели ты думаешь, что моя дочь, что-то от меня скроет – врала она ему в лицо – Но я забыла тебе сказать, что нет никакого ребёнка. Мне жаль, Шелдон, что она сама не сказала тебе. Понимаешь, ей предложили хорошую работу за границей. Надо было выбирать или ребёнок, или карьера. Моя дочь умная девушка, она выбрала правильный вариант, сделав аборт.

Сердце Шелдона остановилось. Он был в шоке. Прочистив горло, физик пробормотал:

\- Но она сказала, что сохранит малыша.

\- Это ещё не всё, Шелдон, - Сэнди решила добить его до конца – Эми нашла другого парня. Он хороший человек. Я надеюсь на скорую свадьбу. Эми счастлива, Шелдон. И если ты не хочешь разбить её сердце, ещё раз, оставь мою дочь в покое. Она и так настрадалась из-за тебя.

У Шелдона потемнело в глазах. Он покачнулся, но удержался о косяк двери. Увидев это, Леонард выскочил из машины и, подхватив друга, повёл его прочь от этого дома. Он усадил Шелдона на пассажирское сидение и, кинув взгляд на Сэнди крикнул: - Зачем же так, больно? У вас нет сердца!

Шелдон посмотрел на друга благодарными мутными глазами, и его вырвало, прямо на газон Сэнди. Та успела только охнуть, когда Леонард, злобно фыркнув, громко сказал ей: - Так вам и надо! После чего он уселся в машину, увозя прочь своего разбитого горем друга.

Всю дорогу до Лос-Анджелеса Шелдон не проронил ни слова, лишь крупные горячие слёзы сбегали по его щекам. Острое чувство потери заполнило сердце учёного и разорвало его изнутри. Леонард краем глаза посматривал на своего лучшего друга. Он несколько раз порывался задать вопрос о разговоре Шелдона с матерью Эми, но не решался. Шелдон только всхлипывал иногда, вытирая слёзы рукавом. Когда они доехали до Северного Лос-Роблес авеню было уже совсем темно. Леонард припарковался у дома 2311 и выключил двигатель. Он больше не мог находиться в неведении. Физик повернулся к другу и заговорил:

\- Шелдон! Три долгих месяца прошло, как вы расстались. Но ты ни разу не обмолвился о причине разрыва. Я твой лучший друг и хочу помочь, но не знаю, что мне делать?

\- Я и сам теперь не знаю, что делать, Леонард – всхлипнув, ответил Шелдон. Теперь я точно уверен, что всё действительно кончено. Нет никакого смысла скрывать что-либо, особенно теперь, когда их не будет в моей жизни – горячая слеза снова скатилась по его щеке.

\- Их?! Ты сказал, их?! – удивился Леонард – ты хотел сказать ЕЁ.

\- Нет, я не ошибся, я сказал то, что сказал. Я потерял не только Эми, но и своего ребёнка – ответил Шелдон, тяжело вздохнув.

\- Эми была беременна?! – воскликнул потрясённый физик.

Шелдон молча кивнул и, сделав небольшую паузу, сказал:

\- Она избавилась от ребёнка, Леонард. Теперь у неё новая жизнь и новый парень. Наверное, Эми повезло с ним больше, чем со мной. – Шелдон расстегнул ремень безопасности и вышел из машины. Он быстро взбежал по лестнице, открыл дверь в квартиру и, пролетев мимо напуганной Пенни, скрылся в своей комнате. Через пять минут появился и запыхавшийся физик экспериментатор. Вдохнув лекарство из своего ингалятора, он устало опустился на диван.

\- Леонард, что опять случилось с Шелдоном? Вы зря съездили к матери Эми? Что она сказала? Вы нашли Эми? – вопросы сыпались из блондинки, как из пулемёта.

Леонард грустно посмотрел на свою девушку и тихо прошептал:

\- Пенни, я не знаю, могу ли я говорить. Это слишком личное для Шелдона.

Пенни надула губки и обняла своего маленького человечка:

\- Леонард, милый, я ведь всё равно всё узнаю. Если не скажешь ты, я выпытаю это из него. Ты меня знаешь…

\- Эми сделала аборт, Пенни – внезапно услышала она голос, неизвестно когда появившегося Шелдона – и у неё новая жизнь с другим парнем. Твоё глупое любопытство удовлетворено?

Пенни медленно кивнула, открыв рот от изумления. Шелдон молча прошел мимо и, взяв бутылку воды из холодильника, тихо удалился в своё убежище.

\- Мне надо срочно позвонить Бернадетт – медленно выбирая слова, проговорила Пенни, стремглав выбегая из квартиры 4А.

Шелдон лежал на своей кровати в позе эмбриона и думал. Слёзы высохли, лишь разбитое сердце сильно болело. «Наверное, это сердечный приступ и я скоро умру» - думал он: « может это к лучшему. Будем там вместе с моим ребёнком. А она пусть наслаждается жизнью с этим… козлом. Может моя мама права. Может, есть рай или ад. Хорошо, чтобы они были. Нет не надо ада. Только рай. Да так лучше. Там в раю живёт мой поп-поп, и теперь мой малыш» - комок сжал горло Шелдона, из голубых глаз снова покатились слёзы.

В комнату вошёл Леонард с чашкой горячего чая:

\- Дружище, я принёс чай. Выпей.

\- Не хочу, но спасибо за заботу – промямлил Шелдон.

Леонард поставил чашку на тумбочку и присел рядом с другом.

\- Послушай, бадди, я не знаю чем тебе помочь, но знаю, что тебе придётся это пережить. Ты же мужик, в конце концов. Давай соберись и начни новую жизнь. Я соболезную тебе в связи с потерей ребёнка, но надо идти дальше. Давай вставай с постели, прими душ и засунь свою боль куда-нибудь подальше, чтобы она перестала мучить тебя.

Шелдон посмотрел на друга красными опухшими глазами и, вздохнув, ответил:

\- Знаешь, Леонард, ты прав. Так я и сделаю. Всё равно ничего нельзя изменить. Пойду, пожалуй, приму душ.

Шелдон резко встал с кровати, но вдруг острая боль полоснула по его сердцу. Физик схватился за грудь рукой и потерял сознание, рухнув на пол.

\- Шелдон! О, Боже! Шелдон! – Леонард подлетел к своему другу. Он увидел, что губы Шелдона стали синеть. Физик не смог нащупать пульс. Паника охватила Леонарда и, он закричал, что есть мочи:

\- НЕЕЕТ! Бадди вернись! Пенни! Пенни!

Леонард быстро вспомнил, что надо делать. Благодаря бесконечным тренировкам Шелдона, которые могли теперь спасти его собственную жизнь, какая ирония, физик начал оказывать другу первую помощь. В это время в комнату Шелдона, пулей влетела испуганная Пенни.

\- Леонард, что случилось? О, нет, Шелдон! Что с ним?

\- Похоже на сердечный приступ, вызывай быстрее парамедиков. Я сказал быстрее, Пенни, давай быстро! Каждая секунда на счету! Я не могу позволить ему умереть! – кричал Леонард, не переставая ритмично надавливать на грудь своего лучшего друга.

Как гром среди ясного неба раздались слова Леонарда в голове Пенни – у-м-е-р-е-т-ь…. Дрожащими руками она набрала 911 и побежала встречать скорую помощь. Леонард уже не чувствовал своих рук, когда его мягко отодвинули от бездыханного тела друга. Где- то далеко прозвучали слова: - Спасибо за помощь, сэр, теперь мы займёмся вашим другом. Перед глазами Леонарда, сквозь туман, суетились какие-то люди, вокруг его друга. Доставали какие-то трубки, прикрепляли электроды. Возня. Суета. Быстрые движения. Напряжённые взгляды. Громкий отчётливый вздох. Вздох…. Леонард пришёл в себя. Он услышал вздох. Шелдон жив.

\- Спасибо тебе, Господь всемогущий, - тихо произнёс физик.

\- Сэр? – Леонард понял, что обращались к нему. Он посмотрел заплаканными глазами на парамедика: - Сэр. Вы молодец, спасли жизнь мистеру Куперу…

\- Доктору Куперу – поправил Леонард, удивляясь тому, как закоренились в нём привычки Шелдона.

Пенни и Леонард сидели возле реанимационной палаты Шелдона, когда собралась вся банда.

\- Как он? - взволнованно спросила Бернадетт.

\- Мы пока не знаем. Нас не пускают – ответила Пенни, вытирая слёзы – Если бы не Леонард, его бы уже не было с нами. Так сказали парамедики.

\- Да, уж – усмехнулся Леонард – Шелдона спасли его собственные уроки по выживанию. Почему я психовал из-за этого?

Шелдон был так настойчив, заставляя меня тренироваться, как будто чувствовал, что они понадобятся.

Леонард заплакал. Посмотрев на своих друзей, он добавил:

\- Я не хочу его потерять. Таких, как он больше нет. - Все согласно кивнули.

\- Вы позвонили его матери? – спросил Говард.

\- Да – ответила Пенни – она уже в пути.

\- Эми… Эми… Эми… я ухожу… любимая…

\- Шелдон! Не уходи я люблю тебя! – Закричала Эми и проснулась. Опять этот кошмар. Сегодня он был таким реальным.

Холодные капли пота стекали по её лбу и спине. Почему ей снился этот сон? Почему Шелдон всегда уходит. Неожиданно нейробиолог почувствовала мягкий удар в живот, потом ещё один. Эми погладила его:

\- Спокойно малыш, это был всего лишь сон… про твоего папу.

Младенец снова толкнул. Эми улыбнулась и сказала:

\- И чего тебе не спится, ночь за окном. Завтра мы пойдём в больницу и узнаем кто ты, девочка или мальчик.

Ребёнок не унимался и забрался под ребро. Это было больно. Эми выдохнула и перевернулась на другой бок. Боль отступила.

\- Больше так не делай, маленький проказник, хочешь я тебе спою песню, которую я пела твоему папе, когда случайно сбила его машиной – ребёнок притих. Эми усмехнулась и запела. «Тёплый котёнок, пушистый котёнок, маленький комочек шерсти. Счастливый котёнок, сонный котёнок. Мур, мур, мур». Ребёнок перестал хулиганить. Эми пела и пела, вспоминая, как Шелдон приставал к ней, чтобы она выучила эту песню и пела ему.

Этой ночью сон так и не пришёл к ней. Шелдон не выходил из головы, смутное чувство тревоги не давало ей покоя.

Теперь она знала, это мальчик. Сын, как она и хотела. Эми сидела в кафетерии университета и придумывала имя для своего маленького Хомо Новуса, когда кто-то похлопал её по спине. Эми обернулась:

\- Глазам не верю, Эми Фарра Фаулер? Как ты здесь оказалась?

\- Дэйв Нильс? Если не ошибаюсь? – переспросила Эми – я здесь работаю, а ты, какими судьбами оказался в Оксфорде?

\- Я живу в Лондоне. Преподаю математику в школе. Я здесь с экскурсией. Пока дети осматривают университет, я решил зайти выпить чего-нибудь. И такой приятный сюрприз, о, мой Бог! А ты помнишь, что наши родители пытались познакомить нас. Я бы с удовольствием пригласил тебя на ужин. Если ты не против, мы могли бы познакомиться поближе. Нашим родителям это очень понравится.

\- Дэйв, наверное, тебе не стоит знакомиться со мной поближе.

Эми показала ему свой кругленький животик.

\- Я в положении, Дэйв, так что навряд ли ты захочешь со мной общаться.

\- О, так ты замужем? Прости, я не знал.

\- Нет. Я не замужем. Мы расстались, когда он узнал о ребёнке.

\- Какой подлец! – воскликнул Дэйв. Эми словно ударило током.

\- Не говори так о нём! Он хороший человек. Я люблю его и нашего малыша. Шелдон немного особенный в поведении и проявлении эмоций, но он гений, Дэйв. Во всём за что берётся, и не только в теоретической физике, а вообще во всём.

\- Погоди, Шелдон? Теоретический физик? Ты говоришь о Шелдоне Купере? Из Калтеха? – воскликнул изумлённый Дэйв.

\- Да, о нем – тихо произнесла Эми.

\- О, Боже, Эми. Я был на его лекции здесь в Стэнфорде. Он был великолепен. Такой надменный, даже мурашки по коже. Ты права Эми, он гений. Скажи, а сколько времени у него заняло написание статьи о супер сингулярных простых числах?

\- Ну, где-то полтора часа. Он написал её у меня дома – гордо ответила Эми.

\- Ни фига себе?! Так значит это ребёночек Шелдона Купера?

\- Да – коротко ответила Эми и засобиралась уйти – мне пора Дэйв, приятно было увидеть тебя.

\- Подожди, Эми, ты не ответила мне. Как насчёт обеда?

\- Миссис Купер, не переживайте так, ваш сын обязательно поправится – заверил доктор мать Шелдона – мы успели вовремя, вы должны быть благодарны другу доктора Купера, он правильно оказал первую помощь, чем спас его жизнь. Сейчас Шелдон вне опасности. Мы сделали всё, что смогли. Он скоро придёт в себя.

\- Спасибо доктор Смит – всхллипнув, ответила Мэри – я молилась за моего бедного мальчика, всю дорогу из Техаса. Но, ответьте мне на один вопрос. Как у такого молодого парня может случиться инфаркт? Ему только тридцать.

\- Вполне возможно, если был сильный стресс. Вы должны поговорить с друзьями вашего сына. Похоже, что они решили поселиться здесь. Особенно тот мелкий, в очках – доктор Смит усмехнулся – хорошие друзья у вашего сына. Можете и их упоминать в своих молитвах.

Доктор похлопал Мэри по спине и вышел из палаты Шелдона. Она вздохнула и подошла к кровати сына. Присев, на край она погладила его по голове и поцеловала в щёку, отгоняя от себя страшные мысли. Мэри подумала о том, что так же как сейчас, несколько лет назад, она сидела у постели умирающего мужа, а теперь сын. И тоже сердце. Это так несправедливо. Её маленький Шелли, её гениальный ребёнок боролся за свою жизнь. Мэри склонилась над бледным лицом сына и, взяв его за руку, прошептала:

\- Всё будет хорошо, мой мальчик. Ты только вернись ко мне.

Мэри снова погладила его по голове, внезапно ей показалось, что длинные ресницы сына дрогнули. Потом ещё раз и одинокая слеза скатилась по его щеке. Мэри напряглась. Шелдон медленно открывал глаза: - Эми… - слабо прошептал он.

\- Хвала Господу! Шелли! Мой сынок! Ты очнулся. Спасибо тебе, Боже, что услышал мои молитвы – воскликнула Мэри.

Губы Шелдона скривила еле уловимая ухмылка:

\- Мама? Где я? – внезапно заволновался физик – я в больнице? Что случилось?

\- У тебя случился инфаркт, сынок. Только не переживай – ответила Мэри, нажимая на кнопку вызова врача – доктор сказал, что ты поправишься. Хвала Господу!

Шелдон закатил глаза и усмехнулся: - мама, при чём тут Бог? Хвала нашей медицине.

\- И Леонарду – дополнила Мэри – это он спас твою жизнь, сынок.

\- А ещё он отказывался посещать мои уроки по выживанию…

\- Я вижу, что вы уже шутите, доктор Купер – сказал, вошедший доктор Смит – это хороший знак. Он направился прямо к своему пациенту. Посмотрев на приборы, где чётко прослушивался сердечный ритм Шелдона, он посветил фонариком в его глаза.

\- Ну что ж, я могу вам сказать. Сердцебиение в пределах нормы. Зрачки реагирую правильно. Значит Шелдон не получил травму при падении и его мозг не пострадал. Вы, доктор Купер, проведёте в больнице несколько дней для обследования и реабилитации. Только после этого я выпишу вас. А вам миссис Купер, я советую поехать домой и отдохнуть – сказал Смит, выходя из палаты и, заметив друзей Шелдона, добавил – и их с собой заберите.

После ухода врача, вся банда ворвалась в комнату Шелдона. Все были счастливы, удачному исцелению друга. Они провели с Шелдоном час, после чего Мэри всех выпроводила. Она поцеловала сына в щёку и вышла за дверь.

\- Леонард! – остановил Шелдон друга, который был уже в дверях: - Спасибо тебе за мою жизнь… Я этого не забуду.

\- Пожалуйста, приятель – ответил довольный Леонард и вышел вслед за всеми.

Шелдон остался один и провалился в сон. Он всё еще спал, когда дверь его палаты приоткрылась и в комнату прошмыгнула высокая рыжеволосая девушка. Шелдон услышал, что кто-то вошёл и открыл глаза. В полумраке комнаты он не разглядел, кто это был.

\- Эми, это ты – с надеждой в голосе, спросил он, приподнимаясь.

\- Это я, Шелдон.

\- Рамона Новицки. Я ждал кого угодно, но не тебя.

\- Я чуть не умерла от страха за тебя, когда узнала, а ты так меня встречаешь. Шелдон я не хочу больше ругаться и ссориться. Я просто хочу быть рядом. Позволь мне? Я также узнала, что Эми бросила тебя. Я здесь, чтобы поддержать тебя в трудное время.

\- А как же Стюарт? – спросил Шелдон.

\- Мы разные люди. Я не смогла с ним общаться. Он не ты, Шелдон – грустно ответила Рамона и, опустив глаза, вздохнула.

Физик задумался и произнёс: - А почему бы и нет? Мне нечего терять в принципе. Но хочу предупредить. Я ничего не обещаю.

Три года спустя. 31 июля 2014 год.

\- Стивен! Куда ты опять спрятался? Вылезай проказник! Мама надела тебе чистую праздничную одежду, а ты видимо решил её испачкать – Дэйв бегал по квартире Эми, пытаясь разыскать её сына, этот ребёнок сводил его с ума, с той самой минуты, когда родился. Дэйв начинал раздражаться, когда заглянул в шкаф спальни. Из шкафа на него смотрели два синих глаза с длинными ресницами. – Ах вот ты где. Я займусь твоим воспитанием, когда стану твоим папой – гордо произнёс Дэйв.

Ребёнок вопросительно посмотрел на двухметрового друга его мамы и, подняв одну бровь сказал:

\- Дядя Дэйв, ты не будешь моим папой. У меня есть папа. А двух пап не бывает – Стив показал язык математику и, проскользнув меж ног математика, бросился наутёк.

Дэйв закатил глаза и со словами: - посмотрим Стивен – поплёлся снова искать ребёнка. Искать не пришлось, мальчик сидел на диване и читал книжку «Как зарождалась вселенная», не обращая никакого внимания на великана, претендовавшего на роль папы.

Щёлкнул замок и входная дверь открылась.

\- Мамочка! – Стив спрыгнул с дивана и бросился к Эми, обнимая её колени.

\- С днём рождения сыночек – сказала Эми и поцеловала его в мягкую щёчку, доставая из огромного пакета большую коробку – Стивен Шелдон Фаулер, смотри, что я тебе купила на твой третий день рождения.

\- Мамочка! Это поезд! Ура! Я так люблю поезда! – ребёнок стал распаковывать подарок.

\- Стив, дорогой, давай ты будешь играть с ним, когда мы придем из зоопарка – предложила Эми.

\- Ну, мам… - заныл Стивен – я хочу сейчас!

\- Можно и сейчас, но твои любимые коалы ждут тебя… – сказала Эми.

\- И будут плакать, если ты не придёшь – перебил её Дэйв.

Стив и Эми одновременно снисходительно посмотрели на него.

Малыш поднял обе брови и, слегка наклонив голову вперёд, сказал:

\- Дядя Дэйв, я хоть и ребёнок, но даже я знаю, что коалы не будут плакать, если я не приду – обратив взгляд на мать, он добавил:

\- Разве это не очевидно, мама? – Эми молча пожала плечами и, обратившись к Дэйву пробубнила:

\- Извини, он сын своего отца.

Когда все трое вернулись из зоопарка, они построили железную дорогу. Стивен был так увлечён, что не обращал ни на кого внимания.

\- Эми – тихо сказал Дэйв – я хочу заняться с тобой сексом. Мы не были близки уже месяц.

\- Ой, уже месяц, правда? Как быстро летит время. Я думала, что это было два дня назад. Хорошо Дэйв, как только Стивен уснет, хорошо?

Довольный математик кивнул.

Шелдон стоял у белой доски в своём кабинете и, постукивая маркером по ладони, изучал то, что написал. Физик был доволен своей работой и, посмотрев на часы, произнёс вслух:

\- Ну почему она вечно опаздывает? Меня это бесит.

Дверь, наконец, открылась и появилась запыхавшаяся Рамона с пакетом в руках

\- О, Шелдон извини, в кафетерии была ужасная очередь.

\- Ладно, проехали – смягчился он – но на будущее, если хочешь успеть, выходи пораньше.

Рамона стала накрывать на стол, пока физик протирал свои руки санителем. Закончив, он сел за стол и брезгливо стал разглядывать свой обед. Удостоверившись, что всё в порядке он принялся за еду.

\- Шелдон, может быть, мы съездим в долину Напа на выходные?

\- Зачем?

-Ну, это будет так романтично. Представь мы вдвоём в этом райском уголке виноградников…

\- Даже в моём кабинете у тебя чешется? – Шелдон поднял бровь

\- Особенно в твоём кабинете – томно проворковала Рамона.

Девушка встала из-за стола и заперла дверь кабинета. Она подошла к физику и повернула его к себе вместе с компьютерным креслом. Встав перед ним на колени, Рамона начала расстёгивать брюки парня. Шелдон не сопротивлялся и тогда, когда она спустила их до колен. Предвкушая удовольствие, он достал из ящика стола салфетки и откинулся на спинку кресла. Рамона взяла член физика в рот. Но как бы она не старалась, он оставался вялым. Наконец Шелдон устал смотреть на мучения девушки и закрыл глаза. Его эйдетическая память не подвела и в этот раз. Шелдон быстро заменил Рамону на образ обнажённой Эми. Всё встало на свои места. Как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле слова. Член быстро принял нужную для работы форму. Шелдон наслаждался, ощущая язык и губы «Эми» на своём детородном органе.

\- Быстрее – скомандовал он. Рамона повиновалась и стала ласкать его яички, сжимая губами член физика ещё сильней.

Чувствуя приближение оргазма, Шелдон достал из стола презерватив и, отстранив от себя голову Рамоны, быстро раскатал его по всей длине своего пениса. Физик поднялся с кресла и нагнул Рамону над своим столом. Спустив с неё трусы, он быстро засунул свой прибор в её влагалище. Девушка вскрикнула от внезапного вторжения.

\- Шшш… - тихо сказал Шелдон и начал двигаться в ней, придерживая девушку за бёдра. Рамона тихо поскуливала, но совсем не так, как это делала Эми. Вообще всё было не так. Не было той нежности в ласках, сердце не выскакивало из груди в предвкушении яростного оргазма. Сам акт был похож на его собственную руку, с той разницей, что это была не его рука. Секс с Рамоной походил на просто секс и всё. Удары о бёдра девушки становились всё сильнее и быстрее. Её пришлось ухватиться руками за стол, чтобы не упасть грудью в грязные тарелки. Шелдону было всё равно. Он просто её трахал, не переживая об эмоциях бедной девушки. Но как бы то ни было, он был её. Как она и хотела. Не важно, что он обращался с ней как с собакой. Она могла всем сказать, что этот гениальный мозг принадлежал ей, и не только мозг. Он принадлежал ей весь, и никто не смел ей, помешать.

\- Эмиии! – простонал Шелдон и кончил.

«Никто кроме неё» - разочарованно подумала Рамона.

Шелдон выскользнул из неё и снял защиту. Когда физик вытерся салфеткой и надел штаны, он услышал жалкий голос девушки:

\- Шелдон, а как же я?

\- А точно – закатив глаза, сказал он. Засунув в неё два пальца, третьим он стал ласкать её клитор, поглядывая из-под прикрытых век, на свою доску с уравнениями. Наконец кончила и Рамона. Шелдон достал из неё свои пальцы и тщательно их вытер. Не обращая на неё внимания, он подошёл к доске и стал писать. Он не слышал, когда девушка покинула его кабинет.

Эми лежала в кровати и, принимая ласки Дэйва, думала « зачем я с ним? Чтобы не быть одной? Я пользуюсь хорошим парнем. Какая же я подлая. Ой, он сосёт мой клитор, чёрт, приятно. Шелдон делал это по-другому… лучше. И член у Шелдона больше и толще, не смотря на то, что Дэйв два метра ростом. Боже, почему Дэйв не Шелдон», Эми начала испытывать предвестники оргазма и, отпустила себя, позволяя себе кончить. Когда мягкая волна омыла её, Дейв завис над ней, одевая презерватив. Эми кивнула, и парень вошёл, мягко и нежно. Эми любила по-другому, как Шелдон влетал в неё стремительно и сильно. Потом замирал на несколько мгновений, давая приспособиться к размеру его «маленького» друга. Потом начинал толкать быстрее и сильнее. Вот так она любила. И эти прекрасные синие глаза, словно заглядывали ей в душу, ища там маленькие искры счастья, которые Шелдон давал ей. А что Дэйв, мягко и нежно, словно боясь чего-то, он вводил и вынимал, и снова, и снова. Как бы убаюкивая. Эми закрыла глаза, пытаясь представить Шелдона вместо Дэйва. Это удалось с трудом.

\- Быстрее, прошу тебя, быстрее… - прошептала она. Дэйв ускорился.

\- Сильнее… я уже почти… да… детка… да – Эми застонала от нахлынувшего оргазма. Забыв, что может разбудить сына, Эми воскликнула: - Я люблю тебя… Шелдон!

\- Эми, открой глаза, пожалуйста, посмотри, кто с тобой – услышала девушка голос Дэйва.


	14. Глава 13 Соединение сердец

**Глава13. Соединение сердец.**

Эми крутилась перед зеркалом, примеряя свою новую одежду. Её белый костюм сидел на ней довольно элегантно. Юбка красиво обтягивала бёдра и была немного выше колен. Эми почувствовала себя легкомысленной, но ей это нравилось. Пиджак идеально пропорционален, слегка накрывая бёдра. Зелёная блузка сочеталась с цветом глаз. Эми пришла к выводу, что она прекрасно выглядит для её лекции в Оксфорде. Это была большая конференция, в которой участвовали учёные разных областей науки из многих стран мира. Эми немного волновалась, а если быть точнее, она была в ужасе. Переодевшись, девушка села готовиться. Примерно через час, Эми услышала звон ключей, входная дверь открылась, и в квартиру вбежал румяный и весёлый трёхлетний ребёнок. За ним следовала пожилая няня.

\- Мамочка! – громко закричал Стив и бросился на колени матери.

\- Как дела, милый? Чему сегодня ты учил свою воспитательницу из детского сада? – Эми потрепала сына по голове и нежно поцеловала его в мягкую щёчку.

\- Сегодня он читал лекцию о солнце… - вступила в разговор няня.

\- Потому, что они не знали, из чего оно состоит, почему все вокруг меня такие тупые, мама? – возмущался Стивен.

\- Стивен, дорогой, нельзя говорить людям, что они тупые, это их обижает. Они не тупые, сынок, просто ты очень умный.

\- Даже слишком – добавила няня – я ещё не встречала таких детей. Всю дорогу до дома, он просвещал меня. Я то, глупая не знала, что на солнце непрерывно происходят химические реакции.

\- Ну, теперь ты знаешь няня Роза – гордо улыбнулся Стивен.

\- Роза, я хочу спросить у тебя, завтра в университете будет бал и праздничный ужин. Ты смогла бы остаться со Стивом на ночь?

\- Без вопросов, Эми, я обожаю этого малыша. Он почитает мне какую-нибудь умную книгу перед сном. Так ведь Стивен? – ответила Роза и подмигнула ребёнку.

\- Безусловно, няня – важно ответил малыш и убежал в свою комнату.

\- Он такого высокого мнения о себе – сказала Роза – меня это пугает. Стиву трудно придётся в общении со сверстниками.

\- Всё будет нормально – ответила Эми и грустно добавила – он всё больше напоминает мне его отца. Я никак не могу забыть его, Роза. Что мне сделать, чтобы забыть?

\- Ну, как говорят, клин клином вышибают. Как у вас дела с Дэйвом?

\- Дэйв никогда не заменит Шелдона. Мы отдаляемся друг от друга. Вернее сказать, я от него. Я не люблю его. Дэйв обиделся на меня, за то, что я назвала его Шелдоном. И, знаешь, я не переживаю по поводу его отсутствия. Он не приходит уже неделю, а мне всё равно.

\- Жаль, Эми, ты обидела хорошего человека. Но если не любишь, тогда отпусти его. Пусть он найдёт свою любовь.

\- Наши родители в восторге, что мы вместе. Да и Стиву нужен мужской пример. Я сама росла без отца. Знаю, как сложно было маме растить меня одной. Ну ладно, хватит о грустном, что у нас на ужин?

\- Стивен просил спагетти с нарезанными сосисками. Так что, будут они.

\- Ты знаешь, Роза, это то самое блюдо, которое я готовила его отцу.

\- Эми, у тебя есть его фото, я бы хотела посмотреть на парня, который прожевал твоё сердце и выплюнул.

Эми согласно кивнула: - ты права, Роза, выплюнул. Сейчас поищу в интернете. Эми хотела войти на страницу Шелдона в фейсбуке, но передумала. Она побоялась, что узнает о нём личную информацию, о том, что он с кем-то в отношениях, или ещё хуже женился. Эми набрала в гугле « д-р Шелдон Ли Купер. Калтех, Лос-Анджелес, Калифорния, США. Сердце девушки бешено заколотилось, прежде чем она нажала «поиск». На экране появилась фото и информация о её любимом. Эми провела пальцами по его красивому лицу и позвала Розу. Няня подошла и села перед ноутбуком на место, которое Эми освободила для неё.

\- Ого! Да он красавчик! – воскликнула няня, присмотревшись, она добавила – Ты права, Стив очень похож на своего отца. Особенно глаза. Прямо одно лицо, это надо же? Я понимаю, Эми, почему ты влюбилась. Он как принц из сказки.

\- А я его принцесса, – ответила нейробиолог – он так меня назвал, когда подарил мне диадему на Рождество. Я тебе покажу её.

Эми пошла в спальню и вернулась с чёрной бархатной коробкой. Она раскрыла её и поставила на стол перед Розой. Та ахнула.

\- Какая красота. Он очень романтичен.

\- Шелдон ещё подарил мне платье, то изумрудное, что висит в шкафу. Я его приготовила на завтрашний бал.

\- Эми. Подойди сюда, скорее. Смотри, кто в списке учёных, которые будут здесь завтра – взволнованным голосом произнесла Роза, уступая место для Эми.

\- Этого не может быть! – воскликнула девушка – Нет! Прямо здесь, в Оксфорде! Но как? Он боится летать, Роза. О, Боже, что мне делать? Вдруг мы встретимся, что я скажу ему? Надо всё отменить или я сойду с ума.

\- Эми, - мягко сказала пожилая женщина – ты пойдёшь и прочитаешь эту чёртову лекцию. Может, вы и не встретитесь, вовсе. Он знает, что ты живёшь в Лондоне?

\- Нет, не знает. О, Господи, Стивен… - Эми безвольно уронила руки на колени и слёзы покатились из глаз.

\- Эми, он, правда, ничего не знает о сыне? – девушка отрицательно покачала головой. Роза продолжала – а ты хочешь, чтобы он узнал, что у него есть сын?

Эми медленно подняла голову и посмотрела на Розу. – Я не знаю.

\- А я знаю одно, Стивен был бы очень рад познакомиться со своим папой.

\- Мой папа в Лондоне?! – услышали они голос малыша и повернулись к нему.

\- Я точно не знаю, сынок, - растерянно произнесла Эми – он должен находиться в составе делегации из США. Я не знаю, прилетит ли он.

Мальчик обиженно опустил голову. Слёзы покатились из-под густых ресниц. Эми подпрыгнула к сыну, вытирая слёзы, она спросила: - Ты хочешь увидеть папу? Я тоже хочу,… мы не виделись почти четыре года. Если он приедет, то я попробую устроить вашу встречу, но я ничего не обещаю, малыш. А теперь спагетти с сосисочками, да? – Эми пощекотала сына, который тут же завизжал и бросился от матери наутёк.

Эми шла по коридору университета в своём новом белом костюме. Она переживала из-за лекции, но больше из-за возможной встречи со своим бывшим парнем. Девушка озиралась по сторонам в надежде, что может спрятаться где-нибудь, если вдруг наткнётся на Шелдона. Оксфорд был полон незнакомыми людьми, которые сновали взад и вперёд. Нейробиолог пробиралась к своей кафедре сквозь всю эту толпу. Она была почти у цели, когда увидела знакомую высокую фигуру, которая стояла у доски объявлений. «Боже мой! Это он!». Эми быстро спряталась за дверью первого попавшегося кабинета, который, к счастью оказался пустым. Прикрыв немного дверь, она стала наблюдать за физиком, который читал список участников конференции. Сердце девушки выпрыгивало из груди. Оно так сильно стучало, что его биение можно было слышать в ушах. Её ноги подкосились, когда она поняла, что Шелдон проверял список нейробиологов. Там, среди прочих имён, было и её имя. Шелдон сразу его нашёл. Эми увидела, как он положил одну руку на сердце, а другой упёрся о стену, как бы поддерживая себя. Физик постоял так несколько секунд, потом оторвал руку от стены и провёл пальцем по её имени. Слеза скатилась по щеке девушки от этого зрелища. Эми захотела выскочить из своего укрытия и броситься к нему на шею. Она уже почти открыла дверь, чтобы исполнить свой замысел, но резко прикрыла дверь вновь, когда увидела, что к Шелдону подошла… Рамона.

«Нет, только не она» - думала Эми. « Кто угодно, но не она». Нейробиолог увидела, что Шелдон прижался спиной к списку участников, закрывая его своим телом. Рамона попыталась поцеловать Шелдона, но тот отпрянул от неё. Эми это понравилось. Она злобно ухмыльнулась и тихонько вышла из своего укрытия. Она почти опоздала на свою лекцию. Когда она вбежала на трибуну, окинула взглядом большую толпу присутствующих и, вздохнув начала читать лекцию. Она не подозревала, что с последнего ряда, за ней наблюдала пара синих глаз.

В ожидании Рамоны, которая была в туалете, Шелдон подошел к доске объявлений. Его внимание привлёк список участников конференции. Взгляд физика скользнул к списку нейробиологов. Дойдя до середины списка, Шелдон схватился за сердце, пытаясь удержать его на месте. «Д-р Эми Фарра Фаулер. Начало лекции в 12-00. Кафедра биологии…» Физик почувствовал, что вот-вот упадёт в обморок и прижал руку к стене, чтобы поддержать себя.

«Этого не может быть. Четыре года прошло. Она здесь. В Лондоне» Шелдон бросил взгляд на карту Оксфорда и запомнил расположение кафедры биологии. Ему надо попасть на лекцию, но сначала необходимо избавиться от Рамоны, которая следовала за ним по пятам, как собака.

\- А вот и я! – весело сказала, подошедшая к нему, рыжая девушка – заждался?

Шелдон прикрыл спиной список нейробиологов, чтобы она не увидела его. Ничего не подозревающая Рамона чмокнула физика в щёку. Шелдон отстранился, вытирая щёку:

\- Ты что, с ума сошла? – раздражённо спросил физик – это общественное место, вообще-то. Соображай в следующий раз, прежде чем, что-то такое сделать. Теперь я хочу в туалет. Жди меня на кафедре физики, я скоро.

\- Я лучше здесь подожду, зайдём вместе – Рамоне этого очень хотелось, зайти с ним об руку, чтобы все увидели, что великий Шелдон Купер, звезда физики, был её парой.

\- Я сказал, иди… и займи нам места. Или завтра же вернёшься в Штаты.

Рамона с недовольным видом ушла, а Шелдон побежал искать кафедру биологии. Он открыл дверь и прошмыгнул внутрь. Лекция ещё не началась. Шелдон пристроился на последнем ряду, ожидая её прихода. Через минуту дверь отворилась и Эми быстро прошла на место лектора. Окинув взглядом аудиторию, Эми начала:

\- Здравствуйте, я доктор Эми Фарра Фаулер и сегодня моя лекция будет посвящена моему новому достижению в изучении наркозависимости и влиянии её на выработку эндорфинов в головном мозге…

Шелдон не мог оторвать глаз от своей бывшей девушки. Как же она была хороша в своем белом костюме. Её блестящие волосы не спадали на плечи, как он помнил, а были аккуратно заправлены в пучок на затылке, что придавало ей вид строгой и повзрослевшей женщины. Шелдон понял, что она изменилась внешне. Зелёные глаза выдавали уверенность и самодостаточность. Она уже не была той наивной девушкой, которую он помнил. Перед ним была уверенная в себе женщина. Взгляд переместился на её шею, на которой была заметна, пульсирующая от волнения, вена.

Эми обернулась к экрану, за её спиной, и стала показывать расчёты и таблицы. Глаза Шелдона опустились на её задницу, обтянутую белой юбкой. Физик почувствовал знакомое шевеление в его брюках. Он снова хотел её. Нет только не это. Она, наверное, замужем за тем парнем, о котором говорила её мать. Шелдон с трудом отвёл взгляд от её зада и стал прислушиваться к лекции. Плохая идея, низкий голос Эми возбуждал его ещё больше. Шелдон положил свою сумку на колени, чтобы скрыть эрекцию от любопытных глаз. Физик попытался думать о содержании лекции, но его мозг преподнёс ему сюрприз в виде обнажённой Эми, читающей эту лекцию. Шелдон просунул руку под сумку и прижал свой возбуждённый орган, пытаясь усмирить его, но сделал только хуже. Наконец лекция закончилась, Шелдон одним из первых покинул зал. Не оборачиваясь на Эми, он покинул университет и поехал в гостиницу, схватив первый попавшийся чёрный кэб. Прикрываясь сумкой, он проследовал по коридорам гостиницы в свой номер. Сбросив на диван сумку и, раздеваясь на ходу, он проследовал в ванную.

Дождавшись окончания лекции, Рамона вышла из университета и поехала в гостиницу. Она постучала в номер Шелдона, но ответа не дождалась. Девушка достала карточку и открыла дверь. Услышав звук льющейся воды, она направилась к ванной и тихо приоткрыла дверь. То, что она увидела, и шокировало, и возбудило её.

Шелдон стоял под душем спиной к двери и, уперевшись рукой в стену мастурбировал. Он тяжело и быстро дышал, накачивая свой пенис, и громко стонал. Рамона прислушалась. Сквозь его стоны и льющуюся воду, она стала разбирать слова, которые он произносил: « Чёрт, Эми, когда же ты оставишь мою голову? О, да… детка… соси его… так… да… хорошо… Эммиии… я… так… тебя… люблю… о, виксен… - движения руки становились быстрее, он был близок к освобождению.

«Когда же он забудет эту суку» думала Рамона, подглядывая за Шелдоном. Наконец поняв, что он близок к завершению, она тихо отступила. Бесшумно подойдя к двери, девушка открыла её. Затем снова закрыла, громко хлопнув ею, как будто зашла только, что.

Шелдон услышал захлопнувшуюся дверь в тот момент, когда мощная струя спермы окатила стену. Отдышавшись, он смыл следы своей похоти и, надев халат, вышел из душа.

Рамона сидела на диване и ждала его.

\- Ты где был, Шелдон. Я как дура сидела на этой лекции одна.

\- Мне пришлось вернуться, чтобы… что… бы… - Шелдон не знал, что придумать - у меня заболел живот.

\- Но ты принимал душ. Не надо мне врать, Шелдон. Я зашла сюда раньше. Я видела тебя и то, чем ты занимался в душе.

\- Ну, тогда мне не придётся заниматься с тобой сексом, раз уж я самоудовлетворился.

Рамона вскинула на него злобный взгляд. Шелдон лишь ухмыльнулся. После небольшого молчания, девушка спросила:

\- Шелдон, что мне сделать, чтобы ты забыл её?

Физик вскинул голову и облизнул губы, прежде чем заговорить:

\- Значит, ты не только видела, как я мастурбировал, но и слышала? – спросил он.

Рамона кивнула, опустив плечи. Шелдон вздохнул и продолжил:

\- Рамона, мне помнится, ты говорила, что тебе нужно лишь быть рядом со мной. Ещё помню, что я сказал тебе, ничего не ждать от наших отношений. Но я не помню, чтобы обещал тебе, что забуду Эми. Так? – Рамона снова кивнула, ещё ниже опустив плечи.

\- Я даю тебе выбор – продолжал физик – или ты оставляешь всё как есть, меня это устраивает, или мы расстаёмся, что меня устраивает также. Выбирай.

Рамона была загнана в угол. Подумав, она ответила: - Я хочу тебя.

\- Вот и славно, а теперь мне надо подготовиться к балу. Иди к себе в комнату – девушка встала, собираясь выйти, когда Шелдон окликнул её: - Да, и ещё одно. Я хочу пойти один. Я надеюсь на встречу с одним очень важным человеком. Прости, но ты будешь мешать. Только без обид, ладно?

Рамона молча вышла за дверь, окинув парня презренным взглядом.

Эми собиралась на приём. Всё валилось у неё из рук. Поведение девушки не ускользнуло от любопытного взора её помощницы по хозяйству. Наконец она не выдержала и спросила:

\- Эми, как я поняла, ты видела его?

\- Шшш… Стивен услышит – испугалась Эми.

\- Не услышит, он смотрит мультики. Давай поговорим. Роза выглянула из спальни, удостоверившись, что ребёнок увлечён, происходящим на экране, тихо прикрыла дверь:

\- Давай рассказывай.

Эми рассказала о том, как шпионила за Шелдоном в университете.

\- Ах, Роза, если бы ты знала, как билось моё сердце. Он был такой красивый. Он немного поправился и возмужал. Мне так его не хватает… - Эми присела на кровать и мечтательно посмотрела на няню.

\- Послушай, Эми, а что если я заберу Стивена к себе домой на ночлег. Пусть он пообщается с моей внучкой. Ты не против?

\- Ты хочешь забрать его к себе? Но что, если он испугается, проснувшись ночью, а меня не будет рядом? – Эми начала паниковать.

\- Всё будет хорошо, успокойся. К тому же, вдруг тебе понадобится пустая квартира? – Роза лукаво подмигнула Эми.

\- Это навряд ли, но я даю согласие на ночлег Стивена. И возьми с собой его любимую обезьянку. Он не уснёт без неё. Кстати говоря, она тоже подарок Шелдона. Так, что не потеряй её. Она очень мне дорога.

Наконец Эми собралась и поехала на бал. Она знала, что выглядит великолепно в своём изумрудном платье и такого же цвета туфлях. Аккуратно садясь в машину, чтобы не помять платье, она проверила свой макияж. Всё было в норме. На веках тонкие чёрные стрелки. Подкрашенные ресницы сделали её большие глаза ещё больше. Эми заменила очки на линзы. Лёгкий румянец и тёмно-розовая губная помада. Кудри. Всё было как надо. Эми понравился её образ в зеркале, и она завела машину.

Когда она вошла в зал, увидела, что он был полон танцующих и беседующих людей. Эми попыталась найти Шелдона в этой толпе, но не находила. Она отчаялась и бросила свои безнадёжные попытки. Взяв бокал шампанского, она решила выйти в сад, чтобы сделать глоток свежего воздуха. Было немного прохладно. Сделав глоток шампанского, девушка поставила бокал на парапет и обняла себя за предплечья.

\- Сегодня немного прохладно, ты так не думаешь? – услышала она голос за своей спиной. Голос, который она никогда не забудет. Сердце бешено заколотилось в груди. Эми закрыла глаза и медленно развернулась, не открывая их. Она боялась, что видение исчезнет, как только она их откроет.

\- Шелдон, это правда ты? – дрожащим голосом спросила Эми.

\- Да, это я можешь открыть глаза, Эми. Я не исчезну – услышала она в ответ. Девушка открыла глаза. Это был он. Её любимый физик, в великолепном чёрном смокинге с белой рубашкой и чёрной бабочкой. Всё с такой же приглаженной короткой причёской. Всё те же синие глаза, в которых она сразу утонула. Шелдон подошёл ближе, не отрывая от неё глаз. У него было то же ощущение, что если моргнёт, она испарится в воздухе. Наконец он подошёл к ней достаточно близко, чтобы чувствовать её дыхание. Оба молчали, боясь, что если заговорят, то всё сломается. Эми начала непроизвольно дрожать, ноги вдруг подкосились и она начала оседать. Шелдон понял, что она падает и быстро подхватил девушку. Эми обмякла в его объятиях и безвольно повисла на нём.

\- Эми, ты так далеко спряталась от меня – тихо шептал он – но я нашёл тебя. Помнишь, Эми, ты это я, я это ты. Эми тихо заплакала. Шелдон прижал её к себе и нежно поцеловал в голову. Положив свой подбородок на затылок Эми, он закрыл глаза и запел ей про котёнка, слегка раскачивая их обоих. Эми перестала плакать:

Эта песня для болезни, а я не больна – промямлила девушка, улыбаясь.

\- Просто пришло в голову – сознался Шелдон – я не знал, как тебя успокоить. – Немного помолчав, физик добавил – я так скучал по тебе.

Эми всхлипнула и положила голову на грудь парня. Она услышала, как быстро бьётся его сердце. Наконец он спросил:

\- Почему ты уехала, Эми?

Эми немного отстранилась от него и посмотрела в глаза:

\- Потому, что осталась одна. Потому, что была напугана, Потому, что ты не любил меня. Потому, что уехал ты. Потому, что решила начать новую жизнь подальше от тебя. – С последними словами Эми выскользнула из его рук.

\- И как, помогло? Это помогло забыть меня, Эми? – с болью в голосе спросил Шелдон.

\- Нет, совсем нет. Как бы я не старалась – ты навсегда в моём сердце, Шелдон. Но я вижу, что ты смог заменить меня на другую. Я видела тебя с Рамоной. Она всё-таки смогла тобой завладеть. Она выиграла тебя как лотерейный билет. Я ошибалась, когда сказала ей, что ты никогда не будешь с ней – повышая голос, сказала Эми.

\- Эми – начал Шелдон – ты права, но не во всём. Перед тем, как я уехал, я просил дать мне время. Я поехал в Нью-Йорк к матери Леонарда за помощью. Она психолог. Мне нужна была её помощь. Когда я вернулся, первым делом пошёл к тебе, но тебя уже не было. Я поехал к твоей матери, которая выкинула меня из дома, разбив моё сердце. – Шелдон почти кричал, вспоминая те далёкие и горькие события.

\- Что сказала тебе моя мать? – напряжённо спросила Эми.

\- Какая разница, важно лишь то, что я потерял тебя и нашего малыша в тот день…

\- Что… сказала… моя… мать? – сквозь зубы прошипела Эми.

Шелдон понял, что должен ответить. Эми казалась выше, когда злилась. Это напугало физика.

\- Она сказала, что ты уехала за границу. Ещё то, что ты встретила хорошего парня и… сделала аборт, чтобы… продолжить карьеру.

Эми закрыла глаза, чтобы скрыть свою ярость. Её мать. Как она могла вмешиваться в её жизнь.… У Эми свело скулы, как сильно она сжала свои зубы. Внезапно нейробиолог схватила Шелдона за руку и потащила его за собой.

\- Эми куда ты меня тащишь? – запротестовал физик.

\- Поехали, мне нужно тебе кое-что показать.

Они пробрались к выходу, сквозь полупьяных учёных. Эми открыла для Шелдона дверь с пассажирской стороны. Шелдон послушно сел в машину, подумав при этом, что она везёт его на смерть. Но быстро отогнал от себя эти мысли. Это была Эми. Она не навредит.

Эми плюхнулась на водительское сидение и, заведя мотор, рванула с места.

Через несколько минут тишины, Шелдон открыл рот и спросил:

-Эми, куда мы едем? Мне немного страшновато. Сбавь скорость, пожалуйста.

\- Мы едем ко мне домой. Я должна тебе показать кое-что.

Эми открыла дверь своей квартиры и пригласила Шелдона. Физик осторожно прошёл внутрь и огляделся.

\- Что ты видишь, Шелдон – спросила девушка – ты видишь здесь вещи, принадлежащие другому мужчине?

\- Нет – тихо ответил он, чувствуя себя как на допросе в полиции.

\- Плохо смотришь, Шелдон, смотри лучше – приказала Эми.

Эми подошла к книжному шкафу и, взяв фотографию, протянула её физику.

\- Здесь есть вещи другого мужчины, точнее мальчика.

Шелдон взял фото из рук Эми и внимательно изучил его. Со снимка на него смотрели большие синие глаза ребёнка примерно трех лет, очень похожего на него самого.

Внезапное осознание ударило Шелдона в самое сердце. Он медленно повернулся и посмотрел на Эми.

\- Эми… это то, что я думаю? – ноги физика подкосились и, нащупав сзади себя диван, он тихо опустился на него.

\- Да, Шелдон, это твой сын. 31-го сентября ему исполнилось три года – торжественно объявила Эми.

\- Мой сын. Мой сын, мой сын, сын – как мантру повторял Шелдон. Эми улыбнулась и, присев рядом на диване, сказала:

\- Знакомься, его зовут Стивен Шелдон Фаулер.

-Ты дала ему моё имя? За всё, что я с тобой сделал?

Эми вздохнула и погладила физика по щеке.

\- Я не злюсь на тебя, Шелдон. Я слишком сильно люблю тебя, чтобы злиться.

К горлу Шелдона поступил комок, слёзы наполнили его глаза. Эми прижала голову Шелдона к своей груди, позволяя ему плакать.

Спустя несколько минут Шелдон успокоился и, глядя на фото гордо произнёс: - У меня есть сын. Эми спасибо, что сохранила его, я так благодарен тебе. Я четыре года оплакивал его смерть – слёзы снова пробежали по его щекам. Эми подняла голову своего возлюбленного:

\- Шелдон, посмотри на меня – физик оторвал глаза от фото и посмотрел на Эми. Девушка вытерла его слёзы и заговорила:

\- Если ты хочешь, то завтра я вас познакомлю. Он знает о твоём существовании. Стивен такой милый и умный. Я проверяла его IQ. Я и представить не могла, что он такой же, как у тебя.

Шелдон улыбнулся и снова посмотрел на фото сына.

\- Он очень похож на меня. Я сначала подумал, что ты дала мне мою фотографию – Шелдон усмехнулся, потом помолчав, добавил:

\- мимэй будет счастлива, когда узнает.

\- Конечно, когда мы были в Техасе, знаешь, о чём она просила меня – Шелдон отрицательно покачал головой. Эми продолжила – она просила, чтобы мы не тянули с ребёночком. Ей хотелось увидеть внука, пока она жива.

Шелдон снова уткнулся головой в грудь Эми и, всхлипнув, сказал:

\- Спасибо за сына, Эми. Боже, как приятно повторять это слово «сын».

Эми обняла Шелдона за голову, запустив руки в его волосы и, вдыхая знакомый запах талька.

Шелдон со своей стороны наслаждался запахом ванили с шоколадом. Он понял, что Эми это его дом. Давно забытое чувство покоя снова напомнило о себе. Он ещё сильнее прижался к груди девушки, его руки самопроизвольно поддерживали груди девушки снизу. Шелдон начал целовать её декольте, потихоньку опускаясь ниже. Большими пальцами он нежно потирал соски, которые тут же затвердели от его прикосновений. Эми тихо застонала, когда Шелдон запустил свой язык в складку её груди. Отпустив одну грудь, он задрал подол платья и мягко скользнул рукой по бедру девушки, пробираясь к её трусикам. Оторвав губы от груди, Шелдон стал целовать шею, лицо, пока не нашел губы. Эми приоткрыла рот, чем физик быстро воспользовался, просунув свой язык. Наконец вторая рука присоединилась к первой и, потянув за резинку трусиков, Шелдон сдёрнул их. Продолжая целовать девушку, он мягко опустил её на диван и лёг сверху. Эми почувствовала его эрекцию, упирающуюся ей в промежность. Вдруг осознание момента пришло ей в голову. Эми заволновалась и попыталась выбраться из-под него.

\- Шелдон, мы не можем – запротестовала она – я не могу так, пусти меня.

\- Эми я так скучал – заныл Шелдон – четыре года я мечтал об этой минуте. Эми позволь мне…

\- Нет, Шелдон, слезь с меня – Эми была непреклонна – я не могу. Всё изменилось. Недовольный тем, что его прервали, Шелдон привстал над ней и, сломленным голосом сказал:

\- Прости меня, я потерял контроль. Этого не должно было случиться. Прости, Эми.

Шелдон слез с девушки и сел рядом, поправив своё возбуждённое хозяйство, он спрятал лицо в руках и тяжело вздохнул. Эми присела рядом, расправляя помятое платье. В комнате возникла тяжёлая тишина. Каждый хотел спросить о своём, но не решался. Первым не выдержал Шелдон. Он посмотрел в глаза нейробиолога и спросил:

\- Эми, расскажи, кем ты меня заменила? Ты счастлива с ним?

\- Ты не правильно задал вопрос, Шелдон. Я тебя не заменяла. Ты единственный в своём роде. Заменить тебя невозможно. Но, да, у меня есть мужчина, с которым я занимаюсь сексом. Я не люблю его, но остаться одной ещё хуже. А знаешь, что смешно во всём этом? Он твой фанат.

Шелдон усмехнулся, это ему явно польстило. Но улыбка быстро сошла с его лица, когда он представил свою Эми с другим мужчиной в постели:

\- Он, наверное, лучше меня в постели, да?

-Нет, не лучше, Шелдон, он просто другой – Эми не решалась сказать, что во время секса с Дэйвом, представляла Шелдона.

\- Ясно – грустно произнёс физик, опустив глаза – Эми, ты будешь с ним и дальше, в отношениях.… Ну, после нашей встречи? Боюсь, что я не смогу этого допустить. Я хочу забрать тебя и Стивена в США.

Эми была в шоке. Она не знала, что сказать. Здесь была её работа, новая жизнь, новые друзья, парень, в конце концов. Слова Шелдона разозлили её.

\- Послушай меня, Шелдон, ты не можешь забрать меня и Стива. Я не игрушка, чтобы ты мог снова играть моей жизнью и жизнью моего ребёнка – раздражённо выпалила она.

\- Нашего ребёнка – поправил Шелдон – и как отец, я тоже имею право голоса. Вы едете в Пасадену, точка!

\- Что?! Ты мне угрожаешь? – закричала она на физика. – Ты не имеешь никаких прав на него, Шелдон. Ты бросил нас!

Эми вскочила с дивана, подойдя к крану, налила стакан воды и сделала глоток. Шелдон подошёл к ней, достаточно близко, чтобы заставить девушку сделать шаг назад.

\- Эми, ты забыла, что это ты сбежала в Лондон и спрятала от меня моего ребёнка. Любой суд будет на моей стороне, Эми! – Шелдон наклонился над её лицом и пристально заглянул ей в глаза.

\- Да как ты смеешь, так разговаривать со мной. Я помню, что это ты сказал, что ребёнок от кого- то другого. Мне пришлось уехать, чтобы не видеть то, как ты счастлив с этой стервой Рамоооноой!

\- Да, что ты! Ты говоришь, что я счастлив? Да, чёрт возьми. Пусть будет так, я счастлив, когда трахаю её на своём столе, в своём кабинете!

Эми не могла выдержать этого издевательства. Глядя в его наглые глаза, она выплеснула воду из своего стакана, прямо физику в лицо. Шелдон захлопал мокрыми ресницами и закрыл рот.

\- Убирайся, Шелдон, можешь подать на меня в суд, но ребёнка я тебе не отдам! Я любила тебя до этой самой минуты. Теперь я тебя ненавижу! – слёзы брызнули из глаз девушки.

Шелдон подошёл к двери, но остановился. Снова подойдя к Эми, он произнёс:

\- Я всё-таки скажу тебе. У меня не стоит на Рамону, чтобы заняться с ней сексом, я вызываю твой образ из памяти. Это с тобой я занимаюсь любовью, Эми, когда трахаю её. Довольна? А теперь прощай, Эми. Жаль, что я не узнаю нашего сына поближе.

Шелдон направился к двери, когда девушка остановила его:

\- Шелдон, подожди…. – физик остановился – у меня такая же история, ну с Дэйвом…. Я тоже представляю тебя…

Шелдон развернулся и внимательно посмотрел на неё, не веря своим ушам. Подойдя к ней ближе, он печально произнёс:

\- Ты сказала, что ненавидишь меня…

\- Я не ненавижу тебя. Я люблю тебя, Шелдон.

\- Эми, ты должна знать о моих чувствах. Когда я был в Нью-Джерси, я понял одну вещь, когда беседовал с матерью Леонарда. Я писал тебе об этом в каждом письме, которое не отправлял тебе.

\- О чём ты писал, Шелдон? – с надеждой в голосе спросила она.

\- О том, как сильно я люблю тебя, Эми… - сказал он, потупив взор. Эми ахнула, прижав ладонь ко рту. Слеза скатилась по щеке девушки.

\- Ты сказал это… Шелдон. Ты любишь меня? – физик кивнул.

\- Нет смысла отрицать это, Эми. Хотя я сначала думал, что у меня в мозгу завёлся инопланетный паразит. И есть ещё одно, что я хочу сказать. Я хочу быть абсолютно откровенным с тобой. Я очень пострадал от этой любви…

\- Пострадал?! Как ты пострадал? – Эми схватилась за сердце, прикрывая его. Шелдон это заметил и, показав на её руку сказал:

\- Да, всё правильно, именно так.

Эми ничего не понимала: - объясни мне, я не понимаю.

\- После разговора с твоей матерью – начал физик – Леонард привёз меня домой. Мне стало плохо, Эми, я узнал, что потерял и тебя и ребёнка. Я… у меня… случился сердечный приступ,… точнее … я перенёс инфаркт. Если бы Леонард, который делал мне искусственное дыхание до приезда скорой, я бы умер, Эми. И сейчас не разговаривал бы с тобой. – Шелдон опустил глаза и уставился на свои ботинки.

\- О. Боже, Шелдон, прости меня! – Эми бросилась к нему и зарыдала, крепко обняв. Сквозь плач, она произнесла: - Прости, за всё, прости, что уехала. Прости, что меня не было там с тобой, прости за то, что любил меня, а я не чувствовала этого… прости за то, что облила тебя водой…

Глаза Шелдона наполнились слезами. Он мягко поднял голову Эми и нежно поцеловал в губы. Эми раскрыла рот и позволила углубить поцелуй, который быстро стал жарким. Руки физика нашли грудь девушки и мягко массировали её. У Эми подкосились ноги. Шелдон поймал девушку и понёс в спальню.

Аккуратно положив её на постель, Шелдон снял влажный смокинг, рубашку и лёг с ней рядом, возобновив поцелуи. Их руки блуждали по телам, заново изучая друг друга. Шелдон перекатил Эми на себя и расстегнул молнию её платья, потом щёлкнула застёжка бюстгальтера. Эми приподняла тело, физик освободил её от платья и бюстгальтера. Девушка легла на него, её обнажённая грудь коснулась груди физика. Почувствовав это, парень вздохнул с лёгким стоном и, резко перевернув девушку на спину, стал расстёгивать брюки. Его напряжённой эрекции нужна была свобода. Шелдон слез с кровати и избавился от брюк и трусов, достав и кармана пакетик с презервативом. Эми вновь увидела богатство своего любимого человека и мурашки пробежали по всему телу. Шелдон избавил Эми от трусиков и, накрыв её своим телом страстно начал целовать, не оставляя ни одного участка её плоти без внимания. Эми не верила происходящему. Ей всё казалось сном. Она страстно ласкала физика руками: плечи, спину, руки, пока не вцепилась в его ягодицы, мягко массируя их. Шелдон продвигал свои поцелуи всё ниже. Когда он добрался до цели, Эми раздвинула ноги, чтобы принять давно потерянную любовь, в своё лоно. Однако парень не спешил, прижав нос к женственности девушки, он глубоко вдохнул её запах. « О, да!» все, так как он помнил. Этот запах сводил его с ума. Шелдон прикоснулся ртом к её, сочившейся похотью женственности. Его язык нашёл клитор и дразнил его, пока пальцы входили внутрь её тела. Эми громко стонала и начала качать бедрами, прижимая его голову к себе как можно ближе и, копаясь в волосах физика. Вдруг, вот она! Долгожданная волна, цунами, которую девушка ждала четыре года. Не сдерживая чувств, Эми закричала:

\- Дааа! О, Боже! Шелдон.… Иди ко мне скорее.… Возьми меня, детка!

Шелдон быстро раскатал презерватив по своей пульсирующей длине. Резким движением рук он широко развёл ноги девушки в стороны и, придерживая свой член рукой, стремительно всунул его в её глубину. Из его груди вырвался вздох блаженства. Шелдон замер, давая своей любимой женщине привыкнуть к размеру, лаская пальцем её клитор. Он понял, что она готова, после того, как Эми сцепила в замок свои ноги за спиной Шелдона, и мягко подтолкнула его бёдра к себе. Шелдон медленно, но сильно начал толчки. Постепенно ускоряясь, он не мог оторвать своих синих глаз от изумрудных глаз своей любовницы. Он любил цвет её глаз во время занятий любовью, они приобретали красивое зеленовато- жёлтое свечение, и теперь он ждал его. Эми тоже любовалась им. Она помнила его расширенные зрачки, чёрное на синем кобальте. Его раздутые ноздри и взъерошенные волосы. Его бёдра и бицепсы напрягались и расслаблялись. Шелдон напоминал девушке дикого и грациозного мустанга, скачущего по прериям Техаса. Эми отдавалась ему полностью, без сомнений. Она была его, а он её. Ничто не могло это изменить. Их тела были покрыты потом. Скорость стала бешеной. Шелдон издавал дикое грубое рычание, Эми подмахивала ему навстречу своими бёдрами, желая ощутить член Шелдона как можно глубже в себе. Шелдон облизал свои пересохшие губы и хриплым голосом произнёс:

\- О, Господи, Эми… я так скучал… по тебе… моя девочка. Я так тебя люблю…

Это была последняя капля, которая нужна была для очередной волны. И она пришла, сжав член Шелдона крепко внутри себя и, окатила с ног до головы, сильнейшим оргазмом: - Шеллдооон!

Физик стал долбиться в неё ещё быстрее, он наслаждался её оргазмом. Закинув ноги девушки на свои плечи и, проникнув ещё глубже, он потерял ритм и остановился, наслаждаясь пульсацией её влагалища. Шелдон замер в ожидании своего оргазма, который охватил его всего от макушки до кончиков пальцев на ногах. Он не ощущал такого прилива эндорфинов никогда. Шелдон громко закричал имя своей любимой, когда из его плоти вырвалась мощная струя спермы.

Измученные и счастливые они тут же уснули, крепко прижимаясь, друг к другу.


	15. Глава 14 Месть и закон

**Глава 14. Месть и закон.**

\- Шелдон, Шелдон проснись, мы проспали. Шелдон вставай – Эми ни как не могла разбудить физика. Впервые за четыре года он так крепко спал.

Эми выскочила из постели и бросилась на кухню. Через секунду она вошла в спальню со стаканом воды и брызнула ему в лицо. Шелдон вскочил как ошпаренный:

\- Ой, что случилось? Где я? Почему я голый? – Шелдон протёр глаза и увидел Эми, державшую в руке стакан. Физик расслабился:

\- так это был не сон? Какое счастье. Эми иди ко мне, приляг рядом – он снова опустился на подушку, похлопывая по кровати рядом с собой. Эми улыбнулась, вспомнив тот день, когда Шелдон очнулся в её кровати, после аварии, когда она сбила его. Он кричал те же слова, так же паникуя.

\- Я бы с удовольствием прилегла с тобой, но боюсь, что нас застукает наш сын, который будет здесь с минуты на минуту.

Шелдон широко раскрыл глаза, чувствуя, что начинает нервничать.

\- Эми, я боюсь встретиться с ним. Что если я не понравлюсь Стиву? Вдруг он меня возненавидит? Как мне вести себя с собственным сыном? О, Боже, Эми, помоги, мне так страшно.

\- Ну, для начала, папочка, тебе нужно надеть трусы хотя бы – Эми хихикнула – ну, а если серьёзно, не нужно волноваться. Он твой сын и очень на тебя похож, не только внешне, но и характером. Вы найдёте общий язык. Я уверена.

\- Да уж, тебе легко говорить. Вы знакомы с ним три года – ворчал Шелдон, одеваясь.

Внезапно из зала раздался тонкий голосок:

\- Мамочка, я приехал домой, мамочка, ты где? – Шелдон тихо заскулил и присел на кровать. Эми чмокнула его в губы и пошла, встречать сына, велев физику оставаться в спальне, пока она его не позовёт. Шелдон сидел на кровати и нервно покусывал свои губы. Через несколько минут он увидит своего сына. Эми назвала его папочкой? Вдруг осознание ударило физика. «Я папа, папочка, отец». Что же ему теперь делать? Опять бежать? Он не должен повторять эту же ошибку. Но ребёнок пугал его, хуже Кракена. Он уже представлял, как маленький мальчик пожирал его, выплёвывая косточки. Озноб пробежал по телу физика, пока он выбирал место в спальне Эми, где мог спрятаться. Шелдон дрожал как осиновый лист, периодически вытирая потные руки о брюки своего смокинга. Набравшись некоторого мужества, Шелдон подошёл к двери и прислушался.

Эми поцеловала сынишку и кивнула в приветствии Розе. Стивен повис на её шее, крепко обняв:

\- Мамочка, я так соскучился. Спать у няни я больше не буду. Её внучка такая глупая! Она собирает кубики, ты представляешь? Это в её то возрасте. Три года и кубики, смешно. – Шелдон ухмыльнулся за дверью. Ему понравился ход мыслей его сына. Стивен продолжал возмущаться – мамочка, она даже не знает, как собрать поезд из Лего. – Шелдон прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. Поезда и Лего. О, да! Он точно его сын.

\- Стивен! Ты помнишь, о чём мы говорили. Что нельзя обижать…

\- Да, знаю я… - закатил глаза Стивен – нельзя говорить людям, что они тупые, это я умный.

\- Правильно мой мальчик. Я так же надеюсь, что с твоей эйдетической памятью, ты будешь помнить это. Ведь так? – Эми подняла брови, внимательно смотря на Стива, ожидая ответа.

\- Хорошо мамочка – ответил ребёнок – можно я поиграю с новым поездом?

\- У меня есть лучшая идея – предложила Эми – я хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить.

Стивен вопросительно посмотрел на мать. Эми начинала нервничать, что сразу заметила Роза. Всё сразу поняв, она засобиралась домой, подмигнув Эми, она сказала:

\- Я, пожалуй, поеду домой. Встретимся завтра, Эми.

\- Хорошо, Роза. Спасибо, что присматриваешь за Стивом.

Роза подмигнула ей ещё раз, от чего Эми смутилась и покраснела.

\- Надеюсь, что завтра я тоже увижу его? – шепнула Роза в ухо Эми, после чего закрыла за собой дверь.

Нейробиолог поняла, что лишилась поддержки в лице няни. Но это был очень интимный момент, чтобы присутствовали посторонние люди. Эми подошла к сыну и присела перед ним на колени. Взяв сына за его маленькие ручки и, поцеловав каждую из них, она мягко заговорила:

\- Стивен, ты помнишь, что хотел познакомиться со своим папой?

Мальчик кивнул. У Шелдона сжалось сердце от волнения.

\- Так вот сынок – продолжала Эми – твой папа приехал сюда, чтобы встретиться с тобой. Ты хочешь его увидеть?

Красивое лицо ребёнка озарила сияющая улыбка. Он радостно закивал головой.

\- Хорошо, дорогой я позову папу – Эми повернула голову в сторону спальни и громко крикнула: - Шелдон! Иди сюда….

Шелдон робко вышел из спальни, боясь сделать лишнее движение.

Эми закатила глаза и подошла к нему. Взяв физика за руку, она повела его к мальчику, при этом шепча ему на ухо:

\- Не волнуйся, всё будет хорошо. Не забывай, что взрослый здесь ты.

Шелдон окинул быстрым взглядом девушку. Она права. Он мужик, чёрт возьми. Слова Эми успокоили его, физик взял себя в руки. Подойдя к сыну, он присел рядом с ним на диван и пристально стал разглядывать сына. Тот так же внимательно изучал отца.

\- Ты, правда, мой папа?

\- Точно. Я твой папа. Очень рад с тобой познакомиться, Стивен. Меня зовут доктор Шелдон Купер, но ты можешь называть меня папой. Если тебе это нравится.

\- Я знаю, как тебя зовут. Мне мама говорила. Я лучше буду звать тебя папой.

\- Я не против – Шелдон мягко улыбнулся. Он всё больше и больше проникался какими-то приятными и незнакомыми чувствами к мальчику, необъяснимыми и родными.

\- Папа, у меня есть Лего, поможешь мне собрать поезд?

\- Легко – усмехнулся физик – я люблю поезда и Лего.

\- Я тоже… - обрадовался Стивен.

\- Дай угадаю – прервал его Шелдон – ещё ты любишь спагетти с нарезанными сосисочками и клубничный Несквик…

\- И… ю-ху…. Но откуда ты знаешь, папочка?

«Папочка», волна тепла пробежала по телу Шелдона. Комок подступил к горлу. Сглотнув его, он ответил:

\- Ты же мой сын, Стивен. Ну, где твой поезд?

Стивен схватил большую руку отца своей маленькой, но сильной рукой и потащил его в свою комнату, оставив Эми одну в зале.

Эми почувствовала растерянность и лёгкую ревность. До неё дошло, что ей придётся поделиться любовью своего сына с Шелдоном Купером. Эми вдохнула, взяла телефон и пошла в свою спальню, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Девушка набрала номер матери.

\- Эми! Девочка моя, рада слышать твой голос. Как у вас дела там, в Лондоне? Как дела с Дэйвом? Надеюсь на скорую свадьбу…

\- Здравствуй, мама. Мне надо с тобой поговорить и разговор будет серьёзным.

\- Эми, что- то случилось? У тебя голос странный. Ты не заболела?

-Нет, со мной всё в порядке.

\- Дэйв заболел? О, нет, вы поругались?

\- Мама, прекрати говорить о Дэйве. Лучше бы поинтересовалась своим внуком.

\- Ладно, как Стивен? – неохотно спросила Сэнди. Она так и не приняла ребёнка Шелдона. Сначала Эми переживала по этому поводу, но теперь, зная, как её мать поступила с отцом своего ребёнка, ей стало наплевать.

\- Спасибо, что поинтересовалась мама – съязвила Эми – у Стива всё хорошо он играет со своим папой в поезда.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что Стивен стал называть Дэйва папой? Я так рада.

\- Нет, мама, это не то, что я хотела сказать. Он играет со своим родным папой. С Шелдоном. Теперь ты рада, мама?

\- Он всё-таки нашёл тебя?- злобно спросила Сэнди.

\- Да нашёл. Как бы ты не старалась, чтобы этого не случилось, он нашёл нас, чему я очень рада.

\- Он не достоин тебя, Эми. Ты столько страдала из-за него.

\- А почему я страдала? Теперь я знаю почему. Потому, что ты, мама, не дала ему мой адрес. Ты не хотела, чтобы он нашёл нас. Ты могла бы мне сообщить, что он искал меня. Ты не знаешь, что ты наделала. После того, как ты вышвырнула его из дома, Шелдон попал в больницу с инфарктом. Он чуть не умер, мать. По твоей вине! – Кричала в трубку Эми, глотая слёзы.

\- Что?! Ты думаешь, что я во всём виновата?!

\- Да, мама, ты! Я хочу сказать, что собираюсь порвать отношения с твоим любимым Дэйвом. И, ещё одно, я не хочу тебя больше видеть и слышать. Прощай мама! – Эми выключила телефон и заплакала. Она была такой злой. Но надо было взять себя в руки. Два самых любимых её мужчины играли в соседней комнате. Это было так прекрасно. Эми вытерла слёзы и вышла из спальни. Надо было приготовить обед. Но сначала она решила проверить, что делают её мальчики.

Тихо приоткрыв дверь в комнату сына, она увидела картину, которая поразила её в самое сердце. Самые любимые, для неё, мужчины на земле, крепко спали в объятиях друг друга. А поезд бежал по кругу. Эми залюбовалась этой сценой. Стивен посапывал на коленях мужчины, открыв рот и, обнимая шею Шелдона маленькими ручками. Рот физика тоже был открыт, как и Стивен, он тихо сопел, прижав к себе ребёнка и, склонив над ним голову.

А поезд всё бежал и бежал по кругу.

Эми очень не хотелось разрушать эту идиллию, но надо было. Она тихо подошла и, взяв сына с рук Шелдона, отнесла его в кровать. Остановила поезд и тихо разбудила физика.

Шелдон открыл глаза, увидев Эми, улыбнулся. Эми тихо вышла из комнаты, позвав физика следовать за ней. Оба пошли на кухню. Эми не терпелось узнать, что думает Шелдон о сыне.

\- Шелдон, как тебе Стивен? – тихо спросила она.

\- Я в восторге, Эми. Он такой классный. Мне очень легко с ним общаться. Мы много говорили, обо всём. Играли с поездом…

\- Это хорошо, Шелдон – перебила его Эми – Я знала, что он понравится тебе, но меня волнует другой вопрос. Что же теперь будет со всеми нами? Я в растерянности. Пока тебя не было, всё было чётко спланированно, но теперь я не знаю, что теперь, Шелдон?

\- Я думаю, что вы должны вернуться в Штаты. Но прежде, чем ты опять начнёшь свою тираду про работу и прочее бла… бла… бла, я хотел бы ещё раз напомнить тебе, что я люблю тебя, я уже терял тебя и нашего малыша. Думаю, что не переживу, если потеряю вас вновь.

Сердце Эми дрогнуло, слеза скатилась по щеке. Она подошла к Шелдону и крепко обняла его, подарив нежный поцелуй.

\- Спасибо, Шелдон, что нашёл нас. Я тоже люблю тебя и не могу больше терять.

Шелдон поцеловал её в макушку. Он знал, что сейчас надо уйти, чтобы завершить несколько дел. Оторвавшись от своей женщины, он тихо сказал:

\- Эми, мне надо сейчас вернуться в гостиницу. Я не могу постоянно ходить в этом смокинге. Хочу переехать к тебе на несколько дней, если ты не против, конечно.

\- Я не против, Шелдон, скорее наоборот. Приезжай побыстрее, мы будем ждать. Я приготовлю для тебя спагетти с сосисками.

Шелдон улыбнулся и, прежде чем уйти страстно поцеловал Эми. Поцелуи накалялись, Шелдону с трудом пришлось оторваться от неё, иначе он не смог бы уйти.

\- Скоро буду – сказал он и вышел за дверь.

Зайдя в номер, Шелдон не знал с чего начать налаживать свою потрёпанную жизнь. Первым делом он позвонил в Калтех и взял отпуск на пару недель, больше не дали к его большому разочарованию. Это была самая маленькая проблема. Рамона, как поступить с ней? Шелдон собирал вещи, когда она постучала к нему в номер. Физик тяжело вздохнул и пошёл открывать. Разгневанная девушка влетела в комнату.

\- Ты где был всю ночь, Шелдон? И половину дня? – закричала она с порога.

\- Я встретил кое-кого.

\- Кого?

\- Боюсь, что тебе не понравится мой ответ – невозмутимо ответил Шелдон.

\- Отвечай! – приказала девушка.

\- Хорошо, ты сама напросилась – немного помолчав, Шелдон продолжил – я встретил своего сына, Рамона.

\- Что?! Ты за дуру меня принимаешь, что ли? – кричала она – какой к чёрту сын?!

\- Следи за языком, это первое. Я не люблю, когда на меня орут, это второе. Я сказал правду, что встретил сына, это третье. Но я вижу, что тебе нужны подробности. Ты имеешь на это право. Я встретил Эми. Здесь в университете. Когда мы расстались, она ждала от меня ребёнка. В тот злополучный день, когда я попал в больницу и чуть не умер, спасибо Леонарду за то, что спас меня, мне сказали, что она сделала аборт. Я думал, что потерял и её и сына. Меня обманула мать Эми.

Рамона не верила своим ушам. Это был сильный удар для неё.

\- Ты бросаешь меня? – робко спросила она.

\- Прости меня, Рамона, я не могу потерять их снова. Я никогда не переставал любить её. Прости, если сможешь?

Слёзы потекли по щекам девушки. Она не могла допустить, чтобы он бросил её во второй раз. И опять из-за этой Эми. Надо снова разработать план, но теперь ещё и ребёнок.

\- Шелдон, хочешь я рожу тебе ребёнка, если он тебе нужен. Я никогда не брошу тебя, как она. Эми сбежала от тебя на другой конец света, а ты простил её?

\- Да, простил. Она смысл моей жизни, ты должна понять.

Рамона решила сменить тактику, ударив по ребёнку:

\- Ты такой наивный, Шелдон, если думаешь, что ребёнок твой. Почему ты поверил Эми, а не её матери?

Шелдон закатил глаза.

\- Я уверен. Он мой. Я это точно знаю. Мне достаточно было пообщаться с ним несколько часов. Да, он копия меня….

\- Ты спал с ней? – перебила его Рамона и, сжав челюсти, процедила сквозь зубы – ты трахал её сегодня ночью?

Шелдон пристально посмотрел ей в глаза и, выделяя каждое слово, произнёс:

\- Это не твоё дело, Рамона! Я не должен отчитываться перед тобой.

\- Нет должен. Мы вместе почти четыре года, Шелдон! Ты мой и я не отдам тебя ей! – Рамона бросилась на шею физика, покрывая его лицо поцелуями, шепча ему на ухо – сделай мне ребёнка, Шелдон... прямо сейчас...

\- Ты что, с ума сошла, Рамона?! – Шелдон отшвырнул от себя девушку, но не рассчитал силу. Отлетев от него, Рамона ударилась об угол стола и потеряла сознание. Из-под её головы вытекала струйка крови, образовывая лужу.

\- О, Боже! Рамона! - вскрикнул Шелдон, подбегая к девушке.

Внезапно он увидел кровь. Тошнота подкатила к горлу. Он резко отшатнулся и, схватив телефон, дрожащими руками набрал номер скорой помощи, и упал в обморок.

\- Сэр… очнитесь… мистер Купер… - почуяв резкий запах аммиака, Шелдон открыл глаза. Вокруг суетились какие-то люди. Их было много. Сознание медленно возвращалось вместе с реальностью происходящего.

\- Мистер Купер – обратился к нему джентльмен в полицейской форме.

\- Я доктор Купер… - перебил мужчину Шелдон – что случилось? Когда я вызвал полицию? О, Господи… я убил Рамону… - слёзы покатились из его глаз. Шелдон представил себя снова без Эми и сына. Только не это. Он только обрёл их вновь. Шелдон попытался встать с пола, когда увидел на запястьях наручники. Голова физика упала на грудь.

\- Я не хотел – проскулил он и заплакал, размазывая слёзы по лицу рукавом. Оглядевшись по сторонам Шелдон увидел, что тело девушки уже увезли. Только кровавая лужа оставалась на месте её падения. Шелдону снова стало плохо. Его затошнило.

\- Простите, офицер. Мне надо в туалет, срочно. Я не переношу вида крови – вскочив с места, он бросился к унитазу.

Полицейский закатил глаза и усмехнулся: - Тоже мне, убийца.

Через час, после фотографирования и снятия отпечатков пальцев с Шелдона, его запихнули в полицейскую машину. Не обращая внимания на протесты физика на то, что ему придётся сесть в машину, в которой перевозился грязный криминалитет.

Всю дорогу Шелдон жаловался, что ему нельзя в тюрьму, что он всемирно известный физик теоретик, что ему нужно принимать душ два раза в день и что он не может мочиться на глазах криминалитета. Когда ему приказали заткнуться, Шелдон закрыл рот, смирившись с судьбой, всю дорогу до полицейского участка он молчал.

Шелдон сидел в кабинете допросов, прикованный наручниками к столу, в ожидании своей участи. Он думал об Эми и сынишке.

\- Она снова подумает, что я сбежал и бросил их – сказал он себе вслух.

\- Позвольте узнать, о ком вы говорите, сэр? – услышал он голос за спиной. Шелдон оглянулся и увидел пожилого мужчину в штатском.

\- О моей девушке, Эми и сыне Стивене. Ему три года и он такой умный. Прямо как я – грустно ответил Шелдон. Помолчав, он добавил – я не знал о его существовании до вчерашнего дня.

\- Да печально – ответил детектив – теперь вы не увидитесь долго, может быть никогда. Ваше обвинение очень серьёзно, сэр. Убийство или попытка убийства. Зависит от того, выживет ли девушка.

Шелдон вскинул голову. Надежда проблеснула в его глазах.

\- Рамона жива?

\- Час назад была жива. Вы хотите, чтобы она была мертва?

\- Упаси Господь! – взмолился Шелдон – я не собирался причинять ей вреда. Я просто оттолкнул её от себя, когда Рамона сделала мне непристойное предложение.

\- Какое предложение она сделала?

\- Я не могу вам сказать, офицер. Я джентльмен и не хочу позорить женщину – надменно ответил физик.

\- Жаль, но если вы не будете с нами сотрудничать, то, боюсь, что вы увидите своего сына взрослым. Так что, вам решать.

Шелдон испуганно взглянул на детектива. Он не мог этого допустить:

\- Хорошо, сэр, я всё расскажу. Она просила сделать ей ребёнка. Я не мог пойти на это. Я не люблю её, у меня есть Эми. – Слёзы пробились наружу и покатились по щеке. – Она не знает, где я!

Шелдон начал паниковать. Он тяжело задышал. Детектив встал из-за стола и подал физику бумажный пакет:

\- Вот, мистер Купер, дышите в него. У вас есть право на звонок. Можете позвонить ей, или вашему адвокату….

\- Я доктор Купер, сколько можно повторять! - перебил его Шелдон, повышая голос, но быстро поняв, где он находится, смягчился.

\- Хорошо, доктор Купер, я задам другой вопрос. С какой целью вы находитесь в Лондоне?

\- Я приехал на конференцию о влиянии науки на общество. Читал лекцию в Оксфорде о значимости теоретической физики в масштабе вселенной и….

\- Это не имеет отношения к делу, сэр – прервал его детектив – Меня больше интересует, почему мисс Рамона Новицки оказалась в вашем номере?

\- Она пришла выяснить, где я провёл ночь.

\- И где, вы провели ночь?

\- Я был у Эми. Она хотела познакомить меня с нашим сыном – мягкая улыбка проскользнула по губам Шелдона, когда он вспомнил о сыне. Этот момент сладости не ускользнул от внимательного детектива.

\- Вернёмся к мисс Новицки – прервал мечты Шелдона детектив.

\- Доктор Купер, в каких отношениях вы были с мисс Новицки?

\- Мы встречались. Наверное, можно сказать, что она была моей девушкой. Хотя, я не просил её об этом. Я не знаю, в каких мы были отношениях – заволновался Шелдон – у нас был секс, но без обязательств. Я предупреждал её, ничего не ждать от этих отношений. О, я знаю, как это назвать – внезапно вспомнив слова своих друзей – дружба с привилегиями.

\- Что ещё за дружба с привилегиями? – полюбопытствовал детектив.

\- Сначала я не знал, но Пенни объяснила, что иногда друзья имеют коитус. Можно так сказать, что у меня и Рамоны были такие отношения.

\- Понятно. Наверное, мисс Новицки не устраивали такие отношения? Ей хотелось большего? Семью, детей?

Возможно. Но я не хотел того же. Я люблю Эми… и сына. Мы играли в поезд. И строили поезд из Лего. У меня в Пасадене есть Хогвардский экспресс. Надо подарить его Стивену, когда он подрастёт.

У детектива складывалось впечатление, что он общается с ребёнком детсадовского возраста. В то же время, он проникался симпатией к физику. Он думал, как такой наивный человек, может быть преступником? От размышлений его отвлёк телефонный звонок. Поговорив несколько минут, он посмотрел на физика и произнёс:

\- Доктор Купер, у меня две новости. Плохая и хорошая. Начну с хорошей. Мисс Новицки поправляется – Шелдон облегчённо вздохнул – но, плохая новость в том, что она обвинила вас в нападении и попытке изнасилования.

\- Что?! – Шелдон, попытался вскочить со стула, но наручник больно дёрнул его запястье и физик грохнулся обратно на стул. Потирая ушибленное место, он возмутился: - зачем мне её насиловать, если она сама прыгала ко мне в постель? – помолчав некоторое время, обдумывая своё положение, Шелдон сказал:

\- Я больше не буду отвечать на вопросы. Мне нужен адвокат. Как я теперь понимаю, я арестован?

\- Да, сэр, вы арестованы и будете переданы властям США в ближайшее время.

\- Но я могу позвонить Эми? – взмолился Шелдон.

\- Хорошо, сэр, я дам вам телефон – печально ответил детектив. Не зная почему, но несчастный физик понравился ему. Передавая телефон, он добавил: - Позвони ей сынок.

Шелдон схватился за трубку, как за свою жизнь. Но… он не знал номера Эми:

\- Какой же я идиот, я не взял её номер – голова Шелдона упала на грудь и слёзы снова покатились по его щекам, падая на майку с символом Зелёного Фонаря. Детектив сжалился над парнем:

\- Доктор Купер, вы помните её адрес? Я сам мог бы объяснить ей всё, что случилось.

\- Конечно, я помню, у меня эйдетическая память. Записывайте… и спасибо вам, за это.

Шелдон продиктовал адрес Эми и стал набирать номер Леонарда. Его лучший друг не отвечал. Ещё бы, в Пасадене была глубокая ночь. Шелдон продолжал набирать. После третьей попытки, он услышал, наконец, сонный голос друга:

\- Доктор Хофстэдтер? Чем могу помочь, в три часа ночи?

\- Леонард, это Шелдон. Я звоню из Лондона. Меня арестовали.

\- Что?! Как арестовали? – Леонард сразу проснулся – за что?!

\- За нападение и попытку изнасилования. Я в Скотланд-Ярде, Леонард. Я растерян и не знаю, что делать?

\- Подожди, я понял, ты пьян? Вы там прикалываетесь, что ли с Рамоной?

\- Я не шучу, Леонард. Был несчастный случай, я оттолкнул Рамону, и она упала и разбила голову. Я вызвал скорую помощь и упал в обморок. Но я не вызывал полицию. Когда я пришёл в себя, кругом были полицейски наручниках.

\- Полицию вызвали парамедики – разъяснил детектив, который слышал каждое слово Леонарда в трубке.

\- Я не понимаю, о каком изнасиловании идёт речь? – кричал в трубку Леонард.

\- Рамона обвинила меня в этом, и в нападении тоже – грустно ответил Шелдон.

\- Но, зачем?! Она и так постоянно подстилалась под тебя! Прости за грубость. – Детектив усмехнулся. Была бы его воля, он тут же отпустил парня на свободу. Но закон есть закон. Обвинения были серьёзными.

\- Я знаю, почему она так поступила. Это ревность – ответил Шелдон. Детектив прислушался. – Леонард, я снова встретил Эми. Дружище у меня есть сын! Стивен! Эми не сделала аборт, Леонард. Её мать обманула меня. Я получил инфаркт из-за того, чего не было. Леонард, почему ты молчишь? Ты плачешь? Нет, нет, нет. Только не плач – на другой стороне раздавались всхлипы.

\- Шелдон, бадди, я не знаю, что сказать. Я и счастлив за тебя, и в то же время я убит горем за то, что случилось с тобой. Что мне делать, брат?

\- Леонард. У меня к тебе только одна просьба…. Позаботься о них. Вдруг я никогда не увижу их больше. Ты же знаешь, я не выживу в тюрьме…. Перевези её в Штаты, пожалуйста. Я тебя больше ни о чём просить не буду никогда, пожалуйста, Леонард. Я хочу, чтобы она была счастлива. Скажи, что я люблю её и Стивена тоже. Прощай дружище – Шелдон выключил телефон и отдал трубку детективу. Он не мог сдержать слёзы.

\- Шелдон – мягко произнёс детектив – я обещаю, что устрою вашу встречу, перед твоей депортацией. Похлопав физика по дрожащим плечам, мужчина вздохнул и вышел за дверь.

Эми ждала Шелдона, а он всё не шёл. Она уложила Стивена спать. Ребёнок был очень расстроен тем, что папочка не пожелал ему спокойной ночи. Эми успокоила сына, сказав, что у папы много дел, и он вернётся, когда сможет. Эми нервно ходила по комнате, кусая ногти, когда в дверь тихо постучали. Она бросилась к двери:

\- Почему ты так долго, Шел… - на пороге стоял незнакомый мужчина.

\- Доктор Эми Фарра Фаулер? – спросил он, показывая Эми свой значок – я детектив Беннет. Могу я поговорить с вами? Это касается доктора Купера.

У Эми остановилось сердце. Проглотив комок, который образовался в горле и, сглотнув, она спросила:

\- О, Боже! С ним что-то случилось?

\- Боюсь что так. Доктор Купер в большой беде.

Эми схватилась за дверь, пытаясь удержать себя на ногах. Дрожащим голосом она спросила, с трудом выговаривая слова:

\- Он… жив?

\- Да, вы только не волнуйтесь. Доктор Купер арестован.

\- Арестован?! За что?! Я уверена, какое бы не было обвинение, это гнусные инсинуации. Всё ложь. Шелдон не способен причинить вреда кому-либо. Входите, пожалуйста. – Эми пропустила детектива в квартиру и закрыла дверь.

\- Я попросила бы вас рассказать, в чём состоит обвинение? Только не шумите, я с трудом уложила своего сына спать.

\- Для начала, доктор Купер просил взять у вас номер телефона. Он хотел позвонить вам, но у него не было номера. Эми записала свой номер на листке бумаги и передала детективу.

\- Эми, можно вас так называть – девушка кивнула – Шелдона обвинили в нападении на женщину и попытку изнасилования.

У Эми открылся рот, глаза вылезли из орбит.

\- Да вы с ума сошли. Шелдон не мог этого сделать. Он гермофоб и не выносит прикосновений к людям – внезапно девушку озарило – постойте, он сейчас в тюрьме?

\- Да, Эми, но не волнуйтесь. Он в одиночной камере.

\- Вы не понимаете – паниковала Эми – ему нельзя в тюрьму. Это очень, очень плохо…. Бедный мой Шелдон…. Так кто его обвиняет?

Вдруг Эми осознала, кто это был. Не успел мужчина заговорить, она его перебила: - Это Рамона Новицки, ведь так?

\- Да. Она попала в больницу, когда он оттолкнул её и, ударилась головой об стол. Как оказалось, что это не серьёзное ранение, но мисс Новицки утверждает, что это было нападение и попытка изнасилования. Это уже всё меняет.

\- Я не думала, что она дойдёт до такой лжи. Она не хочет потерять Шелдона. Он снова вернулся ко мне. Рамона просто решила его не отдавать мне. Но, так как она не может его заполучить, то сделала всё, чтобы он и мне не достался. Как собака на сене. А Шелдон сказал вам, что у нас совместный ребёнок?

\- Да, он долго говорил о своём сыне и ещё говорил, что любит вас – Эми расплакалась.

\- Я тоже его люблю. Очень сильно. Сынишка не мог заснуть сегодня. Он ждал, что папа пожелает ему сладких снов. Что я теперь скажу ему. Как я смогу сказать, что папа не придёт?

Детектив сидел за столом своего кабинета и писал отчёт, когда в дверь постучали.

\- Войдите! – крикнул он.

\- Детектив Беннет, здравствуйте. Я адвокат доктора Шелдона Ли Купера. Рада с вами познакомиться, моё имя Прия Кутрапали.

\- О, очень рад. Доктор Купер сказал, что у него никого нет в Лондоне.

\- Он не знал, что я в Великобритании. Меня нанял его друг и мой брат Раджеш Кутрапали. Я имею право заниматься адвокатурой в трёх странах мира. Я хотела бы ознакомиться с материалами дела моего клиента. Если не трудно, пожалуйста, предоставьте их мне.

Прия скрупулёзно изучала папку с делом Шелдона. Внезапно она подняла брови и рассмеялась.

\- Что вы увидели смешного, мисс – спросил Беннет, глядя на индианку поверх очков.

\- Да, ничего. Просто я никогда бы не подумала, что у Шелдона будет ребёнок. Насколько я его знаю, он всегда был равнодушен к женщинам. Пока не встретил Эми Фарра Фаулер. Она разбила ему сердце, когда уехала в Лондон. Радж позвонил мне вчера и сообщил обо всём, что случилось. Они все места себе не находят. У Шелдона хорошие друзья. Я еле-еле уговорила их не вылететь сюда первым же рейсом. А теперь я хочу встретиться со своим клиентом.

\- Хорошо, пойдемте, я отведу вас к нему. Но должен предупредить. Он слегка не в себе.

\- Что значит «не в себе»? Его били?

\- Нет, что вы?! Я имею в виду, что он всю ночь строчил какие-то уравнения на стенах своей камеры. Теперь он требует, чтобы ему принесли бумагу и ручки. Он, наверное, того – детектив покрутил пальцем у виска.

\- О, нет. Он далеко не сумасшедший. Он гений. И если он просит бумагу и ручку. Принесите ему. От того, что у него в голове может зависеть будущее всего человечества – Прия пожала плечами – даже не верю, что именно я говорю эти слова. Ведь мы всегда недолюбливали друг друга.

\- Тогда может, ему нужен другой адвокат? Вдруг вы навредите ему. Мне бы не хотелось этого. Он вроде хороший парень.

\- Ага! – показала на него пальцем Прия, вы мой первый свидетель со стороны защиты.

\- Хорошо. Но я должен констатировать лишь факты.

\- Это не помешает вам оставить о докторе Купере своё положительное мнение, ведь так? – Прия кокетливо подмигнула детективу.

\- О, я думаю, с таким адвокатом как вы, Шелдон скоро будет на свободе.

\- Хотелось бы. Иначе мой брат не будет со мной разговаривать.

Шелдон сидел в комнате допросов, ожидая своего адвоката. Дверь открылась и на пороге появилась, улыбающаяся индианка.

\- Прия?! Что ты тут делаешь? – удивился физик.

\- Спасаю тебя от тюрьмы, Шелдон.


	16. Глава 15 Любовь в облаках

**Глава 15. Любовь в облаках.**

Эми не могла найти себе место. Стивен крепко спал, и она могла дать волю слезам. Её милый мунпай томился в застенках Скотланд-Ярда. Всё по её вине. Если бы только они не встретились вновь? Почему судьба опять сыграла с ними злую шутку. Если бы не она, ничего бы не произошло, Шелдон спокойно вернулся бы в Штаты. Теперь он так близко и так далеко.

От размышлений её отвлёк стук в дверь. Вдруг это он? Малая толика надежды, как искра сверкнула в сердце и тут же угасла, когда Эми открыла дверь. На пороге стояла красивая черноволосая девушка в чёрном брючном костюме.

\- Чем могу вам помочь? – спросила Эми.

\- Здравствуйте, я адвокат Шелдона. Меня зовут Прия. Я сестра Раджа Кутрапали. Я так понимаю, что вы поняли, о ком я говорю.

\- Да, конечно, проходите, пожалуйста. Я Эми Фарра Фаулер.

Девушки прошли в зал и сели на диван. Прия внимательно изучала обстановку. Эми стало как-то неловко, что индианка молчала.

\- Могу я предложить вам чай, или другой напиток? – спросила Эми.

\- Лучше бы бокал вина, если это возможно? У меня был напряжённый день. – Эми кивнула и пошла на кухню. Через мгновение она вернулась с бутылкой «Совиньона» и двумя бокалами. Сделав глоток, Прия заговорила:

\- Я встречалась с Шелдоном сегодня…

\- Как он? – нетерпеливо перебила Эми – с ним всё в порядке?

\- Физически да, но вот за его рассудок я не ручаюсь. Ему тяжело в тюрьме. Шелдон просил передать тебе, что он очень сожалеет о случившемся. Он просит тебя вернуться в Штаты с сыном… и… чтобы ты забыла о нём, и жила полной жизнью.

\- Нет! Как он может так думать! – разозлилась Эми и выпила половину бокала залпом. – Я не сдамся ни за что, надо проучить эту сучку, Рамону.

Прия улыбнулась. Ей понравилась Эми. Её вера в невиновность Шелдона давала ей силу противостоять системе правосудия. Это было первое уголовное дело, за которое она взялась. Прия немного нервничала, что не справится.

\- Молодец, Эми, я знала, что ты не оставишь Шелдона в беде. Ты знаешь, что он хотел отказаться от моей помощи.

\- Что? Почему? – Эми не могла поверить, что Шелдон отказывался от защиты.

\- Ты должна знать его, Эми, он упрямый, как осёл. У нас было некоторое недопонимание в прошлом. Скажем так, мы не ладили. Я тогда встречалась с Леонардом…

\- Понятно – снова перебила Прию Эми – но ты смогла убедить его, чтобы ты защищала его? Я заплачу любые деньги, чтобы он был на свободе.

\- Я не возьму с тебя денег, Эми. Шелдон друг моих друзей, а значит и мой. Это дело чести защитить моего друга. А эту стерву поставить на место. Я ненавижу её. Высокомерная ведьма. Она вытирала обо всех нас свои ноги, когда встречалась с Шелдоном.

\- Согласна. Как только я рассталась с ним, Рамона тут же заняла моё место. Она угрожала, что сделает всё, чтобы он был с ней.

\- Отлично Эми! – воскликнула Прия – это то, что ты должна сказать в суде. И ещё. Я думаю, что тебе это не понравится, но ты должна будешь привести с собой вашего сына.

\- Стивена? Но зачем?

\- Мы должны выставить эту козу разлучницей. Присяжные любят такие дела. Они не захотят оставить ребёнка без отца. Ты знаешь, за что она получила то, что получила? – Эми покачала головой, Прия продолжала – она хотела, чтобы Шелдон сделал ей ребёнка, и стала приставать к нему. Тогда он отшвырнул её от себя. Дальше ты всё знаешь.

\- Вот же, гадина! – воскликнула Эми. – Не получив того, чего она так хотела, Рамона обвинила Шелдона в попытке изнасилования! Не могу поверить, что бывают такие люди!

-Это точно. Эми, завтра ты можешь с ним увидеться, его передадут властям США. Суд будет там.

\- О, Боже! Мне надо ехать с ним. Я больше не потеряю его – твёрдо заявила Эми. – Мне надо узнать, каким рейсом его будут перевозить? Я и Стив летим с ним.

\- И я! Давай выпьем за нашу удачу – девушки подняли свои бокалы и сделали по глотку. После чего Прия узнала номер рейса у детектива Беннета. Воодушевлённая встречей с Шелдоном, на борту самолёта, Эми открыла ноутбук, чтобы заказать билеты, но Прия отстранила её. Нейробиолог в недоумении посмотрела на индианку.

\- Эми я работаю в крупной транспортной фирме. У меня всегда есть бронь. Иди, собирай чемоданы, а я закажу билеты. Хорошо? Эми согласно кивнула и побежала собираться. Было три часа ночи, когда чемоданы были собраны, а билеты заказаны. Девушки крепко уснули на кровати Эми, даже не раздевшись.

Проснувшись утром, Эми пошла, проверить Стива, который сидел на кровати и протирал глаза:

\- Доброе утро сынок – Эми поцеловала сына, присев к нему.

\- Мамочка, а папа пришёл? – Стив вопросительно посмотрел на мать – мне приснилось, что я и папа играем в парке.

Эми грустно вздохнула. Ей нужно было рассказать сыну о том, что случилось. Это было нелегко. Эми не знала, как это сделать.

\- Стивен, ты умный мальчик, – начала она – я надеюсь, ты поймёшь, почему папа не пришёл. Он попал в беду, а мы должны ему помочь. Сегодня мы вылетаем в США на одном самолёте с папой, но есть проблема. Помнишь, мы смотрели фильм про собак? – Стивен кивнул – В этом фильме говорилось о том, как собачку посадили в клетку. Её обвинили в том…

\- Что она не делала – продолжил мысль матери Стивен – а другие собаки освободили её.

\- Правильно, мой мальчик. Так вот, с твоим папой случилось то же самое. Папу посадили в тюрьму за то, что он не делал.

\- Мы должны освободить папочку? Я согласен! – радостно воскликнул малыш. Эми улыбнулась сыну и чмокнула его в лоб.

\- Да, это так. У нас есть тётя Прия, она будет помогать папе, а мы будем поддерживать его.

\- Потому, что ему грустно? Как и той собачке? – пролепетал Стив.

\- Да, дорогой, папе очень грустно, он скучает по тебе и мне. Но мы поможем ему. Поэтому мы летим в Америку. Там живёт папа. Туда его отправят сегодня. Мы будем жить в его квартире, пока не найдём жильё. С дядей Леонардом. Он очень хороший человек и папин друг. Там ты познакомишься со всеми друзьями папы. Я так скучала по ним.

\- Эми, ты где? – услышала она голос Прии.

\- Я здесь, Прия, в детской. Заходи – ответила Эми.

Прия вошла и обомлела. На неё смотрела маленькая версия Шелдона.

\- О, Боже! – воскликнула индианка – такого не бывает. Он копия своего отца! – Эми улыбнулась, потрепав Стива за волосы.

В два часа дня приехала Роза и отвезла их в аэропорт Хитроу. Предварительно заехав в отель, где остановился Шелдон, Прия предоставила ордер на получение его личных вещей. Девушки вошли в номер, где всё случилось, оставив Стивена с няней. У Эми сжалось сердце, когда её воображение нарисовало полную картину произошедшего здесь события. Девушки быстро собрали все вещи, упаковав чемодан, они вышли из номера.

Устроившись на своих местах, они ждали появления Шелдона в самолёте. Одиннадцать часов и, почти девять тысяч километров они будут рядом в этом трансатлантическом перелёте. Прия предупредила, что они не смогут общаться с Шелдоном. Но по телефону индианка договорилась с детективом Беннетом, который сам вызвался сопровождать физика, что они организуют их встречу в туалете ночью.

Когда все пассажиры заняли свои места, вошли Беннет и Шелдон. Они были последними. Шелдон искал глазами Эми и Стивена, который увидел отца первым. Ребёнок сорвался с места и бросился к Шелдону навстречу:

\- Папочка! – радостно кричал мальчик, обнимая ноги отца.

Шелдон присел и позволил Стивену повиснуть на своей шее. Наручники мешали физику обнять сына, поцеловав малыша в пухлую щёчку, он прошептал ему в ухо:

\- Я люблю тебя, мой мальчик. А маму твою я люблю больше всех на свете. Передай ей мои слова.

Детектив заметил, что некоторые пассажиры косо смотрели на эту сцену. Сняв Стива с рук Шелдона, прикрыв при этом его наручники курткой, он передал ребёнка, подошедшей к ним Эми.

Детектив заметил, как они смотрели друг на друга, не отводя глаз. Это была чистая любовь. Беннет сначала сомневался, поддаваться ли ему на провокацию Прии, по поводу уединения Шелдона и Эми. Теперь, глядя на них, все опасения развеялись.

Когда Эми, наконец, оторвала взгляд от физика, она села на своё место. Девушке не понравилось, как выглядел её возлюбленный. Он осунулся и, как будто стал ниже ростом. Глаза, опухшие и красные. Видимо, он совсем не спал. Шелдон и Беннет заняли свои места рядом с Эми, Стивеном и Прией, через проход.

Наконец самолёт взлетел. Шелдон вжался в кресло и зажмурился. Эми вспомнила, как они летели из Техаса.

\- Шелдон. - Позвала она – Смотри на меня, родной, всё будет хорошо. Я обещаю.

Физик открыл свои голубые глаза и уставился на Эми, ища поддержку в её зелёных глазах, которую он тут же нашёл. Детектив понял, какую силу влияния оказывала на Шелдона его женщина. Он посмотрел на часы. До их встречи оставалось пять часов. Беннет встретился глазами с Прией и показал ей два пальца. Индианка поняла, что детектив решил продлить свидание Эми с Шелдоном на два часа. Она кивнула Беннету и улыбнулась.

Прошло пять часов. Самолёт тихо гудел и все пассажиры уже спали.

Стивен мягко сопел в своём кресле, держа за руку Прию. Другой рукой он крепко обнимал плюшевую обезьянку, которую он полюбил ещё больше, когда узнал, что это подарок папы.

Детектив тихо расстегнул наручники и, вставая, велел Шелдону следовать за ним. Тот повиновался. Он знал, что через минуту будет с Эми. Осмотрев туалетную комнату, Беннет убедился, что всё в порядке и пригласил Шелдона. Эми встала со своего места, оглядевшись по сторонам, она поняла, что все спят и пошла в туалет. Беннет отодвинулся от двери и прошептал ей:

\- У вас два часа. Я пойду на своё место. Я надеюсь на тебя Эми. Не подведи меня.

Эми чмокнула детектива в щёку и, проскользнув за дверь, оказалась в объятиях своего мужчины.

\- Эми – шептал он ей в ухо – я так скучал,… девочка моя… - Шелдон яростно покрывал её лицо горячими поцелуями.

\- Шелдон, любовь моя… - ноги девушки ослабли, бабочки резвились внизу живота. Наконец они слились в страстном поцелуе. Шелдон снова изучал языком внутреннее содержание её полости рта. Прижав девушку к своему телу. Эми почувствовала, что его возбуждённый орган прижался к её животу. Недолго думая, она засунула руку к нему в трусы. Шелдон тихо застонал, когда она сжала его набухший член. Наслаждаясь её прикосновением, он оголил груди своей возлюбленной и взял одну в рот, захватив сосок зубами, стал нежно покусывать его. Трусики Эми промокли насквозь, когда Шелдон проделал те же действия и со второй грудью. Пока его рот был занят грудью Эми, руки стаскивали с неё трусики. Как только он справился с поставленной задачей, быстро поднял Эми и усадил её на тумбочку рядом с раковиной. Лаская женственность своей любовницы одной рукой, другой рукой он расстегнул молнию на своих брюках, которые упали с его бёдер. Спустив трусы, Шелдон присел перед Эми и, широко раздвинув её ноги, стал лизать губки девушки, подбираясь к розовому бутону, который тут же засосал. Эми вскрикнула от неожиданности и блаженства, прикусив кулачок, чтобы не кричать, она поддалась страсти. Оргазм наступил стремительно и сильно. Шелдон оторвал от неё свой рот и прижал ладонь к пульсирующей промежности подруги. От этого действия новая волна оргазма прокатилась по телу девушки. Эми сползла с тумбочки на пол. Встав на колени перед ним, она облизала нежную головку пениса и засунула язык в щель, охватив губами всё его возбуждённое достоинство. Шелдон прикусил нижнюю губу и тихо завыл. Голова Эми двигалась всё быстрее, губы сжимали член всё сильнее. Возвышаясь над своей женщиной, Шелдон с любовью наблюдал за ней из-под прикрытых век, копошась в её волосах и, прижимая голову Эми к себе сильнее. Наконец, он понял, что семяизвержение уже близко, оторвал её голову от себя и снова усадил девушку на тумбу. Задрав ноги Эми на свои плечи, он резко и сильно вошёл в неё. Эми пискнула. Это было очень глубоко.

\- Эми, я сделал тебе больно? – испугался физик.

\- Нет, не волнуйся. Всё хорошо. Немного резко, но мне очень хорошо. Начинай, я готова – прошептала Эми.

Шелдон мягко вышел наполовину и снова резко вошел, издавая звук тигриного рыка. Он начал двигать бёдрами быстрее и жёстче, отчего Эми была на небесах. Как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле слова. Шелдон смотрел на девушку в упор, запоминая милый образ своей возлюбленной во время страстной сессии любви. «Ты это я, я это ты» - с придыханием шептал ей Шелдон – Эми… ты моя… жизнь… - хрипел он ей в ухо, кусая мочку, крепко сжимая бёдра девушки, насаживая её на себя.

Слёзы счастья и душевной боли смешались и капали с длинных ресниц Эми. Их снова ждала разлука. Чем же они провинились перед Господом? Почему они не могут быть счастливы, как другие люди? Когда же закончатся их страдания? Но, сейчас она отдавала себя своему милому физику и наслаждалась тем удовольствием, которое получала от него. Не было никого в мире, кроме их двоих и маленького мальчика, сладко спящего в обнимку с Прией. Шелдон, убыстрялся. Пот катился по лицу, но он ничего не замечал. Он был одним целым со своей любимой лисой и не хотел ничего кроме близости тела, ума и души своей подруги, матери его сына. Шелдон целовал её лицо, в бешеном порыве сладострастия. Груди Эми утонули в его ладонях, лишь соски, время от времени выглядывали из пальцев физика, которые он тут же ловил и прищипывал. Они потерялись друг в друге, чувствуя тесную связь души и тела. Страсть, похоть, близость, любовь, и горечь разлуки витали в воздухе. Все эти чувства привели любовников к одновременному сильнейшему оргазму и… маленькой девочке, очень похожей на Шелдона, но с изумрудными глазами, которая появится на свет через сорок недель, после акта страсти в небесах.

Шелдон медленно опустил ноги Эми со своих предплечий, но не торопился выходить из неё, наслаждаясь совместной посткоитальной пульсацией их половых органов. Шелдон слизал каждую солёную слезинку, выпавшую из глаз Эми, после чего крепко обнял её:

\- Я люблю тебя – шепнул он ей, глядя в глаза.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя – шепнула она в ответ и прижалась к груди своего милого доктора.

Шелдон ласкал обнажённую спину Эми и принюхивался к её запаху. То же самое делала и Эми. Шелдон приподнял подбородок девушки и страстно поцеловал. Эми растаяла в этом поцелуе. Прижимая физика к своему телу, она почувствовала, что его член снова увеличился и Шелдон снова начал медленно толкать.

\- О, Шелдон?! – удивилась Эми, зацепившись ногами за его бёдра. Физик ухмыльнулся и гордо произнёс, ускоряясь:

\- Разве я не говорил, что я лучший во всём?

\- Ты бог секса… и ты мой… - ответила Эми, снова возбуждаясь.

Ещё через полчаса, измученные и растрёпанные, они пришли ещё к одному финалу, шепча друг другу в рот слова любви.

Время было неумолимо. Оно текло слишком быстро. Шелдон давал Эми напутствия, относительно проживания её и сына в квартире 4А, когда вдруг он замолчал и ударил себя по лбу:

\- Дырявая моя голова! – в отчаянии произнёс физик.

\- Шелдон, ты пугаешь меня, что случилось? – взволнованно спросила Эми.

\- Эми, прости меня. Я совсем забыл,… нам не надо было,… короче… Эми… у нас не было защиты. – Шелдон закрыл руками лицо. Эми отвела его руки в сторону и спокойно ответила:

\- Шелдон успокойся. Всё хорошо. Если будет беременность, я буду рада носить ещё одного твоего ребёнка. Это было бы прекрасно. Двое детишек…

\- Но Эми, как ты не понимаешь! Меня не будет с вами рядом. Я снова не увижу тебя беременной и роды, подгузники, бутылочки, соски, то, как ты кормишь его своей прекрасной и волнующей грудью… - физик паниковал.

\- Ты всё увидишь, я верю, что тебя освободят…. – Тут до Эми дошло понимание происходящего – подожди, Шелдон, ты хочешь ещё одного ребёнка?!

\- Хочу – уверенно сказал он – и не одного.

\- А сколько? – с тревогой в голосе спросила Эми.

\- Пятнадцать – важно произнёс Шелдон – если меня освободят, конечно.

\- Шелдон! Ты с ума сошёл? – удивилась Эми.

\- Я не сумасшедший, моя мама проверяла меня – уточнил физик и добавил – Но не обязательно, что всех их рожать будешь ты. Есть суррогаты или усыновление…

\- Шелдон, остановись. Давай решать проблемы по мере их поступления? Хорошо? – мягко сказала девушка, погладив его щёку.

\- Хорошо – согласился он – вот только, вряд ли я выйду из тюрьмы.

\- Обязательно выйдешь, а я буду там, чтобы встретить тебя.

Они нежно поцеловались, когда услышали тихий стук в дверь. Раскрасневшиеся любовники заняли свои места. Беннет тихонько толкнул физика локтем и прошептал:

\- Я вижу, что свидание было успешным? – детектив хитро прищурился, подняв брови.

\- Можете не сомневаться – спокойно ответил Шелдон и добавил – я сделал моей женщине ещё одного ребёнка…. Я так думаю.

Если бы Беннет стоял в тот момент, то точно бы упал. Придя в себя, через минуту, он сказал, похлопав физика по плечу:

\- Молодец, Шелдон, ты настоящий мужик.

\- Я настоящий идиот – грустно произнёс физик – я совсем не подумал о ней, утоляя свой сексуальный голод. Как она будет жить одна с двумя детьми, а что если это близнецы? Кто позаботится о них? Я полный идиот – констатировал он этот факт.

Сидя через проход, Эми слышала их разговор. Она не могла дотянуться до физика и кинула в него крышку от пустой бутылки из-под воды, которая угодила ему в затылок. Шелдон быстро повернулся к ней и снисходительно улыбнулся, догадавшись, что это она занималась таким ребячеством:

\- Неужели, Эми, устраиваешь детский сад? – прошептал он, качая головой.

\- Я только хотела тебе сказать, что ты не идиот. Обо мне есть, кому позаботиться – тихо сказала Эми.

\- Да неужели? И кто это? – с ревностью в голосе спросил физик.

\- Ты, конечно! – уверенно заявила она – я знаю, что тебя освободят, и мы будем вместе.

\- Ага, освободят. Через сто лет – съязвил Шелдон. Эми усмехнулась тому, что он использовал сарказм. Это получилось гладко и в тему.

\- Молодец, Шелдон, ты уже правильно используешь сарказм – сказала Эми и похлопала пальцем по своему носу, в знак одобрения.

Внезапно самолёт качнуло, он задрожал. Шелдон вмялся в кресло и, заскулил, схватившись за поручни. Глаза выскочили из орбит и физик тяжело задышал. Началась паническая атака. Беннет попробовал успокоить его. Не помогло. Шелдон попытался вскочить со своего места, но его удерживал ремень. Эми видела, что дело плохо. Шелдон перестал соображать, после того как капитан судна сообщил по громкой связи, что самолёт попал в грозовой фронт и проходит зону турбулентности. Шелдону надо было срочно покинуть самолёт. Эми взглянула на сына, который по-прежнему крепко спал. Она перевела взгляд на Шелдона, метавшегося в своём кресле. Беннет уже не мог сдерживать его. К ним подошла бортпроводница, но и её попытки оказались тщетны.

Эми расстегнула ремень безопасности и попросила детектива поменяться с ней местами. Усевшись рядом со своим парнем, она крепко обняла его дрожащее тело и прошептала в ухо:

\- Я здесь, Шелдон, я здесь. Всё хорошо. – Эми нашла его губы и страстно поцеловала. Шелдон обмяк и поддался её мягким губам. Нежно обнимая Эми, он окончательно успокоился. Беннет переглянулся со стюардессой в недоумении. Стюардесса ушла, а детектив откинулся на спинку кресла Эми. Его взгляд упал на спящих Прию и Стивена. Он обратил внимание, что ребёнок сильно похож на Шелдона. Турбулентность, наконец, закончилась, но влюблённые не могли оторваться друг от друга. Детектив закатил глаза, когда увидел, что руки его пленника гуляли по груди Эми. Это надо было прекращать. Он подошёл к паре и похлопал физика по спине. Шелдон оторвался от Эми и расфокусированными глазами посмотрел на детектива.

\- Шелдон, я, конечно, всё понимаю, но здесь полный самолёт людей. Прости, но Эми должна занять своё место. Так положено.

Эми подарила Шелдону лёгкий чмок в губы и, погладив его по щеке, сказала:

\- Я люблю тебя! Помни Шелдон.

\- Я знаю – тихо сказал он в ответ – Я тоже тебя люблю и Стива, и нашего второго малыша, которого я внедрил сегодня в твою матку.

Эми покраснела от слов Шелдона, сказанных в присутствии детектива. Тот лишь ухмыльнулся, глядя на яркий румянец Эми. Все заняли свои места, в то время, когда бортпроводники начали будить пассажиров и готовиться к скорой посадке в аэропорту ЛА.

Остаток полёта Стивен провёл на коленях своего отца, с разрешения детектива. Эми наблюдала за их взаимодействием и умилялась. Прия сосредоточенно писала свою речь в своём ноутбуке. По словам Шелдона она была в «зоне». Детектив уснул в своём кресле. Этот полёт вымотал его. Шелдон кидал взгляды на Эми, но Стивен постоянно поворачивал голову отца на себя, своими маленькими ручками. Это очень забавляло Эми.

Наконец объявили о посадке. Эми забрала сына с рук отца и все пристегнулись. Когда все пассажиры вышли, Шелдон крепко обнял и поцеловал сына, после чего передал его Прии. Беннет и Прия отошли подальше, чтобы Шелдон мог попрощаться с Эми. Физик прижался к губам своей возлюбленной и углубил поцелуй, который оказался тоскливым и солёным от слёз и горьким от разлуки. Оторвавшись от губ Эми, Шелдон присел перед её животом и, поцеловав его, тихо сказал: - твой папа любит тебя, малыш. Эми не смогла этого выдержать, горячие слёзы покатились из глаз. Стивен бросился к родителям. Все трое стояли, крепко обнявшись, когда на борт лайнера поднялись сотрудники полиции Пасадены и забрали Шелдона. Эми и Стивен смотрели, как его усадили в машину и увезли. Стивен захныкал. Эми присела перед сыном и твёрдо сказала:

\- Стив, ты помнишь про ту собачку? – малыш кивнул, вытирая слёзы рукавом. Эми продолжала – нам надо быть сильными, чтобы помочь папе. Ему тяжело и без наших слёз. Не надо плакать, дорогой. Мы должны поддерживать папу, а не расстраивать его ещё больше, правильно?

Малыш опять кивнул и повис на шее матери.

Леонард нервно шагал по комнате своей квартиры, с прижатой к уху телефонной трубкой:

\- Нет, президент Сиберт, вы не можете передать наш проект Крипке, я работаю с Шелдоном. Ну и что, что он арестован,… он может работать удалённо.… Нет, мне не нужен другой физик теоретик…. Это наш проект. Да, до свидания.

Леонард отключил телефон и плюхнулся на диван: - Поверить не могу, что они отстранили Шелдона – сказал он сам себе, когда услышал стук в дверь. Леонард неохотно встал с дивана и пошёл открывать.

\- Эми?! – воскликнул физик – что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Привет, Леонард – устало сказала Эми – нам некуда больше податься. Шелдон сказал, что я и Стивен можем жить в его квартире, если ты не против этого, конечно?

\- Конечно, проходи. А где Стивен?

\- Я здесь – раздался тонкий голосок из-под юбки Эми.

\- Выходи Стив, не бойся, я не кусаюсь. Давай познакомимся.

\- Я ничего не боюсь – робко ответил ребёнок и высунул голову, чтобы посмотреть с кем он говорит.

\- Узнаю Шелдона – усмехнулся физик – бравада сквозь страх.

\- Папочка тоже ничего не боится – гордо парировал Стивен.

\- Тогда выходи, ты же смелый – хихикнул Леонард и протянул руку ребёнку. – Меня зовут Леонард Хофстэдтер, а тебя?

Стивен робко вышел из-за матери и медленно подошёл к физику. Пожав протянутую руку, он отчётливо произнёс:

\- Я Стивен Шелдон Фаулер. Мне три года. Папочка сказал, что я буду здесь жить. Если будешь обижать меня, то папа даст тебе в глаз.

\- Стивен! – возмутилась Эми – нельзя так говорить. Леонард хороший человек. Он не будет тебя обижать, а ты, молодой человек, обещай, что не обидишь дядю Леонарда.

\- Хорошо мамочка – пропел малыш и бросился на диван, прямо на место Шелдона.

Леонард посмотрел на Эми из-под очков, Эми пожала плечами:

\- Он сын своего отца, Леонард, смирись.

\- О, Боже, теперь их двое – взмолился физик – ты не могла родить девочку, похожую на тебя?

\- Возможно, когда-нибудь рожу – грустно ответила Эми, непроизвольно положив руку на живот, вспоминая страстную ночь в самолёте. От раздумий её отвлёк Стивен:

\- Мамочка, я хочу кушать. А потом нам надо спасать папочку…

Не успел он договорить, в квартиру влетела возбуждённая Пенни и бросилась обнимать Эми.

\- Эми, это правда, ты?! Я не могу поверить своим глазам! Я так рада! – блондинка оторвалась от Эми и увидела Стивена.

\- А это Стивен? О, Боже! Он чудесный, такой красивый.

-Я ещё очень умный, такой же, как папа! – провозгласил Стив.

Леонард втащил чемоданы Эми, чуть не испытав приступ астмы. Нейробиолог начала понемногу обустраиваться. Пенни заказала тайскую еду на вынос. Стивен бегал по квартире и визжал от восторга, рассматривая фигурки супергероев. Эми с трепетом открыла дверь в комнату Шелдона. Знакомый аромат талька ударил по её обонянию. Девушка легла на кровать, уткнувшись носом в его подушку. Она особенно сильно источала любимый запах. Девушка закрыла глаза, представляя, что лежит рядом с ним. Она гладила соседнюю подушку, мечтая о том, что гладит его. Незаметно для себя, Эми уснула. Она не слышала, как в комнату заглянула Пенни.

Леонард показывал Стиву комикс про супермена, когда к ним подошла блондинка.

\- Эми уснула. Это хорошо, пусть отдохнёт. Пока не принесут еду. Леонард, у меня предложение. У Шелдона теперь есть семья. Было бы неудобно, если ты здесь останешься.

\- Но куда я пойду?! У меня нет другой квартиры?!

\- Ну, ты и тупица, а ещё учёный. Я предлагаю тебе переехать ко мне. Мы будем жить рядом с Эми, и помогать ей.

Леонард сиял от счастья. Он крепко обнял Пенни и нежно поцеловал, что не ускользнуло от ребёнка:

\- О, вы похожи на маму и папу. Они тоже всегда целуются, фууу…

Пенни и Леонард рассмеялись над словами малыша. Внезапно в дверь постучали. Леонард пошёл открывать и обнаружил на пороге всю банду во главе с Прией, которая заговорила прямо с порога:

\- Несмотря на наши прошлые отношения, надо про всё забыть. У нас есть большое дело. Спасти Шелдона. Нам надо выработать план действий. Где Эми?

\- Мамочка спит – ответил тонкий голосок с места Шелдона.

Все повернули головы на голос и увидели копию Шелдона, сидящую на месте Шелдона и, дрыгающую ногами. Все ахнули.

\- Если кто не знает, могу познакомить. Это сын Шелдона и Эми. Стивен – сказала Пенни.

Берни подбежала к малышу и расплакалась, обнимая мальчика.

\- Еду принесли? – спросила вошедшая в комнату Эми, протирая глаза.

\- Мамочка! – побежал к ней ребёнок – спаси меня, они все меня обнимают, как мою обезьянку. Эми обняла сына и поцеловала его в каштановые волосы. Когда принесли еду, все расселись и стали обдумывать сложную ситуацию, в которой оказался их друг. Эми накормила Стивена и повела его в комнату Шелдона, когда Пенни остановила её.

\- Эми, теперь ты можешь сделать из комнаты Леонарда детскую. Он переезжает ко мне. Так что, вам будет комфортно и не надо искать жильё, когда Шелдон вернётся. Можешь уложить сына в спальне Леонарда.

\- Спасибо вам, ребята. Я не забуду вашей доброты – расчувствовалась Эми и скрылась в комнате Леонарда, прихватив сына.

Пенни пошла в свою квартиру, чтобы приготовить место в шкафу для одежды своего парня. Леонард собирал посуду, когда Прия подошла к нему.

\- Как ты поживаешь, Леонард?

\- Спасибо, что поинтересовалась. Хорошо. Я с любимой женщиной, в отличие от Шелдона. – Леонард внимательно посмотрел на Прию – Мы должны спасти его, Прия, ему будет тяжело в тюрьме. Ты же знаешь, как там обращаются с насильниками. Я чуть не потерял его однажды. Я не хочу снова переживать это. Прия, обещай, что ты сделаешь всё, что сможешь.

\- Конечно, Леонард, ради него я и приехала. Как ни странно это звучит.

Когда все уехали, Леонард сел на диван, ожидая Эми. Она вышла через несколько минут, уложив Стивена.

\- Эми, ты хочешь чаю?

\- Да, это было бы неплохо – Эми устало опустилась на диван, рядом с местом Шелдона. – Леонард, мы должны сообщить его матери.

\- Согласен. Кстати, она знает, что у вас ребёнок?

\- Нет, мы не успели ничего рассказать ей. Мы ничего не успели, Леонард. Мне так тяжело – Эми снова расплакалась. Сквозь слёзы она продолжила – Леонард, я тебя очень прошу, позвони ей сам, я не смогу.

\- Хорошо, Эми. Выпей пока свой чай – Леонард поставил перед ней чашку и взял телефон.

\- Миссис Купер, здравствуйте, это Леонард. У меня две новости о Шелдоне. Одна очень хорошая, другая очень плохая.

\- Леонард, говори уже – крикнула в трубку взволнованная Мэри.

\- Хорошая, в том, что вы бабушка…

\- Что?! О чём ты говоришь, Леонард?

\- У Шелдона и Эми есть совместный ребёнок. Ему три года. У вас есть внук Стивен. Прекрасный мальчик и очень похож на Шелдона.

\- О, Господь, но Эми уехала от Шелдона на край земли….

\- Не так всё просто, миссис Купер, вы всё узнаете в деталях, когда приедете сюда. Мне трудно говорить об этом, но вы обязательно должны приехать. Шелдон в большой беде. Он в тюрьме по ложному обвинению в нападении на женщину и… даже не знаю как сказать… в попытке изнасилования….

\- ….

\- Миссис Купер? Вы со мной? – Леонард услышал звук падающего тела и голос Мисси… « Мама!»

У Леонарда затряслись руки. Трубка упала на пол. Эми вскочила с дивана: - Что случилось, Леонард?

\- По-моему она упала в обморок – неуверенно произнёс физик.


	17. Глава 16 Присяжные и заседатели

**Глава 16. Присяжные и заседатели.**

Шелдон зашёл в камеру предварительного заключения, прижимая к груди новый комплект постельного белья. Физик огляделся. Две железные кровати, прикрученные к полу. В углу раковина из нержавеющей стали и унитаз, из такого же материала. Небольшое окно скудно пропускало солнечные лучи сквозь решётку. Под окном стол и два стула. Всё прикручено к полу. У каждой кровати стояли небольшие тумбочки. Стены окрашены в неприятный оттенок зелёного. В камере никого не было, но одна кровать явно имела хозяина.

\- Располагайся, профессор – усмехнувшись, сказал конвоир и, втолкнув Шелдона в камеру, запер дверь.

Физик вздохнул и направился к пустующей кровати. Брезгливо просмотрев матрас, подушку и одеяло, он начал аккуратно застилать свою новую постель. Расправив каждую складочку, Шелдон сел на стул, сложив руки на коленях, стал ждать своего нового соседа. Ждать пришлось не долго. Шелдон вздрогнул от звука лязгающего замка, дверь открылась, и вошёл высокий афроамериканец, на вид лет сорока. Не обращая внимания на Шелдона, он прошёл к своей кровати и рухнул на неё, лицом в подушку.

\- Здравствуйте – вежливо произнёс физик. Мужчина не отвечал.

\- Позвольте представиться, - продолжал Шелдон – я доктор Шелдон Купер. Могу я узнать как ваше имя? – Тишина. Физику стало неловко, что его вопросы игнорировались. Он решил, что не стоит их больше задавать. Шелдон отвел взгляд от мужчины и уставился в окно. Через полчаса, мочевой пузырь начал подавать сигнал тревоги. Физик старался не обращать на него внимания, переключившись на воспоминания об Эми и сыне. Ещё через час его новый сосед громко захрапел. Это был зелёный свет для мочеиспускания. Шелдон тихо проскользнул мимо кровати мужчины и подбежал к спасительному унитазу. Сделав своё дело, он спустил воду и подошёл к раковине вымыть руки. Храп прекратился, сосед пошевелился на кровати. «Как хорошо, что я успел» - подумал Шелдон, когда услышал недовольный грубый голос сокамерника:

\- Да, что с тобой не так, чувак?

\- Я, просто в туалет сходил – неуверенно ответил Шелдон.

\- Я не об этом, придурок.

Шелдон вопросительно посмотрел на соседа:

\- Боюсь, я не понимаю, о чём вы говорите? – ответил он.

\- Тебе что, бабы не дают, такому красавчику?

\- Простите, не дают, чего?

\- Ты дурачком тут не прикидывайся. Ты понял, о чём я говорю.

\- Нет… - Шелдон был в замешательстве – я, правда, вас не совсем понимаю, что мне должны давать женщины?

\- Я говорю про их киску, болван! – заорал мужчина.

\- Зачем мне нужны их кошки? – Шелдон вконец запутался.

Сосед вскочил с кровати и схватил физика за шкирку, прижав его к стене, он прошипел:

\- Ты из меня дурака делаешь?

\- Простите, я не знаю, каков ваш интеллект, думаю, что гораздо ниже моего, но совсем уважением, только вы способны сделать из себя дурака, или система образования США - ответил физик, пытаясь освободиться из мёртвой хватки сокамерника. Мужчина сжал свои челюсти в гневе и швырнул физика на его кровать. Нависнув над ним, он снова заговорил сквозь зубы:

\- Я знаю, за что ты попал сюда. Насильник долбанный. Заманиваешь девок своими красивыми глазками, да?

\- Я никого никуда не заманиваю – Шелдон вжался в кровать – у меня есть девушка… и сын.

\- Так какого чёрта ты на других баб прыгаешь, козёл?

\- Я не прыгал на других женщин. Моё обвинение ложное…

\- Так все здесь говорят – перебил Шелдона сосед – Ты вообще в курсе, как здесь обращаются с такими, как ты?

\- Н-нет… - Заикаясь, произнёс физик.

\- Так я объясню, их здесь трахают – рассмеялся мужчина и, подмигнув, добавил – будь со мной, Шелли, тогда я позабочусь о тебе. Да, «Шелли» хорошее имя, ты будешь моей «Шелли».

Шелдон рассеянно кивнул, не поняв и половины того, про что говорил его сокамерник.

После ужина время тянулось бесконечно долго. Наконец наступило время отбоя. Сокамерник храпел на своей кровати. Шелдон снял с себя оранжевую робу и, аккуратно сложив её на тумбочке, улёгся спать. Он был вымотан за этот день. Сосед не раз спасал физика от непристойных посягательств со стороны других обитателей тюрьмы. За это физик был ему благодарен. Размышляя о прошедшем дне, Шелдон уснул, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Во сне к нему пришла Эми. Она гладила его спину и голые ноги, пробираясь своей рукой к его мужественности. Эми легла на его спину, когда её рука сжала пенис. Шелдон приподнял зад, чтобы ей было удобней. «Эми…» - шептал он во сне, поддаваясь ласкам своей любимой. Теперь обе её руки были в трусах Шелдона. Он тихо застонал, когда почувствовал, как она теребит его яички и одновременно накачивает член. Шелдон почувствовал грубое возбужденное срывающееся дыхание над своим ухом. Почему-то Эми была слишком тяжёлой. Он не мог пошевелиться и открыл глаза. Шелдон с ужасом осознал, что его сосед по камере пригвоздил его к кровати своим телом, лаская его гениталии своими грязными руками. В то же самое время, физик осознал, что член афроамериканца, скользит между его бёдер. Шелдон дёрнулся, чтобы скинуть с себя этого мерзавца, но тот лишь крепче сжал ноги физика своими бёдрами, создавая лучшую силу трения для своего члена. Шелдон понял, что только трусы спасают его задницу от проникновения. Он дёрнулся снова, бесполезно. Горячие слёзы потекли по его щекам, от бессилья. Афроамериканец увеличил скорость.

\- Прекрати… – взмолился Шелдон.

\- О… мой… Шелли… проснулся…- пыхтел сосед ему в ухо, продолжая дёргать член Шелдона рукой и, дёргаясь сам. – Мой мальчик, тебе хорошо со мной? Ты такой милый, что я не мог устоять. Тебе нравится, как я тебя трахаю?

Мужчина резко поднял зад Шелдона, продолжая скользить своим членом между его бёдер. По всей камере раздавался звук шлепков. Шелдон чувствовал, как яйца этого мужика бьются о его ноги. Это было невыносимо. Надо было спасать себя от полного изнасилования. Он был техасец, чёрт возьми! Шелдон почувствовал, что сокамерник ослабил хватку, вытащив свои руки из трусов физика. Мужчина одним быстрым движением перевернул Шелдона на спину. В лунном свете он увидел похотливый взор сокамерника, который стоял над лицом физика на коленях: - А теперь, мой милый мальчик, ты будешь сосать мой огурчик – прошептал чёрный мужчина, мастурбируя над лицом Шелдона.

Это был момент. Шелдон подогнул колени и резко дал под зад сокамернику. По инерции, тот пролетел над головой Шелдона и упал на пол, ударившись носом. Воспользовавшись моментом, физик вскочил с кровати и стал натягивать штаны.

\- Ах, гравитация, бессердечная ты сука – произнёс Шелдон, глядя, как его сосед вытирает кровавый нос.

\- Ты, что с ума сошёл? – крикнул сосед по камере.

\- Я не сумасшедший, моя мама меня проверяла. Это, во-первых. Во-вторых, я тебе не Шелли. Моё имя Шелдон. В- третьих, если прикоснёшься ко мне ещё раз, я тебя убью. Мне терять нечего. Запомни, я техасец, до мозга костей. А мы умеем сводить счёты.

Сосед поднялся с пола и набросился на Шелдона, но нарвался на мощный апперкот, который заставил мужчину схватиться за свой подбородок. Физик кинул гневный взгляд на оппонента и процедил сквозь зубы: - Я тебя предупреждал!

\- Ладно, чувак, давай забудем об этом – с трудом проговорил мужчина.

\- Давай уточним, забудем о чём? Как ты пытался меня трахнуть, или о том, что получил по морде?

\- Обо всём.

\- Если бы это было так легко. Я точно не забуду. Эйдетическая память – Шелдон похлопал себя по виску.

\- Это чё за фигня такая? Какое-то новое ругательство? – Шелдон закатил глаза.

\- Ты ещё глупее, чем Зак. Эйдетическая память, это и благословение и проклятье. Объясню. – Шелдон сел за стол, пригласив соседа, присоединиться к нему. Тот послушно уселся напротив. Шелдон продолжал:

\- Так вот… объясню так, чтобы ты понял. Это такая память – физик лихорадочно подбирал слова попроще. Это было нелегко. – Короче я помню всё, с моего рождения и по сей день. Вкус, запах, слова, дела, цифры, даты… короче всё.

Да ладно, гонишь… - сокамерник недоверчиво посмотрел на физика. – Докажи!

Шелдон закатил глаза. Обведя камеру взглядом, он увидел книгу.

\- Это твоя книга?

\- Нет, я взял её в библиотеке. – Шелдон взял книгу в руку

\- О, Гарри Поттер, прекрасно. Прочитай мне любой отрывок. Я тебе его перескажу. – Сосед усмехнулся, но начал читать. Он прочитал один абзац.

\- Это всё? - спросил физик – Так не пойдёт, читай целую главу.

Сосед прочитал всю главу, которую Шелдон пересказал наизусть.

\- Ни фига себе?! – воскликнул изумлённый афроамериканец.

\- Ещё, я могу ассоциировать запахи с объектом или человеком. Например, моя девушка Эми пахнет ванильным шоколадом, а мой сын пахнет как пломбир…

\- А я, я чем пахну? – нетерпеливо спросил сокамерник. Шелдон задумался на секунду, закрыв глаза:

\- Ты пахнешь кубинской сигарой.

Ага! – воодушевлённо воскликнул сосед – я родом с Кубы, чувак! Это реально круто! Поверить не могу, что такое бывает?! Ты, прямо, супергерой!

\- Да уж, супергерой – грустно ответил Шелдон – если бы я был супергероем, то предотвратил бы ситуацию, в которой оказался.

Шелдон опустил голову, синие глаза наполнились слезами.

\- Да, ладно, чувак. Если ты не виноват, то всё будет чики-пуки.

Кстати, меня зовут Стивен Джексон. Я здесь за разбойное нападение. Тоже жду суда. – Стив протянул физику руку, которую Шелдон пожал и печально произнёс:

\- Моего сынишку зовут Стивен. Я скучаю по нему. Я не знал о его существовании три года.

\- О, чувак, это не круто. Загулять сюда после того, как ты нашёл его. Блин, это полный отстой. Давай расскажи мне за что тебя повязали? Кстати, ты это… прости меня, за то что я, ну это… Хотел с тобой сделать. Я был не прав.

\- Ты прощён, хоть мне и трудно простить тебя. Такому унижению я никогда не подвергался.

\- Я уверен, что ты и по морде никому не давал раньше, да?

\- Точно. Я раньше не дрался. Не приходилось как-то отстаивать свою честь. – Шелдон усмехнулся. – Ладно, я расскажу тебе, что со мной случилось…

Беседа продолжалась до утра. К завтраку Стив понял о себе одну вещь, какая никчёмная у него жизнь. К обеду Стивен понял, что было бы неплохо поступить в колледж при тюрьме. К ужину он понял, что обязан попросить прощение у своих близких за то, что он такой козёл. К концу недели Стив следовал за Шелдоном как собака на поводке, оберегая «профессора» от домогательств и притеснений. Особенно в душе и прачечной, где любил устраивать разборки местный криминалитет. К концу второй недели Шелдону одобрили свидание с матерью.

Шелдона привели в комнату свиданий, где его ждала Мэри. Она тут же бросилась на шею сыну. Шелдон очень скучал по матери, но всё же надеялся увидеть Эми.

\- Мама. Я так рад видеть тебя, я скучал… - слова застряли в горле физика, слёзы подступили к глазам.

\- Шелли, мой мальчик – плакала и Мэри, обнимая сына – Прия обязательно вытащит тебя отсюда. Я даже не подозревала, что Рамона докатится до такого.

Наконец, оторвавшись друг от друга, они уселись за столом.

\- Мама, я не успел сказать тебе о моём сыне…

\- Я всё уже знаю – перебила его Мэри – он такой чудный ребёнок. Такой же зануда, как и ты…

\- Мама! Ты говоришь о моём сыне! Я боюсь спросить, как Эми?

\- Почему ты боишься спрашивать о ней?

\- Я не переживу, если она найдёт другого мужчину. Я не могу её потерять, снова, – грустно сказал Шелдон, опустив голову. Сердце Мэри защемило.

\- Не волнуйся за неё, Шелли, она чудо. Тебе повезло встретить такую женщину. Эми очень скучает и волнуется за тебя.

\- Тогда почему приехала ты, а не она?

\- Эми уехала в Лондон. Там много дел, которые ей надо завершить. Уволиться с работы, отправить свои вещи, сюда в Пасадену. Она снова работает в Калтехе. Президент ваш, как его…

\- Сиберт – уточнил Шелдон.

\- Да, Зибер. Короче, он был так рад заполучить её, что сразу, бам, поставил начальником отдела.

\- Хорошо для неё. А Стивен уехал с ней?

\- Нет, он остался здесь со мной. Я решила, что помогу им освоиться на новом месте, пока тебя нет.

\- Значит жить тебе с ними всю жизнь…

\- Шелли! Не смей так говорить! Надо верить! Господь наш не позволит осудить невиновного. Я молюсь за тебя и днём и ночью, сынок.

\- Спасибо, мама. Мне важно услышать эти слова.

\- Я принесла тебе фотки – Мэри полезла в сумку – вот смотри. Здесь Эми и Стивен. Надеюсь здесь разрешено иметь фото?

\- Да, конечно – ответил Шелдон, разглядывая милые лица своих любимых. Физик перевернул фото и прочитал слова, написанные его сыном: « Дорогой папочка! Это я и мамочка. Мы тебя любим и хотим, чтобы ты вернулся домой. Мамочке плохо без тебя. Сегодня утром её стошнило. Люблю тебя, Стивен Шелдон Купер».

\- Купер?! – Шелдон удивлённо посмотрел на мать. Та пожала плечами.

\- Теперь он хочет, чтобы его так называли. – Шелдон задумался.

\- Мама, я хочу, поменять ему имя. Я тоже хочу, чтобы мой сын носил моё имя. Если меня не выпустят, сделайте это, хорошо?

-Хорошо, но тебя выпустят, ты сам всё сделаешь, Шелли.

\- Да, мам, конечно. Расскажи, как вы ладите со Стивеном?

\- Никаких проблем, он идеальный ребёнок. Лучше ты расскажи, тебя не обижают здесь?

\- Нет, мама, уже нет. Поначалу была одна проблема, но я решил её. Пришлось постоять за себя. Уроки отца пригодились. Кто бы мог подумать.

\- О, нет, Шелли, тебя били? – заволновалась Мэри.

\- Нет. Ну, в некотором роде… давай не будем об этом….

Шелдон вернулся в камеру и плюхнулся на кровать. Стив подозрительно смотрел на поведение нового друга. После долгого молчания он не выдержал:

\- Шелдон! Как всё прошло?

\- Нормально. Но я хотел Эми. Конечно я был рад увидеть маму. Вот смотри, что она дала мне – Физик протянул фото соседу.

\- Это Эми и твой сын?

\- Да, они. Единственные, кто нужен мне в этом мире. Я так сильно скучаю по ним.

\- А пацан, копия ты. Здорово! – воскликнул Стив.

\- Я не видел как он родился, не видел её беременной. Я много потерял, дружище. Смотри не упусти этот момент.

\- Постараюсь. Когда заведу себе подругу. А её я заведу ещё не скоро – вздохнул Стивен.

\- Ладно, давай спать. Уже отбой скоро – Шелдон отвернулся к стене, разглядывая лицо Эми – Тяжело вздохнув, он поцеловал образ подруги и сына. Положив фото на тумбочку, Шелдон вспомнил письмо сынишки, повторяя его в уме. «Сегодня утром её стошнило. Сегодня утром её стошнило. Сегодня утром её…. Шелдон широко открыл глаза.

\- Стивен, ты спишь?

\- Нет ещё. Чего хотел?

\- На обороте фото сын написал, что Эми стошнило, утром. Может ли это значить, что она беременна?

\- Вполне, ещё это может значить, что она чем-то отравилась, или мигрень, или…

\- Всё хватит! Я задал один вопрос. Значит беременность возможна?

\- Угу… - сонно ответил Стивен.

\- Как же она полетела в Лондон? Вдруг ей станет плохо в самолёте?

\- Шелдон! Заткнёшься ты, наконец?

Шелдон замолчал, уставившись в потолок. Сон не шёл к нему этой ночью. Когда же он отплыл в мир грёз, то оказался на параде в честь дня независимости. Четвёртое июля две тысячи пятнадцатый год, увидел он в праздничном небе дату, сделанную из брызг фейерверка. Неожиданно цифры в небе исчезли, их заменили две пары изумрудных глаз….

В зале суда было не так много народа, как представлял Шелдон. Физик осмотрелся когда конвоиры ввели его в зал и усадили на место рядом с Прией. Шелдон оглянулся и увидел всех своих друзей, кроме них присутствовали его мать, Мисси и Джордж младший. Эми нигде не было видно. Шелдон заёрзал на месте. Прия увидела его волнение:

\- Не волнуйся, Шелдон, она придёт. Позже. Эми не положено быть здесь. Она выступит со стороны защиты.

Внезапно двери открылись и в зал гордо вошла Рамона. Проходя мимо Шелдона, она окинула его злобным взглядом и заняла своё место рядом с прокурором. Справа от Шелдона. Физику стало противно и он перевёл взгляд на присяжных, которые равнодушно взирали на происходящее. Наконец вошёл судья. Все встали. У Шелдона создалось впечатление, что всё происходит не с ним, что это кино. А когда кино закончится, он встанет со своего места и пойдёт домой к своей семье. От мыслей его отвлёк стук молотка.

\- Штат Калифорния выступает против доктора Купера – реальность вернулась, когда Шелдон услышал своё имя. Судья продолжал: - Слушается дело по обвинению Доктора Шелдона Ли Купера в нападении и попытке изнасилования. Истец, доктор Рамона Новицки….

Шелдон внимательно слушал всё, что зачитывала судья о деле. Наконец дали слово Рамоне. Она подошла к трибуне рядом с судьей и приняла присягу.

\- Интересно – наклонилась к Шелдону Прия – как она собирается врать под присягой?

\- Легко, ей не привыкать – грустно ответил Шелдон.

Прокурор подошла к Рамоне: - Доктор Новицки, что вы можете нам сообщить по данному делу. Рамона тяжело задышала и, схватившись за сердце произнесла: - Можно стакан воды, мне тяжело это вспоминать. - Шелдон закатил глаза. Рамона получила свой стакан. Сделала глоток, дрожащими руками, стуча стеклом по своим зубам и заговорила:

\- Мы приехали с доктором Купером на конференцию в Лондон.

\- Мы это уже знаем – перебила прокурор – В каких отношениях вы были с доктором Купером?

\- Мы встречались когда-то. Он был моим парнем.

\- На момент преступления вы имели интимные отношения?

\- Нет. Мы работали в одном университете. В Лондон приехали как коллеги. – Шелдон фыркнул и получил локтем в бок от Прии.

\- Как вы оказались в номере мистера Купера?

\- Доктора Купера – поправила Прия прокурора.

\- Прошу прощения. Как вы оказались в номере доктора Купера.

\- Он попросил меня принести ему документы. – Щёки Рамоны покрылись румянцем.

\- Что было дальше?

\- Шелдон подошёл ко мне и сказал, что хочет иметь моего ребёнка – зал загудел – Он обнял меня и потащил на кровать. Потом – Рамона потёрла свой нос и прикусила губу – потом он, простите, мне тяжело говорить. Он бросил меня на кровать и попытался раздеть. Он был как зверь. Я сопротивлялась как могла. Наконец, я вырвалась и побежала к двери, но он поймал меня и снова стал меня лапать везде. Я кричала, звала помощь, но никто не пришёл. Он хотел взять меня прямо на полу. Толкнул меня, я упала и ударилась головой о край стола. Больше я ничего не помню. Очнулась я в больнице. – Некоторые присяжные заседатели злобно посмотрели на Шелдона. Судья дал слово Прии. Индианка встала и подошла к Рамоне. Заглянув ей в глаза, она сказала судье: - На текущее время у меня пока нет вопросов к потерпевшей. – Все друзья Шелдона ахнули.

\- Суд вызывает первого свидетеля со стороны обвинения – скомандовал судья и ударил молоточком. Я вызываю миссис Фаулер. Все переглянулись в недоумении. Шелдон зажмурился. Прия успокоительно похлопала его по руке. Сэнди заняла своё место. Прокурор задала свой вопрос:

\- Миссис Фаулер, как давно вы знаете доктора Купера.

\- Я знаю этого мерзавца четыре года.

\- Делаю вам замечание, свидетель, прошу не оскорблять обвиняемого – строго сказал судья.

\- Откуда вы знаете доктора Купера? – продолжала прокурор.

\- Он лишил невинности мою дочь – присяжные переглядывались между собой. Сэнди продолжала – я видела как он насиловал мою девочку. В её собственной квартире. Я испугалась и убежала.

\- Чего вы испугались? Того, что он убьёт вас?

\- Протестую! – крикнула с места Прия – Прокурор сама даёт ответы на свои вопросы.

\- Протест принят – сказал судья – я снимаю этот вопрос. Адвокат, у вас есть вопросы к свидетелю?

\- Да, есть. - Прия подошла к Сэнди – Миссис Фаулер, сколько лет было вашей дочери на тот момент, когда мой подзащитный лишил её невинности?

\- Двадцать восемь – кто-то из присяжных хихикнул.

\- Как вы думаете – продолжала Прия – может быть это был просто акт любви между доктором Купером и вашей дочерью, в который вы бесцеремонно вклинились? Если я не ошибаюсь, желание подглядывать, вуйаеризм или визионизм, считается психологическим отклонением.

\- Вы что, с ума сошли?! Чтобы я подглядывала за собственной дочерью?! – орала Сэнди – Я на вас в суд подам! Судья запишите у себя там, что меня оскорбила эта шлюшка!

Зал возмущённо роптал. Судья стучал молотком, призывая к порядку: - Миссис Фаулер я требую, чтобы вы покинули зал заседаний. Секретарь, вычеркните из списка свидетелей миссис Фаулер. А вас госпожа прокурор, я предупреждаю, что недопустимо впредь вызывать людей, не имеющих свидетельств по данному делу.

Сэнди направилась к выходу, сопровождаемая конвоиром, проходя мимо Шелдона, она задержалась и крикнула ему:

\- А до тебя, извращенец, я ещё доберусь!

\- Вызывается следующий свидетель – немного успокоившись, произнёс судья. Констебль Майкл Джонсон.

В зал зашёл полицейский, который первым оказался на месте происшествия, прилетевший из Лондона по требованию суда.

Прокурор взяла слово:

\- Мистер Джонсон, вы прибыли первым на место преступления. Расскажите суду обо всём, что видели.

\- Звонок поступил по номеру 911 от парамедиков, которые оказывали помощь мисс Рамоне Новицки. Я приехал на место и обнаружил, девушку с пробитой головой, без сознания. Этот парень тоже был без сознания. Девушка лежала около стола, а парень на полу недалеко от неё. Я вызвал криминалистов. Пока медики оказывали помощь девушке, я надел на парня наручники и стал его откачивать. Девушку увезли. Парень пришёл в себя и удивился, увидев полицию.

\- У меня нет больше вопросов к свидетелю. Из его слов я поняла, что доктор Купер не подозревал, что будет пойман так быстро. Поэтому был сильно удивлён когда увидел полицию. Только то, что он упал в обморок, видимо из-за чувства вины, не дало ему возможности сбежать.

\- Протестую, ваша честь. Прокурор использует свои домыслы как выводы.

\- Протест принят. Прокурор, выводы будет делать суд. Адвокат, ваши вопросы?

\- Констебль Джонсон, как вы думаете, а не прокурор, что могло послужить причиной обморока моего подзащитного?

\- Когда он пришёл в себя, то увидел кровь на полу и его вырвало.

Я понял, что он боится крови, поэтому и упал в обморок.

\- Каково было дальнейшее поведение доктора Купера?

\- Он заплакал, когда узнал, что он сделал.

\- Спасибо. Вопросов нет.

\- Вызывается детектив Беннет – сказал судья. Детектив занял своё место. Прия начала первой:

\- Детектив скажите, каковы результаты экспертов по этому делу?

\- Медики констатировали сотрясение мозга в лёгкой степени не принёсшее вреда здоровью. Также небольшая открытая рана на коже черепа. Травма получена от ушиба о край стола.

\- Были ли другие травмы на теле потерпевшей?

\- Нет ничего не было. И она не была изнасилована. Синяки и царапины отсутствовали. Под ногтями не выявлены остатки кожи подсудимого. Это значит, что потерпевшая не сопротивлялась обвиняемому. Кроме того, я составил психологический портрет доктора Купера, так как являюсь по второму образованию психологом. Я пришёл к выводу, что доктор Купер не способен причинить вред кому либо.

Шелдон был благодарен этому человеку за всё хорошее, что случилось с ним за это время. Он вспомнил свидание с Эми и их страстную любовь в небесах. Он не слышал, какие вопросы задавала прокурор, но по лицу Прии понял, что та оказалась не на высоте. После детектива настала очередь Шелдона. Ему снова и снова пришлось повторять всю эту историю от начала и до конца.

Прокурор задавала ему каверзные вопросы, но Шелдон был честен и она не могла поймать его ни на чём.

\- Последний вопрос. Доктор Купер, почему вы постоянно возвращаетесь к доктору Новицки, если вы её не любите, как вы говорите.

\- Я не возвращаюсь к ней, скорее наоборот. Когда мы расстались с Эми, я пробовал найти её и пошёл к матери Эми, чтобы взять адрес, но она разбила мне сердце, сказав, что Эми сделала аборт и уехала навсегда в Лондон. Где я её нашёл, вместе со своим сыном. Но тогда я поверил матери Эми и попал в больницу с инфарктом. Она обманула меня и я не видел свою возлюбленную и сына целых три года, да и сам чуть не лишился жизни. Вот там в больнице ко мне пришла Рамона. Тогда я наивно думал, что она сожалеет о том, что со мной случилось. Я снова доверился ей. Но всё было ложью.

\- Когда была первая ложь? – не отставала прокурор

\- Она была моей девушкой ещё до Эми. Помогала мне в работе, точнее обеспечивала мне уют, когда я работал. Но когда я захотел опубликовать статью, Рамона стала требовать, чтобы я внёс её в соавторы. За то, что она была рядом со мной. Я отказал и хотел, чтобы она ушла домой. Но ночью она проникла ко мне в спальню с целью соблазнить меня. Я был против и выгнал её из своей квартиры.

\- Наглая ложь! – закричала Рамона.

\- Ваша честь, у меня есть как минимум два свидетеля здесь в зале, которые могут подтвердить слова моего подзащитного. Я могу предоставить им слово. Это Леонард Хофстэдтер и Пенелопа Лондон. Судья пригласил их обоих. Пенни и Леонард правдиво изложили все факты этого события и добавили все свои обиды, относительно поведения Рамоны. Которая постепенно превращалась в подсудимую. Сердце Шелдона чуть не остановилось, когда судья вызвал Эми. Он вскочил с места, встречая девушку. Она вошла не одна.

\- Папочка! – радостно закричал трёхлетний ребёнок и бросился к отцу. Шелдон протянул руку навстречу сыну, когда Прия резко усадила его на место. Эми поймала Стивена и, извинившись перед судом отдала его в руки бабушки. Стивен притих.

\- Доктор Фаулер – спросил судья, почему вы привели в суд ребёнка?

\- Простите, ваша честь, мне не с кем было оставить его. Отец Стивена на скамье подсудимых, бабушка здесь в зале, а моя мать ненавидит Шелдона и не признаёт своего внука, потому, что он сын Шелдона.

\- Хорошо, я разрешаю ему присутствовать, но в случае непредсказуемых ситуаций я удалю его из зала. Эми согласно кивнула и заняла своё место, окинув торжественным взглядом Рамону, которая не сводила глаз с малыша, Шелдона и Эми. Этот злобный взгляд заметили и присяжные. Заседание продолжалось долго. Стивен уснул на руках бабушки. Что умиляло всех присутствующих. Присяжные наблюдали за глазным коитусом Эми и Шелдона и подмигивали друг другу. Наконец Прия вызвала Рамону. Это был козырь в рукаве индианки:

\- Доктор Новицки, вы говорите, что мой клиент бросил вас на кровать, пытаясь изнасиловать, так?

\- Совершенно верно.

\- Я имею доказательства того, что вы лжёте под присягой. – Прия передала фотографии из номера Шелдона судье. – Ваша честь, эти фото были сделаны экспертами криминалистами, сразу после их приезда. Как вы видите. Это та самая кровать, на которой мой подзащитный, якобы, пытался изнасиловать потерпевшую, а она с ним боролась. Я вижу, что эта кровать идеально заправлена, без единой складочки. Вот я и удивляюсь. Как можно бороться на этой самой кровати и не помять её ни на грамм.

В зале опять послышался ропот. Рамона поняла, что проиграла.

Это было первое уголовное дело адвоката Прии Кутрапали, которое она с блеском выиграла.

\- Господа присяжные заседатели, огласите свой вердикт: - произнёс судья.

\- Невиновен, по всем пунктам! – торжественно зачитал вердикт председатель.

Шелдон прижал ладони к лицу и зарыдал.


	18. Глава 17 Исповедь и расплата

**Глава 17. Исповедь и расплата.**

\- Моё место, я скучал по тебе – Шелдон погладил диванную подушку, прежде, чем опуститься на неё. Поёрзав на ней секунду, физик прислонился к спинке дивана и расслабился.

Всё вокруг него казалось каким-то другим, после долгого отсутствия. Сама квартира, мебель, запах. Но это была его квартира, а не шестиметровая камера. Он был дома. Он был свободен. А главное, он был с Эми. Шелдон посмотрел в сторону бывшей комнаты Леонарда, где Эми укладывала спать измученного ребёнка. Шелдон был благодарен ей за то, что уговорила друзей и семью оставить их наедине этим вечером. Это удалось с трудом, так как все были решительно настроены, закатить крутую вечеринку в честь Шелдона. Посмотрев на часы, он вспомнил, про очередной эпизод Доктора Кто, включив телевизор, физик нашел нужный канал. Посмотрев сериал минут, пять, Шелдон поймал себя на мысли, что он не восхищается, как прежде, безумными выходками теледоктора. Можно было сказать, что он перерос самого себя. Тяжело вздохнув, физик выключил телевизор.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – услышал он голос Эми, которая всё это время наблюдала за ним.

\- Я не знаю. Всё как-то изменилось, Эми – Шелдон похлопал по дивану, приглашая девушку присесть рядом. Эми присела и мягко поцеловала его в губы. Шелдон углубил поцелуй, но внезапно напрягся и отстранился.

\- Извини, Эми, я не знаю, что случилось. Наверное, я не готов к близости. Может позже. Мы можем просто обняться?

\- Конечно, я всё понимаю. Ты отвык от меня….

\- Нет, Эми, не говори так – перебил он её – мы не виделись почти четыре года, но это не помешало мне наброситься на тебя, при первой же встрече, там в Лондоне. Чёрт, ненавижу этот город. Он теперь в моём списке врагов.

\- У тебя есть список врагов?!

\- Да, я его начал составлять ещё в детстве. Кстати, ты в нём тоже была, когда я думал, что ты избавилась от ребёнка и уехала от меня.- Эми подняла брови, физик засуетился – Но,… но… я сразу исключил тебя, когда узнал правду. Теперь там, на первом месте эта… даже имя называть не хочу.

\- Не называй, я поняла. Ну что, обнимашки? – Эми распахнула руки для объятий. Но Шелдон не спешил.

\- Давай, лучше я приму душ и потом обнимемся перед сном? – Шелдон встал и отвёл глаза. Эми насторожилась.

\- Хорошо, сделаем, как ты скажешь. Иди в душ, я приготовлю чай с ромашкой.

\- Почему с ромашкой?! – удивился физик.

\- Ты явно чем-то расстроен. Но не хочешь поделиться со мной. Из-за этого я тоже расстроена. Значит, нам нужен чай с ромашкой.

\- Эми, - Шелдон снова сел – я озадачен.

\- Поделись со мной, пожалуйста, вместе мы найдём выход.

\- Хорошо, но обещай, что не обидишься.

\- Я не обижусь. Я не могу обидеться на тебя.

\- Я не знаю, что со мной не так. Раньше одного прикосновения твоих губ было достаточно, чтобы я сразу был готов….Ты понимаешь, о чём я говорю?

\- Конечно, я всегда понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, Шелдон. Ты не почувствовал возбуждения и это напугало тебя.

Шелдон кивнул. Он снова отвёл глаза от своей девушки, чувствуя, что разочаровал её:

\- Я сломался, Эми, тюрьма сломала меня.

\- Но, я думаю, что сломано, всегда можно починить – Эми повернула голову Шелдона к себе и нежно чмокнула его в щёку:

\- Всё будет хорошо, Шелдон. А сейчас марш в душ и спать.

Шелдон стоял под тёплыми струями воды, вспоминая, как принимал душ в тюрьме. Эти обнажённые голые тела мужчин, их похотливые взгляды в его сторону и постоянный свист и у-лю-лю-канья, из-за которых он чувствовал себя, как шлюха на панели. Шелдон вспомнил трансвестита с женской грудью и мужскими гениталиями. Шелдон не мог оторвать глаз от этой аномалии. Чем привлёк внимание этого существа. Когда Шелдон промывал глаза, от попавшего в них шампуня, трансвестит воспользовался моментом, тихо прошмыгнув к нему, и потёрся своим задом о гениталии физика. Чем вызвал дикий хохот криминалитета. Шелдона постоянно пытались затащить в тёмный уголок и изнасиловать. Если бы не помощь Стивена Джексона, они так бы и поступили. После всех этих воспоминаний Шелдону стало плохо, тошнота подступила к горлу, выскочив из душа, он склонился над унитазом, но рвоты не было. Шелдон почувствовал, что его трогают, и оглянулся, вокруг стояли голые мужские тела, размахивая перед его носом своими пенисами. Физик вскочил на ноги и попятился назад. Вскоре он оказался прижатым к стене. Голые тела были всё ближе и ближе. Шелдон закрыл глаза руками, сползая по стене на пол. Он чувствовал их причиндалы у своего лица. Слышал тяжёлые вздохи похоти и шлепки мастурбирующих мужчин. Кто-то колотил его пенисом по лицу. Шелдон умолял о пощаде:

\- Нет, не надо! – Кричал он. – Помогите, кто-нибудь помогите!

\- Шелдон! Шелдон! Успокойся! Это я Эми! Шелдон! Любимый, всё будет хорошо. Слушай мой голос. Всё кончилось, дорогой.

Физик открыл, зажмуренные глаза и, сквозь слёзы увидел образ своей возлюбленной. Он громко зарыдал и уткнулся лицом ей в грудь. Эми крепко обняла своего измученного парня. Так они и сидели на полу в ванной, слегка покачиваясь. Рыдания сотрясали голое тело Шелдона ещё некоторое время. Эми запела ему про котёнка, понемногу он успокоился, лишь изредка всхлипывая.

\- Шелдон, пойдём, я отведу тебя в кровать.

Эми помогла Шелдону подняться на ослабшие ноги и повела в спальню. Достав из комода пижаму, она помогла ему одеться и, взбив подушку, уложила своего парня в постель.

\- Эми не уходи – прошептал он – я боюсь один. Я не хочу быть один, прошу, не уходи от меня, никогда.

\- Никогда. Я не уйду от тебя. Помнишь «я это ты, ты это я»

\- Помню. Спой мне ещё раз про котёнка, пожалуйста.

\- Конечно, любимый, но сначала выпей чай – Эми улыбнулась и подала ему чашку.

Шелдон пил, не сводя с неё глаз. Эми сразу утонула в этом синем океане. Она так скучала по этим глазам. Шелдон передал ей пустую чашку. Эми поставила её на тумбочку и легла рядом с Шелдоном. Он поднялся над ней и поцеловал. Сначала нежно, но вскоре углубил поцелуй. Эми обняла его, отдаваясь чувству страсти, в животе снова резвились бабочки. Продолжая целовать лицо и шею девушки, Шелдон вскарабкался на неё, раздвигая ноги своими бёдрами. Руки мяли её грудь. Эми застонала, предвкушая жаркий акт любви, но Шелдон снова отстранился. Он плюхнулся на свою подушку, закрыв ладонями своё лицо.

\- Прости, Эми, я не могу. Почему я не могу возбудиться? Я ведь мечтал об этом моменте. Что со мной случилось?

\- Не волнуйся, всё наладится. Просто тебе нужно немного времени – ответила слегка разочарованная Эми. – Надо подождать.

\- Спасибо тебе, за то, что веришь в меня.

\- Пожалуйста, Шелдон, давай спать. У нас был трудный день.

Эми проснулась, услышав своё имя. Включив ночник и одев очки, она поняла, что Шелдону снится сон. И не простой сон, эротический. Он стонал её имя, делая непроизвольные движения бёдрами. Под одеялом, чётко вырисовывалась большая выпуклость. Эми почувствовала возбуждение и желание дотронуться до неё. Набравшись мужества, положила руку на его мужественность и слегка сжала пальцы. Шелдон застонал и всунул своё хозяйство ей в руку, увеличивая амплитуду движения бёдрами. В лунном свете она увидела его лицо. Глаза крепко закрыты, ноздри расширены, дыхание прерывистое и частое.

\- Эми - прошептал физик, облизнув губы – детка, сожми сильнее. Шелдон снова облизнулся. Она обожала, когда он облизывал свои губы, он был чертовски красив в эти моменты. Эми сжала сильнее. Шелдон ускорил движения и, прикусив нижнюю губу, зарычал во сне. Эми сунула другую руку в трусики, доставляя удовольствие и себе. Она достигла оргазма в тот самый момент, что и Шелдон. Почувствовав, что его пижамные брюки начали промокать, Эми медленно убрала свою руку. Только она прикрыла глаза, чтобы погрузиться в сон, Шелдон пошевелился. Эми поняла, что он проснулся и притворилась спящей, подглядывая за ним из-под опущенных ресниц.

Шелдон откинул одеяло и коснулся мокрых штанов: «блядь» - тихо сказал он, поднимаясь с кровати и, направляясь к комоду за другой пижамой. Взяв новый комплект, Шелдон пошёл в ванную. Пока он был там, Эми уснула.

Шелдон обмыл свои гениталии в раковине и надел чистую пижаму, бросив грязную в корзину для белья. Выйдя из ванной, он прошёл мимо своей спальни и открыл дверь в детскую. Присев у кровати Стивена, физик стал рассматривать сына. Тот глубоко спал, обнимая плюшевую обезьянку, лишь изредка подёргивались длинные ресницы. Шелдон почувствовал гордость за себя. Он был творцом этого маленького чуда. Физик прижал свои губы к щеке сына, вдохнув знакомый запах пломбира и пошёл к себе в комнату. Тихо, чтобы не разбудить Эми, он проскользнул под одеяло. Повернувшись к ней, он заметил, что она не сняла очки. Усмехнувшись, Шелдон их снял и положил на тумбочку. Машинально он выключил ночник, даже не подумав, почему, собственно он был включён. Шелдон поцеловал Эми в губы и заснул, лишь только его голова оказалась на подушке.

\- Папочка, папочка проснись... – услышал Шелдон тонкий голосок над своим ухом и лёгкое прикосновение к своей руке.

\- Тревога! Тревога! – Шелдон вскочил как ошпаренный, сильно испугав ребёнка.

Стивен отпрыгнул от отца и бросился на кухню, где Эми готовила завтрак, громко крича по дороге: - Мама! Мамочка! Спаси меня!

Эми поймала сына и подняла его на руки. Гладя его по голове, она пыталась успокоить малыша.

\- Тише, тише малыш, расскажи, что случилось?

\- Папа… - рыдал Стивен – он закричал на меня! Я испугался, о-о-очень.

\- Не плач, сынок, папа не хотел тебя пугать, я уверена. Он просто сам пугается, если его внезапно разбудить. Может это и произошло?

\- Мамочка, я не хотел пугать папу, но он не просыпался. Я просто потряс его за руку… - ребёнок не успокаивался.

Эми прижала его к груди и пошла, открывать дверь, услышав громкий стук. На пороге стояла мать Шелдона.

\- Это, что за слёзки такие?- Спросила она, принимая внука к себе на руки. Обратившись к Эми, она спросила:

\- Что, произошло?

\- Шелдон напугал его. Побудь со Стивеном, я посмотрю как там он. Эми пошла в спальню. Открыв дверь, она увидела Шелдона, свернувшегося клубком, на кровати. Эми присела рядом и провела рукой по его волосам. Физик напрягся под её рукой, но поняв, что это Эми, расслабился.

\- Эми, как Стивен? Я испугал его. Я не хотел, не злись на меня, пожалуйста.

\- Я не злюсь, Шелдон. Ты не хотел, я понимаю. Это я виновата, что послала его разбудить тебя. Давай вставай, пойдем завтракать. Я сварила твою любимую овсянку… без ничего. – Эми легко похлопала его по плечу.

\- Спасибо, Эми, но я боюсь выходить. Вдруг Стивен возненавидел меня? – Шелдон умоляюще посмотрел на свою девушку.

\- Не говори глупости, он твой сын и простит тебя. Он больше расстроен из-за того, что напугал тебя. Давай Шелдон, пойдём. Там твоя мама пришла. Она сильно переживала за тебя.

Шелдон вздохнул, поднимаясь с кровати. Успокоившись немного, он остановил девушку в дверях:

\- Эми, спасибо за то, что ты моя девушка… и за то, что подарила мне сына.

\- О, Шелдон… - Эми подошла к нему и нежно поцеловала в губы.

Когда они вышли в гостиную, Шелдон направился к матери и обнял её: - Вот видишь, Шелли, - произнесла Мэри – я всегда верила, что Господь будет на твоей стороне. Хвала ему за твоё освобождение.

\- Может было бы лучше отблагодарить Прию?

\- Кстати о ней – вспомнила Мэри, она уже получила подарок в лице нашего Джорджи.

\- Что?! Прия и Джордж?! Не в жизни бы не поверил, что она опустится до такого кретина.

\- Следи за ртом, Шелли. Это в тюрьме ты нахватался этого жаргона? Смотри, как бы мне не пришлось вымыть твой рот отбеливателем – пожурила сына, Мэри.

Эми позвала всех завтракать. Шелдон взял свою кашу и пошёл на своё место, где сидел его сын, дрыгая ногами:

\- Стивен, это моё место – строго сказал Шелдон, подняв брови в подтверждении сказанного.

\- Нет, моё – твёрдо заявил ребёнок, уставившись на отца своими огромными синими глазами. Шелдон растерялся. Он оглядел комнату, выискивая, куда можно присесть. Физик не хотел перечить сыну, которого заставил плакать несколько минут назад.

Вмешалась Эми:

\- Стивен, помнишь, что я говорила тебе по поводу места папы?

\- Я помню, мамочка.

\- И что же, я говорила?

\- Когда папа будет дома, то я освобожу его место…

\- И… что ты сейчас сделаешь?

\- Ну, ладно, ладно я подвинусь – ответил малыш, освобождая место.

\- Хороший мальчик – улыбаясь, сказала Эми. Шелдон уселся на место и, повернувшись к сыну, произнёс:

\- Спасибо, что уступил мне место и прости за то, что напугал тебя. Я не хотел, сынок. – Шелдон сам этого не ожидал. Он впервые назвал Стивена сыном. И это было хорошо. Шелдон улыбнулся и принялся за еду.

\- Где ты провела сегодняшнюю ночь, мама? – внезапно спросил физик.

\- В отеле с Мисси. Ты даже не представляешь, что это девчонка сделала. Она сбежала из номера, вместе с тем индийским пареньком, Раджешем, кажется? Прямо посреди ночи, пока её брат зажигал с Прией. Как бы эти двое не стали нашей роднёй.

\- Мама, а что они зажигали? Петарды, что-ли? - Эми рассмеялась, чем смутила Шелдона. Мэри закатила глаза.

\- Шелли, не будь таким прямолинейным. Слова могут иметь и другие значения – ответила Мэри и, сменив тему спросила:

\- Я хотела бы отвезти Стивена в Техас на лето. Вы двое не против? Ему надо познакомиться с прабабушкой и всем кланом Куперов. – наступила очередь Шелдона закатывать глаза.

\- Мама, ты просто хочешь похвастаться своим внуком. Ведь так?

\- А что в этом плохого? Я в жизни бы не подумала, что первый мой внук будет от тебя, Шелли.

\- Это почему? Я нормальный взрослый мужчина, имеющий гениталии. Почему я не имею право на производство потомства. Мои гениталии функциональны и приятны на вид.

Эми прыснула своим напитком, глоток которого она сделала и, закашлялась.

\- О, дорогая, с тобой всё в порядке? – заволновалась Мэри.

\- Да, вполне – откашлявшись, ответила девушка.

\- Ну, я жду вашего решения? Для вас тоже есть плюсы. Вам необходимо побыть вдвоём. Шелдону надо приспособиться к новой жизни. Вернуть работу. Да и тебе Эми, нужен отдых.

\- В принципе, я не против того, чтобы Стивен познакомился со всеми членами семьи – ответила Эми и, обратившись к Шелдону, спросила: - А что насчёт тебя, Шелдон?

\- Я хотел бы побыть с сыном – заныл он – и он не может носить твою фамилию. Он Купер, а не какой-то там Фаулер… - съехидничал физик.

\- Я Купер, я Купер - радостно закричал Стив и бросился на шею отца.

\- Ты хочешь дать ему своё имя?! – неуверенно спросила Эми.

\- Да, и тебе тоже…- слёзы навернулись на глазах нейробиолога.

\- Ну, вот опять, Эми, перестань плакать. Ты не хочешь за меня замуж?!

\- Я и мечтать не могла, Шелдон.

\- Тогда почему ты плачешь? – робко спросил физик.

\- Это слёзы счастья – ответила Эми и вытерла глаза салфеткой.

\- Я никогда не пойму вас, женщины – вздохнув, произнёс Шелдон и сделал глоток апельсинового сока.

\- Подожди, Шелли, ты только что сделал Эми предложение?! – вступила в разговор Мэри.

\- Нет, конечно, мама. Я просто узнал мнение Эми по этому поводу. Когда я сделаю ей предложение, она точно будет знать об этом, а не догадываться, как сейчас. Кстати я даю согласие на поездку своего сына в Техас. Но с одним условием. Ты ни на секунду не оставишь его без своего внимания. Это приемлемо?

\- Вполне – ответила Мэри – ангелы будут смотреть за ним и оберегать от напастей…

\- Не ангелы, мама, а ты – перебил мать Шелдон.

\- А я о чём говорю? Мимэй будет счастлива, познакомиться с твоим сыном, Шелли.

После завтрака Мэри повела внука в зоопарк и по магазинам, оставив Эми со своим сыном одних. Эми пошла на кухню мыть посуду. Физик сидел на диване, попивая клубничный Несквик, наблюдая за действиями девушки. Эми вымыла посуду и подошла вытереть стол. Когда она наклонилась, глаза Шелдона упали на её грудь, которая покачивалась при каждом её движении. Шелдон сглотнул, почувствовав напряжение в своих штанах. Эми вытерла кофейный столик за которым они завтракали и направилась к мойке. Шелдон заметил колыхание её бёдер. Его кадык дёрнулся. Эми протирала раковину, когда почувствовала, что руки Шелдона потирают её зад, постепенно перемещаясь к груди. Она почувствовала горячее дыхание над своим ухом, когда язык её парня скользнул по шее и стал облизывать мочку уха, слегка покусывая её. Шелдон прижал своё тело к спине Эми, расстёгивая блузку. Эми боялась пошевелиться, ощущая его руки, сжимающие сквозь шёлк бюстгальтера её соски. Шелдон начал тереться своей эрекцией об её задницу, крепко прижимаясь к девушке. Физик справился с блузкой и лифчиком за секунду и, бросив их на кухонную стойку, наклонил над ней свою женщину. Обнажённые груди Эми коснулись холодной поверхности стола, но ей было всё равно. Шелдон хотел её, а она хотела его, истекая соками желания. Эми услышала звук расстёгивающейся молнии и падающих брюк. Быстрые пальцы стащили с неё трусики и два пальца, девушка почувствовала в себе. Вскоре к ним присоединился третий. Эми застонала, когда Шелдон начал двигать ими, лаская клитор большим пальцем. Горячий член парня тыкался в её бёдра. Эми слегка раздвинула ноги и Шелдон всунул его между её ног, скользя между бёдрами девушки. Эми застонала. Шелдон не спешил заменять пальцы, на свой детородный орган внутри её тела. Пока нет. Он наслаждался своими качательными движениями, пригибая спину Эми ещё ниже, пока верхняя часть её тела не распласталась по кухонной стойке. Шелдон ускорился, слушая звук шлепков своих яичек о её бёдра.

Внезапно он представил себя на месте Эми и чёрный член афроамериканца, скользящего между его бёдер. Шлепки его яиц о его задницу. Тошнота подступила к горлу. Шелдон потерял свою эрекцию. Но он не мог оставить свою женщину неудовлетворённой. Не подавая вида, что всё очень плохо, он опустился на колени и заменил свои пальцы языком, имитируя половой акт. Пальцы продолжали ласкать клитор. Эми была в диком восторге, а Шелдон ждал, когда его причиндалы снова начнут работать. Свободной рукой, физик пытался поднять свой член мастурбацией. Но снова и снова в памяти всплывал этот чёртов чёрный член его сокамерника. Эми выкрикнула его имя и кончила в тот момент, когда язык физика переключился на её розовый бутон. Тело Эми сотрясалось от афтершоков. Она ждала, проникновения как обычно, но его не последовало. Смущённая девушка обернулась и увидела болезненно грустное разочарование на его лице.

\- Шелдон, почему ты не продолжаешь?

\- Эми, у меня проблема – проговорил он, отрывая Эми от стола и прижимая к себе – дисфункция… опять.

Шелдон опустил глаза, рассматривая пол. Он был очень разочарован в себе. Эми обняла своего мужчину и нежно провела ладонью по его щеке.

\- Но, у тебя было всё хорошо. Я чувствовала твою эрекцию. Шелдон скажи мне правду, что случилось. Я вижу, что проблема психологическая, а не физическая. У тебя есть возбуждение. Тебе снился сон, в котором мы занимались любовью – сказала она застёгивая лифчик.

\- Откуда ты можешь знать, что мне снилось? Ты что, какие-то датчики ко мне подключала, когда я спал?

\- Мне не пришлось бы этого делать. Это было видно визуально.

\- Да, ладно, Эми, мой сон мог быть о чём угодно…. – Шелдон не сдавался – Может мне снился… Леонард, например….

\- Значит, во сне ты трахал Леонарда? – раздражалась Эми – и Леонарда звали Эми?!

\- Упс… – произнёс Шелдон. Он снова открыл свой рот, чтобы возразить, но она не дала такой возможности, и он прикусил губу.

\- Ты стонал во сне моё имя, Шелдон, и так взмахивал бёдрами, что я думала, кровать сломается! Мне продолжать тебе рассказывать о том, как ты просил сжимать твой член посильнее! – Эми почти перешла на крик. – И сейчас, Шелдон, я знаю, ты хотел меня! У тебя, была эрекция, но по какой-то причине, ты не хочешь мне говорить, что с тобой произошло?!

\- Я не могу рассказать, Эми! – рявкнул он в ответ, застёгивая молнию на своих брюках, - И запомни на будущее. Никогда не смей повышать на меня голос!

Шелдон не дал Эми возможность ответить. Не глядя на неё, он схватил свою бежевую ветровку и вышел из квартиры, хлопнув дверью. Сбегая по лестнице, он, чуть не сбил с ног Пенни.

\- Шелдон! Ты куда? – крикнула ему вслед блондинка. Не дождавшись ответа, она зашла в квартиру 4А. То, что она увидела, ей совсем не понравилось. Эми лежала на диване и рыдала, кроме того, она была без блузки.

\- О, Боже, Эми, что случилось? Я принесу тебе воды – Пенни наполнила стакан водой, заметив на кухонной стойке белые трусики. Подумав о плохом, она спросила:

\- Эми, что он сделал с тобой?

\- Ничего, он ничего не сделал – всхлипывала Эми, делая глоток воды – в том-то и дело, Пенни, ничего.

\- Почему ты тогда плачешь и Шелдон вылетел отсюда, как сумасшедший? И почему твои трусики на столе? Эми, он изнасиловал тебя?

\- Нет, что ты?! – испугалась Эми – как тебе это в голову-то пришло? Ты же знаешь, что он не может причинить никому вреда. Дело в другом. Он не доверяет мне. Это больно.

\- Так, Эми, давай выкладывай, из-за чего весь сыр-бор?

\- Ладно, но обещай, что ты никому не расскажешь.

\- Конечно, ты же знаешь меня…

\- Да, знаю. Поэтому и пообещай, ни одной живой душе, Пенни. Иначе ты можешь погубить наши отношения. Никому Пенни! Даже Леонарду!

\- Раз это так серьёзно, то я обещаю.

\- Пенни, я не знаю, что с ним. Раньше он был секс богом, а теперь…. Он не может. Что-то в его голове, но я не пойму. Я не психолог.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что у него не стоит?

\- Нет. Шелдон возбуждается, но когда дело доходит до дела, то… у него падает – с трудом выговорила Эми.

\- Тааак, и ты на него наехала из-за этого?

\- Нет, не из-за этого, конечно. Я попросила его сказать, что с ним случилось. В этот момент он разозлился и ушёл.

\- Эми, ты сделала большую ошибку, что стала давить на Шелдона. Он сам тебе всё рассказал бы, когда был-бы готов. На Шелдона нельзя давить. – Внезапно Пенни замолчала, словно получив озарение – Послушай, может, его в тюрьме изнасиловали?

Эми бросила испуганный взгляд на блондинку, вспомнив поведение Шелдона в душе. Это был явно посттравматический синдром. Почему же она не определила это? Ведь мозги, её стихия.

\- О, Боже, Пенни, мне нужно найти Шелдона, немедленно! – Эми вскочила с дивана и, схватив телефон, стала набирать номер Шелдона. Телефон заиграл в квартире. В отчаяние, Эми опустилась на диван.

\- Пенни, у него нет ни телефона, ни денег. Хуже всего, что я не знаю, куда он может пойти.

\- Я пойду, скажу Леонарду, не переживай, мы обязательно его найдём.

Наступила ночь, Шелдон так и не появился. Эми, уложив ребёнка спать, колесила по городу, как и вся банда. Мэри осталась в квартире со Стивеном, ожидая сына. Проезжая мимо зоопарка, Эми увидела знакомую долговязую фигуру, одиноко сидевшую на автобусной остановке. Это было то место, где Эми наехала на него. Позвонив Пенни, нейробиолог дала всем отбой, сказав, что нашла Шелдона. Эми припарковалась и вышла из машины. Шелдон дрожал от холода. Согревая себя, он сцепил руки на груди замком, потирая предплечья ладонями. Эми тихо присела рядом и обняла своего парня.

\- Пойдём домой, ты совсем замёрз – девушка положила голову на его плечо.

\- Эми, я не знал куда идти. Это было место, которое я знал. Я заблудился и испугался, что если уйду отсюда, то совсем потеряюсь.

Эми нежно чмокнула его в щёку и взяла Шелдона за руку, поднимая его с места. Физик повиновался и пошёл с ней в машину. Не переставая дрожать, он посмотрел на Эми и спросил:

\- Ты сердишься на меня?

\- Нет, Шелдон, я сама виновата. Не стоило на тебя кричать. Я понимаю, что тебе нужно время и я дам тебе его столько, сколько понадобится. Прости меня, пожалуйста.

\- Нет, Эми, ты была права. Я должен тебе рассказать, что со мной произошло в тюрьме.

\- Шелдон, если ты не готов, то…

\- Я готов, мне нужна твоя помощь. Иначе сойду с ума. Сначала я должен предупредить тебя. Я пойму, если ты оставишь меня, после моего позора. – У Эми сжалось сердце. Шелдон продолжал – меня чуть не изнасиловали, Эми. Мой сосед афроамериканец. В первую же ночь, когда меня привезли в Пасадену. Два месяца назад. Я виноват перед тобой.

\- Ты не виноват. Виноват тот мужик. Только не ты.

-Я тоже. Ведь мне сначала даже понравилось. Правда я думал, что это была ты… во сне. Я не знаю, что произошло бы, если я не проснулся бы в тот момент. А сегодня, когда мой пенис был между твоих ног, я вдруг вспомнил его член между моими бёдрами. И себя, прижатого к кровати под ним. Мне никогда не было так страшно, Эми. – Шелдон заплакал. Эми прижала его голову к своей груди.

\- Шелдон, ты должен пойти в полицию. Нельзя оставлять это без внимания. Он должен понести наказание.

\- Нет, Эми, не должен. Я не буду заявлять на него. Я разобрался с ним. Можно сказать, что мы подружились даже.

\- Я тебя не понимаю. Он хотел изнасиловать тебя, а ты простил?

\- Да. Если бы не он, меня бы насиловали каждый день. Ты посмотри на моё лицо, Эми. Представляешь, что было бы со мной. Я даже был симпатичней того трансвестита, а его имели каждый день, по несколько раз. Правда, ему это явно нравилось. Даже мне он подставлял свой зад.

Эми не верила своим ушам. Её милый Шелдон подвергался таким издевательствам, а она ничего не знала. Теперь, зная, всё равно ничего не могла сделать. Только утешить. Она медленно наклонилась к его лицу и поцеловала. Мягкие губы Шелдона расступились, и Эми почувствовала его горячий язык в своём рту. Они долго целовались в машине. Руки Шелдона блуждали по её телу, подбираясь к интимным частям тела. Внезапно Эми остановила, возбуждённого физика.

\- Шелдон, давай не будем торопиться. Я думаю, что тебе нужно время. Поехали домой – Эми завела машину, стараясь не обращать внимание, на его торчащие в области гениталий, брюки. Шелдон разочарованно откинулся на спинку сидения, поправляя своё хозяйство. Эми чмокнула его в щёку и тронулась с места.

Приехав домой, Эми заглянула в детскую, где спал малыш с Мэри в обнимку. Эми улыбнулась этой идиллии и пошла, заваривать чай. Шелдон отправился в душ. Он не выходил, хотя его время давно вышло. Эми заволновалась и вошла, думая, что у него опять проблемы. Девушка закрыла за собой дверь и тихо позвала его. Шелдон не услышал её из-за шума воды. Зато Эми услышала его. Она сразу поняла, чем занимался её парень за занавеской. Она не стала зря терять время и быстро разделась, услышав своё имя. Медленно отодвинув занавеску, она увидела Шелдона стоящего к ней спиной, яростно накачивающего свой член. Он до сих пор не замечал её присутствия. Эми нежно обняла его сзади, скрестив свои руки на его груди. Шелдон вздрогнул. Прекратив свои действия, он взглянул на неё почти чёрными от похоти глазами.

\- Эми?! Что ты тут делаешь?

\- Я решила помочь тебе – произнесла она, вставая перед ним на колени – расслабься, Шелдон, продолжай представлять меня. Это я, твоя Эми. А ты мой, Шелдон, больше никто не прикоснётся к тебе кроме меня – чувственно сказала Эми, охватывая губами его горячий от перевозбуждения член.

Шелдон закрыл глаза от блаженного прикосновения. Его руки закопались в её волосах.

\- Моя Эмиии… - прошептал он, отдаваясь приятному ощущению.

Эми сильно сжала головку губами и засосала её. Шелдон издал звериный рык. Положив руку на основание его члена, девушка засунула его как можно глубже, захватив свободной рукой яички, мягко массировала их. Шелдон отодвинул её голову от себя и снова придвинул обратно. Его тело задрожало от вожделения:

\- Эмииии… любимая… моя… быстрее…. О, Господи… так хорошо…

Эми старалась, как могла, пытаясь заглотить плоть своего мужчины, как можно глубже. Шелдон открыл глаза и наблюдал за ней. Ему нравилось то, что он видел. Его милая Эми была чертовски хороша в фелляции.

\- Эмиии… я хочу тебя… всю… - тяжело дыша, произнёс он – иди ко мне….

Эми вынула орган своего парня изо рта и возбуждённым голосом прошептала, облизывая его яички: - Не сегодня, Шелдон, просто наслаждайся… - она снова взяла его в рот, продолжая поступательно вращательные действия, всё быстрее и быстрее.

Шелдон не мог больше контролировать себя и поддался нахлынувшему оргазму. Струя спермы оросила горло его женщины. Эми проглотила её, продолжая медленно сосать, отчего тело её друга периодически вздрагивало. Вскоре она тихо выпустила член изо рта. Шелдон помог ей встать на ноги и крепко обнял, целуя лицо своей возлюбленной.

\- Эми, это было чудесно, спасибо тебе…

\- Не за что, доктор Купер, обращайтесь, если что – сказала Эми и хихикнула.

\- Непременно, доктор Фаулер – сказал Шелдон и тихонько укусил её за кончик носа.

\- Ой! – вскрикнула Эми и шлёпнула Шелдона по заднице.

\- Ну, всё, хулиганка, месть это блюдо, которое подают обнажённым. Я припомню,… а теперь спать…


	19. Глава 18 Обиды и гормоны

**Глава 18. Обиды и гормоны.**

\- Привет мама, как долетели? – нетерпеливо спросил Шелдон, который несколько часов бродил по своей квартире, ожидая прибытие самолёта с его сыном в аэропорте Хьюстона.

\- Всё в порядке, Шелли, не волнуйся. Твой сын герой. Он совсем не боится летать – ответила Мэри. - Потом созвонимся, надо забрать багаж. О, и я вижу мимэй. Как мило, что она приехала за нами. Кстати твой непутёвый брат и Мисси проспали весь полёт.

Вымотались бедняжки, занимаясь этой индийской камапутрой…

\- Камасутрой, мама. Камасу́тра - древнеиндийский трактат, посвящённый теме камы — сферы чувственной, эмоциональной жизни, вожделения и любви. «Камасутра» опирается на многочисленные предшествующие труды в области камашасты — учения о каме и, благодаря своей полноте и систематичности, многими рассматривается как основополагающий труд в этой области в санскритской литературе….

\- Бла-бла-бла…. Шелдон тебе не кажется, что аэропорт не самое лучшее место для лекций? Я позвоню, когда мы устроимся дома.

\- Мама, подожди, ты не забыла плюшевую обезьянку Стивена. Он не сможет без неё заснуть?

\- Не забыла, Шелли. Не надо вести себя, как курица наседка. Всё будет хорошо с твоим ребёнком.

\- Спасибо, мама. Передай Стиву, что я люблю его и тебя тоже.

\- Хорошо, мы тоже тебя любим. Да, чуть не забыла. Сходи в Калтех и верни свою работу. До свидания, дорогой. – Мэри отключила телефон.

Шелдон сел на диван, не зная, чем себя занять. Эми была на работе. Стивен в Техасе. Он на свободе, которую ждал последние два месяца и теперь не знал, что с ней делать. Играть одному в видеоигры не хотелось, а Леонард был на работе. Пенни тоже. Можно было сделать уборку, но у Эми была идеальная чистота. Наконец он решил. Надев куртку, он направился в магазин комиксов. Надо было наверстать пропущенные выпуски любимых супергероев.

Войдя в магазин, он увидел, широко улыбающегося Стюарта Блума.

\- Привет Шелдон! – радостно поприветствовал он своего приятеля – давненько не виделись. Где пропадал?

\- В тюрьме – коротко ответил физик – даже не могу поверить, что ты не знал. Ведь в нашей социальной группе сплетни распространяются со скоростью света.

\- Ну, конечно – ответил разочарованный хозяин магазина – кто я такой, чтобы делиться со мной такой важной информацией. Так за что тебя арестовали?

\- Я не хочу говорить об этом. Но если тебе любопытно, то спроси у своей девушки, Рамоны. Уж она не пропустит не одной детали, рассказывая о том, как я пытался изнасиловать её.

\- Что? Ты, правда, это сделал?!

\- Если бы я это сделал, то сейчас не разговаривал бы с тобой, а читал новый выпуск Флэша на тюремной койке. Да, Стюарт, прошу прощения, что назвал её твоей девушкой. Рамона сказала, что бросила тебя.

\- Она сказала, что бросила меня? Не могу поверить. Это не правда. Мы по-прежнему вместе.

\- О, ну тогда соболезную тебе. Я хочу дать хороший совет. Беги, пока не поздно. Как я понял, она опять попытается добраться до меня, через тебя.

\- Не льсти себе, Шелдон. Ты ей не нужен. Она любит меня.

\- Боюсь, ты сильно ошибаешься Стюарт….

\- А, я понял, ты просто ревнуешь – перебил Стюарт.

\- Ну, ты и кретин. Я пытаюсь предостеречь тебя от будущих страданий. Но если ты не хочешь, чтож мне всё равно. Это твоя жизнь.

Купив новый комикс, физик направился к выходу, столкнувшись в дверях с Рамоной. От неожиданности Шелдон отпрянул от неё как от чумы и постарался как можно быстрее ускользнуть, но Рамона остановила его.

\- Шелдон, я хочу поговорить с тобой. Мы можем уйти отсюда?

\- Ошибаешься Рамона, что мне доставит удовольствие разговор. Если я когда-нибудь буду говорить с тобой, то только при свидетелях – прошипел Шелдон и громко добавил – Стюарт твоя девушка хочет поговорить со мной в твоём присутствии. Ты можешь подойти?

\- Шелдон, я просто хочу попросить прощение за то, что сделала с тобой, но мне было больно видеть тебя с другой. Я люблю тебя, Шелдон.

\- Кого ты любишь? Я не расслышал – спросил подошедший в это время Стюарт.

\- Тебя. Я сказала Шелдону, что люблю только тебя.

\- Он, что приставал к тебе?

Шелдон закатил глаза и вышел из магазина. В это время подъехал автобус. Физик вскочил в него и отправился в Калтех. Он решил, что пора вернуть работу.

\- Президент Сиберт, я думаю, что вы неправильно меня поняли. Я сказал, что вы не можете уволить меня. Я не сделал ничего плохого.

\- Понимаете ли вы, доктор Купер, что репутация нашего университета пострадает, если вы вернётесь. Мы не можем этого позволить.

\- Меня посадили по ложному обвинению, в конце концов! – Шелдон был в ярости. Он не ожидал такого приёма. После стольких лет работы здесь, его просто вышвырнули как собаку, с которой наигрались.

\- Я понимаю это. Вы оказались невиновны, но всё же ваша репутация сильно подмочена.

\- Ну, тогда мне придётся обратиться в комиссию по правам человека. Я не оставлю это. Вы знаете меня.

\- Вы угрожаете, доктор Купер?!

\- Да!

\- Хорошо, Шелдон. Честно говоря, я был против того, чтобы вас уволили. Но совет директоров решил иначе.

\- Тогда передайте вашему совету, пусть они сосут, когда я буду получать свою нобелевскую премию. А я её точно получу, вот увидите! – разъярённый физик выбежал из кабинета Сиберта, громко хлопнув дверью.

\- Скоты! – кричал Шелдон, ворвавшись в кабинет Леонарда, очень напугав маленького физика – как они посмели уволить меня? Меня, самого Шелдона Купера!

\- Шелдон, успокойся и расскажи в чём дело? – спросил Леонард, усаживая друга в кресло и, подавая ему бутылку с водой.

\- Что мне делать, Леонард? – спросил Шелдон, закончив рассказ о разговоре с президентом Сибертом – мне нужна работа. У меня теперь семья. Мне нужны деньги, чтобы они ни в чём не нуждались.

\- Шелдон, я тоже разговаривал насчёт тебя. Они подсунули вместо тебя Крипке. Шелдон у тебя есть возможность вернуться.

\- Ха! После того, что они сделали? - воскликнул Шелдон. Немного подумав, добавил – но, чисто из любопытства, чего для этого нужно сделать?

\- Всё очень просто – усмехнувшись, ответил Леонард – тебе нужно заткнуть Крипке за пояс…

\- Зачем? Боюсь, ты не в своём уме, Леонард – озабоченно сказал Шелдон.

\- Это такое выражение, Шелдон. Оно означает, что ты должен опередить Крипке с вычислениями. Он завис. Так что у тебя есть шанс….

\- Я понял! – торжественно произнёс Шелдон – я сделаю расчёты, а он останется в дураках. Умно, друг мой. Мой мозг скучал по работе. Так, где он «завис»?

Время пролетело очень быстро. Друзья снова работали вместе, наслаждаясь обществом и умом друг друга. Как в старые добрые времена. Они не заметили, что на улице было совсем темно. Их телефоны отключены и не мешали процессу.

\- Послушай, Шелдон, будет круто, если представить, что многомерный сверхтекучий сфероид имеет ту же отрицательную плотность энергии, как и пространство и время.

\- Молодец, Леонард, и если положить ньютоновскую гравитационную постоянную равную единице…. Но почему здесь так и разит черникой?

\- Никто не заставлял тебя пробовать маркеры на вкус. У тебя, кстати, весь язык синий.

\- Не будем об этом. Я вот подумал, что наша вселенная может быть поверхностью многомерной криогенной жидкости.

\- Офигеть, Шелдон, это гениально!

\- Да, знаю – постучав по своей голове, Шелдон добавил – лампочка в этой духовке невероятно яркая. Так, что Нобелевка у нас в кармане. А пока ты спал на своём столе, я не только сделал расчёты, но и напечатал статью. О… и я знаю, как эффективно зарезать ультрафиолет…. – Шелдон подлетел к доске и начал яростно писать на ней новые уравнения.

\- О- о, - взглянув на часы, сказал Леонард – уже час ночи, Шелдон. Девочки, наверное, волнуются. Поехали домой…

\- Ну, Леонард, ещё минуууточкууу – взмолился высокий физик, бросив щенячий взгляд на маленького – я почти закончил. Нам надо первыми опубликовать статью. Всегда есть возможность, что Крипке, гипотетически, упадёт в душе, ударится головой и на него снизойдёт озарение. В виде решения уравнения….

\- Ну, ладно – вздохнул Леонард – давай покончим с этим.

Через два часа они, наконец, закончили и, кликнув вместе мышкой, отправили свою работу в долгое плавание к берегам нобелевской премии.

Было почти пять утра, когда Шелдон вернулся домой. Эми сладко спала на диване в гостиной. Видимо она уснула, пока ждала его.

Шелдон не знал, что делать. Закутать её пледом и пойти спать? Это не по-джентльменски. Будить было жалко. Поразмышляв секунды две, Шелдон принял единственно верное решение. Переодевшись в пижаму, он устроился рядом. Поцеловав её нежную щёку, он уплыл в иллюзию сотворения чёрных дыр, которые поглощают бедного Крипке, вместе с советом директоров, разрывая их на атомы мощной силой своей гравитации.

Эми проснулась в шесть, плотно прижатой к спинке дивана. Открыв глаза, она обнаружила, что руки и ноги парня крепко обхватили её, не давая никакой возможности вылезти из-под него. Голова Шелдона покоилась с ней на одной подушке. Физик спал с самодовольной улыбкой на лице. Это выглядело очень мило, но Эми нуждалась в срочном мочеиспускании. Кое-как она всё-таки выбралась и поспешила в туалет. Освободившись, девушка вышла на кухню. Проходя мимо календаря и, кинув на него мимолётный взгляд, осознание ударило её по голове. Она не помнила, когда у неё была последняя менструация. Эми быстро сделала расчёты в голове и пришла к выводу, что последний половой акт у них был в самолёте по пути из Лондона. Прошло два месяца. Ноги подкосились, и она плюхнулась на бежевое кресло рядом с диваном. Она не хотела снова проходить через это. Что, если Шелдон отвергнет её снова. С другой стороны, он поцеловал её живот, перед тем как его забрали полицейские. Эми была в смятении. Посмотрев на своего парня, она увидела, что тот сладко спит, пуская слюни на подушку. Она любила наблюдать за его сном. Шелдон выглядел как дитя в этот момент. «Дитя, у которого скоро будет второй ребёнок» - подумала Эми. Но была ещё большая проблема, как сказать об этом Шелдону? Что скажет он?

Эми пошла в спальню и оделась. Проскользнув мимо спящего физика, она выскользнула за дверь.

Вернувшись из аптеки, Эми обнаружила, что Шелдон даже не пошевелился. Девушка достала из сумки все десять тестов и пошла в туалет. Через некоторое время, когда тесты показали положительно, она вышла из ванной в полной прострации.

Приготовив завтрак, Эми посмотрела на часы. Была суббота и почти шесть тридцать, что значило, скорое начало Доктора Кто. Включив телевизор, девушка устроилась смотреть сериал, с чашкой чая, поглядывая на своего мужчину. Словно почувствовав на себе её взгляд, Шелдон открыл глаза.

\- Доброе утро, Эми – пролепетал он, поднимая себя в вертикальное положение.

\- Доброе утро – вздохнула Эми – а может и не доброе. От тебя зависит.

\- Извини, мне надо было позвонить, но я так был поглощён работой, что совсем забыл.

\- Я принимаю, твои извинения. Но обещай, что будешь предупреждать, хорошо?

\- Согласовано – ответил Шелдон, вставая с дивана. Он отправился на кухню за порцией своего завтрака. Устроившись на диване поудобнее, они погрузились в мир Доктора Кто. Подкрепившись злаками, Шелдон неожиданно спросил:

\- Эми, куда ты ездила сегодня?

\- Откуда ты знаешь? Ты же спал – спросила Эми, не отводя глаз с экрана.

\- У меня вулканский слух, детка. Так куда?

\- В аптеку.

\- В такую рань?! Ты больна? – испугался физик.

\- Нет. Всё в порядке не волнуйся.

\- Так зачем ты ездила в аптеку? За тампонами? Говорил же, что надо было брать оптом….

\- За тестами, Шелдон! – не выдержав допроса, воскликнула Эми. Помолчав, она тихо добавила: - я делала тест на беременность.

Шелдон захлопал глазами и, подняв брови спросил:

\- Иии,… каковы результаты?

\- Положительно… все тесты положительно – ответила Эми, стараясь быть как можно спокойнее, хотя внутри всё перевернулось с ног на голову.

\- Это значит, что… - не унимался физик.

\- Что я ношу ещё одного ребёнка.

Шелдон закрыл лицо руками, выключив телевизор. Ему стало наплевать на Доктора Кто и его приключения. Шелдон молча сидел на диване, спрятав лицо в руках, переваривая информацию. У Эми возникло чувство дежавю. «О, нет, только не снова!» думала она, начиная паниковать. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди. Ладони вспотели. Эми приходилось вытирать их об юбку. Шелдон молчал, переваривая информацию. Ожидание было невыносимо.

\- Шелдон, - опасливо спросила Эми – почему ты молчишь? Ты не рад? Скажи хоть что-нибудь, или я сойду с ума.

\- Эми, я в замешательстве - ответил физик.

\- Я тоже – печально ответила Эми, опустив голову.

\- Я никак не могу придумать – продолжал физик – какое имя дать своей дочери.

\- Что?! – Эми не верила своим ушам – ты хочешь дочку?!

\- А что в этом удивительного? Сын-то у нас есть. Логично предположить, что следующей будет девочка.

\- Шелдон! – Эми бросилась в объятия любимого – Значит ты не против? Ты не бросишь меня? О, Боже, я так рада!

\- Эми, Эми, Эми – деловито произнёс физик – я ещё в самолёте знал, что ты понесёшь от меня ребёнка. Я же лучший во всём.

-Конечно, я ни сколько не сомневалась в этом – шептала Эми, оставляя быстрые поцелуи на его лице – Я так тебя люблю!

\- Знаю. - Гордо заявил Шелдон. – Я тоже люблю тебя, Эми.

\- Ты пойдёшь со мной в больницу? Мы послушаем, как бьётся его маленькое сердечко…

\- Её – поправил Шелдон – у нас девочка, Эми.

\- Почему ты так уверен, что у нас девочка? Это невозможно вычислить математически.

\- Я не вычислял. Просто знаю – Шелдон нежно поцеловал губы Эми и погладил её живот. Наклонившись к животу, он ласково произнёс: - привет моя малышка. Как ты поживаешь там, в мамином животике? – Шелдон мягко поцеловал живот своей девушки. Оторвавшись от него, он посмотрел в лицо Эми и сказал: - К слову о вычислениях, я думаю, что я и Леонард нащупали золотую жилу. Это будет бомбой в научном мире. Мы прославимся. Эми я, конечно, не уверен, но думаю, что это она… Моя Нобелевка! – Шелдон задрал подбородок от гордости за себя. Подумав, он добавил: - Нет, я уверен, что это Нобелевка!

\- О, Шелдон! Я так счастлива за тебя! И за Леонарда тоже. Какой сегодня чудесный день! Думаю, что это надо отпраздновать, как ты думаешь?

\- Я готов начаать прямо сейчаас… - понизив голос, пробормотал Шелдон, добавляя техасский акцент, от которого Эми сходила с ума.

Легко приподняв свою девушку, Шелдон усадил её к себе на колени и страстно стал её целовать, запуская руку Эми в лифчик. Они уже порядком возбудились, когда дверь в их квартиру распахнулась и влетела взъерошенная Пенни. Не замечая её присутствия, пара продолжала страстно целоваться. Пенни была в шоке от этого зрелища. Она не думала, что Шелдон на самом деле мог быть таким страстным. Тем временем поцелуи накалились до предела. Пенни услышала, как щёлкнула застёжка бюстгальтера, и Шелдон сжал грудь Эми.

Пенни попятилась назад к двери, не сводя глаз с влюблённых. Она почти была у цели, когда зацепила стоящую у двери чашу с ключами. Та с грохотом упала на пол и разбилась на мелкие осколки. Пара немедленно отстранилась друг от друга. Эми спрыгнула с колен Шелдона и Пенни увидела то, что не хотела бы видеть. Эрекция физика чуть ли не разрывала его штаны. Пенни прикрыла открытый рот рукой, в тот момент, когда Шелдон прикрыл своё возбуждение подушкой.

\- Ой, простите, я не знала, что вы.… Ой! – Покрасневшая Пенни не могла прийти в себя от увиденного.

\- Пенни! Что ты здесь делаешь? Постучаться не могла? – раздражённо сказал Шелдон, такой же красный, как Пенни.

\- Чего ты хотела, Пенни? – спокойно спросила Эми. Ей даже льстило, что их застукали в акте сладострастия, в отличие от её парня, который был явно раздражён этим событием.

\- Я пришла сказать, чтобы вы забрали Леонарда обратно.

\- Забрали куда? – спросил Шелдон.

\- Я не могу с ним больше жить. Вообще я не хочу видеть его, никогда! – обиженно сказала Пенни.

\- Он что, вещь? Чтобы забрать его, а потом вернуть? – Шелдон начинал злиться – наигралась и выбросила?

\- Я не играла с ним, Шелдон! Я люблю его, но он поступил со мной подло! – не унималась блондинка – он изменил мне. Я не намерена оставаться с ним.

\- Да ладно, ты обманываешь меня, Пенни. Хочу напомнить, что сегодня не первое апреля.

\- Я не шучу, вообще-то! Можешь спросить у своего друга! Он как раз собирает свои вещи.

\- Придётся нам потесниться, Шелдон. Мы не можем оставить его без жилья – вступила в разговор Эми.

\- Да, конечно. Эми ты святая. У тебя доброе сердце – ответил ей Шелдон - только где будут спать наши дети?

\- Мы что-нибудь придумаем, Шелдон. Я думаю это временно, пока мы не купим дом.

\- Дом?! Точно, молодец Эми, почему я сам не подумал об этом? Нам надо подумать о доме. Я хотел подумать об этом, но пока не понимал этого….

\- Ты обязательно бы подумал о доме, Шелдон. Я уверена в этом. Эми утешительно похлопала физика по плечу.

Пенни затошнило от этой сладкой сцены и, выскользнув за двери, она отправилась к себе. Через несколько минут в дверь постучал расстроенный Леонард с чемоданом в руке.

\- Входи, Леонард! – крикнул Шелдон – Будь как дома и….

\- Дети?! – в квартиру 4А снова залетела возбуждённая Пенни – Шелдон, ты сказал дети?!

\- Это то, что я сказал, Пенни. У тебя проблемы со слухом? – возмутился физик.

\- Нет, этого не может быть! – Пенни визжала как Корица Раджа – О, Мой Бог! Эми ты снова беременна?!

\- Да – смущённо ответила Эми – мы хотели объявить об этом попозже, но раз уж Шелдон проболтался, говорим сейчас. Я беременна и срок девять недель.

\- У нас будет девочка! – гордо вставил Шелдон. – Ой! Надо позвонить маме и мимэй, и твоей тёте Флоре, и…

\- Шелдон, остановись! – прикрикнула на него Эми – я не говорила тебе, но тётя Флора… умерла. Ещё до рождения Стивена. Я была в Лондоне и не смогла попрощаться с ней. Я до сих пор не могу простить себя за это.

\- Прости меня, Эми. Я не хотел расстраивать тебя – грустно сказал Шелдон.

\- Ничего, всё нормально Шелдон, я уже пережила эту потерю. Я очень тоскую по ней, но уже не больно. Ты же не знал, поэтому не расстроил меня – ответила Эми, поглаживая его по щеке.

\- Ну, тогда, если всё в порядке, нам надо закатить вечеринку по этому поводу – воскликнула Пенни.

\- Вообще-то, у нас есть ещё один повод для вечеринки – скромно вступил в разговор Леонард – Шелдон и я добились большого прорыва в наших исследованиях.

\- Ты с ума сошёл, Леонард. Это не прорыв, это то, что перевернёт все знания человечества о вселенной с ног на голову. Весь мир узнает, что вселенная совсем не такая, как все представляют. И это сотворили мы, круто, правда?

\- Я восхищаюсь твоей скромностью, Шелдон – саркастически сказала Эми.

\- Да, я такой! – обрадовался физик.

\- Шелдон, мне надо показывать табличку «сарказм», когда кто-то использует сарказм? – съязвил Леонард.

\- У тебя есть табличка «сарказм»? – спросил Шелдон, удивлённо подняв брови, отчего на его лбу образовались морщинки.

\- Нет у меня такой таблички, Шелдон – раздражённо ответил Леонард.

\- А ты напиши! – посоветовал Шелдон. Все закатили глаза, что не ускользнуло от Купера. Он ухмыльнулся и воскликнул: - БАЗИНГА!

\- Что ещё за «базинга» такая? – спросила Эми.

\- Это слово использует Шелдон, чтобы подчеркнуть свою шутку – объяснил Леонард. Немного помолчав, он грустно добавил: - Эми, Шелдон я поздравляю вас с будущим ребёнком. Я, правда, очень рад за вас, ребята. Теперь вам понадобится много места в квартире, поэтому мне придётся найти другое жильё.

\- Ты говоришь ерунду, впрочем, как и всегда – снисходительно заговорил Шелдон – дети будут со мной и Эми. А ты в своей старой комнате. Я думаю, что это ненадолго. Мы собираемся купить дом.

\- Шелдон, ты хорошо подумал – недоверчиво спросил Леонард – я не хочу стеснять вас. Эми, а ты не против этого?

\- Вообще-то я это предложила – ответила Эми и, усмехаясь, добавила – ты будешь работать няней. Базинга!

\- Моя девочка! – гордо произнёс Шелдон, целуя в губы свою девушку. – А теперь у нас на повестке дня последний вопрос. Что мы будем делать с вами двумя?

Леонард бросил взгляд на Пенни, полный сожаления и раскаяния.

\- Не смотри на меня так, Леонард! Я всё равно не прощу тебя.

\- А я бы хотела узнать – включилась в разговор Эми – из-за чего весь сыр-бор то?

\- Он целовался с другой девушкой – обиженно заявила Пенни – когда был в экспедиции в Северном море.

\- Ой, это, правда, Леонард? – спросил Шелдон – В то время, когда мы с Пенни утешали друг друга и переживали, что тебя сожрёт акула, или ещё хуже Кракен, бррр…. ты завёл интрижку на стороне?

\- Погоди, Шелдон, у меня вопрос – вставила ремарку Эми – что ты подразумеваешь под словами «утешали друг друга»?

\- Только то, что сказал. Нам очень не хватало Леонарда.

\- А поточнее… - не унималась Эми.

\- Мы играли в трёхмерные шахматы, много времени проводили вместе, ещё в видеоигры играли, ходили по магазинам, обнимались…. Да и ещё я видел её голой и щупал грудь Пенни…

\- ЧТО?! – в один голос воскликнули Эми и Леонард. Эми не смогла сдержать эмоций и убежала в спальню.

\- Я поговорю с ней – спокойно сказал Шелдон, совершенно не понимая, что сейчас произошло – наверное, это гормоны разыгрались от беременности.

Эми сидела на кровати и слёзы катились по её щекам. Она понимала, что это было давно. В то время она даже и не догадывалась о существовании доктора Купера. Но почему- то всё равно было обидно.

-Тук, тук, тук Эми?

-Тук, тук, тук Эми?

-Тук, тук, тук Эми?

\- Войди, Шелдон, - вытирая слезы, сказала Эми.

-Эми, я принёс тебе чай с ромашкой. Ты расстроена? – тихо спросил Шелдон. Он не понимал, что случилось, но чувствовал, что виноват.

\- Спасибо, Шелдон, поставь чашку на тумбочку. Я не знаю, почему я восприняла всерьёз твои слова. Мы тогда не были знакомы. Просто Пенни такая красивая, а я…. Мне собственно и предложить то тебе нечего. Я такая уродина по сравнению с ней.

Шелдон поставил чашку и сел рядом с Эми. Он нежно обнял, всхлипывающую девушку и прижал к себе.

\- Эми, ты не права. Никогда не говори о себе так. Для меня ты самая красивая девушка. Я говорю так не из-за того, что восхищаюсь твоим умом. Ты очень сильно привлекаешь меня физически. Я не только люблю тебя, но восхищаюсь и уважаю. Для меня нет никого прекрасней тебя. Ты мать моих детей и поэтому я чувствую себя важным и ответственным. Я хочу, и буду всегда заботиться о тебе и наших детях, чего бы мне это не стоило. Я хочу быть только с тобой. Всю жизнь. Помни, я это ты, ты это я.

Эми прижалась к своему мужчине и улыбнулась. Его слова упали на благодатную почву её души, дав облегчение и надежду на их общее счастливое будущее. Но один вопрос остался не решённым:

\- Шелдон – тихо произнесла Эми.

\- Ммм… - промычал физик, целуя её в шею.

\- Шелдон, подожди – Эми нежно отстранилась от него. Недовольный тем, что его прервали, Шелдон посмотрел на Эми туманным расфокусированным взглядом.

\- Я вообще доберусь, сегодня до твоего тела? – недовольно пробурчал он.

\- Сначала расскажи мне про Пенни. Тот момент, когда ты видел её голой и щупал грудь – Эми подняла брови и впиявилась своим изумрудным взглядом в похотливые глаза своего парня.

\- Ну, Эми, это не интересно – заныл физик, пытаясь вновь прильнуть к шее Эми.

\- Шелдон! – прикрикнула она на него.

\- Ладно… - недовольно пробубнил он – Пенни упала в ванной и вывихнула плечо, как я тогда, когда ты наехала на меня. Вот у меня всегда есть в наличии коврик с утятами в ванной. Ну, те утята, которые держат зонтики. Хотя я не могу понять, как можно держать зонтики без рук…

-Шелдон! Не увиливай! – Эми толкнула физика в плечо.

\- Ай! Больно же! - Физик схватился за плечо. Эми кинула на него гневный взгляд: - после того, как Пенни упала, она позвала меня на помощь. Леонарда же не было. Я зашёл в ванную, а Пенни лежала в ней, схватившись за плечо. А это больно, теперь-то я это знаю…

\- Шелдон, ещё раз попытаешься сменить тему, получишь в глаз – произнесла сквозь зубы Эми, показав физику для наглядности кулак.

\- Я больше не буду, только не бей меня! – взмолился испуганный Шелдон. Эми усмехнулась думая о том, каким разным он мог быть. Пугливым оленем в свете фар, во взаимодействии с людьми. Вожаком в волчьей стае, когда надо было отстаивать своё мнение. Хитрым лисом, когда убеждал окружающих в своей правоте. Изворотливым ужом, когда ему было неудобно в разговоре. Диким тигром в сексе, оберегающим свой прайд…

\- Дельфином… - внезапно поправил Шелдон.

\- Что? – вернулась из своих мыслей Эми – что ты сказал?

\- Я сказал дельфином… - Эми подозрительно посмотрела на своего парня – причём тут дельфины?

\- Ты сказала, что я как тигр в сексе, оберегающий свой прайд.

\- О, Боже я сказала это вслух?! – Эми покраснела.

\- Да, но это не совсем верно. Может в сексе я, и являюсь диким тигром. Но тигры не очень заботятся о своей семье. Дельфины напротив. Очень заботливые родители. А так же единственные млекопитающие, которые испытывают блаженство от секса. Ты как биолог должна это знать, Эми.

\- А как же обезьяны? Они тоже получают удовольствие во время секса.

\- И, да и нет. Обезьяны вступают в связь, только для продолжения рода. Да они наслаждаются актом. Даже мастурбируют, наблюдая за сношением других особей. Но дельфины…. Это другое, Эми, они могут вступать в связь с самкой просто для того, чтобы получить наслаждение. Был даже такой случай, когда выросший в неволе дельфин, влюбился в свою дрессировщицу и пытался вступить с ней в интимную близость.

\- Туше, Шелдон. Я сдаюсь. Но перейдём к Пенни. Ты говорил о том, что помог ей выбраться из ванной. Ты мог бы закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть её голой.

\- Я и закрыл. Но потом… открыл. Просто герой всегда подглядывает. Но я ничего не видел, кроме попы… и груди.

\- Хорошо. Но ты тискал её грудь. – Шелдон вздохнул и скривил губы на бок, словно пытался заглушить чувство стыда. Наконец он придумал, как вывернуться.

\- Мне это совсем не понравилось, Эми. Твоя грудь намного привлекательнее и умещается в моей ладони. Так как я и люблю.

\- Ну, ты и лис хитрющий – усмехнулась Эми – спасибо за комплимент конечно. Но у Пенни идеальная грудь. Я не могу сравниться с ней. Но это не отвечает на мой вопрос.

\- Мне пришлось помочь ей одеться. А так как мои глаза были закрыты, нечаянно схватился за её грудь. Мне пришлось ощупать её, так как не понял, за что я ухватился. Потом я отвёз Пенни в больницу.

\- Подожди, ты же не водишь машину?

\- Немного вожу, но я путаю педали.

\- Я могу научить тебя, если хочешь.

\- Я был бы не против. Ученические права у меня уже есть. Я получил их, когда объяснял инспектору, что наиболее скользкая дорога бывает в тот момент, когда прошёл дождь и дорога не совсем ещё намокла. Тогда сцепления с дорогой практически нулевое. Физика.

\- Конечно же, инспектор об этом не знал? – иронизировала Эми.

\- Я понял, сарказм! – воодушевился Шелдон – там были другие варианты ответов. Но отвечая на твой вопрос, то было бы здорово, если ты научишь меня водить машину. Я тогда смогу сам отвезти тебя в больницу, когда начнутся роды. Кстати, когда ты рожала Стивена, кто отвозил тебя?

\- Дэйв. О, Боже, я с ним плохо поступила. Шелдон я совсем забыла о нём. Уехала, даже не объяснившись.

\- Ты ничего не должна ему объяснять, Эми. – напряжённо произнёс физик, чеканя каждое слово – Ты моя женщина, а он забрал тебя у меня.

\- Шелдон, не говори так. Он хороший человек. Дэйв заботился обо мне и Стивене, когда тебя не было рядом….

\- Значит, если меня снова не будет рядом, то найдётся ещё кто-то? – Эми была в шоке от его слов. Это было больно.

\- Всё Шелдон, твоя ревность не знает границ. Ты только что обидел меня своим недоверием. Сегодня я буду ночевать у Пенни.

\- Эми подожди! – крикнул ей в след Шелдон, когда она выскочила из комнаты, хлопнув дверью.

\- Эти чёртовы гормоны – сказал себе Шелдон, тяжело вздохнув.


	20. Глава 19 Последствия мальчишника

**Глава 19. Последствия мальчишника.**

Два друга физика грустно попивали пиво и жаловались на судьбу.

\- Я не понимаю, Эми для меня всё. Я отдал ей не только мою душу, но и тело. Чего ей не хватает? Что эта лиса сделала со мной, Леонард?

\- Вот-вот ты отдаёшь им всю душу, а они только и умеют, что растоптать её. Мне даже не понравился этот поцелуй. Мы были пьяными, к тому же меня стошнило. Я же не занимался сексом с этой, как там её… Мэнди….

\- Ты говоришь о Мэнди Чао? – спросил Шелдон, сделав глоток.

\- Ага. Она ещё и покурила. Я как будто пепельницу облизал.

\- Фу, Леонард, наверное, это был самый отвратительный поцелуй в твоей жизни? Сочувствую.

Оба физика замолчали, осмысливая свои ситуации. Леонард принёс из холодильника ещё по одной бутылке. Делая глоток, уже изрядно захмелевший Шелдон спросил:

\- Скажи, Леонард, это так и происходит? Ты жалуешься, я жалуюсь, но мы ничего не делаем, чтобы исправить ситуацию?

\- Ага. Это называется мужской разговор. А алкоголь нам в этом помогает…

\- В чём? – спросил Шелдон, допивая вторую бутылку.

\- Раскрыть свою душу д-друг д-другу. Хочешь ещё пива?

\- Да, п-пожалста…. Ха, я понял! Это называется разговор по душам - Шелдон радостно улыбался, прикладываясь к третьей бутылке.

\- Шелдон! У меня вел-ликолепная идея! – воскликнул пьяненький Леонард – Давай утроим мальчишник. Поз-позовём Говарда и Раджа. Купим,… бухла и затусим.

\- Х-хороошая идея! Только мы мальч-чики. Надо ещё Уилла Уитона позвать….

\- И Стюарта…

\- Стюарта?! – глаза Шелдона вылезли из орбит.

\- А чё не так со Стюартом?

\- Ах – подумав, ответил Шелдон – почему бы и нет? Можно и Стюарта.

Через пару часов в квартире 4А начался настоящий разгул. Три девушки сидели в квартире Пенни, прислушиваясь к воплям, музыке и смеху, разносившимися из квартиры напротив.

\- Это, ни в какие ворота не лезет – возмутилась Пенни – им там весело, блин. Вот наглые ботаники! Вместо того чтобы молить прощения у нас, они там веселятся.

\- Ага! – Согласилась Бернадетт – Даже нас не пригласили. Давайте и мы закатим вечеринку. Им назло.

\- Мне пить нельзя – грустно сказала Эми.

\- Зато нам можно – ответили в один голос Пенни и Берни.

\- Эй! Это не честно! Мальчики пьяные и вы пьяные, я, что одна буду трезвая?

\- Ну, тогда, может в кино? – расстроенно произнесла Бернадетт.

Девочки вышли из квартиры Пенни в тот момент, когда из квартиры напротив услышали пьяный голос Шелдона:

\- Да наливай уже, Леонард!

Девочки переглянулись и стали спускаться по лестнице.

\- Я слышал Стюарт, у тебя есть девушка? – спросил Уилл.

\- У него нет девушки – хихикнул Шелдон – у него есть Рамона.

\- Да что с тобой не так, Шелдон – огрызнулся Стюарт – всё не можешь забыть о ней?

\- Ерунду не говори. У меня есть ж-женщина, которую я люблю. И к-которая любит м-меня – заикаясь, ответил физик – а тебя ещё раз предупреждаю, что она с тобой потому, что хочет добраться до меня.

\- Не говори, что ты пуп вселенной, Шелдон. Она моя забудь её! – повысил голос Стюарт.

\- О, Господи, какой же ты тупой, Стюарт. Ты хочешь знать, что она мне сказала в магазине комиксов?

\- Что любит меня!

\- Я имею в виду, до того момента когда ты подошёл.

-И знать не хочу!

\- Она клялась в любви мне, Стюарт. Я трахал её в своём кабинете, пока ты думал, что она любит тебя. Хотя представлял вместо неё Эми. Она как течная сука подставляла мне свои гениталии.

\- Наглая ложь! – закричал Стюарт и бросился с кулаками на Шелдона.

Оба грохнулись на пол, мутузя друг друга. Леонард бросился к ним, пытаясь разнять дерущихся, но Говард остановил его:

\- Оставь, Леонард, Шелдону необходима разрядка. К тому же так забавно смотреть на это шоу.

Наконец Шелдон подмял под себя Стюарта и, издав победный клич: - Сдавайся, я победил! – врезал ещё раз Стюарту по челюсти.

Стюарт жалобно заскулил, пытаясь выбраться из-под торжествующего физика: - Шелдон слезь с меня – жалобно молил он.

\- Только после того, как признаешь, что я прав.

\- Ты ей не нужен…

\- Ну, ты и баран.… Это она мне не нужна! Усёк!

\- Ладно, я понял, Шелдон. Теперь слезь с меня.

\- Расстанься с ней, Стюарт, пока она не подставила тебя, так же как меня. Подумай, я знаю, о чём говорю. Это мой совет – сказал Шелдон, с трудом слезая с побеждённого тела Стюарта.

Стюарт сел на диван и заплакал. К нему подсел Радж и, обнимая одной рукой сказал:

\- Шелдон прав, Стюарт, оставь её. Рамона причинит тебе боль. Если уж она хотела посадить его в тюрьму, за то, что он отверг её, то тебя она вообще по стенке размажет.

\- Лучше быть одному, чем с такой подлой сучкой – добавил Говард.

\- Давайте лучше выпьем за освобождение меня из тюрьмы, и Стюарта от Рамоны – воскликнул Шелдон, наливая себе виски.

Осушив стакан, он упал на своё место и отрубился.

Через три часа дверь в квартиру 4А открылась и вошла Эми. В нос ей ударил запах свежего алкоголя, пота и рвоты. Зажав нос рукой, Эми бросилась открывать окна, чтобы сделать глоток свежего воздуха. Оставив окна открытыми, девушка осмотрела своё жилище. Это была помойка. На полу валялись жестяные банки из-под пива. Под ногами хрустели чипсы. Мусорное ведро было переполнено пустыми бутылками и несъеденными закусками. Эми услышала смачный храп со стороны дивана. Оглянувшись, она увидела спящего Шелдона, уткнувшегося носом в подушку. Перед ним стояло ведро, наполненное остатками ужина, вырвавшимися на свободу из его желудка.

Эми прошла в спальню, где на их кровати храпели в обнимку Говард и Радж. На другой стороне кровати спал Леонард. Закрыв спальню, Эми заглянула в детскую, где нашла Стюарта и ещё одного парня, которого она не знала, но почему-то он показался ей знакомым. Вздохнув, она подошла к своему парню. Заткнув нос, она взяла ведро и пошла с ним в туалет. Там от порядка не было и следа. Судя по чистоте унитаза, ребята явно в него не попадали. Эми вылила содержимое ведра и, вымыв его, поставила перед Шелдоном, который в этот момент что-то промычал и перевернулся на спину, окатив Эми запахом перегара. Хорошо, что ведро оказалось рядом в этот момент. Эми снова пошла его, мыть. Поставив ведро на место, она бросила взгляд на Шелдона. Под его глазом отчётливо прорисовывался синяк. На губе запёкшаяся кровь. «Что же здесь произошло?» - подумала Эми и пошла, искать того, с кем повздорил её бойфренд. Искать пришлось не долго. Партнёр Шелдона по спаррингу мирно сопел на кровати её сына.

«Стюарт? Но что делить Шелдону со Стюартом?» - думала Эми. Вернувшись в гостиную, девушка накрыла своего физика пледом и пошла к Пенни.

Девушки готовились ко сну, когда Эми спросила:

\- Пенни, ты не могла бы оставить завтра утром Леонарда у себя на пару часов? Мне необходимо серьёзно поговорить с Шелдоном. Он подрался со Стюартом. Я думаю, что это случилось из-за Рамоны.

\- Почему ты так думаешь?

\- А что им ещё делить? Рамона была и с Шелдоном и со Стюартом. Только она связывает их.

\- Ну, а может комиксы? – спросила Пенни, расчёсывая волосы брюнетке.

\- Навряд ли. Драться из-за комиксов? С трудом верится. Я всё-таки думаю, что здесь замешана эта Рамона….

\- Хорошо, я придержу Леонарда у себя, за одно и поговорю с ним. Пока вы выясняете свои отношения – сказала Пенни и добавила – будь с ним помягче, Эми. Не забывай, что он перенёс инфаркт. Из-за тебя кстати….

\- Пенни, не заставляй меня чувствовать себя виноватой снова. Мне и так нелегко. Шелдон, мой свет в окошке. Я не хочу его снова потерять. Но порой с ним очень нелегко. Он очень ревнив. Это убивает меня.

\- Притираться друг к другу бывает не просто. Шелдон очень сложный человек. Я удивляюсь, как Леонард не сбежал от него. Я бы тебе посоветовала поговорить с Леонардом и поучиться у него, как выживать с Шелдоном. Уверена, что он может дать тебе много советов.

\- О, Боже, моя голова – промычал Шелдон, отрываясь от подушки.

\- Доброе утро, забияка. Вот выпей таблетки от похмелья – Леонард протянул другу аспирин и воду.

\- Спасибо, а что вчера было. Мою память будто отшибло. И почему у меня болит лицо?

\- А ты погляди на себя в зеркало. Выглядишь как Рембо после боя.

\- Леонард, я проспал землетрясение? – пробубнил Шелдон, осмотрев квартиру.

\- Если бы, это последствие нашей вечеринки. Эми будет в ярости, когда увидит этот разгром.

\- О, Господи, Эми! Где она? Какой же я идиот! Она расстроится, а ей нельзя. Это плохо для нашей дочки! – причитал Шелдон. – Леонард, мне плохо.

Шелдон рванул в туалет. Леонард принялся за уборку, слушая, как его друг освобождается от вчерашнего мальчишника. Через некоторое время он услышал громкий крик и побежал в ванную. Шелдон стоял напротив зеркала, разглядывая себя.

\- Ты чего орёшь? Напугал меня. С тобой всё в порядке?

\- Да, теперь в порядке. Я просто не узнал себя в зеркале. Подумал, что это зомби.

Леонард ухмыльнулся и вышел за дверь. Шелдон вновь посмотрел на своё отражение. Волосы торчали в разных направлениях. Красные белки глаз особенно сильно подчёркивали синеву его радужки. Под левым глазом фиолетовый синяк. Нижняя губа разбита и опухла.

\- О, мой Бог – прошептал сам себе физик, чувствуя озноб по всему телу – видела бы моя мама, до чего меня довёл город греха.

Кое- как, почистив зубы и умывшись, чтобы не задеть раны, он, наконец, вышел из ванной. Леонарда не было, но на диване сидела недовольная Эми.

\- Доброе утро, красавчик! – усмехнулась Эми.

\- Издеваешься, да? Сегодня оно точно не доброе. – Шелдон подошёл к Эми и опустился перед ней на колени. Закопавшись лицом в её юбку, он тихо произнёс:

\- Прости меня Эми, пожалуйста….

\- Сначала я хочу услышать, из-за чего ты подрался со Стюартом?

\- Я плохо помню, но думаю, что из-за Рамоны.

\- Я так и знала! – обиженно прошипела Эми. – Могу я узнать подробности?

\- Это ревность, я думаю. Я не знаю, почему он прицепился ко мне с этой Рамоной. Ведь мне нужна только ты. Я тебя люблю…

\- Это тебе ничего не напоминает?

\- Ты о чём, Эми?

\- Дэйв.

\- При чём тут Дэйв?

\- Ты ревнуешь меня к нему, напрасно.

\- Но он спал с тобой! Это невыносимо, думать, что он касался тебя своими грязными руками и гениталиями. Это я должен быть, только я, Эми.

\- Шелдон! То же самое я могу сказать и о тебе. Ты так же прикасался к ней, твои гениталии были в ней. Мне тоже больно, Шелдон, думать об этом. Мне так же не нужен Дэйв, как и тебе Рамона. Нам надо смириться с этим и жить дальше. Иначе у нас ничего не получится, если мы не будем доверять друг другу.

\- Ты права, Эми. Я буду стараться исправиться, только не бросай меня. Я буду хорошим ради тебя и наших детей.

\- Прежде всего, для себя, Шелдон. Я люблю тебя и хочу быть только с тобой.

\- Как и я.

Шелдон встал с колен и присел рядом с Эми. Он склонился над ней и, найдя губы, нежно поцеловал. Эми запустила руки в его волосы. Физик углубил поцелуй и вскрикнул от боли, прикрыв рот рукой:

\- Моя губа!

\- Сам виноват. Не надо драться – усмехнулась Эми.

\- Но он первый начал – оправдывался Шелдон – а я был пьян.

\- И остался без поцелуев – продолжила Эми – а теперь иди в душ и смой с себя весь этот алкогольный запах.

\- Может вместе? – игриво произнёс физик, проводя пальцем по складке между грудей своей девушки, внимательно изучая её реакцию приподняв левую бровь.

\- Ну, уж нет, парниша. Ты наказан.

\- За что?! Я же просто прелесть – заныл физик.

\- За то, что превратил нашу квартиру в свинарник. Тебе предстоит большая уборка, молодой человек. Да и Леонарду тоже. Жалко, что остальные смылись. Так что отдуваться за всех будете вы оба. А сейчас марш в душ! – Эми указала пальцем в сторону душа.

\- Да, мэм… - не смея ей возразить, пробормотал физик и поплёлся в ванную, постоянно оглядываясь. В такие моменты Шелдон немного побаивался Эми, она казалась выше ростом и какая-то грозная.

Эми устроилась на диване с книгой, когда открылась дверь и, вошёл Леонард.

\- Где Шелдон? – с порога начал он.

\- В душе – не отрывая глаз от книги, сказала Эми.

\- Эми, ты, наверное, расстроена бардаком, который мы устроили?

\- Я не расстроена Леонард, я в гневе. Мало того, что разрушили квартиру, вы ещё привели какого-то незнакомца и оставили его на ночь. А что если бы он ограбил нас или убил кого-нибудь….

\- За грязь прости, мы всё уберём, а за парня не волнуйся, он наш приятель. Кстати он знаменитость. А так как ты любишь Стар Трек, то должна его знать.

\- Что-то не припомню – ответила брюнетка, оторвавшись от книги и уставившись на Леонарда.

\- Да ладно, Эми. Не говори, что не знаешь его. Это же Уилл Уитон! Он играл юного Лесли Крашера. Мальчик с эйдетической памятью, как наш Шелдон. Он в детстве с ума сходил от Лесли Крашера. Даже проехал несколько часов на автобусе, чтобы Уилл подписал ему фигурку. Только зря съездил Уилл так и не появился на мероприятии. А ты знаешь, что для Шелдона проехать на автобусе несколько часов, это настоящий подвиг. С той поры он добавил Уилла в список врагов. Но теперь они друзья.

\- Я ведь тоже была в этом списке. Да, да, мне Шелдон сам сказал. Когда думал, что я избавилась от ребёнка. Леонард я хочу у тебя спросить. Вы живёте много лет вместе. Что я должна знать о его привычках?

\- Ну, даже не знаю с чего начать. Не оставляй ремень ночью на полу, в темноте он похож на змею. Всегда носи с собой пачку Ммдемс, на случай, если придётся долго стоять в очереди. Да и он очень пуглив, так что все фото без вспышки. На мыле не должно быть волос. Зубные щётки под ультрафиолетом. Да и ещё тебе самой придётся убивать пауков.

\- Ого, многовато. Но постараюсь запомнить. А теперь, собутыльник, принимайся за уборку. Шелдон скоро присоединится к тебе. Ну а я приготовлю завтрак, пожалуй.

Только Эми направилась на кухню, услышала несчастный голос Шелдона из ванной:

\- Эми! Ты не могла бы мне помочь? – вздохнув, девушка пошла в ванную.

\- Чего тебе, Шелдон? – раздражённо спросила она.

\- Эми, я заболел – констатировал Шелдон – у меня всё дрожит внутри и тошнит. Наверное, у меня грипп.

\- Это похмелье, Шелдон. Давай вылезай из ванны и принимайся за уборку.

\- Я не могу даже помыться сам, а ты говоришь про уборку. Моя голова раскалывается и у меня температура.

\- Шелдон, ты ведёшь себя как ребёнок – Эми подошла к своему парню и положила ладонь ему на лоб.

Физик прикрыл глаза от приятного прикосновения, это была не очень хорошая идея. Голова закружилась, и он чуть не упал, но удержался, уперевшись о стену. Голова была горячей.

\- Шелдон, у тебя жар, ты и правда, болен. Вылезай, я провожу тебя в постель. Но, там надо сменить бельё. Пойдём пока на диван. Эми помогла физику вылезти из ванны и принесла ему пижаму. Пока она помогала ему одеться, Леонард поменял постельное бельё. Вместе они уложили Шелдона в кровать. Эми приготовила куриный бульон и заставила Шелдона его съесть. Через час температура поднялась до тридцати девяти градусов. Девушка постоянно обтирала его прохладной водой.

\- Эми – позвал Шелдон – ты не должна быть здесь. Это плохо для дочки. Ты можешь заразиться от меня. Уходи, я сам….

\- Не волнуйся, любимый, я санировала комнату санителем и одела маску. Всё будет хорошо.

\- Хорошо, тогда спой про котёнка – прошептал он, облизывая сухие губы.

Пока Эми пела, растирая грудь физика мазью, тот сладко уснул. Девушка поцеловала его в лоб и вышла в гостиную. Леонард уже прибрался в квартире и смотрел Вавилон-5. Эми устало плюхнулась на диван.

\- Ты будешь хорошей женой для Шелдона – остановив фильм, сказал физик – ему очень повезло с тобой. Я даже немного завидую ему. Я конечно люблю Пенни, но, думаю, что она не испытывает ко мне тех же чувств. Думаю, что она меня бросит, Эми.

\- Не говори так, я вижу, что Пенни тебя тоже любит. Только не понимает этого. Ты не дави на неё. Иначе это плохо кончится. А ты говорил ей, что любишь?

\- О, да, правда, это произошло во время секса. Пенни это не понравилось, что послужило причиной нашего расставания.

\- Да, это печально. Пенни похожа на Шелдона в этом плане. Он тоже не понимал, что любит меня. Я была бы счастлива, если бы он сказал об этом, даже во время секса. Но он не говорил. Я не знала чувств Шелдона. Если бы он сказал, что любит, мы смогли бы избежать всего плохого, что случилось с нами.

\- Эми, я не знаю, могу ли говорить тебе? Я скажу, если пообещаешь, что не расскажешь Шелдону.

\- Обещаю, Леонард. Надеюсь, что это не страшно?

\- Нет, нет. Просто, когда ты уехала. Шелдон почти каждый день писал тебе письма. Он хранит их в черновиках в своём ноуте. Мой друг так страдал, Эми. Но когда его выписали из больницы, он стал другим человеком. Я не узнавал его. За одно упоминание о тебе, он мог убить. Честно говоря, мы с ребятами его боялись – последние слова Леонард произнёс почти шёпотом – потом снова появилась эта Рамона. Мы были в шоке. Если, до тебя, он просто игнорировал её, то теперь, просто издевался над ней.

\- Но почему она всё это терпела? Почему не ушла?

\- Эми, она просто помешалась на Шелдоне. Я думаю, что она не оставит вас в покое. Тебе надо быть осторожной. Она будет преследовать Шелдона.

\- Даже после того, что натворила?

\- Тем более, после того, что натворила. Как бы я хотел ошибиться….

\- Тссс…. Леонард, по моему, Шелдон зовёт меня. Ты слышал?

\- Нет – но Эми уже не слушала Леонарда, устремляясь в спальню.

Ей не показалось. Шелдон весь мокрый, ворочался на кровати, тихо шепча её имя, в бреду. По его щекам текли крупные слёзы. Эми поняла, что это был кошмар, преследовавший Шелдона во сне.

Девушка присела на кровать, обтирая любимого влажными салфетками. Она прислушалась к его словам:

\- Эми – шептал Шелдон всхлипывая – Эми, не оставляй меня… одного… я умру… без тебя… Эми… вернись, будь со… мной….

Эми не могла сдержать слёз. Что же он видел во сне. Обтирая его шею, Эми нащупала пульс на сонной артерии. Пульс был быстрым, даже очень быстрым. Это опасно, после перенесённого инфаркта. Надо было срочно разбудить Шелдона.

\- Шелдон! Любимый проснись! Я здесь, твоя Эми с тобой. Шелдон! – Эми почти кричала, когда физик открыл глаза.

\- Эми, это ты? Ты жива? – произнёс Шелдон, глядя на свою девушку мутным взглядом.

\- Да, Шелдон, всё хорошо, у тебя был кошмар. Теперь его нет и я рядом с тобой.

\- Это хорошо – прошептал он сухими губами – Эми мне снилось, что ты,… что я… потерял тебя… во время родов…. Мне так страшно, Эми. Обещай, что не умрёшь, Эми, обещай!

\- Я не умру, Шелдон. Обещаю тебе. Мы вместе навсегда, до глубокой старости. Нам надо воспитать детей, поставить их на ноги. У нас много дел на этом свете.

Казалось, Шелдон поверил её словам, потихоньку успокаиваясь.

\- Эми, я весь мокрый, я потел?! Фу, какой ужас. – Шелдон облизал губы – я весь какой-то солёный и… вкусный.

\- Ну, конечно вкусный. Я бы тебя съела, всего целиком. Пирожочек. – Эми замолчала, вспоминая разговор с Констанс. Улыбнувшись, она добавила - Это хорошо, что ты потел. Организм охлаждает тело. Давай я приготовлю тебе ванну с твоими любимыми пузырьками. Ты сможешь сам подняться, или тебе помочь?

\- Тебе нельзя, я тяжёлый. Позови Леонарда. Но мыть меня будешь ты, я не хочу, чтобы Леонард видел мои гениталии, ещё умрёт от зависти.

\- О, ты уже шутишь, значит выздоравливаешь. Молодец.

\- Какие шутки, Эми, разве я сказал «базинга»?

При помощи Леонарда и Эми, Шелдон, наконец, устроился в ванне. Жар ещё не спал, и прохладная вода оказалась как раз кстати. Эми вымыла голову и принялась за тело, вспоминая как четыре года назад, она так же купала его, когда у Шелдона было вывихнуто плечо, запоминая каждую родинку, разбросанную по телу её возлюбленного. Внезапно голос физика отвлёк её:

\- Эми, ты не могла бы не мыть меня губкой, моему телу почему-то больно. Губка кажется колючей.

\- Хорошо, любимый, я уберу её – Эми отложила губку и продолжила руками. Шелдон блаженно прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь в руки своей женщины. Лишь длинные намокшие ресницы слегка подрагивали на его щеках при каждом прикосновении нежных рук Эми к его горячему телу.

Девушка тщательно делала свою работу, промывая каждый изгиб своего парня, который тихо постанывал. Её руки плавно скользили, опускаясь всё ниже, пока не достигли мужского достоинства. Шелдон как будто ждал этого момента, приподняв свой зад навстречу её рукам. Эми сглотнула, вспомнив, что не ощущала его пенис в себе почти три месяца. Вздохнув, она оставила его гениталии, опуская руки к ногам, но Шелдон быстро вернул их на место.

\- Шелдон, ты болен. Боюсь, что это не очень хорошая идея – тихо произнесла, слегка возбуждённая девушка.

\- Пожалуйста, Эми, я так хочу, чтобы ты это сделала – взмолился он.

Эми потихоньку начала двигать рукой вверх и вниз. Шелдон замурлыкал как котёнок, предвкушая скорое освобождение от напряжения последнего дня. Рука девушки двигалась всё быстрее.

\- Эми… - шептал физик, растягивая слова – я хочу… повторить…ммм… наш первый… раз…. О, Господи, иди ко мне…

Просить второй раз не пришлось. Не успел Шелдон закончить фразу, как Эми быстро забралась к нему в ванну, прижав его мужское достоинство к животу, потираясь об него своей женской сущностью. Шелдон мягко приподнял Эми за зад и усадил её на свой член, почувствовав, как легко проскользнул в неё, он понял, что его женщина готова принять его.

\- О, Боже… - в один голос воскликнули они.

\- Этого не было первый раз в ванне – игриво возмутилась Эми, не веря в то, что Шелдон, наконец, переборол свои страхи. Устроившись поудобнее над телом своего любимого, она начала приподниматься и опускаться, отведя одну руку назад, лаская его яички. Руки Шелдона тоже нашли себе занятие, поглаживая груди девушки.

\- Моя Эми, я так люблю тебя – хриплым голосом произнёс парень, отпуская одну руку с её груди и, найдя клитор, начал потирать его, от чего по телу девушки пробежала дрожь.

Эми было немного стыдно за то, что она поддалась своей страсти. Шелдон был болен, она опасалась за последствия их любви. Вода почти остыла, но ей было жарко от горячего тела парня. Скорость увеличилась, Эми начала уставать. Как будто почувствовав это, Шелдон поменял позицию. Поставив девушку на колени, он вошёл в неё сзади, продолжая ублажать своей правой рукой клитор, левой он придерживал её бёдра. Эми стонала от удовольствия, до сих пор не веря, что он смог взять её, как свою женщину. Шелдон вбивался в неё всё глубже с каждым толчком. Эми стонала всё громче.

Леонард просмотрел всю серию «Вавилона-5» и посмотрел на часы. Что-то было не так. Шелдон и Эми были в ванной больше часа. Начав беспокоиться, он подошёл к двери и прислушался. С той стороны доносился ритмичный плеск воды и стоны. Леонард, пришёл к выводу, что это стоны больного Шелдона, когда отчётливо услышал возбуждённый голос Эми.

\- Шелдон, быстрее, детка, я уже близко.

Леонард быстро ретировался и плюхнулся на своё место, переваривая то, что он услышал. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, даже при наличии одного ребёнка, а в скором времени и второго, что его гермофобный друг занимается сексом.

Внезапно в квартиру вошла Пенни.

\- Привет Леонард, я принесла сырничек нашему больному, а где он, кстати, и где Эми? В спальне?

\- Привет и тебе, Пенни. Они в ванной. Эми купает Шелдона… вроде как….

\- Что значит «вроде как»? – не поняла блондинка, направившись в сторону ванной. В тот самый момент из-за двери раздался громкий голос Шелдона.

\- Эмиии…. О, Господи! Так… моя… девочка!

Пенни как ошпаренная отпрянула от двери. Но любопытство оказалось сильнее и, прильнув к двери, она стала подслушивать. Леонард закатил глаза и обратился к своей девушке:

\- Ты серьёзно, Пенни, будешь подслушивать?

\- Ага – прошептала она – это же Шелдон.

\- Иди сюда, как тебе не стыдно – громким шёпотом позвал он девушку. Недовольная Пенни плюхнулась на диван.

\- Леонард, ты великий обломщик. Мне всегда было интересно, как выглядит Шелдон во время «соития», как он это называет. Наверное, он такой смешной. Ты знаешь, что Эми называла его «сексуальным богомолом»? А мне кажется, что он похож на кролика скорострела.

\- Скорострела? О нет, Пенни, ты не права в оценке. Шелдон кто угодно, но только не скорострел. Они там почти два часа.

\- Что?! – Пенни чуть было не подавилась сырником, который принесла Шелдону. В этот самый момент из ванной раздалось хриплое рычание, сигнализирующее о том, что Шелдон кончил. Леонард невозмутимо посмотрел на часы.

\- Один час сорок пять минут. Ну, что, ты до сих пор считаешь его смешным? – торжественно сказал физик, гордый за друга.

\- А он молодец, учись, Леонард! – промямлила Пенни, доедая сырник.

\- Непременно – обиженно произнёс физик экспериментатор.

Эми целовала разгорячённое лицо своего мужчины. Она была счастлива. Шелдон снова принадлежал ей. Улыбающийся во весь рот физик лежал под своей женщиной, крепко прижимая её к своей груди, поглаживая волосы.

-Шелдон, как ты себя чувствуешь? – взволнованно спросила Эми.

\- Полностью удовлетворённым, радостным и счастливым – констатировал факты Шелдон, целуя каждый пальчик на её руке.

\- А ты, Эми, я не сделал тебе больно? Вот глупый мозг. Я совсем забыл, что ты беременная.

\- Шелдон, только не волнуйся. Всё в порядке. Если бы мне было больно, то я сказала бы тебе. Чуть не забыла сказать тебе, через три дня мне назначено УЗИ. Пойдёшь со мной? Если, конечно поправишься.

\- Угу… - промычал Шелдон, засыпая.

\- Нет, нет, нет, Шелдон не засыпай. Давай вылезай и в кроватку. Я позову Леонарда.

\- Не надо, Эми, я сам. Мне уже лучше.

\- Это не обсуждается. Вдруг у тебя закружится голова – Эми вылезла из ванны. Одевшись, она помогла Шелдону встать и стала вытирать его полотенцем, целуя каждую родинку, которая попадалась ей на глаза.

\- Эми, если ты не прекратишь, то мы никогда не выйдем из этой комнаты, а я уверен, что Леонард уже давно мечтает помочиться.

\- Ладно, не буду – недовольно произнесла Эми, помогая одевать ему пижаму. Закончив с ней, девушка позвала Леонарда. Через секунду тот появился в дверях.

\- Шелдон, серьёзно, теперь ты снова болен? – ухмыляясь, проговорил Леонард и добавил, подняв брови – ну ты и кобель…. Почти два часа занимался сексом, а до кроватки дойти не можешь?

\- Леонард – возмутился Шелдон – я все силы потратил на Эми. Теперь у меня дрожат колени, и кружится голова. Проводи меня, пожалуйста. Эми не разрешила мне идти одному.

\- Ладно, пойдём. Я просто пошутил – Леонард повёл Шелдона в спальню. Тихо шепча ему по дороге – Бадди, научишь меня, ну… как ты…. Я имею в виду, ты дашь мне несколько советов, по теме длительности секса?

\- Я всегда рад делиться знаниями, Леонард. Ты же меня знаешь. А для начала, я советую прочитать ту книгу, которую ты и Пенни дали мне. – Шелдон посмотрел на друга довольным интригующим взглядом и подмигнул ошарашенному Леонарду.


	21. Глава 20 День рождения

**Глава 20. День рождения.**

Шелдон нервно постукивал пальцами по своим коленям, покусывая нижнюю губу и постоянно вздыхая, поглядывал на кабинет врача.

\- Шелдон, перестань волноваться – ободряюще прошептала Эми, поглаживая его по плечу – я не рожать приехала. Это просто осмотр.

\- Эми, как мне не волноваться? Я впервые увижу дочь. Она будет такой же красавицей, как и её мама. Я уверен… и такой же умной. Да, где же врач? Он, что не знает, что мы здесь?

\- Шелдон, прекрати. Конечно, он знает. Просто занят с другой пациенткой. Просто нужно немного подождать.

\- Ты сказала «он», это что, мужчина? – взволновался ещё больше физик.

-Да, у тебя с этим проблемы? – Эми начинала раздражаться.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что его руки, побывавшие неизвестно где, будут тебя щупать?

\- Шелдон, это часть его работы. Он должен меня проверить, чтобы удостовериться, что с ребёнком всё в порядке. Так что, успокойся.

\- Как я могу успокоиться, Эми, он же мужчина… - внезапно разговор прервала красивая медсестра:

\- Миссис и мистер Фаулер, доктор ожидает вас – сказала она, откровенно разглядывая Шелдона. Игриво улыбнувшись ему, добавила: - заходите, пожалуйста.

\- Вообще-то доктор Фаулер и доктор Купер. Мы не женаты – поправил Шелдон, чем вызвал ещё больший интерес у молоденькой медсестры.

\- Пока не женаты – добавила Эми, глядя в упор на наглую девушку. Переведя взгляд на своего мужчину, который так и не понял, что с ним только, что флиртовали, она обратилась к нему:

\- По-моему, это мне стоит волноваться по поводу… других женщин.

\- Это ты о чём? – спросил он.

\- Да так, ни о чём, просто не обращай внимания.

\- Я никогда не пойму вас, женщины – грустно произнёс физик, открывая для Эми дверь в кабинет врача.

За столом сидел привлекательный молодой человек, около тридцати пяти лет. Шелдону он сразу не понравился. Блондин с карими глазами. Его бицепсы казалось, готовы были разорвать рукава белого халата. Доктор поднял на них глаза и мило улыбнулся, приглашая их рукой, присесть рядом с ним за столом.

\- Здравствуйте, Эми – поприветствовал он нейробиолога, переведя глаза на Шелдона, он спросил – а вы?

\- Доктор Шелдон Купер. Я её парень и отец ребёнка.

\- Рад знакомству, доктор Купер. Я доктор Марк Стоун. Итак, Эми, второй ребёнок? – Эми кивнула – прежде, чем приступить к осмотру, я хочу узнать, как прошли первые роды? В вашей карте, которую мы получили из Лондона, сказано, что у ребёнка была асфиксия? – Шелдон заёрзал на стуле, окинув свою девушку вопросительным взглядом, но промолчал.

Заметив его нервозность, Эми похлопала физика по руке. Затем ответила врачу:

\- Да, были осложнения. Но к счастью, врачи спасли малыша…

Шелдон вжался глубже в свой стул и тихо заскулил, мысленно ругая себя за то, что его любимая Эми проходила через всё это одна. У него в голове не укладывалось, что его сын, его милый мальчик был так близок к смерти. А он? А он в это время был с Рамоной. Возможно в этот самый момент, когда врачи пытались спасти жизнь его сына, он, его отец, занимался грязным сексом. Слёзы стыда и боли навернулись на его глазах.

\- О, Боже… - пробормотал он, сглотнув комок в горле, прервав рассказ Эми. – Я ничего не знал. Почему я ничего не знал, Эми?

\- Шелдон, давай поговорим об этом дома, хорошо? – девушке стало неудобно, что они, сами того не подозревая, открыли тайну их взаимоотношений постороннему человеку.

\- Хорошо – тихо произнёс физик – извините, что прервал вас.

Гинеколог вопросительно посмотрел на Эми. Его озадачило поведение Купера. Решив разрядить атмосферу, которая накалилась в его кабинете, он спросил:

\- Эми, в карте написано, что у вас родился мальчик?

\- Да, у нас с Шелдоном прекрасный сын. Он очень похож на своего папу – Эми подтолкнула Шелдона локтем и подмигнула ему.

\- Папу… - ухмыльнулся физик – папу, которого не было рядом с его матерью в тот страшный момент.

\- Шелдон, не надо…. Ты же знаешь, ты был бы рядом, но судьба распорядилась иначе. Теперь всё хорошо. Мы снова вместе – Эми поглаживала по спине своего мужчину, пытаясь успокоить его. В то же время ей было стыдно, что эта драма происходила в кабинете гинеколога. Обратившись к врачу, она сказала:

\- Извините нас, доктор. В то время мы были не вместе.

\- Ничего, Эми. Я видел и не такое в своём кабинете. Я, пожалуй, оставлю вас на несколько минут – с этими словами врач вышел из кабинета. Эми облегчённо вздохнула. Теперь всё внимание она уделила своему мужчине.

\- Шелдон, послушай. Не вини себя, дорогой. Ты….

\- Я сделал расчёты, Эми. – перебил её физик – 25-го июля 2011 года, когда ты рожала Стивена,… когда наш малыш не мог дышать, я в это время… был с Рамоной.

\- Я тоже в то время была с Дэйвом. Мы уже обсуждали это….

\- Ты не понимаешь, Эми, я не об этом! Я трахал её у неё дома! Порой моя эйдетическая память бывает наказанием. Мне нет прощенья, Эми. Я не достоин тебя!

\- Не говори так, Шелдон, ты достоин. Так распорядилась судьба…

\- Нет никакой судьбы. Мы сами делаем свой выбор, Эми!

\- Я не согласна с тобой – твёрдо сказала девушка – Никто из нас не знал, что мы встретимся в Лондоне. Что же это, если не судьба? А наша первая встреча в самолёте? А когда я сбила тебя на машине? – крупная слеза скатилась по щеке Эми. Шелдон не мог ничего противопоставить её доводам.

\- Только не плач, пожалуйста – ответил он, вытирая её слёзы своей ладонью – я ненавижу, когда ты плачешь. Может ты и права. Судьба всё-таки существует. Может это судьба подарила мне тебя? А я чуть не потерял самый дорогой подарок в моей жизни. Этого не должно больше случиться с нами.

\- Этого не случится, потому, что мы любим друг друга и любим наших детей. Мы обязательно будем счастливы. Я уже счастлива, а ты?

\- Да, можно и так сказать. Я тоже счастлив с тобой и детьми. Я люблю тебя, моя лисица! – улыбнулся физик, нежно целуя свою женщину.

В этот сладкий момент открылась дверь, и появился, довольный гинеколог.

\- О, простите, я не хотел прерывать этот момент, но вы здесь по другой причине. У нас обследование, если вы не забыли. Ну-с, приступим – сказал врач, направляясь к раковине, чтобы вымыть руки. – Эми прилягте, пожалуйста, на гинекологический стол. А вам доктор Купер, придётся немного подождать в коридоре, пока я осматриваю пациентку. Когда будем делать УЗИ, я позову вас.

Эми подмигнула Шелдону и пошла, раздеваться, прикрывшись занавеской. Недовольный физик вышел за дверь, ехидно прищурившись, глядя на врача. Вытирая руки бумажными полотенцами, доктор спросил у девушки:

\- Эми, откуда у вашего парня синяк? Он не обижает вас?

\- О, нет! – возмутилась Эми – он самый добрый человек из всех, кого я знаю. А синяк он получил, когда боролся с другом. Так ерунда….

\- Хорошо, если вы не покрываете его. Доктор Купер показался мне очень ревнивым.

\- Да, вы правы. Порой он достаёт меня своей ревностью. Даже не знаю почему. Я не тот тип девушек, на который западают парни. До сих пор удивляюсь, чего он во мне нашёл?

\- Зря вы так говорите, Эми, вы очень привлекательная женщина. Если бы я не был геем, то непременно приударил бы за вами. Как я понял, Шелдон отец всех ваших детей?

\- Ага! – гордо заявила Эми – представляете, он уверен, что у нас будет девочка. А мне всё равно. Я просто хочу, чтобы ребёночек был здоровым. Доктор, я боюсь, что то же самое может случиться и с этим ребёнком. Лондонские врачи говорили, что мозг Стивена пострадал от нехватки кислорода, а я ведь нейробиолог, я знаю, что это значит. Они утверждали, что он вырастет умственно отсталым.

\- Надеюсь, что их прогноз не оправдался? – спросил гинеколог, одевая перчатки.

\- Нет, более того, наш сын гений. Как и его папа, он имеет IQ 187 баллов.

\- Ого! Ваш избранник очень умён… и красив… - мечтательно произнёс доктор.

\- Эй! – воскликнула Эми. – Он мой! - Врач и пациентка рассмеялись.

\- Ну-с, приступим к осмотру – сказал гинеколог и начал осмотр.

Эми было немного некомфортно, что кто-то кроме Шелдона, касается её гениталий. Стараясь отвлечься, она подумала о сыне, который уехал от неё в Техас. Она страшно скучала по нему. Скоро Рождество и они увидятся. Эта мысль успокоила девушку.

\- Ну, вот и всё, Эми – произнёс доктор – можете одеваться. Я взял у вас мазок на анализ. А так пока можно сказать, что всё в порядке. Я позову вашего бойфренда, и сделаем УЗИ.

Эми спряталась за занавеской, натягивая трусики, она услышала, как врач позвал Шелдона. Эми снова улеглась на кушетку и оголила животик. Физик пристроился с ней рядом, подозрительно посматривая на Стоуна, который поймал один из взглядов парня и, улыбнувшись, включил аппарат. Эми, наблюдая за этой сценой, закатила глаза. Обмазав живот девушки гелем, доктор перевёл взгляд на монитор. Через некоторое время он радостно сообщил:

\- А вот и ваше маленькое чудо… - пара зачарованно наблюдала за изображением, на котором отчётливо был виден эмбрион. Эми прослезилась, а Шелдон испытал чувство дежавю. Он, конечно, понимал, что срок ещё маленький, но каким-то образом надеялся увидеть уже сформированного человека. То, что увидел он, скорее походило на головастика. Но всё равно было очень радостно на душе.

\- Это моя дочка? – спросил он.

\- Мы ещё не можем определить пол ребёнка, но да, это ваше дитя – прокомментировал доктор.

\- Чушь, я знаю, что это девочка – отпарировал физик врачу. Обратившись к Эми, он гордо добавил – это я сделал тебе ребёнка. Эми мило улыбнулась своему, зазнавшемуся мужчине и погладила его по щеке. Отчего красавец гинеколог растаял, как масло на бутерброде.

\- А теперь мы послушаем его сердцебиение – произнёс он, настраивая прибор.

\- Я ничего не слышу – нетерпеливо произнёс Шелдон.

\- Не торопись, уже скоро – прошептала ему в ответ Эми.

\- Ну, когда же? – только физик хотел что-то добавить, как на весь кабинет раздалось отчётливое быстрое сердцебиение плода.

\- О, МОЙ БОГ! – радостно воскликнул физик. – Это оно?

\- Да, доктор Купер, это бьётся сердце вашего ребёнка. Вам нравится то, что вы слышите?

\- Ещё бы! – Шелдон чуть не прыгал от радости – моя доченька…

\- Сердце бьётся ритмично, сильно и всё в норме. Поздравляю вас. Я выпишу витамины. Кстати, Эми, как проходит беременность? В прошлый раз у вас был токсикоз.

\- Не в этом случае, доктор Стоун. Сейчас всё хорошо….

\- Доктор – вмешался Шелдон – я хочу задать личный вопрос. Можно ли нам заниматься,… скажем, так… интимной деятельностью?

\- Не вижу никаких препятствий. Можно заниматься сексом на протяжении всей беременности. – Шелдон недоверчиво посмотрел на доктора, который тут же утонул в синих глазах физика.

\- Понимаете ли, доктор… - начал Шелдон растягивая слова – я боюсь причинить вред ребёнку и Эми, потому, что… мой пенис… немного великоват… - закончил он, покраснев, как варёный рак.

Эми, хихикнув, взглянула на доктора, у которого отвисла челюсть.

\- И насколько, великоват? – заинтересованно спросил гинеколог, облизнув губы.

Эми закатила глаза. Схватив Шелдона за руку, она потащила его к двери. Ей порядком надоел этот флирт, даже в её присутствии.

\- Идём Шелдон. Доктор сказал, что можно. И твой размер тут ни при чём, правда, доктор? – тот молча кивнул. – До свидания, доктор Стоун.

\- До встречи, Эми, Шелдон… – пробубнил гинеколог.

\- Эми, это было грубо…. Я даже не успел попрощаться….

\- Так иди, прощайся – съязвила Эми – может он тебе подарит французский поцелуй на прощание.

\- Эмии…. Да что на тебя нашло? – возмутился физик.

\- А ты не понял?!

\- Да что я должен понять-то?

\- Шелдон – смягчилась Эми – как бы тебе сказать помягче. Доктор Стоун гей. Ты даже не заметил, как он флиртовал с тобой.

\- Ой! – воскликнул Шелдон – Я просто подумал, что он приятный человек. Обычно я всех раздражаю, а он показался милым. Правда, я всё равно не прощу ему, что он залезал в твои гениталии, своими ручонками. Это моя территория.

\- Это его работа, Шелдон, я ведь тоже залезаю в чужие мозги. А что касается его, то он лучше бы имел дело с твоими гениталиями, чем с моими. Так, что не волнуйся по этому поводу.

\- Хорошо не буду. Но ты знай, что меня не интересуют мужчины. Я хочу только тебя. – Помолчав некоторое время, пока они устраивались на свои места в машине, он продолжил: - Эми, я думаю, что Шелдон Купер очень красив, если на него даже мужчины западают.

\- Хорошо, что я не ехала в этот момент, Шелдон, а то бы точно врезалась куда-нибудь – усмехнулась Эми и поцеловала физика в губы.

\- Сарказм? – неуверенно спросил он.

\- Только чуточку – улыбаясь, ответила девушка и завела машину. Неожиданно ей в голову пришла мысль: - Шелдон, давай поменяемся местами.

\- Это ещё зачем? – насторожился физик.

\- Я обещала научить тебя водить, помнишь?

\- Я думал, что ты забыла? – ответил он, разглядывая свои ногти.

\- О, нет, мой дорогой. Я не забыла. Пересаживайся на водительское сидение, да поживее. Здесь хорошая площадка для обучения. Так, что вперёд.

Неохотно, Шелдон занял водительское место и начал поправлять зеркала. Затем отодвинул водительское кресло. Удобно устроившись и снова поправив зеркала, он наконец-то, включил зажигание. Вспомнив про сцепление и газ, он резко рванул машину. Испугавшись, Шелдон отдёрнул ноги с педалей.

\- Я не могу… - канючил он – вождение не для меня.

\- Не сдавайся. Давай ещё разок. Только плавно. Отпускаешь сцепление и одновременно так же плавно нажимаешь на газ. Вот так, молодец. Сильно на педаль газа не дави, помни ты не Спиди гонщик.

После пятой попытки, машина плавно тронулась с места. Шелдон был в восторге.

\- Помни, Шелдон, вождение автомобиля это чистая физика. А её ты очень любишь. Значит, водить тебе тоже понравится.

Прошло довольно много времени, пока до них дошло, что оба очень голодны. Поменявшись местами, они поехали домой. Всю дорогу Шелдон наблюдал, как Эми пользовалась педалями и виртуозно владела ручкой переключения скоростей. Он пришёл к выводу, что его девушка гений в вождении.

\- Знаешь, Эми – сказал физик – я много часов провёл на симуляторе, обучаясь вождению. Но забросил это, когда въехал на второй этаж галереи Глендейла и оказался в зоомагазине. Я тогда думал, что слишком развит для вождения. – Эми улыбнулась своему высокомерному парню и похлопала его по колену. Заехав за тайской едой, они припарковались на Лос Роблес авеню. Поднявшись на четвёртый этаж, они обнаружили у двери квартиры 4А неожиданную гостью. Шелдон уронил сумку с едой на пол.

\- Мама?! Что ты здесь делаешь?! - удивлённо спросила Эми.

\- Здравствуй дочка. Я приехала просить прощения. Мне очень тяжело не видеть тебя и внука….

\- Но как ты узнала, где я живу? – сглотнув, спросила Эми.

\- Мне сказали в отделе кадров Калтеха твой новый адрес. Сначала я звонила в Лондон. В Оксфорде мне сказали, что ты переехала в Калифорнию. Логично было предположить, что ты вернёшься на старую работу.

\- Мама, прости, но это квартира Шелдона. Мы теперь живём вместе. Честно говоря, я не хочу, чтобы ты вновь вмешивалась в нашу жизнь. Уходи, пожалуйста, ты заставляешь меня нервничать.

\- Эми, не прогоняй меня. Я так скучала. – Слёзы брызнули из глаз девушки. Шелдон, державшийся из последних сил, чтобы не спустить тёщу с лестницы, не выдержал:

\- Сэнди – прошипел он – вы чуть не убили меня, вы давали ложные показания в суде, вы пытались разлучить нас. Теперь вы пришли сюда, чтобы убить нашего ребёнка, заставляя Эми страдать? Уходите, пока я не вызвал полицию и не подал на вас в суд, чтобы вы получили судебное предписание о запрете приближаться к нам и нашим детям.

\- Эми, ты снова беременна? Опять от этого извращенца?

\- Я не хочу видеть тебя, мама, убирайся! – закричала Эми.

Шелдон открыл дверь, и они зашли в квартиру, оставив мать Эми на лестнице. Рыдая, девушка бросилась в объятия своего любимого, который сразу прижал её к себе, напевая про котёнка. Простояв так несколько минут, Эми начала успокаиваться, прислушиваясь к ритму сердца своего мужчины, лишь изредка всхлипывая. А Шелдон всё пел и пел ей про котёнка.

\- Шелдон, эта песня для болезни, а я не больна. Я расстроена.

\- Тогда чай? – спросил физик, поглаживая волосы возлюбленной.

\- Чай, будет кстати – оторвавшись от физика, сказала Эми, направляясь к дивану, чтобы прилечь. Сегодняшний день вымотал её.

Шелдон направился на кухню и приготовил горячий напиток. Проверив сумку, он понял, что еда не пострадала при падении. Шелдон поставил перед Эми чашку с чаем и начал накрывать на стол.

Во время ужина, Шелдон пытался, как мог развеселить свою девушку. Эми умилялась его рассказам о фактах из жизни коал. Но его тщетные попытки развеселить её, упирались в стену душевной боли. Он подумал позвонить в Техас, чтобы разговор с сыном утешил её, но там была уже ночь и все спали. Оставался последний вариант.

\- Эми, может, займёмся любовью? – с надеждой в голосе спросил он.

\- Прости, Шелдон, я не в настроении. – Девушка погладила его по лицу и чмокнула в щёку.

Шелдон почти сдался, когда гениальная мысль посетила его мозг.

\- Тогда массаж? – он знал, что это сработает. Всегда срабатывало, если судить по рассказам его друзей. Он оказался прав.

\- Хорошо – ответила девушка – я приму душ и подожду тебя в спальне. Пока Эми была в ванной, Шелдон убрал остатки ужина, к которому они почти не притронулись.

Когда Шелдон вышел из душа, Эми ждала его в постели, лёжа на животе, в одних трусиках. Стараясь не возбуждаться, почти не глядя на неё, он скинул с себя халат и остался в одних боксерах. Оседлав попку девушки, он принялся за работу. Налив в ладонь массажное масло, он стал нежно размазывать его по спине Эми, отчего она тихо застонала. Это было всё, что он знал о массаже, но чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом, он уверенно начал гладить её спину, впитывая масло в кожу девушки. Амплитуда движений становилась размашистой. Руки Шелдона скользили не только по спине, захватывая её руки, плечи, бока. Постепенно Шелдон спустился с попки девушки, и уже сидел на её бёдрах. Спустив с неё трусики, он начал массировать ягодицы, периодически наклоняясь и целуя её копчик и мягкие округлые полусферы. Эми блаженствовала, начиная возбуждаться. Сама того не замечая, она начинала приподнимать свой зад, навстречу его ласкам. Массируя спину девушки, Шелдон постепенно опускал руки, подбираясь к груди. Наконец он просунул руки под неё и нащупал их, мягко сжимая. Шелдон нежно провёл языком по ложбинке позвоночника, наклоняясь всё ниже, пока не коснулся грудью её спины. Эми почувствовала, как мягкие волосы на его груди нежно щекотят её спину, пока губы парня подбирались к мочке уха. Шелдон был ласковым, как никогда раньше. Он не торопился овладеть ею, наслаждался прелюдией, в то же время, заботясь о ней как о нежном цветке, который не торопился сорвать. Шелдон почти лежал на спине девушки, пытаясь достать своими губами её губы. Эми приподняла голову, слившись в нежном длительном поцелуе со своим любимым мужчиной, ощущая его эрекцию, прижатую к её заднице. Хриплым голосом физик прошептал:

\- Теперь надо сделать массаж спереди – сказав это, он поднялся и развернул Эми на спину. Наливая масло на грудь девушки, он начал массировать её, наслаждаясь новым ощущением гладкой и скользкой поверхности. Девушка прогнулась навстречу его прикосновениям, ожидая, когда соски окажутся у него во рту. Прежде чем оправдать её ожидания, Шелдон спросил похотливым голосом, разбавив его техасским акцентом:

\- А теперь ты в настроении, виксен? – не дожидаясь ответа, физик нежно прикусил один из её сосков. Отчего Эми застонала громче.

\- Шелдон, детка, возьми меня скорее… я не могу больше ждать…

Шелдон улыбнулся и снова взял масло. Но теперь он наносил его на своё мужское достоинство, прикрыв глаза. Оставшись довольным, эффектом скользкости его органа, Шелдон позиционировал себя между ног своей женщины. Глядя на неё из полуопущенных ресниц, он усмехнулся и начал медленно скользить в её лоно.

Эми импонировала его наглая самоуверенность. Тем временем он продвигался всё глубже. Достигнув предела, так же медленно начал выходить на полную длину. Затем повторил процесс. Это продолжалось достаточно долго и мучительно медленно. Эми хотелось большего, хотелось, чтобы Шелдон был Шелдоном. Словно услышав мысли девушки, физик начал ускоряться, вызвав у Эми вздох облегчения.

\- Да, так детка, быстрее – шептала она, вцепившись ногтями в его спину и, задрав ноги на спину своего парня.

\- Эми… если будет больно,… останови меня… - задыхаясь от возбуждения, произнёс Шелдон – я теряю контроль…. О, Боже, мой,… как хорошо!

Но Эми не хотела останавливать. Она любила этот момент потери контроля, когда её парень превращался в похотливое животное, жаждущего освобождения своих первородных инстинктов. Он был чертовски сексуален в этот момент.

Шелдон толкал всё глубже, восхищаясь реакцией своей женщины на его действия. Её изумрудные глаза с расширенными зрачками светились ярким блеском. На щеках играл румянец, расширенные ноздри и приоткрытый рот, показывали сильное возбуждение. Длинные взлохмаченные волосы раскиданы по подушке. И, конечно же, её вздымающаяся грудь, подпрыгивающая от каждого его толчка. Её низкие горловые стоны, возбуждавшие его ещё больше. Всё это принадлежало ему. Вся она принадлежала ему. Ему одному. Это он делал её счастливой в моменты близости. Он давал и получал, и это Шелдону очень нравилось.

Шелдон отвлёкся от своих мыслей в тот самый момент, когда Эми подошла к кульминации, сжимая его член в своём чреве, в момент оргазма, она воскликнула:

\- Аааххх! Доктор Купер, я люблю тебя!

\- Повтори ещё… - Шелдон обожал, когда она называла его так, выделяя слово «доктор». Это заводило его ещё сильнее.

\- Д-о-к-т-о-р… Купер! – простонала Эми, почувствовав, как мощная струя спермы хлынула и омыла её естество.

\- Эмиии… - прохрипел Шелдон сквозь зубы, обессиленно опускаясь на неё. Найдя её губы, он впился в них страстным поцелуем: - Я тоже… люблю… тебя… виксен – прошептал он ей в рот, не ломая поцелуя.

Пи-пи-пи-пи…. Эми нащупала будильник и отключила его.

\- … Дело в том, что число «ПИ» выражает соотношение длины окружности к длине ее диаметра. И для абсолютно всех окружностей в мире это соотношение одинаково и примерно равно 3,14! На такое удивительное свойство окружностей люди обратили внимание еще в глубокой древности. Так, оно было известно еще в древнем Вавилоне и Египте. Вычисленное древними учеными соотношение по точности отличается от известной сегодня величины всего лишь на 1%! На протяжении всей истории научной мысли люди не прекращали попыток вычислить значение этого соотношения, которое тогда еще не называлось числом π… - бормотал Шелдон во сне.

Эми прослушала лекцию своего спящего парня. Она знала, что он разговаривает во сне, но читать лекцию, это было что-то новенькое.

\- Надо поменять рингтон на будильнике – сказала сама себе Эми, выбираясь из кровати.

Приняв душ, она отправилась на кухню готовить завтрак. Она суетилась около плиты, когда из своей комнаты вышел Леонард.

\- Доброе утро Эми.

\- И тебе доброе утро.

\- Д-о-к-т-о-р Купер ещё спит?

\- Почему не Шелдон?! Ой, Леонард, извини. Мы не знали, что ты был дома. О, Боже, мне так неудобно.

\- Те шумоподавляющие наушники не помогают – со вздохом произнёс Леонард, наливая кофе – бедный Шелдон, представляю, как он мучился, когда мы с Пенни занимались сексом.

\- Ещё раз извини, Леонард. В следующий раз мы будем потише.

\- Да ладно, забей. Что у вас нового?  
\- Мы вчера были у врача. Сделали УЗИ. Сейчас покажу – Эми достала фото из своей сумки и передала Леонарду – вот эта маленькая фасолинка наш малыш. Ещё на Шелдона запал мой гинеколог…

\- Серьёзно? Да ладно, Эми, ты шутишь?

\- Если бы. Я вовремя увела его из кабинета. Доктор Стоун готов был наброситься на Шелдона прямо в моём присутствии. Только не говори ничего Шелдону. Короче день был почти хорошим, если бы…

\- Если бы…?!

\- Моя мать. Когда мы вернулись домой, она ждала нас у двери.

\- О, Господи, Эми, она пришла после всего, что натворила?

\- Да, я прогнала её.… Но, давай не будем говорить об этом. Лучше расскажи, как дела с Пенни?

\- Пенни до сих пор не простила меня. Так, что мы снова друзья…

\- Но это не правильно! Вы любите друг друга и должны быть вместе. Если хочешь, я поговорю с ней…

\- А что мне терять? Вчера мы ходили в кино, как друзья. К ней привязался какой-то парень, а она с ним начала флиртовать, ты только представь, Эми, прямо в моём присутствии. Я боюсь, что потеряю её…

\- А ты не думаешь, что она специально флиртовала с ним, чтобы насолить тебе, Леонард?

\- Ты действительно так думаешь? – воодушевился физик.

\- Я уверена в этом на девяносто девять процентов, как и Шелдон, уверен, что я рожу девочку тоже на девяносто девять процентов.

\- Вообще-то на сто процентов – поправил вошедший в это время Шелдон, протирая глаза. Подойдя к Эми, он нежно поцеловал её.

\- И тебе доброе утро, Шелдон – подразнил его Леонард.

\- Привет Леонард. Я не слышал, когда ты вчера вернулся?

\- Зато я тебя о-о-очень хорошо слышал – усмехнулся невысокий физик.

\- Интересно, но я.… Ой! Я понял! Ты снова подловил меня на сарказме. Хитрый лис!

\- Ребята, завтрак готов – крикнула Эми – все к столу, Леонард поживее, а то опоздаем на работу.

Как только Леонард и Эми уехали в Калтех, Шелдон пробрался к двери Пенни.

\- Тук – тук- тук Пенни.

\- Тук – тук- тук Пенни.

\- Тук – тук- тук Пенни.

\- Йё, какие дела, Шелбот? – спросила блондинка, открывая дверь.

\- Пенни, мне нужен совет. Одевайся и побыстрее. У нас с тобой сегодня много дел…

\- Подожди, Шелдон, какие у нас с тобой могут быть дела?

\- У Эми сегодня день рождения. Ты, как её подруга, должна бы это знать – ответил физик, подняв брови. – Твой совет мне потребуется в выборе подарка. Так что не тяни время, а то не успеем. Да, чуть не забыл. Вечеринки не будет.

\- Ну, как без вечеринки то? Ребята захотят её поздравить. Нет, Шелдон, вечеринка-сюрприз обязательна!

\- Поздравите по телефону. У меня и Эми сегодня свидание. Ваше присутствие будет неуместно на нашем свидании.

Поднимаясь по лестнице в свою квартиру, Эми переваривала сегодняшний день. Она была расстроена. Все друзья помнили про её день рождения. Все поздравили её, даже Стюарт и Берт с кафедры геологии. Все, кроме Шелдона. Было обидно, но надежда теплилась в её душе. Конечно, он не забыл. Он не мог забыть с его эйдетической памятью. Возможно, что за дверью квартиры 4А, её ждет вечеринка-сюрприз? Дойдя до четвёртого этажа, она была практически уверена в этом.

Подойдя к своей квартире, она разволновалась, как никогда раньше. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди девушки. Эми закрыла глаза, не решаясь открыть дверь. Постояв минуту, она пыталась услышать хоть малейший звук из квартиры. Ничего не услышав, Эми вздохнула и открыла дверь. Она не ожидала увидеть то, что увидела.

Гостиная была украшена множеством воздушных шаров. Они были везде под потолком, на полу, на мебели. На стенах висели разноцветные рождественские гирлянды, освещая полумрак комнаты мягким светом, отражаясь во всех воздушных шарах. Эми посмотрела на пол. Из-под её ног в сторону спальни уходила тропинка из лепестков роз.

\- О, мой Бог! Шелдон… – пробормотала очарованная Эми, направляясь по цветочной дорожке в указанном направлении. Подойдя к двери спальни, она увидела, торчащую из дверной ручки алую розу, к которой была прикреплена записка. Эми взяла розу в руки и прочитала записку: «Моя дорогая Эми! Поздравляю тебя с днём рождения. Ты стала очень важной частью моей жизни, за это я благодарен тебе. Я люблю тебя, моя дорогая Эми! Навеки твой доктор Шелдон Ли Купер.

PS: Открой дверь в нашу спальню». 

Стараясь усмирить, быстро колотившееся сердце, Эми легонько толкнула дверь и чуть не упала в обморок. Вся комната была усыпана лепестками роз. На комоде мерцали тёплым огнём, зажжённые свечи. На стене большой плакат, на котором красивыми буквами было написано: «ТЫ ВЫЙДЕШЬ ЗА МЕНЯ?»

\- Эми! Ты выйдешь за меня? – спросил Шелдон, стоя перед своей девушкой на одном колене, он протягивал ей чёрную бархатную коробочку с обручальным кольцом, нервно покусывая нижнюю губу, в ожидании ответа.

Слёзы брызнули из глаз девушки. Она даже и представить не могла, что Шелдон мог быть таким романтичным. Эми никак не ожидала, что он решится на брак с ней.

\- Так, каков твой ответ, Эми? – взволнованно спросил он.

\- Да, Шелдон, я выйду за тебя – ответила Эми, опускаясь на колени рядом с ним, нежно целуя его мягкие губы.

Не прерывая поцелуя, Шелдон достал кольцо и надел его на палец своей женщине.

\- Я люблю тебя, моя невеста!

\- Я люблю тебя, мой жених!

Новоиспечённая обручённая пара слилась в страстном поцелуе.


	22. Глава 21 Бал с привилегиями

**Глава 21. Бал с привилегиями.**

 **-** Нет, Эми, я не испытываю ни малейшего желания отправляться на эту вечеринку.

\- Но ты обязан пойти! Все будут с парой, Леонард с Пенни, Говард с Бернадетт.

\- Не успела стать моей невестой, сразу начала меня пилить? Я никогда не делаю того, чего мне не хочется, а я не хочу идти в Калтех.

\- Шелдон, но это Рождественский бал. Я не хочу быть там одна.

\- Эми, ты же знаешь, как совет директоров поступил со мной. Я не хочу быть - доктор Эми Фарра Фаулер плюс один. Ты, как никто другой, должна понимать меня. Ты моя невеста и мать моих детей.

\- Ну, Шелдон, я хочу развлечься, потанцевать, ну пожалуйста…

\- Мы можем потанцевать дома, Эми. Надеюсь, что ты не забыла о своей беременности?

\- Значит, ты не идёшь?

\- Нет.

\- Хорошо. Тогда я пойду с Раджем. Будем там, как два одиночества. А ты пока подумай о своём поведении!

\- Тут не о чем думать. Я не иду, ты не идёшь. Я твой будущий муж и запрещаю тебе шататься по этим танцулькам.

\- Ты запрещаешь?! – Эми была в гневе. Ей очень хотелось появиться на балу в новом платье, которое посоветовала купить Пенни. Ей хотелось, чтобы все увидели её вместе с Шелдоном. Хотелось, чтобы все увидели большой бриллиант в обручальном кольце. Но упрямый физик разрушил все планы. Тем более, что на балу будет присутствовать весь научный мир Америки. Разочарованию нейробиолога не было предела.

\- Шелдон, я последний раз спрашиваю. Ты идёшь на бал?

\- Нет. Как и ты – спокойно ответил Шелдон, переворачивая страницу комикса.

\- Ну, уж нет. Я пойду, и ты не остановишь меня! – со слезами на глазах, Эми выбежала из квартиры и постучала к Пенни.

\- Эми, что случилось?! – разволновалась блондинка, открывая дверь перед плачущей девушкой, впуская её в свою квартиру.

\- Мой жених, козёл! Он не пускает меня на бал! – Эми плюхнулась на бирюзовую кушетку. – Ты идёшь с Леонардом, хоть вы не пара, а мой жених не хочет идти со мной. Что мне делать?

\- Да, не знаю, что и посоветовать. Я не была в подобной ситуации. Обычно, это я отказываю. Но я всё-таки думаю, что тебе стоит пойти. Даже, если Шелдон против. Я думаю, что если ты уступишь один раз, то у него войдёт в привычку отказывать тебе и дальше. Тебе не о чем волноваться, мы всегда будем рядом, чтобы присмотреть за тобой. Завтра мы сходим в салон. Сделаем причёску, маникюр и прочие женские радости. Как только Шелдон увидит тебя, не захочет оставлять тебя одну и побежит за тобой на бал, как собачка.

\- Это будет здорово. Я никогда не ходила прежде в салон.

\- Да ты шутишь? Чё, правда, никогда? – Эми кивнула головой.

\- Пенни, а про какие женские радости ты говорила?

\- О, я говорила про эпиляцию зоны бикини. Но если ты не хочешь, можешь её не делать. Правда я думаю, что когда Шелдон увидит твою зону гладенькой, то сделает для тебя всё, что захочешь. Уж поверь, с Леонардом это не раз срабатывало.

\- Правда?

\- Ещё как!

\- Пенни, я хочу поговорить о Леонарде. Ты ещё долго собираешься мучить его и себя. Вы любите друг друга. Тот поцелуй был давно. Прости его. Не знаю, должна ли я говорить тебе это, но один раз я увидела, как он плакал, целуя твою фотографию.

\- Правда?

\- Он очень страдает, Пенни, прости его.

\- Бедный Леонард. Я, пожалуй, последую твоему совету. Только ему не слова, понятно?

\- Рот на замок. Ключ в огород – торжественно пообещала Эми.

Девушки закончили посиделки далеко за полночь. Эми пошла к себе. Зайдя в квартиру, она увидела, что Шелдон уже в кровати.

\- Почему так долго? – спокойно спросил он, глядя как его невеста переодевается в ночную рубашку. Эми не стала отвечать и легла в кровать, отвернувшись от жениха.

\- Эми? – повторил он.

Девушка молча сняла очки и, положив их на тумбочку, выключила свет.

\- Эми, почему ты не разговариваешь со мной? – снова спросил он, поворачивая её к себе.

\- Ты пойдёшь со мной на бал? – спросила она.

\- Нет, Эми… - начал Шелдон

\- Спокойной ночи, Шелдон – не дав ему возможности договорить, выпалила Эми и отвернулась от своего жениха.

Расстроенный Шелдон понял, что не дождётся общения и тоже отвернулся, пытаясь уснуть. После часа бесполезных усилий, он снова повернулся к невесте.

\- Эми, ты спишь? – тихо спросил он. Вопрос оказался бесполезным. Девушка мягко посапывала на своей стороне кровати. Вздохнув, физик решил выпить воды.

Тихо соскользнув с кровати, он вышел на кухню. Опустошив стакан, Шелдон направился к комнате Леонарда.

\- Тук, тук, тук, Леонард.

\- Тук, тук, тук, Леонард.

\- Тук, тук, тук, Леонард.

\- Чего тебе, Шелдон – раздался из-за двери сонный голос друга.

\- Леонард, ты спишь? – спросил физик. Дверь открылась, и появился растрёпанный Леонард.

\- Спал, пока ты не постучал. Так чего тебе надо?

\- Я не могу спать – констатировал Шелдон.

\- Так?! И что?

\- Я всегда могу спать, Леонард.

\- Шелдон, ты разбудил меня среди ночи, чтобы сообщить, что не можешь спать?

\- Да. И ещё узнать, почему я не могу уснуть? – пробормотал взволнованный физик.

\- Может потому, что твоя совесть не чиста?

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Ну, я не знаю, Шелдон. Может потому, что ты обидел Эми?

\- А я её обидел?!

\- Шелдон, сейчас два часа ночи. Я очень хочу спать. Может, ты сам разберёшься со своей совестью? Или ещё вариант, выпей бенадрила, тогда точно уснёшь. Не дождавшись ответа, Леонард закрыл дверь перед носом друга.

Шелдон поднял руку, чтобы снова постучать, но передумал. Постояв несколько секунд перед закрытой дверью, он вздохнул и направился в свою комнату.

Эми сладко спала, но теперь на спине. Забравшись в кровать, Шелдон стал разглядывать милые черты, спящей подруги, думая о том, на что она обиделась. Он только заботился о ней. Она может устать на танцполе, или кто-нибудь мог придавить её в толпе, или неосторожно ударить. Почему она этого не понимала?

\- Шелдон… - прошептала Эми во сне и, повернувшись, положила руку ему на грудь.

\- Ну, конечно, во сне ты со мной разговариваешь – тихо сказал физик, поглаживая её руку своей. Эми что-то промычала в ответ на его ласку и улыбнулась, закинув на него ногу. Шелдон придвинулся к невесте ближе и, крепко обняв её сразу уснул.

Услышав звук хлопающей входной двери, Шелдон, вздрогнув, широко открыл глаза. Посмотрев на будильник, он понял, что не только проспал «Доктора Кто», но проспал вообще всё. На будильнике было одиннадцать часов. Всё его расписание было разрушено. Эми рядом не было. Выйдя в гостиную, он не только не нашёл там невесту, но не нашёл и Леонарда. На кухонной стойке лежала записка: « Шелдон мы уехали по женским делам с Пенни и Леонардом».

« И всё?» - Шелдон перевернул бумажку. Ничего. Внезапно он почувствовал себя брошенным и никому не нужным. Эми даже завтрак ему не приготовила. Приняв душ и позавтракав куском вчерашней пиццы, Шелдон подошёл к своей белой доске, на которой было написано только одно уравнение. Он бился над его решением почти неделю. Физик, поддерживая свой подбородок рукой, задумался над решением. Решения не было и близко. Мозг великого Шелдона Купера был занят другими мыслями. Его невеста нахально поселилась там, мешая думать о физике. Физика. Единственная любовь его жизни, до встречи с этой зеленоглазой лисицей. «Моя лисица» - вслух сказал Шелдон, представив образ своей женщины. За что он любил её? Эми была немного грубовата в высказываниях, но она говорила их таким низким и сексуальным голосом, что кровь стремительно проносилась по его жилам к его мужскому достоинству. Она бывала резкой и целеустремлённой, но в то же время мягкой и податливой, как белочка. Шелдон представил её в костюме лейтенанта Ухуры. Красный костюм члена команды корабля «Энтерпрайз» подошёл бы его невесте. Шелдон представил, как ткань подчеркнула бы её небольшую грудь. Красные брюки обтягивали её широкие бёдра и чёрные сапоги до колен на высоком каблучке. Ммм… это очень заводит. «Чёрт» - выругался Шелдон, поглядев на выпуклость его штанов, и пошёл снова в душ.

\- Чёрт, как же это больно – стонала Эми – и зачем я послушала тебя Пенни.

\- Ну, зато ты теперь, как только, что рождённая девочка – хихикнула блондинка – Кстати, Эми, как там у тебя внизу, не дует?

\- Ха-ха-ха! Не смешно, Пенни – обиделась нейробиолог – я волнуюсь за реакцию Шелдона, когда увидит, что я сделала эпиляцию зоны бикини.

\- Я думаю, что он будет в шоке. В хорошем таком шоке. Так что, покажешь ему не раньше, чем вы будете в постели. Иначе он овладеет тобой прямо в том месте, где увидит.

\- Ага, щас – съязвила Эми – скорее всего, он грохнется в обморок. И во всём будешь виновата ты.

\- А я-то, почему буду виновата? – возмутилась Пенни.

\- Это ты соблазнила меня на это действие. Я раньше и не думала, что смогу это сделать.

\- А теперь нам надо разработать план, чтобы ты улизнула из дома на бал.

\- Я не хочу снова ругаться с Шелдоном. Мне и так плохо из-за нашей вчерашней ссоры.

\- Поэтому нам и нужен план. Леонарду мы сказать не можем. Он встанет на сторону Шелдона. Надо вытащить твоего жениха из дома. А когда он вернётся, то нас уже не будет. И вы не поругаетесь. Ты просто скажешь, что его не было и тебе пришлось принять решение самой.

\- Что ж это похоже на план. Но как мы удалим Шелдона из квартиры? Мне не хочется обманывать его.

\- Не волнуйся, я сделаю всё сама. Ты останешься не при делах. Но куда запропастился Леонард? Даже я быстрее него выбираю себе туфли. Он что лабутены себе ищет?

Шелдон вошёл в пустой магазин комиксов. За прилавком скучал Стюарт.

\- Здравствуй Стюарт.

\- Привет Шелдон. Ты сегодня первый клиент. А где остальные?

\- Собираются на бал в Калтех.

\- А ты, почему не собираешься?

\- Мы с Эми не идём.

\- Странно, Радж мне сказал, что Эми идёт на бал. У вас всё с ней нормально?

\- Да, а почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Просто Радж сказал, что он будет сопровождать Эми.

\- Что?! – воскликнул Шелдон, но вспомнив, что перед ним Стюарт, которому не обязательно знать про их личную жизнь, он смягчился и сменил тон – Стюарт, конечно, я знаю, что Радж сопровождает Эми, просто ты застал меня врасплох. Я не иду, потому что я… - Шелдон мучительно подбирал слова – я… сегодня очень занят… исследованиями. Вот. А ты, Стюарт, чем сегодня занимаешься? Разве ты не плюс один для Рамоны?

\- Нет, мы не вместе. Я хотел последовать твоему совету и расстаться с ней, но она сделала это раньше.

\- О, что ж, я поздравляю, что ты освободился от этого камня за пазухой.

Эми открыла дверь в свою квартиру. Шелдона не было. На столике записка, в которой сказано, что он поехал в магазин комиксов и в магазин поездов. Шелдон написал, что вернётся в семь вечера. У Эми было много времени, чтобы собраться на бал и уехать. Радж приедет прямо туда, вместе с Говардом и Берни.

\- Эми, ты готова? – крикнул Леонард, застёгивая пуговицы своего смокинга.

\- Уже выхожу – ответила она из спальни.

\- Вау! – воскликнул физик, когда девушка вошла в гостиную – Эми, ты выглядишь великолепно.

\- Сама знаю – торжествующе ответила девушка, разглаживая несуществующие складки её фиолетового платья чуть выше колен с глубоким декольте. Эми сменила очки на линзы, волосы были уложены в мягкий пучок, с одной завитой прядью, которая локоном падала на её ключицу. Пенни сделала ей макияж с тонкими стрелками и серыми тенями, которые подчёркивали изумрудный цвет глаз.

Леонард захлопнул челюсть, вспомнив про своего лучшего друга.

\- Эми, Шелдон много потерял, что отказался поехать с нами.

\- Это его проблема, поехали. Пенни, наверное, уже готова.

Шелдон ехал в автобусе, поглаживая рукой большую коробку, которая покоилась на его коленях. На коробке большими буквами было написано: «Полуночный Экспресс». Это был подарок Стивену на Рождество. Физик смотрел в окно автобуса, размышляя, как Эми могла так поступить с ним. Шелдон посмотрел на часы. Шесть вечера. Бал уже начался. Наверняка она была там и танцевала с Раджем. Его буйная фантазия дорисовала всё остальное. Он представил, что астрофизик целует его невесту, засовывая свой индийский язык ей глубоко в рот, оставляя свои мерзкие слюни, а его смуглые пальцы копошатся в её трусиках. Раздумывая обо всём этом, Шелдон чуть не пропустил свою остановку.

Выскочив из автобуса, он бросился домой. Забежав в квартиру, физик увидел, что Эми не было. Она была на балу. Шелдон не мог допустить, чтобы к его женщине прикасались другие мужчины. Он быстро принял душ и достал свой смокинг.

\- Доктор Эми, здравствуйте. Меня зовут Берт, мы не знакомы, но я хочу вам представиться. Я с кафедры геологии. Вы очень красивы сегодня.

\- Спасибо Берт. Вы тоже красиво выглядите в своём костюме – Эми начала волноваться внезапному исчезновению Раджа.

\- Вы здесь одна? – спросил геолог.

\- Нет, я с доктором Кутрапали. Он сейчас подойдёт – неуверенно ответила Эми, ища глазами Раджа. Но Берт нашёл его раньше.

\- Похоже, что доктор Кутрапали не думает, что он с вами.

Эми посмотрела в направлении, указанном геологом и увидела Раджа. Он уже подвыпил и ухлёстывал за шикарной блондинкой у барной стойки.

\- О, нет, возникло недопонимание. Я и Радж просто друзья. Мы не пара. У меня есть жених и это не Радж – Эми подняла руку и показала Берту кольцо.

\- Эми, если вы будете притворяться, что помолвлены, то никогда не найдёте себе парня. Могли бы просто сказать, что я вам не понравился. Это было бы честнее. Приятного вечера доктор Фаулер. – Берт удалился, оставив нейробиолога с открытым ртом.

Эми осмотрелась, поискав глазами своих друзей. Где-то вдалеке на танцполе, она увидела Говарда и Бернадетт. Пенни с Леонардом вообще не было видно. Радж обхаживал блондинку. Она опять была одна. Эми присела на кушетку в углу зала, мысленно ругая Шелдона. От мыслей её отвлёк мужской голос, который сильно картавя, произнёс:

\- Такая привлекательная девушка и одна? Разрешите представиться, Барри Крипке, старший научный сотрудник отдела теоретической физики.

\- Эми Фарра Фаулер, нейробиолог. Так это вы заняли место Шелдона?

\- Купера уволили не из-за меня. Это Калтех не хочет иметь с ним ничего общего. А вы его знаете?

\- Да.

\- Ну, тогда вы должны знать причину.

\- Я догадываюсь, но хотела бы услышать от вас.

\- Точно не знаю, правда ли это, но по университету ходят слухи, что он изнасиловал женщину и избил её.

\- О, Боже! Здесь и правда, все так думают?

\- Ага! Поэтому его и вышвырнули отсюда – со знание дела, закончил физик.

\- Могу вас разочаровать, Барри. Шелдон никого не насиловал. Это было ложное обвинение. Суд оправдал его. Он хороший человек. Шелдон мог подать на неё в суд за клевету, но пожалел эту подлую женщину – Эми поняла, кто распускает сплетни по кампусу и решила играть по крупному – Барри, вы знаете, кто эта женщина?

\- Нет, но говорят, что это случилось в Лондоне. Здесь никто не знает, кто она.

\- Ну, это же несправедливо – наигранно произнесла она, похлопывая Крипке по плечу – о нём знают, а о ней нет. Так вот, Барри, я скажу тебе, кто она. Это Рамона Новицки. Она оболгала Шелдона, за то, что он отверг её.

\- Ты гонишь?! – Барри истерично засмеялся – этого не может быть, чтобы такая красотка, как Рамона бегала за Купером. Не верю!

\- А ты поверь, потому что это правда. Я сама была на том суде.

\- Ну, Купер и жеребец! Молоток! Это я понимаю, настоящий мужик. Я даже зауважал его.

Эми и Крипке рассмеялись, не подозревая, что за ними наблюдали две пары глаз, с разных концов зала.

Шелдон прошёл в бальный зал, стараясь не прикасаться ко всем этим потным, полными бактериями людям. Он остановился у стены, ища глазами свою невесту. Первым он обнаружил Раджа у барной стойки и направился к нему:

\- Раджеш? Где Эми? – не скрывая досады, спросил он – разве ты не должен присматривать за ней?

\- Так я и присматриваю – ответил пьяный астрофизик – вон она на кушетке в углу. Болтает с Крипке…

Шелдон перевёл взгляд в указанном направлении в тот момент, когда Эми похлопывала Барри по плечу, мило улыбаясь ему. Чувство ревности больно укололо в сердце. Она была так красива. Глубокий вырез платья его невесты манил к ней всех мужиков Калтеха, как считал он, осматривая Эми с ног до головы. Её голые лодыжки сводили его с ума. Шелдон не мог оторвать от своей невесты глаз, когда услышал за спиной до боли знакомый раздражающий голос:

\- Похоже, Эми променяла тебя на другого? Но не переживай, я могу заменить её.

Шелдон, вздрогнул от неожиданности и прикусил губу, не поворачиваясь на голос, он злобно прошипел сквозь зубы:

\- Оставь меня в покое, Рамона. Между нами всё кончено навсегда – повернувшись к ней, он продолжил – я женюсь на Эми Фарра Фаулер. Если не веришь, то обрати внимание на её левую руку.

Не ожидая ответа, физик устремился к своей невесте, которая в тот момент громко смеялась над шуткой Барри. Смех резко прекратился, когда она увидела Шелдона, приближающегося к ним со злобной улыбкой. Не обращая никакого внимания на Крипке, Шелдон схватил Эми за руку и потащил прочь из зала, со словами:

\- Идём, нам нужно поговорить, немедленно!

Шелдон привёл невесту в её лабораторию. Дверь была заперта.

\- Открывай – приказал он ей. Эми поспешно достала ключ из сумочки и, открыв дверь, прошла в свой кабинет. Шелдон вошёл следом и запер дверь на ключ. Они не знали, что в этот момент Рамона приложила ухо к двери.

\- Шелдон, это было грубо.

\- Грубо было флиртовать с Крипке, Эми. Ты специально надела это платье, чтобы соблазнять других мужчин?

\- Это платье я купила, чтобы ты увидел, какая я красивая. Шелдон, твоя ревность не знает границ. С Крипке мы просто разговаривали…

\- Он смотрел на твою грудь, Эми, это моя территория. Только я могу смотреть на твою грудь – Шелдон перевёл взгляд на её декольте. С его высоты был прекрасный обзор. Физик сглотнул и продолжил, чувствуя шевеление в своих брюках – а твои ноги? Почему ты не одела колготки?

Шелдон сделал шаг вперёд, заставляя Эми отступить к двери.

\- Они не подходят к этому платью… и в них… жарко – Эми сглотнула, делая ещё шаг назад, не отводя взгляда с синих глаз жениха. Она заметила, как зрачки увеличились, и он сделал шаг вперёд.

\- Ты… моя… навсегда – хриплым голосом сказал Шелдон – помнишь, Эми, я это ты, ты это я….

Шелдон прижал невесту к двери и припал к её губам, лаская обеими руками её грудь. Эми застонала ему в рот и запустила свои руки в его волосы, почувствовав, как его эрекция прижалась к её животу. Наконец он сломал поцелуй и грубо произнёс, добавив техасский акцент, от которого Эми сходила с ума, и Шелдон знал это.

\- Ты будешь наказана маленькая леди – сказал он, избавляя её от трусиков и снимая с себя брюки вместе с трусами – я хочу тебя, детка! – прошептал он, засунув руку между её ног. Эми прикусила нижнюю губу, вспомнив про эпиляцию. Шелдон прекратил движение рукой и замер:

\- Эми, что-то не так – сказал он, блуждая ладонью по её лобку.

\- Я хотела показать тебе дома в постели – Эми покраснела от смущения – но, раз уж ты увидел. Та-да! Я сделала эпиляцию зоны бикини.

Шелдон медленно опустился перед ней на колени, поднимая подол платья он, не отрывая взгляда, смотрел ей в глаза, не осмеливаясь опустить их вниз. Наконец любопытство взяло верх, и он посмотрел.

\- Это довольно приятное зрелище – прохрипел Шелдон, проведя пальцем по гладкому лобку своей невесты – мне нравится.

Внезапно физик засунул свой язык в её щёлку. Эми вскрикнула от неожиданности. Шелдон закрутил язык вокруг клитора и мягко засосал его, двигая языком всё быстрее.

\- О, Шелдон, так хорошо – промурлыкала Эми, цепляясь за шею своего жениха.

Физик прекратил своё служение так же быстро, как и начал.Шелдон встал на ноги, подхватил девушку и, легко подняв ее, припечатал к двери. От неожиданности Рамона отпрыгнула от двери, но поняв, что никто не собирается выходить, снова стала подслушивать.

\- Эми, - услышала она из-за двери – я так сильно люблю тебя!

\- Я знаю, детка, я тоже люблю тебя – ответила Эми, обхватывая талию Шелдона своими ногами, пока он играл с её клитором пальцами, доводя невесту до исступления. Эми начала громко стонать:

\- Шелдон, я не могу больше ждать… о, Господи…. Да возьми же меня скорее….

Получив добро, Шелдон резко вошёл в неё, испытав прилив эндорфинов, он издал глубокое горловое рычание, что возбудило его невесту ещё больше. Толкнув первый раз, он прошептал ей в ухо:

\- Эми… – второй толчок – ты как биолог, должна знать,… - ещё толчок – что волосы на лобке… - толчок – нужны для того,… - толчки стали равномерными – чтобы твои феромоны… собирались в них и, О, Боже… и оставляли в волосах запах… для привлечения самца…. Я очень люблю твой запах…. Не делай больше эпиляцию. – Шелдон ускорился. Спина Эми периодически колотилась об дверь, за которой плакала Рамона.

Эй было больно, что её бывший парень так страстно наслаждался близостью с этой особой, а её он только использовал, чтобы снять сексуальное напряжение, вызванное этой же особой. Рамоне было горько, что Шелдон так и не полюбил её. Она не могла больше слушать их стоны из-за двери. Вытерев глаза, она направилась прочь, швыряя попавшиеся на пути предметы, в бессильной злобе. Теперь они ещё и обручились. Это была пытка. Она должна была найти союзника в своей борьбе с этой дрянью Эми. Рамона мечтала отомстить. Он не может быть счастлив, пока несчастна она.

Тем временем, ничего не подозревающие влюблённые, наслаждались близостью их душ и тел.

\- Эми, моя Эми…. Я так счастлив с тобой, крошка. Я не могу больше ждать… Эммиии… – в этот момент он пришёл к своему завершению, продолжая фрикции, ожидая кульминации у своей невесты, которая наступила через несколько секунд. Выкрикивая имя возлюбленного, Эми пришла к финалу. Обессиленная женщина повисла на руках своего мужчины, который не переставал целовать её, когда она кончала.

\- Эми, - сказал Шелдон отдышавшись – давай поженимся побыстрее, Я не хочу больше ждать. Я Хочу, чтобы ты и Стивен носили моё имя.

\- Эми Фарра Купер – произнесла Эми, потираясь носом о нос своего жениха, как эскимосы – это приемлемо и мне очень нравится. Давай назначим дату. Но скоро мой живот будет огромным. Я не хочу быть на свадебных фотографиях похожей на кита. Может, подождём до родов.

\- Эми – заныл Шелдон, выскальзывая из неё и опуская невесту на пол – после родов, это очень долго. Может завтра. Пойдём в мэрию и распишемся.

\- Я так не хочу – обиженно ответила девушка, натягивая трусики – я хочу большую свадьбу с платьем и фатой. Я хочу, чтобы наш сын принёс кольца на подушечке. Я хочу клятвы и прочие романтические вещи….

\- Тихо, тихо, тихо. Тебе нельзя волноваться. Сделаем, как ты хочешь. Но Стивену я поменяю имя до свадьбы.

\- Согласовано! – радостно выпалила Эми и поцеловала расстроенного физика в губы. Заметив это, она сказала: - Эй! А кто у нас тут губки надул?

\- Я… - грустно улыбаясь, ответил Шелдон и вздохнул, застёгивая молнию на брюках.

Вернувшись в главный зал, они наткнулись на президента Сиберта. Шелдон вспыхнул, гневно взглянув на него.

\- Президент Сиберт – официально поздоровался Шелдон.

\- Доктор Купер, доктор Фаулер – ответил Сиберт – Я слышал от доктора Хофстэдтера, что вы обручились? Поздравляю вас обоих.

\- Спасибо, президент Сиберт. И ещё… - гордо заявил Шелдон – у нас скоро родится второй ребёнок.

\- Это хорошо, поздравляю. Я хотел спросить вас доктор Купер, вы нашли новую работу?

\- Это конечно не ваше дело, но… - Эми пнула Шелдона в бок – Ой! Вот так новости. Мы теперь ещё и пинаемся? – Эми грозно посмотрела на жениха и нахмурила брови. Шелдон снова посмотрел на Сиберта – но, отвечая на ваш вопрос. Нет, не нашёл.

\- Что же, тогда у меня к вам предложение. Я хочу восстановить вас в должности, или повысить до младшего профессора, с повышением зарплаты. Но вам придётся читать лекции аспирантам.

\- Этим глупым лабрапуделям?! – возмутился физик. Эми снова грозно посмотрела на него. Шелдон сразу смягчился – так когда я смогу начать?

\- Сразу после рождественских каникул. Вас устроит?

\- Вполне – спокойно ответил физик, хотя внутри всё переворачивалось от нетерпения.

\- Отлично – сказал довольный Сиберт – и, Шелдон, я выиграл большую битву за вас с советом директоров. Можете не благодарить.

Сиберт удалился, оставив Шелдона и Эми стоять в полном шоке.

\- Шелдон, дружище, ты всё-таки пришёл, радостно воскликнул Леонард, подойдя к паре.

\- Привет, Леонард – глядя вслед уходящему Сиберту, промямлил физик.

\- Леонард, президент Сиберт, только что предложил работу Шелдону – радостно сообщила Эми – да и ещё в звании младшего профессора. Он будет готовить аспирантов к защите докторской. Правда, здорово?

\- Чётко! Шелдон, а ты знаешь, кого должен поблагодарить. Шелдон вопросительно посмотрел на друга. Леонард сам ответил на свой вопрос:

\- Говарда.

\- Воловица?! Что же он сделал такого, что меня вернули на работу.

\- Он придумал одну штуку, которая может сажать ракеты обратно на стартовую площадку. Но тебе придётся сделать расчёты. Для Крипке, это тёмный лес. Тогда Говард пошёл в совет директоров и предложил твою кандидатуру. Он сказал, что ты сделаешь расчёты, иначе он съест свою шляпу.

\- Ему не придётся, её есть, Леонард – задрав подбородок, гордясь собой, ответил Шелдон. Я уже сделал эти расчёты, когда мне было девять лет.

\- Что?! – у Леонарда упала челюсть.

\- Я не думаю, что ты не расслышал то, что я сказал, Леонард. Скажу лишь одно, что мы посадим ракету обратно.


	23. Глава 22 Снова в Техас Часть 1

**Глава22. Снова в Техас. Часть 1.**

 **-** Да, мама, ты не могла бы найти мою старую тетрадь, которую я хотел отправить в НАСА. Ну, помнишь? Я еще просил купить мне компьютер для этих расчётов? – Шелдон заметно нервничал, расхаживая по гостиной. Как его мать могла не помнить? Он же помнил. Ещё он помнил, что отец заставлял девятилетнего Шелдона найти работу, чтобы оплатить покупку компьютера, что привело к очень крупной ссоре родителей. Но, не смотря на гнев отца, мама всё-таки купила компьютер, за что Шелдон был ей очень благодарен. – Вспоминай, мама, мне не хочется снова делать эти расчёты. Черная тетрадь, на которой написано: «Торможение и возвращение космических аппаратов», она датирована девятым ноябрём 1989года. Пожалуйста, мама, мне очень нужны эти расчёты. Я, конечно, могу сделать их снова, но это займёт много времени. Спасибо, мамочка, ты самая лучшая. Кстати, мы прилетим в Техас через два дня. Только Стивену не говори, Эми хочет сделать ему сюрприз. Я, конечно, был против. Ты же знаешь, как я не люблю сюрпризы, но мы поспорили и я проиграл. Так что будет сюрприз. До свидания, мама, люблю тебя.

Шелдон уселся на диван и отключил телефон. Он не думал, что будет так сильно скучать по сыну. Его плоть и кровь, его маленький «Гомо Новус», был на другом конце страны. Физик бросил взгляд на подарок для Стивена, который в данный момент бережно обёртывала бумагой его невеста. Наблюдая за ней, Шелдон нащупал в кармане маленькую коробочку. Это был подарок для Эми. Ровно четыре года назад, на Рождество, он подарил ей тиару, и теперь она получит к своей тиаре пару бриллиантовых серёжек. Шелдон встал с дивана и пошёл в спальню, чтобы спрятать их в чемодан. Эми заканчивала завязывать бант, когда он вернулся и обратился к ней:

\- Эми, я очень рад, что через два дня мы увидим сына. Я скучаю по нему. Почему я так сильно скучаю, ведь мы провели с ним так мало времени, чтобы привыкнуть друг к другу?

\- Может потому, что он плоть от плоти и кровь от крови твоей?

\- Эми, ты говоришь как моя мама. Где ты нахваталась этой библейской чепухи? Это всего лишь физиология. Я просто поделился с тобой своим усовершенствованным геномом. А ты сделала всё остальное. Если взять пример из фауны, самцы приматов не скучают по своим отпрыскам, а львы? Это вообще тяжёлый случай, они могут даже убить своих детёнышей, чтобы те не мешали совокупляться с самками. Может со своим геномом я передал тебе частицу души?

\- Шелдон, ты хочешь сказать, что у человека душа находится в сперматозоидах и яйцеклетках? – Эми рассмеялась своей шутке.

\- Это вполне вероятно. Я не знаю, почему учёные ищут душу в сердце, или в мозге. Некоторые докатились до того, что выдвигают гипотезу о местонахождении души в солнечном сплетении. Так чем же моя версия хуже? Я практически ничего не сделал для нашего сына, но люблю его, так же, как и он любит меня. Я советую тебе, как нейробиологу исследовать мою гипотезу.

\- Непременно. Я буду первым учёным, который найдёт душу в сперме. – Эми хихикнула и поцеловала жениха, присев рядом с ним на диване.

\- Эми, у меня возникла хорошая идея. Мы давно не были на свидании. Осталось не так много времени для нас двоих. Скоро приедет Стивен, а через семь месяцев родится наша дочка. Мы практически не будем оставаться наедине. Так что, я приглашаю тебя на свидание. Может, сходим в ресторан?

\- Ресторан, это хорошая идея, но я сегодня очень устала, проведя весь день на ногах, выбирая подарки для твоей семьи. Может, устроим свидание дома? Посмотрим один из твоих любимых звёздно - воинственных фильмов. Как тебе такая идея?

\- Что же, идея неплохая, но я приготовлю ужин, а ты примешь ванну с пузырьками и расслабишься.

\- О, это так мило, Шелдон, ты такой заботливый – у Эми на глазах выступили слезы – я так люблю тебя.

\- Эй, тогда почему ты плачешь? – Встревожился физик.

\- Я не знаю,… наверное, гормоны расшалились – слёзы потекли по щекам.

\- Эми, я не понимаю. Тебе не нравится, что я забочусь о тебе?

\- Нет, что ты! – воскликнула она – очень нравится. Прежде, я никогда не думала, что у меня будут муж и дети. Никто не заботился обо мне… никогда. Я так счастлива с тобой, моя любовь.

\- Я тоже счастлив и люблю тебя, моя лисица. А теперь вытирай слёзки и в ванную. Иначе, я никогда не приготовлю ужин.

Пока Эми раздевалась, Шелдон приготовил ей ванну с лавандой. Он зажёг несколько свечей и выключил свет.

У Шелдона было не так много времени для приготовления пищи, пока Эми была в ванной. Он покопался в рецептах своей мимэй, записанных в его мозгу, и решил, что времени хватит только на спагетти с сосисками. Он бы предпочёл соус гуакамоле, но у Эми аллергия на авокадо. Выбор пал на итальянский соус маринара. Пусть это было не оригинально, Эми тоже знала этот рецепт, но довольно быстро. Не тратя ни секунды, Шелдон принялся за дело.

Эми наслаждалась тёплой водой идеальной температуры, заранее измеренной Шелдоном. Усталость проходила, пока девушка наблюдала за лопающимися пузырьками, приятно щекотавшими её тело. Эми прикрыла глаза, представляя, как вода проникает в каждую пору её кожи, увлажняя и омолаживая. Это было приятно. Мысли плавно переключились на Шелдона, который присоединился к ней, нежными поглаживаниями, лаская её кожу. Незаметно для себя, витая в облаках, девушка уснула.

Ужин был готов, а Эми всё ещё не вышла из ванной. Шелдон открыл дверь в тот момент, когда голова его невесты скрылась под водой.

\- Эми! – Шелдон бросился вперёд и выдернул девушку из воды.

\- Шелдон?! – испуганно воскликнула она, не успев понять, в чём дело – ты напугал меня!

\- Ты уснула, ведь так? – сдерживая сильное сердцебиение, спросил он.

\- Я только на секунду прикрыла глаза. Не паникуй, Шелдон. Я не собиралась тонуть.

\- Не паникуй?! – возмутился физик – Эми, твоё лицо было под водой, когда я зашел. Ещё бы секунда и ты бы захлебнулась. И ты говоришь, чтобы я не паниковал? Не паникуй! Ты соображаешь, что говоришь, женщина? Как бы мы со Стивеном жили без тебя? Я не могу жить без тебя, Эми. Пожалуйста, не делай так больше.

\- О, Шелдон, какие приятные слова – еле сдерживая слезы, произнесла Эми – я обещаю, что больше не буду спать в ванне, а если и буду, то только в твоих объятиях.

\- Это приемлемо – успокоившись, ответил Шелдон – и нам нужна ванна побольше.

\- Точно. Когда мы купим дом, у нас будет джакузи, ты не против джакузи?

\- Согласовано.… Если ты имеешь в виду джакузи, а не просто ванну с подогревом. Ты знаешь, что все джакузи, это ванны с подогревом, но не все ванны с подогревом, это джакузи?

\- Да, конечно я знаю это. Но сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне выбраться отсюда, пока вода совсем не остыла. Принеси моё зелёное платье, пожалуйста. Ведь у нас свидание и я хочу быть красивой для тебя.

\- Ты для меня особенно красива, без одежды – уточнил Шелдон.

\- Даже так?! – приподняв бровь, прошептала Эми, и уже громче добавила – иди за платьем.

Шелдон вышел и, через секунду вернулся с сиреневым махровым халатом.

\- Я считаю, что в этом, ты будешь выглядеть умопомрачительно. Для меня, по крайней мере, если ты оденешь его на голое тело. Да и тебе будет удобнее. Одевай и пошли ужинать.

Эми повиновалась его прихоти, облачившись в халат. Ей и самой было любопытно, что задумал Шелдон. Когда она вышла в гостиную, то была поражена не меньше. Ужин ждал их на кухонной стойке. Шелдон достал красивые тарелки и пару хрустальных бокалов, в которые налил клубничный Несквик. В тарелках разложены салфетки, собранные Шелдоном, в форме двух лебедей. Радж долго учил его складывать салфетки, чтобы они, наконец, приобрели форму этих символов любви и верности. Заканчивала праздничную сервировку пара зажжённых свечей. За стойкой стоял сам Шелдон, успевший переодеться в клетчатый халат, пока его невеста сушила волосы. Через его руку было перекинуто белое полотенце. Его вид рассмешил Эми, но, не подавая вида, она направилась к столу.

\- Доктор Фаулер – пригласил он, отодвигая табурет – прошу вас, присаживайтесь. Хихикнув, девушка села на предложенное место.

Стряхнув полотенце, Шелдон неловко поместил его на коленях невесты. Оставшись довольным своей работой, он начал раскладывать еду на тарелки, как заправский официант. Справившись с этой задачей, он уселся напротив, вежливо улыбаясь своей женщине.

\- Шелдон – обратилась к нему девушка – ты сегодня сам на себя не похож, что-то случилось?

\- Почему, что-то должно случиться? Просто мне захотелось сделать тебе приятный вечер и показать, как я люблю тебя.

\- Шелдон, тебе не нужно так стараться. Я полюбила тебя не за то, что ты угождаешь мне. Будь собой. Я люблю тебя за то, какой ты есть на самом деле. Умный, целеустремлённый, всё и всех контролирующий, страстный любовник и отличный отец. Я люблю, что ты непредсказуем в поступках. Я постоянно изучаю тебя. Ты загадка природы, Шелдон, и это меня заводит как учёного и как женщину. Ты можешь быть мягким, доверчивым и бескорыстным, а через минуту высокомерным собственником. Твоя ревность сводит меня с ума. Когда ты видишь, что я общаюсь с другими мужчинами, ты чувствуешь, что теряешь контроль над ситуацией.

\- Ты права, Эми, это меня просто бесит. Я боюсь потерять тебя снова, а другие мужчины угроза для меня….

\- Ревность, это одна из форм недоверия к человеку – перебила его Эми – ты не доверяешь мне, Шелдон?

\- Конечно, я доверяю тебе, Эми – помолчав секунду, он добавил:

\- Я не доверяю им. - Эми улыбнулась, прижав тёплую руку к его щеке. – Тебе я доверяю не только свою жизнь, но и мой мозг, после смерти, конечно… для исследований. – Шелдон снова замолчал, накручивая спагетти на вилку. Его мысли ушли довольно глубоко. Когда он увидел, что все спагетти из тарелки, были намотаны на вилку, опустил её и внезапно сказал:

\- Эми, я хочу умереть первым, чтобы не видеть твоей смерти…

\- О, Шелдон, это так мило, но у меня контрпредложение. Мы умрём в один день и в один час.

\- Согласовано! – ответил воодушевлённый физик. – А теперь, если ты помнишь? Ты обещала, что мы посмотрим Звёздные войны.

\- О кей! Я сделаю попкорн.

Эми убрала остатки пищи в холодильник, пока Шелдон мыл тарелки. Проверив, что еды хватит для Леонарда, который возобновил отношения с Пенни и был сейчас на свидании, она достала попкорн и засунула его в микроволновку, её жених подготавливал всё для просмотра. Услышав первые звуки имперского марша, она присоединилась к Шелдону на диване. После часа просмотра Эми стала засыпать, склонив голову на плечо своего будущего мужа. Шелдон опустил её голову на свои колени, нежно запустив пальцы в волосы, начал мягко массировать, не отрывая глаз с экрана. Наслаждаясь фильмом, физик не заметил, когда его невеста перевернулась на спину и закинула ноги на диван. При движении пола её халата отодвинулась в сторону, обнажив одну грудь. Полюбовавшись, открывшимся перед его глазами зрелищем, Шелдон хотел прикрыть девушку, но одна мысль крепко засела в его голове. «Интересно, что чувствует женщина во время кормления младенца грудью? Возбуждается ли она так же, как от ласки мужчины? Что будет она чувствовать, если одну грудь будет сосать ребёнок, а вторую мужчина? Любопытно, как на вкус женское молоко?»

Внезапно мысли физика прервал приход другого физика. Шелдон быстро прикрыл грудь невесты и уставился на экран телевизора.

\- Привет Шелдон – воскликнул Леонард, но заметив спящую Эми, убавил звук голоса до шёпота – о, круто, Звёздные войны смотришь?

\- Привет, если ты голоден, в холодильнике спагетти с соусом маринара. Если хочешь, я перемотаю фильм на начало….

\- Нет, не надо. А за ужин спасибо, я ужасно голоден. Представь себе, мы с Пенни были на пикнике. Она приготовила для меня гамбургеры. Хотела порадовать, но как ты сам понимаешь, они оказались совершенно не съедобными. Как она могла их есть, до сих пор понять не могу. Теперь она на меня в обиде, что я не смог отведать её стряпню. Леонард уселся в бежевое кресло с тарелкой спагетти. Попробовав, он довольно прошептал:

\- Твоя Эми, просто волшебница. Я в жизни ничего вкуснее не ел.

\- Спасибо, что похвалил мои кулинарные способности, Леонард, я польщён – усмехнулся Шелдон.

\- Так это ты приготовил?! – подбирая челюсть, спросил Леонард. – Так какого чёрта, мы всегда ели еду на вынос?

\- Я умею готовить, просто не хочу – невозмутимо ответил Шелдон. – И для справки, друг мой, это единовременное вложение моего кулинарного таланта. Больше такого не повторится.

\- Чтож, очень жаль. Ты мог бы быть прекрасным поваром, если бы захотел – доедая, пробормотал Леонард.

\- Конечно, мог бы. Я превосходен во всём, за что берусь…

\- И очень скромен – перебил Леонард – а добавка есть?

\- Можешь доесть мою порцию, я был не очень голоден.

\- Шелдон, ты не страдаешь потерей аппетита, признавайся, что случилось?

\- Эми – грустно ответил физик – она чуть не утонула в ванне. Уснула. Я вовремя зашёл. Я очень сильно испугался, Леонард, представив, что остался без неё.

\- Да уж, это была бы трагедия. Ты чуть не простился с жизнью, когда вы расстались. Даже представить не могу, что было бы, если… я даже произнести это не могу.

\- Я её очень люблю, Леонард. Даже никогда не думал, что какая-то лисица из Глендейла научит меня любить. Встретив её, я стал совершенно другим человеком. Порой я сам себя не узнаю.

\- Ты прав, Эми действительно преобразила тебя, дружище. И я думаю, что в лучшую сторону.

\- Возможно, ты прав. Каким же наивным дураком я был, мечтая, что мой мозг, когда-нибудь, будет помещён в тело киборга. Ещё я думал, что у меня в голове завёлся инопланетный паразит. Я тогда не знал, что этот паразит называется… любовь.

\- Шелдон… - вдруг пробубнила Эми – мне приснился Леонард. Он нахваливал твои спагетти,… я согласна с ним, они были очень вкусными.

\- Это не сон, детка, он ел их наяву. А тебе надо идти в кровать, пока твоя спина не узнала всего ужаса сна на диване без поддержки ортопедического матраса.

\- Детка?! – спросил у самого себя Леонард, глядя в след удаляющейся паре. – Наш маленький Шелли наконец-то вырос.

\- Я всё слышал! – воскликнул Шелдон откуда-то из глубины своей спальни.

\- Вот, чёртов вулканский слух… - возмутился Леонард и пошёл мыть тарелку. Поставив её в посудомоечную машину, он услышал звонок телефона. Поговорив несколько секунд, физик постучал в дверь комнаты Шелдона и Эми.

\- Шелдон! Я проведу ночь у Пенни! – крикнул он через дверь, не решаясь открыть её – Она всё-таки отравилась своими гамбургерами.

\- Хорошо, Леонард – услышал он возбуждённый запыхавшийся голос своего друга – передавай ей… ммм… пожелай… скорейшего… выздоровления… ммм…

\- Поверить не могу. Вот кобель – подумал Леонард, направляясь к двери – каждую ночь?

\- Мамочка! Папочка! Вы приехали! – Стивен бежал по дорожке от дома навстречу родителям.

\- Стиви, не так быстро. Упадёшь ещё! – кричала ему вслед Мэри.

Ребёнок бросился в протянутые вперёд, руки отца. Шелдон подхватил сына и прижал к груди.

\- Мой мальчик. Я скучал по тебе – сказал Шелдон, крепко обнимая маленькое тельце сына.

\- И я скучал, папочка – прошептал Стивен в ухо Шелдону, обвивая маленькими ручками шею отца. Мэри и Эми прослезились, наблюдая за встречей. Эми обняла будущую свекровь и шепнула ей:

\- А мама Стивену будто бы и не нужна.

\- Ну, конечно нужна – возразила Мэри – дай мужчинам насладиться встречей. Настанет и твоя очередь. Стивен очень счастлив, что в его жизни появился папа. Дитя ещё не привык к присутствию отца. Хвала Господу, что всё у вас сложилось в лучшем виде.

\- Стивен – обратилась к сыну Эми – ты разве не хочешь обнять маму?

Шелдон опустил ребёнка на землю. Эми протянула к сыну руки, намереваясь поднять его. Увидев это, Шелдон крикнул:

\- Нет Эми, не поднимай его! Стивен тяжёлый! – Мэри бросила серьёзный взгляд на сына. Поняв, что попался, Шелдон добавил, стараясь скрыть нервный тик – просто Эми очень устала от поездки.

\- Не ври матери, Шелдон Ли Купер – Мэри гневно посмотрела на него и, окинув взглядом Эми, смягчившись, произнесла – Эми, ты снова беременна?

\- Да, Мэри, два месяца. Мы привезли фото УЗИ с собой – скромно сообщила Эми, потупив взор.

\- Поздравляю дорогая – Мэри нежно обняла девушку и, бросив грозный взгляд на Шелдона сказала: - А с тобой, молодой человек, я серьёзно хочу поговорить.

Шелдон нахмурился и пошёл доставать чемоданы из арендованной машины, поглядывая на мать, как приговорённый к смерти узник, смотрел на гильотину. Эми и Мэри мило беседовали, подходя к дому. Стивен повис на одном из чемоданов, наивно полагая, что помогает отцу нести его. Шелдон улыбался сыну, замечая, что тот подрос за время своего отсутствия.

Когда компания вошла в дом, женщины со Стивеном отправились на кухню, а Шелдон понёс чемоданы в свою старую комнату.

\- Дом, милый дом – сказал физик, осматриваясь. В комнате ничего не изменилось со времени его последнего посещения. Шелдон вдохнул запах детства и беззаботности, плюхнувшись на свою кровать. Четыре года прошло, как он был в Галвестоне вместе с Эми. Шелдон усмехнулся, вспомнив, что в той поездке она тоже была беременна. Опустившись на подушку, он прикрыл глаза, вспоминая их совместный визит к его матери. Правда, Эми пришлось уехать из-за болезни тётки. Но то время, что они провели здесь, было незабываемым. Теперь же они приехали как жених и невеста, их маленький сын ждал приезда родителей. Как же всё-таки приятно, когда тебя ждут.

Внезапно, от приятных воспоминаний его отвлёк стук в дверь.

\- Входите! – крикнул физик и увидел на пороге свою мать.

\- Шелли – начала она – как получилось, что Эми снова в положении? Если у неё два месяца, то это должно было произойти, когда ты сидел в тюрьме? Если мои подсчёты верны…

\- Мама, мы могли бы не обсуждать эту тему? – устало произнёс он. – Я очень устал и хочу отдохнуть с дороги.

\- Шелдон, сначала мы поговорим, а отдых потом. Что-то не сходится, и я хочу знать, почему? Ты уверен, что Эми не изменила тебе?

\- Ты ведь не отстанешь от меня, так?

\- Нет, сын, я хочу быть уверена, что в твоей жизни всё правильно.

\- Можешь быть спокойна, мама, это мой ребёнок. Мы зачали его на борту самолёта, когда меня перевозили из Лондона в Штаты. Мы тогда думали, что этот сеанс соития будет для нас последним. Когда я понял, что защиты не было, было уже поздно. Так что, через семь месяцев у тебя будет ещё одна внучка.

\- О, мой бедный мальчик, я так понимаю тебя – сказала Мэри, крепко обнимая сына. – Но ты снова согрешил в глазах Господа, да ещё так близко к нему.

Шелдон закатил глаза:

\- Мама, ты говоришь ерунду. Если принимать твои слова всерьёз, то получается, что твой Господь заглядывал в иллюминатор самолёта, сидя на облаке, когда мы с Эми занимались…. Сама знаешь чем. О, Боже, мама, мне как-то неудобно говорить с тобой на эту тему. Просто прими тот факт, что скоро снова станешь бабушкой, не вдаваясь в детали.

\- Не гневи Господа, Шелли, но тебе придётся посетить церковь и исповедаться. И ещё одно, хочу поздравить тебя с помолвкой. Я сразу заметила кольцо нашей мимэй на пальчике Эми.

\- Спасибо мама, мы поженимся после рождения нашей дочери.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что у вас будет девочка?

\- Я не знаю, откуда я знаю, просто чувствую это. Хотелось бы, чтобы она была такой же красавицей, как её мама. Да, чуть не забыл сказать, мы хотим купить дом.

\- Это прекрасная идея, но ты уверен, что вы потянете финансово. Дома такие дорогие, тем более в Калифорнии.

\- Это приводит меня к следующей теме разговора. Ты нашла мою тетрадь? Если у нас с Говардом получится посадить ракету на стартовую площадку, то это укрепит наш бюджет. Тогда мы сможем позволить себе такую покупку. Меня восстановили в Калтех в должности младшего профессора. Лекции, которые я буду читать тоже прибавка. Так, что у нас всё хорошо…

\- Это замечательные новости. Надеюсь, что Мисси больше не будет всем говорить, что её брат ракетчик. Думаю, что она сможет запомнить слово, профессор. Я так рада за тебя, мой мальчик. А твоя тетрадь в тумбочке у кровати.

\- Спасибо, ты очень выручила меня – поцеловав мать в щёку, Шелдон достал свою старую тетрадь, исписанную красивым детским почерком, и тут же углубился в чтение. Чем дольше он читал, тем довольнее становился. Было очень интересно обрабатывать детские вычисления с точки зрения зрелого учёного. Это было идеально, но не своевременно для восемьдесят девятого года. В НАСА не взяли работу маленького гения Шелдона Купера из-за того, что она опережала своё время. Но теперь, двадцать пять лет спустя, это был шанс на бессмертие его имени. И если уж на то пошло, то шанс на получение Нобелевской премии увеличивался вдвое. Если он не получит премию за первую работу, которую разделит с Леонардом, то за эту работу Нобелевка гарантирована. Пусть даже, если он поделит её с Говардом. Это того стоило. Шелдон усмехнулся, подумав, что было бы круто получить сразу две премии за обе работы. Он снова углубился в чтение, не заметив, что за ним наблюдает пара синих детских глаз.

\- Гениально! – Воскликнул физик, доставая из шкафа белую доску, которой он не пользовался годами. Доставая её, Шелдон заметил сына, подглядывающего из-за двери.

\- Хей, Стивен, иди сюда, сынок. У твоего папы возникла гениальная идея. Я понял, что можно посадить ракету не только на стартовую площадку, но и на другие поверхности. Если я сделаю точные расчёты, то посажу эту малышку даже на авианосец. Это будет шикарно. Если хочешь, то можешь наблюдать за моей работой, но есть одно условие. Не создавать шума.

\- Хорошо, папочка, я буду тихим как мышка – Стивен залез на кровать и удобно устроился на ней, усадив рядом плюшевую обезьянку. Сложив маленькие ручки на коленях, ребёнок наблюдал, как его отец быстро записывал уравнения на доске.

Погрузившись в вычисления, Шелдон потерял счёт времени. Он был в зоне, не замечая, как проносилась мимо него жизнь в доме его матери. Физик был так глубоко в мыслях, что очнулся только тогда, когда дописал последнее уравнение. Довольный собой, он отошёл от доски, разглядывая его творение. Да, теперь у него была идеальная формула для посадки на любую поверхность земного шара. Шелдон расправил уставшие плечи и сладко потянулся, осознавая величие своего гения и сильный голод, от которого сводило желудок.

Физик огляделся и понял, что находится в Техасе, в своей детской комнате. На кровати спала его невеста. На письменном столе стакан молока и бабулино рождественское печенье. Явно приготовленные для него. Шелдон поглядел на часы, которые показывали три часа ночи. Внезапно Шелдону стало стыдно, за то, что он ушёл с головой в работу, не уделив внимания сыну и Эми. Почувствовав дикую усталость, он направился в ванную.

Облегчив мочевой пузырь, физик подошёл к зеркалу и ужаснулся. На него смотрел заросший двухдневной щетиной мужлан. Двухдневной? Шелдон достал телефон из кармана и посмотрел на дату. «О нет, только не это» - он пропустил Рождество. Это был удар ниже пояса. У него были большие планы. Он хотел лично подарить сыну подарок. Посетить музей поездов с его мальчиком. Он хотел гордо ходить со Стивеном по Галвестону, показывая всем вокруг, что они были не правы, обзывая Шелдона геем или бесполым существом. «Всё пропало» - подумал физик, медленно сползая по стене на пол.

Не слыша скрип маркера о доску, Эми открыла глаза:

\- Шелдон? – позвала она. Комната была пуста. – Шелдон, ты где?

Эми поднялась с кровати и пошла, искать жениха. Обойдя весь дом, она нашла его, спящим, на полу возле унитаза.

\- Шелдон, проснись, дорогой – Эми погладила его по голове.

\- Эми – прошептал он, с трудом поднимая тяжёлые веки – Эми, я так виноват перед Стивеном. Почему ты не оттащила меня от этой чёртовой доски?

\- Пойдём, родной, я помогу тебе добраться до постели – мягко произнесла она, поддерживая своего измученного жениха, пытающегося подняться на ноги. Когда ему это удалось, они направились в спальню. Опустившись на кровать, Шелдон почувствовал, как одинокая слеза скатилась по его щеке. Эми вытерла её и поцеловала будущего мужа.

\- Не расстраивайся. Я всё объяснила Стивену. Он умный мальчик, твой сын понял, что ты был очень занят работой.

\- Эми – устало произнёс Шелдон – я пропустил праздник. Ты не понимаешь. Это наше первое Рождество, как отца и сына. Я подвёл его.

\- Нет, не подвёл – ответила Эми, снимая с Шелдона обувь и носки – ты забываешь, что Стив не такой, как остальные дети. Он перенёс Рождество до твоего возвращения в мир живых.

Эми сняла с Шелдона обе майки и убрала их в корзину для белья. Следом за майками, в корзину отправилась и остальная одежда Шелдона. Раздев своего жениха, Эми прильнула к его груди, вдыхая так полюбившийся ей, запах талька.

\- Это как, перенёс Рождество?

\- Стив сказал, что Санта придёт к нему, когда папа закончит работу. – Эми принесла Шелдону пижаму и помогла ему одеться.

\- Какой милый мальчик – произнёс Шелдон, засыпая прежде, чем голова коснулась подушки.

Эми поцеловала своего жениха и, выключив свет, легла рядом. Обняв своего любимого физика, Эми погрузилась в мир сновидений.

Эми шла по коридорам Калтеха и не могла найти кабинет Шелдона. Она очень устала, ноги отказывались служить ей. Наконец, в конце нескончаемого коридора она увидела дверь, на которой висела табличка «Доктор Ш. Купер. Физик теоретик». Чем ближе Эми подходила к двери, тем труднее ей давались шаги. У самой двери внезапно возник Радж.

\- О, Эми, привет. Почему ты опоздала? Ты обещала мне помочь выбрать бутоньерку на свадебный смокинг Шелдона. Ты что, забыла?!

\- Свадебный смокинг? – переспросила заинтригованная Эми – Это, что свадьба сюрприз?

Но никто ей не ответил. Радж испарился так же внезапно, как и появился. Эми протянула руку, чтобы открыть дверь кабинета, но ей помешала другая рука. Эми оглянулась и увидела Пенни.

\- Эми! Ты что совсем из ума выжила. Посмотри, как ты одета. Позорище просто! И в этом ты будешь на свадьбе?!

Эми осмотрела себя и пришла к выводу, что она была очень сильно беременна. Из-за огромного живота она практически не видела ног. На ней было платье для будущих мам, усыпанное большим количеством розовых бантов. Эми вспомнила о сыне:

\- Пенни, ты не видела Стивена?

\- Стивена?! – удивилась блондинка – Хокинга, что ли? Шелдон хотел пригласить его на свадьбу, но тот был занят.

\- Нет, не Хокинга. Я говорю о нашем сыне.

\- О вашем сыне? Извини, Эми, но ты точно чокнутая. У тебя нет сына Стивена.

\- Пенни, не говори, что ты не знаешь его. Стивен, наш сын. Мой и Шелдона….

\- Эми, тебя что, бейсбольной битой по голове шарахнули? Скорее ад замёрзнет, чем Шелдон посмотрит на такую как ты.

\- Почему ты так говоришь, Пенни? Я думала, что ты моя подруга? Мы скоро поженимся с Шелдоном. Он любит меня! – закричала возмущённая Эми. Пенни захихикала и убежала.

Эми открыла дверь в кабинет Шелдона и, оказалась в просторном зале, наполненным множеством людей. Многих она знала, другие были не знакомы ей. Все люди рассаживались по местам, согласно табличкам с их именами. Своего имени она не нашла и встала в сторонке у стены. В середине зала была поставлена свадебная арка, украшенная цветами и розовыми лентами.

Наконец в зал вошёл Шелдон в сопровождении Леонарда и направился к арке. На нем был чёрный смокинг с розовой бутоньеркой. Шелдон обыскал глазами зал и, увидев Эми, позвал её. Эми подошла, придерживая свой огромный живот.

\- Эми, почему ты там стояла? Ты должна находиться здесь, на своём месте. – Эми послушно встала рядом с Шелдоном, который закатил глаза.

\- Эми, Эми, Эми, это место для невесты. Ты ведёшь церемонию, глупышка – Шелдон мило улыбнулся и добавил – Я так хочу поскорее жениться на своей любимой девушке и сделать ей ребёнка.

\- Сделать ребёнка?! Но как же наши дети?

\- Ах, Эми, о каких детях ты говоришь? Мы никогда не были близки. Я был только с одной женщиной и это моя невеста. А тебе пора занять своё место, и побыстрее.

Эми заняла место судьи, сама не зная, зачем она это сделала. Заиграла приятная музыка, и появились подружки невесты, сначала Бернадетт, а следом Пенни. К великому ужасу Эми появилась и невеста…. Рамона…. В великолепном свадебном платье. Эми недоуменно посмотрела на Шелдона, который сиял от счастья.

\- Нет! Шелдон, нет! - закричала Эми – я не буду вести церемонию! Я против!

Неожиданно, кто-то подхватил Эми под руки и оттащил от подиума. Эми пыталась кричать, но голос был неподвластен ей. Всё смешалось, клятвы, руки, кольца, поцелуй. Снова поцелуй, ещё и ещё. Шелдон пожирал губы Рамоны, которая в порыве страсти закинула ногу на бедро Шелдона. Новоиспечённый муж подхватил ногу и, закрепив её на своей талии, задрал подол свадебного платья Рамоны. Она расстегнула брюки Шелдона и достала из его штанов готовый к действию детородный орган супруга. Шелдон тут же вставил его в её утробу и начал трахать свою новую жену, прямо на глазах у приглашённой публики, которая восхищалась и улюлюкала, наслаждаясь зрелищем. Шелдон нашёл глазами Эми и, продолжая фрикции, крикнул ей:

\- Смотри, Эми, смотри. Это всё из-за тебя! Не закрывай глаза! – кричал он ей – Открой глаза, Эми! Посмотри на меня! Эми, проснись! - Обливаясь слезами, Эми открыла глаза.

Перед ней было напуганное лицо Шелдона, который навалился на неё всем своим телом, сдерживая неконтролируемые телодвижения своей невесты:

\- Шелдон, что случилось?! Почему ты вцепился в меня, как сумасшедший?

\- Эми, как хорошо, что ты проснулась. У тебя снова был кошмар?

\- Извини, если я напугала тебя – Эми прижалась к груди Шелдона, постепенно успокаиваясь в его объятиях.

\- Ты действительно напугала меня, крича на весь дом. Я удивляюсь, что никто не прибежал узнать, в чём собственно дело? Но ты не виновата. Мы не можем отвечать за своё подсознание. Тем более во сне. Я рад, что ты проснулась и всё позади. – Шелдон поглаживал волосы невесты, слегка покачиваясь вместе с ней – Эми, а что вызвало кошмар? Что ты видела во сне?

\- Я? Эммм… я не помню – попыталась оправдываться Эми – я… совсем не помню…

\- Ах, Эми, ты ужасная лгунья. Даже ещё хуже, чем я – прошептал он ей в ухо, прикусив при этом мочку её уха.

\- Шелдон! Ты сделал мне больно! – вскрикнула девушка, потирая укушенное место.

\- Это наказание за ложь – Шелдон щелкнул её по носу – но вернёмся к твоему сну…

\- Шелдон! Я не хочу об этом говорить. Это был просто кошмар – перебила она его.

\- Тебе снился я? – не отступал физик. Эми не отвечала. – Эми, мы должны быть правдивыми друг с другом. Честность, это основа хороших взаимоотношений. А ложь приводит к другой лжи, дальше больше. А потом к разрыву. Я не хочу этого сценария, а ты? Но если ты не можешь начать, я могу помочь. Ты кричала, что-то о церемонии, что ты против… - Шелдон замолчал, что-то переваривая в голове, потом добавил – Эми, ты не хочешь за меня замуж?

\- Конечно, я хочу за тебя замуж! – возразила девушка – Просто в моём сне, ты женился на… Рамоне.

Глаза Шелдона чуть не вылезли из орбит. Не веря своим ушам, он сказал:

\- Что, прости? – Шелдон недоумённо посмотрел на невесту.

\- Я знала, что не следовало тебе говорить….

\- Продолжай – не унимался физик.

\- Ладно, то ты сам этого хотел. Я должна была вести церемонию, но отказалась. Тогда меня заменил Барри Крипке. А после ты… занялся с ней сексом, прямо в присутствии гостей.

\- О, Боже, Эми, неужели ты думаешь, что я способен на измену? Запомни, есть только одна женщина, с которой я хочу прожить остаток жизни. Её имя Эми Фарра Фаулер.

\- Правда? – спросила Эми, заглядывая в синие глаза жениха, ища в них подтверждение.

\- А ты видишь на моём лице нервные тики? – Шелдон приподнял лицо невесты за подбородок и нежно поцеловал её в губы. Усмехнувшись, он добавил – хотя… есть одна особа женского рода, которую я люблю, почти так же сильно, как тебя.

Эми вопросительно посмотрела на Шелдона и немного отодвинулась от него. Шелдон хихикнул, глядя на реакцию невесты. После чего, он ещё крепче прижал её к своему телу:

\- Я даже скажу, как её зовут – улыбаясь, продолжил он – имя ей, физика!


	24. Глава 23 Снова в Техас Часть 2

**Глава 23. Снова в Техас. Часть 2.**

В шесть часов утра маленький мальчик выбрался из кровати, которую разделял со своей бабушкой и, протирая глаза кулачком, отправился в комнату родителей. Немного приоткрыв дверь, он засунул туда голову и посмотрел на исписанную доску отца. К его радости папа закончил работу и мирно спал, обнимая маму, голова которой покоилась на его плече. Ребёнок проник в комнату и забрался в постель родителей, пытаясь пробраться между ними. Не добившись своей цели, он попробовал поднять руку отца с плеча матери, но тот недовольно промычал и отодвинулся, чем сразу же воспользовался ребёнок, протиснувшись в образовавшуюся щель.

Устроившись поудобнее между родителями, малыш уставился в потолок, соображая, как разбудить их. Стивен помнил, что папу будить нельзя, чтобы не спровоцировать приступ паники. Оставалась мама. Малыш легонько постучал по её плечу.

\- Шелдон – пробубнила она – не приставай, я хочу спать. Позже любимый, в душе….

Стивен хихикнул и потряс мать за плечо.

\- Мамочка, проснись. Санта приходил ко мне – тихо сказал он на ухо матери. Эми открыла глаза.

\- Стив, что ты тут делаешь? – спросила она.

\- Мама, надо разбудить папочку, а я боюсь, что он снова испугается.

\- Сынок, может, тогда мы его будить не будем и ещё немного поспим? – спросила Эми, целуя сына в пухлую щёчку.

\- Нет, Санта подарок мне принёс. Я знаю, что он под ёлкой. Я не хочу его открывать без папочки… - заныл Стивен.

\- Тебе и не придётся – раздался сонный голос отца – папа уже проснулся. И запомни на будущее, Стивен, нехорошо тайно проникать в комнату родителей. Мы можем заниматься секретными делами, которые ты не должен видеть….

\- Шелдон?! – запротестовала Эми – Стивену не обязательно знать про это…

\- Знать про что? – перебил малыш, – и какими делами?

\- Наукой… папа говорит про науку – смущённо ответила Эми.

\- Я тоже хочу заниматься с вами наукой – не унимался ребёнок.

\- И мы будем – сказал Шелдон – только не в комнате родителей, в которую, кстати, ты должен был постучать, прежде чем войти.

\- Хорошо, папочка, я буду стучать. – Стивен выбрался из объятий матери и убежал за дверь….

\- Тук, тук, тук, папа и мама!

\- Тук, тук, тук, папа и мама!

\- Тук, тук, тук, папа и мама! – Раздалось из-за двери.

\- О, нет, только не это – закатив глаза, произнесла Эми.

\- Входи Стивен! Это мой мальчик! – гордо ответил Шелдон, вылезая из кровати и, обращаясь к невесте добавил: - Так, что ты говорила про душ?

Стивен, широко распахнув дверь, стрелой влетел в спальню родителей и снова забрался на кровать. Оседлав Шелдона, он громко воскликнул:

\- Санта приходил, папочка! Пойдём скорее за подарком!

Шелдон обхватил руками малыша за пояс и, оторвав его тельце от себя, высоко поднял ребёнка в воздух. Стивен взвизгнул и рассмеялся, паря над кроватью в сильных руках отца.

\- Шелдон, осторожно – взволновалась Эми – ты уронишь его!

\- Никогда! – ответил он, поднимая сына ещё выше над собой – не волнуйся, Эми. Я физик и знаю всё об инерции и гравитации. Я не позволю нашему сыну пострадать.

\- Я астронавт! – кричал ребёнок в полном восторге – Я в космосе!

\- Нет, Стивен, ты не в космосе. Ты находишься в атмосфере земли. До космоса ещё очень далеко. Примерно от восьмидесяти до ста километров. Если считать границу сгорания метеоров, то это восемьдесят километров. А если брать высоту, на которой летает международная космическая станция, то четыреста километров. А теперь, мой Хомо Новус, пойдем, посмотрим, что принёс Санта.

Шелдон опустил сына вниз, не подавая вида, что его руки, не привычные к такому напряжению, сильно устали. Подумав, что следовало бы купить гантели, Шелдон, Стивен и Эми поспешили в гостиную, где их дожидались подарки, под огромной красиво украшенной ёлкой.

Мэри и Констанс готовили завтрак, когда увидели их у ёлки. Они тихонько встали в дверях, наблюдая за Шелдоном в роли отца и мужа. Шелдон достал из-под ёлки подарок и передал его сыну. Стивен сорвал упаковку и широко распахнул и без того большие синие глаза.

\- Папочка, это же «Полуночный экспресс»?! – закричал малыш, бросившись на шею отца. – Спасибо, папочка!

\- Это от Санты, Стивен – неловко произнесла Эми.

\- Мамочка, я знаю – ответил ребёнок – Но я уже не маленький. Это папочка купил поезд и велел Санте привезти его для меня.

\- О, да – усмехаясь, подтвердил Шелдон – так всё и было. А ещё Санта привёз подарок для твоей мамы. – Физик бережно достал коробочку с серёжками и протянул невесте.

Эми трепетно открыла футляр:

\- Шелдон, они бесподобны – прошептала она, надевая серьги. – Ну, как я вам? Нравлюсь?

\- Ты бесподобна, только не хватает твоей тиары. Я думаю, что этот комплект будет прекрасно смотреться на твоей голове во время церемонии на нашей свадьбе.

\- Шелдон, я так люблю тебя – роняя единственную слезу, сказала Эми, целуя своего избранника. – У меня тоже есть для тебя подарок, правда он не такой дорогой, как твой… Вот держи.

Эми протянула Шелдону бархатную коробочку красного цвета. Открыв её, он увидел пару позолоченных запонок с символом молнии.

\- Как мне сказали – начала Эми – молния, это символ твоего любимого героя Флэша? Правильно?

\- Эми, это великолепно? – воскликнул взволнованный физик, нежно поцеловав её. Сильные эмоции взяли верх, и он углубил поцелуй, не замечая ехидной улыбки сына.

\- Кхе-Кхе-Кхе – услышал он вежливое покашливание со стороны двери и, резко оторвавшись от губ невесты, воскликнул:

\- Мимэй! – Шелдон бросился обнимать свою бабуленьку. Отстранившись, он спросил – мимэй, когда ты приехала?

\- Ах, мой пирожочек, я здесь с самого вашего приезда, но ты не видел и не слышал ничего. Был в своей «зоне».

\- Прости, бабуленька – Шелдон виновато опустил голову – я многое пропустил за эти два дня. Но я готов компенсировать свое отсутствие среди членов семьи. Сегодня я покажу Стивену музей поездов. Я ещё хочу сделать объявление, это касается меня и Эми. Я сделаю это сегодня за ужином. А пока, что у нас на завтрак?

\- Оладьи с черничным джемом, но прежде прими душ и побрейся – вмешалась Мэри – я пока покормлю Стивена.

Услышав это, Стивен воскликнул: - Мимэй, ты нарисуешь мне рожицу на блинчиках?

\- Ну конечно, дорогой – ответила Мэри и повела внука на кухню.

Шелдон отправился в ванную, оставив Эми и Констанс одних.

\- Эми – обратилась Констанс к невесте внука – я ведь так и не поблагодарила тебя за то, что подарила мне маленькое чудо, моего любимого правнука. Стивен такой милый ребёнок. Он на Шелли похож, как две капли воды. Спасибо тебе, что выполнила мою просьбу о ребёночке. Теперь я умру спокойно, глядя, что у моего любимого внука всё хорошо сложилось в жизни.

\- Что вы такое говорите, мимэй? Живите долго, даже не думайте нас покинуть. Вы нужны нам.

\- Ты добрая девочка, Эми, но я уже достаточно пожила на этом свете. После смерти моего мужа, единственной отрадой моей жизни стали мои внуки, особенно Шелли. Свет очей моих. Он очень любит меня, дочка. Я боялась, что когда меня не станет, он не сможет справиться с горем, но теперь я верю, что ты сможешь помочь ему пережить мою кончину.

\- Мимэй, мне не нравится, куда зашёл наш разговор. Вы ещё должны много чего сделать. Побывать на нашей свадьбе и дождаться рождения вашего второго правнука… – Эми поняла, что проболталась и сломала сюрприз Шелдона. Она замолчала.

\- Не волнуйся, Эми, мой сладкий пирожок давно уже всё мне рассказал. Неужели ты думаешь, что он может хранить секреты? Да и колечко на твоём пальчике, я сама предложила ему. Оно хранилось в нашем семействе долгие поколения. А теперь кольцо перейдёт к самой достойной женщине, которая войдёт в клан Куперов.

\- Спасибо за всё, мимэй, я не знала, что кольцо принадлежало вам. Шелдон ничего не рассказал. Простите.

\- Тебе не за что извиняться. Шелдон обязательно рассказал бы тебе. Я уверена. Когда-нибудь ты отдашь это кольцо своему сыну. Шелдон очень счастлив, что у него есть сын, а скоро и дочка прибудет в этот мир.

\- Мы ещё не знаем, кто у нас будет, но Шелдон хочет девочку. Я даже представить не могу, что с ним будет, если это мальчик.

\- Ничего с ним не будет. Немного надует губы, но потом пройдёт. Он будет любить его не меньше, чем старшего сына. Да, а Стивен знает, что у него будет брат или сестра?

\- Пока нет. И, похоже, что он единственный, кто не знает в этой семье.

\- Ты не права, у Куперов большая семья, а в курсе только я и Мэри. Ну, ладно, не смею тебя задерживать. Шелдон уже заждался тебя в душе. Иди, сделай его, девочка… – Констанс подмигнула Эми и пошла на кухню, оставив Эми с отвисшей челюстью.

Шелдон побрился и, стоя перед зеркалом, разглядывал своё отражение. Ему явно нравилось то, что он видел. Не смотря на свои тридцать четыре года, он всё ещё выглядел как мальчишка. Физик тщательно вымыл бритвенный станок и убрал его на место, направив на него и на свою зубную щётку свечение ультрафиолета. Раздевшись, он настроил воду в душе и залез под теплые струи, смывая с себя двухдневную грязь. Он тщательно натирал себя мочалкой, представляя, как микробы и стафилококки покидают его кожу и смываются в слив. Как он мог не мыться два дня? Шелдон старался не допускать этого. Обычно он принимал душ два раза в день. Хотя однажды, он находился в зоне пять дней. Тогда он был с Рамоной. Шелдон вспомнил свой пятидневный запах, спасибо эйдетической памяти, и поморщился. Ему казалось, что он вонял как скунс, но Рамона была в восторге. Интересно, что бы сказала об этом Эми. Только он подумал о своей невесте, как раздался стук в дверь.

\- Шелдон, можно мне войти? Мне очень нужно по маленькой нужде. – Физик усмехнулся, услышав моляще-просящий голос своей подруги.

\- Входи – крикнул он. Эми вошла и направилась к унитазу. Ей было немного стыдно, что пришлось справлять нужду перед ним, но особого выбора не было. Только она присела на унитаз, как Шелдон высунул голову из-за занавески и нагло уставился на неё.

\- Шелдон! – вскрикнула она, покраснев – что ты делаешь?

\- Любуюсь своей женщиной – заявил он, приподняв брови – я тебя уже заждался, иди ко мне – он снова спрятался за занавеской, позволив Эми закончить своё дело.

Наконец Эми присоединилась к жениху. Он немного отодвинулся, позволив ей встать под струи воды.

\- Шелдон, почему ты не сказал, что кольцо принадлежало твоей бабушке? – спросила она, смачивая водой волосы.

\- Кто тебе рассказал? – спросил Шелдон, набирая в руку шампунь и нанося его на голову невесты.

\- Констанс. Ещё она сказала, что я достойная женщина, чтобы носить его.

\- Она права. Я гений, а у гения должна быть гениальная жена. Ведь так? – спросил он, массируя кожу головы своей невесте.

\- О, да, ты гениален и скромен – произнесла Эми, наслаждаясь прикосновениями его длинных пальцев.

\- Ага! Сарказм! Я понял! – радостно воскликнул Шелдон, смывая волосы своей возлюбленной проточной водой. Закончив с волосами, он принялся мыть её тело, нежно проводя мягкой губкой по каждой выемке и изгибу, наслаждаясь её формами.

Эми тихо мурлыкала, когда он касался особо интимных мест на её теле. Губка была брошена, теперь руками Шелдон продолжал гладить тело невесты. Приблизившись к ней вплотную, он прижался всем телом к её спине, потирая живот Эми и поднимая руки к её груди. Как только грудь оказалась в его ладонях, Шелдон остановился:

\- Эми, мне показалось, или твоя грудь стала больше, как минимум на размер. – Шелдон начал ощупывать её груди, чтобы удостовериться в правильности его суждений. Эми тихонько хихикнула. Наконец он произнёс: - Эми, определённо, твоя грудь стала больше, или мои ладони стали меньше. Я запутался.

\- Ты прав, Шелдон, увеличение груди, это один из признаков беременности. Ещё мои соски стали очень чувствительными, так что ты аккуратней с ними.

\- О, да, мне нравится – произнёс довольный физик, сжав большим и указательным пальцами её соски, отчего Эми громко пискнула.

\- Шелдон, ты заводишь меня специально? – притворяясь злой, спросила девушка.

\- Конечно – прижимаясь к невесте сильней, произнес он, покручивая пальцами соски.

\- Шел-дон… ты меня возбуждаешь? – промурлыкала Эми, отведя руки назад, прижимая жениха за ягодицы к своей попе.

\- Конечно… - прошептал он, покусывая мочку её уха.

\- Ты хочешь меня? – произнесла она низким контральто, потираясь своей задницей о его внушительную мужественность, готовую к действию.

\- Конечно… - шептал он, наклоняя её вперёд и, запуская свои длинные пальцы в вагину своей женщины.

\- О, Шелдон, как хорошо – стонала она, направляя его твёрдый член в себя.

\- Конечно… - выдохнул он, входя в неё и, сделав первый толчок, застонал – о, Эми, да! О, детка! Ты такая тёплая внутри. Мне это нравится – Эми прикрыла глаза, чувствуя в себе движение, доставляющее ей массу удовольствия.

Шелдон ускорился, вцепившись обеими руками в плечи невесты, проникая ещё глубже. Он был настолько возбуждён, что опасался кончить рано. Надо было отвлечься. Пока он соображал, о чём думать, сперма начала движение по его протокам и вырвалась на свободу, оросив влагалище Эми. Шелдон громко застонал, сквозь зубы, прижавшись к спине подруги. Он не мог понять, что с ним не так? Это случилось впервые, и он был сильно разочарован.

\- Прости меня – смущённо сказал Шелдон – я не понимаю, что случилось? Мне очень стыдно…

\- Не переживай, мой хороший, может быть ты перевозбудился? Такое иногда случается у молодых пар. Всё наладится, поверь.

\- Надеюсь, ты права, но я тебе должен оргазм – сказал Шелдон, выскальзывая из неё – садись на край ванны….

\- Это необязательно. Секс не всегда может закончиться оргазмом. Я и без него получила много удовольствия.

\- Эми, я не такой как все. Ты знаешь это. Я всегда добиваюсь, поставленной задачи. Так, что не спорь, садись, я докажу тебе это.

Шелдон помог Эми присесть на кафельный выступ и раздвинул ей ноги. Опустившись перед ней на колени, он коснулся языком её возбуждённой вагины. От резко приятного ощущения, девушка затаила дыхание, покусывая нижнюю губу. Ощущение было настолько сильным, что она не могла себя сдерживать. Эми наблюдала, как Шелдон ловко орудовал языком и губами по её женственности, закрыв глаза от удовольствия. Эми испытывала настолько острое чувство, что не могла вынести его. Сама того не осознавая, девушка пыталась избавиться от него, извиваясь всем телом. Но Шелдон постоянно ловил клитор языком, увеличивая нажим. Эми ждала оргазма, как манну небесную, но он не приходил. Она заметила, что рукой её парень мастурбировал, что вызвало в ней ещё больше остроты ощущений. Это было похоже на пытку.

\- Шелдон! – закричала она – я не могу больше. Ты мне нужен внутри!

\- Хорошо, я готов – Шелдон поднял Эми и занял её место. Поглаживая свой член, он пригласил девушку к себе на колени. Эми быстро уселась на его орган и сразу же волна удовольствия окатила её тело. Эми громко застонала, продолжая подниматься и опускаться, доставляя себе ещё большее удовольствие.

\- О, Господи, доктор Купер, ты мой гений! Я люблю тебя! – воскликнула девушка, гарцуя на своём мустанге, выгнув спину. Ей всегда нравилась эта поза. Эми была доминантом и это ей очень нравилось. Её красивый парень подчинялся ей. Она была владычицей скорости и глубины проникновения. Она была королевой.

Словно услышав её мысли, Шелдон внезапно произнёс:

\- Быстрее, моя принцесса, я уже скоро… - голос её жениха был таким низким, что скорее напоминал львиный рык. Эми обняла его за шею и ускорилась, глядя в почти черные от вожделения, глаза жениха. Наконец она почувствовала, что её настигла очередная волна в тот самый момент, когда её парень изливался в женской утробе.

\- О, Мой Бог! Ничего себе… – заговорил Шелдон, успокаивая своё дыхание – Это было что-то…

\- О, да, я согласна – Эми страстно поцеловала Шелдона в губы.

\- Однако нам не помешал бы ещё один душ – промычал Шелдон прямо ей в рот.

\- Где мой любимый пирог с пеканом? – спросил Шелдон, входя в столовую румяный и довольный, под руку с такой же румяной и довольной невестой. – Я бы сейчас слона съел.

\- Неудивительно, после двухчасового душа – хихикнула Констанс и подмигнула Эми, которая вспыхнула как алая заря.

\- Я тоже люблю пирог с пеканом – подхватил разговор Стивен.

\- Ну, ещё бы, ты же мой сын – гордо сказал Шелдон – Стивен, а твоя мимэй водила тебя в музей поездов?

\- Нет, папочка. А в Галвестоне есть музей поездов?

\- Ещё какой! Когда я был в твоём возрасте, мой поп-поп водил меня туда. В свои три года я знал более тысячи названий поездов. А тебе уже три года и пять месяцев. Пора начинать обучение. Так что, после завтрака мы поедем в музей.

После музея, Эми уговорила Шелдона прогуляться по пляжу. Он долго сопротивлялся, но когда Эми пообещала ему купить часы проводника поезда, он сдался и потащился за невестой и сыном к побережью.

\- Эми, ты знаешь, почему я не в восторге от этой прогулки? – стонал физик. – Там чайки.

\- А что плохого в чайках? – удивилась Эми, наблюдая, как их сын гонял чаек по берегу.

\- Я боюсь чаек и вообще… всех птиц. Они постоянно меня донимали в детстве. Один раз чайка выхватила у меня из рук хот-дог. А попугай меня обозвал жирдяем.

\- Брось, Шелдон, они такие милые и сами тебя боятся.

\- А как насчёт того, что они грязные и гадят везде, где им приспичит. А птичий грипп?

\- Мамочка, папочка! – подбегая к родителям, кричал Стивен – здесь такой красивый песок. Он бело-жёлтый и блестит на солнце. Я возьму его с собой в Калифорнию, можно?

\- Так, молодой человек, вытряхивай песок из карманов. И давай договоримся – назидательно сказала Эми – ты будешь играть с этим песком, когда будешь приезжать в Техас.

\- Я не хочу играть с ним. Я хочу узнать, почему он такого цвета и из чего он состоит. Для этого мне нужен твой микроскоп, мамочка.

\- О, нет – Шелдон ударил себя по лбу – мы родили на свет ещё одного геолога. Бугагашенька!

Эми засмеялась и нежно поцеловала своего жениха. Как раз в это время мимо них проходила подвыпившая компания. Шелдон узнал некоторых из них. К большому разочарованию физика, его тоже узнали.

\- Так, так, так – произнёс один из них – это же Купер, вонючий фуфел.

\- И тебе привет Билли Спаркс – Шелдон смело посмотрел на собеседника.

\- Посмотрите на него, ребята, Купер делает вид, что у него есть женщина. Не стоит. Мы и так все знаем, что ты гей!

\- Я не гей, Билли, - спокойно ответил Шелдон – у меня есть девушка, на которой я скоро женюсь и ребёнок, а в конце июля у меня родится второй ребёнок. Можешь теперь сплетничать об этом. А у тебя что есть, Билли, кроме грязных штанов и курятника?

\- Ты бы закрыл свой вонючий рот, Купер, пока я не натянул его тебе на уши.

\- После того, как ты заткнёшь свою хлеборезку! – повышая голос, ответил Шелдон. Его техасский акцент пробился наружу.

\- Шелдон, пойдём отсюда – сказала встревоженная Эми и, схватив жениха за рукав, потащила его прочь, держа другой рукой Стивена.

\- Глядите! – кричал им вслед Спаркс – Маленький Шелли научился пользоваться своим членом!

Шелдон зарычал, но промолчал, зато Стивен вставил своё слово:

\- Это ты вонючий фуфел, мой папочка физик!

\- А ты, щенок, вообще заткнись! – ответил Билли.

\- Как ты назвал моего сына, ублюдок?! – Шелдон вырвался из руки Эми и набросился на своего бывшего соседа. Подлетев к нему, Шелдон врезал кулаком Билли в челюсть. Но тут же получил ответный удар, что завело физика ещё больше. К счастью для Эми, никто из собутыльников Спаркса не принял участия в драке. Стивен спрятался за юбку матери и тихо поскуливал. В один миг Шелдон оказался на спине. Билли был намного крупнее и тяжелее физика, но он не собирался сдаваться, защищая честь своей семьи.

Перепуганная Эми, дрожащими руками, набирала номер службы спасения не замечая, что её маленький сын выскользнул из-под её юбки. Устремившись на помощь отцу, получавшему удар за ударом, Стивен бросил горсть песка в лицо папиного обидчика. Всё произошло так стремительно, что никто ничего не понял.

\- Стивен! – закричала Эми и бросилась к сыну. Наконец, Шелдон услышал крик невесты и увидел, как малыш пытается оттащить толстого техасца с него.

\- Стивен, иди к маме! – крикнул физик.

В этот момент Эми подбежала и оттащила сына от дерущихся мужчин, но сама отбежать не успела. Билли, занося кулак для очередного удара, угодил им в живот девушки. Почувствовав боль от удара, Эми схватилась за живот и упала на колени.

\- Эми! – закричал Шелдон. Внезапная ярость охватила физика, и он направил всю её на Спаркса – Ты, козлина! Она беременная! – заорал он.

Почувствовав прилив адреналина от бешеной ярости на этого человека, Шелдон быстро скинул с себя противника и нанёс ему удар в челюсть с такой силой, что Билли моментально отключился.

Это было уже серьёзно. Толпа пьяных парней перестала издеваться и улюлюкать над Шелдоном и притихла. В этот момент вдалеке раздался вой полицейской сирены. Толпа быстро разбежалась, оставив своего приятеля лежать на бело-жёлтом песке, на берегу Мексиканского залива. Шелдон слез с тела врага и побрёл к невесте. Упав перед ней на колени, он крепко обнял невесту и прижал её к себе.

\- Эми, как ты? – озабоченно спросил Шелдон, заглядывая в её зелёные глаза, словно ища там ответ, что с ней всё в порядке.

\- Не очень… - пожаловалась она, прижимая руки к животу – я думаю, что мне надо в больницу.

\- Эми, если с тобой, или нашей девочкой что-нибудь случится, я убью этого козла – прошипел он в тот момент, когда к ним подходили полицейские.

Шелдон с сыном сидели в больнице, ожидая, пока врач осмотрит Эми. Шелдон позвонил матери. Он уже пожалел об этом. После многочисленных охов, вздохов и обращений к Всевышнему, она всё-таки выслушала сына до конца, и теперь была по дороге в больницу.

\- Папочка – обратился к отцу Стивен – тебе больно?

\- Нормально. Я бы сказал, что мне лучше, чем маме, – ответил физик, прижимая ладонь к распухшей губе.

\- Мамочка умрёт? – всхлипывая, спросил Стивен, крупные слёзы покатились из его синих глаз.

\- Нет, конечно! Откуда такие мысли? – Шелдон понял, что своими словами расстроил сына. Он ругал себя за то, что до сих пор не научился держать язык за зубами. Теперь, глядя на плачущего сынишку, он понял, что порой его прямолинейность может причинить боль любимым людям. Шелдон сдерживал слёзы, чтобы быть сильным. Он должен быть примером для своего сына. Стивен не должен был знать, что его отец слабак, пытающийся удержать слёзы физической и душевной боли. Шелдон проглотил комок, застрявший в горле и, собравшись, произнёс:

\- Стивен, не надо плакать. Смотри, папа не плачет и ты не должен. Ведь мы мужчины, дети Техаса. А техасцы не плачут. С мамой всё будет хорошо, обещаю тебе.

Стивен последний раз всхлипнул и вытер слёзы рукавом.

\- Вот так-то лучше – сказал физик, прижимая к себе сына.

Некоторое время они сидели молча, пока Стивен не заснул на коленях отца. Шелдон наблюдал за сном сына, когда из кабинета вышел Билли. Увидев Шелдона, он подошёл и плюхнулся на соседнее кресло.

\- Шелдон, - заговорил он – как твоя жена?

\- Не знаю – огрызнулся физик, но он поймал себя на мысли, что было что-то приятное в слове «жена». Понизив голос до шёпота, чтобы не разбудить сына, Шелдон сказал: - Билли, если с Эми или ребёнком, случится что-нибудь плохое, ты пожалеешь, что родился на свет. Я уже не тот маленький мальчик, над которым ты издевался. Я через многое прошёл, я даже в тюрьме посидеть успел. Так что, я научился выживать. Можешь мне поверить, я смогу превратить твою жизнь в ад…

\- Ну, ты, это, прости меня, Шелдон. Честно говоря, я издевался над тобой, чтобы выглядеть крутым перед другими ребятами. На самом деле я не хотел. Ты нравился мне даже. Может быть, я просто завидовал тому, что ты такой умный. Ну, это, умнее меня…

\- Умнее тебя?! – ухмыльнулся Шелдон – ты льстишь себе, Билли Спаркс. На самом деле я один из умнейших людей на этой планете. «Умнее меня»… надо же такое сказать.

\- Да, я вижу, что ты такой же высокомерный засранец – пробубнил Билли. – Мне пора идти. Я ещё раз прошу прощения за твою жену. Я не хотел её обидеть. Надеюсь, что она поправится.

\- Я тоже надеюсь – вздохнул Шелдон, прижимая к груди сына.

\- А твой пацан молодец. Заступился за тебя, – сказал Спаркс – честно говоря, я сразу понял, что он твой сын. Вы как близнецы. Тебе с ним повезло и с женой тоже. Я помню, как она заступалась за тебя несколько лет назад. Так ловко поставила меня на место, пока ты танцевал с Мисси. Ну ладно, чувак, не держи на меня зла. До встречи.

Билли вышел из двери, пропустив вперёд, влетевшую пулей в больницу, Мэри. Подойдя к Шелдону, она запричитала:

\- О, мой Бог! Шелли, кто так поступил с вами? Ты видел своё лицо? Как Эми?

\- Со мной всё в порядке, мама. Я переживаю за Эми. Билли Спаркс случайно ударил её в живот кулаком, во время нашей драки.

\- Шелли, мой бедный мальчик – Мэри присела рядом с ним и обняла. Шелдон уронил голову ей на плечо: - не переживай, сынок, с Эми всё будет хорошо…

\- Забавно, именно эти слова я сказал своему сыну, когда он плакал – вздыхая, произнёс Шелдон – мамочка, а если с Эми всё плохо?

\- Господь не позволит этому случиться, ты только верь, сынок.

\- Твои слова, да Богу в уши – тихо сказал физик, уткнувшись лицом в плечо матери.

Наконец из палаты Эми вышел врач. Шелдон напрягся, ожидая услышать самое плохое. Доктор направился к ним:

\- Доктор Купер, мы провели тщательное обследование вашей невесты. На данный момент нет оснований для тревоги за ребёнка. Но мы вынуждены оставить доктора Фаулер на ночь, а завтра мы сделаем повторное УЗИ, чтобы исключить риск отслоения плаценты.

\- Понятно – тихо сказал Шелдон – могу ли я остаться с ней на ночь?

\- Конечно, я позабочусь, чтобы вам принесли ещё одно одеяло. В палате Эми есть кушетка, на которой вы сможете переночевать.

Врач удалился. Глядя ему вслед, Шелдон обратился к Мэри:

\- Мама, увези Стивена домой, пожалуйста. Я пойду к Эми.

\- Конечно, Шелли, видишь, я же говорила, что Господь не допустит беды. – Мэри взяла ребёнка с колен сына и понесла его к машине. Проводя их, Шелдон отправился в палату невесты.

Эми спала. Она выглядела спокойной и умиротворённой. Шелдон присел на край кровати и, взяв её за руку, тихо запел ей про котёнка. Когда он закончил, в палату вошла медсестра.

\- Доктор Купер – девушка внимательно посмотрела на него – Шелдон? Это и правда, ты?

\- Бобби Спаркс, ну, конечно же, этот день не может быть ещё хуже…

\- Да ладно тебе, Шелдон, всё в прошлом. Я не собираюсь мучить тебя.

\- Да уж, для одного дня с меня достаточно и одного Спаркса…

\- Это мой брат так отделал тебя?

\- Ему вообще-то тоже досталось на орехи.

\- Ага. Ты молодец. Его давно надо было поставить на место. Давай я обработаю твои раны – девушка взяла тампон, смоченный обеззараживающей жидкостью, и направилась к физику.

\- Только через мой холодный труп ты ко мне прикоснёшься, Бобби – прошипел Шелдон.

\- Брось, Шелдон, надо обеззаразить раны. Ты же умный парень, а таких вещей не знаешь.

\- Умный?! Да мне надо потерять шестьдесят баллов IQ, чтобы стать умным! – возмутился он, когда услышал сонный голос Эми.

\- Сестра, позвольте мне это сделать. Шелдон не любит, когда к нему прикасаются.

\- Хорошо, но только не говорите своему врачу об этом. Он обвинит меня в непрофессионализме. – Подмигнув Шелдону, она добавила – Шелдон, я рада за тебя. У тебя скоро будет ребёнок. А ты молодец, что наконец-то решился на это….

\- Вообще-то нашему старшему сыну скоро будет четыре года. Так что я не гей, как вы все думаете обо мне.

\- Это точно – подтвердила Эми, протирая лицо жениха влажным тампоном – ты мой король секса.

Бобби хихикнула и вышла, оставив пару наедине.

\- Эми, как ты себя чувствуешь? – взволнованно спросил он.

\- Хорошо. Мне сделали УЗИ. Малыш не пострадал. Но врач боится возможности отслоения плаценты.

\- Да, он мне сказал. Так что, мы сегодня спим здесь. И никакого секса!

\- Что же, очень жаль. Мы ещё не пробовали на больничной кровати – засмеялась Эми, легко коснувшись губами, опухших губ Шелдона.

\- Я люблю тебя, моя принцесса – сказал Шелдон, укладываясь рядом со своей невестой.

\- Я знаю, мой король. Я тоже люблю тебя – ответила Эми, положив голову на его грудь и засыпая, добавила: - доброй ночи, моя любовь…

Шелдон не ответил, уплыв в мир сновидений.


	25. Глава 24 Хорошие друзья

**Глава24. Хорошие друзья.**

 **-** Тётя Пенни! – Стивен бросился навстречу красивой блондинке, встречающей их у вагона поезда.

\- Привет Стив, я так долго тебя не видела. Кажется, целую вечность. А ты стал тяжёлым – сказала Пенни, подхватывая подбежавшего малыша на руки. Наконец, она обратила внимание на Эми и Шелдона:

\- О, мой Бог! Шелдон, ты такой красавчик. Тебе очень идёт синяк под глазом. И операция по увеличению губ тебе не нужна. Ребятам понравится твой новый облик.

\- Ха-ха-ха… как смешно, Пенни – огрызнулся физик – я, между прочим, как настоящий техасец, защитил честь своей семьи….

\- И поэтому, нас не пустили в самолёт – добавила Эми – так как Шелдона приняли за дебошира. Из-за этого мы тряслись в поезде двое суток.

\- Не двое суток, а сорок пять часов – поправил Шелдон – зато мы со Стивеном были в восторге. Эми, как ты не понимаешь, Стивен проехал всю страну от восточного побережья до западного. А так же узнал много нового о городах и поездах, которые встречались нам по дороге.

\- Ну, конечно, милый – любуясь своим женихом, ответила Эми.

\- Стивен, а тебе понравилась поездка? – спросила малыша Пенни.

\- Ага, мой папа многое знает. А ночью, когда мамочка спала, мы смотрели на звёзды. Когда я вырасту, то стану астрономом, как дядя Радж.

\- Дядя Радж не астроном – уточнил Шелдон – он астрофизик.

\- Это здорово, Стив, будь астро… как его там … физиком. Назло папе – усмехнулась Пенни, поглядывая на Шелдона и, увидев, как исказилось его лицо. Но смеяться над физиком доставляло ей большое удовольствие, поэтому она продолжила: - Стив, а быть геологом ещё лучше.

\- Может, ты предложишь моему сыну работу официанта на «фабрике чизкейк», с которой ты не справляешься – гордо вставил Шелдон – я думаю, что он справится с этой работой намного лучше тебя, в свои три года.

\- А почему бы и нет – съязвила Пенни – моя работа состоит в общении с людьми, а это намного веселее, чем тупо пялиться на белую доску, соображая о какой-то фигне.

Эми и Стивен молча переглядывались, наблюдая за перепалкой Шелдона и Пенни. Наконец Эми это надоело.

\- Эй, вы двое! – крикнула она – вы пугаете ребёнка. А ну прекратили этот бессмысленный спор! Мой сын будет нейробиологом, как его мама, правда Стивен? – Стивен молча кивнул, он не хотел расстраивать маму. Не хотел, чтобы она снова заболела. Поэтому, он просто согласился. К сожалению, его отец не придерживался того же мнения.

\- Эми, ты серьёзно думаешь, что нашему мальчику надо учиться на нейробиолога? – снисходительно заметил он.

\- А чем плоха моя профессия? – спросила Эми – только не надо повторять про лягушку, которая упрыгала и бросила двух других лягушек. Мы это уже проходили, Шелдон. Как ты можешь помнить, тот спор плохо закончился.

\- Конечно, я это помню. Я не собирался приводить этот пример. Есть масса других…

\- Шелдон, ты думаешь, что твоя «миленькая» теоретическая физика может сравниться с настоящими прикладными исследованиями в нейробиологии?

\- Ты предполагаешь, что работа нейробиолога, такого как Бабински сможет когда-нибудь подняться до такого значения таких физиков как Кларк Максвелл или Дирак?

\- Я это просто утверждаю. Бабински сожрал бы Дирака на завтрак и испражнился бы Максвеллом.

\- Возьми свои слова обратно!

\- Ни за что, мои коллеги, и я составляем карту неврологических субстратов, которые содействуют глобальным информационным процессам, которые требуются для всех когнитивных отправлений, включая научную деятельность, что делает мои исследования де факто важнее твоих, или исследований твоих друзей.

\- Прости, но теория великого объединения объясняет всё сущее, де факто объясняет и нейробиологию.

\- Да, но если я преуспею, то я смогу запротоколировать и воспроизвести процессы твоего мышления в попытках создать теорию великого объединения, и таким образом сделать твои размышления частью моей парадигмы.

\- Это просто вопиющий психологизм, который был окончательно разоблачён как дурацкая идея Готлобом Фреге в 1890-х годах! – рявкнул Шелдон.

\- Похоже, мы зашли в тупик? Я не хочу больше разговаривать с тобой. – Эми отвернулась и уставилась в окно автомобиля.

\- Согласен и придерживаюсь такого же мнения, относительно разговоров с тобой – съязвил он.

\- Ну, по крайней мере, до дома доедем в тишине – сказала Пенни.

Сидя на пассажирском сидении, рядом с Пенни, Шелдон молча рассматривал мелькавшие за окном машины пейзажи, поглядывая на невесту в зеркало заднего вида. Эми вообще не смотрела на него, устроившись, вместе со Стивеном сзади. Казалось, что она забыла о существовании физика и болтала о всяких женских штучках с Пенни, которые так раздражали Шелдона. Это была не первая ссора из-за поля их деятельности, но эта была более злой и обидной. Шелдон задумался о словах невесты. Как она могла вообще сравнивать физику с нейробиологией, науке о склизком мозге. Физика, это любовь всей его жизни, а Эми унизила её, тем самым унизив его.

Шелдон думал о ссоре. Как он допустил это? Наконец, он понял:

\- Пенни, это ты во всём виновата! – выпалил физик – Это ты спровоцировала меня и Эми вступить в спор, приставая к нашему сыну с дурацкими предложениями. – Пенни закатила глаза.

\- Шелдон, ты видимо хочешь пройти пешком остальную часть пути? – огрызнулась она – я могу тебе это устроить.

Шелдон снова замолчал, потупив взор. Эми бросила на него жалостный взгляд. Ей стало жалко своего жениха. Он был прав. Но нейробиолог не хотела мириться с ним первой. Как он посмел так снисходительно отзываться о её работе? Сам виноват. Он заслужил молчаливого наказания.

\- Наконец, Пенни припарковала машину возле дома 2311 на Лос Роблес. Шелдон достал чемоданы, пока Пенни доставала автокресло с ребёнком. Поставив багаж на тротуар, Шелдон открыл дверь со стороны Эми и протянул ей руку, чтобы помочь выбраться из машины, но девушка не подала руки и вылезла сама. Шелдон фыркнул и, подняв сумки, поспешил домой, оставив девушек у входа. Зайдя в квартиру, он швырнул чемоданы у входа и скрылся в спальне. Свернувшись на кровати в форме эмбриона, он размышлял о превратностях судьбы. Женщины, кто же их поймёт? Эми, Пенни, Бернадетт, Рамона, все такие разные. Скоро у него будет ещё одна женщина в жизни. Найдёт ли он общий язык с их дочерью? На долю секунды Шелдон захотел, чтобы родился снова мальчик. Стивен понимал его с полуслова. С ним не приходилось сюсюкаться, как показывали наблюдения за другими родителями. Стивен был маленьким взрослым человеком, а не глупым ребёнком. Надо было срочно начинать обучение малыша физике, пока Эми не опередила его. Шелдон уже выигрывал по многим пунктам воспитания. Его сын обожал поезда, спагетти с нарезанными сосисками, Лего, пирог с пеканом, или всё это чистая генетика, а его воспитание туту не при чём? От раздумий физика прервал тихий троекратный стук в дверь с повторением слова «папа».

\- Входи Стивен – воскликнул Шелдон, улыбнувшись ещё одной маленькой победе. Маленький Стивен перенял манеру стука отца.

\- Папочка, ты расстроен? – входя, тихо произнёс Стивен.

\- Немного – ответил он, поворачиваясь лицом к сыну.

\- Мамочка тоже – залезая к отцу на кровать, прошептал малыш.

\- Не расстраивайся, сынок, мы обязательно помиримся с мамой – сказал Шелдон, обнимая ребёнка. Полежав некоторое время молча, Шелдон произнёс: - Стивен, а ты знаешь кто такой Стивен Хокинг? Или Планк, или Максвелл, или Дирак?

\- Нет, не знаю. Но мама сказала, что Дирака можно съесть, а Максвеллом покакать? – Шелдон ухмыльнулся и внимательно посмотрел на сына.

\- Стивен, я уверен, что твоя мама не хотела этого говорить. Просто она хотела… немного расстроить меня. Не обращай внимания на эти слова. Эти люди, о которых я тебе говорил, это великие физики, которые внесли огромный вклад в знания человечества.

\- Папочка, а Стивен Хокинг тоже физик? Его зовут так же, как меня – радостно спросил малыш.

\- О. да. Он великий человек. Он совершил много открытий, если у меня будет возможность, я бы хотел тебя с ним познакомить. Когда немного подрастёшь, я ознакомлю тебя с его работами.

\- Папочка, а Стивен Хокинг умнее тебя?

\- Я не знаю, сынок, думаю, что да. Он был моим кумиром с детства. Помнишь тот портрет, в моей комнате в Техасе? Тот учёный в инвалидном кресле, это он.

\- Папочка, если все физики во всём мире что-то открыли, то тебе больше нечего открывать? – Шелдон открыл рот, не ожидая такого вопроса от ребёнка, но собравшись, он ответил:

\- А вдруг они о чём-то забыли, тогда у меня есть шанс. Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты помог мне в этом.

\- Папа, ты хочешь, чтобы я стал физиком?

\- Я этого очень хочу, сынок… - внезапно Шелдон услышал стук, закрывающейся двери. Шелдон понял, что Эми услышала последние слова, которые ей не понравились. Им надо было срочно поговорить. Немного подумав, Шелдон обратился к сыну:

\- Стивен, хочешь, я покажу тебе одну вещь? – малыш кивнул. Шелдон встал с кровати и достал из тумбочки кубик Рубика. Давая его ребёнку, он сказал:

\- Вот смотри. Здесь все грани собраны по цветам. Одна грань, один цвет. Собери его, а я пока поговорю с мамой.

Шелдон оставил сына и вышел в гостиную. Эми сидела на диване и пила чай с мятой.

\- Эми, нам надо поговорить…

\- Я не хочу – огрызнулась Эми, делая глоток – по крайней мере, пока Стивен не заснёт.

\- Эми, я не…

\- Папочка, я собрал кубик! – прервал отца Стивен, выбегая из спальни родителей.

\- Так быстро?! – удивился Шелдон

\- Он собирает кубик с двухлетнего возраста, Шелдон – съязвила Эми – я давно научила его, хотя я всего на всего нейробиолог.

Шелдон почувствовал укол в сердце. Не зная, что ей ответить, ругаться в присутствии сына он не хотел, Шелдон схватил свою куртку и вышел за дверь. Он не знал куда идти, но оставшись дома, он мог начать скандал. Это было немыслимо, Шелдон принял единственно верное решение. Надо остыть. Он отправился в магазин комиксов.

Пролистывая гладкие страницы графических романов, Шелдон не заметил Стюарта, подошедшего к нему сзади:

\- Это твоя девушка тебя так отделала? – спросил Стюарт. Шелдон вздрогнул от неожиданности.

\- Стюарт, ты напугал меня? – воскликнул физик.

\- Я вижу, Шелдон, извини, я не хотел. Так как у тебя дела с Эми?

\- Мои дела тебя не касаются, Стюарт – ответил Шелдон и снова уставился в комикс. Не отрывая глаз от книги, он спросил: - а почему ты интересуешься нашими делами?

\- Да так. Просто… до меня дошли слухи, что твою Эми разыскивал, какой-то парень…

\- Какой парень?! – рявкнул Шелдон.

\- Я не знаю. Спроси у своей девушки.

Ничего не купив, к большому разочарованию Стюарта, Шелдон выскочил из магазина. Этот день становился всё хуже. Ему нужна информация. Выбор пал на Раджа. Шелдон поспешил к нему.

\- Извини, Шелдон, - заныл Радж – но я не знаю, о чём ты говоришь. Я знаю только одно. Эми никогда тебе не изменяла. Она любит тебя больше жизни.

\- Я это знаю, Радж. Мне просто интересно, кто преследует её. Разве он не знает, что она помолвлена и у нас скоро будет второй ребёнок.

\- Не паникуй – сказал Радж, доставая по второй бутылке пива – хочешь ещё пивасика?

\- Давай – ответил физик, делая глоток. Поморщившись, он сказал: - Радж, мой сын сегодня сказал, что хочет быть астрофизиком, как ты, прикинь?

\- Чё, круто. Мне нравится моя работа – слегка хмельным голосом, ответил индиец – Шелдон, у меня идея. Если я когда-нибудь открою астероид или новую планету. Я назову её в честь твоего сына.

\- Астероид, да. Планета, нет. Представь планета «Стивен», никакого созвучия. Лучше назови её в честь моей будущей дочери.

\- А если мальчик?

\- Тогда назови планету, Эми. Это красиво…

\- И так романтично.

Поздно вечером, Шелдон открыл дверь в свою квартиру. В гостиной был полумрак от единственного источника освещения, настольной лампы, возле дивана.

\- Ты поздно – услышал физик голос невесты. Эми сидела в бежевом кресле с книгой в руке – не хотел приходить домой?

\- Я всегда хочу приходить домой, Эми. Я был у Раджа. Беседовали и выпили немного пива, или это запрещено?

\- Ты говоришь глупости – выпалили Эми.

\- Ты тоже – спокойно ответил он – как ты можешь так думать, что я не хочу домой. Дома ты и Стивен…

\- Да, я всегда дома и не бегу от разговора, в отличие от тебя.

\- Я ушёл, чтобы успокоиться. Я не хочу скандалить в присутствии ребёнка.

\- Кстати о ребёнке. Зачем ты давишь на него. Он еще слишком мал, чтобы определиться в выборе профессии. Пусть он сам решает, кем захочет быть.

\- Я не давил на него. Стивен спросил, хочу ли я, чтобы он стал физиком, я ответил, что хочу. Но я не давил на него, Эми.

\- Ну, конечно, а что ты сделаешь, если он захочет стать нейробиологом, как его глупая мать?

\- Эми, я не говорил, что ты глупая – повышая голос, сказал физик – не надо перевирать мои слова.

\- Ты обвиняешь меня во лжи?! – Эми вскочила с кресла – Да как ты смеешь?!

\- А ты не смей на меня орать, ребёнка разбудишь.

\- Стивен ночует у Пенни и Леонарда. Так как нам надо было поговорить!

\- Вот именно «поговорить», а не орать – съязвил он, показывая кавычки.

\- Я не ору! – объявила Эми.

\- Как ты тогда объяснишь повышение голоса на несколько децибел в мою сторону?

\- Я не собираюсь объяснять. Ты же умный в отличие от меня, вот сам и разберись – Эми подошла к нему вплотную и тыкнула кулаком в грудь жениха.

\- Ещё раз, Эми, я не говорил, что ты глупая – Шелдон сделал шаг вперёд – я говорил о твоей работе, а не о тебе. Твоя работа не достойна твоего ума. А впрочем, ты права…, что считаешь себя глупой, если не понимаешь то, о чём я говорю….

\- Знаешь, что, Шелдон, я не глупее тебя. Я хотя бы понимаю эмоции людей, в отличие от тебя! – Эми показала ему язык, отступая назад.

\- Да неужели? – Шелдон прижал невесту своим телом к кухонной стойке – и что же тебе сейчас говорят мои эмоции?

\- Что ты зол?

\- Нет.

\- Раздражён?

\- Опять не попала.

\- Голоден?

\- Всё не то – прошептал он ей на ухо и, подняв свою невесту, усадил её на стойку.

\- Так что же ты хочешь, Шелдон? – прошептала она

\- Хочу трахнуть тебя, прямо на этой кухонной стойке.

\- О, мой… - Эми не договорила. Губы Шелдона заставили её заткнуться. Смесь талька и пива ударили девушке в нос. Но поцелуй был настолько горячим, что она проигнорировала этот запах. Шелдон, не отрываясь от губ невесты, стащил с неё трусики и бросив их на пол, расстегнул свои брюки. Спустив штаны вместе с трусами, Шелдон ввёл два пальца в лоно своей женщины. Проверив степень увлажнения её гениталий, физик понял, что он готова и вошёл в неё. Грубо и резко. Именно так, как она любила. Остановившись на минуту, он теребил её нежный бутон, доводя Эми до экстаза. Как только она получила свой оргазм, Шелдон начал толкать, сильно и глубоко.

Эми обвила бёдра своего любовника ногами и впилась ногтями в его спину, что вызвало стон из его губ. Это было больно, но почему то ещё сильнее повышало его либидо. Когда боль стала невыносимой, Шелдон опустил Эми на спину и навис над ней, продолжая быстро и мощно толкать, придерживая свою женщину за плечи, не давая ей скользить спиной по столу. Всё закончилось так же стремительно, как и началось. Испытав одновременный оргазм, они оба почувствовали, что нет ничего и никого на свете между ними. Они едины и нужны друг другу.

\- Ты, это я – прошептал Шелдон, целуя каждый открытый участок её кожи.

\- Я, это ты – добавила Эми, нежно поглаживая поцарапанную спину своего любимого.

Шелдон снял Эми со стойки и повёл её в душ. Настраивая нагрев воды, он сказал:

\- Эми, мне понравился злой секс. Но это не значит, что мы должны ссориться. Прости меня, за то, что я плохо отзывался о твоей работе.

\- И ты прости меня, что плохо отзывалась о твоей. Для справки, мне тоже очень понравился наш примирительный секс. Ты был такой горячий… ммм….

\- Да, я такой – потупив взор произнёс Шелдон, помогая Эми забраться в ванну – и раз уж… дома нет сына, то может… ещё разок. Прямо здесь… под тёплыми струями воды, я орошу тебя своей струёй….

\- Я люблю тебя, мой секси карапузик – прошептала Эми, поглаживая пенис своего друга, который тот час же подпрыгнул вверх в тёплых руках девушки.

Очередной раунд соития прошёл намного дольше и нежнее первого. Они вышли из душа только тогда, когда вода совсем остыла.

Была глубокая ночь, когда Эми проснулась от чувства дискомфорта. Почувствовав, что её ночная рубашка мокрая, она подумала, что описалась. Эми включила ночник со своей стороны кровати и надела очки. Надо было поменять ночнушку и простыни. Эми откинула одеяло и ужаснулась, это была не моча. Эми тихо заскулила, не зная, что ей делать дальше. Если она разбудит Шелдона, тот потеряет сознание при виде крови. Эми попыталась встать с кровати, но резкая боль в низу живота, потянула её снова сесть. От чувства безысходности и боли, Эми заплакала.

\- Эми – услышала она за спиной сонный голос Шелдона – почему ты плачешь, я сделал тебе больно, или опять гормоны?

\- Шелдон, - сквозь рыдания прохрипела она – ты только не смотри, пожалуйста. У меня кровотечение. Только не опускай глаза. Иди за Пенни и не смотри…

\- Хорошо – вставая ответил он, глаза сами опускались вниз, но он чётко понимал, если он посмотрит, это будет последнее, что он увидит, прежде чем рухнет в обморок.

Пока Шелдон ходил за Пенни, Эми вызвала скорую помощь. Пенни пулей влетела в спальню.

\- Эми, спокойно, скажи, что случилось. Шелдон и слова не смог сказать. Только твердил о тебе и крови.

\- У меня кровотечение, Пенни, я боюсь потерять ребёнка.

\- Понятно. Не волнуйся всё будет хорошо. Давай я переодену тебя.

Пенни достала чистую рубашку и халат. Сходив в ванную, Пенни принесла большое полотенце и приказала Эми засунуть его между ног. Прикрыв постель одеялом, она позвала Шелдона. Вместе они помогли Эми пройти в гостиную и усадили её на диван. Пенни снова побежала в спальню и стащила испачканное бельё с кровати. К счастью, матрас почти не пострадал. Блондинка запихнула простыни в корзину для белья и поспешила к Эми. То, что она увидела, заставило её сердце трепетать. Шелдон сидел на коленях перед очень бледной Эми и, заливаясь слезами просил у неё прощения, уткнувшись лицом в её колени. Это надо было остановить. Эми и без его слёз не сладко.

\- Шелдон – резко вскрикнула она – ты не помогаешь Эми, перестань плакать немедленно и будь мужиком. Сейчас приедет скорая и мы поедем с Эми в больницу. Леонард позвонил Говарду и Бернадетт. Они приедут и уберут всё из спальни. Леонард останется со Стивеном, понятно!

Шелдон кивнул и, вытирая слёзы, поднялся с колен. В этот момент, вместе с Говардом и Бернадетт в квартиру вошли парамедики. Эми погрузили на носилки и сделали кровоостанавливающий укол. При виде этой сцены, Говард съёжился и сразу получил затрещину от Пенни:

\- Мне всё больше и больше кажется, что мужик в этой компании, это я – произнесла она, следуя за Шелдоном к машине скорой помощи.

Шелдон снова оказался в коридоре больницы, но теперь рядом не было его матери. Зато была Пенни, которая ходила взад вперёд по коридору возле палаты Эми. Их не пустили внутрь. Теперь незнание того, что происходит было очень мучительно для них обоих. Наконец Пенни плюхнулась на кресло возле Шелдона.

\- Пенни – тихо сказал Шелдон – это моя вина. Я виноват в том, что случилось с Эми.

\- Почему ты так думаешь? – спросила Пенни.

\- Сначала мы ругались. Это была такая глупость. Мы спорили, чья работа лучше. Я мог бы уступить, но не сделал этого.

\- Ты думаешь, что Эми пострадала из-за этого?

\- Нет, конечно нет, Пенни. После спора у нас был… коитус. Дважды. Я потерял контроль, Пенни. Я взял её грубо и глубоко. Эми так нравится. Мне надо было остановиться. Я знал, что она только что была в больнице, в Техасе. Тогда она тоже пострадала из-за меня. Мне не стоило начинать драку с Билли Спарксом. Эми вмешалась и получила удар в живот, от Билли. Доктор сказал, что есть риск отслоения плаценты. В Техасе я сказал Эми, что нам надо прекратить заниматься любовью. Но сам нарушил своё слово. Пенни, почему я приношу своей любимой женщине несчастья? – Шелдон снова заплакал, уткнувшись лицом в плечо подруги. Пенни вздохнула и обняла его за плечо.

\- Не вини себя, Шелдон. Ты тут совершенно не при чём. Когда выйдет доктор, мы спросим его, что могло послужить причиной кровотечения. Вот увидишь, он скажет, что это не твоя вина.

Пенни обнимала Шелдона, похлопывая рукой по его плечу и, покачиваясь, как делала его мать, когда пыталась успокоить его в детстве, после издевательств соседских мальчишек.

Вскоре в больницу приехали остальные друзья, все кроме Леонарда, который остался со Стивеном.

\- Какие новости? – взволнованно спросила Бернадетт.

\- Пока ничего – ответила Пенни, продолжая покачивать, уснувшего на её плече физика.

\- Как Шелдон? – понизив голос спросил Радж.

\- Плохо, он винит во всем себя.

\- Да, это хреново – пробормотал Говард.

Наконец вышел врач и подошёл к толпе взволнованных друзей. Шелдон сразу вскочил на ноги.

\- Как она? – воскликнул он.

\- Не очень хорошо. Эми потеряла много крови. К счастью ребёнок не пострадал – все облегчённо вздохнули, все кроме Шелдона.

\- Доктор Стоун у меня с Эми одна группа крови. Вы можете её забрать, только спасите их. Пожалуйста, я умоляю вас!

\- Доктор Купер, у нас достаточно крови для Эми. С ней всё будет хорошо, она очень слаба. Поэтому останется в больнице на пару дней. Но после выписки она должна быть спокойна и соблюдать постельный режим постоянно до самых родов.

\- Хорошо, я сделаю всё что нужно для моей Эми. Тем более, что виноват перед ней – отведя доктора за пределы слышимости друзей, Шелдон спросил: - Доктор, я спровоцировал кровотечение у Эми? Можете не отвечать, это вопрос риторический. Я и так знаю, что это я.

\- Вы думаете, доктор Купер, что секс был причиной?

\- Не просто секс – тихо прошептал физик – я не знаю, помните ли вы, о чём мы говорили на первом осмотре?

\- О, да Шелдон, я вас до сих пор не могу забыть. Вы говорили, что ваш… инструмент имеет внушительный размер.

\- Да, и это тоже. Но вчера вечером мы занимались… не знаю как сказать, ну вчера у нас был… грубый секс с глубоким проникновением – Шелдон покраснел выговаривая эти слова, не замечая как доктор гей облизнул свои губы. Зато это заметила Пенни.

\- Шелдон, я не думаю, что это случилось из-за секса. Эми рассказала, что она поскользнулась, когда вытаскивала ребёнка из ванны после купания и упала вместе с ним.

\- Я этого не знал, почему она не сказала мне? Я бы не стал тогда… - слеза скатилась по щеке физика. Доктор Стоун похлопал Шелдона по спине, успокаивая его.

\- Ай! – воскликнул физик – больно!

\- Что с вашей спиной? – озабоченно спросил Марк Стоун.

\- Вы прикоснулись и мне стало больно – ответил Шелдон, покраснев.

\- Пойдемте в мой кабинет, я взгляну, что мы сможем с этим сделать. В коридоре не принято осматривать пациентов.

\- Но я хочу увидеть Эми – заныл физик.

\- Эми спит. Вы сможете остаться с ней на ночь. Пойдём Шелдон, я обработаю твою спину.

Зайдя в кабинет Стоуна, Шелдон снял свои майки и повернулся спиной к Марку. Стоун сглотнул, увидев предмет своего желания топлес.

\- Ого, Шелдон, ваша женщина просто дикая кошка. Она здорово поцарапала вас. – Сказал Марк, поглаживая спину физика.

\- Я называю её виксен иногда. Это означает, мегера. Эми нравится это прозвище – Шелдон улыбнулся, вспоминая как Эми оставляла на его спине следы своей любви. Тем временем, Марк наносил на кожу Шелдона мазь, как бы, между прочим, поглаживая спину физика, изучая каждую маленькую родинку на теле.

\- Шелдон, а ты хорошо сложен. Тонкая талия, широкие плечи, соблазнительная задница….

\- Что, простите?! – удивился физик – как я понимаю, вы флиртуете со мной доктор Стоун?

\- Так, чуточку, если ты не против лёгкого флирта? – ответил Марк, продолжая втирать мазь, которой и так было достаточно.

\- Хочу расставить все точки над и – отрезал Шелдон – я не заинтересован в отношениях с мужчинами. Тем более, что у меня есть небольшой опыт по этой части. Это было отвратительно. Так, что я вас разочарую… и я попросил бы вас обращаться ко мне более официально.

\- Хорошо, доктор Купер. Я закончил с вашей спиной. Правда я немного разочарован. Я как мальчишка влюбился в вас ещё на нашей первой встрече. Из нас получилась бы красивая пара.

\- Ой… прошу прощения, что не оправдал ваших надежд. А теперь, я могу пойти к Эми?

\- Конечно. И вы извините меня за назойливость. Можете идти. Да, чуть не забыл, я не рекомендую вам заниматься сексом с вашей девушкой. Это для благополучия её и ребёнка, надо быть осторожным. Идите, я навещу Эми позже. – Шелдон вышел из кабинета и наткнулся на Пенни.

\- Шелдон, зачем он позвал тебя к себе? С Эми что-то не так?

\- Всё нормально. Он давал мне рекомендации по уходу за Эми.

\- Что он сказал? – не унималась блондинка.

\- Постельный режим и никакого секса – грустно ответил физик, направляясь в палату Эми.

Эми спала, когда Шелдон присел на край её кровати. Она была очень бледной и подключена к множеству приборов. Шелдон обратил внимание на трубку, по которой бежала кровь, насыщая организм девушки. На лице кислородная маска. Шелдон поднял глаза и увидел пакет с кровью, его передёрнуло, но он справился и остался в сознании. Прикрыв плечи невесты одеялом, он нежно поцеловал её в лоб. Эми была такой спокойной, лишь длинные ресницы подрагивали на щеках.

\- Ты похожа на спящего ангела, Эми – тихо произнёс он – мой ангел. Я так люблю тебя.

\- Это так мило, Шелдон – сказала, стоящая в дверях Пенни – я не знала, что ты романтик.

Пенни подошла к нему и, глядя на Эми, произнесла: - У неё такие бледные губы. Скорее она похожа на Белоснежку, разбудить которую может поцелуй принца. – Пенни похлопала физика по спине, отчего тот сморщился и отстранился. Пенни возмутилась: - Да, ладно, Шелдон, я просто прикоснулась к тебе. Я делала так миллион раз.

\- Ты тут не причём, Пенни. Эми повредила мне спину во время соития.

\- Наверное ей было чертовски хорошо? – засмеялась Пенни.

\- Наверное, а теперь мы пожинаем плоды моей похотливости.

\- Всё будет хорошо, ты не теряй надежды, Шелдон. Я пришла сказать, что Говард и Берни очистили вашу спальню от следов крови и поменяли постельное бельё. Берни постирала грязное и высушила. Так что всё норм. Они привезли всё, что может тебе понадобиться. Сумка на кушетке. Там есть для тебя сандвич и термос с чаем.

\- Спасибо вам за всё. Вы хорошие друзья. Но как быть со Стивеном?

\- Не волнуйся. Пока мы присмотрим за ним. Завтра прилетает твоя мать. Она заберёт его в Техас. Эми не сможет за ним ухаживать, а тебе надо работать.

\- Это разумное решение, но надо посоветоваться с Эми.

\- Хорошо. Мы с ребятами уходим. Ты тоже отдохни на кушетке. Уже почти утро. Эми расстроится, если увидит тебя таким измученным. – С этими словами Пенни скрылась за дверью.

Шелдон прилёг рядом с Эми, поглаживая её волосы и, запел: «мягкий котёнок, тёплый котёнок. Маленький шар из меха. Счастливый котёнок, сонный котёнок. Мур, мур, мур».


	26. Глава 25 Две встречи

**Глава 25.** **Две встречи.**

\- Шелдон, я могу сама подняться на четвёртый этаж.

\- Можешь, но не будешь – с трудом произнёс физик, таща свою невесту вверх по лестнице – это полнейшее безобразие, когда же починят, этот чёртов лифт.

Шелдон обливался потом, но оставалось два пролёта. Силы были на исходе. Он молил Бога, чтобы его колени не подвели. После третьего пролёта, он решил немного отдохнуть, прислонившись к стене. Ещё немного, всего один пролёт и они дома. Пять ступенек, четыре, три, две, одна и, вот она заветная дверь. Слава Богу, что его мать уже открыла её и стояла в дверях, ожидая прибытия пары. Шелдон прошёл мимо Мэри, не в силах даже поздороваться. Да, вот и спальня, кровать и, всё. Он сделал это. Положив Эми на кровать, он рухнул рядом с ней, пытаясь успокоить разбушевавшееся сердцебиение. Шелдон закрыл глаза и применил Колинар. Это помогло.

\- Ты мой супергерой, доктор Купер – прощебетала Эми, прижав свои губы к губам жениха. Шелдон сразу ответил на поцелуй, углубляя его. Не отрываясь от губ невесты, Шелдон навис над ней, страстно целуя. Он даже не заметил, как начал водить руками по её бёдрам, задирая юбку вверх. Внезапно озарение ударило его по голове:

\- Что же мы делаем, Эми. Секс запрещён. Я полный идиот – Шелдон оторвался от возлюбленной и откатился от неё на свою сторону кровати, прикрывая своё возбуждённое хозяйство подушкой. – Это будет нелегко спать с тобой в одной постели и не прикасаться. Твои формы такие соблазнительные.

\- Есть и другие формы секса, Шелдон. Мы можем использовать фелляции и куннилингус – ответила Эми, слегка покраснев. Ей почему-то было неудобно употреблять эти слова.

\- Я не перестаю восхищаться твоим умом, моя маленькая леди. Но я всегда думал, что эти действия часть предварительных ласк, или я не прав?

\- Ты прав, но их можно использовать вместо самого полового акта. Так что, не всё потеряно для нас – соблазнительным голосом произнесла Эми, наклоняясь к ещё одному поцелую.

Шелдон чмокнул невесту в щёку и снова отстранился.

\- Шелдон! – обиженно воскликнула Эми – ты не хочешь меня целовать?

\- Очень хочу, детка, но не хочу целый день ходить, прикрывая свой пенис подушкой. Крест, который мы все несём. Почему у вас, женщины это не так явно выражено, как у нас, мужчин?

\- Мир не справедлив – хихикнула Эми – не повезло же вам. Ну, если мы не будем целоваться, помоги мне переодеться.

Закончив с переодеванием, Шелдон включил для Эми её любимый сериал «Маленький дом в прериях» и, оставив её одну в спальне, вышел в гостиную.

Мэри и Стивен сидели на диване, уткнувшись в книги.

\- Ну, с тобой, мама, всё ясно. Ничего кроме Библии ты не читаешь, мне интересно, что читаешь ты, мой юный падаван? – усмехнулся Шелдон.

\- Это чего ещё за падван такой? – возмутилась Мэри. Шелдон закатил глаза, намереваясь снисходительно ответить, но сын опередил его:

\- Мимэй, не падван, а падаван – поправил малыш бабушку – это ученик, прикреплённый к одному из магистров джедаев. Я смотрел с папой «Звёздные войны». Папочка, мой наставник, а я падаван.

Шелдон гордый за сына добавил: - И у меня с моим падаваном есть работа. Достроить из лего звезду смерти. После чего нас ждёт….

\- Сокол тысячелетия! – радостно воскликнул Стивен.

\- Точно! Но, с учётом того, что я строил звезду смерти почти два года и, так и не достроил её, то соколом мы займёмся к твоему совершеннолетию.

\- Но нас теперь двое, папочка – уточнил Стивен.

\- Конечно, сынок – Шелдон присел на своё место рядом с сыном и крепко обнял его – так, что ты читаешь?

\- Занимательная физика – гордо произнёс Стивен – мимэй купила мне эту книгу сегодня.

\- Мой внук хотел именно эту книгу – вставила Мэри – потому что у его папы была такая в детстве. А теперь нам пора обедать. Я приготовила твою любимую жареную курицу, Шелли. А для Эми отварную курицу с рисом. Я накрою на стол, а ты отнеси обед Эми.

Через несколько дней, после отъезда Мэри и Стивена в Техас, Шелдон приступил к работе в должности младшего профессора. Сегодня ему предстояло дать первую лекцию студентам градиентам, и он очень волновался. Конечно, Эми помогла подготовиться к лекции, а Пенни преподала ему пару уроков актёрского мастерства. После первого, он так разволновался, войдя в роль, что блондинке пришлось сообщить Мэри, что она «сломала» её сына. После чего, Шелдон долго рыдал на плече своей матери. Но второй урок прошёл более результативно. Шелдон понял, как привлечь аудиторию и заинтересовать «лабрапуделей» наукой. Физик приоткрыл дверь в класс, ожидая увидеть пустое помещение, но к его глубочайшему изумлению, зал был полон. Не решаясь войти в аудиторию, он захлопнул дверь, оставаясь в коридоре. Сердце бешено колотилось, и на лбу появились капли пота. С этим надо было что-то делать. Только панической атаки ему сейчас не хватало. Шелдон прислонился к стене и закрыл глаза, используя колинар. Немного успокоившись, он смело открыл дверь и твёрдой походкой вошёл в класс.

\- Доброе утро всем. Я доктор Шелдон Купер. Я рад, что теоретическая физика не потеряла своего очарования и настолько популярна. Спасибо, что записались на мои лекции. Ну, пожалуй, начнём…. Поднимите руки те, кто знаком с концепцией топологических изоляторов.

Почти все подняли руки. Шелдон обвёл снисходительным взглядом аудиторию и усмехнулся.

\- Не льстите себе…. Меня заверили, что здесь собрались самые светлые головы, претендующие на докторскую степень. Вот это я сейчас и проверю. Кто из вас считает, что знает всё по данной теме, хочу вас разуверить в этом. Можете забыть всё, чему учились раньше. Я намереваюсь обучать вас по методике разработанной лично мной. Хочу предупредить сразу, кто за старый вариант и не хочет новаторских решений, можете сразу удалиться.

Никто из студентов не поднялся со своих мест.

\- Отлично. Я так и думал. Но, тем не менее, не удивлюсь, если на следующую лекцию придёт лишь половина из вас.

Внезапно с заднего ряда раздались аплодисменты. Шелдон отыскал взглядом нарушителя и увидел высокого рыжеволосого парня в роговых очках, который возвышался над всеми студентами. Решив не обращать на него дальнейшего внимания, Шелдон начал лекцию.

После окончания, Шелдон, убирая свои тетради в сумку мессенджер, заметил, что не все студенты покинули аудиторию. С заднего ряда за ним внимательно наблюдал тот самый высокий джентльмен в очках.

\- Вы что-то хотели спросить? – обратился к нему физик.

\- Вообще-то, да – неуверенно начал рыжеволосый – меня зовут Дейв Нильс…. Вам ничего не напоминает моё имя?

Шелдон внимательно посмотрел на парня, из-под приподнятых бровей.

\- Не припоминаю, чтобы мы раньше были знакомы – сообщил физик, застёгивая сумку.

\- Странно, я думал, что вы меня знаете? Вы должны знать меня.

\- Я с точностью до нуля могу вам сказать, что мы не встречались. У меня эйдетическая память. Я помню всех, кого встречал, когда либо. Уверяю, вас я не видел.

\- Так вот от кого у Стивена эйдетическая память.

\- Откуда вы знаете моего сына?- насторожился Шелдон.

\- Я знаю его с рождения и до трёх лет – гордо ответил Дэйв.

\- Как вы сказали, ваше имя? – подняв одну бровь, спросил физик.

\- Дэйв Нильс. Я из Лондона.

\- Понятно – скрепя сердце произнёс Шелдон. Но собравшись, спросил – так, что вы от меня хотите, Дэйв Нильс?

\- Просто я хотел спросить, как Эми? Я думал, что увижу её сегодня в университете, но мне сказали, что она больна.

\- Зачем вам встречаться с моей невестой? – тщательно выделяя слово «невеста», спросил физик.

\- О, вы помолвлены?! Я не знал этого. Мать Эми не сказала мне об этом.

\- Догадываюсь, что она не сказала вам и того, что Эми беременна вторым ребёнком? От меня кстати – торжествующе произнёс Шелдон.

\- У вас второй ребёнок?! Это здорово! Поздравляю!

\- Спасибо. – Шелдон направился к двери, давая понять, что разговор закончен.

\- Доктор Купер – окликнул его Дэйв – может я мог бы пригласить вас на чашечку кофе?

\- Я не пью кофе.

\- Ну тогда на обед. Мне очень хочется узнать вас поближе…

\- О чём мы будем говорить, Дэйв? О том как вы занимались сексом с моей женщиной? Или о том, как мечтали, что Стивен будет называть вас папой? Можете не отвечать, это риторический вопрос. Всего хорошего, меня ждут в столовой. – Закончив разговор, Шелдон вышел за дверь и отправился в свой кабинет. Перед встречей с друзьями ему надо было прийти в себя.

Заперев дверь своего кабинета, Шелдон тихо опустился на стул и прижал ладони к лицу. Его буйная фантазия сложила картину совокупления Эми с Дэйвом. Если раньше, он представлял его как бесформенную массу без лица, тот теперь Шелдон отчётливо видел всё в мельчайших подробностях. Шелдон пытался выгнать эти мысли из его головы, но они снова и снова всплывали. Это было невыносимо. От раздумий его отвлёк телефонный звонок. Леонард спрашивал, придёт ли он на обед. Шелдон решил, что это лучший способ отвлечь свой измученный разум и направился в столовую.

\- Шелдон, мы здесь – крикнул Леонард. Шелдон кивнул и присоединился к троим друзьям за столом.

\- Как Эми? – спросил Говард.

\- Почему все сегодня спрашивают меня об Эми! – почти закричал Шелдон.

\- Вау, потише приятель – оглядываясь по сторонам, сказал Леонард – бадди, что случилось? Ты весь на нервах.

\- Извините меня, я не хотел повышать голос – опустив глаза произнёс физик. – Я встретил бывшего парня моей Эми.

\- Что?! – все трое одновременно воскликнули. Теперь Шелдону пришлось озираться по сторонам.

\- Ты шутишь, чувак – вставил Радж – он здесь, в Калтехе?

\- И только что вошёл в столовую – кивнув в сторону двери прошептал Шелдон. Все разом оглянулись в указанном направлении. - Не все сразу, по одному – возмутился Шелдон.

\- Ничего себе, он великан. Метра два, наверное, ростом - сказал Радж.

\- Интересно – вставил Говард – человек такого роста имеет соответствующие причиндалы, или нет? Я так думаю, что Эми знает.

\- Что ты сейчас сказал, Воловиц? – рявкнул Шелдон, бросив вилку, которая с грохотом ударилась об его тарелку. Вскочив с места, физик бросился к дверям. Гнев кипел в его душе. Оставалась одна капля до того, чтобы наброситься на Говарда. Чтобы дело не дошло до драки перед всем университетом, Шелдон просто ушёл, чуть не сбив с ног Дэйва. Так бы и произошло, если бы англичанин не успел вовремя отпрыгнуть в сторону. Шелдон влетел в свой кабинет и запер дверь. Оставшись один, он дал волю чувствам, смахнув всё что было на его столе на пол. Следом за бумагами, которые разлетелись по всему кабинету, настольная лампа полетела в стену, разбившись вдребезги. Когда ярость утихла, Шелдон беспомощно опустился на стул и, опустив голову на пустой стол, тихо заплакал.

«Как у Говарда язык повернулся ляпнуть такое?» - думал физик, вытирая катившиеся по щекам слёзы. Слова Говарда больно ударили в самое сердце, вновь пробудив, почти забытое, чувство ревности к высокому британцу. Из мыслей его вывел внезапный сигнал скайпа. Шелдон вздрогнул от неожиданности. Это был звонок от Эми. Вытерев глаза, физик решил ответить. Сделав глубокий вздох, чтобы успокоиться, он принял звонок.

\- Привет Шелдон – на экране появилось улыбающееся лицо его невесты. – Я скучаю по тебе и решила позвонить. Ты можешь говорить?

\- И тебе доброго дня, моя милая невеста – собравшись, произнёс он.

\- Как прошла лекция? Надеюсь, твои студенты не разочаровали тебя?

\- Лекция прошла триумфально. Если бы ты видела эту молодёжь, стремящуюся к знаниям, внимая каждому моему слову… - внезапно физик остановил свою тираду и задумался.

\- Шелдон? – взволнованно окликнула его Эми – Шелдон, с тобой всё в порядке?

\- Да! – встряхнулся физик – да, со мной всё хорошо, просто я… соскучился по тебе. Я попрошу Леонарда привезти меня домой.

\- Но тебе ещё рано домой. Сейчас только час дня…

\- Я хочу быть с тобой! – прервал её Шелдон, повысив голос.

\- Шелдон, что случилось? – насторожённо произнесла Эми.

\- Эми, мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать.

\- Шелдон – сглотнув, тихо произнесла девушка – Шелдон, ты бросаешь меня?

\- Что?! Нет, Эми, нет! Откуда у тебя такие мысли? Мы связаны навсегда. И не только, как мужчина и женщина, мы связаны детьми. Я люблю тебя и никогда не оставлю.

\- Спасибо за тёплые слова, я тоже люблю тебя. Но о чём ты хотел мне сказать.

\- Поговорим дома, Эми, я скоро буду – Шелдон собрал, разбросанные по кабинету вещи и стал собираться домой.

Выходя из кабинета, Шелдон наткнулся на Дэйва, который собирался постучать.

\- Мистер Нильс, что вы здесь делаете? – устало спросил Шелдон.

\- Извините, доктор Купер, между нами возникло недопонимание. Я пришёл поговорить с вами. Я расстроил вас и теперь хочу загладить свою вину. Может, пообщаемся в вашем кабинете?

\- Хорошо – Шелдон открыл дверь, приглашая Дэйва пройти вперёд.

\- Прежде, чем начать наш разговор – сказал Дэйв – я хочу вам сообщить, что являюсь вашим фанатом. Я всегда восхищался вашими работами и был на одной из ваших лекций в Стэнфорде. Вы давали её с доктором Хофстэдтером. Хоть я и математик, физика моя вторая любовь. Поэтому я переехал в Штаты к отцу, чтобы получить докторскую степень. Это судьба, что я попал именно к вам на курс.

\- Спасибо за приятные слова, но как они помогут в нашем положении. Хочу спросить вас прямо и надеюсь на честный ответ. Зачем вы здесь, Нильс? Вы хотите вернуть Эми?

\- Это был мой план вначале. Но теперь всё изменилось. После того, как я узнал, что вы помолвлены. Мать Эми ввела меня в заблуждение, сказав о вас плохие вещи. – Шелдон поднял бровь и внимательно посмотрел на Дэйва.

\- Увлекательно, и что же она говорила обо мне?

\- Я даже не хочу повторять её слова. Я надеюсь, что она ошибается в своих суждениях, обвиняя вас во всех смертных грехах.

\- А можно добавить немного конкретики? Я не совсем понимаю, о каких именно грехах идёт речь?

\- Она сказала, что вы сидели в тюрьме за… изнасилование и избиение женщины. После её слов, я пришёл к выводу, что Эми может подвергаться опасности, находясь с вами.

\- Ваши рассуждения логичны, но дела обстоят иначе, чем вам было преподнесено. Мы счастливы с Эми. Я люблю её и никогда не обижу. Миссис Фаулер ввела вас в заблуждение. Она ненавидит меня. И я не могу понять за что?

\- А про тюрьму она тоже солгала?

\- Нет. Я находился там по ложному обвинению. Так же я бы не хотел затрагивать эту тему. Она слишком болезненна для меня. Тем более я не хочу обсуждать эту тему с моим студентом. Кстати, вы можете учиться у другого профессора.

\- О, это честь учиться у такого знаменитого физика, как вы.

\- Хочу предупредить, что мой курс очень сложный. Так же я намерен проводить тесты по каждой теме столько раз, сколько придётся, для того чтобы все мои студенты знали материал на пять баллов.

\- Я не боюсь сложностей. Только одного я опасаюсь, что вы будете специально заваливать меня из-за моих отношений с Эми.

\- Хм… это разумные опасения. Вы всегда можете обратиться с жалобой в отдел кадров, если будете уверены, что я буду делать это. А теперь простите, но меня ждёт моя невеста. Я обещал приехать пораньше. Хотя не уверен, что Леонард согласится отвезти меня домой.

\- Я могу – воодушевился Дэйв – у меня сегодня только одна лекция, ваша. Так, что я свободен.

Шелдон прикусил губу, раздумывая над предложением.

\- Почему бы и нет – согласился физик и вышел из кабинета.

\- Я вас догоню – крикнул вслед, Дэйв – мне надо сделать звонок.

Шелдон зашагал по коридору к выходу, а британец набрал номер:

\- Привет, это я.

\- Как всё прошло?

\- Отлично, он клюнул. Мы скоро станем неразлучными друзьями.

\- Будь очень осторожным. Шелдон не подпускает к себе незнакомых людей. Не забывай, один шаг за раз. Не переигрывай. Помни наш договор, тебе Эми, мне Шелдон.

\- Конечно, я помню. Но у нас огромная проблема. Они обручены и скоро родится второй ребёнок.

\- Чёрт, но это не важно. Ты любишь Эми?

\- Больше жизни.

\- Тогда ты будешь любить и её детей. Всё будет хорошо, Дэйв. Только не отчаивайся. У нас всё получится.

\- Очень на это надеюсь – Дэйв закончил разговор и убрал телефон в карман, поспешив к стоянке. К его большому разочарованию, Шелдон садился в машину Леонарда. Это был облом. Дэйв надеялся, что в дороге он будет восхвалять Купера за его работу. Британец был информирован о том, что Шелдон любит лесть. Теперь придётся оставить разговор до следующего раза.

Шелдон открыл дверь своей квартиры и обомлел. Эми суетилась у плиты, готовя обед.

\- Эми, зачем ты встала? Тебе нельзя – испугался физик – оставь то, что ты делаешь и марш в постель.

\- Шелдон, не переживай. Я хорошо себя чувствую. Просто решила тебя порадовать, а от лежания в кровати у меня болят все мышцы.

\- Хорошо, если не хочешь в кровать, тогда на диван. Я сам закончу приготовление пищи.

Эми послушно прилегла на диване. Физик поправил ей подушку и закутал пледом. Нежно поцеловав невесту в губы, он отправился на кухню.

\- Шелдон, о чём ты хотел поговорить со мной? – вспомнила Эми.

\- Сегодня произошёл интересный случай в университете. Я кое-кого встретил. И этот человек оказался моим студентом.

\- О ком ты говоришь? Я заинтригована. Неужели Говард решился на защиту докторской?

\- Я был бы рад, если бы это был Воловиц. Хотя он сегодня проявил себя не с лучшей стороны. Но это не важно.

Шелдон закончил с готовкой и стал накрывать на стол. Ему очень не хотелось говорить Эми о рыжем британце. Кто знает, как она может воспринять это известие. Физик передал невесте тарелку и присел рядом.

\- Эми, я не знаю, как сказать тебе. Боюсь, что ты будешь волноваться.

\- Я буду волноваться только в том случае, если ты встретил Рамону. Всё остальное не важно.

\- Хорошо. Это Дэйв Нильс.

\- Дэйв в Пасадене? Вот это новости – спокойно ответила Эми, продолжая поглощать спагетти.

\- Эми, я ожидал совершенно другой реакции на мои слова. Ты даже и бровью не повела. Кажется, ты совсем не удивлена этим событием.

\- Я очень удивлена, Шелдон. Возможно, если бы я испытывала к нему романтические чувства, то моя реакция была бы другой. Я ему конечно, благодарна, что он был рядом со мной в трудные времена. Но не больше.

\- Это приемлемо. Но я удивлён, что он решил защитить докторскую степень по теоретической физике. Да ещё на моем потоке.

\- Ну, он всегда любил физику. А ты его кумир. Так что, это не удивительно. Погоди, а как ты узнал, что это он?

\- Мы говорили после лекции. Он спрашивал о тебе. Мне пришлось расставить все точки над и. Посвятив его в наши дела. Надеюсь, ты не против?

\- Нисколько. А теперь, мой любимый жених, я хочу заняться с тобой любовью.

\- Эми! Мы говорим о серьёзных вещах…

\- Нет ничего серьёзнее нашей любви, доктор Купер – эротично прошептала Эми, расстёгивая молнию на брюках своего жениха. Осторожно опустившись перед ним на колени, Эми освободила член Шелдона из заточения и, подмигнув жениху взяла его в рот. Легкая усмешка проскользнула по его губам, прежде чем Шелдон поддался удовольствию, откинувшись на спинку дивана и, закрыв глаза. Эми не переставала удивлять его.

Оказав своей невесте ответную услугу и отправив её в постель, Шелдон принялся за уборку квартиры. Закончив её и удостоверившись в полной чистоте, Шелдон решил проверить Эми. Она крепко спала, прижимая к груди журнал «Нейрон». Шелдон усмехнулся, увидев, что её очки скосились. Она выглядела милой и беззащитной. Шелдон поставил на тумбочку стакан сока и витамины для беременных. Написав записку и поцеловав невесту, физик отправился с Леонардом в магазин комиксов, где их ждали Говард и Радж.

Эми проснулась от стука в дверь. Увидев записку, она поняла, что ей придётся встать и открыть. Медленно спустившись с кровати, она пошла к двери.

\- Дэйв?! Что ты здесь делаешь? – удивилась девушка.

\- Привет Эми. Я пришёл, чтобы увидеть тебя – радостно ответил Дэйв, протягивая букет алых роз.

\- Как ты узнал, где я живу? Ах, конечно, можешь не отвечать. Моя мать сообщила адрес.

\- Ага! Я скучал по тебе, Эми. Эти цветы тебе.

\- Я не приму их, Дэйв. Моему жениху это не понравится. Он немного ревнив.

\- О, это не проблема, доктор Купер сказал мне, что вы помолвлены. Эти цветы, знак дружбы и ничего больше. Эми, могу я пройти и поговорить с ним?

\- Шелдона нет дома. Он проводит время с друзьями. Но ты можешь подождать его. Что я могу предложить тебе выпить?

\- О, спасибо. Воды, пожалуйста. – Дэйв прошёл в квартиру и сел на место Шелдона.

\- Нет, только не туда – испуганно вскрикнула Эми – это место Шелдона. – Дэйв отодвинулся.

\- Как ты живешь, Эми?

\- Спасибо, хорошо. Я счастлива с ним. Шелдон мужчина моей мечты. И у нас скоро будет второй малыш – ответила Эми, поглаживая свой, ещё плоский животик, усаживаясь в бежевое кресло. – Шелдон сказал, что ты его студент?

\- Да, забавное совпадение, правда? Я сегодня был на лекции доктора Купера. Он гений. Он будет обучать нас по его собственной методике. Это очень интересно. Шелдон понравился всей группе, особенно девушкам. Если бы ты видела, как они строили ему глазки и хихикали, когда он не смотрел на них. Это было забавно…

\- Дэйв – остановила его Эми – зачем ты говоришь мне об этом? Хочешь вызвать во мне ревность?

\- О, нет, что ты, Эми. Я просто говорю, что он очень красивый, на него обращают внимание другие женщины. Но, он выбрал тебя…

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что я слишком страшная для него?!

\- Нет, Эми, нет, ты неправильно поняла меня. Ты самая красивая женщина, которую я когда-либо встречал. Я надеюсь, что доктор Купер тоже так думает.

\- Конечно, он так думает. Он любит меня! – Эми была раздражена – Дэйв, я думаю, что тебе не стоит приходить сюда. С Шелдоном решай свои проблемы в университете. Как все остальные студенты. – Эми подошла к двери и открыла её, показывая Дэйву, что разговор закончен.

Дэйв медленно поднялся с дивана и подошёл к ней:

\- Эми, извини, если расстроил тебя. Я только хотел сказать, что всегда буду рядом, если тебе понадобится помощь.

\- Спасибо, но нет. Я счастлива и не нуждаюсь в помощи. Всего хорошего, Дэйв. – Эми захлопнула за ним дверь и пошла в спальню. Этот разговор вымотал её, хотелось прилечь и отдохнуть.

Эми лежала в постели и переваривала слова британца. Он снова заронил зерно сомнения в её душе. Что если Шелдон увидит кого-то лучше неё? Что тогда будет с ней? А дети?

\- Эми, я дома! – услышала она голос жениха. Через минуту его голова просунулась в дверь спальни – хорошо, ты не спишь.

Шелдон вошёл и присел на кровать. Эми заметила тревогу в его прекрасных глазах.

\- Эми, случилось кое-что странное. В ручке нашей двери торчал букет роз. Может у Пенни есть тайный поклонник? Наверное, посыльный перепутал адрес. Я даже и не знаю, говорить Леонарду или нет? Там не было записки. Может этот букет для Леонарда?

\- Шелдон! – прервала его Эми – Этот букет принёс Дэйв. Я не приняла его, а он видимо засунул в дверь. Никакой загадки здесь нет.

\- О, это довольно неприятно слышать. Значит, он был здесь. Я надеялся, что убедил его в нежелательности его присутствия в нашем доме. Видимо он не понял. Что ж, придётся объяснить ещё раз.

\- Я уже объяснила, Шелдон. Он хотел встретиться с тобой, вообще-то.

\- Я так не думаю, Эми. Скорее всего, у него были другие мотивы. Он просто хотел увидеть тебя. И это мне не нравится.

\- Успокойся, мой хороший – Эми погладила Шелдона по щеке – никто не заменит тебя. Никогда. Скоро у нас родится малыш, а потом мы поженимся. И будем вместе до самой смерти.

\- Обещаешь? – Шелдон прилёг рядом со своей невестой, положив голову ей на грудь и, поглаживая животик.

\- Клянусь, что так и будет – ответила Эми, запустив руку в волосы физика и, слегка массируя его голову.

Прошло несколько недель после этого инцидента. Шелдон привык к новой должности и чувствовал себя важным. Ему понравилось преподавать. Его студенты достигли больших результатов и боготворили своего профессора. Входя в аудиторию, Шелдон представлял себя магистром Йодой, обучающего своих падаванов. Некоторые студенты отсеялись, но лучшие остались. В том числе и Дэйв. Шелдон гордился собой, не осознавая того факта, что всё чаще ему на глаза стала попадаться Рамона. При каждой встрече, она мило улыбалась, но ни разу не пыталась заговорить с физиком. Каждый раз он игнорировал её.

Доктор Стоун часто навещал Эми, отмачивая в сторону Шелдона непристойные шутки, которые физик не понимал. Зато понимала Эми и, закатывая глаза, журила врача. Но не смотря на это, он был хорошим человеком и отличным гинекологом. После последнего визита Марк разрешил Эми выходить на небольшие прогулки.

Наступила двадцатая неделя беременности. Эми волновалась, Сегодня они узнают пол будущего ребёнка. Эми крутилась перед зеркалом, выбирая платье, а Шелдон сидел на диване, выбирая имя для своей дочери в интернете.

\- Шелдон, помоги мне застегнуть платье – услышал физик голос Эми и поспешил на помощь.

\- А вот и мой пупсик – усмехнулась Эми, наблюдая за входящим женихом.

\- Из нас двоих, ты больше похожа на пупсика – улыбнулся Шелдон, застёгивая молнию на платье. Закончив, он прижал невесту к себе и обнял её сзади, положив руки на кругленький животик Эми. Стоя перед зеркалом, они любовались друг другом.

\- Однозначно, пупсик, это ты, Эми – произнёс Шелдон, целуя невесту в шею. – Я думаю, ты готова узнать пол, нашей будущей дочери?

\- Ха-ха, как смешно – улыбнулась Эми и, повернув голову, укусила жениха в предплечье.

\- Эми! Больно же!

\- Это тебе за пупсика.

\- Это не честно. Ты первая начала!

\- Так накажи меня… пупсик.

\- Как только врач разрешит, непременно. Но сейчас нам пора ехать. Пупсик. – Шелдон ухмыльнулся и повёл Эми к выходу.

\- О, моя любимая пациентка и её несравненный жених! – воскликнул доктор Стоун, приветствуя пару.

\- Да, я такой – ответил Шелдон, входя с Эми в кабинет гинеколога. Эми закатила глаза.

\- Привет и тебе, доктор Стоун – произнесла она.

\- Ну-с, давайте посмотрим на маленького Купера – сказал Марк, указав на кушетку – проходите, Эми.

Эми улеглась и оголила живот. Врач включил аппарат УЗИ и начал обследование. Шелдон уселся у изголовья, внимательно следя за изображением своего ребёнка на мониторе.

\- Ну, что же. Ребёночек здоров. Это его рука, видите, как он сосёт пальчик.

\- Это очень не гигиенично – возмутился Шелдон.

\- Шелдон, у него там всё гигиенично – отпарировала Эми.

Но ребёнок, словно услышав голос отца, убрал пальчик изо рта и улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза.

\- Умничка! – радостно воскликнул физик. – Все дружно рассмеялись.

\- А теперь, покажи нам, детка, кто ты. Мальчик или девочка? – произнёс Марк. – Как по заказу, ребёнок развернулся и показался во всей красе. – Это девочка!

-Да! – воскликнул Шелдон – Я знал! Мой мозг великолепен!

\- И не только мозг – добавил доктор Стоун.

\- Это точно - усмехнулась Эми. Шелдон не понял, о чём они говорят, но тоже кивнул.

\- Вы уже выбрали ей имя? – спросил врач. – Мне вот нравятся такие имена, как Виктория, или Тереза, или Рамона….

\- НЕТ! – в один голос закричали Эми и Шелдон, перепугав гинеколога.

\- Я хотел бы – уже тише произнёс Шелдон – назвать её Амандой. Тогда у меня будут Эми и Ами.

\- Посмотрим, Шелдон – ласково ответила Эми, погладив жениха по щеке. Шелдон прижал её ладонь к своей щеке и улыбнулся.

\- Ну, ладно, давайте послушаем её сердцебиение – наблюдая за милой сценой между парой, сказал гинеколог.

Вскоре они услышали громкий и чёткий ритм сердца их дочери. Это был самый приятный звук для их ушей. Слёзы навернулись на глазах Шелдона. Это было сердце его дочери. Его маленькой девочки.


	27. Глава 26 Здравствуй, Аманда!

**Глава 26. Здравствуй Аманда!**

Эми проснулась в середине ночи и обнаружила, что Шелдона нет в постели. Она осторожно встала и, придерживая поясницу, вышла в гостиную. Шелдон сидел на своём месте, вытирая слёзы.

\- Шелдон, что случилось? Почему ты расстроен?

\- Огласили номинантов на получение нобелевской премии по физике….

\- И тебя там нет? –спросила Эми, аккуратно присаживаясь рядом с женихом.

\- Эми, я был уверен на сто процентов, что в этом году получу премию. У меня два открытия. Но… ничего. Меня даже не включили в список номинантов. Я не учёный, а какой-то… пшик.

\- Не расстраивайся, родной, ты ещё молод. Пусть эти старые пердуны наслаждаются своей премией. Некоторые ждут её всю жизнь. Даже у Стивена Хокинга её нет.

\- Ну, спасибо тебе, Эми. Вместо того, чтобы утешить меня, ты расстроила меня ещё больше. Я не хочу получить премию в сто лет. Я хочу её сейчас. Нам нужен большой дом. Эта квартира мала для четырёх человек. Ещё и Леонард периодически ночует здесь, когда ругается с Пенни.

Эми обняла своего любимого физика и нежно поцеловала его.

\- Шелдон, у нас обязательно будет дом и садик, и бассейн, и камин. Только нужно немного подождать.

\- Но, я не хочу ждать. Я хочу сейчас – надув губы простонал он.

\- А кто у нас тут разобиделся? – Эми нежно потрепала его по щеке – Пойдём лучше спать. Помоги мне подняться с дивана. Мне кажется, что я стала похожа на слона.

Шелдон встал и потянул Эми за руки, чтобы она встала. Когда они улеглись в постель, Эми спросила:

\- Шелдон, почему мы не занимаемся оральным сексом? Ты уже давно не прикасаешься ка мне. Это потому, что я стала толстой и не красивой?

\- Ты для меня всегда красивая, так что, не говори ерунды.

\- Шелдон, я знаю, что ты снимаешь сексуальное напряжение, занимаясь мастурбацией в душе. Поэтому пришла к выводу, что ты не хочешь меня.

\- Эми, я хочу тебя, даже очень. Вспомни, чем кончились наши оральные ласки, на двадцатой неделе беременности? Ты снова попала в больницу. А почему? – Шелдон приподнял брови в ожидании ответа. Но сам ответил: - А потому…, что ты перевозбудилась. Следовательно, делаем вывод, что тебе запрещены даже такие ласки. К сожалению.

\- Но мои гормоны бушуют и я хочу тебя, что же нам делать?

\- Спать.

\- Но, Шелдон….

\- Ну ладно, обнимашки?

Эми прильнула к жениху, положив голову на его грудь:

\- Шелдон, я хочу тост с арахисовым маслом и сёмгу.

\- Прямо сейчас?

\- Ага и захвати стакан молока.

\- О, Боже, такого извращённого вкуса я не ожидал от твоей беременности – пробубнил Шелдон, отправляясь на кухню.

Насытившись этой термоядерной смесью, Эми сладко уснула, а Шелдон снова направился в душ.

Прошёл ещё месяц. Шелдон писал очередную статью на своём ноутбуке, когда услышал голос Эми из спальни:

\- Шелдон, мне жарко, убавь температуру!

Физик вздохнул, оторвался от работы и выполнил просьбу невесты. Не успев написать и двух строк, он услышал:

\- Шелдон, я замёрзла, прибавь температуру!

Шелдон откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза, используя колинар. Немного успокоившись, он встал и направился в спальню. Эми сидела в кровати, читая журнал «Космополитен» попутно закидываясь чипсами. Шелдон присел на край кровати, погладив живот своей невесты, он тихо спросил:

\- Эми, тебе не кажется, что это через чур, гонять меня к термостату каждые пять минут? Я не собачка, бегающая за фрисби.

\- Шелдон, прости меня. Я не знаю что со мной. Если бы я не была беременна, то подумала, что у меня менопауза. Меня постоянно бросает в жар.

\- Хорошо, давай поступим так. Я оставляю температуру двадцать два градуса, а после душа присоединюсь к тебе и согрею, если ты снова замёрзнешь. И хватит поглощать чипсы. Они вредны для здоровья, и не только твоего.

Шелдон вышел из душа, погасил свет в квартире и вернулся в спальню, прихватив ноутбук. Эми уже спала, обнявшись с журналом. Физик тихонько, чтобы не разбудить девушку, снял с неё очки и залез под одеяло. Поставив ноутбук на колени, он снова принялся за работу. К двум часам ночи, Шелдон понял, что от него никакого толка и отложил ноутбук на тумбочку. Физик обнял невесту и закрыл глаза, пытаясь заснуть. Сон не приходил. Шелдон погладил живот Эми и почувствовал слабый удар в свою ладонь.

\- Привет малышка – улыбаясь, произнёс он – тебе не спится? Мне тоже. – Словно услышав слова отца, ребёнок пнул ещё сильнее.

\- Скоро мы увидимся – прошептал Шелдон – ты познакомишься со своим старшим братом. Он тебе понравится. Твоего братика зовут Стивен. А я хочу, чтобы тебя звали Амандой, но твоя мамочка ещё не решила. Аманда, тебе нравится это имя? – ребёнок пнул снова.

\- Ага, тебе нравится. Я так и думал. А я, твой папа. Моё имя доктор Шелдон Ли Купер. Я очень хочу встретиться с тобой. Ещё хочу, чтобы ты была похожа на маму. Ты скоро её увидишь. Мы всё приготовили к твоему появлению. У тебя самая красивая кроватка, из тех, что были в магазине. А мои друзья купили тебе много разных вещей. Только с новым домом придётся подождать, потому, что папе не дали Нобелевскую премию. Так что, тебе придётся разделять комнату с братом. Я в детстве тоже не имел своей комнаты. Но у тебя она будет, рано или поздно. А теперь давай спать. И не надо пинать маму. Спокойной ночи, моя сладкая кроха.

Шелдон выключил настольную лампу и усмехнулся, заметив, что ребёнок перестал пинаться. Взглянув на часы, физик увидел, что они показывали четвёртое июля, два часа тридцать минут.

Через пару часов Шелдон проснулся от неприятного ощущения сырости под своим телом. Физик широко открыл глаза, подумав, что у него случился ночной выброс семени, но сыро было под его задницей. «О, нет, неужели я обмочился?» Выскользнув из кровати, он быстро снял пижамные брюки. Трусы оказались сухими. «Всё страньше и страньше» - подумал он. И тут до него дошло:

\- Эми, детка, проснись – тряся невесту за плечо, сказал он.

\- Шелдон, что случилось! – испуганно спросила Эми.

\- Вода… твои воды отошли! - задыхаясь от испуга, выкрикнул он.

\- О, Боже! – воскликнула Эми – ещё рано. Ещё четыре недели до родов!

\- Это моя вина, Эми, я разговаривал с дочкой и сказал ей, что с нетерпением жду встречи с ней. Вот она и поспешила.

\- Не говори глупости, Шелдон! – смеясь ответила Эми, в этот момент она почувствовала схватку – Ооой… началось.

\- Эми, что мне делать? – паниковал Шелдон – я всё забыл, чему ты меня обучала! О, мой Бог!

\- Не паникуй, Шелдон, иди за Пенни, только… - Шелдон пулей выскочил из спальни – только не забудь надеть штаны – договорила Эми ему вслед.

\- Тук, тук, тук Пенни и Леонард!

\- Тук, тук, тук Пенни и Леонард!

\- Тук, тук, тук Пенни и Леонард!

\- Шелдон, ты с ума сошёл? Пять часов ночи… - возмутилась сонная Пенни, открыв дверь – и почему ты в одних трусах?!

Шелдон прикрыл своё хозяйство руками и скрестил ноги.

\- Пенни… я… у меня… отошли воды… кругом одна вода….

\- У тебя отошло что?! – спросила Пенни, протирая глаза.

\- Воды… мы рожаем. Точнее не я, а Эми! – Шелдон рванул в свою квартиру, оставив Пенни, разбираться с двойными стандартами. Наконец, сложив весь пазл, Пенни, наконец поняла, о чём говорил Шелдон.

\- Леонард! – крикнула она – вставай, мы едем в больницу.

Шелдон нервно ходил по палате, кусая губы. Эми и доктор Стоун наблюдали за ним.

\- Шелдон, перестань паниковать – спокойно сказала Эми – всё будет хорошо. Я уже делала это. Просто присядь и дыши глубже.

Эми старалась скрывать свою боль, во время схваток, чтобы не травмировать психику своего жениха. Он был на грани панической атаки. Кое-как ей удавалось это. Но всё испортил Марк:

\- Эми, раскрытие уже девять сантиметров. Ещё немного и….

\- Что там у неё раскрылось? С Эми что-то не так?

\- Шелдон! – воскликнула Эми. Но он уже не слышал, грохнувшись в обморок.

Шелдон медленно открыл глаза и увидел перед собой довольное лицо Леонарда.

\- С добрым утром, папочка – улыбаясь произнёс он.

\- Леонард, где я? – ничего не соображая произнёс Шелдон.

\- Поздравляю, бадди, у тебя только что родилась чудесная дочь.

\- О, нет! Я опять подвёл мою Эми – захныкал Шелдон, уткнувшись в плечо друга.

\- Не переживай с ней была Пенни. Давай вставай, Эми ждёт тебя.

Шелдон встал с кушетки, на которую его положили санитары и побрёл за Леонардом. Подойдя к двери родильной палаты, Шелдон остановился.

\- Леонард, я боюсь. Вдруг Эми возненавидела меня за мою слабость.

\- Не говори ерунду, всё будет хорошо. Иди – Леонард втолкнул друга в палату и закрыл за ним дверь.

Эми лежала на кровати и улыбалась во весь рот, глядя на своего жениха. В её руках тихо похрюкивала их новорожденная дочь.

\- Шелдон – сказала Эми обессиленным голосом – иди сюда. Я хочу тебя познакомить с Амандой Констанс Купер.

Шелдон неуверенно приблизился к кровати и впервые заглянул в маленькое личико своей дочери. Словно почувствовав присутствие отца Аманда перестала хрюкать и внимательно посмотрела на него.

\- Эми, она такая красивая – разглядывая дочь, произнёс Шелдон.

\- Да, она чудо. И снова похожа на тебя. Смотри, какие у неё большие глаза, жаль, что они не голубые, как у тебя…

\- Зато они такого же прекрасного зелёного цвета, как у мамы. Эми – осенило Шелдона – я вспомнил… мне снился сон, когда я был в тюрьме: «Четвёртое июля две тысячи пятнадцатый год, я увидел в праздничном небе дату, сделанную из брызг фейерверка. Неожиданно цифры в небе исчезли, их заменили две пары изумрудных глаз»…. Теперь я понял, это были твои глаза и глаза нашей дочери. О, Боже, я думал, что вещих снов не бывает.

\- Шелдон, это прекрасно – со слезами на глазах сказала Эми – это как в сказке. – Шелдон наклонился и поцеловал свою невесту и малышку Аманду.

\- Эми, могу я подержать её?

\- Конечно, ты же её отец. Только бери осторожно, придерживая головку. Вот так, молодец – произнесла Эми, передавая ребёнка Шелдону. Аманда хрюкнула и выпустила пузыри.

\- Ой, она пускает слюни – тихо сказал физик – наверное она голодная. – Шелдон наклонился и поцеловал свою дочь в макушку.

\- Пфф… - произнесла Аманда и высунула язык.

\- Эми, она дразнит меня?! – возмутился Шелдон.

\- Шелдон, она не дразнит – засмеялась Эми и добавила – пока.

\- Что значит «пока»? – спросил физик, не отводя взгляда от дочери, которая пыталась пристроиться к груди отца. – О, Боже, Эми, она облизывает мою майку!

\- Она просто хочет кушать, отдай мне её – сказала Эми.

Шелдон аккуратно передал Аманду в руки матери. Эми оголила грудь и приложила к ней ребёнка, который сразу начал сосать.

Шелдон присел рядом и внимательно наблюдал за процессом:

\- Увлекательно. А со Стивеном было так же?

\- Конечно, но он был жаднее, чем его сестра. Ах, мужчины… - Шелдон кинул на Эми хитрый взгляд:

\- Да, мы такие – подмигнул он ей и снова уставился на её грудь.

Насытившись, Аманда уснула. Шелдон положил её в кроватку и прилег рядом с Эми.

\- Эми, ты простишь меня за то, что я потерял сознание и подвёл тебя?

\- Ну, конечно – ласково ответила она, поглаживая его волосы.

\- Я так мечтал посмотреть на рождение дочки, но опять всё пропустил. Я такой неудачник.

\- Это было быстро. Я даже не ожидала. Когда ты упал на пол, я испугалась за тебя и закричала. Тут она и выскочила, как пробка, прямо в мешке. Хорошо, что доктор Стоун успел поймать её. Так что твое падение оказало на меня стимулирующий эффект. Спасибо.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, можешь и в дальнейшем рассчитывать на меня. Базинга! – Шелдон чмокнул Эми в губы – а если серьёзно, то спасибо тебе за Аманду, и за то, что назвала её Амандой и дала второе имя в честь моей мимэй. Она будет в восторге. О, мой Бог! Надо всем сообщить.

Шелдон достал телефон и начал набирать номер матери.

\- Шелли, дорогой, почему ты звонишь так рано? Это не твоё обычное время. Что-то с Эми?

\- Да, мама, передай Стивену, что у него есть младшая сестра. Её зовут Аманда Констанс Купер! – гордо произнёс Шелдон.

\- О, Шелли, я так счастлива за вас. Я немедленно всем сообщу. Как там Эми? С ней всё в порядке? – Шелдон бросил взгляд на свою невесту. Эми кивнула и улыбнулась.

\- Да мама, с ней всё хорошо и с нашей дочкой тоже. Она похожа на меня, только глаза зелёные, как у Эми. А ещё она показала мне язык и облизала мою майку. Она хулиганит уже всю свою жизнь. Бугагашенька! Мама я полюбил её, как только увидел, как и её мать. И на этот раз я не шучу. Я счастлив!

\- О, Шелли, это так мило – всхлипывала Мэри – поцелуй её и Эми от нас.

\- Хорошо, мама, до встречи – Шелдон отключил телефон и взглянул на невесту, которая сладко спала.

Шелдон подошёл к кроватке и взял малышку на руки. Поцеловав её в маленький лобик, физик вышел в коридор, где вся банда была в сборе. Шелдон гордо произнёс:

\- Дамы и господа! Разрешите вам представить новую жительницу Соединённых Штатов Америки. Аманду Констанс Купер.

Все вскочили со своих мест и обступили Шелдона. Физик чуть не лопался от чувства собственной важности, показывая друзьям свою новорожденную дочь. Приняв восхищения и поздравления, Шелдон отправил друзей домой и пошёл к Эми.

Она всё ещё спала. Шелдон положил дочку в кроватку и снова прилёг рядом с невестой.

\- Спасибо тебе, моя прекрасная женщина за чудесный подарок.

Дэйв тихо постучал в квартиру Рамоны. Та быстро открыла дверь и впустила британца к себе. Она была в гневе.

\- Ты слышал новости? Весь университет гудит о том, что у Шелдона Купера и Эми Фарра Фаулер родился второй ребёнок. Как же это бесит. Нам надо, побыстрее разлучить их, пока она не нарожала ему целую футбольную команду.

\- Но как, Рамона, они любят друг друга?

\- Да, ты прав. Они влюблены, поэтому уязвимы.

\- Но я не хочу, чтобы Эми страдала. Я мечтаю быть с ней, но не за счёт её счастья.

\- Только так и нужно. Сначала ты будешь жилеткой для неё. А потом она станет твоей. Это ерунда, что тебе будет тяжело её вернуть. А вот у меня, действительно всё сложно. Шелдон не простит меня за то, что оказался в тюрьме.

\- Что?! Так это ты была причастна к этому? Ты оговорила доктора Купера? Ты мне не говорила про это? Рамона, я не хочу участвовать в твоих интригах.

\- Не будь дураком, Дэйв. Ты же хочешь Эми? – Рамона поднесла ему бокал вина. Дэйв сделал глоток и внимательно посмотрел на девушку.

\- Рамона, скажи мне, почему ты прицепилась к Шелдону? Ты любишь его?

\- Что за глупый вопрос, конечно. А твоя бывшая любовница забрала его у меня. Я не люблю, когда забирают моё! И вообще, я не понимаю, что Шелдон нашёл в Эми. Она не красотка. Нас даже нельзя сравнивать…

\- Вот и её мать тоже говорила об этом…

\- Что говорила её мать?

\- Она ненавидит доктора Купера. Сэнди давно хотела чтобы я и Эми были вместе. Но она встретила его и всё пошло прахом.

\- О, значит, у нас есть ещё одна союзница. Прекрасно. Нам надо подумать, как использовать мать Эми, против них.

Шелдон всю ночь провёл с Эми и дочерью. Утром она всё-таки заставила его поехать домой, принять душ, поесть и приготовить всё к приезду дочери. Нежно поцеловав её, Шелдон ушёл.

Эми осталась одна, ожидая, когда привезут Аманду для кормления после процедур. Внезапно дверь открылась и вошёл посетитель.

\- Дэйв, что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Привет Эми, просто пришёл поздравить вас с доктором Купером с рождением дочери – Дэйв протянул ей букет белых лилий – а где, кстати он?

Дэйв солгал. Он ждал у больницы, когда Шелдон выйдет. Только после этого он зашёл внутрь.

\- Шелдон вышел, пару минут назад. Надо приготовить квартиру для приезда нашей девочки. За цветы спасибо. Поставь их в вазу.

Дэйв выполнил просьбу и присел на край кровати Эми, нарушая её личное пространство.

\- Дэйв, ты не мог бы пересесть в кресло. Ты не можешь сидеть на моей кровати. Мне неловко, когда ты так близко.

\- О, извини Эми – британец пересел в кресло – просто я иногда забываю, что мы не вместе. – Эми прикусила губу и внимательно посмотрела на него.

\- Ты уж не забывай, это предупреждение на будущее. Я люблю Шелдона. Я всегда любила только его одного. И всегда буду. Он моя жизнь, Дэйв.

\- Значит, меня ты совсем не любила? – Дэйв опустил голову.

\- Прости… ты нравился мне, но это не было любовью. Ты же знал это – произнесла Эми. Ей стало жалко высокого рыжего британца, который выглядел довольно подавленно.

\- Это больно слышать, но я переживу. Я привык, что меня все бросают. Так что, забудем этот разговор. Я рад за тебя, что ты с любимым человеком.

\- Спасибо, Дэйв, и ещё раз прости меня за то, что не смогла полюбить тебя. Я надеюсь, что ты найдёшь своё счастье…

\- Ты могла бы быть моим счастьем! – воскликнул он.

\- Дэйв, прекрати. Мы договорились, что не будем продолжать этот бессмысленный разговор. Если ты и дальше намерен изводить меня, взывая к моей совести, то тебе будет лучше уйти.

\- Прости Эми. Я не хотел тебя расстраивать. Кстати, как ты назвала ребёнка?

\- Амандой, Шелдон может быть настойчивым в своих просьбах.

\- Да уж, это точно. Стоило ему хорошенько попросить, и ты тут же кинулась в его постель. Не смотря на то, что он бросил тебя беременной…

\- Дэйв! Это не твоё дело! – разгневалась Эми – тебе лучше уйти.

Эми отвернулась от него, давая понять, что разговор окончен и британцу ничего не оставалось, как выйти из палаты.

\- Ну вот, мы и дома – произнёс Шелдон, открывая дверь в квартиру 4А.

Войдя первым, он впустил Эми с дочкой на руках и включил свет.

\- Сюрприз! – голоса друзей раздались из разных частей гостиной.

\- Ой! – воскликнула Эми – если будете меня так пугать, у меня пропадёт молоко – сказала Эми, разглядывая убранство своей квартиры.

Ребята постарались на славу, украшая помещение шарами, лентами и детскими игрушками. Через всю комнату был протянут длинный баннер с надписью « Добро пожаловать домой Эми и Ами!». Эми растрогалась до слёз.

\- Спасибо вам ребята. Вы такие молодцы. Я тронута до глубины души.

\- Это всё я придумал – торжественно заявил Шелдон – только они немного помогли. Особенно Радж старался… и Пенни, и Бернадетт, и Говард, ну и Леонард тоже. А это мой подарок для дочери – сказал он, протягивая плюшевую коалу.

\- О, Шелдон, это так мило. Аманде понравится, я уверена.

Было уже довольно поздно, когда друзья, наконец оставили пару наедине. Ребята принесли так много подарков, что их некуда было складывать. Подарки были не только для Аманды, но и для Стивена, которому в этом же месяце исполняется четыре года.

Шелдон помог Эми с уборкой. Не смотря на то, что был навеселе, он тщательно вылизал всю квартиру и велел Эми отдыхать.

Приготовившись ко сну, она взяла Аманду на руки и начала её кормить, когда Шелдон вошёл в спальню. Он забрался на свою сторону кровати и внимательно наблюдал, как насыщается его дочь. Это было изумительное зрелище. Внезапно, Шелдон осознал, что хочет так же, как Аманда припасть к груди своей женщины. Три месяца воздержания давали о себе знать. Почувствовав, что его пижамные штаны стали тесными для него, Шелдон оторвал взгляд от груди Эми и тихо застонал.

\- Шелдон, что с тобой? – озабоченно спросила Эми, после того, как вернулась из детской, уложив дочку спать.

\- Это невыносимо – ответил он низким баритоном – Ещё шесть недель я не могу наслаждаться твоим телом.

\- Да, печально – сочувственно произнесла Эми, двигаясь ближе к нему – коитус со стола ещё на шесть недель. Это чертовски несправедливо – продолжала говорить Эми, запуская руки под его пижаму.

\- Эми, что ты делаешь? – задыхаясь от её прикосновений хрипло спросил Шелдон.

\- Соблазняю своего мужчину – ответила она, целуя его шею, продвигаясь всё ниже, по пути расстёгивая рубашку.

Шелдон не выдержал напора Эми и перевернул её на спину одним рывком. Теперь он, нависая над ней, расстёгивал пуговицы на её ночной рубашке. Наконец, они слились в страстном поцелуе. Эрекция Шелдона упёрлась в её женственность и он начал тереться об неё, прижимаясь как можно сильнее. Руки уже задирали подол ночнушки вверх. Забыв обо всём, Шелдон впился в грудь Эми и начал сосать. Эми застонала от блаженства, когда Шелдон резко остановился. Сглотнув, он произнёс:

\- Эми, я только что попробовал на вкус твоё молоко.

\- Прости, Шелдон, я не успела предупредить тебя. Я не ожидала от тебя такой стремительной атаки. Прости, это наверное было неприятно для тебя…

\- Неприятно? Твоё молоко вкусное, как и ты вся. Просто я оставил нашу дочь без завтрака.

\- Базинга? – засмеялась Эми.

\- Точно! Ну а теперь продолжим? – соблазнительным голосом добавил Шелдон, приподняв одну бровь.

\- Разве вкус моего молока не убил твоего настроения? – Таким же соблазнительным голосом спросила она.

\- Ну уж нееет… - ответил он, сползая вниз и позиционируя себя между её ног.

\- О, Шелдон, нам же нельзя…

\- Шшш… устно детка, устно – прошептал он, припадая губами к её женскому началу.

\- Боже мой, Шелдон, ты гений – воскликнула она, почувствовав, как его длинные пальцы скользнули в неё и обнаружили точку G, которую теперь нежно потирали.

\- Я знаю – хрипло ответил он, покусывая её клитор.

Потребовалось не более пяти минут интенсивной стимуляции, чтобы Эми оказалась на небесах. Оргазм наступил стремительно и острое чувство освобождения омыло её в тот момент, когда Шелдон засосал клитор, ловко орудуя своим языком по её прелестям. Оргазм Эми был таким сильным, что ей пришлось прикусить свой кулак, чтобы не закричать на всю квартиру.

Почувствовать её освобождение, Шелдон быстро снял пижамные брюки вместе с трусами и лег на Эми сверху, прижимая свой пульсирующий член к её измученным гениталиям. Ему стоило больших усилий, чтобы не всунуть его внутрь её лона. Шелдона трясло от возбуждения. Желание было слишком велико, чтобы справиться с ним самостоятельно. Он тоже хотел получить ответную услугу. Словно прочитав его мысли, Эми тихо прошептала: - Теперь моя очередь.

Шелдон развернулся на спину, увлекая Эми за собой. Теперь она оказалась сверху. Эми глубоко поцеловала его в губы, одновременно играя яичками. Шелдон застонал ей в рот, наслаждаясь нежными прикосновениями её пальцев. Наконец, она начала постепенно снижаться к югу, целуя каждую часть его тела, пока не достигла цели. Сжав сильнее его яички одной рукой, другой она направила его пенис в свой рот, закрутив язык вокруг его головки. Бёдра Шелдона инстинктивно подались вперёд, наполняя рот своей невесты собой. Эми сильнее сжала губы и приняла его, как можно глубже. Шелдон был в восторге, принимая её ласки. Движения её головы и его бёдер стали быстрее и беспорядочнее.

\- Глубже, детка, да… так…. Я люблю тебя! – прорычал он, стреляя в её гортань горячей струёй – О! Да!

Эми проглотила его молочно-прозрачную жидкость и облизнулась.

\- Ммм… ты тоже весь… вкусный, доктор Купер – улыбаясь прошептала она и тут же оказалась в объятиях своего любимого.

\- Я знаю – ответил он, целуя её в губы.

Через минуту, сон сразил их обоих. Они так и спали, обнажёнными, в объятиях друг друга, пока Эми не разбудил слабый голосок Ами, требующей маминого молока.

Эми осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Шелдона, освободилась из его хватки. Надев ночную рубашку и, накинув на него одеяло, она пошла в детскую, взяла дочь на руки и стала кормить её, разглядывая нежное личико ребёнка.

\- Как же хорошо, что ты тоже похожа на папу – прошептала Эми, поглаживая каштановые кудряшки своей дочери.

После кормления, Эми поменяла подгузник и уложила Аманду в кроватку. Вспомнив, что она не приняла душ после секса, Эми пошла в ванную. Вернувшись в спальню, она снова забралась в постель. Чмокнув Шелдона в щёку, Эми сразу уснула.

Услышав писк дочери из радионяни, Эми открыла глаза. Было уже светло и Шелдона рядом не было. Открыв дверь в детскую комнату, Эми чуть не прыснула от смеха. Шелдон пытался надеть подгузник на ребёнка, но не знал, как это сделать. Он крутил его в руках, прикладывая то сзади, то спереди. На его лбу выступили капли пота от усердия.

\- Тебе помощь нужна? – смеясь, спросила Эми.

\- Как хорошо, что ты пришла. Я, человек с двумя докторскими, не могу справиться с таким примитивным предметом, как подгузник. Это какой-то кошмар, Эми.

\- Ничего страшного, я покажу – Эми взяла подгузник из рук физика и мастерски надела его на попку дочери, прижав липучки на её животике.

\- О, это и правда, не сложно. Всё запомнил. Раз, два и липучки.

\- Тебе понадобится немного практики и ты усвоишь урок.

\- Я и без практики всё усвоил. Я же гений…. – Шелдон обнял невесту и нежно поцеловал её. Внезапно, он резко оторвался от её губ, нюхая воздух – Эми…, чем здесь так неприятно пахнет?

\- Я думаю, что это твой шанс попрактиковаться, меняя подгузник.

\- О, нет! – Шелдон состроил недовольную гримасу – думаю, что мне нужен ещё один урок, я не совсем понял.

\- Ну, ты и хитрюга – хихикнула Эми, поглаживая его щёку – вперёд доктор Купер, принимайся за дело.

\- Ну, Эмиии – простонал он – боюсь, что меня вырвет прямо на нашу дочь.

Эми вздохнула и расстегнула подгузник. Шелдон выбежал за дверь.

Спустя некоторое время, Эми вышла в гостиную, где Шелдон готовил завтрак.

\- Шелдон, послушай меня – начала Эми – нравится тебе это или нет, но тебе придётся когда-нибудь это сделать. Я не всегда буду дома.

\- Ну, тогда я попрошу Пенни или Леонарда – невозмутимо ответил физик.

\- Но, Аманда не их дочь. Они и так достаточно много помогали нам. Просить их о такой мелочи, как смена подгузника, это просто смешно, Шелдон. Забота о дочери, это наша работа, как родителей.

\- Хорошо, Эми, я попробую. Но я буду в перчатках.

\- Согласовано. Так, что у нас на завтрак?

\- Обнимашки и поцелуи и…

\- Шелдон! Я голодна и хочу овсянки. Всё остальное вечером.

\- Так и я голоден… тобою. Поэтому, я съем тебя сейчас – томным голосом произнёс Шелдон – приближаясь к своей невесте.

\- Шелдон… - сглотнув ответила Эми, отступая к спальне.

\- Правильный курс выбрала, глупышка – усмехнулся Шелдон, настигая её у самых дверей спальни и, привлекая в свои объятья. Их губы встретились и слились в страстном поцелуе. Не отрываясь друг от друга, они упали на кровать. Страсть накалилась до предела, когда они услышали стук в дверь.

\- Надо открыть – оторвав свои губы от Шелдона сказала Эми.

\- Не надо, Эми, прошу. Я не могу выйти туда в таком виде – Шелдон показал на свою явно выраженную эрекцию.

\- Хорошо я сама открою, оставайся здесь, пока не успокоишься.

\- Не получится, колинар уже не помогает в этом случае. Я лучше в душ.

Проводив Шелдона взглядом, Эми вздохнула и пошла открывать дверь. На пороге стояли Мэри и Стивен.

\- Мамочка! – Стивен бросился в объятия матери.

\- Мой мальчик, я так скучала – воскликнула Эми, целуя пухлые щёчки сына.

\- Здравствуй Эми – вставила Мэри, обнимая девушку – Где моя внучка?

\- Папочка! – радостно закричал Стивен. Увидев выходящего из душа отца, он бросился навстречу. Шелдон подхватил сына и поднял его над своей головой.

\- Ты стал тяжёлый Стивен – сказал физик – ты весишь на все четыре года.

\- Это всё мимэй виновата. Я очень много кушал. И скоро мне исполняется четыре года.

\- Мама, хорошо, что ты приехала – прошептал Шелдон – Эми меня заставляет менять подгузник, после испражнения кишечника Аманды. Так что, это теперь твоя работа…

\- Шелдон! – возмущённо воскликнула Эми – ты ябедничаешь своей матери на меня?! Придётся тебя наказать. – Эми схватила полотенце и шлёпнула физика по заднице.

\- Мама, спаси меня! – Закричал Шелдон, прячась за спину матери.

\- Прикрываешься матерью, используя её как живой щит?

\- Ага – ответил Шелдон, высовывая голову из-за спины Мэри – ты выглядишь больше, когда сердишься.

\- Шелдон, иди сюда – скомандовала Эми.

\- Неа – ответил физик и, переведя взгляд на сына, сказал – Стивен, спаси папу.

Стив засмеялся и бросился щекотать отца. Веселье нарушил тихий плач Аманды. Эми пошла в детскую. Вскоре она вышла оттуда, неся на руках дочь. Передавая её Мэри, Эми сказала сыну:

\- Стивен, это твоя сестрёнка, Аманда Констанс Купер. – Стив посмотрел на сестру и грустно сказал: - Она Купер, да?

\- Да, сын – гордо ответил Шелдон – Но и твоё имя теперь Стивен Шелдон Купер!

\- Ура! – ликовал Стивен, повиснув на шее отца.


	28. Глава 27 Посадка и разрыв

**Глава 27. Посадка и разрыв.**

Шелдон не ожидал, что президент Сиберт будет столь настойчив.

\- Я не могу уехать. У меня дети и свадьба уже назначена через два месяца.

\- Доктор Купер, эта поездка даст вам грант на миллион долларов. Вам что, не нужны деньги? – Сиберт был раздражён.

\- Мне нужны деньги, конечно, я бы смог купить дом. Моя квартира тесновата. Но как же я оставлю Эми, одну с детьми?

\- Как я понимаю, ваш сын обучается в начальной школе, а ваша дочь в детском саду при нашем университете. Мы предоставим Эми короткую трудовую неделю с сохранением полного жалования, пока вы в отъезде. Ваша семья справится без вас.

\- Но, почему я, а не Крипке, например? И Флорида, это так далеко от моей семьи.

\- Шелдон, расчёты для этого эксперимента делали вы. Это прямой путь к Нобелевке. К тому же, Илон Маск ждёт вас в Хоторне, после чего вы вместе с ним вылетаете во Флориду, на мыс Канаверал, где будете наблюдать посадку ракеты на авианосец. Во Флориде вас встретят наши сотрудники и пара студентов с вашего курса. Так что, вы будете не один. – Не давая времени Шелдону вставить хоть слово, Сиберт продолжил – деньги и авиабилеты получите у моего секретаря. Вылет через неделю. Удачи доктор Купер.

Шелдон молча вышел из кабинета и направился в столовую.

\- Шелдон, мы здесь – крикнул Леонард, увидев друга.

Физик приземлился на пустой стул и закрыл лицо руками.

\- Что случилось, бадди? – встревожился Леонард.

\- Вы не поверите. Я лечу и Илоном Маском во Флориду, сажать ракету.

\- И я тоже еду – воскликнул Говард – классно! Мы посадим её дружище.

\- Конечно, или тебе придётся съесть свою шляпу – вставил Леонард – да, да, я всё помню, хотя у меня и нет эйдетической памяти, как у Шелдона.

\- Леонард, я не могу оставить Эми. – вздохнул Шелдон.

\- Не волнуйся о них. Мы позаботимся о Эми и детях, пока тебя не будет.

\- Спасибо, Леонард – грустно произнёс Шелдон.

\- Шелдон – спросил Говард – сколько тебе обещали за успех этого проекта?

\- Миллион долларов – спокойно ответил Шелдон. Все разом поперхнулись.

\- Сколько, сколько?! – спросил Радж.

\- Вы слышали с первого раза. Нет смысла повторять мой ответ – ответил Шелдон, раздражаясь.

\- Вот же… блинский еж! – воскликнул Говард – а мне всего сто тысяч.

\- Никто не запрещал получить тебе докторскую степень, чтобы тоже получать миллионы – поддразнил его Радж.

\- Конечно, простого инженера может каждый обидеть – надулся Говард.

\- Так получи докторскую – сказал Шелдон.

\- Ага – вставил Леонард – у Шелдона на курсе. Хотел бы я посмотреть на его издевательства над тобой.

\- Зря смеёшься, Леонард, мой поток лучший в университете. Два моих студента тоже едут во Флориду.

\- Да и кто же? – спросил Радж.

\- Я не спросил. И мне всё равно. Мои студенты все хороши. Как бы я не пытался их завалить. А теперь сменим тему. Все купили подарки на первую годовщину моей дочери? Предупреждаю, что подарки должны быть полезными для её развития. Она гениальна, как и Стивен, и Эми, и Я естественно. – Все дружно закатили глаза.

\- Да, детка, да! Я уже близко. Подожди меня… - задыхаясь, от бешеного темпа, выдавил из себя Шелдон, продолжая толкать всё быстрее и быстрее – Жди меня, Эми, давай вместе, любимая…

\- Шелдон, быстрее, я больше не могу… я.… О, Боже! Я так люблю тебя! – оргазм настиг её в то же время, что и Шелдона.

\- О, мой Бог! – прорычал он, выбрасывая своё семя в презерватив и, тяжело падая на распалённое тело невесты – Я тоже люблю тебя, малышка – прошептал он, целуя Эми и стараясь выровнять своё дыхание.

\- Папочка – услышали они голос сына – зачем ты обижаешь мамочку?

\- О, Господи, только не это – произнёс Шелдон, сползая с Эми.

\- Стивен, почему ты не спишь? – спросила Эми, накрывая обнажённые плечи одеялом.

\- Я спал, но шум из вашей комнаты разбудил меня. Я испугался за маму. Мама, почему ты плакала?

\- Ммм… я не плакала, сынок. Мы с папой играли…, просто папа меня щекотал. Да, щекотал, и… я его тоже щекотала – ответила Эми, пытаясь выглядеть правдивой. Шелдон, наблюдая за отговоркой Эми, ухмыльнулся.

\- Всё в порядке, Стивен. Мы просто веселились – сказал Шелдон – можешь идти спать. Мы больше не будем шуметь.

\- Хорошо – ответил Стивен, выходя из комнаты – спокойной ночи.

\- И тебе спокойной ночи. Мы любим тебя – ответила Эми.

\- Да, ты ужасная лгунья – прошептал Шелдон, раскрывая объятия для Эми – я вот не солгал нашему ребёнку о том, что мы делали.

\- Нет, ты сказал, что мы веселились – ответила Эми, прижимаясь к груди Шелдона, который тут же обнял её – разве это не ложь?

\- Нет. Нам же было хорошо и весело. Ведь так?

\- Ты прав как всегда – ответила Эми, играя волосами на груди Шелдона.

\- Может… мы, тогда продолжим веселье? – неуверенно спросил он.

\- Может ты, сначала снимешь презерватив и мне надо сходить в туалет, мой мочевой пузырь уже бьёт тревогу.

\- Ладно, иди – неохотно ответил Шелдон, стаскивая с себя презерватив.

Накинув на себя халат, Эми поспешила в ванную. Ей больше не хотелось заниматься сексом. Её вымотал сегодняшний день. Вечеринка в честь дня рождения их дочери. Уборка. Два раунда соития. Третий раз, нет, это перебор. У неё всё горело внутри от бесконечного трения. Эми облегчилась и, посмотрела на себя в зеркало. Она выглядела ужасно. Усталость отразилась на её лице. Наверное, Шелдон врёт, когда говорит, что она прекрасна. Эми решила принять душ, в надежде, что Шелдон уснёт, когда она выйдет из ванной. Эми включила воду и встала под тёплые струи воды, когда услышала звук открывающейся двери.

\- Почему ты так долго, Эми? Мне тоже надо помочиться.

\- Так вперёд – ответила Эми, высовывая голову из-за занавески.

\- Эмиии! Я не могу справлять нужду, когда ты смотришь.

\- Как будто в первый раз – усмехнулась она, вспомнив, как помогала ему попасть в унитаз, когда Шелдон был пьяным.

\- О, чём ты говоришь, вообще?! – возмутился физик.

\- Я на всю жизнь запомнила твою песенку. – Эми рассмеялась – как там? А вспомнила: « Писаю за Хьюстон, писаю за Даллас…»

\- Ну ладно, ладно! Ты выиграла. А теперь исчезни.

\- Ой, какие мы стеснительные – съязвила Эми, скрываясь за занавеской, допевая песню: « … и стряхну пару раз за любимый Техас».

Шелдон ухмыльнулся, пристраиваясь к унитазу. Эми наслаждалась тёплой водой, когда почувствовала руки Шелдона, ласкающие её задницу.

\- Эми, мы не увидимся целый месяц. Я хочу использовать по полной программе оставшееся время, если ты не против, конечно.

\- Шелдон, я очень сильно тебя люблю, но…

\- А, есть но… всегда есть но… - перебил её Шелдон, отступая назад.

\- Не делай выводы раньше, чем я закончу говорить. Шелдон, я очень хочу тебя, но у меня там больно. Натёрлось, если ты понимаешь, о чём я говорю.

\- Ой, прости меня. Я не хотел повредить тебе. Вот я осёл. Думал лишь о себе. Ты простишь меня? Ну, пожалуйста – заскулил Шелдон.

\- Конечно, я всегда прощу тебя, моя любовь – Эми подарила ему нежный поцелуй. Шелдон сразу углубил его. Оторвавшись от губ Эми он прошептал:

\- Ну вот опять – физик прижал руку невесты к своему достоинству, довольно сильно возбуждённому – тебе надо уйти, я справлюсь с этим делом….

\- Я помогу тебе – ответила Эми, опускаясь на колени перед женихом. Шелдон закрыл глаза в предвкушении блаженства. Это, конечно не коитус, но он добился своей цели и теперь наслаждался по полной программе.

\- Ненавижу Флориду – заныл Шелдон, выходя с Говардом из личного самолёта Илона Маска – здесь ужасно влажно и насекомые, и болота, и аллигаторы. Фу.

\- Да ладно, Шелдон, думай о нашей поездке в положительном ключе. Ты сделал прививку. Так что насекомые тебе не страшны. А если тебя сожрёт аллигатор, то все вдохнут с облегчением, кроме Эми, конечно, и детей.

\- Ещё моя мама расстроится и мимэй и…. Подожди, а почему меня сожрёт аллигатор? Я не собираюсь на болота.

\- Я слышал, что аллигаторы заползают в дома местных жителей.

\- Ха, это не страшно, мой номер на десятом этаже, так что до меня не доползут, в отличие от… - Шелдон поднял брови, в ожидании того, что Говард продолжит его мысль. Говард молчал – в отличие от тебя, Говард. Твой номер на первом этаже. Так, что всё возможно.

\- Шелдон, знаешь за что я тебя ненавижу? За то, как ты используешь мои шутки против меня самого.

\- Ну, тогда не шути так обидно, чтобы я не защищался – парировал Шелдон, садясь в машину, предоставленную Маском. Илон лишь мило улыбался, слушая перепалку двух друзей.

Войдя в гостиницу, Маск оставил их, поспешив на встречу с другими участниками проекта. Шелдон проводил его взглядом и посмотрел на подходящую к ним блондинку. С ужасом узнав в ней своего врага:

\- Рамона?! Что ты тут делаешь? – спросил он.

\- И тебе привет Шелдон, Говард здравствуй.

\- Привет. Тебя теперь не узнать. Из рыжей ты теперь стала блондинкой? Тебе идёт, кстати….

\- Ты не ответила на мой вопрос, Рамона – перебил Говарда Шелдон – что ты тут делаешь?

\- Как и вы, я тоже приложила руку к этому проекту, Шелдон. Так что, нравится тебе или нет, но нам придётся работать вместе.

\- Хорошо, но предупреждаю тебя. Держись от меня подальше.

\- Не больно-то и хотелось – съязвила Рамона – ты очень высокого мнения о себе, доктор Купер. Не весь мир вращается вокруг тебя. – Рамона игриво откинула волосы со своей груди и, облизнув губы, пошла прочь.

\- О, нет… – произнёс Говард.

\- Что нет? Она что-то сделала, чего я не понял? – спросил Шелдон.

\- Шелдон, ты так и не научился распознавать знаки соблазнения? Она только что продемонстрировала два из них.

\- Да неужели? Я отлично разбираюсь в знаках соблазнения, которые использует Эми. Но, я не вижу их в других женщинах.

\- Отлично, приятель, продолжай в том же духе и ты будешь в безопасности – сказал Говард, похлопывая друга по плечу.

Шелдон вошёл в свой номер. Он был небольшой, но довольно уютный и чистый. Распаковав свой чемодан, Шелдон осторожно подошёл к окну, которое занимало всю стену. Набравшись смелости он подошёл ближе и посмотрел вниз, почувствовав головокружение, Шелдон сразу отпрыгнул назад, тяжело дыша:

\- О, Боже мой! – сказал он себе – зато аллигаторы не доберутся до меня. Бедный Говард, он был хорошим другом.

Шелдон задёрнул шторы и пошёл в ванную. Приняв душ, он услышал вызов в скайпе.

\- Привет Эми! – улыбаясь во весь рот, сказал Шелдон.

\- Здравствуй моя любовь – ответила она – как прошёл полёт? Я волновалась за тебя, зная твою нелюбовь к воздушному виду транспорта.

\- Всё прошло на удивление спокойно, если не считать того факта, что здесь полно аллигаторов, которыми Говард меня запугал. Они теперь мне повсюду мерещатся. Надеюсь его сожрут первым.

\- Шелдон, успокойся. Никто вас не съест. Ты уже встретился с коллегами из Калтеха?

\- Я… - Шелдон не мог сказать Эми о Рамоне, но Говард всё расскажет Бернадетт – Эми… я тебя почти не слышу. Я перезвоню.

Шелдон закрыл ноутбук и бросился вон из номера.

\- Тук, тук, тук, Говард!

\- Тук, тук, тук, Говард!

\- Тук, тук, тук, Говард!

\- Шелдон, что случилось? – спросил испуганный инженер.

\- Случилась Рамона! Я не могу сказать Эми, что она здесь. Ты ещё не говорил Бернадетт?

\- Нет, мы не говорили. Я как раз собирался ей звонить.

\- Говард, что мне делать? Я не хочу волновать её и врать тоже не смогу. Она сразу меня раскусит.

\- Шелдон, я думаю, что нам не надо лгать. Эми может узнать список сотрудников, тогда правда всплывёт наружу. Ей будет ещё больней, если она подумает, что ты скрыл этот факт от неё.

\- Да, ты прав. Придётся рассказать – Шелдон ретировался так же быстро, как и влетел в номер Говарда.

Оказавшись в своём номере, физик успокоил сбившееся дыхание и набрал номер Эми.

\- Шелдон, почему ты сразу не набрал меня, с тобой всё в порядке? Ты выглядишь так, как будто марафон пробежал.

\- Эми, мне надо сказать тебе неприятную новость. Я сам не ожидал этого. Здесь… Рамона.

\- О, нет…. Шелдон, любимый, будь очень осторожен. Эта змея способна на всё, чтобы вернуть тебя.

\- Я это знаю, Эми. Я просто хочу сказать тебе, чтобы не случилось, помни, я люблю тебя и хочу быть с тобой всю оставшуюся жизнь. С тобой и нашими детьми. Я уже скучаю по тебе. Ты моя вселенная, мой рай, мой свет, мой большой взрыв. Ты это я, я это ты.

\- Шелдооон, - сквозь слёзы произнесла Эми – это так романтично. Я никогда не слышала от тебя таких слов. Хочу, чтобы ты произнёс их в своей клятве на нашей свадьбе.

\- Согласованно. Я добавлю их к той клятве, которую уже написал.

\- Ты написал клятву? А я ещё нет….

\- У тебя есть целый месяц для этого. Пока я буду здесь отбиваться от Рамоны. Надеюсь, Говард поможет мне в этом квесте.

\- Да прибудет с тобой сила, мой любимый джедай…

\- Эми… дети спят?

\- Да, а в чём дело? Ты выглядишь… о, Боже! Шелдон. Мои слова возбудили тебя?

\- Эми… раздевайся, виксен! – приказал он, скидывая с себя обе майки разом. Отбросив их в сторону, Шелдон снял брюки вместе с трусами и освободил свой возбуждённый орган.

Не отрываясь от экрана, наблюдая, как Эми ласкает и мнёт грудь, он начал мастурбировать.

\- Шелдон, - томно прошептала Эми – отодвинь немного ноутбук, я хочу смотреть как ты это делаешь. Да, так, детка, теперь мне всё видно. А тебе видно мою… киску?

\- О, да! Ты сказала «киску»? Да ты развратница, виксен. А теперь покажи мне свою киску во всей красе.

Эми выполнила просьбу, раздвинув ноги перед экраном. Облизав свои пальцы, она коснулась себя.

\- О, Мой Бог! – увеличивая скорость, хрипло выдавил он из себя – Эми… девочка моя… ммм… я уже скоро. Давай, детка, быстрее….

Их движения становились беспорядочными. Шелдон откинулся на спинку дивана, наблюдая за невестой, он яростно накачивал свой член. Наконец, он увидел, как Эми дёрнулась и отдалась чувству освобождения, воскликнув: - Шелдон, я так сильно люблю тебя!

Наблюдая за оргазмом невесты, Шелдон снова ускорился:

\- Блядь! – прохрипел он, выстреливая сперму себе в кулак.

Достав салфетки, он вытерся и взглянул на ошарашенное лицо своей невесты.

\- Шелдон, я слышала то, что слышала?

\- Ой, прости меня, это получилось случайно. Непроизвольно, как-то вырвалось. Я не хотел…

\- Не извиняйся, родной, ты был таким секси… ммм… Мне это даже понравилось. Ты произнёс это своим техасским акцентом. А он меня так заводит…

\- Техасским акцентом?! Я даже не заметил этого. И Эми… я тоже очень сильно тебя люблю.

\- Доктор Купер! Я так рад, что буду присутствовать на эксперименте. Я так счастлив наблюдать как вы будете творить историю. Ваш гениальный мозг великолепен!

\- Дэйв?! Я не знал, что ты попал в команду. Но, почему бы и нет, ты один из лучших моих учеников – ответил Шелдон, глядя на Дэйва снизу вверх – и ещё, сначала нам нужно посадить эту ракету, а потом восхищаться моей гениальностью.

\- О, конечно доктор Купер. У вас всё получится. Вы же гений. Я бы ни за что не смог сделать таких расчётов и никто бы не смог.

\- Дэйв, вы серьёзно? Тогда рад сообщить вам, что я сделал эти расчёты в возрасте девяти лет. Если бы НАСА в то время заинтересовалось ими, то мы давно бы возвращали астронавтов домой и были бы независимы от космической программы России.

\- В девять лет?! – у Дэйва отвисла челюсть – вы наверное шутите?

\- Я разве сказал «базинга»? Я никогда не шучу, когда дело касается исследований.

\- Шелдон! Вот ты где. Я повсюду тебя ищу. Илон Маск созывает всех на собрание – Говард подошёл к ним ближе – Дэйв Нильс?!

\- Привет, а вы видимо инженер Воловиц?

\- Шелдон, сначала Рамона, теперь Дэйв – спросил Говард друга, игнорируя приветствие британца – тебе не кажется это странным?

\- Простите, - вставил слово Дэйв – а кто такая, Рамона?

\- Никто – быстро ответил Шелдон – пошли на собрание. Не будем заставлять себя ждать. – Физик зашагал по коридору, Говард и Дэйв последовали за ним. Внезапно Говард сказал Дэйву:

\- Помни британец, я за тобой слежу – войдя за Шелдоном в кабинет, он захлопнул дверь перед носом математика.

Когда Дэйв, наконец, решился и открыл дверь в зал заседаний, он услышал голос Шелдона, который был в ярости:

\- Какой идиот исправил мои вычисления?! – орал он – Эта переменная не верна! При этих координатах, ваша ракета окажется прямиком на Кубе. Чёрт возьми!

\- Доктор Новицки – обратился Маск к Рамоне – объяснитесь!

\- Но… я думаю, что ракета будет спускаться по параболе…

\- А скорость ветра в Атлантике? – взревел Шелдон – Какое вообще ты имела право прикасаться к моей доске. Никто не имеет права прикасаться к моей доске! – отвернувшись от Рамоны, Шелдон обратился к Илону Маску:

\- Сэр, через неделю, вы получите полную таблицу траектории ракеты для посадки с учетом возможных штормов и перемены температуры воздуха и ветров разной силы. От штиля до урагана. Извините, но я должен сделать звонок моей невесте и узнать как продвигаются приготовления к свадьбе. – Бросив короткий взгляд ненависти на Рамону, Шелдон вышел за дверь. Говард поспешил за другом.

\- Шелдон! – окликнул он высокого физика, быстро шагавшего по коридору – Шелдон, подожди, я не успеваю за тобой.

Шелдон притормозил: - Говард, я в ярости. Как она могла вмешаться в мою работу?

\- Но тем не менее, ты указал Рамоне её место. Чувак, ты реально был крут! Я горжусь тобой. Но у меня вопрос. Ты сумеешь сделать такую объёмную работу за неделю?

\- Я надеюсь, что ты мне поможешь. Ты как никто другой знаешь параметры этой модели ракеты. Поэтому, я прошу твоей помощи. Чёрт, мне придётся исключить на неделю общение с Эми и детьми. Надеюсь, она поймёт. Пошли, Говард, у нас много работы.

Через неделю таблица расчётов была представлена и передана Илону Маску. Две недели ушло на проверки и подготовку к запуску. Шелдон волновался как ребёнок. Рамона, казалось, забыла о его существовании, закрутив роман с одним из сотрудников кампании Илона Маска «Спейс икс».

Шелдон готовился ко сну, когда в его дверь постучали:

\- Шелдон, могу я войти?

\- Конечно, проходи Говард, что случилось?

\- Моя мама… - Говард сел на диван и заплакал – она умерла сегодня. Я должен уехать, чтобы подготовиться к похоронам.

\- О, Говард, я соболезную тебе. Сейчас я принесу тебе горячий напиток – Шелдон приготовил чай и подал его другу.

\- Спасибо, Шелдон, это кстати – произнёс Говард, делая глоток.

\- Пожалуй, я тоже сделаю себе чай, я любил миссис Воловиц и теперь я расстроен.

Друзья молча сидели на диване, прихлёбывая чай. Каждый думал о своём. Наконец, Шелдон прервал молчание:

\- Мне будет не хватать её громкого крика. Я всегда вздрагивал от него.

\- Я тоже…. Шелдон, ты остаёшься здесь один. Завтра я уезжаю. Я волнуюсь за тебя. Рамона как сыч. Я боюсь, что она воспользуется моментом, пока меня нет и причинит тебе вред. Да и Дэйву я бы тоже не доверял.

\- Не волнуйся, я взрослый мужчина. Я не такой наивный, как всем кажется. Со мной всё будет хорошо. А тебе и одного переживания хватит. Просто, скажи Эми, что я её люблю.

\- Ну ладно, дружище – вставая, сказал Говард – Удачи тебе завтра на испытаниях.

\- А тебе тоже…, пожалуй слово удача не подходит в твоём случае. Прими ещё раз мои соболезнования. И, Говард…, миссис Воловиц гордилась бы тобой, ты отличный друг.

\- Спасибо, Шелдон, твои слова важны для меня – друзья обнялись и Говард ушёл из номера Шелдона, оставив друга одного со всеми проблемами, которые он ещё не осознавал.

\- Пять, четыре, три, две, одна, старт – Шелдон сидел у монитора, в наушниках, внимательно наблюдая за запуском ракеты. Его сердце бешено колотилось в груди. Один виток ракеты вокруг Земли отделяет его от мирового признания или от полного краха его гения.

\- Первая ступень отошла – слышал он голос главного конструктора – вторая ступень отошла… - всё было как будто в тумане – ракета вышла на околоземную орбиту.

Как же ему сейчас нужна поддержка Говарда. Но он был в Пасадене. Все друзья в Пасадене. Эми и дети в Пасадене. А он здесь во Флориде. Шелдон не знал, что его друзья смотрят запуск в прямом эфире. И сейчас его, Шелдона Купера показывают крупным планом. Эми видела, как он нервничает, кусая губы. Сто восемь минут отделяет Шелдона от признания или презрения.

Время казалось нескончаемым. Наконец, вот оно. Шелдон услышал слова: - Доктор Купер, вы готовы? Принимайте управление и выводите ракету на заданную траекторию для посадки.

Друзья увидели, как Шелдон собрался и надев наушники, начал отдавать приказы по вводу координат для посадки. Эми так переживала за него, что не заметила, что обкусала все ногти на пальцах рук. Она восхищалась своим любимым физиком. Он снова был альфой и командовал как заправский генерал.

\- Траектория посадки задана – сказал Шелдон – а теперь плавно, без рывков сажаем нашу малютку.

Все в Пасадене, в Техасе, во Флориде и во всём мире затаили дыхание. Авианосец класса «нимиц», носящий имя Джорджа Буша, ожидал прибытия космической гостьи, покачиваясь на волнах Атлантики.

Внезапно тишину нарушил голос Шелдона, приказывающий слить лишнее топливо. Этот голос, мёд для ушей Эми.

\- Ракета прошла свозь атмосферу Земли – продолжал Шелдон. – Начинаем слив топлива, оставить положенную норму по графику для посадки. Так, отлично. Теперь, даже если и упадёт, то не разнесёт авианосец на щепки….

Эми наслаждалась своим мужчиной, внимая каждому его слову.

\- Отлично, ракета ровно над кораблём – Шелдон начал отсчёт. Пять, четыре, три, две, одна, есть посадка.

Все бросились обниматься и целоваться. Эми не могла оторвать взгляда от уставшего жениха, который откинувшись на спинку своего кресла, снимал наушники, закрыв глаза. Следующее, что увидела Эми, прежде, чем оператор перевёл камеру на других людей, это Рамона, целующая её жениха в губы.

\- Нееет! – закричала она, выбежав из гостиной в свою комнату.

\- Вот же, сука, эта Рамона – прошипел Говард.

В квартире 4А была полная тишина. Лишь диктор восхвалял работу команды Илона Маска. Камера снова переместилась по командному пункту и остановилась на месте, где сидел Шелдон. Его там не было, как и Рамоны.

Шелдон выскочил в коридор и побежал в свою гостиницу. Рамона, как она могла испортить такой момент своим грязным поцелуем? Шелдон ворвался в свой номер и заперев дверь, рухнул на кровать. Устав от своих мыслей, он уснул.

Услышав стук, Шелдон встал и побрёл к двери. Открыв её, он увидел довольное лицо Илона.

\- Шелдон, почему ты ушёл? Пришлось перенести конференцию на четыре часа. Давай собирайся на банкет и репортёры заждались.

\- Я не пойду. Может ты сам разберёшься с этими репортёрами. Я неважно себя чувствую.

\- Это не обсуждается, Шелдон. Бокал шампанского тебе не повредит. Одевайся, я жду в лимузине и торопись.

Недовольный физик спустился вниз в своём любимом сером костюме, голубой рубашке и галстуке с серебряным серфером.

\- Эми, это Пенни. Можно я войду?

\- Входи – Эми вытерла слёзы – простите меня за мой срыв. Я не должна была убегать. Пенни мне надо проверить детей…

\- Всё в порядке, они спят.

\- Пенни, как он мог? – слёзы снова брызнули из глаз Эми.

\- Я думаю, что он и сам не ожидал этого поцелуя.

\- Но ты же видела. Он даже не отшвырнул её от себя…

\- Эми, после того, как ты ушла, показали место Шелдона, оно было пустым. Он убежал от неё, - Пенни промолчала, что и Рамоны не было – Эми, не делай поспешных выводов. Шелдон скоро приедет и всё тебе расскажет.

\- Хорошо, может ты и права. Пойдём к ребятам. Давайте отметим успех моего мужчины.

Было уже позднее утро, когда Шелдон проснулся. У него ужасно болела голова. Физик приподнялся на кровати и обнаружил себя почти голым. Он встал, накинул халат и выел в гостиную, где увидел спящего на диване Дэйва. Шелдон растолкал его и пошёл за таблетками. Выпив их, он уселся напротив своего студента и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза.

\- Дэйв, рассказывай, что вчера было. Я ничего не помню.

\- Ох, доктор Купер, как же вы могли обмануть Эми?

\- ЧТО?!

\- После банкета я возвращался в свой номер, когда увидел… - начал свой рассказ Дэйв – что из вашего номера вышла полураздетая блондинка. Я не помню, как её зовут. Высокая такая и красивая. Она вас целовала в дверях вашего номера. Я бы не сказал, что вам было не неприятно. Извините меня, но вы тёрлись своим причинным местом об неё и стонали как стадо львов…

\- Прайд – поправил Шелдон – львы живут прайдами. О, Боже, что же я натворил? А почему ты оказался здесь?

\- Мне пришлось. Вы рвались за этой женщиной, крича, что она ваша любовь и вы хотите её. Ах, я вспомнил её имя. Рамона.

\- О, нет, и я был без защиты. Эми теперь бросит меня и заберёт детей. Так мне и надо. Я недостоин такой прекрасной женщины. – Шелдон уронил голову на грудь и заплакал.

Дэйв, видя, как страдает его учитель, уже открыл было рот, чтобы признаться, что они всё подстроили с этой чертовкой Рамоной. Но вспомнив, что теперь Эми может быть с ним, закрыл его снова.

\- Эми отвезла детей в школу и, вернувшись домой позвонила на работу. Сказавшись больной, она легла на диван, вспоминая поцелуй Шелдона с этой дрянью. Внезапно раздался стук в дверь. Эми нехотя встала и пошла открывать.

\- Мама? Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Эми, выслушай меня, дочка. Сегодня утром я обнаружила у себя на пороге конверт. Я не знала, что он предназначен тебе, а не мне, поэтому открыла его. До сих пор не могу понять, почему его доставили не тебе. Короче тебе будет очень больно видеть, что там внутри. Может не будешь смотреть?

\- Тогда, ты могла бы выбросить его сразу, а не тащить сюда.

\- Эми, я доставила его, потому, что он твой. Смотреть или нет, это твой выбор.

\- Ладно, давай его – Эми достала из конверта несколько фотографий и упала в обморок.

\- Эми! Дорогая – воскликнула Сэнди – очнись!

На мгновение, она пожалела дочь, но быстро отогнала от себя эти мысли. Оставив Эми на полу, Сэнди собрала фотографии, которые выпали из рук её дочери. Они были прекрасны. «А Рамона молодец» - подумала она: «несколько фоток и моя дочь свободна от этого наглого техасца».

Очнувшись, Эми увидела свою мать, стоящую возле неё на коленях.

\- О, девочка моя, как хорошо, что ты очнулась.

\- Мама, я хочу домой. Ты во всём оказалась права. Забери меня домой, мамочка и прости за то, что была так слепа – Эми уткнулась в плечо своей матери и зарыдала.

\- Конечно, моя девочка. Всё, что ты пожелаешь. У меня большой дом. Нам всем хватит места, и тебе и детям. А если Захочешь, то можешь и страну покинуть. Я поеду с тобой, чтобы следить за детьми.

\- Нет, мама, я не уеду. Шелдон имеет такие же права на детей, как и я.

\- Хорошо. Как скажешь. Собирайся, а я подготовлю твою комнату и комнату для гостей переделаем в детскую.

Сэнди села в свою машину и набрала Рамону.

\- Она увидела фотографии и собирает вещи. Ты молодец, Рамона. Теперь Шелдон твой. Завтра мы перевезём вещи ко мне домой. Спасибо тебе. Прощай.

Пенни поднялась по лестнице и хотела вставить ключ в замок своей квартиры, когда услышала плач Эми. Она открыла дверь в квартиру 4А и впустила себя. Кругом были коробки и много разбросанных вещей.

\- Эми, что ты делаешь? Ты же хотела поговорить с Шелдоном. Куда ты пойдешь?

\- Я буду жить у матери в Санта-Барбаре.

\- Эми не делай то, о чём потом пожалеешь.

\- Ах, я пожалею, да никогда! – кричала Эми – Ты не знаешь всего, Пенни!

\- О чём ты говоришь? Я не понимаю.

\- Сейчас поймёшь – сквозь слёзы прохрипела Эми, протягивая конверт своей лучшей подруге.

Пенни достала фотографии обнажённых Шелдона и Рамоны, занимающихся сексом.

\- О, мой Бог! Я хочу это развидеть! – воскликнула Пенни, брезгливо бросая фотографии на журнальный столик. – Эми, я помогу тебе упаковать вещи.

Шелдон открыл дверь в квартиру 4А и включил свет.

\- Эми? Ты дома? – тишина.

Шелдон заглянул в спальню, никого. Детская комната тоже оказалась пустой. Только красивые рисунки на стенах напоминали о том, что здесь жили дети. Шелдон закрыл дверь и вышел в гостиную. Без вещей Эми и детей, квартира казалась огромной для одного человека. Шелдон сел на своё место на диване и увидел два конверта. Он распечатал верхний конверт, из которого выкатилось обручальное кольцо Эми и со звоном упало на журнальный столик. Остановив взгляд на кольце на несколько секунд, Шелдон начал читать письмо:

«Шелдон, я ухожу и забираю детей с собой. Ты можешь видеть их каждую субботу и воскресенье. Я не буду препятствовать вашему общению. Я знаю, что ты их очень любишь, в отличие от меня. Теперь я знаю, что ты умеешь хорошо лгать о своих чувствах ко мне. Помнишь, я говорила тебе, что прощу тебе всё. Но я поняла, что это не так. Я не смогу простить предательство и ложь. Прощай Шелдон. Будь счастлив с Рамоной. Эми.

PS: Не знаю, смогу ли я разлюбить тебя. В прошлый раз у меня не получилось. Но я буду стараться. И, Шелдон, у меня к тебе последняя просьба. Если надумаешь сделать Рамону своей женой, то не одевай ей на палец моё кольцо. Это убьёт меня».

Вытерев слёзы, Шелдон достал из второго конверта фотографии, на которых с ужасом обнаружил себя и голую Рамону. Бросив снимки на стол, он опустил голову на подушку и тихо заплакал.


	29. Глава 28 Мама, спой мне про котёнка

**Глава 28. Мама, спой мне про котёнка.**

 **-** Шелдон, открой дверь немедленно! Я знаю, что ты дома! – кричал Леонард у квартиры 4А.

Две недели он пытался достучаться до своего лучшего друга. Безрезультатно. Леонард знал, что Шелдон находится в квартире, но не желает никого видеть.

\- Шелдон, я хочу поговорить с тобой! Я волнуюсь, ты там живой!

Шелдон лежал на кровати, разглядывая обручальное кольцо Эми. Слёз уже не было. Только горечь разлуки разрывала его сердце на куски. Наконец, он убрал кольцо в тумбочку, где валялся чек на миллион долларов, и закрыл глаза, пытаясь уснуть. Ведь только во снах они были вместе. Только там, она была его. Сон не приходил. Леонард достал его своим стуком. Шелдон встал и направился на кухню. Выпив стакан воды, он снова услышал стук в дверь и раздражающий голос Леонарда:

\- Шелдон, открывай, я слышал, как ты открыл воду! Если не откроешь, я позвоню твоей матери и вызову её сюда!

Шелдон написал записку и сунул её под дверь, после чего уселся за компьютер. Открыв страницу Эми на фейсбуке, он увидел новое фото своей бывшей невесты с детьми. Аманда сидела на руках у матери, а Стивен обнимал её за шею. Эми широко улыбалась, обнимая свободной рукой сына. Шелдон нежно погладил лица своих детей и прикоснулся губами к губам Эми. Физик перевёл взгляд на её статус и то, что он увидел, больно резануло по его сердцу. Эми поменяла статус. Теперь она была свободна. Шелдон захлопнул крышку ноутбука и снова пошёл в спальню.

\- Пенни – позвал Леонард – смотри, что Шелдон написал мне. Пенни оторвала голову от журнала и посмотрела на Леонарда, который прочистив горло начал читать:

«Леонард, если позвонишь моей матери, то я перестану считать тебя моим другом. Сообщаю, что я жив и здоров. Не раздражай меня больше своим стуком. Др. Шелдон Купер».

\- Что же нам делать, Пенни? Я волнуюсь за него – вздохнул он.

\- А почему мы должны что-то делать? Он сам виноват. Я только одного понять не могу. Как мог Шелдон снова связаться с этой Рамоной, после того, что она с ним сделала? У меня это в голове не укладывается.

\- Я тоже не понимаю этого – вздохнул Леонард – может она его чем-то опоила?

\- Хватит его защищать, Леонард, я видела эти фотографии. Поверь мне, он выглядел на них очень довольным. Улыбался во все тридцать два зуба, даже глаза закрыл от блаженства, ублюдок!

\- Пенни, я знаю Шелдона девять лет. Он любит Эми больше, чем свою жизнь. Не могу поверить, что он сделал это добровольно. Пенни, я думаю, что здесь что-то не так. Мне нужно поговорить с Шелдоном – Леонард снова пошёл в квартиру напротив.

\- Шелдон, я звоню твоей матери! – крикнул он, стуча в дверь, которая наконец-то открылась.

Леонард ужаснулся, увидев, до какой степени деградировал его друг. Шелдон был сам на себя не похож. Взлохмаченные волосы, не первой чистоты. Пустые красные глаза, серый цвет лица. К тому же он сильно похудел. Пижама болталась на нём, как на вешалке.

\- Ой, Шелдон, ты ужасно выглядишь! – воскликнул Леонард – когда ты ел в последний раз?

\- Что тебе нужно, Леонард? – усталым голосом спросил Шелдон. – Я чётко указал в своей записке, что не хочу никого видеть. Ты разучился читать? – Шелдон оставил Леонарда и, шатаясь, пошёл к дивану, тяжело рухнув на него. Леонарду стало больно за своего друга.

Маленький физик подошёл к холодильнику и заглянул внутрь. Запах оттуда напоминал вонь из мусоропровода. Продукты были испорчены. Видимо эти две недели Шелдон не прикасался к еде.

\- Чёрт, бадди, я выброшу всё это дерьмо, если ты не против?

\- Мне всё равно, делай что хочешь и уходи – ответил Шелдон, пытаясь подняться с дивана, но ощутив сильное головокружение, снова упал на него.

\- Шелдон. Тебе нужно срочно поесть, или ты умрёшь. Ты уже близок к истощению.

\- Я не могу и не хочу. Я вообще ничего не хочу – простонал Шелдон, немного помолчав, наблюдая, как Леонард выбрасывал протухшую еду в мусорное ведро, он добавил: - Леонард, помнишь, ты спас мне жизнь, пять лет назад?

\- Конечно, дружище, это был худший день в моей жизни. Но, почему ты спросил?

\- Не надо было.

\- Что?! – Леонард выронил из рук всё, что держал – Шелдон, что ты задумал?!

\- Ничего, я ничего не буду делать с собой. Не бойся. Я просто пойду, лягу на свою холодную кровать и смерть сама придёт ко мне. Иронично, правда? Чтобы умереть, оказывается ничего не надо делать. Просто надо лечь и ждать…

\- Шелдон… ты меня пугаешь – проговорил Леонард – я не позволю тебе бросить своих детей.

\- Ах, Леонард, ты такой наивный. Я бросил их в тот момент, когда переспал с этой… Рамоной.

\- Шелдон, ты связывался с Эми, с тех пор, как приехал из Флориды?

\- Нет, а зачем? Что я могу ей сказать после всего этого. Она меня никогда не простит. Я предал её и своих детей. Мне нет прощенья, Леонард, а без них… мне незачем жить. Уходи, я хочу остаться один…

\- Ну уж нет, приятель. Чёрта с два я оставлю тебя одного. Вытолкать из квартиры ты меня не сможешь. Силёнок не хватит. Я пришёл поговорить с тобой и я это сделаю.

\- Ну надо же, какой ты стал смелый – ухмыльнулся Шелдон.

\- Вот, ты уже применяешь сарказм. Значит не всё потеряно…

\- Всё потеряно, Леонард, вот именно, что всё потеряно! – закричал Шелдон. – Убирайся к чёрту и дай мне сдохнуть в этой чёртовой квартире, где всё напоминает о ней! – Шелдон упал лицом в подушку и зарыдал.

\- Что здесь происходит?! – вбежала в квартиру испуганная Пенни.

\- Я думаю, что Шелдон не хочет жить – прошептал ей Леонард.

\- О, мой Бог, Шелдон! – Пенни опустилась перед ним на колени, поглаживая его по голове, добавила: - Шелдон, милый, успокойся. Всё образуется. Эми любит тебя, очень любит. Она простит, вот увидишь…

\- Нет, Пенни, ты не понимаешь – сквозь рыдания произнёс Шелдон – даже, если она простит… я… я не смогу… простить себя. Я подлое, мерзкое животное, Пенни. Я сам себе противен. Уходите, прошу вас. Я не достоин даже вашей дружбы.

\- Не смей так говорить, Шелдон! – воскликнула Пенни, обнимая его – Ты наш друг и Эми тоже. Я и Леонард крёстные родители твоей дочери. И мы любим вас. Надо бороться, Шелдон, борись за свою любовь. Мы с Леонардом поможем вам преодолеть это. Ведь правда, Леонард?

\- Конечно, только сначала нам нужно накормить тебя.

Шелдон ошарашенно посмотрел на своих друзей. Он не ожидал, что они готовы его простить. Вытерев слёзы, он попытался оторвать голову от подушки, но снова почувствовал головокружение.

\- Пенни, мне плохо. Я не могу подняться. У меня словно центрифуга в голове.

\- Леонард, вызывай скорую – воскликнула Пенни. Её голос был последним, что он услышал.

Эми тихонько приоткрыла дверь и проскользнула в палату. Где увидела его. Шелдон был без сознания. Увидеть его таким худым и бледным она совсем не ожидала. Она подошла ближе к кровати и прикоснулась к его холодной руке.

\- Шелдон – тихо позвала она. Никакой реакции. – Шелдон, это Эми. Боже мой, что ты с собой сделал? Ты такой бледный. – Слёзы навернулись у неё на глазах. – Шелдон, любимый, зачем ты так поступил с нами? Нам было так хорошо вместе. Дети скучают по тебе и я тоже. Я не могу жить без тебя, мой любимый. Зачем ты растоптал нашу любовь? Как мне жить без тебя? Ты меня не слышишь, поэтому я скажу, что люблю тебя. Я Люблю тебя, Шелдон Ли Купер и буду любить всё свою жизнь. А сейчас я украду у тебя последний поцелуй – Эми наклонилась над ним и нежно поцеловала в губы. Она знала, что это было неправильно, но не могла оторваться от его холодных губ, согревая их своими. На секунду ей показалось, что Шелдон ответил на её поцелуй. Она отпрянула от него и посмотрела на своего бывшего жениха. Его длинные ресницы дрогнули и Эми услышала тихий шёпот, вырвавшийся из его губ: - Эмиии… прости…

Эми затаила дыхание, боясь выдать своё присутствие. Она тихо отступила к двери и выскочила из палаты, где её ожидала Пенни.

\- Эми, как ты? – с тревогой спросила она.

\- Пенни, я сглупила, придя сюда. Не надо было, но я ничего не могла с собой поделать. Я так сильно люблю его, бесте. Я хочу ненавидеть его, но не могу. Я должна была задушить его подушкой, на которой он спит, но не могу. Я должна была ударить его, но поцеловала. Что со мной не так, Пенни?

\- Наверное, это настоящая любовь, Эми. И ни что не изменит этого.

\- Пенни, я прошу тебя, сообщать мне о любых изменениях в его состоянии. Мне надо идти. Я не хочу, чтобы он знал, что я была здесь. Пообещай мне!

\- Но, Эми – запротестовала Пенни – я не могу солгать Шелдону…

\- Можешь – перебила Эми – и солжёшь. Ещё одно, позвони его матери. Нельзя Шелдона оставлять одного. Я буду спокойна, если Мэри присмотрит за ним. Ну, ладно, мне действительно пора уходить. Я сказала матери, что у меня дела по отмене свадьбы и банкета. Ещё и платье надо вернуть. Передавай привет Берни.

С этими словами, Эми покинула больницу, оставив Пенни наедине с Шелдоном. Пенни вздохнула и вошла в палату своего друга. Поправив подушку и одеяло на кровати больного, блондинка уселась в кресло рядом с ним и открыла модный журнал. Минут через пять она услышала слабый голос Шелдона:

\- Эми?

\- Шелдон, это я, Пенни. Ты проснулся?

\- Прости, Пенни, я думал, что здесь Эми. Видимо я ошибся. А почему я в больнице? Что случилось?

\- У тебя сильное обезвоживание и истощение. На фоне всего этого, твоё сердце дало сбой… или что-то вроде этого. Я точно не поняла. Так врач объяснил. Ещё они насыщают тебя глюкозой и кислородом, чтобы твой гениальный мозг не пострадал. Как я поняла.

\- Понятно. А где Леонард?

\- Он недавно уехал на работу. Шелдон, может, ты обидишься на меня, но я вызвала твою мать. Кто-то должен о тебе позаботиться.

\- Спасибо, Пенни, но я не могу оставаться здесь. Мне надо отменить свадьбу…

\- Не волнуйся, Эми всё сделает. – Услышав имя своей возлюбленной, Шелдон закрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул. – Пенни, почему это произошло со мной? Я ничего не помню после того, как вернулся в гостиницу после банкета во Флориде. А я не могу не помнить. Я выпил один бокал шампанского. Я хорошо помню, как мне вручили премию и чек. Потом шампанское и всё как в тумане.

\- Ах, Шелдон, иногда и одного бокала хватает. Вспомни себя на присвоении премии Канцлера. А день благодарения у Бернадетт?

\- Пенни, даже для меня одного бокала недостаточно, чтобы отшибло память. Ты сама то веришь в то, что говоришь?

\- Есть ещё варианты. Возможно, кто-то подмешал тебе в шампанское… виски, например. Такой смесью даже меня свалить можно.

\- Пенни, как давно ты видела Эми? – внезапно переменил тему Шелдон – я могу поклясться, что она была здесь. Я слышал её голос… и поцелуй.

\- Возможно, это просто сон – нашла, что ответить блондинка – иногда сны бывают очень реальными.

\- Наверное, ты права – Шелдон откинулся на подушку – Пенни, я устал и хочу спать. Не могла бы ты уйти домой?

\- Хорошо, милый, отдыхай. Я приеду завтра. – Пенни поцеловала друга в щёку и удалилась. Шелдон снова провалился в глубокий сон.

Эми отменила свадьбу и приехала домой. Тяжело опустившись на диван, она закрыла глаза. Теперь все её мечты были разрушены окончательно. Ей хотелось плакать, но она не могла себе этого позволить, находясь в одном доме с детьми. Надо было быть сильной для них.

\- Эми – услышала она голос матери – как хорошо, что ты дома. Я хочу взять детей на прогулку, чтобы ты отдохнула.

\- Спасибо мама, я действительно устала, отменяя все свадебные планы. Платье я тоже отнесла на продажу. Я больше не поверю ни одному мужчине, мама, Шелдон сломал меня.

\- Не все мужчины плохие, Эми. Когда я была молода, то встречалась с одним парнем из Техаса. Он был высоким и красивым. Я влюбилась с первого взгляда. Мы встречались больше года, а потом… он женился на другой. А я осталась беременной…

\- Мама, мне так жаль. Этот ребёнок я?

\- Нет, Эми, я избавилась от него. До сей поры, я жалею об этом поступке. Я убила своё дитя, потому, что была в гневе. Этот подонок сломал мне жизнь. Из-за него я бросила университет в Хьюстоне и перебралась сюда, к тёте Флоре. Она приютила меня. Потом я встретила твоего отца.

\- Спасибо, что рассказала мне о себе. Я не подозревала, что ты так страдала.

\- Ну ладно, хватит о грустном, иди, отдыхай. Стивен уже заждался меня.

Как только мать с детьми ушли на прогулку, Эми легла на диван и задумалась о Шелдоне. Она повторила судьбу своей матери. Шелдон променял её на другую. И всё это случилось за месяц до их свадьбы. Как жестоко. Внезапно раздался стук в дверь. Эми вытерла слёзы и пошла открывать.

\- Дэйв?!

\- Эми?! Что ты тут делаешь? – прикинувшись удивлённым, спросил британец.

\- Это дом моей матери, вообще-то. Я не ожидала тебя здесь увидеть.

\- Я иногда навещаю Сэнди, по старой дружбе. Ей одиноко и мы иногда играем в бридж или покер.

\- Ой, ну конечно. Ты молодец, что не забываешь её.

\- Ну, а ты, Эми, пришла навестить мать? Я слышал, что вы не общаетесь.

\- Вообще-то я теперь живу здесь. Мы с Шелдоном расстались.

\- Как расстались?! Что случилось, Эми, у вас же дети?

\- Дети не помешали ему заниматься сексом с другой женщиной.

\- Значит, он рассказал тебе о его приключениях во Флориде?

\- Нет, я узнала об измене от какого-то доброжелателя. Мне прислали фотографии. Постой… ты же… тоже там был?

\- Да, и я видел, как из номера профессора Купера выходила красивая блондинка…. Ах, Эми, я не должен тебе этого говорить, прости меня. Не хочу ранить твои чувства…

\- Говори, говори всё – приказала Эми – поверь, я сильная, переживу.

\- Нет, Эми, если он узнает, то сделает мою жизнь невыносимой и сделает всё, чтобы я не получил докторскую степень.

\- Не волнуйся за это, он ничего не узнает от меня.

\- Хорошо. Я возвращался в свой номер, когда увидел, что он страстно целует эту блондинку. Кажется её имя, Рамона. Когда она меня увидела, то хотела уйти, но он снова накинулся на неё, прижав к двери. Целуя её, он клялся ей в любви. Потом она ушла, но он был пьян и мне пришлось затащить его в номер, чтобы никто не увидел. Доктор Купер мой наставник и я не хотел, чтобы он опозорился и опозорил тебя.

\- Спасибо за это, Дэйв, ты настоящий друг. Прости меня за то, что была жестока с тобой – вытирая слёзы, произнесла Эми – прости, что расплакалась перед тобой, но мне так больно. Я так люблю его…

\- Для этого и нужны друзья, чтобы поддержать в трудную минуту. – Дэйв распахнул свои объятия и Эми прижалась к его плечу рыдая в голос.

\- Давай Шелли, проходи, только аккуратно. Ты ещё очень слаб. –

Мэри суетилась вокруг сына, провожая его на любимое место на диване. – Я приготовлю тебе бульон и спагетти с сосисочками. Твои любимые спагетти с соусом маринара.

\- Нет, мама, одного бульона будет достаточно – Шелдон тихо опустился на своё место и тяжело вздохнул, осматривая квартиру.

\- Мама, я хочу переехать отсюда, ты поможешь мне подобрать дом?

\- Почему ты хочешь съехать? Дом велик для тебя одного. Ты хорошо подумал?

\- Да. Я хочу дом. Большой дом, чтобы мои дети могли оставаться у меня на ночь. Я хочу чтобы у них были свои комнаты. Где будут храниться их вещи. К тому же здесь всё напоминает о ней.

\- Да, это было бы хорошо, мой дорогой. Мы найдём тебе дом.

\- Согласовано. Мама. Ты не против, если я пойду спать? Я очень устал.

\- Конечно, иди Шелли. Я пока приберусь в квартире. – Шелдон поднялся и ушёл в спальню. Мэри постучала в дверь напротив. Открыла Пенни:

\- Мэри, привет, как Шелдон?

\- Не очень хорошо. Он пошёл спать. А ты давай выкладывай, что случилось у него с Эми. Шелли сказал мне, только то, что он всё испортил.

Мэри внимательно слушала каждое слово блондинки. Когда та закончила повествование, Мэри ударила себя по коленям и воскликнула:

\- Бред какой-то! Мой Шелли не способен на предательство. Если моя мать узнает, то это разобьёт ей сердце. О, Господь всемогущий, спаси и сохрани душу моего бедного мальчика. Пенни, доставай вино. Я не могу переварить всё то, что ты мне рассказала без алкоголя.

\- Хорошо – Пенни принесла бутылку и бокалы.

\- Пенни, Шелдон хочет съехать отсюда. Он хочет дом, чтобы дети ни в чём не нуждались. Хочет, чтобы у них были отдельные комнаты. Я боюсь, что он сдался и не хочет бороться за Эми. Он смирился и меня это пугает.

\- Я тоже этого боюсь и сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы они были вместе. Хотя я понимаю Эми. Простить измену нельзя.

\- Ах, Пенни, ты ещё молода. Простить измену можно, но нельзя забыть.

\- Мэри, а что если он снова вернётся к этой сучке, Рамоне?

\- О, Боже, не напоминай мне об этой…. Пенни, ты слышишь, кто-то стучит в дверь Шелдона.

Пенни подлетела к двери и заглянула в глазок.

Чёрт! Только этого не хватало – воскликнула она.

\- Кто там? Эми? – встревожилась Мэри.

\- Если бы. Это… Рамона!

\- Ну уж нет, я не позволю им увидеться – сказала Мэри и широко открыла дверь.

\- Чем я могу вам помочь? Если ты пришла к Эми или Леонарду, то их нет.

\- Нет, я пришла к Шелдону Куперу. Но вам собственно какое дело? – важно ответила блондинка.

\- Поверьте, мне есть до этого дело. Шелдон мой сын. Так зачем он вам нужен?

\- Ой, простите, я не знала, что вы здесь. Очень рада познакомиться с вами миссис Купер – ласково пропела Рамона – могу ли я называть вас по имени?

\- Лучше называйте меня миссис Купер. Ну, а ты кто такая?

\- Я девушка Шелдона, Рамона Новицки – представилась девушка.

\- Хм… - Мэри потёрла подбородок, внимательно разглядывая её – ты мне лжёшь. У моего сына есть невеста и двое детей. Надеюсь, что ты в курсе. Мне интересно, как давно вы знакомы?

\- Мы знаем друг друга шесть лет, но возобновили отношения, когда были во Флориде. Шелдон оставил Эми ради меня….

\- Рамона, я хоть и не имею такого образования, как у тебя, но я не полная дура. Ты обвинила моего мальчика в попытке изнасилования и побоях. Ты разбила ему сердце. Теперь ты говоришь, что вы снова вместе? – повышая голос, сказала Мэри.

\- Он простил меня. Я виновата и знаю это. Но я так сильно люблю вашего сына. Обещаю, что сделаю его счастливым….

Рамона не договорила, когда дверь квартиры 4А открылась и вышел Шелдон. Кинув гневный взгляд на Рамону, он обратился к матери.

\- Мама, не верь ни одному её слову. Я не прощал её и не собираюсь восстанавливать с ней отношения. Ни сейчас и никогда в будущем.

\- Но Шелдон – воскликнула Рамона – мы переспали во Флориде!

\- Я ничего этого не помню. Даже, если это и так, то ты воспользовалась моим беспомощным состоянием. Я никогда бы не стал с тобой спать добровольно. И ты это знаешь. А теперь убирайся. Я не хочу иметь с тобой ничего общего.

\- Но Шелдон, ты сказал, что любишь меня! - Воскликнула Рамона.

\- Очень сомневаюсь, что я мог сказать тебе это. Даже в бессознательном состоянии.

\- Подлец! – закричала Рамона, набросившись на физика с кулаками. Шелдон увернулся от удара и отступил к двери своей квартиры.

\- Я знаю – спокойно ответил он и, оставив Рамону наедине с матерью и Пенни, удалился в квартиру 4А, закрыв за собой дверь.

\- Ты ударила моего сына, мерзкая дрянь? – надвигаясь на Рамону прошипела Мэри, та отступила к лестнице.

\- Да пошла ты, вместе со своим сыном к чёрту! – закричала Рамона и побежала вниз по лестнице, чуть не сбив с ног, входящую в дом Эми с детьми.

\- Мамочка, почему эта тётя плачет? – спросил напуганный Стивен.

\- Я не знаю, сынок. А ты знай лишь одно, ничто тебе не помешает увидеть папу. Сегодня суббота, а суббота это день папы.

\- Я соскучился по папе – ответил Стивен, быстро вбегая вверх по лестнице.

\- Стив, подожди меня! – крикнула Эми вслед сыну, но он уже стучал в дверь своего отца.

\- О, Боже милостивый – открыв дверь, воскликнула Мэри – Шелли, иди сюда, дорогой! Смотри кто здесь!

Шелдон медленно вышел из спальни, увидев сына, он не поверил своим глазам.

\- Папочка! - Стивен бросился на шею к отцу – Я так соскучился!

Шелдон встал на колени, крепко обнимая сына: - Я тоже, я тоже – прошептал он – Почему ты один, где мама?

\- Я здесь, Шелдон – ответила Эми, прижимая к груди Аманду.

\- Эми?! – произнёс Шелдон, поднимаясь с колен – ты пришла?

\- Сегодня суббота – неуверенно ответила Эми – а суббота день папы. Если, конечно… у тебя нет… других планов.

\- Можно мне – сглотнув, начал он, не сводя глаз с Эми – я хотел бы поцеловать… Аманду.

\- О… да, конечно – Засуетилась Эми опуская дочь на пол, та сразу побежала к отцу с громким визгом. Шелдон открыл объятия для дочери и подхватил её на руки. Стивен повис на коленях Шелдона, обнимая его ноги.

\- Мои дети… я так скучал по вам – слёзы навернулись на глазах физика.

\- Эми, я заберу детей к Пенни – вставила Мэри – тебе и Шелдону нужно поговорить.

Забрав детей, она удалилась в соседнюю квартиру, закрыв за собой дверь. Через коридор раздался радостный крик Пенни, она тоже скучала по детям.

Оставшись одни, Эми и Шелдон не знали как начать разговор. Некоторое время они стояли потупив взор, пока тишину не нарушила Эми:

\- Шелдон, ты ужасно выглядишь. Пенни мне сказала, что ты совсем ничего не ел две недели. И… попал в больницу…

\- Мне хотелось умереть, Эми – прервал её Шелдон – не вижу никакого смысла жить без тебя и детей…

\- Так какого чёрта, Шелдон! – рявкнула она – Я не понимаю. Если ты любишь нас, зачем трахал другую женщину? С которой я, кстати, встретилась в дверях твоего дома. Ты говоришь, что любишь, а она здесь. Объясни мне, Шелдон!

\- Я не знаю, почему она пришла ко мне. Но я выставил её, дав понять, что между нами ничего нет и быть не может. Эми, я знаю, что ты не веришь мне. Но в моём сердце есть место только для одной женщины. И это ты, Эми.

\- Шелдон, ты даже представить себе не можешь, что со мной было, когда я открыла конверт и увидела фотографии.

\- Я знаю, Эми, я не достоин прощения. Я и сам себя не могу простить. Это всё так не правильно. Эми, я ничего не помню об этой ночи, ничего. Как будто из памяти удалили кусок воспоминания и поместили в омут памяти. В который у меня нет доступа. Я не знаю, что я делал, после того как выпил этот чёртов бокал шампанского.

\- Зато я знаю, меня ввели в курс дела…

\- Дэйв? – перебил Шелдон, я так и знал, что он всё тебе расскажет. Так значит… ты снова… с ним?

\- Нет, Шелдон, Дэйв просто друг. Я не хочу возобновлять с ним отношений. Тем более, он твой студент. Видя его, ты будешь думать, что я с ним сплю… Я не могу так поступить с тобой. Я всё ещё очень сильно тебя люблю.

\- Я это знаю, ты поцеловала меня в больнице? И сказала, что любишь меня.

\- Пенни… я знала, что она проболтается – прошипела Эми.

\- Она тут ни при чём. Я почувствовал твоё присутствие. Но Пенни солгала мне, когда я спросил, приходила ли ты? Эми я хочу, чтобы ты… Можно теперь мне… украсть у тебя последний поцелуй?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Шелдон подошёл к Эми и впился в её губы своими губами. Эми напряглась на мгновение, но быстро расслабилась в его объятиях и даже запустила свои руки в его волосы. Шелдон принял этот жест за согласие на большее. Оторвавшись от неё, Шелдон взял Эми за руку и повёл в спальню.

\- Шелдон, что ты делаешь? Мы не можем. Я не простила тебя.

\- Я знаю, Эми, но умоляю тебя… последний раз. Дай мне почувствовать тебя в последний раз. Прошу.

\- Это неправильно, Шелдон… - прошептала Эми – но я ничего не могу с собой поделать, я тоже хочу тебя…

Шелдон снова привлёк её к себе и поцеловал. Сначала нежно, но углубил поцелуй, заново исследуя её рот своим языком.

\- В кровать – прошептала Эми – быстрее…

Шелдон запер дверь спальни и вновь страстно поцеловал Эми. Они вместе упали на кровать. Руки Шелдона нашли грудь Эми и мягко сжимали их. Он жадно ловил губы своей бывшей невесты после серии поцелуев её шеи и лица. Шелдон расстегнул пуговицы на блузке и расстегнул бюстгальтер, к счастью для него он расстегивался спереди. Шелдон нашёл губами соски и покусывал их по очереди. Наконец, он навис над ней, раздвинув её ноги в стороны. Эми почувствовала его возбуждение между своих ног. Прошло больше двух месяцев после их последнего сеанса любви. Шелдон застонал, потираясь своим органом о её женственность. Протянув руку к тумбочке, он открыл её и достал презерватив:

\- Эми… детка… я так сильно хочу тебя… - шептал он её в ухо. От его горячего дыхания у Эми пробежали мурашки по всему телу. Она закрыла глаза, собираясь отдаться возлюбленному, но вдруг представила, как Шелдон так же касался Рамоны. Настроение тут же пропало. Она дёрнулась и попыталась выскользнуть из-под него.

\- Шелдон, Шелдон… остановись – воскликнула она, ударяя по его спине кулачками. Но Шелдон не слышал, продолжая целовать её тело от шеи до груди – Шелдон! Я не могу!

Он поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на неё. Эми увидела знакомый блеск сильного возбуждения в его синих глазах.

\- Эми, ты не хочешь меня? – разочарованно произнёс он.

\- Очень хочу, но не могу. Я внезапно представила, как ты занимаешься сексом с ней. Прости, Шелдон, но я не могу. Я просто не могу. Пусти меня.

Шелдон вяло поднялся с неё, освобождая бывшую невесту от своего тела. Прикрыв внушительную эрекцию подушкой, он сел на кровать, наблюдая, как Эми поспешно застегивала лифчик и блузку.

Горькое чувство потери снова поселилось в его голове.

\- Так значит, это конец?- печально спросил он.

\- Боюсь, что это так – сглотнув комок в горле, прошептала она, направляясь к двери.

\- Эми, постой – окликнул он. Эми внимательно посмотрела на его красивое печальное лицо – Эми, у меня есть чек на миллион долларов. Я хочу, чтобы ты купила себе дом. Себе и детям. Я бы мог туда приходить, чтобы побыть с ними. Как ты сама можешь понять, я не могу прийти в дом твоей матери.

\- Ой, Шелдон. Спасибо тебе, но я не могу принять твои деньги.

\- Почему? – посмотрев на неё в упор, спросил он.

\- Это было бы неправильно – смутилась Эми.

\- Почему? – снова спросил он.

\- Ну, это твои деньги. Ты заработал их своим трудом и был по достоинству награждён…

\- Я работал над этим проектом, в надежде на то, что ты и дети будете жить в новом и красивом доме. Я обещал Аманде, что у неё будет своя комната. Мне одному не нужны эти деньги. Ты должна их взять, Эми. Купи дом, а остальные деньги положи в банк на обучение наших детей. Прошу тебя, Эми. Это моя последняя просьба. Больше ты никогда не услышишь ни одной просьбы из моих уст. Пожалуйста…

\- Хорошо, Шелдон, я сделаю это. Но ты и о себе должен позаботиться. Оставь часть себе…

\- Нет. Только детям… и тебе. Мне хватает моей зарплаты в университете.

\- Хорошо, Шелдон – достав чек из тумбочки, он протянул его Эми. Она спрятала чек в сумке и нежно поцеловала Шелдона – спасибо тебе. Я сегодня же начну искать дом. Но куплю его только при одном условии. Если он понравится тебе, идёт?

\- Согласовано. И Эми прежде чем ты уйдешь,… забери детей с собой. Я сегодня не в состоянии позаботиться о них. Я только что из больницы, и…

\- Да, конечно – перебила она – отдыхай Шелдон, до следующей субботы.

\- Хорошо – ответил Шелдон, устраиваясь на кровати, всё ещё прикрывая своё возбуждение подушкой.

Как только Эми вышла из спальни, Шелдон выпустил наружу, задержавшиеся в его глазах слёзы.

\- Шелли, можно я войду? – услышал он голос матери.

\- Входи мама – ответил он, вытирая слёзы.

\- Эми сказала, что ты отдал ей чек? Это правда?

\- Да, мама, он на покупку дома и обучение детей.

\- Я так горжусь тобой, дорогой. Ты настоящий мужчина – Мэри погладила сына по плечу. – Шелли, вы поговорили?

\- Да, она не может простить меня, мама. Мне так плохо без неё.

\- Подожди, сын, ей нужно время. Она любит тебя, а любовь прощает, Шелли.

\- Мама, ты можешь спеть мне про котёнка?


	30. Глава 29 Поживём, увидим

**Глава 29. Поживём, увидим.**

\- Эми, ты не можешь уехать обратно в Пасадену. Я не могу приезжать к тебе, чтобы присматривать за детьми – возмущалась Сэнди.

\- Мама, я устала. Мне долго добираться до работы. Пойми, мне приходится вставать в пять утра и будить детей. Они измучены. Я решила купить дом в Пасадене.

\- Дом?! Где ты возьмёшь денег на дом? – рассмеялась Сэнди.

\- Мама, я уже купила дом недалеко от Калтеха. Это достаточно близко от моей работы и школы Стивена.

\- Но, где ты взяла деньги?!

\- Я не хотела говорить тебе, зная твою реакцию, но ты же всё равно не отстанешь. Это деньги Шелдона.

\- Эми, как ты могла? – воскликнула Сэнди – У тебя нет никакого чувства самоуважения. Этот мерзавец предал тебя, а ты взяла его деньги.

\- Мама, я прошу не оскорблять его. Шелдон отец моих детей и заботится о них. Он хороший отец. Прости, мама, но мне надо собирать вещи. – Эми закончила разговор и ушла в свою комнату.

Сэнди была в ярости. Она вышла во двор и набрала номер:

\- Дэйв, ты не представляешь…

Эми отвезла детей в школу и детский сад. Заехав в Калтех, взяла недельный отпуск, чтобы обустроиться в новом доме. Как и квартира Шелдона, дом тоже находился на Северном Лос-Роблес авеню. Эми не хотела жить так близко к своему бывшему жениху, но дом был так хорош, что она не смогла удержаться и купила его, чем Шелдон был очень доволен. Два этажа, четыре спальни, две ванные комнаты. Камин в большом зале. Задний двор был очень большим с бассейном и джакузи. Огромная кухня с встроенной техникой. В каждой комнате климат контроль. Хоть дом и был великолепен, обошёлся он Эми всего в шестьсот тысяч долларов. Купив мебель и прочую обстановку, оставшиеся деньги, она распределила поровну на каждого ребёнка и положила их в банк. Эти деньги были неприкосновенны. Только на образование детей. На себя Эми не истратила ни цента.

Войдя в своё новое жилище, Эми огляделась. Скоро должны были приехать её друзья, чтобы помочь установить мебель. А это значило, что она увидит Шелдона. Эми так переживала, что не могла начать распаковку вещей. Прошло два месяца с их последней встречи. Правда она видела его издали в Калтехе, но всегда пряталась, наблюдая со стороны. Шелдон пришёл в норму после болезни и даже поправился. Пенни по секрету сказала, что он купил гантели и тренажёры. Он упорно занимался вечерами, « чтобы не думать всё время об Эми», передала его слова Пенни. Эми после разговора с подругой целый следующий день ходила с глупой улыбкой на лице. Подглядывая за ним в Калтехе, Эми замечала, что Шелдон возмужал и уже не выглядел как наивный подросток, но его лицо, особенно глаза, казалось, потеряли свой великолепный синий блеск и теперь были пустыми и тусклыми.

Однажды Эми стала свидетельницей разговора Шелдона с Рамоной. Сначала она плохо слышала о чём они говорили, пока Шелдон не повысил голос:

\- … Рамона, сколько тебе раз говорить, ты совсем тупая? Я не заинтересован в отношениях с кем либо, а особенно с тобой! Даже, если мы останемся последними людьми на земле, я ни за что не буду с тобой. Я люблю Эми! Она подарила мне самый лучший подарок в моей жизни, двоих детей. Я лучше умру одиноким стариком, чем буду с тобой! – Шелдон быстрым шагом прошёл мимо кабинета, где пряталась Эми. Прислонившись спиной к двери, она с трудом сдерживала своё сердцебиение. Стоило большого труда, чтобы не поддаться эмоциям и не броситься ему на шею. Пребывая в своих воспоминаниях, Эми почти забыла о визите банды. Опомнившись, она быстро отправилась на кухню готовить закуски для друзей, которые должны были приехать с минуты на минуту.

Первыми появились Говард и Бернадетт. Сразу следом за ними Радж и Стюарт. Появился и Дэйв, которого Эми совсем не ожидала. Но лишние руки не помешали бы, она разрешила ему остаться. Вскоре приехала машина с мебелью. Ребята сразу взялись за дело. Когда половина машины была разгружена, наконец появились Леонард, Пенни и Шелдон. Увидев его в окно, Эми выронила бокал из рук, который разбился на мелкие осколки. Бернадетт взяла веник и совок, чтобы убрать стекло, пока Эми, прислонившись к кухонной стойке, приходила в себя. Ребята сразу взялись за дело, а Пенни проскочила мимо них на кухню к девочкам.

\- Извините нас за опоздание – смеясь, выпалила блондинка – во всём виноват Шелдон. Всё ему было не так и не эдак. Я впервые видела его таким взволнованным. Но когда он использовал масло вместо дезодоранта, я чуть не обмочилась от смеха.

\- Да, Эми – сказала Бернадетт – ты счастливая девушка. Шелдон так сильно любит тебя. Эми… ты меня слышишь вообще? Эми….

Эми не слышала, она не могла оторвать глаз от Шелдона, который командовал бригадой грузчиков, в лице его друзей. Она восхищалась его прямой осанкой и соблазнительной филейной частью. Шелдон был в новых джинсах, которые особенно сильно подчёркивали его задницу. Внезапно, она увидела, как изменилось лицо Шелдона, когда он обнаружил присутствие Дэйва. Улыбка медленно сползла с его лица. Он растерялся и отошёл в сторону, что заметил Леонард. Он подошёл к другу и отвёл его в сторону.

\- Шелдон, не обращай внимания – тихо сказал Леонард.

\- Зачем он здесь? Наверное я должен уйти.

\- Не говори ерунды, Шелдон. Это дом твоих детей и ты имеешь полное право находиться здесь. К тому же я уверен, что Эми пригласила его только для того, чтобы помочь с разгрузкой.

\- Но разве она не знала, как мне будет больно видеть их вместе. Я не могу забыть, что он касался её тела, целовал, занимался с ней коитусом.

\- Но детей-то она родила тебе. Любит-то она тебя. Так что, соберись и покажи ему, кто здесь альфа самец.

\- Возможно ты прав, Леонард. Я должен бороться за свою любовь. Он должен понять, что она моя.

\- Шелдон, ты должен быть осторожнее. Один неверный шаг с твоей стороны и она бросится в его объятия. Просто для того, чтобы отомстить тебе за измену.

\- Ты мудрый человек, Леонард, это недопустимо. Я должен быть мудрее тебя…

\- Так покажи, насколько ты мудрый. Не испорти всё – Леонард похлопал друга по спине и пошёл к машине за очередной купленной мебелью.

Шелдон последовал за ним. Бросив взгляд на дом, он увидел её. Эми внимательно наблюдала за ним из окна. Она поприветствовала его кивком головы и скрылась в глубине дома. Шелдон вздохнул и пошёл помогать в разгрузке. Ребята боролись с большим кожаным диваном, не зная как с ним справиться, чтобы втащить внутрь. Диван соскальзывал, не поддаваясь рукам грузчиков. Шелдон, ухмыляясь смотрел на эту картину. Он давно понял, как это сделать, но решил понаблюдать за руководством Дэйва, который бегал вокруг дивана, пытаясь прихватить его с разных сторон. Девочки тоже наблюдали за ними, вставляя свои комментарии. Наконец, Шелдону надоело смотреть на безуспешные потуги своих друзей. Заметив, что Эми расстроилась, он решил перехватить инициативу у Дэйва.

\- Эми – обратился он к бывшей невесте – принеси три верёвки покрепче. Неужели не могли сами догадаться, умники – обратился он к ребятам – я понимаю Говарда, он всего-навсего инженер, но вам, доктора, должно быть стыдно.

Шелдон взял из рук Эми верёвки и просунул их под днищем дивана, оставив концы снаружи. Парни схватили свои концы верёвок и легко подняли диван. Шелдон бросил торжествующий взгляд на Дэйва. Победа физика над рыжим британцем была очевидна для всех. Посмотрев на Эми, он уловил едва заметную улыбку на её лице. Шелдон остался весьма доволен собой.

\- Когда разгрузка была окончена и мебель расставлена по своим местам, банда решила отпраздновать переезд Эми. Пока все дружно налегали на закуски и алкоголь, Шелдон безуспешно пытался остаться с Эми наедине. Ему это не удавалось из-за Дэйва, который постоянно вертелся рядом с Эми.

\- Я думаю, что Дэйву пора свалить – сказала Пенни, подходя к Шелдону с бокалом вина – Шелдон, выпить не хочешь?

\- Спасибо Пенни, но нет. Именно алкоголь довёл меня до всего этого. И да, я тоже думаю, что Дэйв здесь абсолютно неуместен. Я не могу даже приблизиться к Эми из-за него.

\- Я тоже заметила это. Вот как мы поступим. Иди в спальню Аманды, я приведу туда Эми.

Шелдон сидел на кровати своей дочери и ждал. Время тянулось бесконечно. Наконец открылась дверь и Пенни впихнула в комнату Эми.

\- Вам нужно поговорить – крикнула она и закрыла дверь.

\- Эми - произнёс Шелдон, вставая – я просто хотел поздравить тебя с переездом… наедине. Прости, я просто не мог поговорить с тобой, Дэйв всё время был рядом с тобой.

\- Шелдон, мне неудобно оставлять гостей одних. Может, поговорим позже, когда все разойдутся. Я и детей сегодня отвезла в Санта-Барбару к матери, чтобы обсудить наши дела.

\- Хорошо, это приемлемо для меня. Пойдём к гостям.

Когда они вышли, Эми заметила, что Дэйв посмотрел на Шелдона взглядом полным ненависти. Ей это совсем не понравилось. Шелдон этого не заметил, наблюдая как Пенни шепчется с Раджем и тот постоянно хихикал. Пенни явно, что-то задумала.

Через десять минут после их разговора, Радж, вдруг оказался совершенно пьяным. Говард и Бернадетт собираясь домой, предложили Раджу поехать с ними. Он наотрез отказался, вопя на весь дом, что поедет домой только с его новым другом, Дэйвом. Пенни шепнула что-то на ухо Эми. Та кивнула.

\- Дэйв – обратилась она к британцу – отвези Раджеша домой, пожалуйста.

\- Но я хотел помочь тебе прибраться в доме – грустно ответил он.

\- Не беспокойся, мне помогут Пенни, Леонард и Шелдон. Спокойной ночи, Дэйв, и спасибо за помощь – Эми пошла в ванную, дав ему понять, что разговор окончен. Дэйву ничего не оставалось, как уйти. Прихватив Раджа, он с недовольным видом вышел за дверь. Сразу после него уехали Пенни и Леонард. Шелдон принялся за уборку.

\- А, где все? – спросила Эми, выходя из ванной.

\- Уехали пять минут назад и просили передать тебе дружеский поцелуй. Можно?

\- Да, конечно – ответила Эми, подставляя щёку – только дружеский, я надеюсь?

\- К сожалению, да – ответил Шелдон, нежно прикоснувшись губами к её щеке.

Эми наслаждалась его мягкими губами на своей коже. Бабочки резвились в её животе. Наконец Шелдон отступил.

\- Я могу помочь тебе с уборкой, если ты не против? – неуверенно начал он – ты же знаешь, что я не усну, думая о том, какой бардак мы оставили.

\- Я не против – согласилась Эми, не сводя глаз с физика.

Был час ночи, когда они покончили с уборкой и усталые рухнули на диван.

\- О, Боже, Шелдон, посмотри на часы – воскликнула Эми.

\- Да уж. Мне наверное пора уходить? – неуверенно ответил он, мечтая, что Эми не отпустит его сейчас и никогда.

\- Но ты хотел поговорить со мной? – пытаясь задержать его сказала Эми.

\- Нет, я просто хотел остаться с тобой наедине.

\- Может тогда чай? – смущённо произнесла она.

\- Я не против – сглотнув сказал физик. Эми встала и пошла на кухню. Пока Эми готовила чай, Шелдон думал о том, как бы остаться на ночь.

\- Шелдон, уже глубокая ночь… – начала она, допивая свой чай.

\- Да, прости, Эми. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Тут всего пара кварталов до моего дома, так что надеюсь со мной ничего не произойдёт.

\- У меня другое предложение. Мы вообще не будем спать и посмотрим телевизор. Завтра выходной. Когда рассветёт я отвезу тебя. Сейчас я не могу водить из-за алкоголя. Или ты можешь занять одну из спален.

\- Меня устраивает первый вариант – воодушевлённо ответил он.

\- Отлично, я разожгу камин, а ты выбери подходящий канал.

Шелдон включил канал Дискавери, на котором показывали документальный фильм о приматах. Эми разожгла камин и села рядом с Шелдоном, положив руки на колени. Впрочем Шелдон сидел в такой же напряжённой позе. Оба молча наблюдали за развлечениями приматов. Наконец Шелдон не выдержал:

\- Эми – начал он – можно я тебя поцелую…, но если ты против, я не… о, забудь. Я такой идиот…

\- Ты не идиот, Шелдон, ты самый умный человек, которого я когда-нибудь встречала. Ты можешь меня поцеловать. В конце концов ты же мне подарил этот дом. Вернее не мне, а де….

Она не успела закончить реплику, Шелдон запечатал её губы страстным поцелуем. Они медленно, не осознавая этого, опускались вниз, пока Шелдон не оказался сверху. Поцелуи накалялись. Шелдон запустил свои руки под задницу Эми и прижал её к своему возбуждению, тихо застонав от внезапного приятного чувства. Эми ответила, прижимаясь к нему ещё сильнее.

Идиллию нарушил телефонный звонок. Шелдон разочарованно прохрипел:

\- Нет, только не сейчас – он снова прижал к себе Эми, продолжая целовать её. Телефон не замолкал. – Я отключу его. Сейчас два часа ночи – прошептал он ей в ухо.

\- Шелдон, надо ответить. Для поцелуев у нас вся ночь впереди.

\- Обещаешь? – спросил он, доставая телефон из заднего кармана своих джинсов.

\- Клянусь – хитро подмигнула Эми. Шелдон улыбнулся и посмотрел на телефон.

\- Странно, это мама – Шелдон поднёс телефон к уху – Мама, ты знаешь, сколько сейчас времени…. – внезапно Шелдон побледнел и выронил трубку из рук.

\- Шелдон, что случилось?! – испуганно спросила Эми.

\- Моя мимэй… - сквозь слёзы, ответил он – она… умерла…

\- О, Шелдон, мне так жаль – Эми крепко прижала к себе его обессиленное тело. Шелдон тихо плакал, утопив своё лицо в груди девушки. Эми нежно поглаживала его по голове, медленно покачиваясь вместе с ним.

\- Эми, ты поедешь со мной в Техас? Я боюсь, что не справлюсь один. Я боюсь увидеть её мёртвой.

\- Конечно, Шелдон, мы поедем завтра – скрывая слёзы, ответила она. – Я любила мимэй…

\- И она любила тебя. Хорошо, что она так и не узнала, что мы не вместе.

\- Прости, Шелдон, но давай не будем говорить о нас. Хорошо?

\- Хорошо… - ответил он, опустив голову.

\- Пойдём в спальню, тебе нужно выспаться – Эми повела разбитого горем парня в свою спальню. Шелдон рухнул на кровать, тяжело дыша. Эми поняла, что приближается паническая атака.

\- Шелдон, посмотри на меня – она опустилась перед ним на колени и взяла его лицо в свои ладони – Шелдон, любимый, смотри на меня. Тебе нужно собраться. Давай, я раздену тебя и уложу в постельку. А завтра мы полетим в Техас, где попрощаемся с Констанс. Тебе нужны силы, дорогой. Я помогу тебе, я буду рядом, чтобы поддержать тебя, потому, что я люблю тебя и не оставлю в трудную минуту.

\- Хорошо – чуть слышно произнёс он – Эми, я тоже тебя люблю.

Эми улыбнулась и, раздев его, уложила в кровать. После того, как она заказала билеты, Эми легла рядом, обняв его. Сон сразу одолел уставшую девушку. Через час она проснулась и поняла, что находится в кровати одна. Эми встала и пошла искать Шелдона. Вскоре, она услышала звук бегущей воды и заглянула в ванную. Шелдон стоял под душем и рыдая, мастурбировал. Эми хотела потихоньку выйти, но он заметил её. Оставив в покое свой член, он медленно опустился в ванную.

\- Шелдон,- смущённо спросила она – извини, я не хотела тебе помешать….

\- Эми… я не могу кончить. Я пытаюсь уже полчаса. Со мной что-то не так.

\- Это стресс, Шелдон, многие мужчины снимают стресс мастурбацией, если нет других вариантов…

\- У меня тоже нет других вариантов…. Ведь так?

\- Шелдон… перестань. Мне не нравиться к чему ты клонишь.

\- Эми, что мне сделать, чтобы ты простила меня? Я из кожи вон лезу, чтобы быть с тобой. Я хочу тебя! – воскликнул он, вылезая из душа.

\- Шелдон, успокойся и пойдём спать. У нас тяжёлые дни впереди и… Шелдон, что ты делаешь?

\- Я хочу заняться с тобой любовью – прохрипел он, припечатывая Эми к двери ванной комнаты.

\- Шелдон, я не… готова, успокойся…

\- Как я могу успокоить это… - зажав свой пенис в кулак, он сделал несколько движений вверх и вниз, прежде чем прижать свою пульсирующую эрекцию к животу Эми, громко застонав.

\- Шелдон, я не готова… – взмолилась она.

\- Не готова? Пару часов назад ты была готова, могу поклясться. Может мне вызвать Рамону и заняться с ней диким сексом, у тебя на глазах? Может хоть это тебя возбудит? А потом устроим тройничок? – шептал ей в ухо Шелдон, потирая об неё свои бёдра.

\- Шелдон, прекрати! Твои слова обижают меня. Я пропущу их мимо ушей, только из-за того, что от горя твой разум помутился.

\- О, Боже, моя мимэй… её больше нет! – слёзы покатились по его щекам. Эми прости меня, я не хотел тебе этого говорить, простии….

\- Бедный мой, Шелдон – ответила Эми, целуя его в шею. Это было ошибкой. Он понял этот поцелуй как призыв к действию.

\- Я знал, что ты меня хочешь, Эми, любимая, ты моя девочка – шептал он, стягивая с неё трусики.

\- Шелдон… - взмолилась она.

\- Шшш… иди ко мне – одним рывком, он оторвал Эми от пола и насадил её на свой член – закрыв глаза, он наслаждался, ощущая, как стенки её влагалища сомкнулись вокруг члена, принимая его. Шелдон выпустил блаженное рычание.

\- Шелдон, я… у нас… нет защиты – шептала она, обвивая его шею руками.

\- Всё в порядке, я успею вынуть его, прежде чем эякулирую – прохрипел он, своим техасским акцентом, от которого Эми сходила с ума. Шелдон понёс её в спальню, не вынимая пенис из её лона. Аккуратно положив их обоих на кровать, он приступил к действию. Сначала нежно и тихо, давая Эми привыкнуть к нему, попутно потирая пальцами её клитор. Постепенно он увеличил скорость, вгоняя себя в неё по самые яички.

\- О, Господи, Эми, моя девочка, я так долго ждал… - Эми смотрела в его глаза, которые вновь засверкали синим блеском. Она была рада, что подарила ему минуты счастья. Ему и себе. Эми наслаждалась Шелдоном по полной программе. Он был в ней, он любил её и… внезапно перестав двигаться, Шелдон резко выдернул член и мощная струя спермы оросила живот женщины.

\- О, дааа! – закричал он, поддаваясь блаженству момента, но только момента. Шелдон помнил, что Эми ожидала удовлетворения. Запустив в неё три пальца, заменяя ими свой пенис, он припал губами к её горячей плоти. Через несколько секунд, Эми последовала за ним, громко крича его имя. Прижав свой мокрый рот к её губам, он прошептал:

\- Спасибо, Эми, за то, что заставила меня забыть… хоть и ненадолго. – Эми увидела, как на его глазах снова появились слёзы.

\- Шелдон, любимый, тебе надо поспать, постарайся уснуть. Я буду рядом

\- Я… люблю… тебя… - прошептал он, засыпая. Эми заснула через минуту, крепко обнимая своего бывшего жениха.

Эми открыла глаза в восемь утра. Шелдон сладко спал, обнимая её. Несколько минут она любовалась его мальчишеским лицом. Его мокрые ресницы подрагивали во сне. Наверное, ему снился сон про бабушку, думала Эми. Но как бы ей не хотелось оставаться с ним в постели, было много дел перед отъездом. Она встала и пошла в гостиную. Первым делом, Эми набрала номер Пенни.

\- Эми, Шелдон не вернулся домой. Он ночевал у тебя, проказница?

\- Да, и тебе привет, Пенни. Мне нужна твоя помощь…

\- О, нет, что он натворил? – озабоченно спросила Пенни.

\- Нет, всё нормально. Вернее… послушай Пенни, у Шелдона умерла бабушка.

\- Ой, блин. Шелдон наверное разбит?

\- Ему очень плохо. Мы улетаем сегодня в Техас, вечерним рейсом. Обзвони всех и сообщи о смерти его мимэй. И ещё, моя мать будет в ярости, если узнает, что я еду с Шелдоном. Пенни, ты смогла бы поехать в Санта-Барбару и забрать детей к себе, если она откажется сидеть с ними.

\- Не вопрос, Эми, я люблю твоих ребятишек. Несколько дней с ними доставят мне райское наслаждение.

\- Спасибо, я тебе перезвоню.

После разговора с Пенни, она позвонила доктору Гейблхаузеру и сообщила ему, об отсутствии Шелдона в ближайшие дни. После этого, оставался самый сложный разговор с матерью. Сэнди накричала на неё и наотрез отказалась приглядывать за детьми, в надежде, что у Эми не будет другого выбора, как вернуться за ними. Эми сказала, что за детьми приедет Пенни и бросила трубку.

\- Шелли, дорогой, я так рада, что вы приехали. Эми, я не ожидала, что ты и Шелдон вместе – Мэри обняла их обоих.

\- Мы не вместе, Мэри. Я приехала, чтобы поддержать его и попрощаться с мимэй. – Шелдон ничего не ответил на это, потупив взор.

\- О, простите – стушевалась Мэри – подумала, что вы снова… неважно. Только в доме полно народу, так, что вам придётся разделить комнату Шелдона. Эми, если ты не хочешь, то я забронирую тебе номер в отеле.

\- Всё в порядке, Мэри. Я останусь в комнате Шелдона.

\- Отлично, можете оставить там вещи и отдохнуть пару часов. Потом приходите ужинать. Шелдон внес сумки в свою комнату.

\- Эми, я могу спать на полу, если тебе неудобно разделять со мной кровать.

\- Не глупи, Шелдон, мы взрослые люди. Мы будем спать вместе.

\- Хорошо, располагайся, я хочу поговорить с мамой.

Шелдон зашёл в комнату матери сел рядом с ней на кровати.

\- Мама, почему мимэй оставила нас. С ней всё было хорошо.

\- У неё случилась острая сердечная недостаточность.

\- Но почему?

\- Шелдон, она получила письмо из Пасадены.

\- Что?! От кого?! Я не писал ей.

\- Это было письмо с твоими фотографиями. Ну, с теми, что получила Эми.

\- Нет,… чёртова сука! – воскликнул он – Я не думал, что она на это способна! Эта тварь убила мою мимэй! Я убью её!

\- Шелдон, что случилось? – вбежала в комнату испуганная Эми. Не замечая её, Шелдон продолжал кричать – Я еду в Пасадену, немедленно! Я раздавлю эту гадину!

\- Шелдон! Успокойся! – закричала на него Эми. Не ожидая от него объяснений, она обратилась к Мэри – может вы объясните мне, что с ним такое случилось? Я никогда не видела Шелдона в такой ярости.

\- Эми… - начал он, немного успокоившись – я сам тебе скажу. Рамона прислала те же самые фотографии мимэй. Те, которые она и тебе прислала. Только моя бедная мимэй не выдержала моего позора…

\- О, мой Бог! – прошептала Эми – бедная Констанс. Мэри, где этот конверт? Нам надо заявить на неё в полицию.

\- Эми, как мы докажем, что это она? – печально спросила Мэри.

\- Очень просто – продолжил Шелдон – они снимут отпечатки пальцев с фотографий и исключат твои и мимэй. Кто ещё видел их?

\- Никто, только мы – ответила Мэри. - Но в чём мы обвиним её?

\- В убийстве – произнёс Шелдон.

Говард и Радж шли по коридору Калтеха, обсуждая последние события, когда увидели, что Рамона и Дэйв проскользнули на лестничную площадку и закрыли за собой дверь.

\- Странно – Говард посмотрел на Раджа – я мог бы поклясться, что эти двое не знакомы.

\- Пошли, Говард, мы должны услышать их разговор.

Друзья спустились на лифте двумя этажами ниже и тихо вышли на лестницу. Отсюда они слышали каждое слово. Говард включил диктофон.

\- Послушай, Рамона, отослав эти фотографии, Ты перегнула палку. Сэнди мне сообщила, что у Шелдона умерла бабушка. Вдруг она скончалась из-за этих фоток? Я понимаю Эми, но старому человеку послать это… это перебор.

\- Мне плевать, Дэйв, Шелдон должен страдать за то, что отверг меня. Даже, если эта старуха сдохла из-за меня. Жаль, что это не Эми. Тебе надо было сделать больше фотографий…

\- Больше? Ты знаешь как трудно было сделать и эти-то…. Попробуй усадить спящего человека так, что все бы подумали, что вы занимаетесь сексом. Сама знаешь, он постоянно падал.

\- Но зато сработало. Эта тупая Эми приняла этот фарс за чистую монету.

\- Не очень-то и сработало. Эми вот-вот простит Шелдона. А тебя, как я понимаю, он вообще игнорирует.

\- Это пока. Я ещё чего-нибудь придумаю. Он всё равно будет моим.

\- Да ты с ума сошла, Рамона! Я больше не буду участвовать в твоих играх.

\- Ошибаешься дружок, ты со мной до конца, пока не получишь свою Эми.

Говард с Раджем слышали достаточно. Они тихо выскользнули с лестничной площадки и побежали к Леонарду.

Трое друзей уехали их университета и направились домой.

\- Я не понимаю – возмущался Леонард – какого чёрта мы уехали с работы. Вы не могли сказать свой великий секрет там?

\- На то он и великий, что никто из Калтеха не мог нас подслушать, как поступили мы – гордо заявил Говард.

Друзья вошли в квартиру Пенни. Она ещё не привезла детей и у них было время.

\- Леонард, тебе надо сесть, прежде чем я включу диктофон – важно сказал Говард.

Эми проснулась среди ночи от удара грома, не ощутив тепла Шелдона рядом с собой, оглядевшись, она увидела его у окна. В Галвестоне шёл сильный дождь с грозой. Физик смотрел на капли, стекающие по окну, слёзы так же быстро стекали по его щекам.

\- Техас плачет по моей мимэй – произнёс он, не отрывая взгляда от окна.

\- Как ты узнал, что я проснулась? – протирая глаза, спросила Эми.

\- У меня абсолютный слух, Эми, парни называют его «вулканским слухом». Ты стала дышать иначе и я понял, что ты уже не спишь.

\- Ты полон сюрпризов, Шелдон – вылезая из кровати ответила Эми. Подойдя сзади, она обняла его, сомкнув руки на животе. – Конни была хорошей женщиной. Всем будет не хватать её. Она умела утешить и дать мудрый совет. Она столько раз помогала мне.

\- И мне – Шелдон развернулся к Эми лицом и тоже обнял её, заправляя, выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо – Эми, почему Бог забрал её? Я думал, что она будет жить вечно. Почему она бросила меня? И ты тоже ушла…. Почему все бросают меня? Наверное потому, что я плохой человек?

\- Шелдон, ты не плохой. Просто на твоём пути попались плохие люди…

\- Нет, ты не права. Я стал таким же как мой отец. Он изменял маме, пил, много пил. Я никогда бы не изменил тебе, если бы не алкоголь. На этих фотографиях, я занимался сексом с моим врагом. Судя по моему лицу, я даже наслаждался им. Как я докатился до этого? Я точно стал как мой отец…. Беги от меня, Эми, беги подальше. Пока я не причинил тебе не только моральной, но и физической боли. И детей мне не позволяй видеть. Я тоже могу причинить им боль.

\- Шелдон, что ты такое говоришь? – возмутилась Эми.

\- У меня на голове есть шрам – Шелдон, взял руку Эми и приложил её к своей голове – когда мой отец в очередной раз «воспитывал» маму, я попытался заступиться за неё. Помнишь, то же самое сделал наш Стивен, во время драки с Билли Спарксом. Мой мальчик – гордо произнёс Шелдон, улыбнувшись, вспомнив сына – так вот, когда я запрыгнул на отца, тот отшвырнул меня и я ударился головой о край стола, разбив голову. Я попал в больницу, но зато отец перестал бить маму.

\- О, Шелдон, мне так жаль. Ты никогда не рассказывал о своём отце…. Я не знала, что у тебя было трудное детство.

\- Это был ад, Эми. Этот случай был единственным, когда я не струсил и дал отпор за маму. Обычно за неё заступалась мимэй… Эми… она больше никогда не назовёт меня «моим лунным пирожком» - слёзы снова брызнули из глаз парня.

\- Да, но она навсегда останется в твоём сердце… и в моём – печально сказала Эми.

Шелдон благодарно посмотрел на свою бывшую невесту и поцеловал её в макушку, вдохнув запах ванильного шоколада.

\- Шелдон – вспоминая его слова, сказала Эми – запомни, ты не твой отец. Ты не причинишь мне и нашим детям физической боли. Ты самый добрый человек из всех, кого я знаю…

\- И снова ты неправа. Мой отец не сразу стал издеваться над мамой. Сначала было вино, потом измены, а потом дело дошло и до драк. Я не хочу стать таким, но я всё больше становлюсь похожим на него. Я изменил тебе, женщине, которую люблю больше жизни. Поэтому я должен… исчезнуть из твоей жизни.

\- Шелдон, не говори этого! Никогда не говори! – воскликнула она – я не могу жить без тебя. Я прощаю тебя, Шелдон. Не бросай меня, пожалуйста – Эми заплакала, уткнувшись лицом в его грудь.

\- Спасибо, Эми, за то, что простила. Но я… я не могу себя простить. После этой измены, я перестал уважать себя. Я не достоин твоей любви. Я решил, как только мы похороним мимэй и заявим в полицию на Рамону, я уеду из Пасадены, возможно и из Штатов.

\- Нет! Шелдон, а как же дети? Ты бросишь их?

\- Я материально позабочусь о них и о тебе. Вы не будете ни в чём нуждаться.

\- Шелдон, я не верю своим ушам – возмутилась она и отстранилась от физика – нашим детям не нужны твои деньги. Им нужен отец. А ты отличный отец. Они будут страдать без тебя, как и я.

\- Но что, с нами будет дальше? Как мы будем жить, Эми? Меня всегда будет преследовать чувство вины за мой поступок.

\- Поживем, увидим. Помнишь я это ты, ты это я – прошептала Эми, прижав свои губы к его губам.

Шелдон ответил на поцелуй, углубляя его. Через мгновение пара страстно занималась любовью под тяжёлые раскаты грома техасской грозы.


	31. Глава 30 И смерть и слёзы, и любовь

**Глава 30.** **И смерть и слёзы и любовь.**

Утром, после завтрака, семейство Куперов и Эми направились в церковь. Люди приходили попрощаться и, оставляя цветы, выражали глубокие соболезнования семье. Шелдон вежливо принимал их на автомате, вспоминая наставления мимэй. Если бы она не вступила в бой с его отцом, то родители никогда бы не позволили юному Шелдону покинуть Галвестон. Она всегда поддерживала его стремление к науке, за что он был ей бесконечно благодарен. А теперь её нет и никто не даст ему совет. Мудрый совет, в котором он сейчас так нуждался. Любимая женщина простила его, но никогда не забудет измены. Он растоптал её чувства, унизив как женщину в глазах окружающих. Как он сможет жить с этим? Как он вообще может смотреть ей в глаза после этого? Шелдон был растерян. Мимэй точно смогла бы дать мудрый совет. Теперь он был один. Шелдон не сводил глаз с дубового гроба, последнего приюта своей бабушки. Слёзы катились по его щекам, падая на чёрный пиджак. Эми сидела рядом и приглядывала за ним, опасаясь за его психическое состояние. Увидев, как задрожал его подбородок, она мягко положила свою руку на его, нежно поглаживая. Шелдон посмотрел на неё и благодарно улыбнулся, немного успокоившись.

После панихиды, гроб был перенесён в катафалк и процессия медленно двинулась на кладбище. Было сказано много тёплых слов в адрес покойной. После кладбища все поехали в дом Мэри на поминки. В какой-то момент Эми отвлеклась и потеряла Шелдона в толпе. Не найдя его в доме, она вышла на улицу. Там его тоже не было. Эми начала волноваться. Ни Мисси, ни Джордж не знали, где искать его. Не смотря на то, что Мэри была разбита горем и удалилась в свою комнату, Эми решила побеспокоить её. Мэри отправила девушку на пляж.

Шелдон сидел на песке и курил. Подойдя ближе, она заметила, что он пьян.

\- Шелдон, что ты здесь делаешь один?

\- Я хотел побыть в одиночестве – ответил он, сделав затяжку и закашлявшись – мне нужно о многом подумать. Океан всегда мне помогал думать. Дома много людей, Эми, они могут затоптать меня.

\- Шелдон, я не знала, что ты куришь.

\- Отец курил и Джордж курит. Все Куперы курят. Я Купер, значит я тоже должен курить и пить.

\- Шелдон, ты пьян. Давай я отведу тебя домой и уложу спать. Сегодня был трудный день. Пойдём домой. Твоей мимэй не понравилось бы видеть тебя таким.

\- Она мертва, Эми, ей всё равно. Я смотрел на мёртвое тело и оно… не двигалось и не дышало, и не давало мне мудрый совет. Как она посмела умереть и бросить меня… одного? – громко сказал он, делая очередной глоток виски, прямо из бутылки.

\- Шелдон, не говори так. Ты пугаешь меня. Я прошу, пойдём домой и не надо больше пить. Тебе будет плохо. Пойдём любимый, я помогу тебе подняться – Эми постаралась приподнять его, но Шелдон снова рухнул на песок, захихикав.

\- Если я не хочу, ты не заставишь меня пойти домой, глупышка. Эми, ты такая смешная, когда волнуешься за меня – снова хихикнув, выговорил он с трудом – этот твой сморщенный носик, так… забавно.

\- Да, да, я страшная. Поднимайся и пойдём, Шелдон – раздражаясь ответила она.

\- Я не говорил, что ты… страшная. Ты красивая и смешная. Но бываешь страшной, когда ругаешь меня. Это пугает меня… шшш – прижал он палец к губам – только не говори Эми, это сек…секрет!

\- Конечно, Шелдон, я не скажу ей. Твой секрет останется между нами. – Эми решила сыграть в его игру. – Шелдон, а что ещё не говорить Эми?

\- Ещё не говори, что я не хочу… уезжать от неё и что хочу жениться на ней. Она откажет мне и бросит, оставив меня одного во всём мире.

\- Не бросит – улыбнулась Эми.

\- Конечно, не бросит. Я же классный…. Хотя я бы бросил… м-ме-меня. Я негодяй и предатель и не заслуживаю её.

\- Шелдон, ты заслуживаешь. Ты хороший человек. Я очень сильно люблю тебя.

\- Эми, я такой пьяный – констатировал Шелдон – кстати, какой из этих кустарников нуждается в удобрении органикой? Ооо… я сам найду – Шелдон вскочил на ноги и подбежал к первому попавшемуся кусту, который обильно полил рвотой. Пока он опустошал свой желудок, Эми позвонила Джорджу.

\- Так, братан, давай ложись в кровать баиньки – Джордж затащил обессиленное тело брата в его комнату и опустил на кровать. Шелдон послушно повиновался, наблюдая за ним.

\- Джордж… я тебя так люблю… - произнёс он прежде, чем вырубился.

\- Я тебя тоже люблю, Шелдон – ответил Джордж, глядя на безжизненное тело брата – хоть ты и был такой болью в заднице.

\- Почему ты так говоришь, Джордж? – спросила Эми – ты же его старший брат.

\- Да потому, Эми, что в этом доме всё всегда было только для него. Я и Мисси всегда были на втором месте. Все деньги уходили на его обучение. Зато нам нельзя было ничего купить. Я ненавижу его гениальность. Мне пришлось работать, пока я учился в школе. После смерти отца мне пришлось вообще забыть об образовании. Всё только для Шелдона.

\- Джордж, я не верю своим ушам. Шелдон не говорил, что ты принёс такие жертвы для него.

\- Он не знает, Эми. Мама запретила говорить ему. Он всегда думал, что у нас всё хорошо и мы не нуждаемся. Он даже спасибо не говорил никогда.

\- Джордж, а как ты думаешь, чтобы сделал Шелдон, если бы узнал?

\- Я не знаю…

\- А я знаю. Он бы всё бросил, чтобы помогать семье. Потому, что он самый заботливый и добрый человек, которого я знаю. А если бы он бросил науку, мир бы лишился его гения. Он нужен не только вам или мне, или нашим детям. Он нужен всему миру, Джордж. Так что не держи на него обиду. Он очень любит вас. Поверь мне. Хотя и не признается в этом.

\- Спасибо, Эми, ты мудрая девушка. Я теперь понимаю, почему Шелли запал на тебя. Ты такая же, как и мимэй. Позаботься о моём брате. Хоть он и пытается выглядеть как настоящий ковбой, на самом деле он беспомощный котёнок. Спокойной ночи, Эми – сказал Джордж и вышел из комнаты.

\- Конечно позабочусь, ведь он мой котёнок – ответила Эми, глядя на закрытую дверь.

\- А ты мой… котёнок – промычал Шелдон во сне.

Эми усмехнулась и стала раздевать физика, что-то мяукающего себе под нос. Справившись с этим делом, она разделась сама и легла рядом, осмысливая события минувшего дня.

Эми проснулась от звонка в скайп. Надев очки, она увидела, что Шелдона вызывает Леонард. Эми решила ответить:

\- Привет, Леонард. Почему ты так рано звонишь? Шелдон ещё спит и навряд ли проснётся рано…

\- Привет Эми, как прошли похороны? Как держался Шелдон?

\- Не очень. Ему тяжело, Леонард. Церемония прошла хорошо. Было много тёплых слов. Послушай то, что я скажу. Это очень важно, Леонард – Эми перешла на шёпот – Констанс получила такие же фотографии, что и я. Ну те, где Шелдон с Рамоной…. Мэри считает, что сердце мимэй не выдержало того, что она увидела. Мэри скрывала от неё измену Шелдона…

\- Эми, кстати об измене – прервал её Леонард – не было никакой измены. Шелдон чист перед тобой.

\- Что?! – воскликнула Эми, но вспомнив спящего Шелдона, снова перешла на шёпот – я не понимаю, на фотографиях ясно видно, что у них был секс. Он даже улыбался, явно наслаждаясь происходящим.

\- Эми, мы все попались на эту удочку. На самом деле, Шелдон был в бессознательном состоянии. Я уж не знаю, чему он там улыбался? Может, видел тебя во сне? Но я точно знаю, что их совокупление было подделкой.

\- О, Боже, Леонард, она его чем-то накачала? - Слёзы выступили на глазах девушки. – Бедный мой Шелдон, он столько времени мучился чувством вины. А я? Почему я не разглядела подделку? Леонард, но как ты узнал, что всё это неправда?

\- Это Говард и Радж. Они записали на диктофон разговор Рамоны и Дэйва…

\- О чём ты говоришь? Я не могу поверить, что Дэйв участвовал в этой афере. Он хороший человек…

\- Ага, как же. Он хочет вернуть тебя, Эми. А в любви все средства хороши. Похоже, что ты ошибалась в нём. Я вышлю вам запись их разговора…

\- Эмиии – внезапно послышался стон Шелдона – У меня голова раскалывается. Наверное я умираю…

\- Эй, бадди - крикнул Леонард – как дела?

\- Не так громко, Леонард – промычал Шелдон, придерживая голову рукой, он приподнялся на кровати и уставился на монитор.

\- Ну и видок у тебя, похоже, что ты вчера перебрал с алкоголем?

\- Это точно – вставила Эми – он ещё и курил. Теперь мучается, бедолага.

\- Эй, я здесь, вообще-то – возмутился Шелдон – и чего ты звонишь в такую рань?

\- Эми тебе всё расскажет, когда ты будешь в состоянии её выслушать. Приятель прими ещё раз мои глубочайшие соболезнования. Мы любили твою бабушку. Очень жаль её.

\- Спасибо, Леонард. Её все любили.

\- Леонард, присылай запись, я принесу Шелдону таблетки.

\- Какую запись? – не понял Шелдон.

\- Эми объяснит. Пока дружище. Держись там и поскорее возвращайтесь. Дети скучают по вам.

\- Мы тоже скучаем – ответил Шелдон и отключился. – Эми, что тебе рассказал Леонард?

\- Шелдон, тебе будет нелегко это услышать, но ты должен…

\- Что, ещё кто-то умер?! – воскликнул он. В этот момент раздался входящего сообщения.

\- Шелдон, я думаю, что мне нужно сначала рассказать тебе то, что я услышала от Леонарда. Но сначала я должна спросить тебя, кто дал тебе тот бокал с шампанским? Вспомни, это очень важно.

\- Тут и вспоминать нечего. Это был Дэйв, а что?

\- Я так и думала.

\- Эми, о чём ты? Он поздравил меня с победой. У него было два бокала. Один из них я взял у него и Дэйв сказал, что за такой грандиозный успех, я должен выпить его до дна. Что я и сделал. Ну, а потом… ничего.

\- Понятно… - Эми посмотрела на Шелдона и замолчала, не зная, как сообщить ему то, что узнала от Леонарда. Честно говоря, она сама была в шоке. Наконец, она взяла ноутбук и залезла с ним к нему в кровать.

Устроив ноутбук у себя на коленях, Эми посмотрела физику в глаза и заговорила:

\- Шелдон, выслушай меня… - она снова замолчала, собираясь с мыслями.

\- Эми, говори – уверенно начал он – я сильнее, чем ты думаешь. Если уж я пережил смерть моей мимэй, то справлюсь с чем угодно.

\- Дело в Рамоне и Дэйве, Шелдон, у них был сговор против тебя. Они решили разлучить нас. Рамона хочет тебя заполучить, во что бы то ни стало. Она придумала весь этот трюк с изменой.

\- Я не понимаю, зачем ей это. Рамона знает, что у меня есть ты и дети…

\- Шелдон, ты такой наивный. Женщины могут быть страшными, если их отвергают. Не все, конечно, но Рамона точно одна из них.

\- Ты права, но это я был тот, кто занимался с ней коитусом. Это я изменил тебе – Шелдон опустил голову и вздохнул.

\- Послушай, Леонард прислал один файл. Давай лучше послушаем. – Шелдон молча кивнул. Эми включила запись.

Они не верили своим ушам. Прослушав её до конца, они некоторое время сидели молча, переваривая услышанное. Первым очнулся от ступора Шелдон. Он взял Эми за руку и, посмотрев ей в глаза тихо произнёс:

\- Так… я… тебе не изменял?!

\- Выходит, что так – прошептала она.

\- О, Господи! Эми, как это возможно? Я так страдал. Я не хотел жить без тебя. Значит, всё это было напрасно? – Шелдон закрыл лицо руками.

\- Я тоже – добавила она – Шелдон, я думаю, что пришло время обратиться в полицию. Нельзя Рамоне и Дэйву спускать это с рук. Кто знает, что они могут придумать в следующий раз.

\- Согласовано. – Шелдон откинулся на подушку, выпустив тяжёлый стон. – Вот бессердечная сука!

Тяжёлая тишина повисла в воздухе. Оба молчали, вспоминая всё то горе, что принесла в их жизнь Рамона Новицки. Наконец, Шелдон прервал тяжёлое молчание:

\- Эми, а что мы будем делать с Дэйвом? Он мой студент и было бы непрофессионально использовать месть в его случае.

\- Чёрта с два Шелдон! – воскликнула Эми – раздави этого мерзкого клопа! Он не заслуживает снисхождения. Пусть валит отсюда в свою грёбанную Англию…

\- Эми?! – Шелдон вытаращил на неё глаза – Я не ожидал от тебя таких фривольных речей…

\- Ну… я же в Техасе – смеясь ответила девушка и подмигнула ему, тем самым сняв напряжённость между ними.

\- Иди ко мне – предложил он, раскрывая ей свои объятия. Эми тут же прижалась к груди мужчины своей мечты. Шелдон сомкнул объятия и поцеловал её в волосы, вдыхая запах ванили и шоколада: - Восхитительно – прошептал он ей.

\- Невероятно – прошептала она ему в ответ, наслаждаясь запахом талька и еле уловимого парфюма.

Мэри постучала в комнату сына. После того, как ей никто не ответил, она тихо открыла дверь. То, что она увидела, заставило её прослезиться. Пара крепко спала в объятиях друг друга, улыбаясь во сне.

\- Любовь и горы сворачивает – прошептала она, глядя на влюблённых. Ей стало жаль будить их. Мэри улыбнулась и прикрыла дверь.

Войдя на кухню, она обнаружила там Мисси, которая готовила завтрак. Увидев мать, она мило улыбнулась:

\- Мама, как ты?

\- Не очень хорошо. Я всю ночь не сомкнула глаз. Всё думала о маме, о Шелдоне и Эми. О внуках. Я скучаю по ним.

\- Завтрак почти готов, пора всех разбудить.

\- Пусть ещё немного поспят. Я заходила в комнату Шелли и не решилась их будить. Они словно два ангела в объятьях друг друга. Мисси, ты должна знать кое-что о Шелдоне… и о смерти мимэй.

В этот раз Шелдон почти не боялся лететь из Техаса. С ним были две любимые женщины, готовые поддержать его в любую минуту. Но он летел к самой важной и главной особи женского рода, к своей дочери. Шелдон сильно скучал по детям, особенно по малышке Аманде. Но всё же, в данный момент его интересовал другой вопрос. Где он будет жить? Позволит ли Эми переехать к ним в дом? Он был растерян, но не решался спросить об этом. А сама она не говорила с ним на эту тему. К счастью для Шелдона, его мать затронула тему.

\- Шелдон, теперь после того, как ваша проблема решилась, вы снова будете жить вместе? – Шелдон смутился, не ожидая, что мать задаст этот вопрос ему. Он промолчал, не зная, что ответить. Тупик.

\- Мэри, я думаю – ответила за него Эми – что Шелдон должен жить в нашем общем доме, вместе с детьми и со мной. Если, он не против, конечно? Ведь ты не против, Шелдон?

\- Я… эээ…. Эми, я с радостью, если ты не против моего присутствия в твоём доме?

\- Не говори ерунды, этот дом такой же твой, как и мой. Ты дал на него деньги. Ты одобрил его. Ты имеешь полное право жить в нём.

\- Юридически да, но я хотел бы знать, хочешь ли ты жить со мной?

\- О, Шелдон, я буду счастлива, если ты будешь рядом.

\- Отлично, решено – вмешалась Мэри – я могу остаться с детьми, пока вы будете заниматься переездом.

\- Но у нас есть дело поважнее этого, мама, это Рамона.

\- О, да, Шелли, эта шаболда должна поплатиться за свои делишки – сквозь зубы прошипела Мэри – я жалею лишь об одном, что не спустила её с лестницы в тот день и она не свернула себе шею. Может тогда и мимэй была бы жива.

\- Кстати, я должен отблагодарить Говарда и Раджа за помощь в разоблачении Рамоны и Дэйва.

По прилёту в Лос-Анджелес, все трое направились в полицию. Написав заявление, Шелдон и Мэри предоставили в качестве доказательства оба конверта с фотографиями и запись разговора. Фотографии и конверты были направлены на дактилоскопическую экспертизу. Отпечатки пальцев Рамоны хранились в архиве по делу Шелдона о попытке изнасилования, то с голосовым сообщением возникли проблемы. Нужно было раздобыть звук голоса Рамоны и Дэйва. Эми и Шелдон согласились быть подставными утками для этого. Шелдон был первым, так как Рамона была главной подозреваемой, не только в клевете на Шелдона, но и в убийстве по неосторожности его бабушки. Полицейская операция была назначена на вечер следующего дня.

Леонард приехал за ними в полицию и отвёз на Лос-Роблес. Как только они вошли в квартиру Шелдона, Пенни привела детей, которые тут же повисли на родителях. Мэри с трудом оторвала Аманду от отца, чтобы тот смог посетить уборную. Стивен устроил дискуссию о том, почему его сестра отказывается садиться на горшок? Он был страшно возмущён этим фактом. Пока родители занимались с детьми, Мэри решила приготовить завтрак, прислушиваясь к их разговорам.

\- Папочка, почему ты не живёшь с нами? – неожиданно спросил Стивен Шелдона.

\- Это было в прошлом, сынок – ответил отец – у нас с мамой были не самые хорошие времена. Но теперь, всё осталось позади и я буду жить с вами.

\- Папа, а если у вас снова будут плохие времена, ты снова от нас уйдёшь? – не унимался ребёнок.

\- Ни за что, Стивен – гордо произнёс Шелдон – мы вместе навсегда. До самой смерти. Обещаю тебе.

Эми была так счастлива, услышать эти слова, что не удержала слёз. Аманда, увидев, как слеза скатилась по щеке матери, громко заплакала и обняла Эми за шею, чем вызвала всеобщий смех. Она сразу перестала плакать и засмеялась вместе со всеми, показывая все свои восемь зубов. Когда ужин был готов, Леонард и Пенни присоединились к ним.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты переезжаешь, Шелдон – со слезами на глазах сказал Леонард – мы столько лет жили вместе. Через многое прошли, а теперь тебя не будет рядом.

\- В этом есть и хорошая сторона для тебя, Леонард, - ответил Шелдон – ты можешь жить с Пенни в этой квартире. Она больше и мы как и прежде будем собираться здесь для игр. Или девочки здесь могут устраивать свои девичники и кудахтать о менструациях, радугах и единорогах, а мы можем собираться в доме у меня.

\- Шелдон – возразила Эми – мы не говорим о менструациях, радугах и единорогах на девичниках. У нас есть другие темы для разговоров.

\- Ага, точно – подтвердил Шелдон – вы обсуждаете у кого из ваших парней пенис больше. – Пенни, выплюнула вино и закашлялась. Леонард бросился к ней, похлопывая по спине.

\- Шелдон, нельзя говорить о таких вещах в присутствии детей – возмутилась Мэри.

\- Почему нет, это всего лишь физиология человека. Кстати и в этой области, я превосхожу многих. Спасибо тебе за это, мама.

\- О, Иисус прости моего сына за греховные разговоры – Мэри перекрестилась и решила сменить тему. – А ведь Шелдон прав, Леонард, эта квартира хороша для вас.

\- И детская уже есть – подмигнув подруге, добавила Эми.

\- Эми, перестань – фыркнула Пенни – мы ещё и о свадьбе, то не думали, не то что о детях.

\- Кстати о свадьбе – продолжил Шелдон. Он встал и направился в свою комнату. Через мгновение он вернулся и встал перед Эми на одно колено.

\- О, Боже, Шелдон! – воскликнула она от неожиданности. Её щеки мгновенно покрылись румянцем.

\- Эми Фарра Фаулер, ты выйдешь за меня замуж? Это первый вопрос, а второй вопрос: ты примешь от меня снова кольцо моей мимэй или мне купить новое?

\- Да и да! – закричала Эми, помещая своё кольцо на прежнее место. Она медленно сползла к нему с дивана и страстно поцеловала жениха в губы.

\- Ура! Папочка и мамочка женятся! – закричал Стивен.

\- Поздравляю вас, мои дети! – воскликнула Мэри, обнимая обручённую пару.

\- Вот, Леонард, учись у Шелдона, как надо делать предложение – процедила сквозь зубы Пенни Леонарду на ухо, и обратилась к Шелдону и Эми – Я так рада за вас, ребята.

Леонард не смог сдержать слёз, бросившись к Шелдону, он крепко обнял его, шепча на ухо: - Ты снова меня сделал, приятель. Но я поздравляю тебя и тебя Эми от всей души.

Эми не могла сдержать эмоций. Счастье распирало её. Она хотела сообщить всему миру о том, что выходит замуж за мужчину своей мечты. Но она только заплакала, прижавшись к груди Шелдона.

\- Эми, я не понял – насторожился он – ты плачешь от счастья?

\- Конечно от счастья, Шелдон. Я так люблю тебя!

\- Я так и подумал. Но почему я сам не сказал, что это слёзы счастья? – обиженно сказал он, прижимая к себе невесту ещё сильнее.

\- За это надо выпить! – Пенни побежала к себе и вернулась через минуту с бутылкой шампанского.

\- О, нет! Я в жизни не притронусь больше к этому напитку – испугался Шелдон.

\- Да ладно, бадди, ты можешь нам доверять – вставил Леонард – мы твои друзья. Я в конце концов спас тебе жизнь, а теперь вижу, что не зря.

\- Ты прав, Леонард, давай выпьем за мою будущую семью. И за то, что я не только хороший отец, но и верен своей возлюбленной женщине.

\- Вздрогнем! – воскликнула Пенни, поднимая свой бокал.

Было уже темно, когда они вошли в свой новый дом. Дети сразу уснули. Мэри заняла спальню на первом этаже и тоже легла. Эми и Шелдон остались вдвоём. Распаковав некоторые вещи, которые Шелдон привёз с собой, они решили испытать джакузи на прочность. Физик наслаждался щекотанием водных струй, пока ждал Эми. Но его немного смущал тот факт, что он почти голый на улице. К счастью, их дом был огорожен каменным забором, но если бы кто-нибудь выглянул из окна дома, то увидел бы их. Заниматься в джакузи любовью, был не вариант, к большому разочарованию парня.

\- Шелдон, о чём задумался? – спросила Эми, залезая к нему.

\- О том, как неудачно расположена джакузи. Нас могут увидеть из окон.

\- Не волнуйся об этом, окна спален выходят на другую сторону. Так что, мы совершенно одни – промурлыкала Эми, приближаясь к жениху, словно кошка, крадущаяся к птичке. Оседлав его колени, она добавила – и я поменяла свои противозачаточные таблетки на более надёжные, так что…

\- Эми, мы же на улице – тихо шепнул ей Шелдон – я никогда не занимался любовью на улице. Мне как-то неловко…

\- Я сделаю так, что ты забудешь об этом, папик – томно ответила она, облизывая губы.

\- О, нет, только не папик. Всё, что угодно, но не это…. Я сразу вспоминаю ваш девичник, где все узнали о моём большом пенисе.

\- Ну Шелдон, сколько мне ещё извиняться за это? – надула губки Эми.

\- Не надо извиняться, просто забудь о «папике» - шепнул он.

\- Согласовано… детка – ответила она, ущипнув его за соски.

\- Эми! – воскликнул он – ну держись, виксен! Сейчас ты познаешь гнев Хана!

\- О, мистер Спок, я вся ваша – промурлыкала Эми и облизнула ухо Шелдона.

\- Я это знаю, лейтенант Ухура – прошептал Шелдон, касаясь её губ.

\- «Энтерпрайз» к взлёту готов, мистер Спок – застонала Эми ему в рот, отвечая на поцелуй.

Они занимались любовью долго и нежно, отдавая друг другу свои души, тела и бесконечную любовь под звёздным небом Пасадены. Тёплые струи омывали их со всех сторон, давая ещё большее блаженство. Оргазм был мягким и долгим, но даже после него, влюблённые не могли оторваться друг от друга, наслаждаясь ласками и поцелуями… что привело к следующему соитию. Уставшие и счастливые, они выбрались из джакузи и обернувшись полотенцами поспешили в свою комнату. Отдавшись друг другу в третий раз, они засыпали в объятиях друг друга:

\- Обожаю твою страсть к повторам – прошептала Эми на ухо, уснувшему Шелдону, закрывая глаза и уплывая в мир сновидений.

Шелдон ехал на лифте в квартиру Рамоны вместе с двумя полицейскими. Он постоянно ощупывал свой нагрудный карман, поверяя на месте ли микрофон.

\- Доктор Купер, если вы не прекратите трогать микрофон, то она может заподозрить неладное. Он надёжно прикреплён. Не волнуйтесь – сказал один из детективов.

\- Легко сказать, не волнуйтесь – ответил Шелдон – эта женщина вторгалась в мою жизнь несколько раз. Из-за неё умерла моя мимэй…. Я даже не знаю, что говорить ей.

\- Всё просто, Шелдон, просто обвините её в преступлениях и посмотрим как пойдут дела. Если всё выйдет из-под контроля, мы будем рядом. Только держите себя в руках.

\- Хорошо – ответил Шелдон. Наконец лифт прибыл. Полицейские спрятались за поворотом у лестницы. Шелдон позвонил в дверь. Отступать было некуда. Он должен наказать её.

\- Шелдон, что ты тут делаешь?! – удивилась Рамона, открывая дверь – И ты позвонил, вместо своего фирменного стука. Что случилось?

\- Моя мимэй скончалась, Рамона…

\- О, мой бедный Шелдон, мне так жаль – перебила она его – я так счастлива, что ты пришёл искать утешение у меня….

\- Да, вот только ты не одна… я вижу отражение Дэйва в зеркале на стене. Так, что я думаю, что лишний здесь.

\- О, нет не уходи. Дэйв зашёл… я… он принёс мне документы на подпись. Из университета. Он уже уходит.

\- Прямо в трусах? – ухмыльнулся физик.

\- Ну ладно, Шелдон, ты раскусил меня. Мы Иногда занимаемся сексом. Я одинока и он один…

\- Меня не интересует с кем ты спишь, Рамона. Даже хорошо, что он здесь. Я хотел бы поговорить с вами обоими. Ну так мне можно войти?

\- Да, проходи конечно – засуетилась Рамона, пропуская Шелдона в квартиру. – Дэйв иди сюда!

Дэйв вышел из спальни Рамоны уже одетый. Он удивился, увидев Шелдона:

\- Профессор Купер?! Я никак не ожидал вас здесь увидеть.

\- А я напротив, очень ожидал и хорошо, что вы оба здесь.

\- Ну, если нас ждёт разговор, то может по бокалу вина или другого напитка? – вставила Рамона.

\- Нет, спасибо. Я знаю, какие напитки ты готовишь, Рамона.

\- О чём ты говоришь, Шелдон? – воскликнула она.

\- О напитках, после которых отключаешься и якобы занимаешься сексом с тобой. А кто-то другой, например ты, Дэйв. В этот момент делает снимки и рассылает их моей невесте и бабушке. После их просмотра моя мимэй скончалась и я обвиняю вас обоих в её смерти – заявил Шелдон.

\- Ты сумасшедший, Шелдон! – протестовала Рамона – Неужели ты думаешь, что я это сделала?!

\- Именно так я и думаю – спокойно ответил физик – А Дэйв твой соучастник. Извини, Рамона, но это всё зашло слишком далеко. И каков твой дальнейший план, похищение моих детей, или убийство моей будущей жены? Чтобы я, убитый горем прибежал к тебе и ты, как настоящая подруга, подставила мне своё плечо?

\- Что?! Будущей жены?! Ни за что! Ты мой Шелдон! Только мой! Я не отдам тебя никому, ты понял! – орала на него разъярённая блондинка.

\- Рамона, успокойся – произнёс, не менее потрясённый Дэйв – Шелдон, Эми никогда не простит тебя за измену. Она не выйдет за тебя замуж. Я сам видел тебя и Рамону. Эми поверила мне…

\- Дэйв, неужели ты на самом деле думаешь, что я такой дурак? Кто кроме тебя мог сделать эти снимки? Вы оба виноваты в смерти моей мимэй и ответите за это. И кстати, Эми вчера согласилась выйти за меня замуж. Как бы вы не старались всё испортить.

\- Нет! Этого не будет. Жаль, что не она сдохла, разглядывая эти фотографии, но я всё равно доберусь до неё!

\- Спасибо, Рамона, ты только что призналась, что это ты отправила снимки в Техас, моей семье.

\- Это не я! – вопила Рамона – Это Дэйв всё придумал, я была пешкой в его игре. Шелдон, я люблю тебя. Я не могу видеть тебя с Эми, поэтому я поддалась на его провокацию. Это Дэйв отравил твоё шампанское. Он заставил меня изображать секс с тобой. И фотки тоже он отправил!

\- Бедный Дэйв – печально произнёс физик – теперь ты повторяешь мой путь в тюрьму. Рамона использует людей для своей выгоды. Ты думаешь, что она и вправду хотела помочь тебе вернуть Эми? Ты наивный дурачок и мне жаль тебя. Рамона, мне пора уходить и ещё раз спасибо, что во всём призналась – Шелдон направился к двери.

\- Ты никуда не уйдёшь от меня! – гневно прошипела Рамона, вынимая из тумбочки пистолет и направляя его на Шелдона.

-Шелдон! – закричал Дэйв – у неё пистолет!

Полицейские ворвались в квартиру в тот самый момент, когда раздался выстрел.


	32. Глава 31 Вернись, малыш

**Глава 31. Вернись, малыш.**

Эми, рыдая, колотила детектива в грудь:

\- Вы же обещали, что с ним ничего не случится! – кричала она.

\- Простите, мэм, мы не ожидали, что у неё будет пистолет – оправдывался полицейский.

\- Лучше бы она стреляла в меня. Почему вы послали его первым? Мой бедный Шелдон, моя любовь… почему вы оказались так далеко от него?

\- Мы не ожидали, что он войдёт в квартиру. Пожалуйста, мисс Фаулер, успокойтесь…

\- Доктор Фаулер! – возмутилась она.

\- Эми! – услышала она голос Пенни и обернулась. Вся банда бежала по коридору больницы к несчастной женщине, все кроме Бернадетт, которая осталась в доме Эми с детьми. Эми увидела Мэри, которая медленно опустилась на кресло. Казалось, что она постарела сразу на десять лет.

Эми села рядом с убитой горем матерью своего жениха. Она сжала руку Мэри и заплакала.

\- Эми, девочка моя – обняв нейробиолога, сказала Мэри – воистину говорят, что беда не приходит одна. Сначала мама, теперь Шелдон. За какие грехи Господь нам даёт такие испытания?

\- Эми, как Шелдон? – проглатывая комок в горле, спросила Пенни.

\- Я не знаю – тихо ответила она – операция ещё не закончилась. Пенни, как я буду жить, если он…. Я не могу даже произнести это слово.

\- Надо всегда верить в лучшее – сказал Радж – Шелдон сильный, он выживет. Вот увидите.

\- Я так больше не могу. Он снова пострадал из-за меня. Я проклята.

\- Не говори глупости, Эми – произнесла Мэри, крепко обнимая девушку – моему сыну очень повезло, что он встретил тебя. Ты подарила ему великолепных детей, а мне внуков. Господь не даст моему мальчику покинуть нас. Он ещё не всё сделал на этом свете. Он не оставит детей. Я верю в это.

Шелдон шёл по коридору Калтеха. Университет был пуст. Через многие часы блужданий, он понял, что заблудился. Все двери были закрыты. Он искал выход, но не находил. Коридоры университета казались бесконечными. Двери, много дверей, но где выход? Он подошёл к двери с его именем. Открыто. Шелдон вошёл. В своём кресле он обнаружил бабушку. Она тихонько сидела и вязала.

\- Мимэй… что ты делаешь здесь в моём кабинете?

\- … - Констанс не обращала на него никакого внимания.

\- Мимэй! – позвал он снова. Бабушка подняла голову и указала пальцем на дверь. Шелдон обернулся. В дверях стоял его отец.

\- Папа? Ты же умер… – констатировал Шелдон

\- Ага, Шелдон, я почил. Но теперь я здесь, чтобы забрать тебя, мой мальчик.

\- Но я не хочу идти с тобой – обиделся физик.

\- Почему? Послали меня и ты пойдёшь со мной, а ты кого хотел увидеть, Ричарда Фейнмана, что-ли?

\- Я хочу к Эми – заплакал Шелдон.

\- Хватит рыдать, будь мужиком, пошли…. – Джордж схватил сына за руку и потащил за собой….

Ожидание было невыносимо. Внезапно началась какая- то суета. Сердце Эми бешено заколотилось в груди, когда мимо них пробежал ещё один хирург и скрылся в операционной. Эми узнала его. Это был кардиолог. Когда он заходил в операционную, Эми услышала длинный сигнал прибора. Бесконечная прямая линия. Эми поняла, что это значит. У Шелдона остановилось сердце.

\- О, БОЖЕ, НЕТ! – закричала она. – Шелдон!

Шелдон последовал за своим отцом. Когда тот открыл дверь, за ней была лишь пустота. Никакого райского свечения, ничего.

\- Папа, я не хочу туда – Шелдон с трудом вырвал руку у отца. – Я хочу идти с мимэй.

\- Ты уверен, сын, что тебе нужно идти с ней? Иногда всё бывает не так, как кажется. Поверь, тебе не нужно к ней.

\- Но она была хорошим человеком. Моя мимэй умерла из-за меня. Я даже не простился с ней, пока она была жива.

\- Шелдон, ты гений. Ты должен всё обдумать. Помни, сынок, ты должен сделать правильный выбор. Пока ты ещё на границе…

Физик стоял между бабушкой и отцом, не зная что делать.

\- Пирожочек мой, - наконец произнесла Констанс. – Мы не можем решать за тебя и делать тебе намёки. Это твоё решение. Отец показал тебе одну дверь. Я покажу другую.

Констанс открыла свою. Там было тепло и уютно, и очень светло. Так светло, что резало глаза.

\- Здесь красиво – очарованно прошептал он, но вспомнил слова отца. Иногда всё бывает не так, как кажется. За этой дверью было всё понятно, но он был учёным, его манила неизвестность.

\- Прощай, моя дорогая мимэй. Я буду скучать по тебе. – Шелдон поцеловал бабушку в лоб и шагнул в бездну. Тёмную и холодную бездну, оказавшись в свободном падении. Было очень страшно. Вдруг внизу появился свет. Точка света, которая стремительно приближалась. Наконец, он начал различать очертания фигур и увидел себя на операционном столе. Вокруг бегали медики, пытаясь реанимировать его бездыханное тело. Внезапно полёт прекратился и Шелдон завис над операционным столом, наблюдая за всем происходящим. Это выглядело забавным, особенно его собственное бледное лицо. Его тело так смешно дёргалось, когда врачи применяли электрические разряды, чтобы завести его сердце. Ещё один врач забежал в операционную. Такой смешной. Может вернуться к мимэй?

\- О, БОЖЕ, НЕТ! Шелдон! – вдруг услышал он.

\- Эми?! Я это ты, ты это я. Нет, я хочу вернуться… - с быстротой пули, Шелдон продолжил падение и врезался в своё тело. Это было ужасно больно, больно и темно.

Прошло восемь часов с момента начала операции, но никто не собирался расходиться. Эми не сводила глаз с двери в операционную. Мэри уснула на её плече. Ребята тоже дремали в своих креслах. Наконец дверь открылась и вышел хирург. Эми и Мэри вскочили с места и бросились к нему навстречу.

\- Скажите, что он жив! – закричала Эми, подбегая к доктору.

\- Доктор Купер перенёс сложную операцию. Пуля прошла в миллиметре от сердца. Шелдону повезло, что она прошла на вылет. Если бы она осталась внутри, то малейший сдвиг привел бы к смерти.

\- О, мой бедный ребёнок! – воскликнула Мэри.

\- Во время операции произошла остановка сердца, но мы смогли завести его. Ближайшие сутки покажут, выживет ли Шелдон. Есть вероятность инфекции. Но мы сделаем всё, что в наших силах, чтобы спасти его.

\- Вы должны спасти его – всхлипывал Леонард – мир не должен потерять великого учёного, а я лучшего друга.

\- Всё в руках Господа – тихо произнесла Мэри – простите, мне надо посетить часовню и помолиться о моём мальчике. Мэри ушла.

\- Я могу пропустить к нему Эми. Кто из вас Эми?

\- Я его невеста – ответила нейробиолог.

\- Под наркозом Шелдон произнёс ваше имя. Через час вы можете быть с ним в палате реанимации. Но только вы одна и в стерильной одежде.

\- Спасибо вам, доктор. – Эми вытерла слёзы и последовала за доктором.

Шелдон лежал на реанимационной койке с множеством, подключенных к нему устройств и кардиоприборов, следящих за состоянием его сердца. Эми подошла поближе и взяла его за руку. Она была холодна как лёд. Эми присела рядом с кроватью на стул и посмотрела на бледное лицо своего жениха. Она наклонилась и поцеловала его в бескровные губы.

\- Шелдон, это я, Эми, ты меня слышишь? – тихо спросила она.

\- Мы ввели его в искусственную кому, чтобы он не шевелился. На данном этапе восстановления это опасно для его жизни, – прокомментировал доктор. Эми, вы можете ехать домой. В течение двух суток, он точно не придёт в себя.

\- Я не могу оставить его одного – запротестовала Эми – я останусь.

\- В реанимации запрещено оставаться с пациентом, тем более ночью. Вам придётся находиться в коридоре. Так, что я настаиваю, чтобы вы отправились домой. Приезжайте завтра утром.

\- Но как же он один? – пробубнила Эми – ему страшно без меня.

\- Эми, он спит – ответил врач, не зная как выпроводить её – может во сне он с вами?

\- Хорошо, если мне запрещено находиться здесь, я уйду, но вы обещаете, что позвоните о любом изменении в его состоянии?

\- Хорошо, Эми, позвольте вас проводить – Эми встала и снова поцеловала Шелдона.

\- Я приду завтра – обратилась она к нему – выздоравливай, моя любовь. Шелдон, не оставляй меня, я не смогу без тебя жить. Я так сильно люблю тебя.

Эми и Мэри приехали домой, когда уже светало. Дети спали в своих комнатах, а Бернадетт в комнате для гостей. Мэри устало опустилась в кресло.

\- Мэри, может чая? – спросила Эми.

\- Это было бы в самый раз – ответила Мэри, доставая из-под журнального столика коробку – Эми, что в этой коробке? Она ещё не разобрана?

\- О, это мои старые фотографии. Можете посмотреть, если интересно – ответила Эми, ставя чашку с чаем на столик – я пока приму душ.

Мэри открыла коробку и взяла несколько фотографий. Эми была смешным ребёнком. Мэри заметила, что она всегда стояла поодаль от других детей. Она была милой девочкой, особенно ей понравилась фотография, где Эми была в шляпе с подсолнухом. На другой, маленькая Эми на руках у мужчины средних лет. Мэри перевернула снимок. Там была подпись: « Ларри и Эми». Больше снимков с отцом не было. Зато были фотографии Эми с пожилой женщиной. Этих фотографий было много и подписи: « Флора и Эми». Наконец Мэри достала одно фото, и обомлела.

На этом снимке Эми была с женщиной, примерно двадцати пяти лет. Мэри перевернула фото и прочитала подпись: « Сэнди и Эми Фаулер». Мэри не верила своим глазам. Это была та женщина, у которой она отбила Джорджа, много лет назад в Техасе. Теперь всё встало на свои места. Мэри поняла, почему Сэнди так ненавидит Шелдона. Он был сыном её бывшего любовника.

\- О, Господи! – взмолилась Мэри – Почему ты допустил, чтобы за мои грехи страдал мой сын?

\- Мэри, о чём вы говорите? – спросила, входя в комнату, Эми.

\- Это твоя мать? – спросила Мэри, показывая фото Эми.

\- Да, здесь мне три года. Не люблю это фото.

\- Эми сядь рядом – сказала Мэри, похлопывая по дивану. Когда Эми села, Мэри продолжила – я кажется, знаю причину, по которой твоя мать ненавидит моего сына. Это из-за меня.

\- О чём вы говорите, я не понимаю?

\- Эми, я отбила своего мужа у твоей матери. И теперь я думаю. Что твоя мать мстит Шелдону за это. – Эми была в шоке.

\- Мама говорила мне, об этом, но умолчала, что это были вы, Мэри. А вы знали, что мама была беременной, когда ваш муж бросил её?

\- О, мой, Бог! Конечно нет! – возмутилась Мэри – Джордж мне сказал, что они расстались и твоя мать уехала из Техаса. Подожди… Эми, так ты и Шелдон, брат и сестра?!

\- Что?! О… нет, Мэри, нет! Мама сделала аборт. Мой отец Ларри Фаулер.

\- Ой, хвала Господу. Я уж испугалась, что мои внуки… исчадие ада. Да и по возрасту ты была бы на год старше Джорджа младшего. Вот я глупая. У меня всегда была проблема с математикой.

\- Нет, Мэри, никакого инцеста. Можете быть спокойны.

\- Не могу я быть спокойной. Твоя мать никогда не примет моего сына. Она, наверное, рада, что Шелдона подстрелили как оленя. И теперь мой мальчик борется за свою жизнь.

\- Она не знает об этом. Мы не общаемся.

Сэнди сидела на диване и читала книгу, внезапно в дверь позвонили. Подумав. Что это Дэйв, она пошла открывать. На пороге стоял седовласый мужчина примерно шестидесяти лет:

\- Не ожидала тебя увидеть Джон Нильс?! – удивилась она.

\- У моего сына неприятности, Сэнди.

\- О чём ты говоришь?! С ним всё в порядке?

\- Нет, Сэнди, он не в порядке. Он в тюрьме. И всё из-за твоей дочери.

\- Не поняла, из-за Эми? Давай выкладывай всё.

\- Дэйва обвиняют в клевете и сговоре против Шелдона Купера. Он связался с Рамоной Новицки, чтобы вернуть Эми. Но всё вышло из-под контроля. Рамона стреляла в Купера. Он сейчас в больнице и я молюсь, чтобы он не умер. Иначе моего сына обвинят ещё и в соучастии в убийстве.

\- А Рамона, её тоже арестовали? – взволнованно спросила Сэнди.

\- Да, её и Дэйва вместе. Сразу после выстрела. Шелдон обратился в полицию, обвинив Рамону в клевете. А ты знаешь про фото, которое они отправили семье Шелдона в Техас?

\- Про фото знаю, но не знала, что они и его семье их отправили. Правильно, пусть знают, что их гениальный мальчик, простой кобель.

\- Если бы было всё так просто, Сэнди. У его бабушки не выдержало сердце и она скончалась. Шелдон обвинил Рамону и Дэйва в её убийстве. Он пришёл в квартиру Рамоны, где был Дэйв, вместе с полицией и эта дура достала пистолет.

\- А Шелдон, как он?

\- Плохо. Он в коме. Врачи опасаются, что он не выкарабкается.

Друзья Шелдона каждый день навещали его в больнице, но Эми практически там жила. Шелдона перевели из реанимации в палату интенсивной терапии и Эми могла быть с ним. Прошло пять дней, но Шелдон ещё не вышел из комы. Эми не могла найти себе места от волнения. Хорошо, что Мэри ей помогала с детьми. Она сообщала Шелдону последние новости из жизни детей и друзей. Эми не давала матери Шелдона падать духом, хотя сама держалась из последних сил. Пришлось снова отложить свадьбу на неопределённое время. Врачи стали сомневаться, что Шелдон выйдет из комы, но Эми верила в него. Он не мог оставить их в тот момент, когда жизнь начинала приходить в норму. Они были счастливы и будут счастливы ещё много лет. Вместе.

Из этих мыслей Эми вывел тихий стук. Дверь открылась и Эми обомлела.

\- Мама, что ты здесь делаешь? – Эми машинально, попыталась прикрыть собой Шелдона, что не ускользнуло от Сэнди.

\- Не волнуйся, Эми, я не причиню ему вреда.

\- Тогда зачем ты здесь? Снова поиздеваться над нами? Хочу огорчить тебя. Шелдон не услышит твоих слов.

\- Ты имеешь полное право так говорить со мной. Я виновата перед вами и пришла извиниться.

\- Мама, ты всегда приходишь с благими намерениями, но это плохо заканчивается. Ты оскорбляешь меня и Шелдона. А ведь он ни в чём не виноват перед тобой. Он не виноват, что родился на свет от твоего бывшего бойфренда.

\- Эми, откуда ты это знаешь? Я никому не говорила об этом.

\- Мама Шелдона узнала тебя на фотографии.

\- Так вот значит как? Прости, Эми, я думала, что Шелдон будет похож на своего отца. Думала, что он так же поиграет с тобой и бросит. Только поэтому я хотела, чтобы вы расстались.

\- Мама, разве ты не знаешь, что дети не в ответе за своих родителей. Шелдон совсем другой человек. Он любит меня и наших детей. Он никогда не причинит нам вреда.

\- Но Эми, он же оставил тебя беременной. После этого тебе пришлось уехать в Лондон. Так же как и его отец бросил меня.

\- Да, и это была большая ошибка с моей стороны. Шелдон не бросал меня. Когда он узнал, что я беременна, он растерялся. Он уехал в Нью-Йорк к матери Леонарда за советом. Он вернулся, чтобы быть со мной, но опоздал.

\- А я не дала твой адрес и разлучила вас на целых четыре года.

\- Да, мама, мы пострадали из-за тебя. Но теперь мы снова вместе – Эми вдохнула и погладила Шелдона по щеке – А ты знаешь, когда я была в Лондоне, он каждый день писал мне письма, но не отправлял их. Я прочитала их в его компьютере. Все пятьдесят. Он перестал писать, когда ты сказала, что я сделала аборт и убила его дитя. Он думал, что я счастлива с другим. Бедный мой Шелдон. Он столько страдал.

\- Прости меня, дочка, если сможешь. Я так виновата перед вами.

\- Мама, очень трудно простить всё, что ты сделала. Но если Шелдон простит, то я тоже прощу тебя – слеза скатилась по щеке девушки, когда она снова посмотрела на своего жениха – и ещё, мама не держи зла на Мэри. Она ничего не знала про тебя. Джордж обманул её, сказав, что вы расстались. Только после этого, она начала с ним встречаться. Про твою беременность она тоже не знала. Если ты и должна кого-то винить, то только покойного Джорджа Купера.

\- Джордж умер?! Когда?

\- Давно. Шелдону тогда было четырнадцать лет. Сердце.

\- О, Боже, я не знала.

\- Можно сказать, что тебе повезло, что он бросил тебя, мама, он был не самым хорошим мужем и отцом. Много пил и волочился за женщинами. Тебе бы точно не понравилась такая жизнь.

\- Да уж, мне везёт на таких. Твой отец тоже таким был…

\- Нет, папа был добрым и мягким человеком. Это ты сделала его алкоголиком. В вине он нашёл защиту от твоего деспотизма. И он не бил тебя или меня, как Джордж Купер.

\- Ты думаешь, что я была деспотом?

\- А сама-то ты как думаешь? Ты не давала папе даже слова вставить. У него не было собственного мнения. Всё всегда решала только ты. А когда я заступалась за папу, то ты наказывала меня, запирая в шкафу.

\- О, Господи, девочка моя, я и правда монстр.

\- Хорошо, мама, что ты это поняла, наконец-то.

\- Спасибо, что открыла мне глаза, Эми. А как Шелдон? Он поправится?

\- Я не знаю – ответила Эми, поглаживая его по голове – врачи не надеются. Что он выйдет из комы. Он должен был очнуться три дня назад, но у него не получается…

\- Верь в него и не сдавайся. Он сильный.

\- Скоро должны прийти врачи и убрать дыхательную трубку. Он должен дышать сам, но если у него не получится? Мама, я умру вместе с ним – Эми заплакала.

\- Не говори так, дочь. Он сможет, вот увидишь. Хочешь, я останусь с тобой? Чтобы тебе не было так страшно?

\- Спасибо, мама, но тебе не позволят остаться здесь…. О, Боже, вот и они… - Эми вцепилась в руку матери, когда увидела входящего врача и реаниматолога.

\- Так, дамы, я попросил бы вас удалиться – деловито произнёс доктор.

\- Я не оставлю его одного – твёрдо сказала Эми – я нужна ему.

\- Хорошо, но только вы одна – сочувственно ответил врач, провожая взглядом Сэнди.

\- Дефибриллятор готов? – спросил он у реаниматолога, тот кивнул, заряжая прибор на 4000В. – Ну, приступим к извлечению.

Доктор выключил аппарат искусственной вентиляции лёгких и извлёк изо рта Шелдона дыхательную трубку. Эми закрыла глаза и прижала руки к груди. Через секунду в палате раздался тревожный и длинный звук остановки сердца.

\- Разряд! – воскликнул врач. Эми видела, как дёрнулось тело Шелдона. Ничего. Сквозь туман она слышала, как дефибриллятор зарядили на 5000В. Ничего. 7000В. Эми услышала изменение длинного и страшного пиииии…. На сладкозвучное пи-пи-пи….

\- Есть синусовый ритм – воскликнул реаниматолог – Ну давай, парень, дыши…

\- Шелдон! Дыши… - закричала Эми и затаила дыхание, когда услышала громкий вдох, который сделал мужчина её мечты.

\- Слава тебе Господи! – воскликнул доктор – жить будет.

\- Шелдон, любимый! – Эми подбежала к его кровати в тот момент, когда ресницы его дрогнули и Шелдон медленно открыл глаза.

Он попытался что-то сказать, но не смог. Эми вопросительно посмотрела на врача.

\- Не пытайся говорить, Шелдон, у тебя в горле находилась трубка. Придётся немного подождать пока голосовые связки придут в норму.

Шелдон перевёл взгляд на Эми и улыбнулся.

\- Я люблю тебя – беззвучно, одними губами сказал Шелдон.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, мой герой – улыбаясь во весь рот прошептала ему Эми.

\- Можете дать ему воды, смочить горло – сказа врач – Шелдон, ты хочешь пить? – Шелдон кивнул. Эми поднесла ему стакан воды с соломинкой. Она была счастлива смотреть, как он сделал первый глоток, с трудом проглотив. Шелдон скривился от боли.

\- Ничего родной – сказала Эми – второй глоток будет легче. Давай попробуй… - она снова поднесла стакан. Шелдон выпил ещё немного и благодарно посмотрел на Эми.

\- Эми… - прочистив горло, тихо произнёс он – дети?

\- С ними всё хорошо. Они дома с твоей мамой. Они скучают по тебе. Шелдон, я так люблю тебя – Эми заплакала.

\- Не плач – прошептал он и вытянул губы для поцелуя. Эми тут же коснулась его губ своими. На радость ей, его губы стали тёплыми. Шелдон поднял одну руку и обнял свою невесту. Эми поняла, что всё плохое позади. Её Шелдон будет жить.

\- Эми – прошептал он – Рамона?

\- Их арестовали. Они больше не смогут принести нам вреда.

\- Хорошо – Шелдон улыбнулся невесте и поднял руку, чтобы погладить её лицо, но был слишком слаб, чтобы сделать это. Эми перехватила его руку и приложила к своим губам, целуя каждый палец. Они не могли оторвать друг от друга глаз. Пенни называла этот взгляд между ними глазным коитусом.

Врач долго смотрел на влюблённых, прежде чем сказать хоть слово. Наконец, он произнёс.

\- Эми, Шелдону нужен покой. Так что оградите его от волнений и неприятностей. Я рассчитываю на вас. Вы должны сами определять, кто из посетителей может к нему войти, а кто нет.

\- Хорошо доктор и спасибо, что вернули моего Шелдона.

\- Не за что – улыбнулся врач и вышел за дверь.

\- О, Боже, я совсем забыла, надо всем сообщить о тебе. Но позже. Я думаю, что тебе нужно поспать.

\- Ты не уйдёшь? – прошептал он.

\- Я не уйду. Я теперь никогда не уйду, я люблю тебя. А сейчас я спою тебе про котёнка. – Шелдон улыбнулся и закрыл глаза. Пока она пела, он уснул. Эми накрыла его одеялом и тихонько вышла за дверь, где ждала её мать.

\- Эми, как он? – взволнованно спросила Сэнди.

\- Всё страшное позади. Шелдон справился. Я так счастлива, мама.

\- Я могу увидеть его?

\- Нет, только не ты, мама. Врач запретил Шелдону волноваться. Может потом, когда он будет готов.

\- Ну, что ж, сама виновата. Я тогда поеду домой.

\- Хорошо, мама. – ответила Эми и стала набирать номер своей будущей свекрови.

\- Мэри, это Эми – услышала Сэнди, когда завернула за угол. Она остановилась, прислушиваясь к разговору - … Мэри, Шелдон очнулся. Похоже, что Господь услышал ваши молитвы. Сообщите всем… Сегодня не приходите, он уснул. Можно завтра и детей привезите… Спокойной ночи, Мэри. Я тоже вас люблю…

Последние слова дочери стали ударом для Сэнди. Она поняла, что потеряла свою девочку. Матерью для Эми стала чужая женщина, которую Сэнди ненавидела всеми фибрами своей души.

Сдерживая слёзы, Сэнди направилась к выходу, не переставая думать о Мэри. Эта женщина забрала у неё всё и парня, и дочь, и внуков.

Эми тихо вошла в палату. Шелдон спал. Она села рядом, разглядывая милые черты лица своего жениха. Теперь он выглядел иначе. На лице появился румянец и губы приобрели свой естественный розовый цвет. Эми положила голову Шелдону на живот, усталость и бессонные ночи давали о себе знать, спустя мгновение измученная девушка уснула.

Спустя две недели лечения и реабилитации, Шелдон, наконец-то был дома. За время, которое он провёл в больнице, друзья перевезли все его вещи и теперь он официально жил вместе с Эми и детьми. Шелдон тщательно осмотрел каждую фигурку, комикс, и предмет одежды на повреждения. Не найдя их, он был доволен, что вещи не испорчены, и недоволен тем, что не сможет их упрекнуть за порчу его имущества. Но когда Шелдон, объединившись с сыном, выпросил у Эми здоровенного R2D2 за двести долларов, обосновывая эту просьбу тем, что Шелдон был очень болен и чуть не умер, Эми поняла, что у неё трое детей.

Шелдон совсем забросил физику и целыми днями играл со своими детьми. Однажды Эми пришлось лишить и Шелдона, и Стивена десерта, так как они не могли поделить свисток и должность кондуктора в полуночном экспрессе. Эми с нетерпением ждала, когда её жених «малолетка» выйдет на работу. Зато дети были счастливы и использовали отца по полной программе.

Эми собиралась на девичник к Пенни. Внезапно она поймала себя на мысли, что боится оставлять Шелдона с детьми одних. За ними нужен был присмотр. Она решила обратиться к Леонарду за помощью, пригласив всех мальчиков играть в видеоигры к себе домой. Когда ребята приехали, Эми отправилась к Пенни.

\- Пенни, я не знаю что мне делать с Шелдоном? – спросила она, делая глоток вина – Он как дитя малое. Я забыла, когда мы занимались любовью в последний раз. Прошёл уже целый месяц.

\- Да они все идиоты, Эми – ответила Бернадетт – Говард, глядя на Шелдона тоже купил этого робота. Иногда я хочу выбросить его в окно.

\- А Леонард – вставила Пенни – купил «Сокола Тысячелетия» из лего и сказал, чтобы я не говорила Шелдону. Он видите ли, тоже такой захочет…

\- Ха, у него уже есть такой. Они со Стивеном уже начали собирать его.

\- Вот облом Леонарду – хихикнула Пенни.

\- Да, но что мне делать с Шелдоном? Я хочу его как взрослого мужчину. Я хочу секса в конце концов.

\- Не торопи его, Эми, он просто скучал по детям. Вспомни, сколько времени он был вдали от них. Сначала месяц во Флориде, потом ваш разрыв, смерть бабушки, почти месяц в больнице. Не спеши, он придёт в норму и станет таким же занудой, каким был всегда.

\- Он не зануда, Пенни – заступилась Эми за своего жениха.

\- Ну, конечно, милая. Не обижайся. Но сегодня у нас на повестке дня один очень важный вопрос. Свадьба Говарда и Берни. Нам нужно всё подготовить в короткие сроки, а почему Берни?

\- Да потому, что какой-то кретин в НАСА решил, что мой Гоуи, крутой астронавт, блин – раздражённо ответила Бернадетт.

\- Что?! – воскликнула Эми – и почему я только что узнала об этом?!

\- Ну, у тебя было много проблем и без нас – ответила Бернадетт.

\- Они хотели сделать свадьбу с вами вместе, но из-за полёта Говарда в космос, решили раньше – объяснила Пенни.

\- Но это не объясняет того, почему вы мне вообще не сказали про свадьбу? – обиделась Эми.

\- Прости, мы думали, что из-за постоянной отмены вашей свадьбы, сказать тебе про нашу было бы неуместно – промямлила Бернадетт.

\- Почему ты так думала? Вы наши друзья… - Эми внезапно замолчала, но подумав добавила – о нет, я ужасная подруга. Со своими проблемами я совсем забыла обо всех вас…

\- Не говори так, Эми, вам с Шелдоном пришлось очень тяжело. Наши проблемы, это такая мелочь – попыталась успокоить подругу Пенни. – Но теперь всё позади и мы можем расслабиться. Погулять на свадьбе Говардетт и отправить новоиспечённого мужа в космос. И за это нам нужно выпить.

Было уже поздно, когда Эми вернулась домой. Шелдон и дети спали, обнявшись в родительской спальне. Эми улыбнулась, глядя на эту идиллию. Понаблюдав за ними несколько секунд, отнесла детей в их комнаты и залезла к Шелдону под одеяло. Нежно поцеловав его в щёку, она положила очки на тумбочку и выключила свет. Засыпая, она почувствовала, как рука Шелдона обнимает её.

\- Спокойной ночи, моя лисица, я люблю тебя – шепнул он.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю. Спокойной ночи, малыш – ответила Эми засыпая.


	33. Глава 32 Будь собой, мой мальчик

**Глава 32. Будь собой, мой мальчик.**

Постепенно банда переместилась в дом Шелдона и Эми, забыв про квартиру 4А. Весело отгуляв свадьбу Говарда и Бернадетт и проводив новоиспечённого мужа в космос, друзья обменивались новостями о прошедшей неделе, поглощая китайскую еду. Шелдон снова оказался прав в своём выводе о том, что он является тем самым клеем, который связывает эту маленькую группу. Понадобилось почти девять лет, чтобы банда, наконец, поняла это.

Наигравшись вдоволь со своими детьми, он вновь стал взрослым, на радость Эми, но к большому разочарованию детей. Физика снова заняла своё законное место в его голове. Эми перестала жаловаться подругам на отсутствие сексуального интереса Шелдона к её особе. Теперь она жаловалась на обратное. Шелдон, на изумление всем, оказался очень темпераментным любовником. Друзья часто обращались к нему за советами сексуального характера, чему девочки были очень рады. Эми гордилась своим женихом, он не лгал, что был превосходен во многих вещах. Всё в отношениях Шелдона и Эми складывалось великолепно, но по какой-то причине он, как будто бы забыл о свадьбе.

Однажды, когда Эми ушла на очередной девичник к Пенни, мальчики остались в их доме для игры в Гало. Говарда заменил Стюарт, так что пары были не нарушены. Шелдон был рад этому событию, но это был Стюарт, с которым в прошлом он не особо хорошо ладил из-за Рамоны. Но на присутствии Стюарта, особо настаивал Радж, и Шелдон, как настоящий друг, принял владельца магазина комиков в своём доме.

Закончив игру, Шелдон с самодовольным видом откинулся на спинку дивана. Он был счастлив, что вместе с Леонардом размазал Раджа и Стюарта по стенке. Издав победный клич, он подошёл к холодильнику за холодными напитками, когда услышал за спиной вопрос:

\- Шелдон, ты сделал предложение Эми год назад, ты вообще собираешься на ней жениться? – спросил Леонард.

\- Конечно, Леонард, зачем бы мне тогда делать ей предложение, если бы я не собирался сделать её своей женой?

\- Так чего же ты ждёшь? Я слышал от Пенни, что Эми уже не уверена, что ты хочешь жениться на ней.

\- Шелдон – вмешался Стюарт – если ты передумал, то я мог бы попробовать завязать с ней отношения…

\- Возьми свои слова обратно, Стюарт, и запомни на будущее. Эми моя женщина! – Шелдон поставил напитки назад в холодильник и взял пиво. Он был взбешён.

\- Воу, воу, Шелдон, успокойся. Я просто пошутил – попытался оправдаться Стюарт.

\- Тем более после того, как она попробовала Шелдона – засмеялся Радж – у тебя вообще нет ни одного шанса.

\- А то! Я король секса! – гордо выпалил Шелдон, раздавая всем пиво.

\- Никогда не думал, что скажу это – произнёс Леонард – но Шелдон прав. После его советов, Пенни теперь наслаждается сексом со мной.

\- А я познакомился с Эмили – вставил Радж – и теперь я не чувствую себя с женщинами полным кретином. Я теперь властелин женщин!

\- Ага – захихикал Шелдон - скажи им об этом и снова останешься один.

\- Я чего-то не понял – спросил Стюарт – мы сейчас говорим о Шелдоне Купере?

\- Ага – в один голос ответили Леонард и Радж.

\- Вообще-то и в твоём случае, Стюарт, я тоже оказался прав, когда заставлял тебя порвать с Рамоной. Бедный Дэйв, его депортировали из Штатов из-за неё. Хорошо хоть в тюрьму не посадили.

\- Кстати о ней – сказал Стюарт – а что она получила за свои интриги?

\- О, Стюарт, гарантирую, что ближайшие двадцать лет мы её не увидим.

\- Сколько?! – удивился Стюарт.

\- Двадцать – повторил Леонард – она попала по полной, стреляя в Шелдона. У неё и так были две статьи за клевету и убийство по неосторожности.

\- Но любовь сыграла с ней злую шутку – добавил Радж – она много лет добавила к своему сроку, когда выстрелила.

\- Брр… - хватит о плохом – сказал Шелдон – у нас впереди ещё один раунд в Гало. Только схожу детей проверю.

Шелдон встал и неуверенной походкой отправился посмотреть, как спят его дети. Радж хихикнул, глядя как он удаляется.

\- Похоже, третьим глотком пива он перебрал с алкоголем.

\- Ты прав, Радж – ответил Леонард – алкоголь ему не по зубам. А если говорить серьёзно, то мне очень не хватает Шелдона в нашей квартире. Я конечно счастлив с Пенни, но без него не то пальто. Я даже как-то ревную его к Эми.

\- Ооо… - воскликнули вместе Радж и Стюарт, делая милые гримасы наклоняя головы на бок.

\- Да, хватит вам, кретины! – воскликнул Леонард, краснея – Шелдон мой лучший друг. Мы прожили вместе столько лет. Конечно я скучаю по нему.

\- По кому? – спросил Шелдон, входя в гостиную.

\- По тебе – в один голос ответили Радж и Стюарт.

\- Ой, а почему? – спросил ошеломлённый Шелдон и добавил – а я и не знал, что ты в меня влюблён, Леонард.

\- Шелдон, я не влюблён в тебя! – воскликнул красный как рак Леонард – просто я скучаю по твоим выходкам и соседскому соглашению.

\- Базинга! – закричал Шелдон – я просто прикалывался над тобой. А если серьёзно, то могу дать совет. Родите с Пенни ребёнка, а ещё лучше двух, тогда забудешь обо мне. Базинга! Я знаю, что Шелдон Купер поселился в твоей голове навсегда. Ха!

\- Шелдон – возмутился Леонард – это всё конечно, смешно. Но ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос. Когда вы, наконец, поженитесь?

\- Ой, это неудобная тема – делая ещё один глоток пива, ответил Шелдон. – На самом деле я этого очень хочу… но я… боюсь.

\- Боишься? – повторил Леонард – но почему?

\- Вспомни, как только мы начинали планировать свадьбу, то всегда с нами начинали происходить плохие вещи.

\- Да уж – согласился Радж – но Шелдон, Рамоны больше нет. Что ещё может вам помешать?

\- Ну, я не знаю,… может мать Эми – неуверенно ответил Шелдон. Она ненавидит меня с той минуты, как я представился. С самой первой нашей встречи.

\- Чувак – прослезился подвыпивший Радж – это так печально. У меня есть предложение. Давайте позвоним Говарду на МКС и попросим его перевести лазерный спутник на дом Сэнди. А когда она выйдет из дома, бабах… и вы с Эми счастливы…

\- Так… - сказал Леонард, забирая бутылку у Раджа – этому больше не наливать.

\- Нет, Радж я не согласен. Сэнди мать Эми. Какая бы она ни была, я должен уважать её. Хоть мне и нелегко.

\- Слова не мальчика, но мужа – произнёс Стюарт, допивая свою бутылку. – Хотя было бы весело на это посмотреть.

\- Стюарт – вставил Леонард – боюсь, не получится. У США нет лазерных спутников. А если бы и были, то как бы Говард с МКС перенастроил их?

Эми вошла в спальню, ожидая, что Шелдон уже спит, но он её ждал.

\- Шелдон, почему ты не спишь?

\- Не могу заснуть, пока тебя нет рядом. Почему так долго?

\- Пришлось отвозить пьяную Бернадетт домой. Она скучает по Говарду и хочет ребёнка. Она поняла это в тот момент, когда он взлетал.

\- А ты пила? – взволнованно спросил он.

\- Один глоток, иначе я бы не села за руль – ответила она.

\- Хорошая девочка – Шелдон привлёк к себе невесту и нежно поцеловал – Эми, пока я лежал здесь, я много думал о нас.

\- Да? И о чём же ты думал? – разволновалась Эми.

\- Эми, я не хочу ждать. Давай поженимся и побыстрее.

\- О, а я уж думала, что буду вечной невестой – хихикнула она.

\- Эми, я серьёзно – обиделся Шелдон – нам давно пора бы это сделать. Иначе наши дети женятся раньше нас.

\- Хорошо, но я не хочу больше всех этих подготовок к большой свадьбе, а потом опять всё отменять…

\- Эми, ты не хочешь свадьбы? – обиделся он.

\- Я не хочу свадьбы, но я хочу за тебя замуж. Давай просто пойдём и распишемся в мэрии.

\- Ты удивительная женщина, Эми. За это я люблю тебя ещё больше. Но я не согласен на это. Мы столько страдали и заслуживаем праздника.

\- Но я думала, что тебе понравится моё предложение?

\- Сделаем маленькую свадьбу. Пригласим только друзей и самых близких родственников. Маму, Мисси и Джорджа.

\- Шелдон, а как быть с моей матерью?

\- Ну. Если ты хочешь, чтобы наша свадьба превратилась в кошмар, то можешь её позвать.

\- Послушай, Шелдон, пока ты был в коме, она приходила в больницу…

\- Прекрасно… и я только что об этом узнаю?! – надулся он.

\- Но, доктор запретил волновать тебя, поэтому я не сказала – оправдывалась Эми – мы поговорили. К моему большому изумлению, её будто бы подменили. Она сказала, что очень сожалеет, что пыталась разлучить нас.

\- Прости, Эми, но я не верю ей – ответил Шелдон.

\- Я тебя понимаю и узнала ещё кое-что о том, почему она тебя ненавидит. Хоть это и нелегко для тебя услышать, но я должна сказать.

\- Хорошо – сказал он, приподняв бровь – я весь внимания.

\- Дело в твоей матери, Шелдон – Эми смутилась и замолчала.

\- Продолжай.

\- Это было в Техасе… - Эми рассказала жениху всё, что знала о прошлом его отца и обеих матерей. Шелдон внимательно слушал и не верил своим ушам. Он долго молчал, после того, как Эми закончила рассказ.

\- Но причём здесь я? – наконец возмутился он – я не мой отец.

\- Именно эти слова я сказала своей матери и похоже, что до неё, наконец, это дошло.

\- Я надеюсь на это. Но как же нам быть со свадьбой? Наши матери, как они поладят?

\- Похоже, что у нас нет выбора. Придётся не праздновать, а тихо расписаться в мэрии – вздохнула Эми.

\- Я категорически против такой постановки вопроса. Есть один вариант. Мы можем пожениться, не приглашая родственников. Только мы и наши друзья. Дождёмся Говарда и поженимся, прямо здесь в нашем доме. – Шелдон приподнял подбородок Эми и нежно поцеловал её в губы. Когда он, наконец, оторвался от неё, тихо прошептал ей в ухо – а сейчас мы можем порепетировать наше первое соитие, как мужа и жены…. Как ты на это смотришь?

Шелдон слегка наклонил голову набок и приподняв одну бровь, многозначительно подмигнул.

\- Почему бы и нет? – воодушевилась Эми, сжав его гениталии под одеялом.

\- Ой! – воскликнул он от неожиданности – ах ты маленькая проказница. Ну держись, виксен, сейчас ты познаешь на что способен Шелдон Купер. Ты будешь умолять меня о пощаде…

\- Мне уже страшно – произнесла Эми, отодвигаясь от своего будущего мужа.

\- Ты куда это? А ну иди сюда! – Шелдон снова прижал её к себе и, перевернув на спину, навалился на невесту сверху, страстно целуя. Эми не тратила время зря, расстёгивая свою блузку. Вскоре его пижама и её одежда валялись на полу. Эми наслаждалась новым телом возлюбленного. Тренажёры и гантели дали результат. Шелдон стал более мускулистым. Хотя кубиков на животе не наблюдалось, но бицепсы и трицепсы на его руках сводили Эми с ума. Несколько раз она пыталась отвести его в бассейн или на пляж, чтобы похвастаться своим мужчиной, но он сопротивлялся. Единственный бассейн, который одобрил Шелдон был на его заднем дворе.

Преобразился Шелдон не только внешне, но и внутренне. Особенно в сексе. Его больше не трясло от желания и похоти, как подростка. Он стал самоуверен и знал, что нужно его женщине. Он знал каждую эрогенную зону, знал, где ей приятны его касания, а где нет. Знал, что Эми ненавидела, когда его язык залезал в раковину её уха, или когда он щекотал её ступни, но обожала, когда он целовал её колени. Он знал, когда она хотела мягкого и нежного соития, а когда жёсткого и грубого. Сегодня был именно этот день.

\- Боже, Шелдон! – воскликнула Эми, когда он стремительно влетел в неё, углубив свой член на всю длину. Он замер на несколько секунд и начал медленно вынимать. Резкий вход и медленный выход, она обожала это. Как и он.

\- Эми, я так хочу тебя – толкая ещё глубже, шептал он – моя лисица, повернись.

Эми встала на колени и прогнулась. Она знала, что эта позиция его самая любимая. Шелдон сразу превращался в самца, владеющего своей любимой самкой.

\- О, да – Шелдон снова резко вошёл в неё и остановился, любуясь её задницей и поглаживая идеально круглые бёдра – моя женщина…

Насладившись видом, он начал толкать стремительно и глубоко, шлёпая своими бёдрами о её ягодицы.

\- Шелдон – молила она – быстрее, любимый… да… так… малыш…

Шелдон удовлетворил её просьбу, убыстряясь и наслаждаясь её горячей утробой. Они были едины, они были вместе и они любили. Шелдон почувствовал, что она близка к оргазму и нашёл её клитор. Как только он коснулся его, Эми окатила мощная волна, пробежавшая от её макушки до вагины. Она застонала его имя, сомкнув своё лоно вокруг его горячего мужества. Он обожал этот момент и знал, что теперь и он может поддаться сладости момента и кончить в любое мгновение, что он и сделал. Шелдон дёрнулся пару раз, крича её имя и орошая влагалище невесты своей спермой. Кончив, он навалился на спину Эми, сжимая своими ногами её бёдра. Он любил, когда она сжимала ноги, пока он был в ней. Этот момент приносил огромное посткоитальное наслаждение. Ожидая, когда его сердцебиение придёт в норму, Шелдон целовал её спину, плечи, шею. Наконец, он откинулся на спину, тяжело дыша и привлёк Эми к своей груди, нежно обнимая.

\- Я люблю тебя, моя страстная женщина – ласково произнёс он, немного успокоившись.

\- Я люблю тебя тоже, мой гений – прошептала она.

Через минуту сон одолел их. Они так и проспали всю ночь в объятиях друг друга.

Шелдон наслаждался доктором Кто, поглощая хлопья с молоком вместе с сыном и дочерью, когда Эми позвонили из университета и вызвали на работу.

\- Но сегодня суббота – возмутился он – мы планировали поехать в зоопарк.

\- Шелдон, я должна поехать. Студенты перепутали все клетки с обезьянами и теперь мой эксперимент под угрозой.

\- Хорошо, только постарайся побыстрее. Мы будем скучать, да Аманда? Ты будешь скучать по мамочке?

\- Мама плохая. Хочу коалу смотреть – ворчала Аманда.

\- Вот это новости – Шелдон сложил руки на груди и грозно посмотрел на дочь – Ами, нельзя называть мамочку плохой. Ей надо на работу. Да, есть такое слово «надо». Если мама не поедет на работу, то её начальник будет очень недоволен и отругает мамочку. А если ты, юная леди, ещё раз назовёшь маму плохой, то я накажу тебя. И тебе это совсем не понравится. Поняла, детка?

\- Да, папочка. Мама хорошая – Аманда захлопала длинными ресницами, мило улыбаясь.

\- Вот так-то лучше – улыбаясь сказала Эми – а в зоопарк мы поедем в другой раз. Люблю вас и до встречи. Эми выскользнула за дверь.

\- Папа? – спросил Стивен – раз уж мы не едем в зоопарк, то мы можем строить «Сокола тысячелетия»?

\- О, да. Давайте займёмся делом – воодушевился Шелдон.

\- Я не хочу сокола – возмутилась Аманда – я хочу коал!

\- Ами, не всегда бывает так, как хочется тебе. Мне тоже не хочется, чтобы ваша мама ушла на работу. Но иногда просто не бывает выбора. Так, что смирись.

\- Папочка! – будто забыв про зоопарк, закричала Аманда - тогда я буду делать тебе причёску.

\- Это сколько угодно – разрешил физик – но только без ножниц. Однажды твоя любимая тётя Пенни подстригла меня. Это был кошмар.

\- Хорошо. Я возьму свой парикмахерский набор – Аманда убежала в свою комнату.

\- Стивен, тебе не кажется, что твоя сестра всё больше и больше походит на тётю Мисси?

\- Да, папочка – деловито ответил Стив – только тётя Мисси хорошая, а Ами противная.

\- Но ты, Стивен, всё равно… - начал Шелдон.

\- Люблю её, потому что она моя младшая сестрёнка – закончил Стивен.

\- Точно, мой мальчик – обняв сына сказал Шелдон.

Только, они трое занялись своими делами, как раздался звонок в дверь. Шелдон, с двумя хвостиками на голове пошёл открывать.

\- Сэнди?! – у него отвисла челюсть – что вы здесь делаете?

Сэнди ошарашенно посмотрела на его волосы, не смея сказать и слова.

\- Папочка красивый – Аманда выскочила из-под ног отца.

Только теперь, Шелдон понял, из-за чего Сэнди впала в ступор. Быстро сдёрнув со своих волос резинки, он обратился к Сэнди, поднимая дочь на руки:

\- Итак, Сэнди, что привело вас в мой дом? Если вам нужна Эми, то она на работе.

\- Нет, Шелдон, я пришла к тебе – Сэнди не могла оторвать глаз от внучки – у вас очень красивая дочь. Похожа на тебя.

\- Я знаю, только цвет глаз, как у мамы. Так, что вы хотели, миссис Фаулер?

\- Шелдон, я знаю, что очень виновата перед тобой и Эми. Я знаю, что ты никогда не простишь меня, но всё же, я пришла, чтобы просить у тебя прощение – из глаз Сэнди покатились слёзы. У физика сжалось сердце.

\- Сэнди, могу я пригласить вас в дом и предложить чай? – Шелдон отступил к двери, давая проход Сэнди – вы расстроены, а я воспитан так, что если человек расстроен, нужно предложить горячий напиток. Проходите, пожалуйста.

Сэнди неуверенно вошла в дом, осматриваясь она сказала:

\- У вас красивый дом и большой. Вы молодцы, у вас очень уютно.

\- Это заслуга Эми. У неё отличный вкус, как оказалось. Хотя она сама и не догадывалась об этом. Наша подруга Пенни и Радж заставили Эми выбросить все её кардиганы. Теперь вы не узнаете её. Она выглядит как секси карапузик… - Шелдон ударил себя по губам – упс… простите… я забылся.

\- Ничего страшного, Шелдон, это я привила своей дочери этот старушечий стиль. Всё боялась, что она свяжется с плохими людьми и лишится невинности, будучи подростком.

\- О, напротив, за это я вам очень благодарен – воодушевился физик – я рад, что никто не разглядел в Эми великолепного человека, а я разглядел и она досталась мне. Ой, простите, я обещал вам чай – Шелдон засуетился и побежал на кухню.

Сэнди сидела на диване, разглядывая обстановку гостиной и не видела, что с лестнице за ней наблюдали две пары детских глаз. Вскоре Шелдон вернулся с двумя чашками чая. Поставив их на журнальный столик, он уселся на своё место на диване. Заметив детей, он обратился к ним:

\- Стивен, уведи свою сестру в её комнату и поиграйте пока там. Мне нужно поговорить с вашей бабушкой – дети послушно ретировались.

\- Итак, миссис Фаулер, я полагаю, что вы ждёте моего ответа на ваши извинения – делая глоток, произнёс физик.

\- Да, но если твой ответ будет отказом, то я пойму и исчезну из вашей жизни навсегда – Сэнди вздохнула и опустила голову.

\- Это трудно сделать. Очень трудно. Но Стивен скучает по вам – Шелдон задумался – Сэнди, если Эми вас простит, то я тоже прощу.

\- Тогда это получается заколдованный круг. Эми мне сказала то же самое – слеза снова скатилась по её щеке.

\- Пожалуйста не плачьте, я ненавижу, когда женщины плачут, особенно в вашем возрасте. Но тем не менее, я хочу задать вам вопрос, от вашего ответа зависит, прощу ли я вас. – Сэнди кивнула и он продолжил – миссис Фаулер, имели ли вы отношение к тем фотографиям, которые получила моя бабушка? Я прошу вас ответить мне правдиво.

\- Дэйв сказал мне о том, что Рамона отправила снимки в Техас, но я ничего общего с этим не имею.

\- Хорошо, я верю вам и вы прощены. И ещё, Эми меня просветила из-за чего вы испытываете ко мне негативное отношение. К сожалению, мой отец скончался и не сможет ответить за свои действия. Что подводит меня к другому вопросу: как вы будете ладить с моей мамой?

\- Я не знаю, Шелдон, Эми рассказала, что твоя мать не знала о моей беременности и о том, что Джордж бросил меня из-за неё. Я столько лет ошибалась, обвиняя её. Я не держу на неё обиду.

\- Это правильный ответ, Сэнди – Шелдон удовлетворённо откинулся на спинку дивана – у меня к вам есть ещё пара вопросов.

\- Задавай – ответила Сэнди.

\- Вопрос, вы придёте к нам на свадьбу, если Эми захочет вас пригласить?

\- Я была бы счастлива, Шелдон – улыбнулась она, роняя слезу счастья на своё платье.

\- Хорошо, теперь последний вопрос. Вы хотите заново познакомиться со своей внучкой? По всей вероятности она забыла вас и спросила меня на ухо, кто вы такая.

\- Конечно, я даже не подозревала, что буду так сильно по ним скучать.

\- Это естественная реакция. Они же дети вашей дочери – гордо ответил Шелдон.

\- Спасибо, Шелдон, у тебя доброе сердце – вздохнула она

\- Мне не раз говорили об этом. Пенни как-то раз меня сравнила с роботом Валли из мультика, который спас какой-то цветочек… Ну, ладно – Шелдон хлопнул себя по коленям – пора вам сблизиться с вашими внуками. Стивен! Аманда! Ваша бабушка хочет с вами пообщаться! – крикнул физик детям и, обратившись к Сэнди добавил – вы останетесь обедать с нами? Жаль, что Эми не сможет присоединиться. Её вызвали на работу и думаю, что вернётся она не скоро.

Пока Сэнди занималась с детьми, Шелдон готовил обед. Поставив кастрюли на плиту, он набрал номер Эми.

\- Привет, детка, как у вас там дела? Как дети? – спросила Эми.

\- У меня почти всё под контролем – ответил он, помешивая соус.

\- Почти?! Шелдон, ты пугаешь меня, что вы натворили?

\- Да ничего, мы просто чудо – парировал он – просто пришла твоя мать.

\- Что?! – заволновалась Эми – Шелдон, зачем она приходила? С тобой всё нормально?

\- Она и сейчас у нас в доме, Эми, играет с детьми… и кстати, я простил её… и позвал на нашу свадьбу…

\- О, Шелдон, ты смог это сделать? Я так горжусь тобой.

\- Пенни! Пенни, ты куда пропала? Не бросай меня…

\- Никуда я не пропала. Я отнесла бутоньерку для Шелдона и Леонарда. Спокойно, Эми, у меня всё под контролем.

\- Пенни, я так переживаю, вдруг он передумал? Вдруг он скажет, нет, у алтаря? Я тогда сойду с ума.

\- Эми, прекрати истерику. Шелдон любит тебя и ты это знаешь.

\- Вот, бери пакет и дыши в него – сказала Бернадетт, протягивая бумажный пакет Эми. Никогда бы не подумала, что ты будешь так волноваться. У вас уже есть дети. Чего ты паникуешь?

\- Точно.… У нас есть дети. А где мои дети? – паниковала Эми.

\- Они с бабушками на заднем дворе – ответила Пенни, подглядывая в окно на задний двор, который был красиво украшен цветами. Посередине стояла арка, где ждал появления жениха и невесты сам Марк Хэмилл. Говард заполучил его провести церемонию бракосочетания Шелдона и Эми.

Эми наконец успокоилась и разглядывала своё свадебное платье в зеркале. Ей очень нравилось то, что она видела. На голове Эми покоилась её драгоценная тиара, придерживая вуаль, подарок Шелдона. Дополняли комплект пара бриллиантовых серёжек. В своём полностью закрытом платье, она выглядела как принцесса. Сегодня она хотела быть принцессой для своего принца. От созерцания своего облика в зеркале, её отвлёк взволнованный голос Пенни:

\- Ой, Шелдон упал в обморок! – воскликнула она.

\- Я так и знала. Он не хочет жениться! – испугалась Эми, подбегая к окну.

\- Нет, Эми, он потерял сознание, когда увидел, что его свадьбу будет вести Люк Скай Уокер. Сейчас очухается – хихикнула Пенни.

Аманда, увидев, как её папа шлёпнулся на ковровую дорожку, расплакалась и успокоилась лишь тогда, когда папочка пришёл в себя. Леонард помог ему подняться на ноги и проводил к алтарю, где Марк приветствовал жениха, подмигнув ему.

Все ждали невесту. Шелдон нервно теребил свои запонки с символом Флэша, которые Эми подарила ему на Рождество.

\- Леонард – обратился к другу Шелдон – я надеюсь, что она не передумала, почему её так долго нет?

\- Терпение, мой друг, она уже идёт.

\- Ооо… Леонард… я так волнуюсь,… думаю, что снова упаду в… - В этот момент заиграла музыка Брамса, известная как выход невесты и вышла Эми, в сопровождении матери. Шелдон перестал дрожать и раскрыл рот – Она такая красивая – смог выдавить из себя жених. Леонард мягко подтолкнул друга под локоть, улыбаясь во весь рот.

\- Береги её, Шелдон, - сказала Сэнди, передавая руку Эми Шелдону.

\- Непременно – не сводя глаз с невесты, ответил он.

\- Леди и джентльмены – начал Марк – сегодня мы собрались здесь, чтобы стать свидетелями соединения двух сердец Шелдона Ли Купера и Эми Фарра Фаулер. Прежде, чем начать церемонию бракосочетания, хочу спросить у присутствующих. Есть ли причина, по которой эти двое не могут стать мужем и женой? – Все корректно промолчали – Отлично. Тогда спрашиваю у жениха и невесты. Шелдон и Эми у вас есть клятвы? Эми?

\- Шелдон – начала Эми – когда мы встретились в том самолёте и ты схватил меня за руку для поддержки, я сразу поняла, что хочу заботиться о тебе всю свою жизнь. Но тогда я отогнала от себя эти мысли, потому, что думала, что такой красивый парень никогда не обратит на меня внимания. Но судьба подготовила мне сюрприз, когда в той аварии, я увидела твоё лицо. Тогда я поняла, что не хочу тебя больше отпускать, никогда. Именно в ту минуту, я полюбила тебя и с каждым днём влюблялась всё больше и больше. Я была самой счастливой женщиной на земле, когда рожала от тебя детей. От тебя, мужчины моей мечты. Даже когда судьба разделили нас, я не смогла забыть тебя, как ни старалась. Но теперь, когда я становлюсь твоей женой, я хочу сказать тебе, что буду любить тебя вечно, пока смерть не разлучит нас.

\- Это прекрасно – заплакал Марк. Пенни взяла кольцо с подушечки, которую держал Стивен и протянула его Эми. Шелдон протянул руку, Эми, улыбнувшись, надела кольцо на палец жениху.

\- Шелдон, теперь ты – всхлипывая, воскликнул Марк.

\- Эми – сказал Шелдон и замолчал. Все начали переглядываться. Через мгновение он продолжил – Эми, у меня просто нет слов. Я не могу описать, что я чувствую к тебе. Ты преобразила меня и научила любить. Ты подарила мне прекрасных и умных детей. Ты терпела мои выходки и заботилась обо мне в болезни. Одну из моих болезней, кстати, ты и спровоцировала, когда сбила меня на своём автомобиле. Ты утешала меня в горе и радовалась моим победам. Я так счастлив с тобой, что просто не нахожу слов. Я клянусь тебе, что всю свою жизнь буду доказывать тебе, как сильно я люблю тебя, моя Эми. Я это ты…

\- Ты это я – добавила Эми, не сводя своего обожающего взора с прекрасных синих глаз. Леонард протянул кольцо Шелдону.

\- Эми – продолжал он – этим кольцом я связываю тебя со мной в болезни и здравии, беде и радости, бедности и богатстве, отныне мы всегда будем вместе. Потому, что ты моя вселенная и все звёзды, моё солнце и луна. Ты моё всё, Эми.

Утопая в глазах возлюбленной, Шелдон надел кольцо ей на палец.

Глядя на влюблённую пару, Марк чуть не забыл, что он вёл церемонию. Леонард крякнул, прочищая горло, заставив его прийти в себя.

\- Эми, согласна ли ты взять в мужья Шелдона Ли Купера и быть с ним рядом в болезни и здравии, богатстве и бедности, горе и радости, любить и заботиться о нём пока смерть не разлучит вас?

\- Согласна! – радостно воскликнула она.

\- Шелдон, согласен ли ты взять в жёны Эми Фарра Фаулер и быть с ней рядом в болезни и здравии, богатстве и бедности, горе и радости, любить и заботиться о нём пока смерть не разлучит вас?

\- Ещё как согласен! – гордо ответил он.

\- Ну, тогда, властью данной мне штатом Калифорния и сайтом «даже ты поженишь, точка ком» я объявляю вас мужем и женой. Шелдон, можешь поцеловать невесту.

Шелдон наклонился и нежно поцеловал свою новоиспечённую жену, крепко прижав её к себе. Друзья заулюлюкали и захлопали. Обе матери плакали. Стивен и Аманда подбежали к родителям, которые сразу взяли их на руки.

\- Ты такая красивая, мамочка – шепнула Аманда, обхватив шею матери маленькими ручками.

\- Я так рад, что вы наконец-то поженились, папочка – гордо сказал Стивен, склонив голову на плечо отца.

Счастливые новобрачные, вместе с детьми, проследовали через проход, между друзьями и несколькими родственниками, которые обильно посыпали их зерном и лепестками роз и направились к фотографу. Женщины проследовали на кухню, где готовился праздничный ужин, а мужчины подготавливали столы и музыку для празднования торжества.

\- Эми, я недоволен тем, что нас обсыпали зерном – заныл Шелдон – мало того, что зерно попало мне за воротник, но теперь и птицы слетятся на кормёжку, разбрасывая везде свои фекалии.

\- Шелдон, это не такие большие проблемы, если вспомнить, что мы переживали в прошлом. Одежду можно вытряхнуть, а пол можно подмести – ответила Эми, позируя фотографу.

Когда снимки были сделаны, все присутствующие обступили молодожёнов, поздравляя их.

Празднование свадьбы Эми и Шелдона закончилось далеко за полночь. Как ни странно матери нашли общий язык и мило общались на протяжении вечера и даже вместе уложили детей спать. Друзья сочинили и исполнили для молодожёнов красивую песню на их первый танец. Но настоящим сюрпризом для них стал большой четырёх ярусный торт, заказанный друзьями. На верхушке торта стояли четыре фигурки новой семьи Куперов. Радж снова зажигал с Мисси, которую Стюарт пытался у него отбить. Но им всё же удалось сбежать от него, и бедный Стюарт грустил, весь оставшийся вечер. Глядя на счастливых молодожёнов, Леонард снова сделал предложение Пенни и тут же получил громогласный отказ, снова. Говард и Бернадетт тихо скрылись в гостевой спальне и занялись страстным сексом. Шелдон не переставал любоваться своей женой и с нетерпением ждал их первой брачной ночи. Он заметно нервничал, покусывая губы. Это заметила Мэри и подошла к сыну.

\- Шелли, дорогой, ты в порядке? – взволнованно спросила она.

\- Да, мама, я очень счастлив. Я так долго ждал этого момента. Но теперь не знаю, как себя вести? В роли мужа?

\- Это очень просто, будь собой, ведь именно за то какой ты есть, Эми и полюбила тебя – Мэри обняла сына и нежно чмокнула его в щёку.

\- Но, я теперь муж, а не просто парень или жених. Я хочу, чтобы Эми гордилась мной и ещё… - Шелдон смутился и добавил – я хочу, чтобы эта ночь стала особенной для неё, но не знаю, как это сделать.

\- Будь собой, мой мальчик, будь собой – ответила Мэри, похлопывая сына по спине.


	34. Глава 33 Каждому своё

**Глава 33. Каждому своё.**

Чёрный лимузин подъехал к шикарному отелю «Полуостров Беверли-Хилс», который находится в двадцати шести километрах от Пасадены, к двум часам ночи. Шелдон вышел из машины и в сопровождении своей молодой жены, вошёл в здание. Не смотря на поздний час персонал ожидал новобрачных. Их поприветствовали и проводили в номер для молодожёнов. Как и полагается новоиспечённому мужу, Шелдон перенёс Эми через порог. Опустив её на пол, он нежно поцеловал её в губы.

\- Ну вот, здесь мы проведём нашу брачную ночь, миссис Купер. Надеюсь, что смогу соответствовать твоим ожиданиям.

\- Ты всегда соответствуешь моим ожиданиям, мистер Купер – игриво ответила она и осмотрелась – Шелдон, здесь восхитительно! Я никогда не бывала в таких красивых местах.

Номер действительно оказался хорош, оформленный в бежево - белых тонах с яркими цветастыми шторами и балдахином над кроватью. Номер был обставлен бело – розовой мебелью в стиле барокко с золотыми вставками. На стене висела огромная плазма. Но больше всего Эми поразила большая кровать, на которой уместилась бы вся семья Куперов и ещё осталось бы много места. Кровать была осыпана лепестками роз, а на столе стояла бутылка шампанского, шоколадный фонтан, клубника и поздравительная открытка от персонала отеля.

\- Я рад, что тебе здесь нравится, перерыв кучу сайтов, я нашёл… - он не договорил, Эми набросилась на своего мужа, страстно целуя его. Не успел он углубить поцелуй, как Эми оторвалась от него и побежала в ванную. Шелдон разочарованно вздохнул и последовал за ней.

\- Шелдон! – кричала Эми – здесь такая чудесно. Смотри, и ванна и душ за стеклом. Мы можем видеть друг друга, если ты принимаешь душ, а я ванну.

\- Я вообще-то надеялся, что мы будем вместе и в душе и в ванне – скромно добавил он. Но, если ты не хочешь то…

\- Конечно хочу, мой любимый муж – Шелдону понравилось его новое прозвище.

\- Это так странно, я муж, а ты жена. Раньше я и подумать об этом без отвращения не мог. Но появилась ты и всё изменилось. Мне нравится, что ты назвала меня мужем, жена – рассуждал Шелдон.

\- И теперь мы можем заниматься сексом официально и с разрешения закона – кокетливо промурлыкала Эми, обнимая его за шею.

\- Кстати об этом… Эми, я не знаю, как… вернее… - мялся Шелдон – я хочу, чтобы эта ночь стала особенной для нас, но… я не знаю как это сделать? Мы испробовали всё… кроме анального секса – последние слова он произнёс понизив голос и озираясь по сторонам. Словно его могли услышать – но меня пугает даже мысль об этом.

\- О, Шелдон, нам не надо ничего изобретать нового. Даже, если мы просто обнимемся и у нас не будет секса, всё равно этот день будет лучшим днём в моей жизни. Ведь я теперь твоя. А ты мой.

\- Спасибо за эти слова, Эми. Я как идиот целый вечер мучился, как доставить тебе самое лучшее наслаждение в нашу брачную ночь.

Эми нежно погладила его по щеке и улыбнулась.

\- Шелдон, у меня есть предложение. Давай переоденемся в удобную одежду и выпьем шампанского с клубникой и шоколадом.

Приняв душ первым, Шелдон удобно устроился в кресле у телевизора. Он решил не надевать пижаму и остался в майке и боксерах. Приготовив бокалы, он ждал Эми и чуть не потерял свою челюсть, когда увидел её, выходящей из ванной. На Эми было нижнее бельё принцессы амазонок, Дианы. Красно – синее с золотыми звёздами, а вместо плаща, красный гипюровый пеньюар, едва доходящий до середины бёдер, который Эми постоянно одёргивала, пытаясь натянуть его на колени.

\- Эмиии… ты выглядишь как чудо женщина! – воскликнул он – О, Боже, женщина, ты убиваешь меня!

\- Тебе нравится? – скромно спросила она.

\- Нравится?! – воскликнул он, облизывая губы – Я в полном восторге, моя прекрасная Диана!

\- Ну, тогда, муженёк, я предлагаю выпить по бокалу шампанского – Эми прошла мимо Шелдона, виляя бёдрами, что вызвало громкий стон из его груди. Ухмыльнувшись, Эми взяла бокал и сделала глоток, уронив каплю на своё декольте, которая медленно поползла в расщелину её груди.

\- О… мой…Бог… - прошептал Шелдон, почувствовав, что его эрекция вот-вот разорвёт боксеры. Эми это тоже заметила, но не подала виду. Взяв одну клубничку, она обмакнула её в шоколадном фонтане и коснулась ею своих губ. Откусив немного, она снова опустила ягоду в шоколад. Шелдон следил за ней как спаниель за уткой на охоте. Эми снова поднесла ягоду к губам, но передумала и провела ею от своей шеи к груди и оставив клубничку между своими полусферами. Шелдон из-подлобья наблюдал за этой сценой, приподняв одну бровь и тяжело дыша.

\- Упс… ягодка упала – сладким голосом произнесла Эми – может, достанешь её… губами.

Второй раз просить не пришлось. Шелдон бросил Эми на кровать и опустился на неё сверху, слизывая шоколад с её губ, шеи, декольте.

Запустив язык между грудей, он ловко вытащил ягоду и съел её. Эми стащила с него майку, пока он наслаждался вкусом клубники. Облизнув губы, Шелдон быстро лишил одежды и Эми. Обмакнув очередную ягоду в шоколад, Эми провела ей по соскам Шелдона и стала слизывать шоколад, прикусывая его соски.

\- Эми – прохрипел он низким баритоном – что ты делаешь? Если не остановишься, то я не смогу удержать… о, Боже… Эми… - но она не слушалась, обмазывая его член шоколадом. Шелдону надо было отвлечься, что он и сделал, вспомнив как он помогал матери Говарда примерять платье. Это помогло, теперь он сможет сдержать выброс. Эми слизывала шоколад с пениса мужа, дразня его кончиком языка. Он был на седьмом небе, наблюдая за её движениями и мечтая проделать с ней то же самое, что он и сделал, после того, как эякулировал в рот своей жене. Вкус женственности Эми и шоколада был непередаваемым, когда он понял, что Эми близка к освобождению, оставил оральные ласки и быстро вошёл в неё. Через полчаса страстного соития они пришли к совместному финалу и упали на подушки, тяжело дыша.

\- О, Шелдон, наша брачная ночь просто восхитительна – прошептала Эми, целуя мужа в горячие губы. – Но мне надо снова принять душ.

\- Не уходи от меня – засыпая промычал Шелдон – давай… утром… вместе…

\- Тогда, спокойной ночи, мой любимый супруг – Эми поцеловала спящего Шелдона и уснула в его объятиях. В Пасадене уже светало.

В десять часов утра Шелдон резко открыл глаза. Он вспомнил сон и стал трясти жену за плечо:

\- Эми, Эми, Эми проснись! – почти кричал он.

\- Что случилось?! – испугалась Эми.

\- Эми, помнишь, на свадьбе ты сказала. Чтобы я не поправлял свою бабочку?

\- Шелдон, ты напугал меня из-за этого?! – рассердилась Эми.

\- Нет, конечно нет! – вскакивая с кровати, кричал он – Эми, ты звезда, освещающая мой путь, я так люблю тебя!

\- Шелдон. Объясни наконец, в чём дело? – не понимая восторга мужа, спросила она.

\- Эми, я так ошибался, доказывая теорию струн, используя супер симметрию. На свадьбе ты сказала, что асимметрия это круто. Эми я докажу струнную теорию, используя асимметрию. Ведь этого раньше меня никто не делал. Эми, моя путеводная нить, Нобелевка у меня в кармане. Спасибо тебе, моя любимая жена.

\- Но, это твоя идея. Я здесь не при чём – ответила она.

\- Ещё как причём! Если бы не ты, я даже и не подумал бы про асимметрию. Ты подтолкнула меня… - чуть помолчав, он добавил – нам надо скорее вернуться домой. Мне нужна моя доска, срочно.

Эми, дети и друзья потеряли Шелдона на месяц. Он снова был в зоне. Эми не обижалась, что он проводит медовый месяц возле доски. Физик отвлекался только для приёма пищи, очищения кишечника и сна. Друзья приходили часто, беседовали, играли в видеоигры. Жизнь шла своим чередом, пока Эми не обнаружила, что у неё снова задержка. Она страшно переживала, но не решалась оторвать мужа от работы. Позвонив девочкам, она пригласила их на девичник.

\- Эми, ты какая-то странная сегодня – спросила Бернадетт – у тебя всё в порядке?

\- Да, нет… я не знаю – ответила Эми, наблюдая за игрой детей на заднем дворе.

\- Эми – насторожилась Пенни – у вас с Шелдоном, что-то случилось?

\- Нет, у нас всё хорошо. Я просто скучаю по его ласкам. Уж скорее бы он вышел из своей зоны. Но, давайте поговорим лучше о тебе, Пенни. Ты когда закончишь издеваться над Леонардом? Он сказал, что ты опять отвергла его предложение. Ты его вообще, любишь?

\- Эми, он сделал предложение на вашей свадьбе.

\- И что?!

\- Я поняла – сказала Бернадетт – Ты решила, что Леонард позавидовал Шелдону. Теперь он единственный неженатый в банде, не считая Раджа, конечно. Тот никогда не женится.

\- А разве это не так? Леонард был очень воодушевлён вашей свадьбой. На этой волне он тоже захотел жениться... - огрызнулась Пенни – конечно я люблю его. Но я хочу, чтобы он думал обо мне в этот момент, а не думал, что раз его друг женится, то и ему надо. И вообще, я не хочу говорить об этом, давайте сменим тему. Вот меня интересует, почему Радж заигрывал с Мисси на вашей свадьбе, разве он расстался с Эмили?

\- Ага – ответила Бернадетт – он начал выпендриваться перед ней, какой он крутой мачо, А ведь Шелдон его предупреждал, что он потеряет её из-за этого. Так оно и получилось…

\- Послушай, Пенни, - перебила Бернадетт Эми – какая разница, где и когда Леонард делает тебе предложение. Я думаю, что ты просто не любишь его. А если это так, то не мучай бедного парня, отпусти его.

\- Я не знаю, Эми – промямлила Пенни – в том то и дело, что когда его нет, я скучаю. А когда мы вместе, он раздражает. Что мне делать?

\- Ну… я думаю, что помощница Шелдона, Алекс, была бы очень рада, если бы вы расстались.

\- Что?! – Пенни вскочила на ноги – этому не бывать! Он мой и я никому не отдам его!

\- Что и требовалось доказать – хихикали Эми и Берни. Эми продолжила – ты сама себя обманываешь, Пенни. Ты любишь его. Но если тебе не нравится, как он делает тебе предложения, то сделай его сама.

\- Сама? – Пенни задумалась – а может ты и права?

\- Но только не по пьяни! – добавила Бернадетт.

\- Ой, это будет нелегко – размышляла Пенни вслух.

\- А ты представь, как было нелегко слышать Леонарду твои отказы – сказала Эми.

Ты права, Эми – ответила Пенни – о, Боже, я такой монстр… бедный Леонард…

\- Эми! Эми! – закричал Шелдон из дома.

\- Я здесь, Шелдон! – ответила она. Шелдон пулей вылетел из дома, не замечая остальных девушек, и схватил Эми в объятья. Подняв её над собой, он воскликнул:

\- Эми, я доказал теорию! – опустив жену на землю, он нашёл её губы и страстно поцеловал.

\- Кхе-кхе – откашлялись Пенни и Берни.

\- Ой, простите, я не заметил вас – покраснел Шелдон, отпуская Эми. – Просто я так счастлив – оправдывался он.

\- Я верила в тебя, мой дорогой – прошептала Эми и погладила мужа по щеке.

Вечером того же дня вся банда собралась, чтобы отметить прорыв Шелдона. Хозяин дома торжественно демонстрировал друзьям своё новое открытие, пока девочки наслаждались купанием в бассейне.

\- Леонард, смотри, как она элегантна, прямо радость для глаз – хвастался своей формулой Шелдон.

\- Надо побыстрее опубликовать твою работу, пока кто-нибудь не спёр – восхищался Радж.

\- Уже отправил везде, где можно. Но первым делом Стивену Хокингу и знаете, что он сказал? – улыбаясь во весь рот, сказал Шелдон. – он был так восхищён, что назвал меня… гением современности.

\- Так чего же мы ещё трезвые? – спросил Говард – пора выпить за гения современности.

Друзья отмечали успех Шелдона до позднего вечера. Эми повела детей спать. Уложив их, она направилась в ванную и достала из тумбочки тесты. Сделав их, она села на крышку унитаза и стала ждать. Она боялась взглянуть на результат раньше времени. Три минуты тянулись бесконечно. Наконец таймер подал сигнал. Эми осторожно взглянула на результат. Все показали положительный. Эми была в шоке. Как, когда?! У неё была надёжная защита. Но Шелдон всегда пользовался презервативами, для ещё большей надёжности. Всегда, кроме их брачной ночи.

Проводив друзей по домам, молодожёны остались одни.

\- Наконец- то мы одни, моя лисица – Шелдон флиртовал со своей женой – не подняться ли нам в спальню или может, сделаем это в бассейне? Я так соскучился по твоему прекрасному телу.

\- Шелдон… нам нужно поговорить. Это не терпит отлагательств.

\- Эми, меня пугает твой тон, что-то случилось, пока я был в зоне?

Эми развернула салфетку и показала мужу тесты. Шелдон сразу стал серьёзным. Сглотнув, он посмотрел на жену:

\- Здесь указано, что ты беременна четыре недели. Это случилось в нашу брачную ночь.

\- Шелдон, что мы будем делать? Трое детей, это много.

\- Много. Но у нас есть для него ещё одна комната – скромно прошептал он.

\- Шелдон, ты хочешь ещё одного ребёнка?

\- Хочу... а ты?

\- Честно говоря, я тоже хочу. Я боялась, что ты будешь против.

\- Никогда, этот малыш зачат в тот день, когда мы стали мужем и женой… - Шелдон игриво посмотрел на Эми и добавил – Наш шоколадный ребёнок.

\- Шоколадный ребёнок? – переспросила она, не понимая.

\- Ага, вспомни Эми, наши гениталии были обмазаны шоколадом. А я был так возбуждён, что забыл надеть презерватив.

\- Как и я. Я тоже не напомнила тебе, хотя знала, что твои сперматозоиды могут обойти любую защиту.

\- Конечно, я же гений современности. Ну так в спальню или в бассейн?

\- Лучше в спальню – Шелдон взял жену за руку и повёл в спальню – обожаю видеть тебя беременной.

\- О, нет, - возмутилась Эми – опять эти гормоны и я снова стану толстой как бегемот.

\- Слон – поправил он – в прошлую беременность ты называла себя слоном.

\- Шелдон! – прикрикнула на него Эми – значит ты считал меня толстой?

\- Базинга! Эми, для меня ты всегда самая красивая женщина на планете. И это не шутка.

\- Спасибо, любимый, мне так приятно это слышать – по лицу Эми покатились слёзы.

\- О, нет только не плач – Шелдон поцеловал жену – или это гормоны?

\- Не знаю я…- всхлипывая, ответила Эми, прижавшись к его груди – может мы просто полежим рядом. Я не в настроении для секса.

\- Хорошо, тогда утром? – вздохнув, спросил он.

\- Ага, если меня не будет тошнить – усмехнулась Эми, забираясь под одеяло, где Шелдон распахнул свои объятия для любимой. Эми прижалась к нему и, играя волосами на груди мужа спросила:

\- Шелдон, когда мы сообщим о ребёнке нашим родным и друзьям? И почему ты не одел пижаму?

\- Сообщим, когда сходим к врачу и отвечая на второй вопрос, чтобы быть готовым в любую минуту заняться с тобой любовью, глупышка.

\- О, Шелдон, доктор Стоун будет рад снова встретиться с тобой – хихикнула Эми и пощекотала обалдевшего мужа.

\- Неет, только не это… - застонал он – в прошлый раз он мне прямо сказал, что хочет завязать со мной романтические отношения. Я не переживу этого снова.

\- Зато на этот раз, у тебя будет ещё один шанс посмотреть, как родится твой ребёнок.

\- Да, на Этот раз я постараюсь не шлёпнуться в обморок. А теперь милая леди, я отомщу тебе за то, что щекотала меня – Шелдон прижал жену своим телом к кровати и начал щекотать. Эми громко рассмеялась, пытаясь вырваться, но не смогла. Шелдон в упор смотрел в её глаза. Он перестал щекотать и стал серьёзен.

\- Эми, спасибо за то, что любишь меня – он нежно поцеловал её.

\- И тебе спасибо, что любишь меня – тихо ответила она и поцеловала его в ответ. Шелдон углубил поцелуй и вскоре пара занималась долгим и нежным сексом, показывая друг другу как сильно они влюблены.

Куперы сидели в больнице, ожидая, когда освободится доктор Стоун. Неожиданно в дверях появились Говард и Бернадетт.

\- Откуда они узнали о твоей беременности? – возмущённо спросил Шелдон у жены.

\- Я не говорила никому, а ты?

\- Я тоже, тогда это загадка…

\- О, привет ребята, что вы здесь делаете? – спросила Бернадетт.

\- А то вы не знаете – прошипел Шелдон.

\- Не знаете о чём? – спросил Говард

\- О моей беременности – ответила Эми.

\- Ты снова беременна?! – обрадовалась Бернадетт – это так здорово, третий ребёнок. Вы такие молодцы…

\- Да, мы такие – гордо ответил Шелдон – но если вы не знали о беременности Эми, то зачем вы здесь?

\- Хмм… мы вообще-то – замялся Говард – короче, мы тоже беременные.

\- Оба?! – вытаращив и без того большие глаза, спросил Шелдон.

\- Нет, Шелдон, только я – ответила Бернадетт – я вчера вечером сделала тест и он оказался положительным. Вот мы и решили проверить…. Но что здесь делают Леонард и Пенни?

\- Что?! – все повернули головы к входу и увидели входящих друзей, которые их тоже заметили и направились к ним.

\- Пенни, только не говори, что и ты беременная? – взмолился Шелдон, а то Эти две прекрасные дамы, обе оказались в интересном положении.

\- Что и вы обе тоже беременны?! – удивилась Пенни.

\- Да – ответили Эми и Бернадетт вместе.

\- О, Боже, это так классно. Мы все вместе станем мамочками! – вопила Бернадетт.

\- Только не говорите, что вы зачали ваших детей в нашу брачную ночь, как и мы? – произнёс Шелдон.

\- У меня четыре недели – ответила Пенни – так что, да, это было в день вашей свадьбы.

\- И мы с Говардом тоже сделали ребёнка в тот день. И даже в вашем доме – гордо ответила Берни.

\- О, нет, здравствуй апокалипсис – прошептал Шелдон.

Шелдон оказался прав, это был ад для троих друзей. Один только Радж был чрезмерно счастлив, готовясь к рождению детей. Он присутствовал на всех занятиях по подготовке к родам. Ходил с девочками по магазинам, придумывал дизайн для детских спален. Остальные особи мужского пола издевались над ним, предлагая найти для него мужа, чтобы тот заделал ему ребёнка. Радж молча выслушивал их комментарии, мило улыбаясь, и ехидно хихикал, когда они жаловались на своих беременных дам. Казалось, что один Шелдон был спокоен. Прежняя беременность Эми научила его, как себя вести с ней и её бушующими гормонами.

Сегодня была двадцатая неделя, и они собирались к врачу, узнать пол будущего ребёнка. Эми нервничала и придиралась к Шелдону по любому поводу. Но он стойко переносил её капризы.

\- Эми, если ты не поторопишься, то мы опоздаем! – позвал жену физик, поглядывая на часы – Эми, давай скорее!

Подождав несколько минут, он пошёл за ней в спальню. Эми сидела на кровати и плакала. Шелдон сел рядом и обнял её.

\- Ну, ну, ну, детка. Что за слёзки у нас? – взволнованно спросил он.

\- Шелдон, почему ты кричишь на меня? Ты меня больше не любишь? – всхлипывала она.

\- Эми, я просто попросил тебя поторопиться – оправдывался он.

\- Ты кричал! И не спорь со мной!

\- Ну, хорошо, я кричал, но только для того, чтобы ты услышала меня из спальни. И даже не думай о том, что я разлюблю тебя когда-либо. Ты моя жизнь, малышка – Шелдон нежно поцеловал жену - ну, ты готова узнать, кого ты мне подаришь: мальчика или девочку?

\- Готова – ответила Эми, вытирая слёзы – а ты кого хочешь, Шелдон? В прошлый раз ты был уверен, что у нас будет дочь, а сейчас?

\- Я думаю, что будет сын. Но мне всё равно кто у нас будет, я буду любить одинаково сильно как мальчика, так и девочку.

\- Так, так, так – пропел доктор Стоун, подмигнув Шелдону – мои любимые Куперы. Ну-с, вы готовы узнать, кого ждёте?

\- Хотелось бы больше узнать, здоров ли наш малыш – ответил смущённый физик, разглядывающий свои ботинки – но дополнительным бонусом будет узнать его гендерную принадлежность.

\- А вот и ваш малыш – сказал Стоун, проводя по животу Эми ультразвуковым датчиком – развитие нормальное для пятимесячного плода. Он здоров и активен. И это… мальчик. Поздравляю вас.

\- Похоже, что в нашей семье мужчин станет больше – произнёс Шелдон и нежно поцеловал жену, по щекам которой снова катились слёзы.

\- Похоже на то – ответила Эми – и ему придётся не сладко в компании двух девочек, которые родятся у Пенни и Бернадетт.

\- Ха! – усмехнулся Шелдон – мы ещё посмотрим, кому придётся не сладко.

Забрав детей из школы, Куперы устроили семейный совет, объявив детям, что у них скоро родится младший брат. Стивен был очень доволен, в отличие от Аманды.

\- Я не согласна – протестовала она – у меня должна быть сестра. Ничего в этом доме не бывает, как я хочу.

\- Ами, зато у тебя будут подруги, дочки тёти Пенни и Бернадетт.

\- Ты многому сможешь научить их – добавил отец – ведь ты будешь старше их.

\- Ну, тогда я согласна, можете рожать своего мальчика.

\- Спасибо, Ами, что разрешила – усмехнулся Шелдон, целуя непослушные кудряшки своей дочери. Аманда была его тайной любимицей и единственной дочерью. Она всё больше напоминала ему Эми своим характером, напористым, но мягким. Аманда была кокеткой и пользовалась большой популярностью в школе, чем напоминала Шелдону его сестру Мисси, но в отличие от тётки, она была очень умной девочкой.

Стивен, напротив был очень серьёзен и любознателен. Его интересовало всё на свете. Он давно выбрал для себя, что пойдёт по стопам отца, чему Шелдон был очень рад и помогал сыну во всём. В свои семь лет, он уже собирался в старшую школу и Шелдон начинал опасаться, что сын получит Нобелевку раньше его. Но всё же, Шелдон очень гордился сыном и ставил его в пример сестре, которая к большому разочарованию для Эми, оказалась склонной к физике, а не нейробиологии. В тайне Эми всё же надеялась, что их третий малыш будет нейробиологом, или биофизиком.

Вечером, пока Эми купала Аманду, Шелдон позвонил матери и сообщил ей, что они ждут мальчика. Мэри была счастлива и сообщила сыну, что Мисси собирается приехать в Калифорнию и очень хочет встретиться с Раджем. Мэри расплакалась.

\- Мама, почему ты плачешь? Мисси и раньше встречалась с Раджем. Она была у нас два месяца назад и снова приезжает.

\- Шелдон, у нас проблема. Мисси беременна от Раджа и теперь не знает, что делать.

\- Я убью этого сукиного сына! – закричал Шелдон – пусть только попадётся мне на глаза. Нет, я поеду к нему и убью прямо сейчас.

\- Шелдон, подожди… - но он уже не слышал. Выключив телефон, он крикнул Эми, что скоро вернётся и выскочил за дверь.

\- Тук, тук, тук, Раджеш.

\- Тук, тук, тук, Раджеш.

\- Тук, тук, тук, Раджеш.

\- Шелдон, что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Радж, открывая дверь.

\- Ты, чёртов кобель! – гаркнул Шелдон, схватив его за грудки и припечатывая к стенке.

\- Шелдон, объясни в чём я виноват? – испугался Радж.

\- Будто бы ты не знаешь – прошипел физик – заделал моей сестре дитя и притворяешься невинной овечкой?

\- О, чём ты?! – недоумевал Радж – какое дитя?

\- Подожди, ты не знаешь? – Шелдон понял, что друг не в курсе событий – Мисси беременна от тебя и хочет с тобой встретиться.

\- Шелдон, ты серьёзно? Никакой базинги?

\- Я не шучу, когда дело касается моей семьи. Так что же ты будешь делать?

\- Ой, Шелдон, ты ошарашил меня. Дай подумать. Мисси мне очень нравится. Я хочу жениться на ней. Ты дашь нам своё благословение?

\- Если она согласится выйти за тебя, то я не буду препятствовать. Надеюсь, что ваш ребёнок не будет на тебя похож и сможет говорить с женщинами без алкоголя.

\- Спасибо, Шелдон, хоть это было грубо. Я сделаю всё возможное. Чтобы она была счастлива со мной.

\- Конечно сделаешь, или месть моя будет ужасной.

Шелдон приехал домой, когда дети уже спали. Эми ждала мужа, нервно шагая по гостиной.

\- Шелдон, где ты был? Ты даже телефон не взял. Я волновалась.

\- У Раджа. Эми, ты не представляешь, Мисси беременна от него.

\- Что?! – Эми села на диван – не может быть.

\- Оказалось, что может и она приезжает сюда. – Шелдон присел рядом с женой и обнял её. – Я даже не знаю, расстроен ли я? Теперь, когда Радж станет роднёй, как мне себя вести с ним?

\- Всё будет хорошо, родной. Раджеш прекрасный человек. Может они будут счастливы. И у тебя будет племянник или племянница. Это здорово.

\- Ах, Эми, ты всегда можешь меня утешить. Что бы я делал без тебя? – Шелдон наклонился к жене и поцеловал её. Постепенно поцелуи нагревались и возбуждённый Шелдон, повёл жену в спальню. Он мягко уложил её на кровать, продолжая целовать, и начал расстёгивать блузку, когда раздался телефонный звонок.

\- О, нет, только не сейчас – заныл Шелдон, не отрываясь от груди своей жены.

\- Шелдон, это может быть важно. Просто так никто не будет звонить так поздно.

\- Ладно… – Шелдон взял телефон, номер был неизвестен. Вздохнув, он ответил: - доктор Купер у аппарата, чем могу помочь?

Эми внимательно наблюдала за мужем, пока он выслушивал сообщение. Она увидела, как он побледнел от шока. Закончив разговор, Шелдон, закрыл лицо руками и заплакал.

\- Шелдон, что случилось? – испугалась она – только не говори, что случилось что-то плохое.

Шелдон молча лёг на подушку и придвинул к себе жену и, нежно поцеловав её в губы, ответил: - Эми, ты лежишь в одной постели с лауреатом нобелевской премии по физике.

\- Шелдон, я знала, я верила в тебя, ты мой гений! – воскликнула она, целуя его лицо – О, Боже, надо всем сообщить!

\- Может утром, мы тут одним делом начали заниматься, если ты помнишь? – произнёс он, расстёгивая молнию на её юбке.

\- Ну, хорошо, только по быстрому. Я хочу всех разбудить и сообщить эту прекрасную новость. Я хочу, чтобы все знали, что мой муж гений и я люблю его.

По быстрому не получилось. Через пару часов супруги, наконец–то оторвались друг от друга.

\- Ах, Шелдон, заниматься любовью с лауреатом нобелевской премии, доставило мне огромное наслаждение.

\- Это был сарказм? – спросил он, пытаясь стабилизировать свой сердечный ритм.

\- Нееа… это правда.

\- Чёрт… а я думал, что научился его распознавать. Ну, я теперь ты можешь разбудить всех и рассказать эту замечательную новость. Хотя уже три часа ночи.

\- Хорошо, я поняла твой сарказм. Позвоним утром. Спокойной ночи, моя любовь.

\- Спокойной ночи, моя любимая жена.

Через два дня Шелдон встречал сестру в аэропорту Лос-Анджелеса. Он давно получил права и, перестав путать педали, стал водить сам. Шелдон хотел поговорить с Мисси наедине, поэтому поехал встречать её один.

\- Мисси, я здесь! – крикнул Шелдон, увидев её в толпе. – Они обнялись и физик повёл сестру в свою новую машину. Чёрный фольксваген «бизнес – вэн» Мультивэн Т6.

\- Вау! Шелдон, у тебя крутая тачка! – воскликнула Мисси.

\- Как и положено лауреату нобелевской премии – гордо ответил он, открывая дверь с пассажирской стороны для сестры. Устроившись в кресле водителя, настроив зеркала, Шелдон тронулся в путь.

\- Итак, Мисси, что ты будешь делать с ребёнком?

\- Я не знаю как сказать Раджу. Вдруг он будет против, а я так хочу этого малыша.

\- За Раджа можешь не переживать. Он хочет на тебе жениться и ребёнка тоже хочет.

\- Шелдон, Он знает?! – испугалась Мисси.

\- Конечно он знает. Я сообщил ему и даже дал вам своё благословение.

\- Тогда почему не он меня встречает, а ты?

\- Я не сказал, что ты приезжаешь сегодня. Хотел сначала поговорить с тобой наедине. Ты выйдешь за него замуж, если он попросит?

\- Конечно, мне очень нравиться Радж. Он не похож на других парней с которыми я встречалась раньше.

\- Это верно подмечено, но Мисси, я вынужден у тебя спросить, только не обижайся. Ты уверена, что это ребёнок Раджа?

\- Шелдон! Как ты можешь спрашивать об этом?

\- Я же просил не обижаться. Но всё-таки надеюсь на честный ответ. Хоть ты моя сестра близнец, но Раджеш мой друг и я не позволю тебе его обмануть.

\- Да, Шелдон, это ребёнок Раджа, ты доволен?

\- Я не недоволен. Так куда тебя везти к нам или Раджу?

\- Давай к нему. Чем быстрее мы покончим с неопределённостью, тем лучше.

Шелдон припарковался у дома Раджа. Мисси вышла из машины и велела ему ехать домой. Они договорились, что позвонит, когда они решат их дальнейшую судьбу. Впрочем Радж и Мисси расписались в мэрии Пасадены уже через неделю, в присутствии всех друзей. Пока они ждали своей очереди на роспись, Пенни сделала предложение Леонарду, которое он, сильно смущаясь принял. Таким образом, вместо одной свадьбы получилось две.

Прошло ещё несколько месяцев. Четыре семейные пары устроили пикник на заднем дворе дома Шелдона и Эми. Ребята тайно хихикали, наблюдая за неповоротливостью своих жён. Только у Мисси животик был ещё не заметен. Мальчики делали ставки, кто родит первой. Шелдон, как всегда хотел опередить всех, так оно и случилось. Этой же ночью Эми подарила ему сына. Гордый отец вышел из палаты с ребёнком на руках в коридор, где ждали все его друзья:

\- Дамы и господа, разрешите мне представить вам нового гражданина США, Джеймса Джозефа Купера.

Друзья обступили счастливого отца, разглядывая новорожденного. Джим был похож на мать, но глаза отца. Мальчик булькал и пыхтел, разглядывая, обступивших его со всех сторон людей.

Наконец наступил день, который Шелдон ждал всю свою жизнь. Десятое декабря две тысячи восемнадцатый год. В доме Шелдона и Эми собрались все друзья и родственники. Все кроме хозяев, которые были в Стокгольме. Не смотря на поздний час, никто не спал, кроме двухмесячного сына Шелдона и Эми, который крепко спал на руках у бабушки Сэнди. Наконец началась прямая трансляция из Стокгольма. В доме наступила полная тишина, до того момента, пока на награждение не пригласили Шелдона. Все увидели их крупным планом. Шелдон наклонился и поцеловал Эми, прежде, чем подняться на подиум. Король Швеции Карл ХVI Густав вручил ему медаль Нобеля и диплом. Шелдон и монарх обменялись крепким рукопожатием. Теперь он должен был произнести речь. Все ожидали полного провала, боясь, что Шелдон на глазах у всего мира рухнет в обморок. Но к счастью этого не произошло. Шелдон перевёл взгляд на свою жену, которую сразу же показали крупным планом, и начал свою речь:

\- Ваше величество, дамы и господа, леди и джентльмены – обратился физик к королю и всем присутствующим – я хочу поблагодарить нобелевский комитет за предоставленную мне высокую честь, быть награждённым этой высокой наградой. Нобелевская премия по физике, это мечта, к которой я стремился с детства. Я хочу поблагодарить мою маму за то, что на последние деньги отправляла меня учиться физике. Спасибо мама, что дала мне образование, хоть тебе приходилось нелегко. Спасибо брату Джорджу за то, что работал и помогал семье, пока я постигал тайны вселенной. Спасибо моей дорогой бабушке, которая не дождалась момента моего триумфа и покинула этот мир. Она верила в меня и подталкивала вперёд, когда я опускал руки. Спасибо моим друзьям за их терпение и заботу обо мне в трудные моменты моей жизни. Особая благодарность моему лучшему другу доктору Леонарду Хофстэдтеру за то, что спас мою жизнь несколько лет назад, когда остановилось моё сердце. Но самую огромную благодарность я выражаю моей любимой женщине, моей жене, которая сегодня здесь со мной, доктору Эми Фарра Купер. Спасибо тебе, моя любимая супруга за то, что всегда рядом, за то, что подарила мне троих великолепных детей, которых я обожаю. Спасибо за то, что верила в меня и заботилась обо мне и за то, что любишь меня несмотря на все препятствия в нашей жизни. Спасибо тебе за то, что подтолкнула меня к идее супер асимметрии. Так что эта медаль с изображением Альфреда Нобеля принадлежит по праву тебе, моя любимая лисица. Иди сюда. Дамы и господа, я прошу вас поприветствовать мою спутницу жизни доктора Эми Купер.

Все зааплодировали, пока Эми поднималась на сцену и подошла к мужу. Шелдон снял с себя медаль и повесил её на грудь жены, нежно поцеловав Эми в губы. В зале раздался одобрительный свист и аплодисменты.

В большом доме на Лос-Роблес авеню все плакали от умиления и гордости за сына, отца, брата, друга и зятя.

В тюрьме Лос-Анджелеса рыдал ещё один человек, только не от гордости, а от бессильной злобы, ревности и зависти. Захлопнув крышку ноутбука, где крупным планом показывали лица счастливых супругов, Рамона Новицки швырнула ноутбук в стену своей камеры.

Конец.


End file.
